Double Ancrage
by Cheshire Jem
Summary: OS en série et qui découvrent les aspects les plus fougueux et romantiques de la relation si singulière qui unie Dazai Osamu et Chûya Nakahara ...
1. Chapitre 1

**N°1**

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 23h08.**

Osaki Kôyô ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait tout essayé : des paroles douces, des serviettes froides et des pressions rassurantes autour de ses mains. En vain. Chûya se tordait toujours de douleurs malgré les bons soins de celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande sœur. Et après deux heures, il devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de retenir les cris de souffrance qui lui brûlaient la gorge.

Kôyô passa une de ses longues mèches rousses derrière son oreille, seul signe de stress qu'elle s'autorisait en cas de crise. Elle ne pouvait que regarder son protéger souffrir le martyr au creux de son lit, impuissante.

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, laissant apparaître le parrain et leur chef à tous : Ôgai Mori. Il était peut-être réputé aussi fêlé qu'impitoyable, il n'était pas insensible à la douleur de ses hommes pour autant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est de pire en pire, répondit Kôyô.

Comme pour appuyer ces paroles, Chûya se recroquevilla en agrippant les draps immaculés qui l'entouraient.

\- Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ? voulut savoir la jeune femme. Vous avez été médecin par le passé.

\- Le mal qui ronge Chûya en ce moment va bien au-delà de mes compétences médicales.

Il observa son subordonné reprendre son souffle, alors que les effets de sa dernière crampe se dissipaient légèrement. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'une nouvelle vague de douleurs ne vienne l'assaillir.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de l'apaiser, reprit Mori. Et tu le sais, Kôyô.

\- Oui, mais …

\- Non … Jamais … Je refuse … Qu'il me touche …

Chûya avait ponctué chaque mot d'un geignement torturé, ne faisant qu'accentuer l'inquiétude de Kôyô et l'impatience de Mori. La jolie capitaine haussa les épaules d'un air aussi désespéré que tourmenté.

\- Il n'a pas cessé de réfuter cette idée depuis le début de sa crise. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Moi, si. On ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Il était hors de question que le parrain de la grande Mafia Portuaire de Yokohama perde son meilleur sujet.

Mori entendit à peine les protestations étouffées de Chûya, tandis qu'il s'emparait du portable de ce dernier sur sa table de chevet. Il savait que l'intéressé de répondrait jamais s'il l'appeler avec son propre téléphone. Alors Mori fit défiler la liste des contacts jusqu'à tomber sur le numéro préenregistré qu'il recherchait.

Il porta l'appareil à son oreille en priant silencieusement.

 _« Décroche. Décroche. Décroche. »_

* * *

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 23h12.**

\- Kunikidaaaaa. Ça fait deux heures et demi qu'on aurait dû rentrer chez nous. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais revoir de si urgent et qui ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ?

Le blond ignora la question de son collègue, étendu de tout son long sur le canapé de l'agence, tout en continuant de pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

\- Sérieusement, je meurs de fatigue, soupira Dazai en s'étirant.

\- Tu es allongé sur ce canapé depuis le début d'après-midi. La seule chose qui te coûte en énergie, c'est de te plaindre, répondit son ami.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as tenu à ce que je reste avec toi.

\- C'est peut-être un concept qui t'échappe, mais la base de notre partenariat ne repose pas uniquement sur notre réussite sur le terrain. Il comprend également l'écriture des rapports. Que tu évites soigneusement depuis des années. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour te laisser les rédiger tout seul, alors je t'oblige à veiller pendant je suis forcé de le faire.

\- Ce que tu peux avoir mauvais caractère.

Dazai avait bien conscience de mener la vie dure à son partenaire, et il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait arrêté si ce n'était pas aussi drôle de le pousser à bout de nerfs. Il avait toujours aimé taquiner ses collègues, c'était sa manière à lui de leur montrer son affection. Au fond, Dazai ne connaissait pas d'autre façon de s'exprimer.

 _\- « Un suicide amoureux, à deux c'est beaucoup mieux. Un suicide amoureux … »_

Il se mit à chantonner, persuadé qu'il serait interrompu par les hurlements de Kunikida dans son oreille, ou par ses mains autour de son cou, dans une tentative de le faire taire. Mais ce fut une autre mélodie que la sienne qui le coupa. La sonnerie de son portable.

Il pensa à Atsushi, en panique après avoir entendu un bruit dans le couloir jouxtant sa chambre, ou à Ranpo, encore perdu dans les couloirs du métro, mais il fut surpris de découvrir le surnom _« Limace »_ s'afficher sur l'écran.

Chûya ne l'avait pas appelé depuis quatre ans. La seule explication plausible était qu'il était sans doute ivre, et incapable de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Ça promettait d'être drôle.

Il décrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Que me vaut ton appel petit porte-chapeau que tu es ? Tu as de la chance, je suis d'humeur à bavarder, alors raconte-moi tous tes déboires, je t'écoute.

\- Je doute que ce soit le moment, Dazai.

Il aurait pu reconnaître la voix de Mori entre mille. Le simple fait d'entendre son ancien patron le fit se redresser d'un coup. Il perdit toute envie de plaisanter, tandis qu'un millier de questions fusait dans sa tête. Pourquoi Mori l'appelait-il avec le portable de Chûya ? Que voulait dire ce ton froid et sérieux ? De quelle horrible nouvelle cet appel était-il porteur ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Chûya ? s'enquit de savoir l'ancien mafieux.

Il ne prêta pas attention à Kunikida qui cessa de pianoter, intrigué.

\- Ça a recommencé, déclara simplement Mori.

Dazai n'avait pas besoin de plus de précision pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il sentit les muscles de son dos se tendre et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du portable. Il lui fallut se faire violence pour ne pas envoyer l'appareil valser contre le mur.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Il n'a pas eu de crise depuis six ans.

\- Si nous le savions, nous ne t'aurions pas appelé.

Après les paroles de Mori, Dazai entendit Chûya hurler de douleur dans le téléphone. Ce son lui tordit les entrailles. Être dans le camps ennemi de Chûya était une chose, mais le savoir en train de souffrir en était une autre.

\- J'arrive.

\- Dazai, sache qu'il ne veut …

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'il veut. Je suis là dans dix minutes.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Mori et raccrocha.

La seconde suivante, il était debout et enfilait son manteau, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Désolé, Kunikida, il faut que …

\- Vas-y, l'interrompit le blond. Je m'occupe du rapport.

Dazai n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers son partenaire. Il lui fit un signe de tête en guise de réponse et se précipita hors de l'Agence.

* * *

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 23h25.**

Jamais le jeune suicidaire n'avait autant déploré le fait de ne pas savoir conduire. Il aurait pu arriver aux locaux de la Mafia en moins de cinq minutes. À la place, il se retrouva à courir en travers des rues bondées de Yokohama, slalomant entre plusieurs habitants curieux, au milieu des bruits ambiants de la ville. Mais seul le cri amer de Chûya résonnait dans ses oreilles et le poussait à aller plus vite. Toujours plus vite.

Si bien qu'il mit huit minutes, montre en main, avant de parvenir devant l'immeuble, siège de la Mafia Portuaire, au lieu des quinze humainement nécessaires.

Il manqua d'envoyer un agent de sécurité au tapis lorsque celui-ci refusa de le laisser passer sans l'accord du parrain. Dazai n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec ces procédures, qu'il avait toujours détestées. Heureusement pour le sous-fifre de Mori, ce dernier arriva bien vite pour donner son accord et conduire son ancien capitaine jusqu'à la chambre de Chûya. Ce qui, en y réfléchissant, était parfaitement inutile. Dazai savait très bien où elle se situait.

Il entendit les hurlements de son ancien partenaire, environ trois mètres avant d'arriver à la chambre. Il accéléra le pas, laissant Mori derrière lui et s'empressa de pousser la porte.

Il découvrit une Kôyô dépourvue, assis sur le lit de Chûya. Ce dernier se cambrait sous les effets de la douleur, se mordant la lèvre à sang pour retenir ses plaintes. Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il souffrait, mais Dazai n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir. Il lui suffisait de voir la façon dont les traits de son visage étaient tirés, ses phalanges blanchies qui s'agrippaient aux draps, et les veines saillantes sur son cou dénudé. Il souffrait à un mourir et cette vision mit Dazai hors de lui.

Kôyô n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier de la présence de l'ancien mafieux, qu'il se débarrassait de son manteau, d'un air déterminé.

\- Tout le monde dehors.

\- Sauf ton respect, Dazai, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'as plus voix au chapitre ici, alors …

\- Vous m'avez appelé pour une bonne raison, je me trompe ? Et ne pas avoir de quelconque supériorité ici ne m'empêchera pas de réduire ces locaux à feu et à sang, s'il le faut. Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions. Je ne suis pas là sur votre bon vouloir, Mori. Et je vous déconseille fortement de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Ôgai Mori, et malgré son statut de parrain, n'avait jamais réussi à soumettre Dazai comme ses autres hommes. Le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire avait une force de caractère telle qu'il ne se laissait dompter par personne. Mais jamais Mori ne lui avait vu une fureur pareille dans le regard. À cet instant, rien n'aurait pu s'interposer entre lui et Chûya.

\- Dehors, reprit Dazai en hachant chaque syllabe.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, et parce qu'il savait que c'était la seule façon de sauver le meilleur élément de son organisation, Mori exécuta les ordres d'un autre et sortit, accompagné de Kôyô.

La jeune femme adressa un regard implorant à Dazai avant de passer la porte, le priant de sauver celui qu'elle avait protégé comme un membre de sa famille durant des années.

Une fois seuls avec Chûya, Dazai acheva de retirer sa veste et sa chemise, découvrant le haut de son torse enroulé de bandages et le reste nu, jusqu'à la taille. Chûya retenait au mieux les spasmes que lui causaient ses crampes, mais les geignements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge nouée et les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues en disaient suffisamment long.

Chûya était la personne la plus forte que Dazai connaissait. Et il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de force physique ou surnaturelle dû à son pouvoir. Il avait ce mental d'acier et cette résistance à toute épreuve qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Alors le voir dans cet état ne fit que lui opprimer davantage le cœur.

Dazai se glissa sous les draps et passa ses bras autour du corps tremblant de Chûya, qui ne manqua pas de se débattre, comme si ce simple contact pouvait le brûler.

\- Ne me … Touche pas, parvint-il à hacher entre deux prises de souffle.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser souffrir une seconde de plus.

\- Je … Je ne ... Veux pas … De ton aide.

Une nouvelle crampe le prit aux tripes et le fit se cambrer contre Dazai.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, reprit calmement ce dernier.

Il amena sa main glacée sous le débardeur sombre que portait Chûya et la déposa au niveau de son abdomen. Il avait la peau brûlante et le contraste de température fit un bien fou au jeune capitaine. Dazai laissa son pouvoir agir et une lumière blanche vint envelopper leurs deux corps. Chûya cessa doucement de trembler, et de nouvelles larmes, de soulagement cette fois-ci, roulèrent sur son visage. Il ne cessa pas de se débattre pour autant.

\- Lâche-moi …

Son ton résonnait davantage comme une supplication, que comme un ordre irrité.

\- Chut, lui murmura Dazai à l'oreille pour le calmer.

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, plaquant son torse contre son dos et sentit le corps de son ancien partenaire se figer.

\- Laisse-moi, Dazai … Je t'en supplie, lâche-moi.

\- Détends-toi. Ça va aller.

Chûya détestait l'idée que Dazai le voit ainsi. Il n'avait pas eu de crise depuis six ans. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il en aurait une nouvelle, maintenant qu'il contrôlait son pouvoir. Dans les premiers temps, durant le développement de ses capacités, toute l'intensité de sa force réclamait constamment d'exploser, comme lorsqu'il utilisait sa corruption. Pour ne pas avoir à en arriver là et à tout détruire autour de lui, il devait contenir son pouvoir. Cela avait pour effet de lui causer de terribles douleurs. Toute la gravité contenue dans sa corruption s'exerçait en lui, lui broyait les entrailles, lui arrachait les tripes, lui déchirait le cœur. Et Dazai et son fichu pouvoir était le seul moyen de ne pas mourir de douleur. Sa chance de s'en sortir. Son unique point d'ancrage.

Et il détestait ça.

Il détestait l'idée que Dazai le voit ainsi, qu'il doive se retrouver contre ce corps ferme et glacé pour aller mieux, que sa seule chance de survie résidait en cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Un mal bien différent que celui qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières heures, mais tout aussi douloureux.

Dazai lui avait brisé le cœur. Il l'avait abandonné à ce monde noir et sanglant qu'était la Mafia, sans même l'emmener avec lui. Il n'avait pas donné signe de vie durant quatre ans, avant que la guerre contre la Guilde ne les oblige à se réunir le temps d'une mission. Et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait dans ses bras, à se délecter du soulagement que lui offrait le contact de ses doigts sur ses abdominaux, et à se dégoûter d'avoir encore besoin de cette machine à bousiller les bandages pour être apaisé.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça … ? parvint-il à dire entre deux inspirations.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi.

\- Chûya …

\- Ça t'éclate de me voir dans cet état ? De savoir qu'après tout ce temps, je ne suis pas fichu de gérer mon pouvoir sans que tu ne sois prêt à intervenir ?

\- Je n'ai jamais …

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

\- Tu allais mourir de douleur !

\- Tu ne t'en es pas inquiété quand tu es parti, il y a quatre ans !

Cette dernière remarque ne fut pas une surprise. Dazai savait que Chûya le lui reprocherait un jour où l'autre. La haine qu'il avait accumulée à l'encontre de son ancien partenaire avait besoin de s'exprimer et Dazai n'allait pas l'en empêcher. À cet instant, il aurait supporté toutes les insultes du monde, si cela permettait à Chûya de se sentir mieux.

\- Tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste, cracha le roux sans même se retourner. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Après la mort d'Odasaku, tu t'es enfui comme un lâche sans même te demander si ton départ ferait souffrir des personnes autour de toi. Tu n'as même pas été foutu de passer un coup de fil. Tu as joué les fantômes durant quatre ans, comme si toutes ces années passées dans la Mafia n'avaient jamais existé.

Il serra les dents comme pour faire taire ses mots qui lui brûlaient la langue. En vain.

\- Comme si tous nos moments passés ensemble n'avaient jamais compté.

Dazai sentit son cœur se tordre et il vint enfouir son visage contre la nuque de sa moitié. Il avait certes, cessé d'être un mafieux le jour où il avait choisi de partir, mais jamais il n'avait abandonné l'idée de faire partie du double noir. Et quoi que la Mafia, ou l'Agence puisse en dire, c'était un titre qu'il partagerait à vie avec l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi … ? reprit Chûya d'une voix tremblante.

Il avait besoin de savoir. De connaître la raison qui avait poussé Dazai à l'abandonner aux mains de l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse de la ville. Car, et il pensait que son ancien partenaire le savait, Chûya n'avait sa place dans la Mafia que parce que Dazai y était. Mais après le départ de ce capitaine aussi cruel que farfelu, il s'était retrouvé seul, avec une douloureuse révélation. Celle qu'il n'avait pas seulement besoin de Dazai pour contrôler son pouvoir. Mais parce qu'il faisait partie de sa vie. Il avait laissé une empreinte au fer rouge dans l'existence du jeune Chûya et ces années passées loin l'un de l'autre, ravivaient cette brûlure encore et encore.

Et, comme en cet instant, seule la présence de Dazai, pouvait l'apaiser. Même si cela le tuait de devoir l'admettre.

Dazai ne put répondre à cette question. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Chûya pouvait le croire égoïste et imbuvable, au fond, il n'avait jamais agi pour autre chose que dans l'intérêt de son camarade. Chûya était l'élément le plus puissant que Mori possédait dans son armée. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé partir, et encore moins pour le bon vouloir de Dazai. Il les aurait traqués sans relâche, torturés, détruits mentalement, comme physiquement. Ce n'était pas la vie que Dazai voulait offrir à Chûya.

Loin de lui et de son statut de traître, il avait la certitude que Chûya était en sécurité. Et pour ce simple fait, il avait ravalé sa fierté et ses envies, et l'avait laissé derrière lui, alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : l'emmener loin d'ici.

Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour du corps affaibli de Chûya et inspira le parfum enivrant qui embaumait ses cheveux.

\- Je te déteste … soupira le roux, la voix reprise de secousse.

Des mots que Dazai avait, malgré lui, appris à supporter. Mais quatre ans après son départ, ils étaient toujours aussi douloureux à entendre, quand lui ne rêvait que de lui hurlait combien il lui manquait et à quel point il avait besoin de ce contact pourtant si simple, qu'ils partageaient en ce moment, pour se sentir bien.

Alors il se contenta de murmurer contre la jonction de son cou et de son épaule :

\- Je le sais.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'ils échangèrent cette nuit-là. Chûya rêvait s'il s'attendait à ce que Dazai reparte aussi vite qu'il était venu. Ce dernier avait bien l'intention de rester à ses côtés, au cas où une nouvelle crise se manifesterait.

Et Chûya ne se fit à cette idée qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard quand, pensant que Dazai s'était endormi, il s'autorisa à amener sa main droite par-dessus celle de son aînée, et qui reposait toujours contre son ventre.

Un geste tendre et complice que Dazai, loin de dormir, ne manqua pas de ressentir. Une vague de chaleur comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis quatre ans, lui envahi la totalité du corps et il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, plus détendu que jamais.

* * *

 **Locaux de la Mafia. 05h46.**

Dazai était déjà réveillé lorsque les premières lueurs du jour se mirent à filtrer à travers les fins rideaux de la chambre de Chûya. Les rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer la fine silhouette du roux qui, après s'être tourné dans son sommeil, se trouvait désormais face à Dazai. Sa respiration régulière et calme, prouvaient qu'il dormait encore, et Dazai se délecta de cette vision. À ses yeux, rien n'était plus agréable que de voir Chûya apaisé. Plus jamais il ne voulait avoir à revivre ses hurlements.

Il caressa la longue mèche rousse que Chûya laissait toujours reposer sur son épaule gauche et profita des derniers instants de tranquillité que la vie accepta de leur accorder. Le temps d'une nuit, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Dans la douleur et la haine, peut-être, mais Dazai n'aurait pu s'attendre à autre chose, étant données les circonstances.

Il n'avait pas encore quitté ce lit que Chûya lui manquait déjà terriblement. Il allait devoir s'en aller tant qu'il dormait encore. Et pour ça, Chûya allait le détester. Le traiter de lâche, de fuyard à nouveau, mais Dazai ignorait s'il serait capable de sortir de cette chambre si son ancien partenaire venait à se réveiller et à le regarder de ses magnifiques yeux bleus perçants.

Il allait devoir rentrer à l'Agence et revêtir ce masque qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le contrôle sur tout. Sa vie, ses sentiments. Un beau mensonge …

Il se risqua tout de même à déposer un baiser sur le front de Chûya et sortit doucement du lit. Il renfila sa chemise, sa veste et son manteau. Il mit une éternité à se préparer, comme si inconsciemment, il rêvait de voir Chûya se réveiller et le supplier de rester. Parce qu'il l'aurait fait. Pour lui, il aurait cédé.

Mais Chûya resta endormi. Et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, après la soirée qu'il avait passée.

Alors Dazai finit par se résigner, et quitta la chambre, non sans avoir admirer le corps détendu de son ancien partenaire.

Il était magnifique. Et Dazai n'aurait que le souvenir de cette image pour se contenter, jusqu'à la prochaine occasion qu'ils auraient de se retrouver. Pour peur qu'il y en eut une …

Il referma la porte, le cœur lourd.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Dazai reconnut sans peine la voix de Mori et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de grimacer. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Pas à cet homme qui était le seul obstacle le séparant de Chûya.

\- Il a besoin de repos, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

C'était une façon de dire _« Ne vous approchez pas de lui »_.

Dazai avait bien l'intention d'en rester là, mais une fois qu'il eut contourné le parrain, ce dernier l'interpella à nouveau.

\- Merci. D'avoir sauvé mon meilleur élément.

Ce seul terme suffit à faire exploser Dazai, qui se retourna, incapable de se retenir de parler.

\- Oui, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il est pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Un _élément._

\- Ne te donne pas de grands airs, Dazai. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais traité comme un objet !

\- Tu en es certain ?

Mori s'avança légèrement et sortit une photo de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Un vieux cliché de Dazai et de Chûya, pris par Odasaku lors d'une soirée au Lupin, pour fêter la réussite de leur première mission en tant que double noir. Si Dazai rayonnait de joie, un verre de Whisky à la main, Chûya était plus réservé et se contentait d'esquisser un sourire léger, mais sincère. Mais plus important, aucun ne regardait l'objectif, tous deux perdus dans les yeux de leur partenaire.

Dazai sentit son coeur se tordre.

\- On a retrouvé cette photo sur le sol de sa chambre lorsque ses crampes ont commencé, expliqua le parrain. Tu voulais savoir comment il avait pu refaire une crise ? Je crois que cette photo en dit long. C'est bien la seule trace de votre passé commun qu'il n'a pas pu se résoudre à brûler. La revoir a dû faire remonter des souvenirs que même son corps a essayé de rejeter.

Une boule de noeud se forma au creux de la gorge de Dazai. Il aurait voulu arracher cette photo des mains de Mori, mais il avait bien trop peur de l'abîmer.

\- Tu dis que je le traite comme un objet, reprit le parrain. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait en l'abandonnant derrière toi lorsque tu es parti ?

Le jeune homme dut encrer ses ongles dans ses paumes pour ne pas envoyer son point valser dans la figure de Mori. D'ordinaire, il était d'une grande maitrise de soi, mais parlez de Chûya et il ne répondait plus de rien.

\- Par votre faute, hacha-t-il, les dents serrées. Je voulais l'emmener avec moi, mais vous l'auriez fait tuer.

\- Plus que ça encore. Je vous aurais attrapé tous les deux et j'aurais réduit à néant le double noir de l'époque. Je vous aurais ligoté l'un en face à l'autre, et je t'aurais obligé à me regarder le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève, avant de te libérer en te laissant sa mort sur la conscience.

\- Touchez-le et je vous jure que …

\- Que quoi ? Que vas-tu me faire, Dazai ?

Rien. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'à lui seul et même avec l'aide de l'Agence, il serait incapable de détruire la Mafia Portuaire. Mais dissoudre une telle organisation, était l'unique moyen d'assurer la sécurité de Chûya et de pouvoir être avec lui, en même temps.

Il s'avança jusqu'à être à hauteur du parrain et le domina de ses six centimètres de plus.

\- Entendez-bien ce serment, Mori. Un jour, je vous tuerai, vous et toutes vos sangsues qui ne vivent que pour recevoir vos ordres. Et je sauverai ceux qui ont toujours mérité mieux que votre minable attention. Akutagawa, Gin, Hirotsu, Higustishi … Je les sauverai. Et j'emmènerai Chûya loin d'ici, là où plus aucun des mauvais souvenirs de la Mafia ne pourra plus nous atteindre.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte de te suivre ?

Dazai tourna les talons, conscient que fixer le visage de Mori une seule seconde plus, le pousserait à lui arracher la langue.

\- Il te hait, Dazai, lâcha le parrain dans son dos. Et en quittant sa chambre comme un voleur, tu lui donnes toutes les raisons du monde de continuer.

Une larme orpheline roula le long de la joue de Dazai.

\- Tu l'abandonnes une deuxième fois. Et si tu crois qu'il pourra un jour te pardonner ça, c'est que tu es encore plus fou que je ne le croyais.

Dazai ne répondit pas et sortit des locaux sans plus de cérémonie.

Il y croyait. Chûya lui pardonnerait. Parce que lui, l'aurait fait, si la situation avait été inversée. Il lui expliquerait les conditions de son départ, son envie de le protéger et Chûya comprendrait. Ils étaient le double noir, la moitié et l'ancrage l'un de l'autre.

Alors oui, il était sans doute fou. Mais n'était-ce pas le défaut le plus significatif de l'amour ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**N°2**

 **Bureau de l'Angence. 17h08.**

\- Même pas en rêve, décréta Dazai.

\- C'est hors de question, approuva Chûya.

\- Plutôt mourir.

\- Tu aimerais bien, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, le nain ? Tu es trop bas, je ne t'entends pas.

\- Espèce de sale maquer …

Un violent bruit les interrompit dans leur dispute. Les deux hommes tournèrent vivement la tête vers leurs supérieurs respectifs. Mori avait la mine grave, et Fukuzawa, le poing toujours fermé, venait de frapper un grand coup sur son bureau en bois, récupérant l'attention de leurs subordonnés.

\- Vous avez terminé ? leur demanda le patron de l'Agence.

Son ton froid ne laissait clairement pas de place à une quelconque réponse, alors Dazai et Chûya se contentèrent de baisser les yeux, le premier en croisant les bras sur son torse, et le second, en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Bien, reprit Fukuzawa. Pardonnez-moi cette méprise, mais je ne crois pas que nous vous ayons laissé le choix. Il ne s'agit pas d'une proposition que nous vous faisons : c'est un ordre.

\- Rassembler le double noir pour une mission ? Sérieusement ? Patron, vous savez que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ce boulet pour réussir quoi que ce soit, lâcha Dazai d'un air suffisant.

\- Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? s'écria Chûya. Et combien de fois est-ce que ma Corruption t'a sauvé la vie ? Hein ? Tu peux me le rappeler ?

\- Elle n'aurait servi qu'une seule fois, si je n'avais pas eu la bonté d'âme de t'arrêter après coup. Si le double noir a fonctionné par le passé, c'est grâce à moi.

\- Je vais le tuer.

Mori bâilla sans chercher à se faire discret. Il était las des disputes qui animaient constamment ces deux-là. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience alors que Dazai faisait encore partie de la Mafia Portuaire et au fond, il avait toujours trouvé cette dynamique amusante. Mais alors même qu'ils n'étaient plus forcés de se côtoyer tous les jours, la simple hypothèse qu'ils retravaillent ensemble suffisait à les rendre dingues.

\- Il ne s'agit que d'une soirée, déclara le parrain. Et ce n'est qu'une simple affaire d'espionnage. Vous avez déjà accompli bien plus que cela en une nuit.

\- Si ce n'est qu'une « simple affaire » pourquoi vous ne la confiez pas à quelqu'un de moins expérimenter ? demanda Chûya.

\- Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de s'attaquer à un petit poisson, déclara Fukuzawa. George Orwell est l'un des plus grands représentants de la Trinité. Cette organisation nous dépasse en nombre et pourrait nous faire tomber si nous n'y sommes pas préparés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous, exactement ? voulut savoir Dazai en se grattant la nuque.

Mori sortit alors un prospectus de la poche intérieur de son grand manteau noir et le fit glisser sur le bureau, à la vue de Dazai et Chûya. Une publicité pour un bar que le jeune membre de l'Agence ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Le Lupin ?

\- Orwell est un fervent amateur de jazz, expliqua le parrain. Le Lupin fait venir quelques artistes ce soir pour une soirée spéciale. Nous pensons qu'il s'y rendra.

\- Et vous voulez qu'on y aille aussi ? s'enquit Chûya.

\- Pour savoir ce qu'il trafique, précisé Fukuzawa. S'il est ici, à Yokohama, ce n'est certainement pas pour faire du tourisme. Et je veux connaître les réelles raisons de sa visite.

Chûya et Dazai laissèrent échapper un long soupir.

\- Écoutez, repris le patron de l'Agence. Nous savons que si la mission tourne mal, vous serez les seuls à pouvoir gérer. Il ne s'agit pas de vous réunir par plaisir, croyez bien que Mori et moi, nous nous passerions bien de devoir collaborer. Mais il s'agit de la Trinité. Si Orwell a de mauvaises intentions, elles ne concerneront pas que l'Agence, ou la Mafia. C'est toute la ville qui sera en danger.

Les deux subordonnés échangèrent un regard. Sur ce point, ils s'entendaient très bien. Ils aimaient leur ville et ils feraient n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Y compris reformer le double noir, le temps d'une nouvelle nuit.

\- Vous avez déjà fait vos preuves, ajouta Mori. Par le passé, comme plus récemment avec Lovecraft et Steinbeck. Je sais que vous ne nous décevrez pas.

Il suffit à Dazai et Chûya de se regarder pour parvenir à se mettre d'accord.

Une soirée. Une seule. Après cela, ils reviendraient à leur haine respective et feraient en sorte de ne plus jamais avoir à travailler ensemble.

* * *

 **Le Lupin. 21h45.**

\- Tu t'es pris pour quoi ? l'interrogea Dazai. Une dominatrice d'un genre douteux ?

\- Va te faire voir, le suicidaire.

\- Sérieusement, ce pantalon en cuir appelle à la débauche. Les hommes comme les femmes ne vont pas cesser de te reluquer. Et je te rappelle qu'on était censés se faire discrets. Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ?

\- Tu remarqueras, Dazai, que tu es le seul à me reluquer depuis qu'on est arrivés.

L'intéressé déglutit en observant la salle blindée du Lupin. En effet, personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Chûya n'avait décroché de regard lubrique que de la part du barman et d'un duo de jeunes femmes en train de discuter autour d'une table, un peu plus loin. Un mystère pour Dazai, lui qui était bien incapable de détacher ses yeux de son partenaire.

Chûya avait revêtu ce pantalon en cuir noir qu'il arborait déjà à l'époque où ils faisaient tous les deux, partie de la Mafia Portuaire et qui moulait le bas de son corps comme rien d'autre. Dazai n'avait pas cherché se cacher. Aussi fort pouvaient-ils se haïr, il avait toujours trouvé Chûya magnifique et ça aurait été mentir que de dire que leur mésentente changeait quelque chose à cela.

\- Difficile de m'en empêcher, répondit Dazai.

Le roux, lui, n'avait jamais pris au sérieux les regards insistants de son ancien ami. Il leur était déjà arrivé de flirter, de nombreuses fois, mais dans sa tête, cela relevait davantage d'un jeu, que d'une réelle tentative de séduction. Dazai se fichait déjà assez de lui, il n'avait pas l'intention de tomber là-dedans et de finir le cœur brisé. Il avait suffisamment souffert.

\- Concentre-toi plutôt sur la raison de notre présence ici, conseilla Chûya.

Alors que nos deux acolytes bavassaient au comptoir du bar, George Orwell, lui, se trouvait assis à la table la plus proche de la scène, à écouter avec attention les musiciens qui enchainaient les morceaux de jazz depuis une trois-quarts d'heure, déjà.

\- Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi, qu'on n'apprendra rien en restant à l'observer, répliqua Dazai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, alors ?

\- Qu'on fouille.

Chûya fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas certain de savoir où Dazai voulait en venir.

\- J'ai passé suffisamment de temps ici avec Odasaku et Ango pour savoir où se trouve les vestiaires. On y file et on fouille dans sa veste. Les hommes d'affaires dans son genre cachent toujours leurs secrets dans leurs poches.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait stupide au point de laisser traîner des informations compromettantes dans la poche d'un manteau ?

\- En tout cas, aux vues de sa tenue, il n'a rien sur lui en ce moment, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

Dazai engloutit le reste de son whisky et sauta de son tabouret, avant de lancer une main chevaleresque vers Chûya.

\- Me feriez-vous l'insigne honneur de m'accompagner, cher et tendre partenaire d'un soir ?

Le jeune mafieux ignora le sous-entendu et lâcha un léger rire moqueur, mais pas moins sincère, puis balaya doucement la main tendue de Dazai, avant de se lever et de le contourner pour sortir de la salle.

* * *

 **Le Lupin. 22h00.**

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à soudoyer le gérant des vestiaires. Le simple fait de voir la plaque de l'Agence de Dazai et le poignard que Chûya portait à sa ceinture, suffit à le faire déguerpir, laissant toute liberté aux deux jeunes hommes.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cabine étroite servant de rangement aux différents vêtements, et se retrouvèrent alors encerclés de tout un tas de vestes, plus semblables les unes que les autres.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'on est censé savoir laquelle est la sienne ? demanda Chûya déjà exaspéré par la situation.

\- Celle dans laquelle on trouvera des choses compromettantes.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'on va devoir fouiller chacune de ses vestes.

\- Je vois que la perspective de passer ta soirée dans un placard en ma compagnie t'enchante, lâcha Dazai avec un sourire provocateur.

Chûya serra les dents, énervé par son comportement.

\- J'ai déjà du mal à te supporter lorsque tu te trouves à trois kilomètres de moi, alors coincé ici, je ne te garantis pas que je puisse me contenir.

\- Te contenir ? Dois-je y voir une quelconque allusion ?

\- Tu es impossible !

Dazai répondit par un sourire aussi radieux que suffisant. Chûya ignorait s'il rêvait de le lui arracher ou de l'admirer.

Il secoua la tête et se mit à fouiller, en espérant que cela suffirait à ne pas penser à son incorrigible partenaire.

Ils passèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes en silence, à tourner et retourner les différents vêtements pendus dans cette petite pièce, sans rien trouver. Nombreuses étaient les vestes qui reposaient désormais par terre, grâce aux légendaires bonnes manières de Dazai, qui préférait balancer les choses plus tôt que de les ranger.

\- Ça ne mène à rien, finit par dire Chûya, désespéré.

\- Ne te décourage pas, petite limace. On a fait que la moitié du vestiaire.

\- On perd du temps. Qui sait ce qu'est en train de manigancer Orwell, pendant qu'on se prend la tête à farfouiller dans ces manteaux ? Qu'est-ce que ça nous apprend ?

\- Qu'une certaine Mademoiselle Kishiro a prévu de finir la soirée complètement ivre, annonça Dazai en sortant un portefeuille et une boite d'aspirine de la poche d'un blouson en daim.

Chûya soupira en passant une main contre son visage. La soirée promettait d'être encore longue, alors il se remit à fouiller de son côté. Une petite minute de silence s'écoula, puis il n'entendit plus Dazai remuer la pile de vêtements qu'il avait accumulé par terre.

Il tourna la tête pour découvrir le jeune homme recouvert de bandage, les yeux rivés au sol, un sourire triste sur le visage.

\- Ça me manque, déclara-t-il soudainement.

\- De fiche le bazar dans les fringues de parfaits inconnus ?

\- De travailler avec toi.

Chûya se figea et sentit son cœur se serrer. À quoi jouait, Dazai ? Ça l'amusait de se moquer de lui comme ça ?

\- Arrête, dit-il plus comme une supplication que comme un ordre.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas l'entendre ?

\- Pas de la part d'un menteur dans ton genre.

\- Je ne mens jamais sur ce type de chose. Et tu le sais, très bien.

En effet. Lorsque Dazai se laissait aller à des confessions pareilles, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était sincère. Chûya n'avait juste pas envie de reconnaître le poids de sa dernière déclaration.

\- Ça ne te manque pas, à toi ? demanda Dazai.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me manquer, dis-moi ? La façon dont tu fichais constamment de ce que tu faisais, le nombre de fois où tu t'es fait enlever, le divertissement que tu tirais de ma corruption, tes tentatives de suicide à répétition ?

Dazai ne fut pas vexé par sa réponse. Il le méritait.

\- Ou ton départ de la Mafia sans même prendre la peine de me dire au revoir ? acheva Chûya.

Sans même sans rendre compte, le roux s'accrochait désespérément à la veste qui se trouvait devant lui, comme pour s'empêcher de se retourner et d'avoir à affronter le regard de Dazai. Il n'eut pas à le faire, car le jeune membre d'Agence vint se placer lui-même dans son dos. Il était si proche que Chûya pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque.

\- Chûya …

\- Arrête ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

Il finit par se tourner pour faire face à son ancien partenaire. Dazai le dominait de ses vingt centimètres de plus, mais Chûya n'avait pas l'intention de se soumettre pour autant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement, Dazai ?

\- Savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à regretter la belle époque.

\- « La belle époque » ? répéta Chûya dans un rire sans joie. Pour qui ? Parce que pour ma part, je n'ai le souvenir que d'une période sombre durant laquelle tu te plaisais à me considérer comme un moins que rien.

\- Tu étais mon partenaire, Chûya. Tu as toujours été mon égal.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu te plaisais à me rappeler que je n'étais qu'un incapable sans toi.

Dazai baissa les yeux, la mine triste. Jamais Chûya ne lui avait vu une expression pareille. Était-il sincère ou est-ce que ce n'était qu'une énième façon de se payer sa tête ?

\- Chûya, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire sentir mal.

\- C'est pourtant exactement ce que tu m'as fait ressentir durant toutes nos années passées ensemble.

\- C'est juste que … Je ne savais pas comment …

\- Comment quoi ?

\- … Comment te faire comprendre que je …

Ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas se rapprochant de la pièce.

Ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux et aperçurent plusieurs ombres se former sous la porte, tandis que des voix s'élevaient à l'extérieur.

\- Alors, ce concert, George ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? lança une femme.

\- Une vraie merveille. Les japonais ont une façon de jouer le jazz qui n'a pas son pareil.

\- Vous resterez bien boire un dernier verre ? proposa un homme.

\- Malheureusement, j'ai des affaires importantes qui m'attendent demain matin. Et je m'en voudrais d'y arriver avec la gueule de bois.

Les trois personnes se mirent à rire.

Toujours immobiles dans le vestiaire, Chûya sentit une perle de sueur couler entre ses omoplates, tandis que Dazai serrait les dents, énervé contre lui-même. Il s'était laissé aller à discuter avec Chûya au point d'en oublier sa mission.

\- On est foutus, murmura son partenaire. Orwell va débarquer récupérer sa veste et on sera repérés.

Dazai réfléchit à toute vitesse, à la recherche d'une solution. Le double noir s'était déjà sorti de situations bien plus compliquées que celle-là, il n'était alors pas question de se faire prendre aussi bêtement.

Une idée, complètement dingue, lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Pas forcément, chuchota-t-il. Il n'est pas forcé de savoir que nous étions là pour fouiller.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il imagine ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire dans le vestiaire d'un bar, au milieu d'un tas de fringues, à part fouiner ?

Dazai n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer son plan, qu'il vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser, signe que George Orwell était sur le point de rentrer dans la pièce.

Ni une, ni deux, Dazai passa une main glacée dans le cou de Chûya, déposa la seconde sur hanche, et le plaqua contre le mur avant de venir capturer les lèvres de son partenaire entre les siennes.

Le jeune mafieux se figea sous la douce sensation de la bouche de Dazai. Bon sang, mais que fabriquait cet abruti ? Chûya sentit la colère monter en lui, en se disant qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un nouveau jeu pour lui. Pourtant, il fut incapable de se débattre, de contrer le corps glacé de son partenaire collé à lui. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et apprécia, malgré lui, le goût exquis des lèvres de Dazai plaquées contre les siennes.

\- Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire …

Ils entendirent tous les deux la poignée de la porte être relevée, sans que cette dernière n'ait été ouverte, alors que George Orwell reprenait la conversation avec ses accompagnateurs.

Dazai et Chûya détachèrent leurs bouches l'une de l'autre, mais la main du premier demeura sur la hanche du deuxième. Ils se regardèrent fixement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Dazai était si proche que Chûya pouvait sentir le parfum alcoolisé de son haleine. Dazai lui, pouvait sans peine percevoir les battements de cœur affolés de Chûya contre sa propre poitrine.

\- Je … Il fallait faire diversion, murmura Dazai, le souffle court.

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre son acolyte.

Les deux hommes détachèrent brièvement leurs regards pour fixer la porte toujours fermée, par-delà laquelle résonnaient les voix d'Orwell, de l'homme et de la femmes inconnus.

Chûya fut le premier à reporter son attention sur son partenaire, les yeux rivés sur cette bouche tentatrice qui reposait contre la sienne quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour refreiner son envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait jamais été question de sérieux avec Dazai. Alors pourquoi en avait-il autant besoin ?

Dazai le regarda à son tour et Chûya sentit les ongles du suicidaire s'ancrer dans la peau de sa hanche, à travers le fin tissu de son débardeur noir.

\- Il va revenir, murmura Chûya.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, répondit Dazai sans cesser de fixer les lèvres du roux.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'il nous démasque.

\- Surtout pas.

\- C'est pour la mission.

\- Pour la mission, oui.

Et la seconde suivante, ils s'embrassaient comme si le lendemain n'existait pas. Dazai enveloppa le corps de Chûya entre ses bras, tandis que le roux enfouissait ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns en bataille de son collègue.

Il ne s'agissait pas du baiser chaste qu'ils avaient partagés quelques minutes auparavant. Cette fois-ci, ils laissèrent libre court à cette passion dévorante qui les travaillaient depuis quatre ans et qui se manifestait sous forme de haine chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Leurs lèvres mouvaient avec expertise en une symphonie parfaite de dents qui s'entrechoquent et de langues qui s'entremêlent, comme si leurs bouches avaient été façonnées l'une pour l'autre. Dazai osa glisser ses mains à moitié bandées sous le haut de Chûya, caressant sa peau aussi brûlante que ses baisers.

Le roux lâcha un léger gémissement en sentant les doigts de son partenaire caresser ses hanches avec avidité, et Dazai en profita pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait expérimenter un baiser d'une telle ferveur. Ils quémandaient cette sensation plus que leur prochain souffle.

Perdus dans l'intensité du moment, ils n'entendirent même pas la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître le fameux George Orwell de l'autre côté, l'air aussi surpris que gêné.

Dazai et Chûya se détachèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, lorsque la lumière de la pièce adjacentes les aveugla. Les lèvres rougies et le souffle court, Chûya baissa les yeux, tandis que Dazai prenait la parole.

\- Oh mon dieu, pardonnez-nous mon cher monsieur. Je crois que nous nous sommes laissé emporter, fit-il dans un rire nerveux assez convaincant.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, répondit George en bafouillant légèrement. Je viens juste récupérer mon manteau.

Dazai se décala sur le côté pour laisser passer l'homme, qui vint récupérer l'un des vêtements que les deux compères n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'examiner.

Orwell partit sans demander son reste, visiblement pressé de quitter cette pièce, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls dans le vestiaire. L'ambiance fut assez lourde après cela, aucun ne sachant comment réagir après ce baiser échangé, et qui était loin de les avoir laissés indifférents.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, finit par dire Dazai.

Chûya approuva vivement d'un signe de tête, sans savoir réellement quoi faire d'autre.

* * *

 **Rue de Yokohama. 22h52.**

Le roux accueillit avec bonheur la brise fraîche de l'extérieur, après avoir eu le sang bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Il passa distraitement ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore enflées et se surprit à sourire tout seul.

Il secoua la tête. Non, mais quel idiot faisait-il … Ce n'était qu'une ruse, une distraction pour éviter à Orwell de comprendre la réelle raison de leur présence dans ces vestiaires. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la langueur avec laquelle Dazai l'avait embrassé, à la pression de ses mains sur le creux de ses reins … Son abruti de partenaire suicidaire était-il bon comédien à ce point ?

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer à l'Agence et de faire un rapport au patron.

La déclaration de Dazai sortit Chûya de ses pensées. Il sentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée que cette mission avait été un échec sur tous les plans. Il n'avait pas réussi à découvrir ce que George Orwell fabriquait à Yokohama et sa relation avec Dazai ne se retrouvait qu'encore plus perturbée qu'avant. Maintenant il était bien incapable de savoir s'il le détestait ou non et le fait que Dazai veuille déjà partir, signifiait qu'ils allaient être, une nouvelle fois, séparés.

Pour deux semaines, six mois, ou encore quatre nouvelles années ? Qui savait ? Peut-être qu'ils ne parleraient jamais de ce baiser et qu'ils emporteraient cet instant avec eux dans la tombe.

\- Je vais … Je vais y aller, reprit Dazai.

Mais le regard triste du jeune brun poussa Chûya à ne pas en rester là.

Il serra les poings et inspira l'air frais comme si ce dernier était imprégné de courage et expira longuement. Il se tourna face à son acolyte, de dos, déjà trois ou quatre mètres devant lui.

\- Dazai !

Ce dernier se retourna doucement et si Chûya avait voulu se désister, il en aurait été bien incapable face à ces deux grands yeux sombres et brillants.

\- Si à l'époque, on avait partagé le même genre de choses que ce qui vient de se passer dans ce vestiaire, alors oui : ça me manquerait.

Dazai sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'une chaleur bienveillante et il fut incapable de trouver les mots adéquats pour répondre à cela et exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Mais un jour, il trouverait ces termes qui lui permettraient de parler à Chûya et de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et la place qu'il y occupait depuis plus de six ans.

Alors, en attendant, il se contenta de sourire. Sincèrement, comme il ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps. Et il suffit de cela pour que Chûya comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Ils se reverraient très bientôt. Et pas en tant que maquereau et limace. Rien que Dazai et Chûya.


	3. Chapitre 3

**N°3**

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 19h13.**

\- « Un suicide, seul, c'est d'une vaine tristesse. Mais se suicider à deux, c'est infiniment mieux. »

Dazai rabâchait les mêmes paroles en boucle depuis près de trois quarts d'heure et il ne restait que peu d'agents qui n'étaient pas sur le point de devenir fous. Kunikida avait déjà brisé deux de ses stylos préférés, à bout de nerfs, Yosano s'était retranchée dans son cabinet en entendant le premier couplet, Tanizaki faisait de son mieux pour étouffer la voix de Dazai sous la capuche de son sweat et même Fukuzawa avait craqué et fermé la porte de son bureau, alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais.

Seuls Kenji et son optimiste résistant à tout épreuve, Ranpo et son indifférence légendaire et Atsushi et son incapacité à tenir tête à Dazai, semblaient encore tranquilles à l'idée de l'écouter fredonner sa chanson préférée.

Tournoyant sur sa chaise de bureau, son casque sur les oreilles, le grand brun se souciait peu de l'enfer qu'il faisait vivre à ses collègues et augmenta même d'une octave en entamant le refrain.

\- « Un suicide amoureux, à deux c'est beaucoup mieux. Un suicide amoureux, tout seul, c'est malheureux. »

\- Retenez-moi ou je le tue, menaça Kunikida.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, répliqua simplement Ranpo.

\- Ooh soyez sympas les gars, intervint Kenji. Chanter, ça éveille la bonne humeur.

\- Pas quand il s'agit d'une chanson sur le suicide ! osa rétorquer Tanizaki.

Dazai ne manquait pas une pièce du spectacle et sourit en les entendant débattre de son sort. Il chantait dans le vide depuis un moment et le casque présent sur ses oreilles n'était là que pour la forme : aucune musique n'en sortait. Il pouvait donc à sa guise écouter les plaintes de ses collègues comme la plus douce des mélodies.

Dazai avait toujours été taquin et au fond, ses amis l'aimaient autant qu'ils le détestaient pour ça.

\- Difficile de croire que vous fassiez de bons partenaires quand on vous voit si à cran rien qu'en l'entendant chanter, fit remarquer Atsushi à l'intention de Kunikida.

\- En effet, approuva ce dernier malgré lui. Parfois, je me demande comment il était avec son ancien partenaire de la Mafia Portuaire.

\- Nakahara ? Celui qui peut garder la tête à l'envers sans faire tomber son chapeau ? demanda Kenji, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

La simple mention du nom de Chûya suffit à sortir Dazai de sa transe musicale et il retira son casque pour mieux entendre.

\- Vous parlez de la limace ? demanda-t-il naturellement.

\- Tu nous écoutais ? s'exclama Kunikida.

\- Vous semblez vous interroger sur mon passé, je viens seulement apporter les réponses à vos questions, petits ignorants.

\- Est-ce que je suis le seul qui ne se sente absolument pas concerné par cette conversation ? voulut savoir Ranpo en lâchant son journal des yeux.

Ils purent presque entendre leur patron soupirer d'exaspération depuis son bureau. Il aimait beaucoup ses employés, mais parfois ils l'épuisaient.

\- On se demandait comment ça se passait avec votre ancien partenaire, lorsque vous faisiez encore partie de la Mafia, reprit Atsushi.

-Il y a temps à dire sur Chûya et moi que je ne saurais même pas par où commencer.

\- Et si tu ne commençais nulle part ? proposa Kunikida. On a des rapports à bouclés.

Dazai fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître et j'en suis le premier étonné, je préfère parler de Chûya que d'écrire ces fichus rapports.

Kunikida soupira, mais finit par relativiser. Bon, au moins l'entendre parler valait toujours mieux que de l'entendre chanter.

\- On s'est rencontré à la Mafia, à l'âge de quatorze ans, et on ne sait jamais vraiment bien entendu. J'étais plutôt du genre enjoué et joueur, quand il n'était qu'un gamin distant et torturé. J'ai piqué une crise à Mori lorsqu'il nous a affecté ensemble en tant que partenaires, l'année suivante. Nous n'avions même jamais fait la moindre mission ensemble, j'étais juste forcé d'être avec lui parce que mon pouvoir pouvait l'empêcher de mourir. Autant vous dire que c'était sacrément maigre et frustrant comme raison.

\- Bien sûr, que vaut la vie des autres face à ton bon plaisir, Dazai ? répliqua Kunikida.

L'intéressé balaya sa réplique d'un revers de main, sans prendre la peine de répondre.

\- Le fait est que nous avons appris à travailler ensemble, forcés de respecter les ordres du parrain. Et même si nous n'étions jamais d'accord sur rien, nous n'avons raté aucune de nos missions. C'est ce qui nous a valu le surnom de Double Noir.

\- Eh bien, qui l'aurait cru ? lâcha Tanizaki.

\- Personne. Après tout il est petit, pas très musclé, nerveux et il a vraiment mauvais goût en matière de vêtements. Moi-même je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire équipe avec un type pareil.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez pu vous supporter durant toutes ces années ? l'interrogea Kenji.

Dazai réfléchit quelques secondes à la question. Si au début, il avait commencé à parler avec amusement, il était impossible de manquer la mélancolie qui brillait désormais dans ses yeux et il marqua une pause tandis qu'un sourire triste s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

\- Parce qu'il est aussi la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, dit-il le regard dans le vague. Il n'a peur de rien et il est capable de tout pour protéger ceux auxquels il tient. Il était également ma plus grande source d'inspiration en matière de taquineries. Et malgré nos différends, il est devenu la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance en ce monde et la seule à qui je confierai ma vie, sans la moindre hésitation. Sans vouloir t'offusquer, mon cher Kunikida !

\- Je ne m'offusque pas, répliqua ce dernier. Tu as raison de ne pas me faire confiance sur ce point, avec les deux heures quotidiennes de chansons morbides que je dois me taper à cause de toi.

Dazai lui lança un clin d'œil, avant de se perdre à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

\- Il aura beau prétendre le contraire de son côté, moi, ça me manque de travailler avec lui parfois. Et je sais que …

Dazai fut interrompu par une mélodie provenant de l'ordinateur de Kunikida et signalant un appel vidéo. Il était extrêmement rare qu'ils en reçoivent. En général, il s'agissait du patron qui utilisait les joies de la technologie pour pouvoir réclamer quelque chose à ses employés, sans avoir à sortir de son bureau, mais le logo vide de toute photo et l'inscription « inconnu » signalait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Fukuzawa et ne présageait rien de bon.

Tous les agents présents se rassemblèrent autour de l'ordinateur par curiosité, peinant à tous rentrer dans le cadre de la caméra. Mais seul Dazai réagit lorsque Kunikida répondit à l'appel et que le visage de Fyodor Dostoïevski apparut à l'écran.

\- Fyodor … murmura-t-il.

Ce sorcier. Dazai n'avait eu l'occasion de le croiser qu'une seule fois, mais c'était le genre de personnage qui laissait une assez forte impression, en vous mordant d'un froid si intense qu'il vous suffisait de revoir son visage pour être parcouru de frissons.

\- Dazai, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Et comment ! Moi qui pensait que toi et tes rongeurs, vous vous étiez entre-dévorés comme les animaux primitifs et sauvages que vous êtes.

\- Tu me vexes, là. Alors que je me faisais une joie de te revoir.

Les autres assistèrent en silence à cet échange, ne sachant pas vraiment de quelle façon intervenir. Dazai semblait se trouver face à un adversaire au caractère presque similaire au sien et la manière dont ils se renvoyaient la balle était assez intrigante à regarder.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Tu as perdu ta baguette magique ? Ton balai volant ? Le pauvre petit sorcier que tu es n'a plus de quoi faire joue-joue avec la magie depuis que ses alliés de la Guilde se sont fait écrasés comme des moucherons ?

Les paroles de Dazai étaient crues et respiraient le sarcasme, mais contrairement à l'effet intimidant qu'il pouvait avoir sur la plupart des gens, Fyodor ne se laissa pas démonter et un sourire narquois à glacer le sang, fendit son visage. Une réaction qui ne rassura pas Dazai le moins du monde.

\- Je te conseille de changer de ton, Osamu, lui dit le russe.

\- Sinon quoi ? répliqua le suicidaire sans prendre sa menace au sérieux.

\- Sinon, je torture ton cher et tendre partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de l'achever.

Les mots eurent à peine le temps de prendre un sens dans l'esprit de Dazai, que Fyodor se décalait de sa propre caméra, laissant entrer la silhouette fine de Chûya en plan arrière. Le jeune mafieux avait les bras étendus de part et d'autre de son corps, les poignets capturés entre des chaines de fer qui paraissaient aussi lourdes que rouillées.

\- Chûya …

Le sang de Dazai ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur cessa de battre quelques secondes. Il n'était plus question de jouer. Il sentit des sueurs froides glisser le long de son dos et s'efforça de serrer les dents pour ne pas exploser de rage.

Il agrippa si fermement les bords du bureau que ses collègues eurent peur de voir le bois se briser sous ses doigts. Il fixait l'écran avec un mélange de peur et de colère, ses pupilles noircies comme jamais. Dazai était un sacré personnage et il avait tendance à tout prendre à la légère, avec sa confiance en soi inébranlable et ses années d'expériences. Et pourtant, jamais personne de l'avait vu pris d'une telle fureur.

\- Oh, reprit Fyodor, amusé. On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible.

\- Espèce de sale fils de pu…

\- Dazai … Il me semblait t'avoir dit de changer de ton.

Il le vit abaisser un levier dans l'angle droit de la caméra et la seconde suivante, les chaines autour des poignets de Chûya se mire à s'enrouler sur elles-mêmes tendant encore davantage ses bras dans des directions opposées. Il ne manqua pas d'entendre le geignement de douleur étouffé de son ancien partenaire qui, aux vues de son visage fatigué, devait subir ce petit jeu depuis déjà un moment.

Dazai ancra ses ongles dans le bureau. À cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour avoir la capacité de traverser les écrans. Mais ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'écouter ce que Fyodor avait à lui dire, il se fit violence pour se contenir.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu joues, exactement ? lâcha Dazai entre ses dents.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien, à vrai dire. Pour tout t'avouer, lorsque j'ai préparé cette petite vengeance pour nous avoir ridiculiser la Guilde et moi, j'ai d'abord pensé à enlever ton précieux tigre, ou encore ton petit protégé de la Mafia au manteau noir.

Atsushi se raidit malgré lui en s'imaginant à la place de Chûya. Akutagawa lui, aurait probablement fait des pieds et des mains pour tout détruire, mais rien n'aurait garanti qu'il s'en serait mieux sorti que Chûya.

\- Mais difficile d'approcher l'un de ces deux-là, sachant qu'ils sont constamment confrontés l'un à l'autre et étant donné leurs prouesses communes face à Fitzgerald, poursuivit Fyodor. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, jusqu'à ce que John Steinbeck me rapporte leur échec, à lui et à Lovecraft, face à ceux que l'on appelle le Double Noir.

Dazai repensa à cette fameuse nuit où lui et Chûya s'étaient retrouvés pour une mission, pour la première fois depuis son départ de la Mafia, quatre ans auparavant. Il aurait aimé dire tant de choses à son partenaire ce soir-là, mais comme toujours il n'avait su s'exprimer qu'à travers ce jeu d'insultes et de taquineries et qui leur était propre à tous les deux.

À cet instant, il regretta. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Chûya sans qu'il n'ait pu lui parler, il ne le supporterait pas.

\- John n'a pas les talents d'orateur de Poe lorsqu'il s'agit de raconter des histoires, mais il a très bien su me décrire votre complicité cachée, votre harmonie. Et la façon dont vous comptiez l'un pour l'autre. De la façon dont Chûya s'est retrouvé paniqué et a accouru jusqu'à toi, après que Lovecraft t'ait porté deux coups qui auraient pu t'être fatals. Je me suis dit que ce besoin de protéger l'autre devait marcher dans les deux sens.

Fyodor laissa échapper un sourire machiavélique sur sa peau blanche.

\- Et à en juger par la peur qui règne sur ton visage, je crois que j'ai eu raison.

\- Bordel, Fyodor, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- M'amuser un peu.

Il tira une énième fois sur son levier et les chaînes s'entortillèrent un peu plus, étendant davantage les bras de Chûya qui, cette fois-ci, ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Dazai écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Il ne supporterait pas une seconde de plus de savoir le roux en train de souffrir.

\- Merde, Fyodor, arrête !

\- Tu vas devoir t'en charger tout seul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je vais laisser les chaînes s'enrouler en continue, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrachent les bras de ton petit partenaire. S'il veut vraiment s'échapper, rien ne l'en empêche. Il lui suffira d'utiliser sa corruption.

Dazai comprit. Il sut où Fyodor voulait en venir et la colère le submergea jusqu'à déborder.

\- Tu ne lui donnes aucune porte de sortie, sale enfoiré, murmura Dazai, à bout de nerfs. S'il se laisse torturer, il mourra de douleur et s'il utilise sa corruption, il mourra d'épuisement. Parce que je ne serais pas là pour l'arrêter.

\- Sauf si tu le retrouves à temps, chantonna Fyodor.

Dazai n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait Fyodor et Chûya. Et malgré les tentatives adjacentes de Tanizaki pour tracer l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur du sorcier, ses recherches étaient vaines.

\- Dazai …

L'intéressé releva vivement la tête en entendant la voix affaiblie de Chûya résonner dans son micro. Son cœur se fendit en voyant la fatigue sur son visage, et les tremblements de son corps.

\- Chûya, je vais trouver une solution, je te le promets.

\- Arrête, imbécile … lâcha-t-il avec autant de conviction que possible. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Il n'attend que ça.

\- Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais t'abandonner.

\- Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Ces paroles brisèrent le brun, mais il fut bien forcé d'admettre qu'il les méritait. Fyodor s'amusait visiblement beaucoup de la situation et cela ne fit qu'énerver Dazai encore plus. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que le russe abaissait complètement le levier et déclarait :

\- Tu as environ quinze minutes pour le trouver avant que la douleur ne devienne réellement insupportable. Bonne chance, Dazai.

Et l'appel se coupa.

Dazai n'avait jamais été aussi alarmé, aussi dépourvu et perdu quant à la marche à suivre. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où était Chûya et jamais quinze minutes ne lui avaient paru aussi court.

\- Merde, paniqua Dazai. Comment est-ce que je …

\- Il est à la consigne abandonnée de la gare, déclara Ranpo.

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune détective au cheveux noirs de jais.

\- Comment est-ce que vous … ? commença à demander Atsushi.

\- Ma super hypothèse, gamin, répliqua-t-il comme une évidence. Même quelqu'un sans mon pouvoir aurait pu le deviner. Les chaînes utilisées par Fyodor sont vielles et usées et correspondent à celle que l'on utilisait pour attacher les caisses lors des transports de marchandises sur les trains de livraison, s'il on croit les numéros d'inscriptions gravés dessus. On constate aussi, d'après la luminosité de la pièce et la position du soleil en pleine descente de cette heure-ci, que c'est un endroit qui se trouve au sud-ouest de la ville. Et si on s'en réfère au courant d'eau que l'on pouvait entendre en fond sonore, Fyodor n'a pu conduire Chûya qu'à la gare abandonnée de Yokohama.

Dazai aurait volontiers embrassé le détective pour cette analyse brillante (et à laquelle il serait sûrement aussi parvenu, s'il n'avait pas été si perturbé), mais il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et s'élança vers la porte pour quitter l'Agence.

En courant vite, il pourrait atteindre la consigne de la gare en douze minutes.

\- Tiens bon, Chûya, murmura-t-il.

* * *

 **Gare ferroviaire abandonnée de Yokohama. 19h45.**

Les calculs de Dazai étaient justes. Il arriva devant la consigne de la gare, onze minute et trente-sept secondes après avoir quitté l'Agence. Il n'avait jamais été du genre sportif et il se serait sans doute plaint de la façon dont ses poumons le brûlaient s'il n'avait pas été si préoccupé par Chûya, pour s'en soucier.

Il arrivait trop tard. Le jeune mafieux n'avait pas pu supporter la douleur et déjà de longues traînés de fumées noires s'échappaient du bâtiment abandonné et désormais, pratiquement réduit à l'état de cendre.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit quelques mètres plus loin, déchirant le silence environnant. Au milieu de cet amas de débris et de poussière, Dazai aperçu la silhouette de son ancien partenaire. Pris aux griffes de sa propre Corruption, Chûya laissait libre court à ses pulsions destructrices et incapable de s'arrêter, il envoyait des regroupements de gravitons autour de lui, massacrant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Ne pensant qu'à la survie de son ami, Dazai se précipita jusqu'à lui.

\- Chûya, hurla-t-il.

L'intéressé se figea et pendant un court instant de folie, Dazai crut que le simple fait d'entendre sa voix dire son prénom, suffirait à le ramener à la raison. Une pensée utopique dont le brun prit rapidement conscience en voyant le roux se tourner vers lui, les yeux vides et un sourire fou sur les lèvres.

La seconde qui suivait Chûya prenait Dazai pour cible et manqua plusieurs fois de le faire exploser, si le détective de l'Agence n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes. Il vit Chûya perdre de sa précision au fur et mesure de ses attaques et Dazai paniqua davantage. Le mafieux allait bientôt arriver au bout de ses forces et mourir de fatigue, sous les yeux de sa moitié.

Dazai refusa de croire à la fin du Double Noir et s'élança droit sur Chûya, en oubliant son risque d'y rester, lui aussi.

\- Chûya, arrête ! C'est moi !

Mais c'était comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Il était en train de rassembler la plus grande masse de gravitons que Dazai ne l'avait jamais vu créer et profita de cet instant pour traverser les quelques derniers mètres qui les séparaient, et prit le visage de Chûya en coupe entre ses mains.

\- C'est moi, Chûya ! Regarde-moi !

Le manipulateur de gravité avait atteint une phase si intense de sa Corruption, qu'il fallut quelques secondes au pouvoir d'annihilation de Dazai pour faire effet. Chûya se paralysa sous le toucher de son ancien partenaire et bientôt les stries rouges sur sa peau disparurent et ses yeux blancs et fous retrouvèrent leur bleu naturel que Dazai aimait tant.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux, entraînant Dazai au sol, avec lui. Son corps tremblait violemment, comme s'il mourrait de froid et il mit un moment avant de parvenir à reprendre suffisamment de son souffle pour pouvoir prendre pleinement conscience de la présence de Dazai à ses côtés, lequel n'avait toujours pas lâché son visage.

\- Espèce de crétin … parvint à murmurer Chûya.

Il s'accrocha à son épaule pour ne pas s'effondrer complètement. Il refusait de s'évanouir avant d'avoir pu dire à Dazai sa façon de penser.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas … Entrer dans son jeu … C'est ce qu'il voulait … Que tu viennes … Et que je te tue … Je n'aurais pas … Je n'aurais jamais pu me … Dazai ? Bordel, tu pleures ?

Et c'était le cas. De longues larmes de soulagement roulaient sur le visage du détective et seule sa mâchoire contractée au possible l'empêcher d'éclater en de lourds sanglots.

Chûya usa du peu de force qu'il avait encore, pour venir porter sa propre main à l'une des joues de Dazai et en essuyer les quelques perles salées, du bout des doigts. La chaleur de la peau du roux contre la sienne, fit trembler Dazai, à son tour et il relâcha un côté du visage de Chûya pour venir amener sa main sur la sienne. Il tourna légèrement la tête et embrassa le creux de la paume de son partenaire.

\- Dazai … commença Chûya.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur … le coupa ce dernier. Tellement peur de te perdre.

Jamais Dazai n'avait formulé ces mots à voix haute et pourtant, c'était un sentiment qui ne le lâchait plus depuis des années. Depuis la formation du Double Noir, et qu'il avait pris conscience de l'importance de Chûya dans sa vie, sans jamais réussir à le lui avouer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? murmura le mafieux.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Dazai, la voix prise de secousses. J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt. Si j'avais été plus attentif, j'aurais su que Fyodor …

\- Eh, tout va bien … le rassura Chûya.

Dazai se rapprocha et l'attira contre lui, dans une étreinte puissante et douloureuse.

\- Dazai, je … commença le roux en voulant se détacher.

\- Laisse-moi juste te serrer dans mes bras.

Jamais Chûya n'avait vu son ancien partenaire dans un tel état de détresse. Dazai qui était d'ordinaire si imbu de lui-même, sarcastique et impossible à perturber, se retrouvait en larmes devant lui, à l'étreindre comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction, alors qu'il avait toujours pensé que Dazai le détestait et ne voyait en lui qu'une source de taquineries inépuisable et un punching-ball fait pour encaisser ses sarcasmes, sans jamais faillir.

Mais cela aurait été mentir de dire que Chûya ne sentait pas terriblement bien au creux des bras de Dazai. La fraîcheur de son corps irradiait autour de lui et l'apaisait d'une façon unique. Alors, ravalant sa fierté, Chûya se laissa aller contre lui et enfouit sa tête entre son cou et son épaule. Il était épuisé, et jamais aucun autre endroit que le corps de Dazai ne lui avait paru aussi agréable et paisible. Il ne rêvait plus que de s'endormir ici, oubliant l'environnement apocalyptique qui les entourait.

Il se laissa glisser dans ses bras et Dazai déposa un baiser tremblant sur son front.

\- Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, le maquereau, soupira Chûya.

Dazai lâcha un léger rire à travers ses larmes.

\- Repose-toi, chuchota-t-il.

Chûya cessa de se poser des questions et vint essuyer une nouvelle fois les joues mouillées de Dazai, avant de s'autoriser à fermer doucement les yeux.

\- C'est pour cette même raison, que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes … murmura faiblement Chûya.

Dazai écarquilla doucement les yeux, sans comprendre.

\- Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre …

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots que Chûya s'endormit dans les bras du détective. Dazai laissa couler ses dernières larmes, qui atteignirent la commissure de ses lèvres fendues en un sourire sincère. Chûya était là, contre lui, en sécurité. Et intérieurement, il se fit la promesse de toujours le protéger, désormais et de lui dévoiler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à son réveil, pour ne plus jamais risquer de se quitter sur le plus grand des malentendu.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, partenaire.


	4. Chapitre 4

**N°4**

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 18h30.**

\- Avoue simplement que tu l'as fait exprès pour me prendre la tête, lâcha Chûya au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Dazai se contenta de continuer à pianoter sur son clavier et ignora la plainte de son associé d'un soir, comme toutes les précédentes qu'il avait formulé depuis une heure. Il s'efforçait de garder une expression neutre, alors que les réclamations énervées de Chûya ne lui donnaient qu'une seule envie : exploser de rire.

Les bureaux de l'Agence étaient vides et seuls les deux anciens collègues étaient encore présents, alors que le soleil commençait doucement à décliner à l'horizon, baignant la pièce d'une lueur orangée flamboyante.

Même alors que les traits de son visage étaient tirés par l'énervement, Dazai ne put s'empêcher de penser que Chûya restait magnifique, illuminé par ce coucher de soleil et dont la couleur était pratiquement semblable à celle de ses cheveux.

\- Ça te fait rire, le maquereau ?

Dazai ravala le sourire qui commençait à se former sur son visage et se remit à pianoter.

\- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être coincé ici avec toi, tu te plantes, la limace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de partir, alors ?

\- Nos patrons respectifs. J'ai beau aimé jouer avec les règles et contester les ordres, je n'irais pas jusqu'à me mesurer à un type comme Fukuzawa, encore assez fou pour parler aux chats.

Chûya soupira toute son exaspération et s'effondra sur le fauteuil, face au bureau de Dazai.

\- Quelle plaie ces rapports … À la Mafia, ramener les corps ennemis est suffisant. Tu devrais peut-être soumettre l'idée à ton patron.

\- Sauf qu'étant donné la façon dont tu as fait exploser Lovecraft, je doute qu'il y aurait eu un quelconque corps à ramener.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Chûya. Même s'il avait cru mourir d'épuisement cette nuit-là, rien n'avait été plus jouissif que de se laisser aller à sa Corruption et anéantir les sous-fifres de la Guilde.

 _« Et de retravailler avec Dazai, aussi »_ se plut à le narguer sa conscience.

Il balaya cette petite voix nasillarde de son esprit et se concentra sur le détective, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

\- Est-ce que tu as au moins une vague idée de ce que tu écris ? lui demanda le roux.

\- Non, pas la moindre. C'est Kunikida qui s'occupe d'écrire les rapports d'habitude. Mais c'est avec toi que j'ai fait cette mission, alors …

\- On ne peut pas dire que je te sois d'une grande aide.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, petit homme. Tu es là pour m'aider à me rappeler des détails de cette nuit dont je ne me souviens pas. Et corriger certains points.

\- Comme quoi ?

Dazai reporta son attention sur son rapport numérique et lâcha quelques clics, avant de répondre :

\- Par exemple, cette nuit-là, tu dirais que tu étais plutôt _misérable_ ou _pathétique_ ?

Dazai eut à peine le temps de voir le coup venir que le petit pot de fleur reposant sur le bureau lui effleurait le côté du crâne, avant d'exploser sur le mur.

\- Enflure !

Dazai ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était si facile de pousser Chûya hors de ses retranchements que ç'en était terriblement amusant. Au fond, rien n'avait réellement changé depuis quatre ans.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de le taquiner davantage que la porte adjacente menant au secrétariat de l'Agence s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, et que Chûya n'avait jusqu'alors, jamais vu.

\- Monsieur Dazai, je ne vais pas tarder à partir. Vous voulez que je vous prépare du café avant ?

\- Avec plaisir Ryûzô. Décaféiné pour moi et noir pour la petite chose.

\- C'est moi la « chose » ? s'énerva Chûya.

Au-delà du fait que Dazai n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'appeler par son nom devant l'un de ses collègues, Chûya sentit une vague de chaleur (loin d'être la bienvenue) se répandre dans tout son cœur en réalisant que ce suicidaire se souvenait de la façon dont il prenait son café.

Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le jeune secrétaire.

\- Nakahara Chûya, se présenta-t-il. Et ne vous embêtez pas pour moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester une minute de plus.

\- Peut-être qu'à défaut de vous préparer un café, je pourrais vous offrir un verre ?

Chûya comme Dazai furent plus que surpris par une telle déclaration. Ryûzô Saki était l'assistant remplaçant de Fukusawa, le temps que Naomi passe ses examens de mi semestre, et jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours été du genre discret et timide. Et pourtant, il était là, à proposer un verre à Chûya, le feu aux joues et les yeux pétillants. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le mafieux plaisait au jeune secrétaire. Suffisamment pour le pousser à lui demander un rendez-vous.

Un fait qui, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, tordit les entrailles de Dazai.

\- Je … euh … Oui, pourquoi pas ? répondit Chûya, pris au dépourvu.

\- Non.

Jamais Chûya n'avait entendu Dazai parler d'une voix si ferme et catégorique. Ni vu une telle noirceur dans son regard et son visage si fermé. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ?

\- Oh, lâcha Ryûzô, déçu. Ce n'est rien, oubliez-ça.

\- Non, non, attendez, l'interrompit Chûya avant de se tourner vers Dazai. Excuse-moi, mais je ne crois pas que l'on t'ait demandé ton avis ?

\- On a ce rapport à finir, déclara ce dernier.

Le suicidaire arborait un sérieux que son ancien partenaire ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Je ne te suis d'aucune aide, tu ne peux pas le nier. Et comme je me passerai volontiers de tes remarques désobligeantes, je vais sortir d'ici et aller boire un verre.

Il revint vers le bureau de Dazai pour récupérer son manteau et lorsqu'il se tourna pour rejoindre la sortie, il sentit une poigne se resserrer autour de son bras.

\- Bordel, mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? cracha-t-il en découvrant la main de Dazai refermée sur sa peau.

\- Ryûzô, tu peux nous laisser une minute ?

\- Euh … Oui, bien sûr. Je vous attends en bas, dit-il à l'intention de Chûya.

À cette phrase, Dazai ne put s'empêcher de raffermir, malgré lui, sa prise autour du poignet de son ancien partenaire, dans un geste possessif.

\- Lâche-moi, Dazai ! réclama le mafieux après que l'assistant ait refermé la porte derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu te fiche de ce rapport encore plus que moi, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je parte, maintenant ?

\- Je …

 _Je veux que tu restes avec moi._

Là était la vérité que Dazai aurait dû dire si seulement il en avait eu le cran. À la place il libéra Chûya et renfila ce masque sarcastique que tout le monde lui connaissait.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que je subisse la colère de Fukuzawa, simplement parce que tu te fiches de rapporter une mission qu'on a pourtant fait à deux.

\- Il n'y a rien à rapporter. On a récupéré Q et tué Lovecraft. C'est tout.

\- Le Double Noir s'est réuni ce soir-là. C'est quelque chose qu'on a fait tous les deux.

\- Cette mission ne voulait rien dire. On ne se doit rien, Dazai.

Ces mots pourtant courts et simples, lui firent bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Le détective ne se serait jamais cru si blessé par une telle indifférence. Il aurait mille fois préféré voir Chûya se mettre en colère contre lui ou lui filer un coup de poing. Mais ça … C'était au-dessus de ce que sa façade impassible pouvait supporter.

\- Éclatez-vous bien, lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

\- Dazai …

Mais déjà le brun s'était rassis à sa chaise de bureau et avait repris l'écriture de ce fameux rapport. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Chûya le regardait, immobile. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard, que ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Dazai. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il partit, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dazai s'autorisa seulement alors à passer une main sur son visage et à reculer sa chaise de son bureau, observant ce fameux rapport dans lequel il avait laissé ses doigts exprimer ce qu'il était incapable de dire à Chûya, à voix haute.

 _Je suis terriblement jaloux. Je te veux pour moi. Tu me manques. Ne me laisse pas. Ne sois pas aussi idiot que je l'ai été. J'ai besoin de toi._

* * *

 **Rues de Yokohama. 20h02.**

Il n'avait tenu qu'une petite demi-heure avant de laisser tomber l'écriture de son rapport et quitter l'Agence. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Chûya soit là, quelque part dehors, à passer du bon temps avec un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Merde, ils avaient passé près de huit ans ensemble. Dazai le connaissait par cœur et sortir avec un inconnu n'était en rien ce qu'il lui fallait. Il méritait mieux que Ryûzô, il méritait quelqu'un …

 _Comme toi ?_ se moqua sa conscience.

Bien sûr que non … Dazai ne le méritait pas. Et pourtant dieu seul savait qu'il serait prêt à tout pour arriver à attirer son attention comme Chûya avait su attirer la sienne.

Il se dirigea presque instinctivement vers le Stardust. Dazai connaissait suffisamment son ancien partenaire pour savoir qu'il serait très certainement là-bas. Il adorait l'ambiance singulière de ce bar décoré au goût des années soixante et la qualité des cocktails qu'on y servait. Et dans le cas où Dazai se serait trompé, il pourrait toujours s'y arrêtait pour noyer sa frustration dans l'alcool.

Bon sang, Chûya allait finir par le rendre complètement fou.

Il rentra dans le bar plutôt bien rempli pour ce début de soirée et apprécia la douce mélodie jazzy qui s'échappait du jukebox. Dazai n'aimait pas spécialement ce bar. Non pas que cet endroit manquait de charme ou d'un service de qualité, mais le peu de fois où il s'y était rendu en compagnie de Chûya, durant leurs années passées à la Mafia, il avait été malade de voir autant d'hommes, comme de femmes, flirter avec son partenaire.

Dazai était quelqu'un de jaloux et de possessif. Et c'était une facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'exprimait que rarement. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Chûya, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Et comme il s'y attendait, il reçut un coup au cœur en découvrant qu'il avait vu juste. Chûya était bel et bien au bar et lui tournait le dos, faisant face à un Ryûzô tout sourire. Dazai sentit les ongles de ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ses paumes et bientôt, le sang de ses coupures imprégna les bandages de ses mains. La douleur lui rappela qu'un homme comme lui, incapable de contrôler sa jalousie et d'exprimer ses sentiments, ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme Chûya.

Il ne supporterait pas ce spectacle bien longtemps, aussi décida-t-il de quitter le bar, avant de ne plus répondre de ses mots et de commencer à dire des choses qu'il regretterait.

Dazai jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette de Chûya, avant de réaliser que Ryûzô le regardait.

 _Merde_.

Il se tourna vivement pour rejoindre le couloir de l'entrée, en espérant que l'assistant remplaçant de Fukuzawa, aurait la bonne idée de ne rien dire à Chûya. Mais à peine fut-il sur le point de passer la porte, qu'il entendit la voix de Ryûzô résonner derrière lui.

\- Monsieur Dazai.

Il se mordit la langue pour contenir sa nervosité et fit de son mieux pour reprendre contenance avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

\- Tiens, Ryûzô, lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Toi aussi tu aimes l'ambiance révolutionnaire des années soixante ?

\- Vous nous avez suivi ?

\- Non, je ...

Sérieusement ? Il n'aurait jamais pu utiliser la carte de la coïncidence. Pas à Yokohama, alors qu'il y existait une centaine d'autres bars et que celui-ci se trouvait à vingt minutes à pieds de l'Agence.

Alors il se contenta de dire une partie de la vérité.

\- Chûya adore cet endroit, alors j'ai pensé que …

Ryûzô n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il travaillait à l'Agence et qu'il fréquentait Dazai près de sept jours sur sept. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le voir si tendu, à triturer ses mains sans s'en rendre compte, après s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit comme un enfant, après une bêtise.

Et pourtant, le jeune assistant se sentit concerné par la douleur de cet homme qui semblait renfermer beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses pour espérer vivre sainement.

\- Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fallait qu'il le sache. Parce que, même si Chûya lui plaisait, jamais il ne pourrait prétendre pouvoir rivaliser avec leur histoire. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé à l'époque du Double Noir était unique, et il suffisait de les voir ensemble pour comprendre qu'un lien indéfectible les unissait. Il avait tenté sa chance sur un coup de cœur pour le jeune mafieux, mais il était évident qu'il avait bien moins sa place auprès de Chûya, que ce n'était le cas de Dazai.

À en juger par le visage crispé du détective, Ryûzô savait qu'il était en train d'essayer de trouver une réponse en adéquation avec ce caractère sarcastique et farfelu qui faisait sa réputation. En vain.

Dazai soupira.

\- Peu importe, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas réciproque, alors …

\- Venez avec moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Venez. Et faites-en sorte, qu'il ne vous voit pas.

Ryûzô lui fit signe de le suivre, tandis qu'il retournait dans la salle principale. Dazai, curieux s'exécuta et laissa quelques secondes d'avance au jeune homme pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa place au bar, à côté de Chûya.

Une fois que ce dernier eut à nouveau le dos tourné, Dazai osa s'avancer discrètement et s'installa à quelques chaises des deux hommes, assez pour les entendre parler, mais pas pour être reconnaissable au premier coup d'œil, s'il prenait à Chûya l'envie de se retourner pour X raison.

Dazai commanda un whisky pour la forme et se concentra sur la conversation de Ryûzô et Chûya.

\- Désolé, s'excusa le plus jeune. C'était un ami de longue date, je voulais juste le saluer avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. Enfin, je crois. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai beaucoup d'amis. Je ne fréquente que mes collègues de la Mafia et à part Kôyô que je considère plus comme une sœur et Akutagawa, comme un petit frère énervant, je n'ai pas grand monde.

Dazai ne put retenir un sourire. Il avait beau avoir quitté la Mafia Portuaire depuis quatre ans, les membres qui la constituaient n'en restaient pas moins une famille à part entière. Il pouvait jouer les insensibles autant qu'il lui plaisait, mais Kôyô, Akutagawa, Hirotsu, et Gin lui manquaient terriblement, parfois. Mais pas autant que son ancien partenaire.

\- Au moins, toi, tu prends la peine de dire au revoir à tes amis, reprit Chûya en avalant une gorgée de son cocktail. Pas comme cet abruti de Dazai qui fiche le camp sans même prévenir.

Dazai sentit son cœur se tordre en entendant l'amertume contenue dans la voix du roux. Son départ était une chose sur laquelle il ne pourrait jamais revenir, et même avec toutes les bonnes raisons du monde, le fait qu'il soit parti sans même en parler à Chûya, était inexcusable.

\- Huit ans … Ce n'est pourtant pas rien. Je veux dire … On a passé toute notre adolescence ensemble. Comment a-t-il pu faire une croix sur tout ça, aussi facilement alors que j'en suis incapable ?

Dazai fut brisé par ces paroles. Il n'avait pas conscience du poids que son départ avait délaissé sur Chûya. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que ce dernier le déteste et ainsi rendre les choses plus faciles. Ne pas le prévenir, faire exploser sa voiture, ne pas donner de nouvelles. Mais visiblement, cela n'avait pas suffi.

\- Chûya … commença Ryûzô.

\- Bordel, est-ce que c'était si dur que ça de … de venir me le dire ? J'étais son partenaire, sa moitié, j'aurais pu tout entendre ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire qui lui ait donné l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas me parler ?

 _« Oh mon dieu »,_ pensa le détective. Chûya n'en avait pas spécialement après Dazai, mais après lui-même. Il se sentait coupable de son départ.

Dazai sentit sa main se mettre à trembler autour de son verre. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il s'était éloigné pour changer de vie et permettre à Chûya de reprendre la sienne, plus sainement, sans qu'un suicidaire comme lui, ne vienne tout gâcher.

\- Je connaissais Odasaku, continua Chûya. C'était le meilleur ami de Dazai et je ne pouvais pas prétendre pouvoir le remplacer, mais … J'aurais été là. Pour ce maquereau suicidaire insupportable, j'aurais tout encaissé. Sa colère, ses larmes, ses cauchemars, mais tu sais quoi … ? Il ne m'a offert que son indifférence et ça me bouffe littéralement de l'intérieur.

Chûya engloutit d'une traite le reste de son verre et Dazai vit son dos tressaillir. Nul doute que l'alcool passait moins bien que d'habitude. Le brun dût se faire violence pour ne pas se lever de sa chaise et rassurer son ancien partenaire quant à toutes ces dernières paroles.

\- Je le déteste, acheva-t-il.

Dazai s'étonna de ne pas sentir son verre exploser entre ses doigts. La douleur était telle qu'il dû se mordre la lèvre à sang pour ne pas réagir.

\- Non, c'est faux.

Mais ce fut la voix de Ryûzô qui exprima ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de répondre. Il releva vivement la tête et se tourna pour tomber sur le regard bienveillant du secrétaire d'Agence.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Chûya, perplexe.

\- Écoute, tu auras beau avoir toute la bonne volonté de ce monde pour rencontrer d'autres personnes et dire que tu le hais autant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien au fait que depuis qu'on est arrivé ici … Tu ne m'as parlé que de lui.

Dazai se figea. Alors c'était pour cela que Ryûzô avait voulu qu'il vienne écouter … Parce que Chûya parlait de lui depuis le début de leur rendez-vous.

\- Mais non, je …

\- Chûya, même si cela ne fait que quelques heures qu'on se connaît, je pense que tu es assez intelligent pour avoir compris que ce verre que je t'ai proposé, c'était une manière de t'inviter en rendez-vous. Pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître.

\- Bien sûr …

\- Pourtant, tu n'as eu que le prénom de Dazai à la bouche.

\- Sans doute parce que je … J'ai besoin d'exprimer ma colère et de …

\- Une colère que tu ressens parce qu'il t'a abandonné. Une colère révélatrice des sentiments que tu as pour lui.

\- Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tes yeux brillent de cette façon ?

Chûya cligna des paupières et sentit deux larmes orphelines rouler le long de ses joues. Il déglutit avec difficulté à cause du nœud qui lui obstruait la gorge et repoussa son verre vide.

\- L'alcool, ça craint, lâcha-t-il en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de main.

\- Tu vois ? Tu viens de verser des larmes en face de moi et je suis là, à réfléchir à quelles paroles je pourrais te dire pour t'apaiser, mais lui … Même en te voyant de dos, il a su que tu pleurais. Et il s'est levé de suite, au risque de griller sa discrétion, parce qu'il ne supporte pas de te voir malheureux, sans réagir.

L'esprit embué par l'alcool, il fallut quelques secondes à Chûya pour comprendre où Ryûzô voulait en venir. Une fois fait, il se tourna vivement pour découvrir Dazai à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Ce dernier s'était levé, incapable de rester à l'écart plus longtemps, alors que Chûya souffrait à cause de lui, à seulement deux mètres de distance.

Le roux lâcha un rire sans joie et se leva à son tour.

\- Vous vous êtes bien foutus de moi, tous les deux. Bravo pour la mise en scène, maintenant allez bien vous faire voir.

Il récupéra sa veste et se précipita vers la sortie du bar.

Dazai reste figé, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ryûzô lui, le regarda avec un léger sourire et lui lança un signe de tête vers la porte.

\- Allez-y. Et ne foirez pas tout cette fois.

Et Dazai ne se fit pas prier. Sur les conseils d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, il abandonna cette peur d'avoir l'air faible, de tout gâcher et s'élança à la poursuite de Chûya.

Il ne mit que deux minutes à le rattraper, slalomant entre les différents passants sur le trottoir. Chûya était facilement repérable avec son long manteau noir et son chapeau sur la tête.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui agrippa le poignet comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt dans son bureau, mais avec une douceur infinie qui fit frissonner Chûya.

\- Tu ne t'es pas suffisamment amusé, c'est ça ? Tu as besoin d'en voir plus ? lui demanda le mafieux en se retournant.

Il avait le visage rougi par le froid et ses yeux luisaient de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Il se sentait trahi, humilié, comme quatre ans auparavant, après que Mori lui ait annoncé le départ de Dazai. Il n'avait pas l'impression de valoir plus qu'une banale distraction aux yeux de cet homme qu'il avait dans la peau depuis tant d'années maintenant.

Dazai prit le temps d'admirer le visage de son ancien partenaire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il redécouvrit le bleu intense de son regard, la seule rivière dans laquelle il prendrait réellement plaisir à se noyer, la pâleur de sa peau, le rosé de ses lèvres et le feu de ses mèches rousses. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, il glissa une main dans le cou de Chûya, lequel tressaillit légèrement.

\- Je ne suis … vraiment, vraiment pas doué pour m'exprimer avec des mots et pourtant, dieu seul sait tout ce que je meurs d'envie de te dire.

Il baissa les yeux, nerveux.

\- Je pourrais sans doute commencer par m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, te dire qu'il n'a jamais été question de te faire du mal, ni maintenant, ni il y a quatre ans. Je pourrais t'expliquer que la mort d'Odasaku ne changeait rien à ce que nous partagions tous les deux et que je suis partie en pensant que ce serait mieux pour toi comme pour moi.

Chûya cessa de trembler et son regard s'adoucit.

\- Je pourrais te supplier de me pardonner, parce que même au bout de quatre ans, je ne supporte pas de te voir me détester. Et parce qu'au fond, les seuls moments où je ne pense pas au suicide et où j'aime la vie, sont ceux que je partage avec toi. J'aimerais être en mesure de te dire, que je passerais volontiers chaque seconde de mon existence à récupérer des gamins maléfiques dans des cabanes en bois, à me battre contre des monstres faits de tentacules et à me tenir prêt à annuler ta corruption, si seulement cela voulait dire que tu ne me détesterais plus.

Il expira doucement et replongea son regard dans celui de Chûya.

\- Mais je ne saurais pas comment exprimer toute ces choses correctement. Alors je vais t'embrasser. Là, maintenant. Et je vais faire en sorte que mes lèvres te communiquent à leur manière, tout ce dont je n'arrive pas à te parler. Tu peux soit _écouter_ jusqu'à la fin, soit m'interrompre tout de suite, et partir.

\- … Je _t'écoute_.

Et Dazai fondit sur sa bouche.

C'était un baiser urgent, passionné et empli d'un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Dazai passa sa seconde main sur la nuque de Chûya pour maintenir son visage contre le sien. Chûya, lui, agrippa le col du plus grand, chacun s'accrochant à l'autre, comme apeuré d'être à nouveau séparés. Une seule et même chaleur intense envahit leurs deux corps et jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi harmonieux. Certes, ils étaient brisés, voire pourris à certains égards, empoisonnés par cette passion qui les dévoraient de l'intérieur depuis des années. Mais à leur manière, ils étaient aussi leur antidote.

Dazai profita du fait que Chûya entrouvre légèrement les lèvres en quête d'oxygène, pour venir faire glisser sa langue contre la sienne. Ce suicidaire était peut-être nul avec les mots, mais il savait très certainement faire passer ses émotions à travers ses baisers. Il était impossible de passer à côté de l'amour et de la tendresse avec lesquels Dazai embrassait celui qui, au fond, n'avait jamais cessé d'être son partenaire.

Ils auraient adoré ne plus jamais avoir à se soucier du reste du monde et continuer de s'embrasser jusqu'à en mourir étouffés, mais ils avaient bien trop de choses à rattraper pour envisager un suicide amoureux tout de suite.

Alors après lui avoir mordiller la lèvre inférieure avec taquinerie, Dazai se recula légèrement et vint poser son front contre celui de Chûya.

\- Est-ce que c'était assez clair ?

\- Comme du cristal.

Ils se surprirent à rire légèrement, la buée formée par leurs souffles se mêlant l'une à l'autre.

\- Je crois qu'on a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire, murmura Dazai. Et un rapport à finir.

\- Est-ce que tu vas encore jouer les jaloux si un de tes collègues me propose un café ?

Dazai resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Chûya, le pressant davantage contre lui.

\- Possible. À moins que tu ne sois prêt à me rassurer ?

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le rapport attendrait demain.


	5. Chapitre 5

**N°5**

 _Quatre ans plus tôt._

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 23h56.**

Chûya somnolait faiblement sur le canapé de son salon, incapable de se concentrer sur le programme télévisé qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et sur lequel il avait zappé totalement au hasard. La pluie qui battait contre la fenêtre derrière lui, tâchait la lumière vive de la lune de petites dégoulinures noires et le clapotis de l'eau berçait doucement le jeune mafieux dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne se donnait pas plus de dix minutes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Et c'est ce qui serait sûrement arrivé si de lourds cognements n'avaient pas retenti contre sa porte d'entrée. Le bruit aussi vif que soudain, le poussa à écarquiller les yeux et à se redresser. Si vite qu'il en eut le tournis. Bon sang, qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée de venir frapper à une heure pareille ? Question bête. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable d'avoir un tel culot.

\- Abruti de suicidaire, marmonna Chûya en se levant malgré lui.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu rester allongé et ignorer les coups portés, jusqu'à ce que Dazai se lasse et décide de partir. Mais là était le problème. Dazai ne se lassait jamais, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de rendre la vie dure à son partenaire.

Néanmoins, et dans le but de l'agacer un peu, Chûya prit tout son temps pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Fatigué de constater que Dazai n'avait pas compris le message (étant donné les frappes qui n'avaient pas cessées), le roux finit par se résoudre à ouvrir.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Chûya s'était préparé à affronter le sourire sarcastique et insupportablement charmeur de son associé, ainsi que son excuse débile, quelle qu'elle aurait été, pour justifier sa présence sur son palier, peu avant minuit. Mais il cessa bien vite de froncer les sourcils et de serrer la mâchoire en découvrant Dazai, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Le bandage qu'il l'avait toujours vu arborer autour de son œil droit, n'était plus là et laissait à découvert toute l'intensité de ses yeux marrons. Son grand manteau noir qu'il gardait constamment sur ses épaules, dégoulinait d'eau de pluie sur la moquette du couloir et la peau de ses mains tremblantes, était recouverte de sang.

Chûya sentit une vague de panique l'envahir, bien plus grande que toutes celles qu'il avait pu expérimenter jusqu'alors.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es blessé …

Il le tira vivement à l'intérieur de l'appartement et s'attela à le débarrasser de son manteau et de sa veste, palpant méthodiquement son corps à la recherche de la plaie, origine de tout ce sang.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien … murmura Dazai.

Jamais Chûya n'avait eu l'occasion d'entendre une telle détresse dans la voix de son partenaire. Au-delà de ses magnifiques yeux marrons desquels il eut du mal à détacher son propre regard, Chûya remarqua que ce qui recouvrait le visage de Dazai, et qu'il avait pris pour des gouttes de pluie au premier abord, était en réalité de longues larmes.

Son partenaire pleurait. Et Chûya en eut le cœur déchiré, malgré lui. Pour que Dazai en arrive à un tel état, il avait dû se produire quelque chose de terrible.

\- Tu es trempé.

Ce fut les seuls mots que le manipulateur de gravité fut capable de prononcer, tant la vision de son partenaire en larmes, le secouait. Il accouru jusque dans sa salle de bain et récupéra les premières serviettes qui lui tombèrent sous la main, ainsi qu'un gant qu'il humidifia rapidement. Il avait bien trop peur de laisser Dazai tout seul dans son salon. Dans l'état où il était, ses réactions étaient imprévisibles.

Il le retrouva à genoux, le corps reprit de frissons qui n'avaient rien avoir avec la fraîcheur de la météo. Chûya s'accroupit au sol à son tour et passa une serviette autour des épaules de Dazai, avant d'amener délicatement la seconde sur ses cheveux mouillés. Il s'appliqua comme il le put à sécher un tant soit peu ses mèches brunes en bataille, avant de s'atteler à l'essuyage de son visage.

Peine perdue. À peine avait-il débarrassé ses joues de leur humidité, que de nouvelles perles salées venaient tracer leur chemin sur sa peau, partant de ses yeux brillants, jusqu'à atteindre la commissure de ses lèvres, ou le creux de son cou pour les plus audacieuses.

Il abandonna l'idée et commença à nettoyer ses mains. Chûya récupéra le gant humidifié d'une eau qu'il avait pris le temps de faire tiédir et commença doucement à effacer le sang de ses doigts et de ses paumes. Dazai resta figé, pleurant de façon presque imperceptible, le corps toujours secoué de tremblement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? osa demander Chûya.

Voir Dazai ainsi le rendait malade. Mais il ne pourrait pas l'aider tant qu'il ne saurait pas la raison de son malheur. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à le faire parler.

Le brun porta l'une de ses mains désormais propres à ses joues et essuya de lui-même les larmes qui les mouiller, avant que d'autres ne les remplacent.

\- Oda … Odasaku … C'est Mori … Il n'a rien fait … Il m'en a empêché … Je n'ai rien pu faire …

Ses paroles étaient décousues, vides de sens pour Chûya qui tentait pourtant de comprendre.

\- J'aurais dû le sauver … J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt … Mais je … Je n'ai pas … Il est mort dans mes bras, Chûya …

Le roux fut frappé par cette déclaration.

Odasaku avait rendu l'âme. Comment s'était possible ? Malgré son incapacité à tuer qui que ce soit, il restait l'un des meilleurs éléments de la Mafia et il était bien le dernier qui aurait mérité de mourir.

Il était le meilleur ami de Dazai, un pilier dans sa vie fait d'alcool, de meurtres et de tentatives de suicide. Et il venait de le perdre, de se faire écraser sous le poids d'une culpabilité qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir. Car …

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui murmura Chûya.

\- Je n'ai pas été là pour lui, répliqua Dazai entre deux sanglots.

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Si moi je le sais, Oda le sait aussi. J'en suis persuadé.

Dazai releva la tête vers son partenaire et le regarda dans les yeux. Chûya fut meurtri d'y lire une peine si grande qu'elle aurait pu l'engloutir tout entier.

\- Pourquoi lui, Chûya ? Il ne le méritait pas. C'était quelqu'un de bien.

Chûya n'avait malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question. Si ce n'est qu'il n'y avait pas de justice en ce monde. Leurs années passées dans la Mafia le leur avaient appris. Pourtant, c'était toujours beaucoup plus dur à accepter, lorsque cela touchait des personnes que l'on aimait.

\- Ça aurait dû être moi.

Cette simple phrase fit sortir Chûya de ses gonds. Il agrippa les épaules du brun et s'efforça de le regarder dans les yeux, bien que devoir affronter ses larmes le ronge de l'intérieur.

\- Ne dis pas ça, espèce d'idiot !

\- Il avait tant de choses à offrir au monde. Il avait des projets, il devait écrire un roman. Et il avait renoncé à ses pulsions meurtrières, au profit d'une vie plus généreuse. Il s'occupait d'orphelins et il a toujours été là ceux qu'il aimait. Alors pourquoi, Chûya ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Alors que je n'ai rien …

Le roux n'avait plus la force de réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas perdre des secondes inutiles à se demander quelles paroles seraient les bonnes pour apaiser Dazai, car ce serait du temps de perdu, plutôt que de le consoler. Alors il laissa parler son instinct premier et glissa une main sur la mâchoire de son partenaire, essuyant une nouvelle larme du bout de son pouce, avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa course.

Ce geste simple et tendre fit s'immobiliser Dazai, qui releva doucement la tête vers Chûya.

\- Tu m'as moi, déclara ce dernier.

Il avait les yeux rivés au sol et le visage pourpre. Il était évident qu'il était gêné d'en arriver à une telle déclaration. Au fond, Chûya s'attendait simplement à ce que Dazai l'envoie balader, ou ne se fiche littéralement de lui.

Mais à la place il murmura son nom, la voix teintée de désespoir …

\- Chûya …

Et la seconde suivante, Dazai plaqua sa bouche contre celle de son partenaire, mêlant ses larmes à sa peau, en même temps que sa langue à la sienne. Chûya eut du mal à réagir immédiatement, face à la ferveur avec laquelle Dazai l'embrassait, et il lui fallut se faire violence pour parvenir à repousser le brun, juste assez pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle et parler.

\- Dazai, qu'est-ce que tu … ?

\- S'il te plaît.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et se réattaqua à ses lèvres, tout en passant ses propres mains autour de son cou, pour le maintenir contre lui. Aussi perdu fut Chûya, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant la bouche experte de Dazai se mouvoir contre la sienne. Il sentit des vertiges délicieux commencer à le gagner et il s'efforça de le repousser une seconde fois.

\- Dazai, arrête.

\- Une nuit. Rien qu'une nuit.

\- Mais je …

\- Laisse-moi oublier. Je t'en prie. Fais disparaître la douleur.

Le ton de sa voix était si suppliant que Chûya en eut des frissons. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de céder, car ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il ne rêvait pas de sentir le corps de Dazai contre le sien, et le besoin de le repousser. Car une nuit, une seule, ne suffirait jamais.

Chûya pouvait peut-être berner Mori, Kôyô, Akutagawa ou Dazai, lui-même, mais en réalité, il ne détestait son partenaire que pour les fortes émotions qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Chûya ne supportait pas la façon dont la voix de Dazai faisait frissonner son corps, la manière dont son regard le faisait fondre. La haine et la colère étaient les seules armes qu'il possédait pour contrer ces sensations qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était impossible que Dazai ressente la même chose à son égard. Et il n'avait pas envie de souffrir.

Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il se passerait s'il cédait à sa requête. Ils passeraient la nuit ensemble et Dazai regretterait et il ne le supporterait pas. Mais sur le moment, il supportait encore moins de voir le brun en larmes et désemparé.

Alors il craqua et initia leur troisième baiser. Un tendre et langoureux qui portait des mots rassurants et apaisants. Des mots qui se voulaient antidote du mal qui rongeait Dazai. Et sur le coup, cela fonctionna. Car le suicidaire se laissa aller contre la bouche du roux et s'accrocha désespéramment au col de sa chemise.

Le temps d'une nuit, ils oublièrent tout. De la mort d'Odasaku, à la Mafia Portuaire, en passant par la pseudo-haine qu'ils étaient censés ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Ils se perdirent dans les méandres d'un plaisir qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé expérimenter, et encore moins ensemble, mais c'était un fait qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient pu réfuter.

Ils passèrent la nuit entière à découvrir la sensation de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, à s'émerveiller de la facilité avec laquelle leurs bouches s'accordaient, comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle, sous la pluie battante à l'extérieur, témoin de leur passion.

Une passion telle que pendant les quelques heures où Chûya dormit après coup, il crut vraiment que Dazai et lui pourraient découvrir une autre facette que celle professionnelle de leur relation. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne découvre le lit vide à son réveil et ne voit ses espoirs de la veille piétiner douloureusement.

Douleur qui, quatre ans plus tard, ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

* * *

 _À ce jour._

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu. 23h33.**

\- À la tienne.

Dazai amena son propre verre de whisky trinquer contre le deuxième et qui reposait sur sa table basse, en face de lui. Le tintement résonna dans son salon, puis ce fut le silence. Si froid, si malaisant que Dazai n'eut même pas le cœur à prendre une gorgée de sa boisson, quand il s'avait que le second verre, resterait désespéramment rempli.

C'était une sorte de rituel depuis quatre ans. Dazai prenait un congé et passait la journée à flâner dans les rues de Yokohama, à la recherche d'un nouveau whisky à tester. Avant le coucher du soleil, il passait une heure ou deux au cimetière de la ville et méditait sur une tombe bien particulière. Là où le nom de Sakunosuke Oda était inscrit dans la pierre. Il restait silencieux la plupart du temps, appréciant simplement la douceur du vent sur son visage, en paix. Et lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il ouvrait sa bouteille et remplissait deux verres, dans lesquels il ajoutait un énorme glaçon comme l'ont en servait au Lupin.

Et il en était là. À apprécier le goût légèrement amer de la boisson, les yeux perdus dans cette place en face de lui, là où il se plaisait à y voir le fantôme de son ancien meilleur ami.

\- Quatre ans déjà …

Il avait conscience d'avoir l'air idiot, à parler dans le vide.

Il lâcha un rire sans joie.

\- Je ne suis qu'un abruti. Qui est-ce que j'essaye berner ?

Il but le contenu de son verre d'un coup et grimaça sous l'effet de la brûlure causée par l'alcool.

\- Tu es parti trop tôt, Oda. Il y en tellement de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire. Et pour lesquelles j'aurais besoin de tes conseils. Tu as toujours été bien plus sage que moi.

Dazai entendit quelque chose venir cogner à sa fenêtre et il tourna la tête pour découvrir le ciel sombre envahit d'une pluie naissante. Le claquement des gouttes contre la vitre, le ramena à cette nuit d'il y a quatre ans et qui n'avait pas été mauvaise sous tous ses aspects.

Il passa ses doigts sur lèvres et se délecta de la sensation qu'avait eu la bouche de Chûya contre la sienne. Même des années plus tard, c'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier. Mais le souvenir de leur nuit passée ensemble était aussi délicieux qu'amer et Dazai lâcha un soupir.

\- J'ai merdé, Oda.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, ses mêmes mèches brunes que les doigts de Chûya avaient parcouru avec tendresse pour en apprécier la douceur, comme avec force pour en faire un point d'ancrage.

\- J'ai …

Son début de monologue fut interrompu lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un venir frapper à sa porte. Il réfléchit à toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites ces dernières semaines à l'Agence, en se demandant laquelle pourrait bien pousser Kunikida à venir le sermonner à une heure pareille. Car il ne pouvait s'agir que de son collègue. Qui cela aurait-pu être d'autre ?

Il alla ouvrir la porte et il eut à peine le temps de réagir que Chûya lui tombait dans les bras. Au sens propre du terme. Et étant donné la bouteille de vin entamée aux trois quarts qu'il avait dans la main droite, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il peine à tenir debout.

\- Enfoiré de maquereau suicidaire bousilleur de bandage, marmonna le roux contre la poitrine de Dazai.

Le détective passa une main sur sa taille pour essayer de le relever avec autant de délicatesse que possible. Ce à quoi Chûya répondit en se détacha vivement de son ancien partenaire.

\- Ne me touche pas.

\- C'est toi qui m'ait tombé dans les bras, se justifia Dazai.

Chûya balaya sa remarqua d'un revers de main et porta le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche et rejeta la tête en arrière pour engloutir quelques centilitres de plus. Au-delà de l'aspect désespéré de cette situation, Dazai ne put s'empêcher de rêvasser en redécouvrant la gorge lisse de Chûya, dont la pâleur de sa peau contrastait avec le noir de son collier, et qu'il avait pris tant de plaisir à dévorer, quatre ans auparavant.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses images de son esprit et se concentra sur son ancien partenaire, en train de tituber vers le salon comme s'il flâner dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Je ne te propose pas un verre, marmonna Dazai, plus pour lui-même que pour Chûya.

Il retrouva le jeune mafieux figé au milieu de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur le verre de whisky qui reposait encore sur sa table basse.

\- Enflure …

\- Chûya, qu'est-ce que … ?

\- Désolé. J'ignorai que tu n'étais pas tout seul. Je m'en vais.

Dans sa précipitation, il trébucha et manqua de tomber, mais Dazai le rattrapa, alors que la bouteille de vin presque vide, venait exploser sur le sol.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Tu tiens à peine debout.

\- C'est le cas depuis quatre ans. J'y suis habitué. Alors lâche-moi.

Chûya frappa la poitrine de son ancien amant avec le peu de force que l'ivresse lui conférait. Ses coups avaient beau être faibles, il était impossible de manquer la haine qu'il y mettait. Son petit corps avait accumulé bien trop d'amertume et de colère qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Quatre ans sans la moindre forme de reconnaissance pour ces années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, avait été la goutte de trop. La pluie battante de cette nuit, avait rappelé à Chûya, ce soir où Odasaku était mort et où Dazai s'était écroulé dans ses bras, avant de lui faire l'amour.

\- Il n'y a personne, lui murmura le détective comme pour l'apaiser. C'est pour Oda.

Mais cela ne détendit pas Chûya. La colère passée, ces derniers mots ne firent que le rendre malade de tristesse et de jalousie.

\- Oda … Toujours Oda, marmonna-t-il contre Dazai.

\- Chûya, s'il te plaît …

\- Tu n'as jamais eu d'yeux que pour lui ! Je n'existais pas !

\- C'est complètement faux et tu le sais !

\- Tu ne m'as réellement regardé que le jour de sa mort ! Tu m'as utilisé pour oublier la personne que tu aimais, alors que moi, je t'ai …

Les mots qu'il aurait voulu dire ensuite moururent sur sa langue, alors qu'un lourd sanglot lui nouer la gorge.

\- Tu m'as laissé derrière toi, alors que j'étais là, vivant et prêt à tout pour te soulager de ta douleur. Pourtant, quatre ans après sa mort, tu continues de vouer une admiration sans borne à un fantôme.

Dazai l'écouta, le cœur fendu. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Chûya voyait les choses sous cet angle.

\- Il était mon meilleur ami. Rien de plus.

\- Et moi, Dazai ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais ? Qu'est-ce qui était si peu pour toi, au point de partir après qu'on ait couché ensemble ?

\- Je ne voulais pas, je …

Il s'interrompit. L'heure n'était pas aux explications. Chûya était en colère, en larmes et complètement ivre. Rien de bon ne pourrait ressortir de leur conversation. Alors il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le front de son ancien partenaire et lui remit une mèche de cheveux rousse derrière l'oreille.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir un peu.

\- Tu te défiles encore !

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais tu as besoin de te reposer. On en discutera quand tu auras décuvé.

\- Si tu es toujours là, répliqua Chûya.

Une peine évidente résonna dans sa dernière phrase et Dazai en eut de douloureux vertiges. Il ne supportait pas de savoir son ex-collègue malheureux à cause de lui.

\- Je te promets d'être là.

* * *

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu. 08h41**

Chûya se réveilla au creux de draps qu'il ne reconnut pas comme les siens. Ils étaient bien plus doux et chauds que ceux dans lesquels il avait l'habitude de dormir. Il réfléchit à l'idée de se contenter d'apprécier ce cocon au parfum enivrant et celle d'ouvrir les yeux et de revenir à cette réalité qu'il avait toujours beaucoup trop brusque.

Mais une caresse sur le côté droit de son crâne le poussa à sortir définitivement du sommeil et il fut partagé entre le plaisir de découvrir le visage de Dazai et la migraine atroce causée par la gueule de bois. Son ancien partenaire lui tendit un verre d'eau fraîche et un médicament plus que bienvenu, qu'il avala sans chercher à protester.

\- Ça ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes, lui assura Dazai.

\- Je vais rentrer, se contenta de répondre Chûya.

Il voulut se lever en faisant fi de la douleur, mais le brun posa sa main sur la sienne et l'incita à rester assis.

\- Il faut qu'on discute, non ?

\- Écoute, désolé d'avoir brisé ta routine du soir, mais j'étais ivre et inutile de donner crédit à tout ce que je t'ai raconté. Ce n'étaient que des conneries.

\- Peut-être bien. Mais moi j'étais suffisamment sobre pour réaliser que j'avais des choses à te dire. Et quatre ans de silence, c'est beaucoup trop loin, alors il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir d'ici sans que tu ne m'aies écouté.

\- Les quatre ans de silence, c'est toi qui les a choisis.

\- Pour de mauvaises raisons. Et si tu me laisses t'expliquer …

\- Je ne veux pas de tes …

Pour le faire taire, Dazai se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sous la surprise, Chûya ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais il le repoussa rapidement, plus par fierté que par réelle envie de le faire. Seigneur, les lèvres de Dazai étaient toujours aussi délicieuses.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Si tu ne me laisses pas m'expliquer, peut-être que mes baisers seront plus parlants.

Dazai se pencha à nouveau et Chûya avait beau mourir d'envie de le laisser faire, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait besoin de comprendre certaines choses que sa bouche, aussi merveilleuse était-elle, ne pourrait pas lui expliquer.

\- Ça va, ça va, c'est bon. Je t'écoute.

\- Tu m'en veux pour cette nuit-là, pas vrai ? lui demanda Dazai. C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici soir.

Chûya réfléchit quelques instants. Il pourrait lui mentir et prétendre que l'alcool lui avait fait extrapoler une haine qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce soir d'il y a quatre ans. Mais il était épuisé, fatigué de vivre de ce mensonge aussi grotesque que douloureux. Et Dazai n'était pas idiot.

\- Évidemment que je t'en veux, avoua-t-il. Merde, Dazai, tu es peut-être du genre à avoir des relations d'un soir mais ce n'était pas mon cas à l'époque et ça ne l'est toujours pas maintenant. Tu m'as embrassé et tu m'as fait l'amour avant de partir sans même m'en parler. Et ensuite, tu as joué les fantômes durant quatre ans. Comment est-ce que tu crois que je me suis senti ? J'ai eu l'impression de ne rien valoir, que tu t'étais toujours fichu du Double Noir et de ce que nous avions partagé avant. Je n'ai été qu'un défouloir. Un fantasme de substitution à ce que tu aurais aimé vivre avec Odasaku.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu Oda de cette façon.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Si tu en avais réellement envie, pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu le soir de sa mort pour venir me le faire comprendre ?

\- Parce que je ne suis qu'un abruti qui n'a pas su voir la chance qu'il avait avant qu'elle ne lui file entre les doigts.

\- Je n'ai pas filé. Tu es parti de ton plein grès.

\- Parce que lorsque je suis parti, je pensais t'avoir déjà perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Dazai passa une main timide sur la joue de Chûya et caressa sa peau avec une tendresse infinie. Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était bon de le toucher.

\- J'ai débarqué chez toi en larmes et complètement désemparé. Et tu étais là, magnifique et rassurant. Tu as su trouver les mots pour m'apaiser, comme personne n'avait jamais su le faire avant. Et j'ai craqué. J'ai eu ce besoin de t'embrasser, de te toucher, d'être à nouveau complet après avoir perdu mon meilleur ami. Seul toi en était capable. J'aurais voulu que cette nuit ne se termine jamais.

Chûya non plus. Il avait été tellement bien dans ses bras. Une seule dose de cette sensation avait suffi à le rendre dépendant.

\- Mais au réveil, je me suis senti comme le pire des déchets, poursuivit Dazai. Je croyais que tu n'avais accepté mes baisers et mes caresses que parce que tu avais eu pitié de moi et je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir usé d'une telle bassesse pour pouvoir te faire mien. J'ai eu peur que tu ne me détestes pour avoir abuser de mon deuil et de notre partenariat pour te pousser à coucher avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu le supporter.

\- Tu ne m'as obligé à rien. J'en avais envie.

\- Aujourd'hui je le sais. Mais j'ai manqué de courage et d'intelligence. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre à cause de ça que j'ai préféré partir de moi-même. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais encore avoir du contrôle.

Chûya déglutit difficilement, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, lâcha ce dernier le cœur lourd. J'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

\- Si tu m'en laisse la chance, je ferais en sorte que cette chute soit définitive.

Il se rapproche de lui et fit effleurer sa bouche contre la sienne.

\- Et cette fois, je serai là pour te rattraper.

C'est Chûya qui choisit de passer ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de son partenaire et qui vint lui dévorer la bouche. Il en avait assez de l'écouter. Il avait besoin d'une preuve physique, d'un contact aussi brûlant que celui qu'il avait partagé il y a quatre ans, pour être convaincu.

\- Prouve-le.

Dazai sourit largement et avec une sincérité immanquable. Il vint le surplomber et lui offrit un baiser aussi amoureux que brûlant.

Ils avaient encore énormément de choses à se dire et Dieu sait que le chemin serait long vers une relation parfaite, mais pour le moment ils avaient au moins ça. Et c'était suffisant.


	6. Chapitre 6 (première partie)

**N°6**

 _Inspiré de la vidéo_ Soukoku | Umbrella _de_ Moonshadow _sur_ Youtube

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

 _Quatre ans plus tôt._

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 19h39**

\- Bon sang, Chûya, se plaignit Dazai en se massant la nuque. Est-ce que tu comptes un jour apprendre à maîtriser cette chose ? J'ai failli mourir au moins huit fois sur les dix minutes de trajet que l'on a eu depuis le centre-ville.

\- Je conduirais sans doute mieux si tu voulais bien desserrer ta prise autour de ma taille comme je te l'ai réclamé à répétition sur la route. Tu m'as presque coupé la respiration à t'accrocher à moi comme un forcené.

\- Je me tenais pour ne pas mourir.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ton objectif ?

\- Pas avec toi.

Chûya se contenta de répliquer par un soupir exagéré, signe de sa frustration. Dazai était un véritable enfant lorsqu'il s'y mettait et cela se traduisait tout aussi bien par sa peur de la moto, que par son envie d'avoir toujours le dernier mot. En temps normal, Chûya aurait été tout aussi puéril que son partenaire et aurait tout de suite rétorquer quelque chose, mais ils ressortaient de vingt-quatre heures d'infiltration dans un repère de Yakusa, au cœur de Yokohama et le manque de sommeil ne le rendait pas tout à fait enclin à la chamaillerie.

\- Chûya, Dazai.

Tous deux se tournèrent en entendant la voix d'Akutagawa résonner dans leur dos, mettant un terme au silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Le jeune prodige au manteau noir arborait toujours un air froid et impassible, et même si Chûya et Dazai ne le ménageait pas en tant que supérieurs, ils l'aimaient bien.

\- Le parrain veut vous voir, déclara-t-il. C'est assez urgent.

Le duo mieux connu sous le nom de Double Noir se regarda d'un air accusateur. Le genre qui se renvoyait mutuellement l'accusation : _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire encore ? »_ Pourtant, et malgré son imperceptibilité, Chûya n'avait pas manqué de voir la façon dont la mâchoire de Dazai s'était contractée à la mention de Mori. Il avait bien une petite idée de la raison, mais il ne voulut pas en parler devant Akutagawa. Alors il se contenta de suivre son coéquipier à l'intérieur des locaux et ils rejoignirent l'ascenseur transparent, menant au bureau de leur patron. La vingtaine d'étages à monter laissa le temps nécessaire à Chûya pour formuler sa pensée.

\- C'est la première fois que tu le revois depuis …

\- Depuis qu'il m'a empêché de sauver mon meilleur ami ?

Chûya ne l'aurait peut-être dit aussi crument mais au fond, il était soulagé que Dazai ait terminé sa phrase. Il savait ce que Odasaku représentait pour lui et la façon dont sa mort l'avait affecté. Cela faisait deux semaines et Chûya avait voulu faire parler son partenaire à de nombreuses reprises. En vain. Le roux n'avait jamais trouvé la force nécessaire. Cela serait revenu à révéler l'intérêt qu'il avait pour Dazai et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait depuis des jours à le savoir endeuillé. S'ils étaient réputés pour leur cohésion et leur harmonie en tant que coéquipiers, leur mésentente était tout aussi légendaire. Comment Chûya aurait-il pu justifier son envie d'apaiser la douleur de son partenaire, alors que ce dernier en personne, ne le voyait que comme un collègue ?

\- Ça va aller ?

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser au moins cette question. Car leurs disputes, aussi nombreuses pouvaient-elles être ne les empêchaient pas de se connaître par cœur. Chûya savait qu'il serait difficile pour Dazai de se tenir dans la même pièce que Mori, alors même qu'il était celui l'ayant empêché de rejoindre Odasaku et de le secourir. D'ailleurs, le simple fait que Dazai soit encore là, deux semaines plus tard, étonnait Chûya. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que son abruti de suicidaire se serait fait la malle sans même dire au revoir. Mais il était toujours bel et bien là, et intérieurement Chûya lui en était terriblement reconnaissant. Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui, si sa moitié, l'autre membre du Double Noir, l'avait lâché ?

Dazai détacha son regard de l'horizon orangé qui baignait la ville derrière la vitre de l'ascenseur et reporta son attention sur son associé. Il s'efforça de lui offrir un sourire aussi léger que convaincant.

\- Je ne serai pas seul. Alors oui, j'imagine que ça va aller.

Chûya n'eut pas le temps de pleinement apprécier la chaleur qu'avaient déversé ces derniers mots eu cœur de sa poitrine, qu'ils arrivèrent au vingt-troisième étage, antre du parrain.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir sombre, aux murs noirs et à la moquette pourpre comme maculée par le sang des victimes de la Mafia Portuaire. Le court chemin jusqu'au bureau de Mori se fit en silence et une fois devant la porte, ils hésitèrent quelques secondes. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Chûya serait sûrement même entré depuis longtemps, s'il n'avait pas vu le poing que Dazai s'apprêtait à venir faire cogner contre la porte, se mettre à trembler. Il avait la tête baissée et sa respiration saccadée était facile à déceler sous le gonflement et dégonflement rapide de sa poitrine. Comme lors d'une crise de panique, Dazai était envahi par la haine, au point de ne plus contrôler son souffle.

Chûya ne réfléchit pas avant de venir prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Dazai, regarde-moi.

L'océan bleu céruléen qui baignait les yeux du plus petit, suffit à apaiser Dazai. Ce regard si pur le libéra de l'étau qui lui comprimait les poumons et il sentit les tremblements de son corps se calmer.

\- C'est bien, murmura Chûya. Inspire. Expire.

Il exécuta les ordres de son partenaire et bientôt, il fut beaucoup plus détendu. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia quelques secondes de plus, le contact brûlant des mains de Chûya contre la peau de ses joues et de sa mâchoire. Si bien qu'il dût se retenir de grimacer lorsque ce dernier se recula.

\- Je peux dire à Mori que tu ne te sens pas bien et y aller seul, proposa le roux.

\- Non, hors de question.

 _« Je n'ai pas confiance en Mori. Plus maintenant. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire ? Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, toi aussi. »_ C'était tout ce que traduisaient ces quatre petits mots qu'il avait lancé bien plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il était bien trop fier pour se l'avouer.

Aussi, il détacha son regard de Chûya, qui semblait surpris par la virulence de son refus, et frappa trois coups forts et distincts contre la porte du bureau. Ils attendirent l'accord du parrain pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la pièce, légèrement plus lumineuse que le couloir.

\- Dazai, Chûya, enfin vous voilà, lâcha Mori enjoué comme un papa devant ses enfants.

Les deux partenaires furent surpris de découvrir le bureau assez bien rempli. Il n'y avait pas seulement Mori et Élise, comme c'était d'ordinaire le cas, mais quatre autres personnes que ni Dazai, ni Chûya ne connaissait. Au bout de la table et face au parrain se trouvait un homme vêtu d'un chic ensemble clair qui devait coûter une bonne centaine de milliers de yen, à la trentaine passée. Les trois autres se résumaient à un jeune homme en salopette bleu, avec un petite casquette couleur paille sur le crâne, une adolescente aux cheveux roses et arborant un sourire étincelant de bagues dentaires, et à un prête, si l'on en jugeait par sa tenue et la bible qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Ces regards inconnus plongés sur eux, mirent difficile Dazai et Chûya mal à l'aise.

\- Ne restez pas là, leur ordonna Mori. Venez vous mettre derrière moi.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent comme pour attendre l'aval de l'autre avant de s'exécuter. Ils finirent par abdiquer et par se placer dans le dos de Mori, face à leurs invités, qui qu'ils soient.

\- Mes deux meilleurs éléments, Fitzgerald, annonça le parrain. Il n'y a pas de plus grande collaboration que le Double Noir. Ils n'ont pas raté la moindre mission depuis que je les ai associés l'un à l'autre et …

\- Lequel d'entre vous peut manipuler la gravité ?

C'était ledit Fitzgerald, aux habits luxueux, qui venait de couper Mori. En temps normal, n'importe qui se serait risquer à un tel affront, en aurait payé les conséquences sur le champ. Le fait que le parrain ne réagisse même pas, fit comprendre à Dazai et Chûya qu'ils se trouvaient en présence de quelqu'un de très important.

Ce dernier, et non sans avoir jeté un nouveau coup d'œil à son partenaire, s'avança d'un pas pour se démarquer.

\- C'est moi. Nakahara Chûya, se présenta-t-il.

\- Intéressant. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien te concernant. Mais je ne t'aurais pas imaginé aussi petit.

Dazai aurait sans doute rit à cette remarque s'il n'avait pas été oppressé par son envie de détruire Mori et par l'ambiance étrange qui régnait dans la pièce. Chûya se contenta de baisser la tête, sans rien répondre. Le fameux Fitzgerald examina le jeune mafieux depuis le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, avant de se pencher sur la droite et de récupérer une valise en métal qu'il vint plaquer contre la table du bureau.

\- Je le prends.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais je pensais que vous étiez intéressé par les deux …

\- Je ne veux pas m'encombrer plus que nécessaire. Si un de mes éléments ne s'avère pas utile, j'en aurais perdu mon temps et mon argent. Votre petit protégé roux me suffira amplement.

Il ouvrit la valise, remplie d'une cinquantaine de liasse de billets américain. Dazai comprit alors. Il s'agissait de la Guilde, l'agence américaine aux supers-pouvoirs semblables aux leurs.

\- Je vous en offre pour un milliard de yen. Ça devrait vous convenir.

\- Mori, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? lâcha Dazai sans parvenir à détacher son regard de Chûya.

Son partenaire avait désormais relevé la tête et regardait leur patron, sans comprendre. À quoi jouait le parrain ? Pourquoi parlaient-ils d'argent et quel était son rôle dans cette transaction ?

\- Si vous … Si vous voulez notre intervention pour une mission, nous travaillons toujours en équipe Dazai et moi, osa intervenir Chûya d'une voix mal assurée. Vous vous garantirez plus de chance de réussite si vous nous engagez tous les d…

\- Je ne t'engage pas pour une mission, minus. Je t'achète.

Ce simple terme suffit à faire se figer les deux jeunes mafieux. Une boule de nœud se forma dans la gorge de Chûya qui manqua de s'étrangler en déglutissant.

\- Acheter ? Mais …

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, exactement ? s'énerva Dazai.

Chûya ne lui avait jamais vu un regard aussi noir. Il fusillait Mori et Fitzgerald de ses iris assombris au possible. Il ignorait si c'était l'idée d'acheter un être humain qui révulsait son partenaire ou si sa colère relevait d'un instinct protecteur. Il se plut à croire à cette seconde hypothèse bien qu'elle soit peu envisageable.

\- Calme-toi, Dazai, lui intima Mori.

\- Que je me calme ? Vous comptez le livrer en pâture à la Guilde et vous voulez que je me calme ?

\- Ton partenaire sera très bien chez nous, énonça Fitzgerald. Nous avons besoin de ses compétences. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques années.

Dazai s'étouffa sur ce dernier mot en même temps que Chûya. Des années … En Amérique …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dazai, lui dit le parrain. Tu te débrouilles aussi très bien tout seul et puis étant donné que vous ne cessez pas de vous disputer, être séparés vous permettra de ne plus être collé l'un à l'autre et de vous épanouir, enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? » se demanda Chûya. Lui et Dazai se voyaient tous les jours depuis des années, comment Mori pouvait-il imaginer qu'il serait si facile pour eux d'être séparés du jour au lendemain ?

\- Très bien, lança Fitzgerald. Alors c'est une affaire conclue.

Chûya vit les mains des deux parties se rejoindre pour sceller leur accord, au ralenti. Il aurait voulu intervenir, réclamer qu'on cesse de le traiter comme un objet mais au fond, n'était-ce pas ce que l'on devenait dès lors que l'on rentrait dans la Mafia ? Peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu aucun droit sur sa vie et que Mori pouvait très bien le troquer à qui en avait les moyens, sans souci de conscience …

À l'instant même où le patron de la Guilde et le parrain de la Mafia se serrèrent la main, Chûya entendit un énorme bruit sourd retentir. Sur le coup, il crut qu'il s'agissait de son cœur, brisé, mais en découvrant l'espace à ses côtés complètement vide, il comprit que Dazai venait de quitter la pièce, sans manquer de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au roux pour se précipiter à son tour vers la sortie, ignorant les appels de Mori dans son dos.

Sans surprise, il trouva le couloir vide. Dazai savait être rapide lorsqu'il voulait s'isoler, mais manque de chance pour lui, Chûya le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir où le trouver malgré son avance. Il rejoignit les escaliers et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au toit du bâtiment. Son partenaire s'y rendait toujours pour réfléchir ou se reposer.

Il le retrouva comme il s'y attendait, le regard perdu sur la baie de Yokohama, flamboyante d'une lumière rouge et appréciant les douces caresses que lui prodiguait le vent. Dazai lui tournait le dos et Chûya s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le surprendre, bien qu'il soit sûr que son partenaire l'ait déjà remarqué.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, lâcha Dazai sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Quoi ? Le vendre ? Le traiter comme un objet ? Les séparer ? Ils avaient un millier de choses que Mori et Fitzgerald n'auraient pas pu faire si seulement ils avaient grandi dans un monde fait de lois et de justice, plutôt que de sang et de cadavres.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, osa dire Chûya.

Dazai se retourna de manière si brusque que le roux manqua de sursauter.

\- Alors tu abandonnes ? Tu vas te laisser bêtement faire, sans rien essayer ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Dazai ? La Mafia, c'est tout ce qu'on a, je ne peux tout plaquer et me rebeller contre Mori sur ton bon vouloir.

\- Parce que toi, tu es d'accord avec ça ? Avec le fait qu'il te jette en pâture aux américains ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais je risque bien plus à jouer les mutins qu'à m'exécuter, sans broncher. Les États-Unis ne sont pas Yokohama, mais si Mori m'y envoie c'est peut-être parce que j'ai un réel rôle à jouer là-bas. Et puis ce ne sera l'affaire que d'un an ou deux.

\- Des années, Chûya … C'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Des années ! Qui sait si tes un ou deux ans ne se transformeront pas en six ou sept ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire, Dazai ? Il n'y a rien qui me retienne ici.

Ces mots étaient cruels, voulus, pleins de sous-entendus. Chûya voulait faire réagir Dazai, savoir s'il n'était exaspéré que par l'aspect inhumain de ce trafic ou si, comme lui, seule la perspective d'être loin l'un de l'autre, le terrifiait.

Dazai lui lança un regard noir et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Rien ? Vraiment ?

Tous deux jouaient sur les mots et sur les insinuations, voulant pousser l'autre à avouer que leur relation relevait de bien plus que d'un partenariat professionnel. Mais ils étaient aussi terriblement fiers et têtus et aucun ne voulait être celui qui craquerait et confierait son amour pour l'autre.

À présent, ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur parfum respectif. Et l'envie de se rapprocher encore plus se fit ressentir dans l'air palpable qui les entourait comme une bulle protectrice. Comme si, sur ce toit, rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Ni Mori, ni Fitzgerald, ni même la mort.

\- Kôyô, Akugatawa, Gin et Tachihara, sauront très bien se débrouiller sans moi, répliqua simplement Chûya.

Il s'attendait à toute sorte de réaction de la part de Dazai, mais certainement pas à se prendre un coup de poing en plein ventre. Chûya se cambra sous la douleur et ravala un geignement. La frappe de Dazai l'avait presque soulevé du sol, mais il parvint malgré lui à retomber sur ses jambes.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'énerva Dazai.

Le brun s'apprêta à donner un second coup que Chûya intercepta à temps, avant de le repousser.

\- Merde, Dazai ! À quoi tu joues ?

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, cracha son partenaire.

Dazai chargea à nouveau sur Chûya, ravagé par une colère et une douleur qui se mêlèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de sens. Il était perdu entre l'envie de le massacrer et celle de le prendre dans ses bras, pour ne jamais l'en laissé partir. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter, lançant coup sur coup à l'encontre de son partenaire. Dazai n'était pas doué pour s'exprimer autrement que par la violence et chaque frappe qu'il envoyait contre le corps de Chûya le faisait souffrir terriblement. Mais c'était la seule forme de contact qu'il pouvait se permettre sans paraître faible.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir montrer ses sentiments à Chûya. L'embrasser, le serrer contre lui, lui caresser les cheveux, mais cela n'aurait fait que donner un avantage à Mori et comme pour Odasaku, il s'en serait servi contre Dazai un jour où l'autre. Le suicidaire aussi cruel pouvait-il être, n'aurait jamais supporté que le parrain ou qui que ce soit d'autre, s'en prenne à Chûya contre lui.

Il y avait quelque chose d'ironique à les voir se battre ainsi. Ils avaient beau essayer de se montrer sans pitié dans leurs attaques, il était impossible de manquer la façon dont chacun retenait ses coups pour ne pas réellement blesser l'autre. Et ils se connaissaient par cœur, alors passée la surprise de la première attaque, il n'était pas compliqué pour eux de se parer mutuellement.

Mais la rage de Dazai le poussa à intensifier ses frappes encore et encore, jusqu'à s'en épuiser bien trop rapidement. Au point où, perdant légèrement l'équilibre, Chûya en profita pour le plaquer au sol.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, à bout de souffle, Chûya penché au-dessus du corps du vaincu.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de rester, Dazai.

 _Toi. Demande-moi de rester pour toi._

Leurs poitrines respectives se soulevaient et s'abaissaient sous le rythme affolé de leurs battements de cœur. Dazai mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne put s'y résoudre.

\- Je t'en prie … le supplia Chûya.

\- Je ne peux pas ...

\- Dis-le, Dazai. Dis-le et je te promets que je resterai.

 _Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi._

Des mots pourtant courts et simples. Mais qui persistèrent à rester coincé dans la gorge de Dazai. Il ne pouvait pas. Il refusait de reconnaître ses sentiments pour Chûya et d'en faire un objet de menace et de le mettre en danger, par la même occasion. Plus il reniait son amour, plus il parvenait à le dissimuler et moins Mori avait les moyens de l'utiliser contre lui.

Alors Dazai releva légèrement la tête du sol et passa ses longs doigts dans les cheveux roux de son partenaire, avant de venir faire effleurer ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était une véritable torture mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait s'autoriser.

\- Je te souhaite une belle vie en Amérique, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Chûya ne se rappela pas avoir connu de plus grande douleur, de plus grosse déception dans sa vie. De ces huit petits mots, Dazai avait réduit tous ses espoirs à néants. Il se fichait donc tant que ça de lui ? Au point de le laisser partir ? Au point de ne pas faire face à ses sentiments ? Si tant est qu'il en ait eu un jour …

Mais Chûya n'aurait pas pu être plus dans le faux. Car c'était bien l'amour que Dazai ressentait pour lui, qui le poussait à agir de la sorte. Il ne voulait pas en faire une victime de plus de sa vie malchanceuse. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Oda. Il ne le supporterait pas. Et au sein de la Mafia, ou simplement à ses côtés, Chûya ne serait jamais réellement en sécurité, comme il l'aimerait. Dazai avait trop d'ennemis qui n'hésiteraient pas à se servir de Chûya pour le déstabiliser.

Aux États-Unis, il serait probablement bien plus sauf qu'il ne le sera jamais ici. Et pour ça, il était prêt passer outre son envie égoïste de le garder près de lui.

Il aurait pu lui dire la vérité. Lui crier son amour, le supplier de comprendre et de partir pour d'assurer une vie plus saine, loin de la Mafia Portuaire. Mais à quoi bon ? Chûya était sans doute encore plus tête de mule que lui et si par bonheur les sentiments de Dazai à son encontre étaient réciproques, alors il n'aurait jamais accepté de partir sur ces simples inquiétudes.

Pour autant, voir la peine dans le regard de son partenaire le transperça à chaud, en plein cœur. Dazai aurait tant aimé pouvoir détendre les traits de son visage plissés par la douleur et le rassurer en lui caressant la joue ou en embrassant cette bouche tordue de colère, jusqu'à la fendre en un sourire sincère. Mais il se retint.

Chûya, cependant, refusa de laisser le dernier mot à ce maquereau recouvert de bandages et qui avait le fâcheux talent de le rendre complètement fou. Alors, dans un geste impulsif et qu'il regretterait sûrement après coup, il se pencha en avant et écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Dazai. Ce baiser était empreint de rage, de violence, de passion, tout autant de sensations qui caractérisaient leur duo unique.

Dazai, toujours plaqué au sol, resserra sa prise autour des cheveux du roux et tira son visage vers le bas, pour approfondir leur échange déjà intense. Il sentit son cœur vaciller à mesure qu'il découvrait la façon dont les lèvres brûlantes de son partenaire le transporter, loin de tous les malheurs qui faisaient leur quotidien. Seule la bouche de Chûya avait un tel pouvoir, celui de lui faire tout oublier, jusqu'à la manière dont il venait lui-même de le repousser.

Et Chûya s'attelait merveilleusement à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Si Dazai n'était pas déjà allongé par terre, ses genoux l'auraient très certainement déjà lâché.

Ils gémirent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Les lèvres du plus petit embrasèrent Dazai au point de l'en faire trembler et il prit plaisir à découvrir la douceur de ses lèvres contre lui, comme la rugosité de sa langue sur la sienne, jusqu'au manque d'oxygène qu'il commença à ressentir, car incapable de s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Dazai venait définitivement de trouver la plus belle façon de mourir.

Chûya finit par se détacher de lui, à contrecœur et Dazai ne put retenir le geignement de mécontentement qui traversa ses lèvres rougies.

\- Maintenant, tu as conscience de ce que tu as perdu, lui murmura le roux.

Dazai sentit ses entrailles se tordre et il se revint brusquement à cette réalité qui le poussait constamment à vouloir en finir avec la vie. Bien sûr qu'il en avait conscience, doublement après ce baiser plus que merveilleux.

Chûya avait voulu le punir en l'embrassant ainsi, en le mettant au pied de ce mur que constituaient ses sentiments. Il avait voulu lui faire réaliser, ce sur quoi il venait de faire une croix. Et Dieu seul sait que Dazai le savait et qu'il en souffrait encore plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait à son pire ennemi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas parti après la mort d'Odasaku ?

Chûya lui offrait une énième chance de revenir sur ses paroles et de lui demander de rester. Il attendait une réponse précise, une de celle qui ne laisserait pas de place au doute. Mais Dazai resta silencieux, se mordant la lèvre à sang pour contenir son envie de répondre.

Il sentit un vide froid l'envahir lorsque Chûya se releva enfin, pour se remettre debout.

\- J'espère que ça en valait la peine … marmonna-t-il.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il s'éloigna jusqu'à la cage d'escalier présente sur le toit, laissant Dazai seul.

 _J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas de m'avoir laissé partir._ Voilà, ce qu'il avait voulu dire et il n'aurait pas pu faire de prière pour futile que celle-ci. Car Dazai avait regretté sa décision, avant même de la formuler à voix haute. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de lui ou de ce qu'il voulait, mais de ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour cet homme dont il était désespéramment amoureux.

Il l'avait poussé à partir, à faire ce pas dont lui avait été incapable, pour pouvoir le protéger.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas parti après la mort d'Odasaku ? »_

\- Mais parce que toi, tu étais toujours là, idiot … murmura Dazai dans le vide.

 **À suivre …**


	7. Chapitre 6 (deuxième partie)

**N°6**

 _Inspiré de la vidéo_ Soukoku | Umbrella _de_ Moonshadow _sur_ Youtube

 **DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

 _À ce jour._

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 11h49**

\- Monsieur Dazai, le patron vous demande.

La déclaration d'Atsushi eut pour effet immédiat de réveiller le jeune suicidaire de sa sieste improvisée sur son bureau de l'Agence. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de réagir aussi vivement pour quoi que ce soit, mais pour que Fukuzawa le réclame, il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'important.

Il adressa un regard intrigué à Kunikida qui l'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement convoqué lui aussi. Est-ce que le patron avait fini par se rendre compte que le blond idéaliste était le seul du duo improbable à remplir les rapports de post-missions ? Dazai eut des frissons rien qu'en imaginant ce que Fukuzawa pourrait lui faire subir en guise de punition. Si les représailles de Kunikida ne lui faisaient ni chaud, ni froid, difficile de rester de marbre face à la prestance évidente du directeur de l'Agence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il à son partenaire en traversant le couloir.

\- Aucune idée. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Dazai ne répondit pas, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Lui aussi avait une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac, et dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Il vivait avec ce poids en lui depuis quatre ans maintenant, et il avait fini par apprendre à faire avec.

L'anniversaire du départ de Chûya était passé d'une semaine. Cela faisait quatre ans et Dazai en mourrait encore à petit feu. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas essayé de le recontacter depuis leur dernier échange sur le toit de la base de la Mafia Portuaire ou qu'il ait joué les impassibles ne voulait pas dire que le roux ne lui manquait pas terriblement.

Il secoua la tête et décida de se concentrer sur Fukuzawa et dieu seul savait ce qu'il leur voulait, à lui et à Kunikida.

Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau et attendirent qu'on les invite à entrer pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Kunikida, Dazai, merci d'être venu, lança Fukuzawa.

Dazai aurait volontiers répondu. Mais alors il aperçut une chevelure blonde et un visage ciselé rattaché à un corps recouvert d'un costume beige luxueux qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

\- Fitzgerald, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas répondu de ses mouvements et lui aurait fichu un poing dans la figure si seulement une silhouette fine et à la chevelure rousse inimitable ne se trouvait pas derrière lui. Il se figea, les larmes lui montant aux yeux malgré lui en revoyant l'homme qui hantait ses nuits depuis quatre ans, et plus encore. Chûya lui, fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir à la présence de Dazai, mais il fut presque impossible de louper la manière dont son corps tressaillit et la brillance qui envahit ses yeux bleus.

\- Mon dieu, Chûya …

Il commença à accourir vers lui dans l'idée de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser ou même simplement de lui caresser le bras, peu importait, pourvu qu'il le touche. Mais il fut interrompu par Kunikida qui le retint en lui agrippant la main.

Dazai aurait pu le tuer pour si peu, mais son collègue avait sans doute eu raison de l'arrêter. Chûya et lui avaient bien trop de choses à se dire, et ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ça. Alors pour le bien de leur relation, pour peu qu'ils en aient une, il allait se tenir.

Il se fit donc violence et se plaça derrière Fukuzawa, aux côtés de Kunikida, sans pour autant parvenir à lâcher son regard de Chûya. Lequel détournait expressément le sien.

Cette réunion, quel qu'en soit le sujet, allait être une véritable torture. Les doigts de Dazai fourmillaient d'envie de s'enfuir dans la chevelure de Chûya, sa langue le brûlaient de tous ces mots qu'il rêvait de lui dire et ses jambes flanchaient sous le poids de ces quatre années passées loin l'un de l'autre.

\- Vous comptez racheter mon collègue actuel, lui aussi ?

Dazai ne se sentit nullement menacé par le regard noir que Fukuzawa lui lança. C'était déjà beaucoup lui demander de rester immobile alors que Chûya se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, il n'allait pas en plus se priver de lancer un pique à celui qui le lui avait arraché.

\- En réalité, ce sont vos certificats du département des supers-pouvoirs qui m'intéressent, répliqua simplement Fitzgerald avec nonchalance.

\- S'il ne s'agit que de ça, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de faire venir mes deux meilleurs éléments dans ce bureau ? demanda Fukuzawa.

Le leader de la Guilde analysa la question en regardant Dazai droit dans les yeux, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- La nostalgie. Je voulais revivre une certaine réunion que j'ai vécu quatre ans plus tôt avec la Mafia. Deux partenaires sont entrés en tant que duo, et sont ressortis séparés. Une soirée bien dramatique, si vous voulez mon avis.

Dazai vit Chûya serrer les poings de manière presque imperceptible et sa mâchoire se crisper. La remarque de Fitzgerald le rendait visiblement aussi dingue que lui.

Fukuzawa, en bon papa d'Agence qu'il était, fit de son mieux de son regard impénétrable pour apaiser la colère de son protégé. Cela permit à Dazai de se calmer un minimum, assez pour ne pas réduire le bureau à feu et à sang.

\- Vous avez perdu votre temps, reprit Fukuzawa. Si vous voulez ces documents, c'est au département qu'il faut les demander.

\- Je préfère passer par des moyens, disons, plus simples et moins conventionnels.

Il tira quelque chose sur le côté, avant de venir plaquer cette même valise noire qu'il y a quatre ans, sur la petite table basse du bureau, et de l'ouvrir. Elle avait l'air de contenir encore plus d'argent que la dernière fois et le gris clair des billets fila des nausées à Dazai.

\- Je vous les achète, déclara Fitzgerald.

Fukuzawa ne put retenir un rire narquois.

\- Sortez de mon bureau.

\- Vous voulez ma montre avec ? Elle est unique et elle a été faite sur mesure.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre argent. Partez maintenant.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous, Fuku … Waza ?

\- Fukuzawa.

\- J'allais le dire. Vous n'aurez pas de seconde opportunité comme celle-ci et une fois que j'aurais passé la porte de ce bureau, il sera trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Fukuzawa se pencha en avant et ferma lui-même la valise sans lâcher Fitzgerald des yeux.

\- Je ne vous raccompagne pas.

Une réponse qui ne sembla pas désarmer Fitzgerald le moins du monde. Il garda son sourire inébranlable et se renfonça dans son siège.

\- Très bien. Le temps de finir mon thé et nous partirons. Chûya, veux-tu aller prévenir Mark qu'il puisse préparer l'hélicoptère ?

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Chûya quitta la pièce, sans jeter un regard de plus à son ancien partenaire. Dazai devint fou. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser partir encore une fois, sans lui avoir parlé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Fukusawa qui lui offrit un signe de tête. Il l'autorisait à sortir.

Et Dazai ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il se rua en dehors du bureau et traversa le long couloir. Il aperçut la silhouette de Chûya entre les deux portes de l'ascenseur de service, prêtes à se refermer. Il parvint de justesse à se glisser dans l'ascenseur et s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence lorsque celui-ci entama sa descente.

\- Bordel, Dazai, qu'est-ce que tu … ?

Les prochains mots de Chûya moururent contre la bouche de Dazai. Son ancien coéquipier venait de le plaquer contre l'un des murs de l'ascenseur et l'embrassait désormais avec toute la ferveur et le désespoir qu'il n'avait pas cessé de ressentir depuis leur séparation. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Chûya ne put rester de marbre comme il l'aurait aimé, et enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure épaisse de Dazai, avant de lui rendre son baiser. Bon sang, ce que cette sensation lui avait manqué. Une seule dose de ses lèvres avait suffi à le rendre complètement accro et en quatre ans, l'envie d'y regoûter ne s'était pas tut une seule seconde.

Il prit plaisir à laisser Dazai guider leur échange et réprima un frisson en le sentant approfondir le baiser. Les mains de son ex-partenaire semblaient être partout sur lui. Son visage, son cou, ses hanches …

Il se sentit pris de vertiges et ce simple fait le rappela à l'ordre. Encore un peu et il perdrait totalement l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Alors Chûya s'efforça de le repousser, juste assez pour pouvoir respirer et le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Lâche-moi, parvint-il à dire.

Le corps de Dazai collé au sien le rendait brûlant d'une fièvre dont il n'aurait jamais voulu guérir. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de retomber malade ainsi. Pas après la déception qu'il avait vécu quatre ans plus tôt.

\- Chûya, je t'en prie, tenta Dazai en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher.

À contre cœur, il se détacha du roux, mais pas suffisamment pour lui donner accès aux boutons de l'ascenseur.

\- Ne repars pas, s'il te plait. Ne m'abandonne pas.

\- C'est toi qui m'as abandonné, Dazai. Je n'ai fait qu'essayer de survivre à une décision que tu as prise.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu …

\- Je t'ai donné une occasion de me faire rester, l'interrompit-il. Et tu n'en as rien fait !

\- Je ne …

Dazai baissa les yeux, impuissant face à la colère que ressentait l'homme qu'il aimait, car il en était le seul et l'unique responsable.

\- Je voulais que tu partes loin de la Mafia. Que tu aies une meilleure vie.

\- Ah, parce que tu crois que je suis heureux ? À des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi, à exécuter les ordres d'un type qui ne me voie que comme une bonne acquisition ?

Il ne cherchait pas à paraître distant. Il criait ouvertement sa douleur et Dazai l'accueillit comme si c'était la sienne. Il aurait tout fait pour l'apaiser.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je serais heureux loin de toi ? osa-t-il demander dans un murmure.

Ses larmes étaient immanquables et lorsque Dazai avança sa main pour essuyer ses joues, Chûya le repoussa vivement.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Dazai en eut le cœur brisé mais qu'aurait-il pu faire si ce n'était respecter sa volonté ? Il lui avait déjà imposé la sienne des années plus tôt, à présent, c'était à lui de faire profil bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Chûya ? Dis-moi comment me rattraper.

Le jeune roux se redressa et essuya lui-même ses joues mouillées du dos de la main.

\- Tu t'es refait depuis mon départ, déclara-t-il simplement. Tu joues les héros maintenant ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu ma place dans la Mafia. Encore moins après que tu sois parti.

\- Mon départ aura au moins servi à l'un d'entre nous, lâcha Chûya, amer.

Dazai ne répondit rien. Il ne trouverait jamais les mots qui lui permettraient d'expliquer ses actes d'il y a quatre ans.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua même pas que Chûya venait de rappuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, afin qu'il puisse reprendre sa descente. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'en entendant le tintement singulier, annonçant leur arrivée au rez-de-chaussée.

Chûya passa à ses côtés, lui effleurant l'épaule.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Ces mots … Ces mots que Chûya avait rêvé d'entendre quatre ans plus tôt, enfin Dazai les prononçait.

\- Reste pour moi, ajouta-t-il. Pour nous.

Mais c'était trop tard. Chûya avait bien trop souffert pour se risquer à finir le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois. Alors au prix du plus grand effort de sa vie, il réprima son envie de se retourner et de courir se réfugier dans ses bras, le seul endroit dans lequel, et contrairement à ce que Dazai pensait, il se sentait en sécurité.

\- Fitzgerald prépare un mauvais coup, annonça-t-il.

Il put sentir Dazai se figer dans son dos.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il retourne, continua Chûya. Mais il ne va pas en rester là. Fukuzawa vient de déclarer la guerre à la Guilde. Alors … Je t'en prie, fais attention.

\- Chûya …

Mais ce furent les derniers mots qu'ils s'échangèrent, avant que Chûya ne passe les portes du bâtiment.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard._

 **Sur le Moby Dick. 18h58**

Chûya n'avait pas menti. Sept jours après l'entretien raté de Fukuzawa et de Fitzgerald. La Guilde lançait diverses attaques à l'encontre de l'Agence, comme de la Mafia, et plus généralement de la ville toute entière. Des attaques déjouées parfois sans accroc, d'autres avec des victimes.

Et la confrontation finale était arrivée. Le vaisseau mère Moby Dick et base de la Guilde, signé Herman Melville allait d'ici peu entamer sa chute sur Yokohama et réduire en cendres son architecture aussi bien que ses habitants. Un plan qui, pour avoir des chances d'être détruit, nécessitait la présence des meilleurs parmi les meilleurs. Et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'une alliance entre les deux organisations les plus réputées de la ville ?

\- Sors de mon espace, le tigre, s'énerva Akutagawa.

\- Tu peux arrêter de t'en prendre tout le temps à moi ? répliqua Atsushi sur le même ton.

Dazai soupira. Leur duo était tout aussi improbable que l'était le double noir de l'époque. Et pourtant si évident. Ils s'alliaient parfaitement, se complétaient comme les deux parties d'un même montage. Akutagawa était le yin et Atsushi le yang. Leur dynamique rendit Dazai nostalgique.

Il n'avait pas revu Chûya depuis leur entrevue dans l'ascenseur de l'Agence et il avait ressenti le manque de sa présence encore plus vivement ces sept derniers jours que ces quatre dernières années. Au point de n'avoir plus goût à rien, si ce n'était à le récupérer. Et il n'y arriverait qu'en massacrant Fitzgerald et sa clique.

Aussi avait-il décidé d'accompagner Akutagawa et Atsushi dans l'assaut final préparé contre la Guilde. Ils étaient tous les trois coincés dans le monte-charge, direction le dessus du vaisseau, à évacuer le stress de leur futur combat comme ils le pouvaient. Akutagawa et Atsushi en se disputant et Dazai en méditant.

Mais bien vite, ils parvinrent jusqu'en haut et ils se retrouvèrent assaillis par le vent et la pluie de l'extérieur. La plateforme qui composait le toit de Moby Dick était plate et large, assez pour se battre.

Si ses protégés auraient suffisamment de marge de manœuvre pour riposter, Dazai parviendrait difficilement à atteindre Fitzgerald et à le maîtriser à distance et encore moins avec un temps pareil. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Il avait confiance en Akutagawa et Atsushi. Lui, n'était là que pour Chûya.

\- Enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter.

La voix de Fitzgerald, même de loin, résonna dans l'air avec un diabolisme redoutable. Si bien qu'Akutagawa eut du mal à retenir une envie répliquer et Atsushi de contenir un frisson. Dazai lui, ne ressentit qu'une profonde colère et un immense dégoût à l'encontre de cet homme qui lui avait enlevé la seule parcelle de bonheur qu'il n'ait jamais eu dans sa vie.

\- Ne t'extasie pas trop, Fitzgerald, lui conseilla Dazai. Cette rencontre ne sera que de courte durée.

\- Quel dommage. Moi qui espérais des retrouvailles longues et larmoyantes pour un duo tel que le vôtre.

Dazai ne comprit le sens de ses mots qu'en voyant Chûya sortir du brouillard causé par la pluie et se placer aux côtés de son maître. Il n'était pas là par plaisir, ni par choix et cela se voyait.

\- Laisse-le en dehors de ça, lui ordonna Dazai.

\- Et lui faire manquer ta descente aux enfers ? Certainement pas.

Il agrippa Chûya par le bras et le tira avec force vers lui, si bien que le roux lâcha un geignement de douleur.

\- As-tu seulement conscience du fil à retordre qu'il m'a donné ? demanda Fitzgerald à l'intention de Dazai. Du nombre de fois où j'ai dû supporter de l'entendre t'appeler lors de ses cauchemars ? Il t'avait dans la peau au point où je ne pouvais rien en faire.

Dazai eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas s'effondrer en imaginant Chûya envahi d'une telle souffrance. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait jamais souhaité une telle vie pour lui.

\- Aujourd'hui, je lui donne une chance de faire un véritable trait sur sa vie à Yokohama, de prouver sa loyauté à la Guilde.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Chûya et même si Dazai ne put entendre ce qu'il lui dit, il parvint facilement à lire sur ses lèvres deux mots qui lui firent froid dans le dos.

 _« Tue-le. »_

Chûya serra les poings, tremblant de tout son corps, la tête baissée.

\- Je ne peux pas …

\- Tu joues les traîtres, maintenant ?

\- Pensez ce que vous voulez, Fitzgerald. Je vous ai été fidèle durant quatre ans, j'ai exécuté les plus horribles de vos ordres mais ce que vous me demandez là, c'est impossible.

\- Très bien.

Et la seconde suivante, Fitzgerald utilisait son pouvoir pour frapper Chûya en plein ventre avait une force qui lui fit cracher du sang.

\- Chûya !

Dazai n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Voir Chûya au sol, le bras plaqué contre son abdomen pour en apaiser la douleur qui, à en juger par son visage tordu, devait être des plus insupportable, le rendit fou.

Conscient de l'injustice de cet acte, Atsushi se transforma la seconde suivante et Akutagawa revêtit son armure, dans l'idée de venger son ancien supérieur. Ils se ruèrent tous les deux vers Fitzgerald, oubliant leurs vieilles querelles et même le fait qu'ils appartenaient à l'origine, à deux camps opposés, pour se réunir autour d'un seul et même but. Anéantir la Guilde depuis le cœur.

Dazai profita de leur attaque pour se précipiter vers Chûya. Il prit le corps affaibli de son ancien partenaire entre ses bras et essuya les quelques filets de sang qui s'écoulaient le long de son menton.

\- Mon dieu, Chûya …

\- Je ne l'aurais … jamais écouté … Tu le sais, hein ? … Jamais je ne … t'aurais fait … du mal …

\- Chuut … Je le sais.

Il le serra un peu plus pour le protéger du vent et de la pluie qui semblaient s'intensifier et porta doucement les phalanges de sa main droite à ses lèvres.

\- Quand on n'en aura terminé sur ce fichu vaisseau, je t'enlèverai pour ne plus jamais te laisser partir, lui assura Dazai.

\- Si on s'en sort vivants.

Dazai était prêt à lui répondre avec cet humour charmeur dont lui seul avait le secret, mais il fut coupé par une douleur fulgurante, avant d'être envoyé valser sur le côté. Absorbé par l'état de Chûya, il n'avait pas remarqué le défaite d'Akutagawa et Atsushi, étendus et épuisés quelques mètres plus loin, Fitzgerald en profitant pour revenir à la charge et le frapper d'une force incommensurable.

Chûya voulut hurler son prénom, mais il s'étrangla lorsque Fitzgerald vint resserrer sa main autour de sa gorge, le soulevant aisément du sol.

\- Tu aurais dû accepter ma proposition plus que généreuse de tout à l'heure, lui dit-il. Si tu avais accepté de le tuer de tes propres mains, tu aurais pu le faire de façon rapide et sans douleur.

Il resserra sa prise un peu plus.

\- Maintenant admire-moi en train de torturer l'homme que tu aimes et regrette d'avoir osé me désobéir.

Fitzgerald le relâcha, le laissant chuter au sol. Chûya suffoqua douloureusement, lutta pour reprendre son souffle et fit de son mieux pour chasser les points noirs qui s'amassaient devant ses yeux. Si bien que lorsque sa vision redevint enfin net, il vit Fitzgerald se pencher sur Dazai, qui peinait à se relever.

\- Dazai …

La voix de Chûya était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver. Fitzgerald n'avait pas le droit de les séparer une nouvelle fois. Chûya avait trop de choses à dire à son ancien partenaire et il était hors de question que quiconque le prive du bonheur qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble.

Alors il se releva, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Puis, dans un ultime effort, il retira ses gants noirs et concentra toute l'énergie qui lui restait, pour la conduire jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts. La Corruption était sa seule solution. Ce serait rapide. Indolore.

Il sentit son esprit s'évader dans des contrées auxquelles il n'avait pas accès. Il s'efforça de rester concentré le temps de bien viser, mais après avoir envoyé sa boule de gravitons sur la silhouette droite de Fitzgerald, tout devint flou autour de lui.

Il ne vit même si son coup unique avait été le bon, ni si Dazai était bien toujours en vie. Alors il se perdit dans les méandres de la folie singulière de sa Corruption, avec l'idée qu'il n'en reviendrait jamais.

* * *

 **Infirmerie des Détectives Armées. 08h01.**

Dazai n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Ses yeux restaient désespéramment secs, rougis et cernés. Cela faisait trois jours, qu'il était au chevet de Chûya, endormi sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie de l'Agence.

Le combat contre Fitzgerald avait été soldé par une victoire, dont le héros était désormais plongé dans le coma. Si Dazai était en vie, c'était grâce à Chûya et à ce jour il craignait plus que tout de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de l'en remercier. Sa Corruption avait atteint le patron de la Guilde de plein fouet et réduit à l'état de néant. Dazai lui, avait eu tout juste assez d'énergie pour se traîner jusqu'à son ancien partenaire et annihiler son pouvoir, pendant qu'Akutagawa et Atsushi s'occupaient de sauver la ville du Moby Dick.

Chûya avait dépensé tant d'énergie qu'il était tombé dans un coma après que Dazai l'aie touché. Un état de semi-conscience qui empêchait Yosano d'intervenir. Il n'était pas à l'article de la mort, mais à un stade de sommeil bien trop profond pour savoir s'il se réveillerait un jour.

Dazai serrait la main de Chûya, sans relâche, incapable de se défaire de la fraîcheur de sa peau. Il voulait la lui réchauffer. Il avait toujours eu les mains chaudes. Sentir ses doigts glacés contre lui, lui donnait l'impression d'étreindre un cadavre et cela le tuait.

\- Reviens, Chûya, je t'en supplie …

Il sentit son cœur se tordre.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Et je ne veux pas le faire sans avoir la certitude que tu m'entendes, alors je te le demande encore, s'il te plaît, bat toi pour cette vie qui a toujours été merdique mais que je te rendrai plus belle par tous les moyens possibles.

Il s'apprêtait à s'effondrer dans une nouvelle crise de larmes lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Chûya se resserrer doucement autour des siens et le pouls de son poignet s'emballer.

\- Dazai …

Le détective lui laissa à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie et dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve jusqu'alors, avec personne. Il mut ses lèvres avec amour contre celles de Chûya, laissant ses perles salées rouler contre le visage de son ancien collègue. Chûya porta doucement sa main au visage de Dazai pour le tirer encore plus près, comme si c'était possible.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Dazai contre sa bouche.

Chûya se figea sous ses mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir la chance d'entendre.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime et tu as intérêt à rester en vie pour que je puisse te le dire tous les jours, poursuivit le détective.

Les yeux brillants, Chûya eut du mal à contenir les tremblements causés par cette déclaration.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as dit ça, il y a quatre ans ? parvint-il à demander.

\- Parce qu'il y a quatre ans, j'étais persuadé que tu serais mieux, n'importe où, tant que tu serais loin de moi.

\- Tu n'es qu'un con. J'avais besoin de toi. J'ai toujours besoin de toi.

\- Alors aujourd'hui je te le demande, droit dans les yeux.

Il mêla le geste à la parole.

\- Reste avec moi.

Et comment Chûya aurait-il pu résister ?

Le lendemain, ils iraient voir Mori, tous les deux, comme au temps du Double Noir et lui feraient payer l'affront de les avoir séparés. Car il n'existait pas de Dazai sans Chûya et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai.


	8. Chapitre 7 (première partie)

**N°7**

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 11h32.**

Kunikida n'avait jamais vu Dazai dans un état pareil et pourtant, il avait eu bon nombre d'occasions de voir son collègue dans des positions étranges depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Mais jamais le suicidaire n'avait montré une paresse au point de s'octroyer le droit de monopoliser les deux canapés de la salle de repos, pour lui tout seul.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, marmonna Dazai entre deux coussins.

\- Si tu attends de moi que je t'y force, tu peux toujours rêver. Je ne suis pas ta mère.

\- Quel cauchemar ce serait d'avoir Maman Kunikida constamment derrière moi.

\- C'est à Fukuzawa que tu devras des comptes si tu sèches une autre de ses réunions. À toi de voir si tu es prêt à prendre ce risque.

Dazai étouffa un juron. Il avait énormément de respect pour son patron et dieu savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû jouer les rebelles et éviter les différents rassemblements que Fukuzawa avait organisé ces dernières semaines. Au moins, s'il y avait assisté, il n'aurait pas été forcé de se rendre à celle-ci en particulier.

\- Toi, non plus tu n'aimes pas ces réunions, répliqua Dazai.

\- Parce que Ranpo fait trop de bruit avec ses paquets de bonbons, qu'Atsushi panique toujours pour un rien et que Naomi s'arrange toujours pour mettre son frère mal à l'aise. Ça ne m'empêche de prendre le contenu de ces réunions très au sérieux. Contrairement à toi.

\- Arrête de me faire culpabiliser. Tu aurais dû faire ça les semaines précédentes. J'aurais assisté à n'importe laquelle mais par pitié, pas celle-ci.

\- C'est toi qui vois.

Kunikida ne voulait pas se comporter comme sa mère mais c'était exactement ce sa génitrice lui aurait dit. Une technique sournoise et mesquine qui visait à laisser entrevoir à la victime ce qu'il se passerait si jamais elle refusait d'abdiquer. Et en général, cela n'avait rien de bon.

\- Ça va … soupira Dazai en se redressant. Je vais y aller.

Il se massa la nuque pour en défaire le nœud qui s'y était formé et passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner un peu.

\- Amuse-toi bien, lui lança Kunikida avant de s'éloigner.

Cet homme ne faisait preuve d'humour qu'aux moments les plus inopportuns. C'était forcément un don à ce stade. Dazai lui tira la langue dans son dos, se souciant peu de jouer les enfants.

Il renfila sa veste claire et rejoignit le couloir d'un pas lent et lourd.

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte de son patron, celui-ci lui répondit immédiatement et l'invita à entrer. Dazai réfléchit une énième fois à l'idée de se rétracter, mais finit par abaisser la poignée. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Mori et Chûya étaient déjà présents, assis sur le sofa réservé aux invités.

Le parrain était vêtu de son habituel manteau noir et de ses gants blancs. Une tenue aristocratique de l'époque néo-victorienne qui, ajoutée à ses cheveux longs et à sa peau pâle, lui donnait des allures de vampires transylvaniens. Dazai se demanda brièvement ce qu'une morsure de Mori pourrait causer comme dommages irréversibles au corps humain.

Chûya, lui, arborait cette continuelle mine froissée et ennuyée et reposait nonchalamment sur le canapé, un bras étendu sur le dessus du mobilier et la cheville droite posée sur son genou gauche. Son chapeau noir demeurait encré sur sa tête et sa mèche rousse qui pendait sur son épaule semblait toujours plus longue. Ce n'était qu'une impression, bien sûr. Lui et Dazai s'étaient vus deux semaines auparavant, il y avait peu de chance pour que ses cheveux aient poussé de manière significative en si peu de temps.

\- Tu es en retard, déclara Fukuzawa.

\- Et Chûya est petit. Malheureusement ça non plus, on n'y peut rien.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré.

Dazai lui répondit par un sourire amusé, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver Chûya encore plus.

\- Je vous prierai de mettre vos chamailleries de côté le temps de cette réunion, réclama le patron de l'Agence.

\- Laisse-les s'amuser, Fukuzawa. Ils ont toujours été comme ça. On s'y habitue vite.

À cet instant, Mori et Fukuzawa avaient davantage l'air de deux parents à une instance de divorce, en train d'essayer de séparer leurs deux enfants en train de se battre.

\- Ce ne sera pas long de toute façon, reprit le patron de Dazai.

\- Encore heureux, osa soupirer Chûya.

\- Oh non … Si peu de temps à rester avec la limace, quelle déception.

\- Tu ne veux pas retourner essayer de te noyer dans la rivière ?

\- Stop !

Dazai avait rarement entendu Fukuzawa hausser le ton de cette façon. Mori, lui, se contenta d'observer la scène avec le sourire. Il ne lui manquait sûrement plus qu'un paquet de popcorn pour le combler.

Le directeur d'Agence enfouit ses mains dans ses manches et soupira.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais vous demander ça après avoir été témoin de vos chamailleries …

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Chûya.

\- Que l'on veut reformer le Double Noir, lâcha Mori. Définitivement.

Chûya pâlit à cette idée, tandis que Dazai, lui, explosa de rire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, dit-il entre deux respirations.

\- Plus que sérieux, reprit Fukuzawa.

D'accord. Là, c'était inquiétant. Le patron avait encore moins d'humour que Kunikida, ce qui signifiait qu'il était impossible qu'il ait dit cela sans le penser. Dazai cessa immédiatement de rire et vint se placer aux côtés de son ancien partenaire, pour faire face à Fukuzawa.

\- Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? demanda le brun.

\- Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de nous … ?

Chûya laissa sa phrase en suspens et amena sa main faire des allers-retours entre lui et Dazai, comme si le simple fait de dire le mot, le répugnait.

\- … obliger à retravailler ensemble ? acheva-t-il.

\- Après la réussite qu'a été la mission à l'encontre de Lovecraft et Steinbeck, si, répliqua Fukuzawa.

\- Même si cela me tue de l'admettre, la Guilde représente un ennemi commun et étant donné que nous ne sommes pas parvenus à une alliance en bonne et due forme entre la Mafia et l'Agence, vous serez nos intermédiaires, expliqua Mori.

\- Le Double Noir est notre meilleure chance d'unir nos deux forces et de vaincre la Guilde, compléta Fukuzawa. Ce dont je suis le premier étonné quand je vois que vous ne semblez pas capable de vous supporter.

Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Dazai et Chûya étaient effectivement, leur plus grand espoir dans cette guerre. L'Agence et la Mafia ne parviendraient jamais à un accord fonctionnel qui conviendrait aux deux parties. Mais le Double Noir lui, avaient fait ses preuves et sa réputation n'était plus à faire.

\- Et si on refuse ? demanda Chûya.

Alors nous disparaitrons sûrement en même temps que Yokohama, lorsque Fitzgerald l'aura décidé.

Dazai s'autorisa à regarder son ancien coéquipier. D'un seul regard, ils parvinrent à convenir d'une solution, ce qui ne manqua pas de rassurer Mori et Fukuzawa quant à leur idée de les rassembler. Ils étaient vraiment complémentaires, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

\- Laissez-nous en discuter, proposa Chûya.

\- Vous avez jusqu'à demain, déclara le parrain.

\- Et gardez bien en tête que le sort de nos deux organisations et celui de la ville sont en jeu, compléta le directeur. Vous pouvez disposer.

Dazai ne se fit pas prier et Chûya encore moins. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le couloir vide et silencieux.

\- On en discute ce soir ? demanda le roux.

\- Chez toi ?

Le mafieux soupira, énervé que Dazai en profite pour s'inviter.

\- Très bien. Vingt heures.

* * *

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 19h25.**

Dazai mit un point d'honneur à arriver très en avance pour ennuyer Chûya. Il savait qu'à cette heure, son ancien et peut-être futur nouveau partenaire serait affalé dans son canapé avec un verre de vin, à râler sur les évènements de la matinée, ou encore à évacuer sa colère sous une douche brûlante de plus de vingt minutes.

Le jeune détective monta les trois étages jusqu'à l'appartement de Chûya et toqua sans forme de discrétion pour les voisins. Quand il vit que sa limace ne venait pas lui répondre, il comprit que sa dernière supposition était sûrement la bonne.

« Il doit être dans la douche. »

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire charmeur propre à lui. Il se pencha près de la plante décorative qui ornait le couloir et récupéra le double caché derrière la tige en plastique. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure et rentra dans l'appartement.

Le salon à la cuisine ouverte était plongé dans le noir et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Dazai pour entendre l'eau de la douche couler dans la salle de bain. Chûya était tellement prévisible.

Le brun se débarrassa de ses vêtements jusqu'à n'être plus qu'en pantalon. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas à l'aise avec son corps au point de se mettre nu, mais il n'allait pas se déshabiller entièrement alors que l'immense fenêtre du salon de Chûya donnait une vue imprenable sur Yokohama et sur les bâtiments voisins.

De plus, il réservait le privilège d'admirer son corps à une seule personne.

Il rentra dans la salle de bain et passa la barrière de vapeur avant de rejoindre la cabine de douche, où il retrouva son ex-coéquipier.

\- Sérieusement ? s'exaspéra Chûya. Tu ne peux pas attendre ?

\- Comment ? Alors que tu es là, si accessible et magnifique ?

Dazai se colla contre son dos et déposa ses lèvres sur la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. Il sentit Chûya se tendre une demi-seconde avant de se laisser aller contre lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait.

Le brun s'autorisa à laisser ses mains vagabonder le long du torse du plus petit, tout en mordillant la peau de son cou, avec le désir d'y laisser une marque.

\- J'ai très, très envie de toi.

\- Eh bien, ça va devoir te passer. Je te rappelle qu'on est là pour discuter.

\- Discuter, c'est ennuyant.

\- Indispensable, le corrigea-t-il.

Chûya se tourna dans ses bras dans l'idée de se détacher de lui, mais Dazai resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et fit la moue contre la peau de sa clavicule.

\- Tu es vexé parce que je t'ai traité de limace devant Mori ? C'est pour ça que tu es distant ?

\- Je ne suis pas distant. Le fait qu'on couche ensemble, ne veut pas dire que je dois te faire part des raisons cachées derrière mes humeurs.

En effet. Dazai ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils se retrouvaient pour ces rendez-vous nocturnes, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés après que Dazai ce soit laissé kidnapper par Kyôka. Il y avait toujours eu une tension entre lui et Chûya qui n'avait jamais pu se résoudre que par le sexe.

Ils pouvaient prétendre se haïr autant qu'ils le voulaient, mais ils ne pouvaient pas nier qu'ils étaient en harmonie parfaite sur le plan physique. Raison pour laquelle, ils avaient choisi de maintenir cette relation occasionnelle, sans que personne d'autre ne soit au courant.

En constatant que Dazai ne le lâcherait pas, Chûya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On discute et après on voit.

C'était un assez bon compromis. Dazai hocha la tête et laissa sa langue tracer un sillon de la clavicule de Chûya jusqu'à un point sous son oreille qu'il s'avait sensible. C'était une provocation et le mafieux le savait parfaitement.

Il lui lança un regard noir, alors que Dazai sortait de la cabine.

\- Allons discuter.

Frustré, Chûya attendit que Dazai se soit séché pour sortir à son tour et enfiler le premier bas de survêtement qui lui tomba sous la main. Même si Dazai affirmait le contraire, il avait un goût très prononcé pour la mode, mais s'agissant de son ancien partenaire et actuel amant qui l'avait probablement vu nu une cinquantaine de fois ou plus, il ne prit pas la peine de faire un effort.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de plaire à Dazai. Assis sur le canapé de Chûya, il affichait ce sourire fier et satisfait qui signifiait clairement qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

Le roux tenta de retenir le feu qui lui monta aux joues en sentant Dazai le fixer ainsi et s'efforça d'avoir l'air impassible.

\- Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda-t-il plus pour la forme que par réelle envie d'être poli.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas en finir avec cette discussion au plus vite et passer à la suite ? se plaignit Dazai en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Il faut qu'on sache quoi répondre à Fukuzawa et Mori.

\- Non. On leur dit non. On ne fait que se disputer, comment peuvent-ils même envisager de reformer définitivement le Double Noir ?

\- Parce qu'on a de bons résultats.

\- Et pas que sur le terrain, répliqua Dazai dans un clin d'œil.

Chûya soupira. Il était habitué à ce type de blague salace maintenant qu'ils avaient ce genre de relation. Enfin, le mot « relation » était peut-être un peu poussé. Leurs retrouvailles d'il y a quelques mois les avaient inévitablement poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. S'ils avaient su gérer leur attraction mutuelle par le passé, quatre ans de séparation avaient renforcés leur opposition, au point d'en faire deux aimants complémentaires.

Chûya ne se souvenait même plus de la façon dont ils en étaient venus à coucher ensemble pour la première fois. Il se rappelait simplement d'une nuit magique et à la finalité si satisfaisante qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour réitérer l'expérience, jusqu'à devenir des partenaires et plus si affinités. Le fait de trouver son plaisir en compagnie de l'autre ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne se disputaient plus, mais cela aidait à apaiser les tensions. Si bien qu'en présence d'autres gens, ils étaient parfois forcés de se piquer mutuellement pour maintenir les apparences et faire ne sorte que personne ne se doute de rien.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es rentré ? demanda Chûya en servant deux verres de whisky.

\- Avec le double, répondit Dazai comme une évidence.

Et c'était bien là, le problème. Les visites de Dazai étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, au point où il savait où trouver le double et il y a quelques nuits de cela, Chûya avait été si épuisé par une mission qu'il s'était endormi alors que son amant le déshabillait. Loin de s'en formaliser, Dazai l'avait recouvert de la couverture et avait fini par s'endormir à son tour.

Autrement dit : ils avaient dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans même coucher ensemble au préalable. Ce qui n'était pas normal. C'était le genre de chose que faisaient les couples, et il n'en était pas un.

Chûya s'efforça de se le répéter tandis qu'il déposait les verres sur la table basse. Dazai en profita pour lui attraper le bras et le tira vers lui pour l'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux. À hauteur, il reprit sa douce torture le long de son cou, mouvant ses lèvres avec tant d'expertise que Chûya en eu les jambes tremblantes.

\- Tu es impossible.

\- Et toi, tu te prends trop la tête, murmura Dazai contre sa peau. Ça ne sera sans doute l'affaire que d'une ou deux missions. Après ça, Fukuzawa et Mori se rendront compte qu'ils sont incapables de collaborer, même à travers nous et ils nous ficheront la paix.

\- Et si non ?

\- Alors j'imagine que je devrais réapprendre à te supporter tout habillé et ailleurs que dans un lit.

Dazai fut fier de sa remarque au point de sourire.

\- Est-ce que ça te va comme réponse ? Tu vas me laisser te toucher maintenant ?

Chûya se perdit dans les yeux chocolat de son amant, si bien qu'il entendit à peine sa question. Il ignorait quoi répondre. Travailler ensemble revenait à se voir plus souvent et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le supporter sans …

« Sans tomber amoureux ? » proposa sa conscience d'un ton moqueur.

N'importe quoi ! Il n'était pas amoureux ! Il prenait son pied avec lui, rien de plus. Et pour se rappeler ce fait, il mut son bassin contre le sien et fit de son mieux pour répondre de la voix la plus séductrice possible.

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant la bouche de Dazai sur la sienne qu'il comprit son erreur.

Bon sang, dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer ?

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard._

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 19h46**

Chûya revenait de sa première mission avec Dazai depuis que le Double Noir s'était officiellement reformé, sept jours auparavant. Ils s'étaient accordés pour accepter tant que ces missions restaient occasionnelles et qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient à quitter ses locaux.

Cela permettait de faire plaisir à leurs patrons sans éveiller les soupçons d'une acceptation trop rapide et idéaliste.

Ainsi, une semaine plus tard, ils s'étaient vu attribuer une nouvelle charge : démanteler un réseaux de narcotrafiquants dont la présence étaient _« moralement inacceptable_ » pour Fukuzawa et simplement _« gênante pour les affaires de la Mafia »_ selon Mori. Une tâche rapidement remplie et qu'ils prirent étonnamment plaisir à effectuer.

En dehors de quelques piques mérités, Dazai et lui ne s'étaient pas vraiment disputés et avaient plutôt bien gérer leur harmonie au combat, retrouvant avec plaisir l'adrénaline qu'ils avaient connu à l'époque du Double Noir de la Mafia.

Chûya rentra à la base, épuisé, dans le but de faire son rapport à Mori le plus vite possible, avant de rejoindre Dazai à son appartement pour la soirée, comme ils l'avaient convenu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Chûya, l'accueillit le parrain d'un ton enjoué.

Sa joie était soit forcée, soit dû à une raison que Chûya ignorait encore. Car il était impossible qu'une simple mission qu'il savait déjà réussi d'avance, puisse le mettre dans un tel état d'excitation.

\- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Jamais Mori ne lui proposait de s'asseoir d'habitude. Quelque chose le rendait définitivement de bonne humeur et Chûya resta méfiant.

\- Je viens de recevoir un appel de Fukuzawa. Dazai lui a rapporté vos exploits d'aujourd'hui et il est décidément très satisfait de notre arrangement.

\- Tant mieux.

Chûya ne voyait pas vraiment quoi répondre d'autre. Pourtant, et face au sourire indécollable du parrain, il s'autorisa à lui poser une question.

\- C'est ce qui vous rend de si bonne humeur ?

\- Tu as deviné.

Mori jeta un coup d'œil dans le dos de Chûya, comme pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce, et que la porte était bien fermée.

Puis il se pencha vers son sous-fifre.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, cela signifie que Fukuzawa va vouloir maintenir notre accord.

\- Et cela vous rend heureux au point de sourire comme une mauvaise imitation du Joker ?

\- C'est une opportunité à saisir.

\- Une opportunité pour quoi ?

\- Pour réduire l'Agence à néant.

Chûya plissa les yeux. Il fut si surpris par les mots de son supérieur qu'il fut convaincu d'avoir mal entendu. _Réduire l'Agence à néant ?_ Ça n'avait aucun sens …

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Qu'il est temps que l'Agence soit mise hors d'état de nuire et que j'ai là, le parfait moyen d'y parvenir.

\- Qui est … ?

\- Toi.

Finis les sourcils froncés, cette fois Chûya écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes et se pointa du doigt pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Moi ?

\- Exactement. Tu es mon infiltré, ma taupe, mes yeux et mes oreilles. La réunion du Double Noir va nous permettre de tout apprendre des petits secrets et points faibles de l'Agence, jusqu'à avoir de quoi les sortir du tableau une bonne fois pour toute.

Il expliquait les rouages de son plan avec un machiavélisme digne des plus grands psychopathes. Si bien que Chûya en eu des frissons alors qu'il commençait à comprendre où Mori voulait en venir.

\- Vous voulez que je … que je joue les agents doubles ?

\- C'est tout bénéfique pour toi. Tu me rends fier et tu t'offres une occasion de te venger de Dazai.

Se venger ? Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait jamais été question de ça. D'y mêler l'Agence et de se servir de Dazai pour parvenir à des fins qu'il trouvait lui-même déloyales.

\- Mais je …

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? C'est une occasion en or pour nous ! Si tu copines à nouveau suffisamment avec Dazai pour lui arracher quelques détails compromettants sur l'Agence et Fukuzawa, nous aurons toutes les cartes en main pour les faire tomber.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Le sourire de Mori retomba.

\- Tu hésites ? C'est ça ? Tu as bonne conscience, soudainement ? Tu ne veux pas faire de la peine à ton ancien partenaire ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas …

Il s'interrompit en pleine phrase. Et quoi ? Qu'aurait-il bien pu donner comme excuse ? Lui-même ignorait pour quelle raison il ne se sentait pas d'effectuer une mission pourtant aussi simple que celle-ci.

« Parce que tu l'aimes » se plut à le narguer sa conscience.

Chûya se fit violence pour la chasser alors qu'elle répétait cette phrase en boucle comme un disque rayé.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es en train de tomber amoureux de Dazai et c'est ce qui te pousse à vouloir refuser cette mission. » chantonna-t-elle.

Non. Impossible. Chûya ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de lui. Pas alors qu'il l'avait tant fait souffrir à jouer aux abonnés absents durant quatre ans. Pas alors que leur relation n'était censée être basée que sur le sexe.

« Tu ne trompes personne. » poursuivit sa conscience moqueuse. « Tu es dingue de lui. »

Oh que non. Il n'aimait pas Dazai Osamu.

Et il allait le prouver.

\- J'accepte, déclara-t-il résolu à Mori.

 **À suivre …**


	9. Chapitre 7 (deuxième partie)

**N°7**

 **DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 00h08.**

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

La voix de Dazai sortit Chûya de ses pensées. Le jeune suicidaire avait pris un ton doux et apaisant, loin de celui habituellement moqueur qu'il employait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Le roux baissa les yeux sur son amant étendu sur lui, le menton posé sur son abdomen.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répliqua Chûya en évitant son regard.

\- Eh bien je m'efforce de baisers et de caresses depuis tout à l'heure, mais c'est à peine si tu réagis.

Le mafieux se sentit davantage coupable. Il était le premier à fondre sous les attentions de Dazai, mais cette nuit-là, seul l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Mori, trois jours auparavant, lui occupait l'esprit. Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'il pourrait reprendre ses rendez-vous nocturnes avec son amant, comme si de rien n'était après ça ?

\- Tout va bien, désolé si je t'ai paru absent.

Le détective remonta jusqu'au visage de son ancien partenaire et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Ce baiser n'avait rien de ceux urgents et passionnés qu'ils s'échangeaient chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Dazai mua ses lèvres à celles de Chûya avec une douceur infinie, mêlée à une langueur et une sensualité qui n'étaient propre qu'aux véritables couples.

Malgré cette contradiction, Chûya se laissa guider par la langue de Dazai et répondit à son baiser en venant enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux sombres. Il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi son amant faisait preuve d'une telle tendresse à l'instant même où il aurait eu besoin de le voir le traiter comme un simple objet. Au moins, Chûya n'aurait pas eu à culpabiliser encore plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit-il par demander.

\- Je délie cette jolie langue qui refuse de me parler.

Dazai se réattaqua à sa bouche avant que Chûya n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais bien, lui assura ce dernier entre deux baisers.

\- Pas à moi, Chûya. Je te connais par cœur. Je vois bien que quelque chose t'embête.

Après cet élan de douceur inattendu de la part de Dazai, Chûya s'autorisa à en faire de même et laissa ses doigts vagabonder le long du bras de son amant qui le surplombait de son mètre quatre-vingts. Chûya avait toujours complexé de sa différence de taille avec Dazai, mais à cet instant, elle lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité qu'il n'aurait laissé échapper pour rien au monde.

Il réprima intérieurement son cœur pour s'emballer de cette façon et jura silencieusement contre Dazai qui ne cessait de lui donner des raisons de tomber amoureux de lui.

\- Ce n'est rien. Juste une mission que Mori m'a demandé d'exécuter.

Chûya ne se sentait pas de lui mentir. Cependant, rien ne l'obligeait à révéler toute la vérité.

\- Une mission qui te pose problème ? demanda Dazai.

\- Au sens moral plus que douteux, selon moi.

\- La Mafia Portuaire n'a jamais eu de sens moral, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il n'avait pas tort. Chûya pouvait difficilement utiliser cette excuse pour justifier sa réticence.

\- Je n'ai juste pas envie de le faire. Mais c'est trop tard. J'ai accepté.

\- Difficile de se défaire des vieilles habitudes d'une telle organisation, hein ?

\- Parfois, je me demande comment tu as fait. Pour tout plaquer aussi facilement.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile. Pas une seule seconde. De changer d'environnement, de se trouver un nouveau but, de nouvelles alliances, de te perdre ...

Chûya sentit son cœur se serrer et entendit clairement sa conscience se moquer de lui.

 _« Tu es bien naïf si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir après qu'il t'ait fait une telle déclaration. »_

Cela n'avait rien d'une déclaration. Au fond, ils avaient passé toute leur adolescence ensemble. Les sentiments amoureux n'avaient pas forcément besoin d'être présents dans leur relation pour justifier leur tristesse d'être séparés.

\- Dazai …

\- Je pourris l'ambiance, c'est ça ? Mais c'est toi qui as commencé en refusant de m'accorder toute l'attention que je mérite, se plaignit-il.

Chûya ne put retenir un léger rire face à la moue de son ex-coéquipier. Il vint détendre cette grimace en l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Oublie ça. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je t'en prie, continue.

\- Avec plaisir.

Et Dazai se pencha contre son cou, où il laissa courir sa bouche de manière plus possessive qu'à l'accoutumée, accentuant la bataille intérieure que livrait Chûya contre ses sentiments naissants.

 _« Il ne s'agit que de sexe. Il n'est pas question d'amour. Dazai est incapable d'aimer. Et j'en ai déjà fait les frais. Je ne souffrirai plus à cause de lui. C'est terminé. Je vais exécuter la mission de Mori. Et ce sera une réussite. »_

* * *

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 13h47.**

Chûya sentait le poids du regard intensément sombre d'Akutagawa sur lui. Il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention les dix premières minutes mais à la onzième, ce fut trop pour lui.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu ferais bien de faire attention parce que ça va commencer à se voir que tu es dingue de lui.

\- Pardon ?

Akutagawa ne se démonta pas. Il traînait des pieds depuis des années pour obtenir la reconnaissance de Dazai, mais Chûya et lui étaient au même niveau dans la hiérarchie de la Mafia et ils étaient des collègues suffisamment proches pour se parler sans faux-semblant.

Le jeune homme au manteau noir tapota ses doigts sur le carré de peau juste au-dessous de son oreille. Chûya écarquilla les yeux et porta une main, paniqué au même endroit sur son propre cou. Il y sentit un léger relief qui ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Un suçon.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, marmonna-t-il.

\- J'espère que tu parles de lui, reprit Akutagawa.

Chûya soupira en plaquant sa main sur la marque délaissée par son amant.

\- Tu l'as deviné depuis longtemps ? se risqua-t-il à demander à son collègue.

\- Que vous vous plaisez mutuellement ? Ou que vous couchez ensemble ?

\- Les deux, répondit presque timidement Chûya.

Akutagawa prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la question.

\- Six ans pour la première et cinq mois pour la deuxième.

\- Bon sang, soupira Chûya en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Il faut dire que tu n'es pas très discret. Mori ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte mais il y a des détails qui ne trompent pas et il suffit de voir la façon dont tes yeux pétillent chaque fois que tu débarques dans les locaux.

\- Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Comment as-tu su qu'il s'agissait de Dazai ?

Le plus jeune le fixa d'un regard entendu et Chûya se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa question. Comme s'il pouvait s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ce n'est qu'une relation occasionnelle, se justifia-t-il.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé. Je me fiche bien de ce que tu fais avec Dazai. Ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Mais ça regarde le patron.

\- Je serais tenté de te répondre que non mais nous sommes membres de la Mafia Portuaire. Le moindre aspect de notre vie privée semble appartenir au parrain. Mais si tu t'inquiètes de ce que je pourrais révéler, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne dirai rien.

Même si Chûya ne l'aurait pas cru capable de jouer les traitres au point d'en parler à Mori, le fait d'entendre Akutagawa le confirmer, le soulagea malgré lui.

\- Peu importe. Toute cette histoire devrait prendre fin d'ici quelques semaines.

\- C'est pour ça que tu tires une tête d'enterrement depuis trois jours ?

\- Je ne tire pas de tête d'enterrement !

Peine perdue. Akutagawa le connaissait bien et il avait une assez bonne aptitude pour lire les gens. Chûya pouvait abandonner l'idée de lui mentir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Mais quoi que Mori t'ait demandé, essaye de bien y réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que cela à quelque chose à voir avec Mori ?

\- Tu te sens piégé, forcé. Seul le parrain peut avoir cette influence sur toi. Je te connais et tu as suffisamment de caractère pour te rebeller contre qui tu veux. Mais pas contre lui.

Chûya fut sauver d'avoir à apporter une quelconque réponse par la sonnerie de son portable. Un message de la part de Dazai venait de lui parvenir, l'informant que le patron de l'Agence souhaitait s'entretenir avec le Double Noir.

Conscient que ce rôle de conseiller improvisé qu'il s'était octroyé touchait à sa fin, Akutagawa commença à s'éloigner mais prit la peine de lui offrir un dernier regard avant de partir.

\- J'espère simplement que tu ne le regretteras pas.

* * *

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 14h22.**

Chûya traversa les couloirs de l'Agence, la boule au ventre. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait accepté la mission de Mori, qu'il allait pouvoir commencer à enquêter. Et une fois qu'il aurait commencé, il ne sera plus question de se rétracter.

Il retrouva Dazai appuyé contre le mur, près de la porte menant aux bureaux de l'Agence. Un sourire aux allures sincères fendit le visage du détective lorsqu'il vit son partenaire se diriger vers lui.

\- Tu m'attendais ? demanda Chûya.

\- Pour pouvoir faire ça.

Il laissa le roux arriver à sa hauteur et profita de l'effet de surprise pour le tirer contre lui et lui voler un baiser. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient en dehors de leurs appartements respectifs et sans que cela ne constitue un préliminaire à quelque chose de plus concret.

Chûya se raidit sous le choc de ce contact auquel il devrait pourtant être habitué et peina à se laisser aller contre sa bouche.

\- Détends-toi, se moqua gentiment Dazai. Ils sont tous à l'intérieur.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- J'en avais envie, c'est tout.

Dazai ne se formalisa pas de plus de détails et Chûya ne sut s'il devait reprendre leur baiser ou le frapper pour être aussi imprudent. Il le rendait dingue. Il n'avait réellement pas conscience du début de sentiments que le jeune mafieux commençait à ressentir pour lui. Ou alors, peut-être que si, et il en jouait. Ce serait bien le genre de Dazai, après tout.

Chûya essaya de réfuter cette pensée qui lui donnait des envies de vomir, mais préféra s'en accommoder, afin de se rappeler la raison de sa présence. Il avait une mission à accomplir. Trouver les points faibles de l'Agence et les rapporter à Mori.

C'était tout.

\- Évite ce genre d'élan à l'avenir. Tu te laisses aller à des points difficilement acceptables.

Pour appuyer ses mots, Chûya désigna la marque présente dans son cou. Loin de s'en inquiéter, Dazai arbora un de ses sourires fiers qui avaient le don de rendre son partenaire fou de rage.

\- Efface ce sourire niais de ton visage, sale maquereau !

\- Il se voit à peine, ce n'est rien.

\- Akutagawa l'a vu, lui.

\- Oh, mon petit protéger a suivi mes conseils en matière d'observation, à ce que je vois. C'est fou comme ils grandissent vite.

Chûya s'exaspéra de la légèreté avec laquelle Dazai prenait la chose, mais choisit de ne pas approfondir le sujet. Ils auraient tout le loisir d'en discuter ce soir, lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient chez le détective.

\- Ton patron veut nous voir, non ? Alors allons-y.

\- Après toi.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux jusqu'au bureau de Fukuzawa, lequel les attendait patiemment, en signant une pile de paperasse. L'accueil fut plus chaleureux que la dernière fois que Chûya était venu dans cette pièce. Peut-être était-ce simplement Mori qui faisait ressortir le côté froid et distant du directeur d'agence.

\- Merci d'avoir pris la peine de venir, lui dit Fukuzawa.

Ses paroles étaient sincères, Chûya put s'en rendre compte tout de suite, au contraire du parrain qu'il ne savait jamais sérieux ou ironique.

\- Vous avez une mission pour nous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je voulais simplement vous féliciter pour votre travail. À tous les deux.

Si Dazai se contenta de sourire, Chûya lui, fut réellement surpris d'un tel compliment. Jamais le parrain ne prenait la peine de reconnaître son travail. Le simple fait qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer constituait une forme de satisfaction dont il devait se contenter. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que voir ses talents en mission être félicitées, puisse être aussi agréable.

\- Vous avez su mettre vos différends de côtés pour former une alliance fonctionnelle et qui permet à nos deux organisations de se défendre contre nos ennemis communs sans avoir à passer par une trêve définitive. En d'autres termes, vous avez été en mesure de réaliser une chose dont Mori et moi sommes incapables. Alors, merci.

Les mots de Fukuzawa touchèrent Chûya en plein cœur. Il ne se serait jamais cru méritant d'une telle forme de reconnaissance.

\- Merci à vous, de m'avoir offert l'occasion de retravailler avec mon ancien partenaire.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à répondre. C'était tout ce qu'il avait de plus sincère à dire et il ne prit pas réellement conscience tout de suite de la portée de sa déclaration.

Dazai l'observa, surpris, mais emplie d'une douce chaleur impossible à ignorer.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait venir pour si peu, reprit le patron de l'Agence. Mais je tenais à te le dire de vive voix.

Chûya répondit par un simple signe de tête et Fukuzawa les congédia.

Dazai se permit de raccompagner Chûya jusqu'à l'ascenseur et attendit l'arrivée de la cabine à ses côtés.

\- Tu pourrais rester.

Le mafieux sursauta presque en entendant la voix de son collègue. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'imagina même avoir rêvé, alors que Dazai fixait le sol, les mains nerveusement enfouies dans les poches de sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- À l'Agence. Fukuzawa a l'air de t'apprécier. Ce n'est pas rien.

\- Je ne peux pas, Dazai. Je ne suis pas toi. La Mafia, c'est toute ma vie.

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, jusqu'à ce …

Il s'interrompit.

La mort d'Odasaku restait une chose trop difficile à exprimer. Chûya comprit où il voulait en venir et ne prit pas la peine de compléter sa phrase. Il observa les numéros illuminés de la cage d'ascenseur, signalant que la cabine allait bientôt arriver à leur étage.

\- À quoi pourrait bien servir un pouvoir comme le mien, si ce n'est pas pour de mauvais objectifs ? demanda Chûya.

Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre considération pour ce don avec lequel il était né. Il était fait pour détruire. Alors comment Dazai pouvait-il l'imaginer se faire une place au sein de l'Agence ? Chûya n'était même pas fichu de contrôler sa Corruption.

\- Fukuzawa pourrait t'aider à te maitriser. Complétement, répondit Dazai comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Chûya se tourna vers son partenaire alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant lui. Dazai les maintint ouvertes le temps de lui parler.

\- Son pouvoir « Les hommes naissent égaux » te permettra d'avoir le plein contrôle sur ton don si tu deviens membre de l'Agence. Ils ne fonctionnent que sur ses employés. Ça pourrait changer ta vie, Chûya.

Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? D'abandonner ce monde fait de meurtres et de sang, et dans lequel il avait toujours vécu ? La Mafia était la seule représentation qu'il pouvait se faire d'un foyer. Il y avait Kôyô qui avait toujours agi comme une sœur pour lui, Tachihara qu'il considérait comme un petit frère, Akutagawa, qui, malgré leurs rapports toujours limités, restait son meilleur ami au sein de l'organisation … Même la jeune Gin et Hirotsu étaient des membres à part entière de cette famille qu'il était parvenu à se constituer. Des personnes qui ne l'avaient jamais abandonné. Pas comme Dazai.

L'Agence rayonnait peut-être d'une lumière attrayante, mais comment Chûya pouvait-il être sûr d'y avoir une place ? Les autres membres ne l'accepteraient sans doute jamais, à cause de son passé et de ce pouvoir qui ne pourrait jamais faire le bien autour de lui.

Non … Sa place était à la Mafia et ses sentiments pour Dazai ne devaient certainement pas l'en faire douter.

\- J'y réfléchirais …

Il ne pouvait pas dire un non catégorique. Dazai aurait été interpellé, aurait voulu comprendre la raison de ce refus. Alors il le laissa sur un « peut-être » qui au fond, n'était qu'un non, retardé.

Un fait qui lui fendit le cœur alors que Dazai souriait plein d'espoir avant de glisser sa main sur la nuque de son coéquipier et de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Chûya aurait voulu le repousser, lui hurler de cesser de jouer avec lui de cette façon, mais il ne put que fondre sous les lèvres de son amant.

\- On se voit ce soir ?

Chûya hocha fébrilement la tête et enfin les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur, épuisé moralement et s'efforça de se rappeler la mission de Mori et afin de la combiner avec ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 18h15.**

\- Alors Fukuzawa peut faire en sorte que ses employés contrôlent leurs pouvoirs …

Le sourire de Mori s'accentua davantage. Comme Chûya le pensait, le parrain n'était pas au courant de ce fait qu'il avait lui-même appris quelques heures plus tôt de la bouche de Dazai et c'était une information visiblement capitale pour Mori.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

\- C'est pourtant simple. Les Détectives Armés ne peuvent exercer que grâce aux certificats délivrés par le département des supers-pouvoirs. Et avec ce que tu viens de m'apprendre, nous n'avons même pas besoin de nous en prendre à l'Agence entière pour la réduire à néant. Il suffirait de s'en prendre à Fukuzawa. S'il meurt ou se retrouve simplement dans l'incapacité d'assumer son rôle, il ne sera plus considéré comme leur patron et les détectives perdront à nouveau le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs. Kyôka, Atsushi, le petit Kenji, et même le jeune Tanizaki. Ce sont tous autant de dons qui pourraient se révéler dangereux s'ils ne sont pas maîtrisés. Le département leur retirera leur certification et l'Agence se verra obligée de fermer ses portes.

Et tous ses membres se retrouveront sans emploi … Atsushi et Kyôka étaient orphelins et sans endroit où aller, Tanizaki et sa sœur, Naomi, avaient besoin de ce boulot pour payer leurs études, Yosano ne trouvait sa place de médecin respectée qu'à l'Agence alors que le monde extérieur ne la prenait pas au sérieux, Kenji était loin de sa campagne natale, Ranpo ne saurait jamais se débrouiller sans ses collègues et ce serait bouleverser toutes les prévisions idéalistes de Kunikida. Et Dazai … Il n'aurait plus moyen de faire le bien autour de lui, comme le lui avait demandé Odasaku, le jour de sa mort …

Mori ne voulait pas tuer les membres de l'Agence, mais rendre leur vie misérable et sans but. Ce qui était encore pire.

\- Vous ne … Notre collaboration marche plutôt bien, vous savez ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait plus sage de continuer sur notre lancée ? Fukuzawa et vous, vous pourrez peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente.

Le regard de Mori devint aussi glacial et dérangeant que celui qu'avait le précédent parrain durant ses dernières semaines de vie.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais des doutes, mon petit Chûya ?

\- Non, c'est juste que …

\- Que quoi ? Ils t'ont monté la tête à toi aussi ? Tu comptes jouer les lâches et nous abandonner ? Comme l'a fait ton cher et tendre partenaire avant toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas Dazai, murmura Chûya les dents serrées.

\- Alors prouve le. Et assume ta position jusqu'au bout. C'est eux ou nous. Mais lorsque l'une de nos deux organisations aura détruit l'autre, je te souhaite d'être dans le camp des vainqueurs.

Chûya était pris entre deux feux. Il n'était pas vraiment question de l'Agence ou de la Mafia. Au fond, peut-être n'avait-il sa place dans aucune d'elles. Mais Dazai … Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité ? Leurs rendez-vous nocturnes cesseraient mais c'était si peu comparé à tout ce qu'il allait perdre en plus de cela.

Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de discuter, de boire un verre en sa compagnie, de s'extasier malgré lui sur la beauté de son sourire, de caresser sa peau couverte de cicatrice, de s'enivrer de son parfum, de grogner face à ses plaisanteries douteuses, de s'exaspérer de ses techniques de drague avancées, de se disputer sur le choix du programme télévisé, d'établir des plans d'attaque ou encore de débattre sur l'emploi de la stratégie « remords et crapauds » ou « mensonge d'une fleur décorative » …

Il allait perdre son partenaire de travail qui était devenu, avec le temps, celui qu'il aurait voulu avoir dans sa vie. Et ce, de la pire des façons : la trahison.

Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il avait parlé à Mori. Il ne pouvait que s'incliner et rester à la Mafia ou partir et se retrouver seul. Car il était certain que ni Dazai, ni aucun membre de l'Agence ne lui pardonnerait ce coup bas.

Alors Chûya se contenta de baisser la tête et sortit du bureau avant de s'écrouler sous l'atmosphère de la pièce plus qu'étouffante.

À l'extérieur, il se laissa tomber contre le mur, en réalisant son épouvantable erreur. Il encra ses ongles dans ses paumes et le sang se mit à couler le long de ses doigts.

\- C'est bien ce dont j'avais peur.

Il entendit la voix d'Akutagawa, en même temps qu'il sentit sa main se poser amicalement sur son épaule. Il trembla sous le poids de la culpabilité et regarda son collègue et ami, qui l'observait d'un air aussi compatissant que sa personnalité sombre le lui permettait.

\- De quoi ? osa demander Chûya.

\- Que tu regrettes.

Et dieu seul savait à quel point c'état le cas.

 **À suivre …**


	10. Chapitre 7 (troisième partie)

**N°7**

 **TROISIÈME PARTIE**

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu. 22h12.**

Dazai fut étonné d'entendre des coups portés contre sa porte à une heure aussi tardive. Mais passée la surprise, il ne put retenir ses lèvres de se fendre en un sourire. À ce stade avancé de la soirée, seule une personne bien précise pouvait venir pointer le bout de son nez. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune suicidaire. Il n'avait pas vu son collègue depuis vingt-quatre heures et si à une époque ce laps de temps aurait paru bien trop court, celui-ci était devenu beaucoup trop long. La nuit passée avait été, paraît-il, éprouvante pour son partenaire qui avait annulé leur soirée pour aller résoudre une altercation entre différents gangs de Yokohama. Compréhensif, Dazai lui avait souhaité bon courage avant de se coucher.

Il avait oublié à quel point la nuit pouvait être sombre et froide, lorsqu'il la passait seul. Après tant de soirées avec la présence de Chûya au creux de ses bras, il en venait à se demander s'il pourrait un jour revenir au célibat complet, alors que son collègue se lasserait de lui.

Il chassa cette idée angoissante de son esprit, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de discerner le feu flamboyant de la chevelure de son collègue, que celui-ci se jeter contre sa bouche. Chûya se mit à l'embrasser avec une ferveur et une passion qui, pour une fois, n'était pas accompagnée par la colère. Il put tout de suite goûter le parfum enivrant du vin sur sa langue.

Dazai sentit les mains de son amant venir encadrer son visage pour le maintenir contre lui, tandis qu'il perdait son souffle contre les lèvres de son partenaire.

\- Chûya, j'ai besoin de respirer, lâcha-t-il en riant.

\- Plus tard.

Mourir étouffé sous les baisers enchanteurs d'un membre de la Mafia ? Dazai n'était certainement pas celui qui viendrait se plaindre de cette initiative, lui qui rêvait tant de son suicide amoureux. Du moins, c'était le cas, avant même qu'il ne connaisse le sens du mot « amoureux ». Pouvait-il dire que c'était le cas, à présent ?

Il se posa la question, alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de la taille de Chûya, collant son corps contre le sien. Il lui rendit son baiser, en prenant soin d'y ajouter une parcelle de douceur et sans doute, d'amour.

Chûya dû ressentir le changement de rythme dans leur échange, puisqu'il se recula légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Bon sang … Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- T'embrasser ? Il me semble que c'est toi qui as commencé, non ?

\- Pas ça, enfin … Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si tendre avec moi ? Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu, pas du tout.

Il secoua la tête vigoureusement pour appuyer ses paroles et Dazai comprit que l'alcool contrôlait davantage ce qui sortait de sa bouche, que son cerveau. Il caressa les lèvres de son partenaire, gonflées après leur baiser.

\- On en parlera demain, promis. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne suis pas là pour ça et tu le sais.

Chûya mêla le geste à la parole en venant s'attaquer à la chemise de Dazai, qu'il s'empressa de défaire de ses doigts tremblants d'ivresse. Le détective ne put retenir un rire à voir son amant aussi empressé et maladroit, lui qui était d'ordinaire si expert durant leurs moments d'intimité.

\- Je suis épuisé, mentit-il. La nuit ne sera que moyennement satisfaisante pour toi si tu ne m'accorde pas les quelques heures de sommeil dont j'ai besoin. Je te promets de me rattraper demain matin.

Dazai l'embrassa doucement pour prouver ses dires et malgré la moue adorable de Chûya, il sut que ses paroles avaient fait mouche. Le roux marmonna un vague et grincheux « D'accord » avant de se laisser guider jusqu'à la chambre du maître des lieux.

Dazai le débarrassa de ses vêtements encombrants, et en fit de même avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il serra le corps petit mais musclé de son amant contre lui et embrassa le dessus de son crâne.

\- Ce n'est pas bien, marmonna ce dernier. Il n'a jamais été question de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça ne nous ressemble pas.

Le brun l'écouta sans broncher et fut surpri des mots de Chûya, en contradiction totale avec le fait qu'il resserre sa prise autour de lui et qu'il enfouit d'autant plus son visage au creux de son cou.

Oui, ils avaient définitivement besoin de parler.

* * *

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu. 7h03**

Chûya fut le premier à se réveiller, l'intérieur du crâne martelé d'un mal qu'il connaissait bien. Il se jura pour la millième fois de ne plus jamais boire, en sachant en parallèle que ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Il chercha à s'étirer comme il le faisait chaque matin avant d'ouvrir les yeux, mais un poids l'empêcha de trop bouger. Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières en se rappelant les évènements de la veille. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Après avoir présenté le point faible de Fukuzawa à Mori sur un plateau d'argent, il avait tout fait pour éviter de se retrouver face à Dazai. Du moins, durant les vingt-quatre qu'il avait tenu avant d'engloutir sa frustration, ses remords et son manque sous deux bouteilles de Pétrus. Comment avait-il pu croire que se soûler serait une bonne idée ? Il ne tenait pas l'alcool et il aurait dû savoir qu'il se laisserait guider par son instinct, plus que par sa raison.

Il s'était littéralement jeté sur lui. Parce qu'il avait besoin de se rappeler. De se souvenir que leur histoire n'en était pas une et que seule leur compatibilité physique les maintenait ensemble. Pourtant Dazai avait agi exactement à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait espéré. Il avait joué les gentlemen et ne lui avait arraché que quelques baisers avant de le déshabiller et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le bercer jusque dans les bras de Morphée.

 _« Foutu maquereau,_ pensa-t-il. _C'était bien le moment pour toi de jouer aux salopards et d'en profiter. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et je ne sais plus si je dois te haïr ou te remercier pour ça. »_

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à la question. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Dans quelques jours, lorsque Mori aurait mis dieu sait quel plan à exécution pour s'en prendre à Fukuzawa et renverser l'Agence, Dazai prendrait la décision pour lui. Il le détesterait de les avoir trahis et Chûya n'aurait plus qu'à faire une croix sur ces sentiments qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler.

Alors dans l'attente de cette échéance, il profita des derniers instants de répit et de bonheur court que la vie voudrait bien lui accorder. Il se cala un peu plus contre le torse à moitié bandé de Dazai et traça délicatement le contour de certaines de ses cicatrices. Lorsque ses doigts parvinrent au niveau de son flanc gauche, il le sentit remuer légèrement.

\- C'est à toi que je la dois celle-ci, murmura Dazai contre ses cheveux.

\- Tu m'avais énervé.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il avait seize ans à l'époque et Dazai s'était amusé à lui voler son chapeau. Personne ne s'y serait risqué à la Mafia, tout le monde savait combien cet accessoire était important pour Chûya et il avait fait payer Dazai pour son impudence de son couteau. Rien de grave, il n'avait fait que l'effleurer mais cela avait été assez profond pour y laisser une marque.

Le détective rit doucement, et prit le menton de Chûya, boudeur, entre son pouce et son index.

\- Mais j'en suis terriblement fier.

Puis il se pencha et embrassa langoureusement son amant. Le roux voulut le repousser mais il fut littéralement incapable de se défaire de l'effet hypnotique que lui prodiguait les baisers de Dazai. Sa langue devait être faite de la plus enivrante et destructrice des drogues, à laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû goûter.

\- Il me semble que je t'ai promis quelque chose hier soir, murmura le brun taquin contre sa bouche.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque mais si tu veux bien attendre que mon mal de crâne passe un peu.

\- À dire vrai, je voulais parler du fait que l'on doive discuter.

Chûya se serait volontiers caché sous les draps pour avoir omis cette partie de la soirée. Il se mit sur le dos et posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour ne pas être agressé par la lumière.

\- Vas-y, je suis tout ouï. Engueule-moi sur mon alcoolisme et sur les débilités que j'ai dû te sortir.

\- Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, Chûya.

Il n'était plus question d'être ébloui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement et son cœur rata plusieurs battements, au point où il eut peur d'avoir fait une crise cardiaque. Il se redressa vivement et fixa son amant, étendu, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Arrête de te ficher de moi, répliqua-t-il perturbé.

\- Je suis très sérieux.

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire, Dazai.

\- Chûya, écoute-moi.

Le brun s'était relevé légèrement pour pouvoir venir caresser le visage de son partenaire. Chûya trembla sous son contact, incapable de savoir s'il devait s'y fondre ou se rétracter.

\- Je ne te mens pas. Je ne l'ai pas prémédité, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, j'en ai conscience. Mais tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais si tendre avec toi ces derniers temps et tu as ta réponse.

\- C'est impossible. Tu es Dazai Osamu et je suis Chûya Nakahara, on se déteste depuis toujours, c'est ainsi que ça fonctionne, comme cela que les gens nous voient.

\- Et crois bien que je me suis efforcé de me répéter la même chose ces dernières semaines, mais plus le temps passe, plus je réalise qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'une histoire de sexe. J'aime ces moments de partage que nous avons le matin au réveil, cette manie que tu as de remuer ton café avec une cuillère alors que tu n'y mets jamais de sucre, la façon dont tu jures contre ta mèche lorsqu'elle ne se laisse pas dompter comme tu l'aimerais, le fait que tu luttes toujours pour voir la fin du film, même si celui-ci ne t'intéresse pas. Ce sont toutes autant de choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec une relation physique et que je meurs de retrouver chaque fois que l'on est ensemble. Chûya, je suis désolé d'avoir contrecarrer tes plans, mais le fait est que je suis littéralement en train de devenir dingue de toi. Et je crois deviner que c'est un sentiment réciproque …

L'intéressé resta figé face à cette déclaration plus qu'improbable. Comment Dazai pouvait-il avoir remarqué tant de choses ? Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'est ainsi qu'il avait, lui aussi, réalisé la naissance de ces sentiments pour le jeune suicidaire. Il aimait sa mine chiffonnée et ses cheveux en bataille après une longue nuit, la minutie avec laquelle il remplaçait ses bandages, l'histoire de sa vie qui semblait être encrée dans sa peau à travers ses cicatrices, son insupportable sourire charmeur même après avoir à peine ouvert les yeux, et sa manie délirante de chanter sous la douche. Le manque qu'il avait de Dazai lorsqu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre était devenu bien plus dur à encaisser que le fait d'être collés h24 ensemble. Et n'était-ce pas les prémices de l'amour ?

Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau et il chercha, en vain, une réponse à donner.

\- Dazai, je …

\- Si je me suis trompé, ne te prends pas la tête. Tu n'as cas … oublier ce que j'ai dit.

Chûya réalisa qu'aucune réponse orale ne serait suffisante pour exprimer la multitude de contradictions qu'il ressentait. Alors il se pencha vers son amant et à l'instar de la veille, captura ses lèvres entre les siennes avec passion. Et amour. Il sentit Dazai sourire contre sa bouche, avant d'approfondir leur baiser.

Et Chûya en profita. Il se laissa aller contre cet échange qui serait sans doute leur dernier et cette simple idée le déchira.

\- Pardonne-moi, Dazai. Promets-moi que tu me pardonneras.

\- Te pardonner quoi ? répondit ce dernier en riant. Je suis plutôt consentant, au cas où tu ne le verrais pas.

Il ne réalisait pas encore à quel point la situation était grave.

Chûya était bien incapable de savoir quelle était la meilleure chose à faire. Son cœur lui dictait de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent étouffés tous les deux. Mais sa logique lui hurlait de lui dire la vérité. Et l'espoir, qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen que Dazai lui pardonne.

\- J'ai fait une connerie, murmura-t-il. Une énorme connerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Dazai ne se départait pas de son sourire, mais Chûya comprit qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter. Le brun caressa de nouveau sa joue pour le rassurer et le mafieux n'en fut que davantage dégoûté par ce qu'il avait commis. Il avait foncé tête baissée dans les ordres de Mori, sans accorder le bénéfice du doute à Dazai et leur histoire.

\- Je … J'ai …

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Dazai, qui se mit à retentir sur la table de chevet. Le nom de Kunikida s'afficha sur l'écran et le sang de Chûya ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Toujours au bon moment, soupira Dazai en se penchant pour récupérer le téléphone.

\- Non ! Ne réponds pas.

\- Ma limace, je te promets de m'occuper de toi dès que j'aurais raccroché, mais je ne peux décemment pas filtrer les appels de Maman Kunikida. Elle n'appelle que lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

\- S'il te plait …

Mais Dazai ne prit pas ses avertissements au sérieux et lui répondit par un tendre baiser.

\- Deux minutes et je suis tout à toi, lui promit-il.

Et sans lâcher le corps de Chûya contre lui, il décrocha son portable. Le haut-parleur n'était pas enclenché mais Kunikida parla suffisamment fort pour que le roux puisse entendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Je suis occupé, lança Dazai à son partenaire d'Agence.

\- Tu vas rapidement te désoccuper parce qu'on a un gros problème sur les bras. Fukuzawa s'est fait prendre par les hommes de Mori.

Dazai perdit son sourire et Chûya sentit sa main se crisper autour de sa taille.

\- Attends quoi ? Comment ça ? Fukuzawa n'aurait jamais pu se laisser avoir, surtout pas par la Mafia ?

\- J'imagine qu'il a baissé sa garde. Ta collaboration d'avec Chûya était censée lui assurer une certaine sécurité vis-vis de Mori et de sa clique. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le parrain lui réclame un entretien pour lui tendre un piège.

\- Mais pourquoi Fukuzawa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire en s'en prenant à lui ?

\- De réduire l'Agence à néant.

C'est Chûya qui avait parlé, récupérant alors toute l'attention de Dazai. Ce dernier l'observa les sourcils froncés. Sans le quitter du regard, il répondit à Kunikida.

\- Donne-moi quinze minutes. On se rejoint devant les locaux de la Mafia.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son collègue pour raccrocher et se concentrer à nouveau sur son amant. La mine attristée de Chûya n'était pas pour rassurer Dazai.

\- Chûya, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Dazai, je ne voulais pas, je …

\- Qu'est-ce-que-tu-sais ? répliqua-t-il les dents serrées.

Le mafieux avait rarement vu son partenaire aussi sérieux et le regard aussi noir.

\- J'ai … Tu sais … La mission que Mori … m'a demandé d'exécuter ...

La prise de Dazai autour de la taille de Chûya se détendit et il se détacha de lui.

\- Attends. C'est à cause de toi tout ça ?

\- Mori voulait connaître l'un des points faibles de l'Agence et tu m'as parlé du pouvoir de Fukuzawa, alors j'ai …

\- Tu as utilisé ce que je t'ai dit contre mon organisation ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je pensais qu'on avait passé le stade des vengeances et qu'on … Qu'on se comprenait enfin, toi et moi ?

\- Et c'est le cas, c'est juste que … j'avais peur.

\- Mais peur de quoi ?

Dazai avait hurlé. Il n'était plus question de discuter, c'était une véritable dispute. Le cœur de Chûya se brisait un peu plus à chaque pas que son amant faisait pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- Que tout cela ne soit qu'un jeu pour toi … Que tu finisses par m'abandonner comme tu l'as fait, il y a quatre ans …

Ces paroles firent bien plus de mal à Dazai qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les mots de Chûya le frappèrent comme une gifle violente, un retour de bâton qu'il méritait sûrement, mais qu'il ne parvint pas à accepter sur le moment.

\- Tu pensais … que je me moquais de toi ? Que tout ce qu'on partageait été faux ?

\- Ce n'était censé n'être qu'une histoire de sexe. J'ai pris peur, d'accord ? Je développais un peu plus de sentiments pour toi chaque jour et je me suis dit que le seul moyen de ne pas souffrir, c'était … de te précéder. Je voulais avoir la main mise sur la situation, être capable de dire que j'avais prémédité la chose lorsque tu en aurais eu assez de moi et quitté pour te bon.

\- Mais je ne voulais pas te quitter, Chûya ! Merde, je t'aime !

Ses mots qui auraient dû emplir le cœur du mafieux d'une chaleur puissante et merveilleuse ne firent que le lui briser un peu plus. Si seulement la situation avait été différente, si seulement il avait refusé la mission de Mori, si seulement il avait eu confiance en cet homme qu'il aime malgré lui, si seulement il avait réalisé plus tôt à quel point Dazai représentait tout dans sa vie.

\- Je vais à la Mafia, déclara le détective avant de se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse.

\- Attends, je t'emmène, parvint à dire Chûya d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non, tu en as déjà suffisamment fait.

\- Laisse-moi au moins ça, je t'en prie. Tu y arriveras plus vite si tu me laisses t'y conduire.

Dazai réfléchit quelques instants, la mâchoire crispée, avant de soupirer.

\- Après ça, je ne veux plus te voir. Mais ça ne doit pas t'étonner. Tu avais prévu que je t'abandonnerai. Tu en étais tellement persuadé que tu n'as même pas été foutu de me parler !

\- Dazai …

\- On n'y va.

Chûya n'eut pas le cœur à répliquer. Alors il se rhabilla également et cinq minutes plus tard, c'est dans un silence de mort qu'ils rejoignirent la moto de Chûya, garée devant l'immeuble. Dazai dût se faire violence pour ne pas le réprimander en l'imaginant conduire avec l'état d'ivresse dans lequel il était arrivé la veille.

Il s'accrocha malgré lui à la taille du conducteur en jurant contre son envie de le serrer contre lui et de poser sa tête sur le haut de dos. Dazai était partagé entre la colère et l'amour, incapable de savoir lequel de ces deux sentiments allait prendre le pas sur l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les locaux, les membres de l'Agence se confrontaient déjà aux hommes de Mori. La bataille n'avait pas encore éclaté, mais à en juger par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans l'air, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

Le Double Noir s'empressa de les rejoindra, se retrouvant au milieu de ce conflit dans lequel aucun ne trouvait sa place.

\- Aaaah Chûya, te revoilà enfin, déclara la voix du parrain.

\- Enfoiré, souffla Dazai à l'intention de Mori. Où est Fukuzawa ?

\- Il est en vie, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Après la longévité de nos rapports houleux, il me paraissait presque blasphématoire de le tuer tout de suite.

Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur Chûya, puis se ré-adressa à Dazai.

\- J'espère que tu pris la peine de remercier ton partenaire pour son rôle. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais eu pensé que m'en prendre à votre patron, suffirait à tous vous détruire. Il faut croire que les plans des plus petites envergures sans souvent les plus efficaces.

\- Laisse Chûya en dehors de ça, il s'agit d'un conflit entre l'Agence et la Mafia.

\- Mafia dont il fait encore partie, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Se battre contre nous, c'est se battre contre lui. Mais j'imagine qu'avec la trahison que tu viens de subir, tu n'auras pas le moindre scrupule à lui trancher la gorge. C'est un fantasme que vous nourrissez chacun l'un envers l'autre depuis longtemps après tout.

Chûya serra les poings. Non, il ne s'agissait plus de fantasme de mort et de vengeance. Quand il pensait à Dazai, il ne rêvait plus que de bonheurs simples et c'était suffisant pour lui donner envie d'arracher la tête du parrain.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse aux options qui s'offraient à lui et même si aucune ne lui garantissait la vie qu'il souhaitait, il y en avait au moins une qui lui assurait de réparer son erreur. Elle était risquée et signerait sans doute son arrêt de mort, mais le fait que Dazai ne lui pardonne pas son erreur était déjà une façon de le tuer, en soi.

Alors, il baissa doucement la tête et commença à retirer ses gants noirs. Peu de personnes avaient eu à faire à son pouvoir dans sa véritable forme, mais les membres de la Mafia savaient tous ce que ce geste signifiait. Il vit les hommes de Mori se raidirent de peur en voyant les striés rouges se glisser le long de la peau de ses bras jusqu'à la naissance de sa mâchoire.

\- Chûya, bordel qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Dazai.

\- J'ai confiance en Akutagawa, répliqua simplement ce dernier. Il saura mettre Kôyô, Gin, Hirotsu et Tachihara en sécurité. Si les autres hommes de Mori sont intelligents, ils en feront de même. Mais dieu m'en garde que je ne reviendrais pas à mon état normal avant d'avoir eu la peau du parrain.

Mori lâcha un rire moqueur.

\- Parce que tu t'imagines que tu reviendras à la raison ? Tu penses sérieusement que Dazai viendra annihiler ton pouvoir après l'immonde trahison dont tu as fait preuve ? Tu es bien naïf.

\- Je prends le risque.

Le parrain ne devait pas s'attendre à cette réponse puisqu'il se figea, surpris. Il avait dû imaginer que son instinct de survie serait plus fort que son amour pour Dazai. Il se trompait.

Chûya perdit toute notion de la réalité avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce que son amant lui hurlait et une rage destructrice l'envahit, le poussant à massacrer sa cible. Laquelle se tenait debout devant elle, en manteau noir, représentation même de sa douleur.

* * *

 **Infirmerie de la Mafia Portuaire. 20h16.**

Lorsque Chûya se réveilla, un visage féminin était penché au-dessus de lui. Il reconnut sans peine la jeune Yosano, médecin de l'Agence qui s'attelait à faire état de sa température en posant le dos de sa main sur son front.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre, c'est déjà bon signe.

Sa voix était un mélange de douceur et de fermeté. Chûya profita du fait qu'elle s'occupe de l'examiner pour observer les alentours.

\- On est à l'infirmerie de la Mafia, remarqua-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque que l'on te ramène à l'Agence. La route aurait été trop longue. C'est ton collègue, Akutagawa qui nous a permis d'y rentrer.

Il soupira de soulagement en comprenant que son ami était toujours bien en vie, et se fit une note mentale pour penser à le remercier.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligée de m'aider, dit-il. Merci.

Yosano répondit par un sourire.

\- Tu sais, j'ai tendance à croire qu'une bonne entente entre collègues et la clé de la réussite d'une équipe comme celle des détectives armés. Et Dazai m'aurait tué si je t'avais laissé t'effondrer sur le sol sans réagir.

Il l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait empêché de mourir.

\- Dazai ? Il est …

\- Probablement en train d'essayer de crocheter la serrure pour rentrer. Kunikida, Ranpo et Atsushi m'ont dit qu'il se chargeait de le tenir à l'écart, mais je n'y crois pas vraiment. Ce n'est qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne parvienne à défoncer la porte, maintenant qu'il a dû entendre ta voix.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, l'instant d'après, Dazai rentra en trombe dans la pièce, suivit de près par ses collègues, épuisés et exaspérés par le comportement du suicidaire.

\- Chûya, par tous les dieux de la mort, merci de ne pas me l'avoir enlevé.

\- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de rester à l'écart, le temps que je termine.

\- Il est vivant, conscient et en sécurité, c'est suffisant pour me laisser rentrer.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Je suis son médecin et il est mon patient.

\- Et il est mon petit ami. J'ai le droit de rester ici.

Chûya fut sans doute le moins surpris parmi les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce et pourtant il était déjà très loin de s'y attendre.

\- Petit ami ?

\- Je serais bien tenté de te demander en mariage tout de suite. Après tout, après nos huit ans passés ensemble, ce serait légitime mais j'ai peur que tu partes en courant, alors … Chûya Nakahara, je te le demande, là, tout de suite, maintenant, de ne plus jamais me faire ce genre de frayeur et de devenir mon partenaire, non plus de travail, mais de vie.

Le cœur du roux se mit à fondre d'émotion et il se fit violence pour ne pas laisser libre court aux larmes qui réclamaient à s'écouler sur ses joues.

\- Mais … Je t'ai trahi, j'ai … J'ai brisé ta confiance.

\- Et le fait que je sois incapable de te détester après ça, prouve bien que tu es sans doute l'amour de ma vie. Je me désole simplement de m'en être rendu contre aussi tard. Il aura fallu que Mori meurt et que l'on passe par une phase de pseudo-trahison pour que réalise combien je …

Il s'interrompit et regarda Chûya comme s'il était la première merveille du monde.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il simplement en souriant largement.

Chûya s'en soucierait plus tard, mais sur le moment, il laissa une larme lui échapper, tant il était soulagé et vint prendre le visage de son amant, en coupe.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.


	11. Chapitre 8

**N°8**

 **Le Lupin. 21h53.**

 _« Quel emmerdeur …_ » pensa Chûya Nakahara en voyant son ancien collègue et partenaire franchir la porte du Lupin au beau milieu de la soirée. Il n'allait que très rarement dans ce bar et il fallait que Dazai se pointe ce même jour. C'était un complot ? Une caméra cachée ?

Comme si ce taré de suicidaire n'occupait déjà pas suffisamment ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il débarque ici, alors que Chûya tentait de noyer sa semaine de travail acharné et ce jour particulièrement dur à supporter, dans une bouteille de vin hors de prix et qu'il regretterait sûrement d'avoir acheté le lendemain matin.

Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, et pria intérieurement pour que Dazai ait la bonne idée d'aller s'installer à n'importe quelle table de la pièce, pourvu qu'il ne le rejoigne pas au bar. Mais rapidement, il entendit le siège à ses côtés se mettre à grincer et il ne put garder son nez caché dans son verre plus longtemps.

\- Ça alors, s'exclama la voix du détective. Ma limace au Lupin ? Marre de grignoter des salades dans les jardins de la Mafia ?

\- Va te faire voir.

\- Pourquoi faire preuve d'une telle vulgarité ? Je suis ici en ami.

\- En ami ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'on est amis, toi et moi ?

\- Je ne parle pas de toi. Je parle d'Oda.

Il avait oublié ... Évidemment. Cela faisait quatre ans. Chûya ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il s'en souvienne.

Le barman de l'établissement avait l'habitude de voir Dazai. Si bien qu'il savait exactement quoi préparer chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait franchir la porte. Alors, pour venir appuyer les mots du brun, il vint déposer deux whisky glaçon sur le bar et Dazai trinqua son verre contre le deuxième, déposé devant le tabouret vide à sa gauche.

\- C'est en quelque sorte, mon rituel du vendredi soir.

\- Tu viens ici toutes les semaines ? s'étonna Chûya.

\- Depuis la mort d'Oda, oui, précisa Dazai.

Quatre ans. Il venait ici tous les vendredis soir depuis quatre ans. Et chaque fois il commandait la même chose. Un verre pour lui, qu'il remuait pendant de longues heures avant de l'engloutir d'une traite, et un deuxième qui n'était jamais vu et pour une place qui restait vide.

Chûya ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il connaissait bien Odasaku, même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis tous les deux. Ils étaient très différents et leur seul point commun résidait en la personne de Dazai. Au fond, Chûya avait toujours ressenti une petite pointe de jalousie envers la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Il était le partenaire de Dazai, celui qu'il côtoyait le plus et pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu autant d'importance dans sa vie qu'Odasaku.

Même quatre ans après sa mort, il restait bien loin derrière lui. Et il n'avait pas la force de se battre contre un fantôme. Alors il se contenta de laisser la conversation en suspens et sirota une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Et toi, ma petite limace ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène au Lupin ?

\- Je ne pensais pas t'y voir.

\- Tu m'évites expressément alors ?

\- Comme c'est le cas depuis qu'on se connaît.

Chûya lâcha un rire jaune intérieurement. Qui essayait-il de berner exactement ? Depuis huit ans, il n'avait fait que réclamer l'attention de son collègue, encore et encore, sans succès. À ce jour, il était plus simple de faire semblant et de prétendre tout le contraire.

Plutôt mourir que d'avouer à Dazai combien il lui manquait.

\- Arrête, on n'a quand même passé de bons moments tous les deux, répliqua le suicidaire.

\- Ah bon ? C'est étrange mais je n'en garde pas le moindre souvenir.

\- Tu me vexes, là. Suis-je donc le seul à avoir apprécié partager mes années dans la Mafia avec toi ?

\- Nous n'avons rien partagé. Si n'est des disputes.

\- Et des réussites.

Ce n'était pas faux. Le Double Noir avait acquis une sacrée réputation depuis cette fameuse nuit où ils avaient démantelé un réseau de malfrats et réduit leur bâtiment en ruines.

\- On formait une belle équipe, soupira Dazai.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as choisi de changer de partenaire ?

Il se mordit la langue après coup. Chûya n'avait aucunement l'intention de sonner aussi jaloux et amer. Il n'avait pas la moindre réelle aversion pour Kunikida, le pauvre homme souffrait très visiblement de sa collaboration avec Dazai et à ce titre, il ne pouvait ressentir que de la sympathie pour lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit Chûya, lança Dazai. Tu seras toujours mon préféré.

Il vint lui caresser la mèche rousse et pendante sur son épaule gauche, au point d'en déclencher des frissons à son ancien partenaire, qui se recula vivement.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Chûya avait répondu de manière brusque et sèche, sans doute un peu trop, car même Dazai en fut surpris. Il n'avait pas voulu paraître aussi violent. Mais il ne parvenait pas à contrôler la façon dont son cœur s'emballait chaque fois que le brun se trouvait près de lui et cela le rendait fou.

Il engloutit le fond de son verre et se resservit à ras-bord. Il allait en avoir besoin si Dazai comptait rester ici. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement partir. Il était arrivé le premier après tout.

La soirée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

 **Le Lupin. 00h02.**

\- Rends-la-moi, sale maquereau, avant que je ne te fasse frire à la poêle !

Chûya tendit la main, autant que son corps tremblant et alcoolisé le lui permettait, mais les vingt centimètres supplémentaires de Dazai restaient impossibles à combler, tandis que ce dernier gardait son énième bouteille de Pétrus en l'air.

\- Je pense que tu as suffisamment abusé pour ce soir, répondit Dazai.

\- La ferme, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Je vais très bien !

\- Tu tiens à peine debout et je n'ai pas l'intention de te traîner par le collier pour te ramener chez toi !

\- Alors laisse-moi ici ! Personne ne t'a demandé de te soucier de mon sort ! Tu as toujours très bien su faire comme si je n'existais pas, alors sois gentil et continue comme ça !

\- Je me suis toujours soucié de mon petit Chûya, rétorqua Dazai, le sourire aux lèvres.

De telles paroles auraient pu faire fondre le mafieux s'il avait été sobre, mais ivre, elles ne faisaient que l'énerver davantage et l'alcool aidant, il n'avait plus aucun filtre pour intercepter ses mots.

\- Faux ! Tu mens ! Si ça avait été le cas tu aurais déjà remarqué !

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- Que je t'ai dans la peau, espèce d'abruti bousilleurs de bandage !

Trop imbibé de vin, Chûya ne se rendit même pas compte de l'impact qu'eut cette révélation sur son ancien coéquipier. Dazai se retrouva bien perturbé par une telle déclaration. Il plaisait à Chûya ? Lui qui n'avait pas cessé une seule fois durant leur partenariat, de lui dire combien il le haïssait ?

Son esprit lutta pour essayer de comprendre si le vin jouait les sérums de vérité ou ne faisait que le pousser au délire. Il soupira face à son mal de crâne naissant et reposa la bouteille de Pétrus le plus loin possible de Chûya, avant de se lever pour renfiler son manteau.

\- Je te ramène, viens.

\- Non, non, non, non, non. Si tu me ramènes, tu vas me laisser tout seul encore une fois et qui sait quand est-ce que je pourrais te revoir ! Tu vas m'abandonner, pour retrouver Odasaku, comme après chacune de nos missions !

Chûya était un stade d'ivresse où le passé et le présent semblait se confondre. Dazai balaya la sensation étrange qui se forma au creux de son ventre et passa le bras du roux par-dessus ses épaules, pour le soutenir. Heureusement qu'il ne vivait qu'à cinq minutes à pieds du bar.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, lui assura-t-il. On en discutera chez toi.

\- Tu ne montes pas dans mon appartement, rétorqua Chûya. Tu n'es pas invité. C'est très impoli de rentrer chez les autres comme ça. Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon foyer. Tu es déjà dans ma tête et c'est beaucoup trop douloureux.

Bon sang, comment Dazai n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? De ce mal être qui tiraillait Chûya et du fait qu'il en était la cause principale. Il n'avait jamais souhaité faire souffrir son partenaire.

Dazai ne répondit rien et ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à sortir du bar pour rejoindre les rues animées de Yokohama. Chûya peinait à tenir debout, comme l'avait prévu son acolyte.

\- On a laissé Odasaku à l'intérieur, lança le mafieux. Il va nous en vouloir, tu crois ?

\- Non, répondit Dazai. Il y a peu de chances.

\- J'aime bien Odasaku, mais il t'arrache toujours à moi et ça, tu vois, ça me fait terriblement mal.

Dazai tourna la tête vers Chûya, perturbé par ces mots et il fit de son mieux pour continuer à marcher, sans trébucher.

\- C'est vrai ? Ça te fait de la peine ? demanda-t-il pour en savoir plus.

\- Énormément. Après les missions, tu pars avec lui, plutôt que moi. Pourquoi lui, Dazai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

\- Rien. Oda est un ami.

\- Moi aussi, je suis ton ami.

Oh si seulement il savait … Dazai s'efforça d'accélérer leur rythme de marche pour parvenir jusqu'à l'appartement le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Chûya, ce dernier essaya de se rappeler quel code taper pour rentrer dans l'immeuble.

\- Tu ne montes pas, lui dit-il d'une voix ferme. Personne ne monte avant le troisième rendez-vous, c'est la règle.

\- Je ne te laisse pas rentrer tout seul dans cet état. Tu as trois étages à grimper.

\- L'ascenseur m'aime bien, répondit Chûya. Il va m'emmener tooout là-haut.

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu saches sur quel bouton appuyer, marmonna Dazai.

Par miracle, Chûya parvint à rentrer le bon code au bout de la quatrième fois seulement et un petit signal sonore leur indiqua que la porte était déverrouillée. Dazai n'attendit pas son accord pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du hall et le suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur où Chûya appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis ? Je suis grand et indépendant, je sais me débrouiller.

\- Indépendant, peut-être, mais tu n'es pas grand.

Dazai ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner. Il était bien trop adorable avec sa moue alcoolisée et ses jambes flageolantes comme celles d'un faon après ses premiers pas.

\- Je peux être très grand, regarde.

Et pour appuyer sa maigre défense, Chûya se mit soudainement sur la pointe des pieds, à tel point que ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles de Dazai. Elles se seraient sûrement touchées si les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'étaient pas ouvertes au même instant. Chûya perdit légèrement l'équilibre et Dazai parvint à le rattraper de justesse.

\- Tu vois ? Presque aussi grand que toi.

\- J'ai vu, répondit Dazai, encore bouleversé.

À cet instant, il ignorait s'il devait remercier l'ascenseur pour avoir interrompu cet instant, où le détester. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir autant apprécier la douceur évidente des lèvres de son ancien partenaire près des siennes. Et pourtant, il pouvait difficilement se défaire de cette maigre sensation, déjà addictive, tandis que Chûya réfléchissait méticuleusement au bouton sur lequel il allait devoir appuyer pour atteindre son appartement.

Dazai sortit juste à temps de sa transe, avant que le roux ne vienne appuyer sur tous les petits numéros, et vint lui-même presser le chiffre cinq.

\- J'ignorais que les maquereaux savaient compter, lança Chûya.

\- Et moi que les limaces pouvaient se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Chuuut, c'est un secret.

Ils arrivèrent au cinquième étage et Dazai pria intérieurement pour que Chûya se tienne tranquille jusque dans l'appartement, histoire de ne pas réveiller les voisins. Devant la porte, le roux fouilla maladroitement dans ses poches à la recherche de sa clé et quand il la trouva, il vint la brandir fièrement devant Dazai.

\- C'est ma clé. Mon appartement. Tu ne rentres pas.

\- Crois-moi que si. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te laisser faire un coma éthylique au milieu de ton salon.

\- Tu dis des mots trop compliqués, se plaignit Chûya en essayant de rentrer la clé dans la serrure.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, si tu veux que je fasse plus simple.

\- Si tu meurs avec moi, ce sera un suicide amoureux. C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

Il était visiblement impossible de lui faire entendre raison pour ce soir, alors Dazai ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'aider à déverrouiller la porte. Le brun fut soulagé lorsqu'ils parvinrent tous les deux à l'intérieur, à l'abri.

Chûya se dirigea instinctivement vers son frigo où il sortit une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool.

\- Pose ça tout de suite, lança Dazai.

\- Mais quand on ramène quelqu'un chez soi le soir, il faut lui offrir un verre. J'ai vu ça dans les films.

\- Tu ne m'as pas ramené, je te rappelle que tu ne voulais même pas de moi ici.

\- Mais c'est le seul moment où on peut être tous les deux. Comme avant.

Une nostalgie certaine résonnait dans sa voix, ce qui brisa le cœur de Dazai. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Chûya et lui tendit la main.

\- Viens t'asseoir. On va discuter.

Le mafieux observa la main tendue de son collègue et se dirigea vers le canapé sans même s'en saisir, où il s'affala lourdement.

\- Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi. Parler c'est ennuyeux.

Dazai eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir à ses côtés que Chûya vint s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux.

\- Tu dois te faire pardonner, annonça ce dernier.

\- Me faire pardonner ?

\- Pour m'avoir abandonné. Pour m'avoir toujours fait passer après Odasaku. Pour n'avoir jamais réalisé combien je tiens à toi.

Tout s'embrouillait dans l'esprit de Dazai. Il est incapable de savoir s'il devait croire tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Chûya ou non. Pourtant, il se plut à imaginer qu'il disait la vérité.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ça ?

Dazai savait combien sa réponse était immorale dans l'état où se trouvait son ami, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où les sentiments de Chûya pouvaient aller, même en étant imbibés d'alcool.

\- Tu vas devoir être très convaincant.

Et la seconde suivante, le roux se penchait en avant et l'embrassait passionnément. Même ivre, son expertise en matière de baiser n'avait rien à envier à une personne sobre. Il y mêla la passion et la fougue contenues dans leurs années de retenue et la tendresse et la douceur des sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Dazai répondit malgré lui, alors qu'il craignait déjà le retour à la réalité. Une fois que Chûya aurait décuvé il aurait tout oublié, ou il le haïrait pour avoir osé profiter de son ivresse. Et il ignorait encore laquelle de ces deux options était la pire.

Alors il ne put se résoudre à s'arrêter là. Quitte à mal finir, autant qu'il se jette à corps perdu dans cet instant merveilleux qui serait sûrement le seul de sa misérable existence.

Il passa ses bras autour du corps de Chûya et le plaqua contre son torse, sans jamais lâcher sa bouche. Il approfondit leur baiser et goûta le parfum du Pétrus sur les lèvres brûlantes de son ancien partenaire. Jamais il n'aurait pu espérer partager une telle intensité avec sa moitié du Double Noir.

À bout de souffle, Chûya se détacha de lui le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dois-je en conclure que je suis pardonné ? demanda Dazai.

\- Pour le premier jour de ton départ seulement, peut-être. Il en reste plus de mille deux cents autres si tu comptes effacer tes quatre années d'absence.

\- Je pourrais très bien me faire à cette idée.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Chûya se pencha de nouveau, en quête d'un deuxième baiser, mais Dazai déposa une main sur son torse pour le retenir.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait remettre ça à plus tard.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu es bien sage pour un maquereau suicidaire bousilleur de bandages. Le Dazai que je connais n'hésiterait pas à faire état de ses compétences.

Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais dans le cas où Chûya se souviendrait de tout cela le lendemain matin, ce simple baiser suffirait à détruire leur relation. S'il se laissait aller à un nouveau, Chûya le tuerait. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'en profiter plus que de raison.

\- Demain matin, tu me haïras pour avoir osé user de ton ivresse pour en arriver là. Et ça, c'est une chose qui ne sera pas pardonnable. Même avec tous les baisers du monde.

\- Je te hais déjà. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Chûya se réattaqua à sa bouche qu'il embrassa encore et encore, s'enivrant non plus d'alcool, mais de baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres.

\- Je te déteste.

Chûya murmurait ces mêmes mots entre chaque baiser, la voix toujours plus tremblant et rauque.

\- Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste …

Il cessa de l'embrasser, au moment même où les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Le jeune mafieux s'accrocha au col de la veste de Dazai et enfouit son visage contre son torse. Ce dernier prit son menton entre son pouce et son index.

\- Non, c'est faux, répondit Dazai en relevant son visage.

\- Bien sûr que c'est faux et c'est ce qui me rend malade ! Je suis incapable de te haïr alors que je ne rêve que de ça. Alors vas-y. Profite de mon ivresse, de ma faiblesse, Donne-moi la raison qui m'obligera à te détester pour de bon, celle qui me fera oublier combien tu me rends fou. Je t'en supplie.

Pendant quelques secondes, Dazai réfléchit à cette idée. À son envie de se laisser aller, quitte à ce que Chûya le déteste au réveil. Mais il ne le supporterait pas. Alors il essuya les larmes de son partenaire et embrassa tendrement ses joues humides.

\- Je suis désolé. Mais je vais me contenter de rester le même égoïste que tu as toujours connu. Je ne supporterais jamais de te perdre pour toujours, alors … Même si j'en ai terriblement envie, je n'irais pas plus loin. Pas alors que tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu dis, ni de ce que tu fais.

\- Tu es un idiot.

\- Un idiot de maquereau. Je sais.

À travers ses larmes, Chûya ne put retenir un rire.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Dazai fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit une boite carrée assez large. Chûya se figea en comprenant.

\- Tu t'en es souvenu ?

\- De ton anniversaire ? Évidemment. Comme chaque année, depuis qu'on se connait. Mais c'est la première fois que je réussis à te trouver le jour même depuis que j'ai quitté la Mafia. Je remets cette petite boite dans ma poche tous les ans, en espérant te voir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir de te le donner sobre mais …

Chûya ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que, tout excité, il s'empara de son cadeau et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur reposait une paire de gants en cuir noir d'une qualité clairement visible. Ils étaient magnifiques.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose et pourtant, tellement plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Il avait eu l'intention de passer sa soirée d'anniversaire à noyer sa solitude dans l'alcool et à la place, il se retrouvait en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret depuis des années, avec un cadeau entre les mains.

\- S'ils ne te plaisent pas, je peux les …

Et comme s'il avait décuvé en quelques secondes, Chûya se pencha doucement pour le couper dans sa phrase, en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser chaste et tendre, loin de l'empressement des précédents. Comme si Chûya pouvait apprécier davantage son cadeau rien qu'en embrassant Dazai.

\- Ils sont parfaits.

Simples en apparence mais uniques en leur genre. Un peu comme eux.

Dazai sourit, soulagé, avant de soupirer d'un air dramatique.

\- Bon sang, quand je pense que tu auras sans doute tout oublier demain matin …

Il n'oublierait pas. Ni demain, ni le jour suivant, ni encore celui d'après. Cet instant resterait ancré dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur, comme ces gants su sa peau, pour les nombreuses années à venir et qu'ils auraient l'occasion de partager ensemble, si seulement Dazai l'acceptait.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser repartir. Plus jamais.


	12. Chapitre 9

**N°9**

 **Hôtel Hinodeya (Ryokan). 20h22.**

\- Je suis désolée mais nous sommes complets pour ce soir.

Dazai soupira toute sa frustration. C'était le cinquième hôtel qu'il trouvait et la réponse restait toujours désespérément la même. En même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage et il était bien trop risqué de prendre la route pour quiconque tenant un tant soit peu à la vie. Quant aux transports en commun, ils refusaient tous, et à juste titre, de s'engager face à la pluie et au vent qui ne cessaient de s'intensifier depuis le début de la soirée.

La jolie standardiste n'allait tout de même pas le jeter à la rue par ce temps. Ce serait du suicide et Dieu savait qu'il ne voulait pas de cela tout seul. Alors seules deux options semblaient s'offrir à lui : réclamer à ce que la jeune femme le suive à l'extérieur pour en finir avec la vie en sa compagnie ou user de ses charmes pour faire en sorte qu'elle lui dégote une pièce quelconque dans laquelle passer la nuit.

Il décida de tenter la seconde, d'abord.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Il n'y aurait pas même une petite chambre froide et esseulée qui ne demande qu'à recevoir de la visite ? Je m'en voudrais de quitter cet endroit sans avoir pu profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. Comment pourrais-je être en mesure d'admirer vos si jolis yeux si je n'ai pas l'énergie suffisante pour ouvrir les paupières ?

\- J'aimerais bien vous aider, je vous assure, mais …

\- Je vous en prie.

Dazai vint prendre sa main dans la sienne et fit avantage de ce sourire qu'il savait irrésistible auprès de la gente féminine. Il sut que c'était dans la poche à l'instant même où la jeune femme se mit à rougir, ses doigts frémissants contre sa paume.

\- Bon, il y a peut-être une solution. Mais je dois d'abord passer un coup de fil.

Le détective se recula légèrement pour lui offrir un semblant d'intimité, alors qu'elle décrochait le téléphone de l'accueil. Respectueux, il s'attarda sur l'architecture et la décoration de la pièce pour ne pas écouter ce qui se disait dans son dos.

Et dire qu'il avait prévu de rentrer chez lui et de se prélasser dans un bain bouillant, avec un verre de whisky. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait dans cet hôtel de seconde zone à cause de quelques gouttes de pluie intenses et de bourrasques acharnées. Fukuzawa avait intérêt à lui rembourser cette nuit supplémentaire imprévue. Tout ça pour aller chercher quelques documents auprès d'une agence partenaire.

\- C'est arrangé, monsieur, résonna la voix de la standardiste toute guillerette.

Dazai se retint d'exprimer toute sa gratitude et se contenta de hocher poliment la tête en souriant.

\- J'étais sûr que seriez capable de m'aider.

\- Le dernier client que nous avons enregistré a pris la dernière chambre disponible, mais il s'avère qu'il s'agit d'une chambre double avec deux lits. Il a gentiment accepté de la partager avec vous, à condition, bien sûr, de diviser la note.

Évidemment. L'homme n'aurait jamais payé la totalité du montant pour un parfait inconnu. C'était une perspective de soirée bien loin de celle en solitaire qu'il avait imaginé, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester sous la tempête.

\- Ce sera parfait, répondit-il.

\- Super. Alors je vous laisse rejoindre la chambre numéro 107, au premier étage. L'homme vous ouvrera, c'est lui qui à la clé.

En gentleman qui se respecte, Dazai la remercia d'un baisemain et la gratifia d'un clin d'œil, après avoir versé la moitié du prix de la chambre. Puis il s'élança vers les escaliers. Il rejoignit le premier étage en quelques enjambées seulement et bientôt, il parvint devant la porte comportant les chiffres 107.

Poli, il toqua contre le bois pour prévenir de sa présence.

\- C'est ouvert ! hurla une voix étouffée depuis l'autre côté.

Dazai se permit alors d'entrer et découvrit la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Seule la pièce adjacente était baignée d'une faible lumière qui filtrait à travers le dessous de la porte. Probablement la salle de bain, à en juger par le bruit mélodieux de l'eau de la douche qui s'écoule en continu. Le deuxième client devait être en train de prendre sa douche, d'où le fait qu'il n'est pas pu venir ouvrir la porte de lui-même.

Dazai profita d'être seul pour observer les alentours. La chambre était simple mais suffisamment grande pour se dégourdir les jambes en deux allers-retours entre la porte et la grande fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la ville illuminée. Ce panorama imprenable devait sans doute justifier le prix assez élevé de la chambre. Deux armoires et deux tables de chevet faisaient office de décoration et une petite télévision encastrée dans le mur servait au divertissement. La soirée ne promettait pas d'être bien enrichissante mais au moins, il serait à l'abri du froid et aurait le confort d'un véritable matelas sur lequel dormir.

Quant aux lits, il y en avait bien deux. Un simple et un double. Il allait de soi que Dazai prendrait le premier, après tout il était une pièce rapportée et d'assez bonnes manières pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas à réclamer le plus grand lit pour lui tout seul.

Dans tous les cas, le deuxième homme ayant cru passer la nuit seul, avait déjà défait une partie de ses affaires sur le king-size. Et Dazai avait beau vouloir se montrer sage et respectueux, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de curieux et d'espiègle. Aussi, et sans allumer la lumière, se décida-t-il de s'approcher pour inspecter le contenu exposé à sa vue sur la couette.

Rien de bien intéressant, à première vue. Un livre à la reliure en cuir et écrite dans une langue que Dazai ne comprenait pas mais qu'il reconnut comme étant du français, un paquet de cigarette déjà entamé, des gants de cuir sans doute destiné à la conduire d'une moto et plus loin un … Un chapeau.

Dazai perdit soudainement l'éclat de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux, alors même qu'il entendait l'eau de la douche s'éteindre.

Non. Impossible. C'était forcément un hasard. Une coïncidence folle, mais une simple coïncidence. Ça ne pouvait pas être …

\- Bordel, le maquereau ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ?

* * *

 **Hôtel Hinodeya (Ryokan). 20h40.**

Quelle était la probabilité cauchemardesque pour que le client esseulé et sans abri dont la standardiste lui avait parlé, soit également l'homme qu'il supportait le moins en ce monde ? Chûya resta figé d'horreur face à la mine hébétée de son ancien collègue, lequel était clairement en train de fouiner dans ses affaires.

\- J'appelle l'accueil, déclara-t-il soudainement.

Il ne soucia pas de la serviette encore humide et pendante sur ces hanches qui représentait son seul et unique vêtement, et se jeta sur le téléphone fixe mis à disposition dans la chambre. Il pria de toute son âme en des divinités auxquelles il ne croyait pas, tandis que la sonnerie retentissait dans son oreille. Mais il sut que c'était vain lorsque la jeune femme d'en bas, lui assura qu'aucune autre chambre n'était disponible.

\- Je me fiche de ça ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui aie payé cette chambre !

\- À dire vrai, il a déjà remboursé votre seconde moitié, répliqua-t-elle timidement.

Il se tourna vers Dazai, lequel était appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur et arborait le sourire le plus fier qui soit.

\- Laissez-tomber.

Chûya raccrocha. Il ne voulait pas que la pauvre femme entende les supplications de Dazai tandis qu'il l'étranglerait. Enfin … D'ici à ce qu'il apprécie l'idée de mourir par strangulation dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse, il n'y avait sûrement pas des kilomètres.

\- Sors d'ici.

\- Cette petite est professionnelle. Je doute qu'elle ait omis de te prévenir que j'avais déjà payé la moitié de cette chambre.

\- Je m'en contre-fous. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Ryokan ?

\- Des documents à récupérer pour Fukuzawa.

\- Et il envoie le seul débile de son agence incapable de conduire ?

\- J'aime les transports en commun.

\- Si seulement tu avais pu finir dessous.

Dazai ne manqua pas d'être amusé face à la moue énervée de son ex-coéquipier. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il comptait bien profiter de cette occasion unique pour le taquiner.

\- Mais le fait est que je suis là et bien vivant, avec l'envie certaine de dormir dans cette chambre.

\- Je sors d'une semaine compliquée à régler un conflit politique pour le compte de la Mafia Portuaire. Je suis épuisé et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de me prendre la tête avec toi.

\- Oh non, Chûya. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis si longtemps. Ne me fais pas la tête. On va bien s'amuser.

\- « Bien s'amuser » ? Comment pourrait-on bien s'amuser enfermés dans une chambre d'hôtel ?

\- J'ai bien une idée.

Chûya frissonna face au regard charmeur et rempli de sous-entendus de son colocataire d'un soir. De dégoût ou d'excitation, il était bien incapable de le savoir, et il chassa cette sensation avant même d'avoir pu en connaître la réponse.

\- Ce que tu peux être insupportable, soupira-t-il.

Il s'avança vers le king-size sur lequel il avait défait sa valise, afin de récupérer son pantalon, et dans le but précis d'ignorer la momie ambulante qui prenait plaisir à le malmener. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Dazai venait de se jeter en travers du lit, prenant soin de s'y étaler de tout son mètre quatre-vingts.

\- Dégage de là, le maquereau !

\- Je veux dormir ici.

\- Dans tes rêves. C'est mon lit.

\- Chûya est petit. Il peut prendre l'autre.

\- Il n'est pas question que je limite mon confort pour le bon plaisir de tes grands bras et de tes grandes jambes.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi amer envers moi ? Tu n'avais cas boire plus de soupe lorsque tu étais enfant.

Chûya serra les dents et les poings pour éviter d'exploser. Il envisagea même l'idée de quitter l'hôtel et d'aller dormir sous un pont. Mais un éclair intense suivi d'un violent coup de tonnerre, le dissuada fortement de mettre un pied dehors.

Il soupira bruyamment et s'efforça de contenir sa colère.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal.

Le mafieux remballa ses affaires entre ses bras et vint les déposer sur le plus petit lit.

\- Non, Chûyaaaa. Ce n'est pas drôle si tu n'essayes même pas de négocier.

\- Je n'ai rien à négocier ! Et je t'ai dit que je ne comptais pas me prendre la tête avec toi !

\- Mais c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux tous les deux. On se cherche, on se chamaille et c'est ce qui fait le charme du Double Noir.

\- Il n'y a plus de Double Noir.

Chûya fut bien incapable de masquer la nostalgie certaine qui résonnait dans sa voix. C'était une époque qu'il regrettait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû et c'était un fait qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre. Comment une telle période de sa vie pouvait-elle lui manquer à ce point, alors qu'il l'avait partagé avec un être aussi insupportable que Dazai ?

\- Je crois que ces retrouvailles improvisées sont la preuve que tu te trompes, déclara ce dernier.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour évoquer des souvenirs que tu crois bons. Tout ce que je veux c'est dormir.

Sur ces mots, Chûya retourna dans la salle de bain où il se rafraîchit le visage d'un coup d'eau glacé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une telle chose lui arrive à lui ? Pourquoi le karma s'acharnait-il ainsi sur sa pauvre personne ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour mériter un tel supplice ?

Il cessa de se poser des questions auxquelles il n'aurait jamais réponse et se contenta d'enfiler un bas de jogging, avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Dazai avait déserté le king-size et observait la tempête à travers la fenêtre d'un air émerveillé. Il se tourna vivement en entendant Chûya sortir de la salle de bain et lui désigna le plus grand lit.

\- Tiens. Repose-toi.

Chûya fut surpris par un tel élan de générosité. Si bien qu'il ne chercha pas à connaître le pourquoi de cette réaction, par peur que Dazai ne change d'avis. Il s'installa dans le lit, sans lâcher Dazai de son regard suspicieux, comme s'il craignait à une mauvaise blague.

Et Chûya eut raison d'être méfiant. Parce qu'après avoir terminé sa contemplation, le détective vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit et commença à se débarrasser de son manteau.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne peux pas aller de changer sur ton lit ?

\- C'est ici mon lit.

\- Tu te moques de qui, exactement ? Tu viens de me dire que je pouvais le prendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te le cédais entièrement.

Chûya n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller à sa colère et de quitter le lit, que Dazai se glissait à ses côtés et passait ses bras autour de son torse pour le ramener contre lui.

\- Pourquoi tu fuis comme ça ?

\- Lâche-moi, Dazai !

\- Mais j'ai froid et tu es brûlant.

Chûya grogna en essayant de se défaire de son emprise, en vain. Il avait beau être plus fort physiquement que son ancien partenaire, Dazai le bloquait de ses bras plus grands et au fond, peut-être que Chûya n'avait pas envie de se détacher de son étreinte.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble remontait à cinq ans. Ils étaient jeunes, à peine majeurs et pourtant ils avaient expérimenté leur première fois ensemble. Ça avait été une nuit magique à tout point de vue, si l'on omettait le fait qu'ils avaient été tous les deux un peu éméchés et encouragés par l'attirance physique qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais ça n'était arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois. Le lendemain matin, aucun d'eux n'avait osé revenir sur cette nuit passée ensemble. Pour Chûya, la raison de ce silence était évidente. Dazai avait immédiatement regretté ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ce qu'il ignorait alors, c'est que Dazai pensait exactement la même chose à son sujet. Un quiproquo qui les avait tenus éloignés durant des années. Et ce soir-là, le brun entendait bien rétablir la vérité.

Il attendit que Chûya s'épuise à essayer de se débattre, avant de venir inspirer le parfum de ses cheveux. Un doux mélange de pins et de bois de santal, qui l'enivrait chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le sentir.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- D'avoir choisi cet hôtel ? Oui.

\- Non. Je parle de cette nuit d'il y a cinq ans.

Comme il s'y attendait, il sentit son ancien partenaire se figer contre lui. S'il appréciait la douce chaleur de son dos qui se propageait contre son torse, il déplorait le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage dans cette position.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça maintenant ?

\- Tu as dormi dans mes bras de la même façon, cette nuit-là. J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais te protéger, te garder près de moi pour toujours.

\- C'est toi qui es parti. Toi, qui a fait le choix de me laisser aux griffes de la Mafia pour aller jouer les héros dans ton agence.

\- Après t'avoir perdu et la mort d'Oda, je ne voyais pas d'autre chose à faire.

\- C'est en partant comme un voleur que tu m'as perdu. Pas à cause de cette nuit-là.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un coup de point à Dazai. Il était parti en connaissance d'une cause qui au final, n'avait jamais existé. Et il lui avait fallu cinq ans pour comprendre cela. Il avait donné la mauvaise impression à Chûya et c'est une chose sur laquelle il ne pourrait jamais revenir.

Il raffermit sa prise autour de lui et Chûya se tendit à nouveau.

\- Laisse-moi. Je vais aller dormir dans l'autre lit.

\- Je suis désolé.

Chûya n'en revint pas. Jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait imaginé entendre Dazai prononcer ces mots un jour, et encore moins à lui. Le simple fait de les entendre lui procura une vive émotion, au point où il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il fut soulagé que Dazai ne puisse pas le voir, mais à en juger par la façon dont il vint enfouir son visage entre son cou et son épaule, comme pour le rassurer, il comprit qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour comprendre.

\- Dazai …

\- Pardonne-moi. J'ai été idiot. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, je te le promets. J'ai cru que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Que c'était ce que tu voulais aussi.

\- Ce que je voulais ? Dazai, tu étais mon pilier dans la Mafia. Mon meilleur ami, mon partenaire, comment as-tu pu imaginer que je veuille vivre sans toi ?

Ces mots étaient plus qu'équivoques, sans doute un peu trop quand il y réfléchit après coup, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. La douleur qui le tiraillait depuis des années était telle qu'il ne contrôlait plus ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Pas alors que Dazai le tenait dans ses bras, le seul endroit où il s'était un jour senti en paix.

\- Je regrette.

\- Pas autant que moi, rétorqua Chûya, amer malgré tout.

\- S'il te plaît …

\- Lâche-moi.

Le roux eut envie de ravaler son ordre à l'instant même où il sentit les bras de Dazai le libérer doucement. Mais par fierté, par doute de sa sincérité et par peur de souffrir à nouveau, il ne dit rien. Il resta le dos tourné, tandis qu'il sentait les draps autour de lui se froisser.

Il entendit Dazai posé le pied à terre et se lever du lit pour venir le contourner.

\- Repose-toi. Je vais prendre le plus petit.

Le deuxième lit ne se trouvait qu'à deux mètres du premier. Pourtant, l'idée que Dazai s'éloigne à nouveau fut insupportable pour Chûya, qui tendit brusquement le bras pour lui attraper la main. Il se releva légèrement pour maintenir sa prise, malgré le regard perplexe de Dazai.

\- Ne pars pas, murmura Chûya d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je suis juste là, répondit Dazai.

\- Non, ce n'est pas … Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Il avait parfaitement conscience d'être illogique et de se contredire, mais c'était ainsi que se passait les choses dans sa tête et dans son cœur, incapables de s'accorder sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Chûya garda la tête baissée, alors que Dazai revenait sur ses pas pour venir s'agenouiller du côté du lit où son ancien collègue se trouvait. Il vint prendre son menton entre son pouce et son index et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient proches au point de pouvoir percevoir les petites taches de couleurs si singulières dans les iris de chacun.

\- Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, dis-le-moi tout de suite, et je te jure sur ma vie misérable que je sortirai de cette chambre et que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

Combien de fois Chûya avait-il faire croire à Akutagawa ou à Tachihara qu'il ne rêvait que de voir Dazai sortir définitivement de sa vie ? Aujourd'hui, l'occasion se présentait à lui sur un plateau d'argent, car il était bien placé pour savoir que Dazai n'avait qu'une parole. Plus question d'espièglerie, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et Chûya allait devoir réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre pour lui faire part de ses attentes.

Alors, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il répondit par un entre-deux.

\- Une nuit, dit-il. Après ça, c'est terminé. Je disparais de ta vie et tu disparais de la mienne.

C'était un bon compromis, ce qui risquait le moins de le faire souffrir. Et Dazai allait forcément accepter, c'était une alternative parfaite pour eux. Pourtant, Dazai crispa la mâchoire, déçu et prit le visage de Chûya en coupe entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vis avec le souvenir de cette nuit depuis des années, sans parvenir à m'en défaire et tu t'imagines qu'une deuxième suffira à me faire oublier ce que je ressens pour toi ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot;

C'était tout ce que Chûya avait besoin d'entendre. Si Dazai avait accepté comme il s'y attendait, cela aurait montré que leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour que leur histoire mérite sa chance, au-delà d'une seconde nuit. Or, il venait de refuser, et c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il aurait pu lui offrir.

Chûya se pencha vivement en avant et plaqua ses lèvres voraces sur celle de son ancien partenaire. Dazai fut surpris par un tel élan, mais se laissa rapidement porter par le rythme urgent et enflammé de sa moitié. Il vint passer ses mains sur son torse nu, appréciant la dureté de ces abdos sous ses doigts et la chaleur dégagée par sa peau, tandis que Chûya plongeait les siens parmi ses mèches brunes, s'accrochant désespérément à son cuir chevelu.

Rapidement, Dazai fit basculer le roux sur le matelas et vint le surplomber de tout son corps, approfondissant leur baiser. Chûya l'accueillit contre son corps en gémissant, l'évidence de leur désir l'un pour l'autre désormais impossible à réfuter.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perde haleine, murent leurs corps en synchronisation en jurant contre le tissu de leurs vêtements, unique barrière à l'expression de leur envie refoulée et de leur amour inavoué.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? haleta Dazai.

\- Tais-toi, répliqua Chûya en reprenant possession de sa bouche.

C'était une réponse assez explicite pour le brun, qui sourit dans leur nouveau baiser, avant de s'atteler à les débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements. Ils redécouvrirent avec bonheur et impatience le contraste délicieux de leurs peaux en contact et se perdirent davantage dans l'étourdissement de cet instant magique.

Quelque part, au milieu de la tempête, la foudre trouva le temps de s'abattre sur eux, les faisant tomber amoureux un peu plus l'un de l'autre, tandis que leurs corps s'unissaient pour ne former plus qu'un. Ils partagèrent cette nouvelle nuit à leur image : avec fougue et colère, prenant plaisir à réapprendre leurs points sensibles et à satisfaire les besoins de chacun.

Dazai marqua la peau de Chûya de morsures qu'ils venaient apaiser de sa langue, quand ce dernier se l'appropriait à coup de griffures dans le dos, désignant mutuellement l'autre comme étant sien. Il n'était plus question de l'ivresse et de la maladresse dont ils avaient fait preuve il y a cinq ans. Ils firent de cette nuit leur réelle première fois et ils ne s'aimèrent que davantage.

* * *

 **Hôtel Hinodeya (Ryokan). 12h07.**

Après leur nuit agitée, Dazai et Chûya ne se réveillèrent qu'aux alentours de midi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et c'était un confort que, malgré l'heure tardive, aucun d'eux n'étaient prêt à quitter.

Dazai offrit un tendre baiser sur le crâne de son amant et sourit en le sentant grogner contre son cou. Chûya restait Chûya, énervé au réveil même après une nuit d'amour intense. Ils se laissèrent bercer par la douce musique qu'exercer la pluie toujours battante contre la fenêtre. La tempête avait beau s'être calmée, le temps restait toujours aussi maussade et humide.

Chûya grogna davantage lorsque le téléphone fixe de la cambre se mit à sonner.

Dazai tendit rapidement le bras pour répondre et apaiser l'inconfort de son partenaire.

\- Oui ?

\- Monsieur Dazai ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Étant donné la météo annoncée pour la journée, j'imagine que vous ne pourrez repartir que demain matin, mais l'une de nos chambres s'est tout de même libérée, donc vous pourrez la récupérer pour ce soir.

Et comme si Chûya avait pu entendre la nouvelle à travers le combinée, il resserra ses bras autour de Dazai, se calant un peu plus contre lui et l'emprisonnant contre lui.

Le détective sourit.

\- Monsieur Dazai ? l'interpella la standardiste.

\- Laissez tomber. Je suis parfaitement bien là où je suis.

Et il raccrocha avant de pencher la tête pour embrasser tendrement son partenaire encore légèrement endormi.

Oui, il avait enfin trouver sa place.


	13. Chapitre 10 (première partie)

**N°10**

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 12h07.**

Dazai se laissa aller à échapper un bâillement, complètement déréglé au milieu de cette pièce sombre et sans fenêtre, ni indication temporelle, quelle qu'elle soit. Les bas-fonds de la Mafia Portuaire qui leur servaient de prison étaient des plus ragoûtants pour tout homme qui se respecte, comme c'était le cas de Dazai. Pas de lumière, pas de stimuli autres que ceux des quelques visites d'Akugatawa, et le strict minimum en matière de nourriture : être aux mains de ses anciens collègues était loin d'être des vacances.

 _« Il devrait y être à présent. »_ pensa-t-il.

Il se tordit le cou pour observer sa main droite, menottée au mur, quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, tout comme la gauche. Il commençait à être courbaturé.

\- C'est peut-être le moment, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Cependant, il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul et releva brusquement la tête en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui, visiblement en train de descendre les escaliers menant à cette partie reculée des locaux de la Mafia.

\- Toujours en train de manigancer dans ton coin.

Dazai se figea en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de lui parler. Un baryton qui avait toujours eu la faculté surnaturelle de le rendre dingue et de le faire frissonner en même temps. Il adorait l'écouter, comme il détestait ce qu'elle présageait.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu et lorsqu'elle résonna enfin de nouveau dans ses oreilles, il ne put parvenir qu'à une seule conclusion. Il lui avait manqué, quoi qu'il en dise et quoi qu'il en pense.

\- C'est plutôt pas mal … Voilà un spectacle de qualité, ça vaut tous les meilleurs films du monde. Pas vrai, Dazai ?

L'intéressé sourit intérieurement face au double-sens que pouvait contenir ces paroles. L'homme en face de lui avait eu beau vouloir le provoquer en affirmant que sa condition de prisonnier le réjouissant, Dazai se dit qu'une telle phrase pouvait aussi avoir une connotation plus perverse et intime. Après tout, Chûya était sûrement du genre à apprécier voir ses partenaires de nuit attachés et à sa merci, comme l'était Dazai en cet instant.

Il s'efforça de masquer son amusement et réagit comme son ancien coéquipier s'y attendait.

\- Oh bon sang, soupira-t-il. Tu parles d'une poisse.

Chûya sauta de la dernière marche le menant à Dazai et s'avança doucement vers lui d'un pas nonchalant, les mains enfouis dans ses poches.

\- Ta réaction est parfaite, déclara le plus petit. Ça me donne envie de t'étrangler.

Dazai avait beau rêver d'un suicide à deux, l'idée de mourir par strangulation à cause du mafieux ne l'enchantait guère à cet instant précis. Sans jamais lui avoir réellement avoué, il y avait bien d'autres choses que le détective rêverait de faire avec son ancien partenaire, avant d'envisager la mort à ses côtés.

Il ignora les insinuations du roux et se concentra sur son observation.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, Chûya, dit-il simplement.

\- Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'écria ce dernier.

Chûya l'avait peut-être mal pris mais ce n'était pas supposé être mesquin. Ils n'étaient plus coéquipiers depuis quatre ans et ne s'étaient pas revus depuis plus d'un an. Le temps aurait pu avoir son effet, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le mafieux était toujours aussi … magnifique. C'était un fait que Dazai n'était jamais parvenu à réfuter, malgré son envie d'en faire la personne la moindre attrayante du monde.

Ses cheveux flamboyants avaient légèrement poussé mais c'était à peine visible. Du moins, pour quelqu'un ne connaissant pas Chûya aussi bien que c'était le cas de Dazai. Sa peau était d'une blancheur enchanteresse et ses yeux d'un bleu à faire fondre n'importe quel glacier. Ce petit être d'un mètre soixante respirait le feu et la colère d'un bourreau venu achever le travail mais il n'en restait pas moins un vieil ami et Dazai ne se sentit pas le moins du monde en danger face à lui.

Au contraire, il profita même de sa présence pour le taquiner.

\- Il y a un truc qui m'a toujours intrigué … Où as-tu dégoté ce chapeau ultra-ringard ?

La critique n'était pas totalement fondée. Certes, l'accessoire était vieillot mais il n'en restait pas moins symbolique chez son ex-partenaire. Chûya parvenait à se l'approprier et à en faire quelque chose d'unique, à son image et si Dazai était honnête envers lui-même, son look lui allait terriblement bien.

\- Tu t'es vu, vieux clodo ? répliqua Chûya. Je parie que tu continues de jouer à tes petits suicide … à ton âge.

Dazai se vexa légèrement. Quoi, son âge ? Chûya était plus vieux que lui de quelques mois. Et puis, il avait toujours été du genre suicidaire, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de son pouvoir. Chûya l'avait connu ainsi et l'avait sorti de la plupart de ses tentatives. Ce n'était pas une première.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de nier.

Pourquoi ? Pour le rassurer ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle Chûya avait mis son comportement suicidaire sur le tapis ? Pour savoir si, après avoir quitté la Mafia il avait enfin terminé de jouer avec la mort ?

Dazai ne le savait alors pas mais c'était bien là toute l'inquiétude cachée de Chûya. S'il avait fini par accepter le départ de son ancien partenaire, c'était uniquement parce qu'il pensait qu'il serait plus heureux à l'Agence. Il gardait cependant une amertume certaine quant à cet abandon et savoir que Dazai n'avait pas cessé d'essayer de mettre fin à ses jours pour autant, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

 _« Si tu n'as pas trouvé le bonheur en quittant la Mafia, pourquoi ne m'es-tu pas revenu ? »_

Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres mais, bien trop fier, il se contenta de reprendre d'un ton nonchalant :

\- Malheureusement pour toi, tu es notre prisonnier à présent. Ne pleurniche pas, Dazai. Mais le fait que tu te sois fait coincer, ça ne colle pas.

Chûya s'avança davantage et vint empoigner la chevelure de Dazai entre ses doigts. En temps normal, il n'enlèverait ses gants pour rien au monde, mais à cet instant, il se serait volontiers débarrassé du cuir pour apprécier la texture soyeuse des mèches brunes du détective sous sa paume.

Il profita de cette proximité pour rapprocher son visage du sien, découvrant à nouveau tous les traits singuliers de ce visage qui ne cessait de le hanter depuis des années. Cependant, il ne se départit pas de son expression impassible et prétexta ce soudain rapprochement comme une technique d'intimidation.

\- Tu peux tromper le petit Akutagawa, mais moi c'est une autre histoire.

Dazai écoutait à peine, perdu dans le bleu céruléen intense des yeux du roux.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié que je suis ton ancien partenaire ? Je te connais.

Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Il avait grandi, évolué ensemble depuis l'âge de quatorze ans et au fond de lui-même, Dazai savait qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais plus de relation telle que celle qu'il avait partagé avec Chûya et qui lui manquait tant, bien qu'il se refuse à l'admettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? voulu savoir le jeune capitaine.

\- Je pense que la situation est claire. On m'a attrapé et on va me tuer.

C'était un mensonge aussi piètre que grossier. Les chances que Chûya y croit étaient plus que faibles. Ils se connaissaient par cœur tous les deux.

\- Tu n'es pas le genre de type qu'on attrape par chance ou par erreur … Je t'aurais tué depuis longtemps si c'était vraiment le cas.

Chûya relâcha ses cheveux et lui tourna le dos pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir son visage. Si Dazai avait pu le regarder dans les yeux, il aurait vu combien ces derniers mots n'avaient aucun sens. Malgré le fait qu'il le rabâche à qui voulait bien l'entendre, jamais il ne pourrait le tuer. Et Dazai le savait.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, répliqua ce dernier.

Il ne voulait pas que la conversation se termine. Dans cette position, Chûya donnait l'impression de vouloir repartir et Dazai n'aurait pas supporter de le voir s'éloigner à nouveau, pas alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls après tout ce temps. Alors il relança :

\- Et toi, alors ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

 _« Parce que je mourrais d'envie de te revoir, parce que je ne parviens pas à te sortir de ma putain de tête. »_ Les mots écorchèrent la gorge du roux et il s'efforça de les retenir, au risque de s'étrangler avec.

\- Pour que tu en baves, répondit-il.

Cette réponse était bien plus réaliste de la part d'un type qui disait détester Dazai de tout son être. Cependant, le fait qu'il ait gardé le dos tourné pour répondre, prouvait qu'il craignait que son mensonge ne soit démasqué.

\- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, à l'époque. Mais …

Il se retourna vivement et d'un coup de pied bien placé, il débarrassa Dazai de ces entraves qui le retenaient prisonnier au mur. Les chaînes se brisèrent et émirent un tintement métallique en heurtant le sol.

\- Tu aurais dû te douter qu'un jour, tu le paierais au centuple, acheva Chûya.

Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait : l'amertume, l'envie de vengeance. Tout ce qui le retenait de se jeter dans les bras de cet homme aussi cruel que farfelu. Tout ce qui lui permettait de rester sain d'esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu manigances, mais tu vas te battre contre moi, poursuivit-il en se débarrassant de son manteau. Et je vais t'écraser, toi et tes petites magouilles.

Il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte purement personnel. Chûya avait ce besoin viscéral d'extérioriser sa colère, son dégoût, sa douleur et Dazai était le seul punching-ball qui pourrait encaisser ces coups et lui offrir le soulagement dont il avait désespérément besoin depuis quatre ans.

\- Chûya …

Dazai claqua des doigts et la seconde suivante, les menottes qui restaient autour de ses poignets se déverrouillèrent comme par magie, pour s'effondrer au sol.

\- Tu pouvais t'échapper quand tu le voulais, réalisa Chûya avec autant de surprise que d'admiration dans la voix.

\- Tu espérais mettre mon plan en déroute ? demande Dazai en dévoilant la pince à cheveux dissimuler sur les bandages de son poignet gauche. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Enfin, il retrouvait une partie de son Dazai. Celui rieur et malicieux avec qui il avait tant pris plaisir à déjouer les stratégies des ennemis de la Mafia. L'Agence l'avait peut-être poussé aux bonnes actions, il n'en restait pas moins Dazai Osamu. Son sang était noir et son âme machiavélique. Chûya ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire face à ce tableau.

\- Voilà qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Il jeta son manteau au loin et fonça sur le brun, lui assénant plusieurs coups de poings que Dazai esquiva sans difficultés. Ce dernier se recula et attendit que Chûya fasse une énième tentative pour venir lui empoigner le bras et l'immobiliser.

Sa première envie fut de le tirer vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et retrouver le bonheur de le serrer contre lui, mais à la place, et parce que c'était plus logique dans le cadre de leur relation, il lui envoya son propre poing dans le ventre.

Chûya lâcha un petit geignement avant de relever la tête.

\- Tu appelles ça un coup de poing ?

Et usant de ses forces, il jeta son pied gauche dans l'abdomen de Dazai avec une force telle qu'il l'envoya contre le mur. Évidemment que le coup de poing du plus grand avait eu peu d'effet, il avait contenu sa force, ne voulant pas blesser cet homme auquel il tenait tant. Mais Chûya, lui, ne se retenait pas. La rancœur pesait lourdement sur son cœur et il fallait qu'elle s'exprime. Dazai en avait conscience et pour cette raison, il le laissa faire, retombant lourdement à terre.

\- Même un massage me ferait plus d'effet, le provoqua Chûya.

Le Dazai charmeur aurait volontiers saisi cette opportunité pour flirter mais il comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

\- Tu t'es bien ramolli à l'Agence. Tu te battais mieux que ça quand tu étais l'un des nôtres.

C'était une critique non-dissimulée et qui cachait bien plus de reproches que Chûya ne l'aurait voulu. Cette simple phrase montrait combien le départ de Dazai à l'Agence l'avait détruit, combien la vie était plus simple lorsqu'il était la Mafia. Il voulait lui faire prendre conscience de ce fait. Lui rappeler où était sa place. Pas spécialement à la Mafia, non. Mais à ses côtés, oui.

\- Ton pouvoir est un peu embêtant, mais s'il le faut je peux très bien me passer du mien.

Il n'avait pas envie de blesser Dazai, alors oui, il n'utiliserait pas son don. Il s'agissait davantage d'une peur de le blesser que d'un élan de fierté, comme il pourrait le laisser entendre.

\- Allez, debout ! La fête ne fait que commencer mon petit Dazai.

\- Bravo, je vois que les membres de la Mafia maîtrisent les arts martiaux, se moqua l'intéressé en se relevant. Impressionnant, j'ai bien cru que tu allais m'arracher le bras.

C'était un mensonge. Dazai avait paraît juste avant son attaque et anticiper chacun de ses mouvements. Ils lisaient l'un en l'autre comme dans deux livres ouverts. Non, comme dans un seul et même livre, comme au temps où ils étaient le Double Noir. Indissociables.

\- Ce qui est bien c'est qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps, reprit Dazai. Tes pauses, tes attaques et tes petites manies n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi. Nous avons tous de même été coéquipiers. N'est-ce pas ?

Le fait que Dazai en parle avec tant de désinvolture fit bouillonner le sang de Chûya. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre de jouer la nonchalance, l'indifférence et rappeler ce fait à Chûya comme si ce dernier n'était pas au courant ? Il semblait bien être le seul parmi eux deux à avoir un jour pris leur partenariat au sérieux, à regrettait cette époque où ils fonctionnaient ensemble.

Dazai n'avait pas le droit de parler de leur passé commun, pas alors qu'il était celui qui y avait mis fin.

Ne contenant plus sa colère, Chûya fondit de nouveau sur son adversaire et laissa libre court à sa rage.

\- Absolument, j'en déduis que tu sais déjà ce qui va suivre. Voilà, comment on donne un coup de poings efficace.

Le mafieux enchaîna les coups réussis et Dazai se laissa faire, accueillant chacune de ses frappes avec souffrance, jusqu'à en cracher ses poumons. Une fois qu'il l'eut suffisamment affaibli, Chûya lui empoigna la gorge et le plaqua à ce même mur auquel il était enchaîné quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu pensais pouvoir l'emporter parce que tu me connais par cœur ? lui demanda-t-il avant de venir presser la lame de son poignard contre la peau de son cou. Je te laisse une dernière chance : dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es laissé attraper ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ?

N'était-ce pas évident ? Dazai avait certes des comptes à régler avec la Mafia mais Chûya l'avait dit lui-même : après son kidnapping, il aurait pu s'échapper quand il le voulait. Pourtant il était resté enchaîné à ce mur des jours durant, à subir les interrogatoires et les assauts d'Akutagawa. Comment Chûya pouvait-il ne pas comprendre ?

\- Eh bien quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? demanda le roux. Tant mieux, la torture n'en sera que plus longue et plus agréable.

\- Je l'ai fait avant tout pour Atsushi, répondit-il.

C'était une partie de la vérité. Il y a longtemps qu'il aurait pu avoir les informations qu'il recherchait, mais il avait attendu et l'autre partie de la vérité résidait dans ce « avant tout ». Atsushi et sa mise à prix n'était pas la seule raison de sa venue, elle n'était qu'une excuse pour le revoir. Lui, Chûya Nakahara, cet homme qu'il avait abandonné et qu'il savait fou de colère contre lui, sans réellement savoir comment revenir vers lui. Il avait saisi cette opportunité en sachant que Chûya viendrait probablement le narguer et laisser entendre tous ses ressentiments.

Dazai devait lui parler, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, lui aussi. Mais comme à leur habitude, ils étaient incapables de communiquer et leur conversation reposait sur de nombreux non-dits qui ne faisaient qu'envenimer la situation.

\- Atushi ? répéta Chûya.

Il ignorait pas mal de choses des évènements de ces derniers mois, ici, à Yokohama et le simple fait d'entendre Dazai parlait d'un autre homme suffit à le rendre jaloux. Presque imperceptiblement, il resserra sa prise autour du cou de son adversaire et Dazai eut l'envie de le rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien entre ce jeune garçon et lui, mais à la place, il se contenta d'expliquer :

\- C'est le tigre-garou auquel vous tenait tant. Je veux absolument savoir qui est prêt à verser sept milliards pour l'avoir en sa possession.

\- Tu le veux au point de mettre ta vie en danger ?

Chûya faisait de son mieux pour garder sa voix la plus ferme possible, mais il était impossible de manquer la forte jalousie qui résonnait dans chacun de ses mots. Alors il avait été remplacé, c'était définitif ? Dazai aurait-il seulement été prêt à en faire de même pour Chûya à l'époque où ils étaient partenaires ? Il en doutait.

Et pourtant, dieu savait que Dazai aurait tout fait pour lui, par le passé, comme aujourd'hui. C'était simplement un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre et encore moins à exprimer.

Il s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu faire comprendre à Chûya qu'il n'était pas question de ce genre de relation avec Atsushi, mais par peur d'entendre sa réponse, le roux reprit d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Arrête, Dazai, tu vas me faire pleurer. Mais tu sais quoi je veux bien te croire, tu es assez niais pour ça. Même les meilleurs finissent par perdre le sens commun avec l'âge. Monsieur le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire. Mais cette fois on dirait que ta chance légendaire t'a abandonné.

 _« Pas tant que ça. Puisque tu es là._ » eut envie de répliquer Dazai.

\- Après avoir passé six mois dans l'ouest à régler un conflit pour le compte de la Mafia, qu'est-ce que j'apprends le jour même de mon retour ? Qu'on a réussi à te capturer. Je t'avoue que j'ai sauté de joie.

Ces mots sont censés être porteurs d'une rancœur certaine mais c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Chûya avait effectivement été ravi d'apprendre que Dazai avait été attrapé, mais pas pour sa condition de prisonnier comme il le laissait entendre dans son discours, mais parce qu'enfin, il allait pouvoir le revoir, entendre sa voix, lui parler, toutes ces petites choses qui sont devenues autant de doses de drogues dont Chûya semblait avoir besoin pour survivre.

Et Dazai dût comprendre ce double sens puisqu'il se mit à sourire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

C'est alors que Dazai s'embarqua dans quelques révélations et explications. Il raconta à Chûya qu'une réunion des cinq capitaines se tiendrait demain sous commande expresse de sa part à l'intention du parrain. Ce rassemblement aurait pour but de déterminer quoi faire de Dazai alors qu'il avait assuré la divulgation des moindres secrets de la Mafia, au cas où il viendrait à mourir. Le mafieux se retrouvait alors acculé.

\- Si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et que tu me tues tout de suite, va savoir si la Mafia ne considérera pas ça comme une trahison, déclara Dazai. Tu perdras ton grade et peut-être même la vie.

Ces menaces n'avaient pas vraiment lieu d'être. Il n'avait peut-être jamais été au-dessus du parrain hiérarchiquement parlant mais Mori savait parfaitement ce dont Dazai serait capable si quiconque sous ses ordres venait à s'en prendre à Chûya. Il n'hésiterait pas à réduire ces locaux à feu et à sang, s'il apprenait qu'on avait touché un seul de ses magnifiques cheveux roux.

\- Peu importe, rétorqua Chûya. Même si je dois faillir à mon serment d'obéissance pour avoir le plaisir de te tuer, te voir agoniser à mes pieds en vaut largement la peine.

C'était faux. Il était en colère, oui, mais jamais il n'irait causer des blessures irréparables à l'homme qu'il tenait toujours par la gorge. Et Dazai en avait parfaitement conscience. Si bien qu'il se mit à sourire et le provoqua davantage.

\- Bon, bon, si tu y tiens tellement, vas-y.

Chûya resserra sa prise autour de son poignard et sentit ses membres se mettre à trembler. Un mélange de peur et de rage.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi un peu, l'encouragea Dazai.

Chûya releva la tête, les yeux noircis par une haine qu'il ne ressentait qu'à moitié.

\- Allez, courage.

Et parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il réagisse, le roux vint planter sa lame dans le mur, effleurant tout juste la mâchoire de son adversaire. Il regretta aussitôt son geste, bien qu'il sût qu'il ne l'avait pas fait spécialement souffrir, et se tourna pour que Dazai ne puisse pas être témoin de son mal-être.

Geste inutile. Dazai savait reconnaître sa douleur même lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné.

\- Eh bien, alors. Tu abandonnes déjà ? le taquina-t-il. Je dois t'avouer une chose, l'idée que tu te rebelles contre la Mafia pour moi, me plaisait tout particulièrement.

Encore une fois, c'était à double-sens. Il ne s'agissait pas de le tuer alors que le parrain n'en avait pas encore décidé, mais du fait que depuis la naissance du Double Noir, ils avaient davantage agi l'un pour l'autre que pour le compte de la Mafia. Tous deux pouvaient prétendre vouloir se tuer mutuellement, ils étaient bien plus prêts à massacrer les autres pour se protéger.

Chûya se baissa pour ramasser son manteau et comprit.

\- Tu avais un autre but que celui de trouver des informations pour ton tigre-garou ! Ce que tu voulais, c'était m'imposer le pire des choix ! Celui que tu as déjà dû faire toi-même !

Son organisation ou son partenaire. Dazai avait choisi l'Agence au détriment de Chûya. Mais ce dernier, venait sans le vouloir, de se mettre à nu devant lui, en l'épargnant, plutôt que de jouer la sécurité pour la Mafia.

\- Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant, en fait c'est toi qui es là pour me gâcher la vie, marmonna-t-il.

Dazai vint retirer la lame hors du mur et se rapprocha de son ancien partenaire.

\- Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vus, je voulais te faire une surprise pour nos retrouvailles, expliqua le suicidaire.

Bon, il aurait aimé faire ça dans les règles de l'art et lui payer une bonne bouteille de Pétrus avant de lui offrir la nuit la plus intense de sa vie comme il en rêvait depuis des années, mais dans leur dynamique si singulière, il était bien plus logique de le taquiner que de jouer les romantiques.

\- Exaspéré, Chûya se tourna vivement une nouvelle fois.

\- Je te tuerai, Dazai. Un jour où l'autre, je te jure que je te tuerai.

 _« Si tu ne me rends pas complètement fou avant. »_ Bon sang, cet homme allait réellement finir par avoir raison de lui.

\- Au fait, merci, c'est toi qui m'as libéré en brisant mes chaînes, très sympa de ta part, déclara Dazai. Mais si je m'enfuis, que va-t-on pensé de toi ? On va te soupçonner d'être mon complice et ce n'est pas très bon pour l'avancement ça.

\- Arrgh ! Salopard !

\- Mais si tu fais ce que je te dis, je ferais en sorte que tout le monde croit qu'un membre de l'Agence est venu m'aider.

\- Rêve toujours, comme si j'allais gober ça.

\- Je ne mens jamais quand je propose un accord de ce genre et ça aussi tu le sais très bien, précisa Dazai en lui redonnant son poignard.

Fut-il un temps il lui avait aussi promis de toujours rester à ses côtés et de ne jamais trahir le Double Noir. Pourtant, les voir l'un en face de l'autre de cette façon, prouvait clairement que Dazai n'avait pas tenu cette promesse.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, marmonna-t-il. C'est Akutagawa qui s'occupe du cas de ton petit copain tigre-garou. Le dossier qu'il a établi sur toi doit se trouver dans son bureau au premier étage.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre, à part lui dire la vérité ? Il ne supportait plus de voir Dazai le taquiner de cette façon, sans la moindre forme de réciprocité dans ses sentiments. Ce serait bien moins douloureux de le voir quitter cette pièce pour aller sauver un autre, que de l'avoir si proche sans pouvoir avoir la proximité dont il rêvait.

\- Un grand merci, déclara Dazai. Je m'en doutais mais ça fait plaisir que tu le confirmes.

Il crut ses paroles suffisamment lourdes de sens, mais Chûya ne sembla pas le comprendre. Dazai savait où se trouvait les informations qu'il cherchait et il avait la possibilité de s'échapper à tout moment. Pourtant, il était resté collé à ce mur et s'était laissé ruer de coups. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout était bien plus supportable pour lui lorsque Chûya se trouvait dans la pièce. Il avait eu ce besoin irrépressible de le voir et enfin, il se sentait apaisé.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors maintenant, dégage, dit ce dernier en remontant les marches. Mais je te préviens, Dazai. On se reverra tôt ou tard. Et la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'aurais.

Il était aussi sexy qu'adorable lorsqu'il essayait de jouer les mafieux menaçants.

\- Oh nooon, ce n'est pas ça du tout, se plaignit Dazai. Tu m'as habitué à mieux mon petit Chûya. Tu ne m'as même pas fait peur, un petit effort. Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça quand tu y mets du tien.

Chûya grogna et s'efforça de prendre un air plus terrifiant, mais la nervosité et les battements affolés de son cœur depuis son entrée dans la pièce se jouèrent de lui pour lui donner la voix la plus aigüe possible.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'aurais.

Dazai resta silencieux face à tant de mignonnerie. Oui, Chûya était définitivement adorable et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas venir le serrer dans ses bras. Une retenue que le roux prit pour de la moquerie et qui le fit exploser.

Il rejoignit le haut des marches avec détermination et colère et lorsqu'il parvint à la porte menant à l'extérieur, il crut à une mauvaise blague.

\- Bordel … marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma petite limace ? résonna la voix de Dazai en contre-bas. Tu ne sais pas ouvrir une porte.

\- Elle est fermée.

\- Eh bien, déverrouille-la.

\- Je n'ai pas la clé ! Seul Akutagawa la possède !

Il avait complètement oublié ce système qui faisait qu'une fois la porte claquée derrière soi, elle ne pouvait être rouverte qu'avec la clé ou par quelqu'un venant de l'extérieur.

Conclusion : jusqu'à ce qu'Akutagawa décide de revenir de sa mission suicide avec le tigre-garou, Dazai et Chûya étaient coincés dans cette pièce.

 _Ensemble_.

 **À suivre ...**


	14. Chapitre 10 (deuxième partie)

**N°10**

 **DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 13h31.**

-Chûûûya, chantonna Dazai depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'intéressé fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et garda les yeux expressément rivés sur le mur en face de lui. Il s'était recroquevillé dans un angle de la grande salle et avait encouragé Dazai à faire de même dans le coin opposé au sien, mais c'était sans compter son envie légendaire de le taquiner et qui était sur le point de le rendre fou.

Le grand brun effectuait de petits allers-retours entre lui et les autres recoins de la pièce en chantant des chansons morbides ou perverses, ou même les deux en même temps. Chûya essayait tant bien que mal de se forger une bulle de détente dans laquelle s'enfermer, mais c'était peine perdue.

Bon sang, mais que pouvait bien ficher Akutagawa. Atsushi était peut-être un tigre-garou, mais son jeune âge et son inexpérience devrait le rendre aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. Pourquoi le capturer lui prenait-il autant de temps ?

Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'ils étaient enfermés ici, mais déjà Chûya sentait sa patience plus que limitée, arriver à son terme. Il prit la tête entre ses mains en sentant la main de Dazai se poser sur son épaule.

\- Je m'ennuie, se plaint-il comme un enfant. Et si on jouait ?

\- Ne me touche pas, le menaça Chûya.

\- Oh, allez, s'il te plaît. Il faut bien trouver un moyen de passer le temps.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Trouve autre chose.

Même de dos, il put sentir le sourire de Dazai venir fendre son visage, à mesure que sa main, taquine, descendait de son épaule pour rejoindre la musculature de son torse. Chûya ne put réprimer un frisson.

\- J'ai bien une deuxième option. Reste à voir si elle t'intéresse.

En guise de réponse, le roux se détacha vivement de son ancien partenaire, sans pour autant lui faire face.

\- Tu rêves si tu penses que je vais coucher avec toi.

\- Alors jouons à quelque chose, je veux passer le temps.

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin.

Chûya soupira sa frustration et son exaspération en un seul souffle. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur et la pression de la main de Dazai sur sa poitrine, comme une marque au fer rouge. S'il refusait de céder à son caprice de jeu, le brun reprendrait sans doute ses petites provocations en le touchant çà et là et Chûya n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contenir éternellement.

Il ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de craquer. Jamais. Pas après le mal ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- « Un suicide amoureux, à deux, c'est beaucoup mieux. Un suicide amoureux … »

\- Très bien, c'est bon, tu as gagné, lâcha le mafieux à bout de nerf avant de se retourner.

\- C'est vrai ? Alors on couche ensemble ?

\- Non, je parlais de ton envie de jouer.

Dazai fit une moue déçue exagérée et Chûya hésita entre son besoin de l'étrangler et celui de l'embrasser.

\- Dommage, soupira le suicidaire. L'idée de te faire hurler mon nom dans les bas-fonds de la Mafia me plaisait assez pourtant.

Le roux se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et s'efforça de retenir le choc que lui provoquèrent ces dernières paroles. Dazai était cinglé, complètement inconscient et visiblement en manque. Ce n'était pas un très bon mélange pour la propre santé mentale de Chûya.

\- La ferme, lui commanda-t-il. À quoi veux-tu jouer ?

\- À action ou vérité ?

Chûya écarquilla les yeux, l'air plus que surpris.

\- Action ou vérité ? Sérieusement ? Mais enfin tu as quel âge ?

\- Je te retourne la question, ma petite limace. Alors quoi ? Tu ne sais plus t'amuser ?

\- Il n'est pas question de ça ! Mais aux dernières nouvelles j'ai passé celui de jouer à ce genre de conneries.

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé un poker, mais à moins que tu n'aies des cartes sur toi, nos possibilités sont assez réduites.

Son ex-coéquipier dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison sur ce point. Enfermés ici, ils n'avaient que peu de façon de se divertir et il était encore moins de jeux qui pouvaient se pratiquer à deux, sans nécessiter le moindre objet.

Chûya soupira.

\- Très bien. De toute façon, au point où on en est, tout vaut mieux que de continuer à t'entendre chanter.

Dazai sourit, visiblement fier de lui et s'assit en tailleur en face de son partenaire de jeu. Un véritable enfant quand il s'y mettait.

\- Je commence.

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

\- Action ou vérité ?

Bon sang, Chûya était vraiment trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. Et encore plus s'il s'agissait de jouer avec Dazai. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et s'efforça de réprimer toute sa frustration, avant de répondre.

\- Vérité, fit-il plus par obligation que par réelle envie de participer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit qu'on était enfermés ici ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question débile ? Chûya fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre où son acolyte voulait en venir.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est la vérité, expliqua-t-il comme une évidence.

\- Pas à moi, Chûya. On ne serait réellement enfermés que si nous n'avions aucun moyen de sortir d'ici. Et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'à l'aide de ton pouvoir, tu pourrais défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied. Alors, je reformule ma question, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fait usage de ton don pour nous sortir de là ?

Chûya écarquilla les yeux. Dazai avait véritablement attendu une heure et quémandé un jeu minable pour pouvoir lui poser cette question. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce type ? Suite à cette interrogation, Chûya baissa la tête, clairement gêné.

\- Cet endroit ne sert pas qu'à nos prisonniers et le sais, répondit-il. Si des membres de la Mafia viennent à briser les règles de l'organisation, on les enferme ici également. De ce fait, la porte est blindée et conçue pour résister à la plupart de nos pouvoirs. Si je veux la défoncer, il faut que j'utilise la Corruption.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

\- Parce que je n'ai plus confiance en toi.

Les mots de Chûya étaient secs et brutes, emplis d'une amertume si grande que Dazai eut l'impression de la sentir lui ronger le cœur comme un produit corrosif. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'une telle déclaration puisse lui faire un tel mal. La confiance, c'était bien tout ce qu'il pensait avoir gardé de leur partenariat passé et aujourd'hui, Chûya lui faisait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils n'avaient plus rien. Cette idée détruit le suicidaire.

\- Tu as déjà posé deux questions, reprit soudainement le roux d'une voix tremblante. À mon tour. Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti sans me dire au revoir ?

C'était une question qui hantait l'esprit déjà torturé du jeune mafieux depuis des années maintenant et qui allait jusqu'à lui filer des cauchemars. Jamais il n'était parvenu à comprendre la raison de ce départ silencieux. Il pensait compter un minimum pour Dazai, assez pour avoir le droit des adieux, même terriblement douloureux.

Dazai perdit son air enjoué du début de jeu et peina à garder ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Chûya.

\- Parce que j'avais peur de revenir sur ma décision si jamais je venais te voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Que tu es tout ce qui aurait pu me convaincre de rester à la Mafia.

Chûya sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette déclaration. Alors Dazai avait réellement envisagé de venir le voir, mais il avait renoncé par peur de changer d'avis sur son départ ...

\- J'avais fait une promesse à Odasaku, poursuivit-il. Celle de faire le bien autour de moi et je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver en restant ici. J'avais peur que le simple fait de voir ton visage me détourne de mon objectif.

Le plus petit déglutit à ses mots et se fit violence pour ne pas laisser ses émotions transparaître.

\- En d'autres termes, j'ai été terriblement lâche et j'en suis désolé, acheva Dazai.

Chûya chercha à déceler un éclat de plaisanterie dans ses yeux, incapable de croire à la sincérité de ses mots. Il avait tant désespéré les entendre qu'à présent, il ne parvenait pas à les assimiler pleinement.

Mais Dazai était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Il n'avait simplement jamais trouvé le courage de lui parler et ce jeu, aussi stupide pouvait-il être, l'avait motivé à répondre avec le plus de franchise possible. Il n'avait pas la prétention de penser que Chûya lui pardonnerait, mais il voulait qu'il sache quelle place ce dernier avait gardé dans sa vie, malgré leur éloignement.

Chûya se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

\- C'est à toi, dit-il simplement.

Dazai soupira, déçu de le voir se renfermer après sa déclaration. Il aurait espéré un petit pic bien placé ou même un faible balayement de la main, n'importe quoi qui aurait prouvé que Chûya l'avait entendu. Mais rien.

\- Action ou vérité ? demanda Dazai.

\- Action.

\- Réagis.

Chûya glissa ses doigts dans sa longue mèche rousse et soupira bruyamment. Le jeu prenait une tournure à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu et à cet instant, il ne savait plus vraiment comment se protéger.

\- Dazai …

\- Tu dois le faire. C'est la règle. Alors ne joue pas les sourds et dis-moi vraiment ce que mes derniers mots t'ont inspirés.

\- Rien du tout, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi comme réaction.

\- N'importe quoi mais pas … ça.

Chûya lâcha un rire sans joie et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter à ses paroles d'affluer trop vite hors de sa bouche.

-Tu veux que je te dise que je comprends mieux les raisons de ton silence ? Que je te pardonne ? Tu peux aller te faire voir, Dazai ! Tes états d'âmes et tes doutes de l'époque n'excusent en rien le fait que tu m'aies délibérément écarté de ta vie durant quatre ans ! Tu n'as eu aucune considération pour moi, et tu n'as été qu'un putain d'égoïste ! Voilà ce que je pense de ton petit discours !

Dazai se sentit soudainement plus léger. Enfin, Chûya lui disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et cela faisait un bien fou de savoir ce que cette petite boule de nerfs pensait réellement. Il détestait le savoir en souffrance, mais le fait qu'il ait encore mal de son départ, même quatre ans plus tard, prouvait bien qu'ils tenaient toujours énormément l'un à l'autre. Peu importait les apparences qu'ils s'évertuaient à maintenir pour jouer les ennemis.

Dazai aurait voulu pouvoir répondre quelque chose à cela, mais Chûya ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Action ou vérité ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Vérité.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

C'était une question terriblement compliquée. Elle tenait en équilibre entre « oui » et « non » et Dazai ne sut pas quoi répondre tout de suite.

\- D'avoir quitté la Mafia, non. De t'avoir laissé derrière moi, oui.

\- Tu es pathétique, cracha le roux.

\- Tu peux choisir de me croire ou non, ça ne changera rien au fait que ça soit la vérité. Merde, Chûya, j'ai fait des conneries, j'en ai parfaitement conscience et il n'y a sans doute rien que je pourrais faire pour réparer ça. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser te complaire dans une fausse réalité que tu t'es toi-même forgé. Tu ne veux peut-être pas l'entendre mais tu veux un scoop que toi seul ne semble pas avoir encore compris ? Tu me manques.

Chûya se figea, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines et pulsant contre ses tempes. C'était bien plus qu'il n'avait espéré apprendre ce jeu. Dazai venait ouvertement de lui avouer son manque de leur duo, de leur complicité, de leurs disputes et c'était un fait que Chûya pensait ressentir à sens unique.

\- Toute l'Agence le voit, poursuivit-il. Kunikida, Atsushi, Yosano, bon sang, même Ranpo qui se fiche bien de tout ce qui ne tourne pas autour de sa propre personne a remarqué que je crevais d'envie de te retrouver.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que j'ai bêtement cru que le temps ferait son boulot et que l'éloignement me ferait t'oublier. Mais au bout de quatre ans, je suis tout bonnement incapable de cesser de penser à toi. Ça veut bien dire quelque chose, non ?

Chûya resta silencieux. C'était bien trop d'informations d'un coup.

\- Ça te fait deux questions, à toi aussi, dit Dazai. Je crois qu'on est quittes.

\- Est-ce que ça signifie que ce stupide jeu est enfin terminé ?

\- Pas exactement. J'ai encore droit d'user de mon tour. Tu feras ce que tu veux du tien.

\- Très bien, alors vas-y, soupira le roux.

\- Action ou vérité ?

Chûya donnait l'impression de vouloir en finir au plus vite, pourtant il prit le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Dazai avait l'air déterminé et il ignorait ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il choisirait. S'il prenait Vérité, le suicidaire lui poserait sans doute une question personnelle à laquelle il n'avait, encore une fois, pas la moindre envie de répondre. Il risquait probablement moins à choisir Action. Que pourrait bien lui demander Dazai, si ce n'est quelque chose qui le tournerait en ridicule ? Et puis, étant donné la tournure des évènements et l'ambiance un peu lourde, Chûya pria pour que Dazai ait la bonne idée de lui commander de faire usage de sa Corruption pour défoncer la porte.

Et il le ferait. Même si cela rentrait en contradiction avec ce qu'il lui avait dit précédement. N'importe quoi pour sortir de cette pièce.

\- Action.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Chûya s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et manqua de mourir étouffé par le choc. Dazai avait perdu la tête. C'était la seule explication possible.

\- Tu délires complètement, mon pauvre, répliqua le mafieux.

\- Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie.

En réalité, Dazai n'était pas fou, il était même tout ce qu'il y a de plus censé. Alors que Chûya s'était évertué à lui cacher ses sentiments, le détective d'agence venait sans aucun doute de le démasquer et usait de ce jeu pour le torturer et se moquer de lui.

Le plus petit serra les poings avec rage et contracta la mâchoire, honteux d'être humilié à ce point, à cause de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ressentir.

Il se redressa vivement.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Chûya lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre la porte. Il allait la défoncer. Il ne supportait plus d'être ici. Que Dazai le sauve de sa Corruption ou pas, cela lui était bien égal. De toute façon, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas, qu'il sentit une poigne fraîche et douce se resserrer autour de son poignet. Un délicieux frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de s'en délecter que Dazai le retourna vivement, avant de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

Coincé entre la pierre et le corps brûlant de son ancien partenaire, Chûya peina à régulariser sa respiration. Dazai tenait fermement ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête et son regard brillait d'une lueur dévastatrice, presque effrayante. Le genre qu'il offrait à ses victimes avant une longue séance de torture.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ton action, murmura le brun.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, rétorqua Chûya.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas commencer.

La pression qu'il exerçait autour de ses poignets n'était pas douloureuse, mais elle le maintenait prisonnier. Chûya n'avait pas vraiment d'échappatoire, à moins d'user de ses jambes, mais Dazai le connaissait par cœur et savait parfaitement comment parer ses coups. Il en avait fait l'expérience quelques heures plus tôt.

De son mètre quatre-vingts, Dazai avait sa bouche à hauteur des yeux de son ancien coéquipier, lequel ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. Et c'est un fait que le plus grand ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Tu ne veux pas exécuter ton action ? Très bien. Dans ce cas, permets-moi de reformuler.

Il se pencha davantage, pressant son corps à celui du mafieux. Chûya se figea sous cette sensation nouvelle et excitante, en se faisant violence pour ne pas y réagir. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour masquer au mieux le feu qui lui montait au visage, tandis que les lèvres de Dazai, joueuses, se penchaient près de son oreille.

\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser.

Et ç'en était fini de Chûya Nakahara. Les mots de Dazai, associé à la chaleur de son corps plaqué au sien, suffit à briser les murs de défense déjà affaiblis qu'il s'était forgé.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête, pour venir faire face à l'objet de tous ses troubles et se laissa happer par l'intensité de ce moment, en acceptant douloureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sans doute par peur de le voir s'enfuir, Dazai ne lâcha pas les poignets de Chûya pour autant, et s'en servi comme d'un appui, d'une source d'équilibre, tandis qu'il mouvait sa bouche avec expertise contre celle du plus petit.

Leur baiser s'enflammait au rythme d'une musique singulière et qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, s'emboitant comme deux pièces uniques faites l'une pour l'autre. Dazai quémanda davantage et vint faire glisser sa langue sur celle de Chûya. Ils gémirent à l'unisson à ce contact nouveau et Dazai en perdit la raison, au point de relâcher les poignets du roux, pour venir encadrer son visage.

Il ancra ses longs doigts dans la peau de son cou, pendant que Chûya profitait de sa liberté toute retrouvée, non pas pour se détacher de lui, mais pour s'accrocher au col de sa veste. Ils furent pris d'une frénésie brûlante et aucun n'eut l'envie de mettre fin à cet échange qui n'était pourtant que la réponse logique à une action proposée dans un jeu débile.

Dazai abandonna le cou de son partenaire pour venir déposer ses mains sur ses hanches et le soulever. Instinctivement, Chûya passa ses jambes fines autour de la taille du détective, ne se souciant que très peu du caractère intime et équivoque de cette position. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et se laissa porter dans les méandres d'un plaisir encore inconnu, lorsque Dazai usa de cette nouvelle posture pour venir faire courir sa bouche le long du cou de son compagnon.

Il y mordilla la peau et sourit en entendant Chûya réagir à coup de geignements de douleur et de plaisir mélangés. Cet homme était en train de le rendre fou et l'idée que la réciproque puisse être vraie le fit bouillonner d'envie.

\- Dazai ... Attends, arrête.

L'intéressé se figea immédiatement, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir pu lui faire réellement mal. Il se recula légèrement, sans lâcher Chûya pour autant.

\- Est-ce que j'y suis allé trop fort ? demanda-t-il en examinant la peau légèrement rougie de son partenaire.

\- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que … Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça ? Est-ce que cela fait partie de ton jeu ?

\- Oublie le jeu. Il s'agit de toi et moi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que nous sommes exactement ? Si ce n'est d'anciens collègues devenus ennemis, en train de se laisser porter par l'amertume et la frustration ? Tu comptes fuir à nouveau, après ça ?

Dazai ne put lui en vouloir de penser de cette façon et de douter de sa sincérité. Déjà lorsqu'il était capitaine de la Mafia, le suicidaire n'était pas vraiment réputé pour les relations sérieuses et à ce titre, Chûya craignait de n'être qu'un trophée de plus à son tableau de chasse.

\- Il va falloir me traîner dehors de force, si tu veux que je partes.

\- Dazai, je suis sérieux.

\- Moi aussi. Et de ce fait, tu rêves si tu penses que je vais te faire l'amour dans un lieu aussi délabré et dans de telles circonstances. Je rêve de mon appartement, d'un repas français comme tu les aimes et d'une bouteille de Pétrus que je te laisserai à peine entamer parce que je te voudrais sobre et pleinement conscient lorsque je poserai mes mains sur toi. C'est là, que je veux nous emmener et c'est à ce point que je suis sérieux.

\- C'est une Vérité ?

Dazai ne put retenir un large sourire de se former sur son visage.

\- Une des plus pures et des plus simples.

Chûya ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine de cette dernière déclaration, qu'il eut peur de dire n'importe quoi, s'il se laissait aller à parler. Alors, de manière plus explicite, il se pencha de nouveau et embrassa Dazai avec ferveur et passion, reprenant la danse interrompue de leurs langues.

Perdus dans la chaleur de leur baiser et dans les frémissements de leurs corps, ils n'entendirent même pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne le remarquèrent que lorsqu'Akutagawa apparut dans leur champ de vision.

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans écarquilla les yeux face au spectacle qu'offrait Chûya, les jambes ceinturées autour de la taille de Dazai et les lèvres gonflées.

\- Est-ce que c'est une nouvelle façon de s'entretuer ou j'ai juste raté un épisode ?

\- Plusieurs, à vrai dire. Mais rassure-toi, on en a pas mal à rattraper, nous aussi, répliqua Dazai en resserrant sa prise autour des hanches de Chûya.

\- Oh par pitié, tais-toi, le supplia son partenaire en enfouissant son visage rouge de honte dans son épaule.

Akutagawa soupira d'exaspération.

\- Et dire qu'il vous aura fallu tout ce temps pour en arriver là. Vous n'êtes pas croyables. J'ai perdu mes cinquante dollars à cause de votre retenue.

\- Attends, tu as parié sur nous ?

\- Ça fait six ans que ce pari traîne dans la Mafia ! Hirotsu a eu le nez fin en disant que vous ne vous sauterez pas dessus avant un long moment. J'imagine que je suis bon pour lui dire qu'il avait raison.

L'idée horrifia Chûya et fit exploser de rire Dazai. Au fond, il dût reconnaître qu'il y avait eu plus de points positifs que négatifs à se laisser capturer par la Mafia.


	15. Chapitre 11

**N°11**

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 16h45.**

\- À notre nouvelle alliance, déclara Mori en soulevant son verre.

Fukuzawa fit mine de réfléchir et pendant une seconde, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle, angoissées à l'idée que les choses puissent prendre une toute autre tournure que celle prévue.

Mais enfin, le directeur de l'Agence se mit à sourire légèrement et il leva à son tour sa coupe de champagne qu'il ne boirait sans doute pas, par conviction morale.

\- À notre nouvelle alliance, fit-il écho.

Et l'ambiance explosa en plusieurs acclamations de joie, tandis que les deux verres s'entrechoquaient dans un tintement mélodieux. Mori engloutit le tiers de sa coupe en une gorgée, Naomie sauta au cou de son frère, Atsushi déposa une main attendrie sur le bras de la jeune Gin, Kunikida et Hirotsu échangèrent un regard aimable et Ranpo alla même jusqu'à proposer un peu de ses friandises à Akutagawa.

Ce fut une joie telle que Chûya s'autorisa un élan d'affection et se laissa enlacer par Dazai, avant de venir glisser sa main sur sa nuque et de capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient devant leurs collègues respectifs. Non pas que les membres de l'Agence et de la Mafia ne soient pas au courant de leur relation, mais Dazai et Chûya avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à être discrets.

Assumer leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre avait déjà été un travail de longue haleine, et lorsqu'enfin la passion qui les électrisait les avait enflammés, le plus dur fut de ne pas pouvoir en parler à leur entourage. Les conflits incessants entre leurs deux organisations maintenaient une distance constante entre eux. Cela avait engendré de nombreuses disputes. Au point où, quatre mois plus tôt, ils avaient été au bord de la rupture. Une douleur insoutenable et telle qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte de la force de leurs sentiments et de ce besoin de faire quelque chose.

Leurs talents de négociateurs et les nombreuses réunions qu'ils étaient parvenus à organiser entre leurs patrons avaient finalement porté leur fruit. Et cette petite fête improvisée était le point final de plusieurs années de guerre. Et quoi de mieux pour parfaire cette armistice qu'un tendre baiser ?

\- Je t'aime, murmura Dazai contre la bouche de son partenaire.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Chûya en souriant.

Si on leur avait dit qu'un jour ils se diraient de tels mots, ils auraient sans doute explosé de rire. Pourtant, les faits étaient là et personne, aussi choqués pouvaient être leurs camarades, n'aurait pu nier leur amour tant il était aveuglant.

Dazai garda ses mains ancrées sur les hanches de son amant, tandis que Chûya passait ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, restreignant leur bulle de bonheur.

\- Et si on rentrait ? proposa le roux en se mordant la lèvre d'un air suggestif.

\- Tu as des idées en tête ?

\- Peut-être bien.

Il massa doucement sa nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus langoureusement, tout en gardant la pudeur nécessaire à la situation. Dazai rit face à tant d'ardeur de la part de sa moitié et posa son front contre le sien.

\- J'adorerai m'enfuir avec toi et te faire grimper jusqu'au septième ciel, lui dit-il. Mais je te rappelle que c'est nous qui avons organisé cette petite fête. La logique voudrait que l'on reste au moins deux heures.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es logique, toi ? demanda Chûya.

Dazai rit légèrement et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, avant de le libérer de son étreinte. Le mafieux fit la moue face au refus de son partenaire. En temps normal, Dazai aurait été le premier à lui prendre la main et à l'entraîner dehors.

\- C'est une journée spéciale, pour nous deux, expliqua le brun. Elle marque le début de notre histoire au grand jour. C'est terriblement romantique, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Sans doute, oui. Et cliché aussi.

\- Et je peux être encore plus cliché.

Après avoir bu une gorgée d'alcool, le détective lui proposa une coupe et l'embrassa tendrement, délaissant le goût enivrant du champagne sur ses lèvres.

\- Mon Chûya, ma limace, mon ange, mon amour, je suis fou de vous et de votre sale caractère.

\- Seigneur, arrête ça, le supplia l'intéressé en rougissant.

\- Il a raison, Dazai. Tu nous files la nausée avec tes déclarations.

La voix de Yosano raisonna dans le dos du brun, qui dû lâcher son amant du regard pour venir faire face à la jeune médecin.

\- Serais-tu jalouse, ma tendre ? Désolé d'avoir à briser ton petit cœur de pierre mais le mien est déjà pris.

\- Continue à nous envahir de tes niaiseries et je te l'arrache de ta poitrine.

\- Laisse-les, Yosano, lança Kenji, tout guilleret. Ils sont beaucoup trop mignons tous les deux. Vous ne trouvez pas, Monsieur Ranpo ?

Mais comme à son habitude, le fameux détective sans pouvoir ne prêtait aucunement attention à la conversation, bien trop absorbé par tous les délices sucrés disposés sur le buffet.

\- Personnellement, je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si votre couple était une évidence ou le plus grand choc de ma vie, déclara Kunikida en relevant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Akutagawa. Si vous les aviez connus du temps où ils étaient partenaires à la Mafia Portuaire, vous ne vous poseriez même pas la réponse.

Hirotsu approuva les mots du plus jeune en marmonnant contre sa cigarette éteinte et Gin se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Leur histoire était déjà toute tracée lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, continua Akutagawa. De véritables âmes sœurs.

\- N'importe quoi, s'exclama Chûya. On ne faisait que se disputer.

\- Des disputes qui respiraient la passion et le désir, expliqua Tachihara. Et ils suffisaient de voir la manière dont vous étiez jaloux dès qu'une autre personne osait s'approcher.

Chûya se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, alors que Dazai souriait fièrement, assumant pleinement ce qui se disait sur leur relation.

\- Je n'étais pas jaloux ! rétorqua le roux.

Les membres de la Mafia rirent légèrement, témoignant du fait qu'ils ne le croyaient pas du tout. Même Mori trouva le moyen de lâcher un sourire moqueur.

\- Ne te vexe pas, mon Chûya, lui dit Dazai. J'aime te voir défendre ton territoire.

Le mafieux se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse. Dazai lui caressa la main et le contourna pour rejoindre la sortie du bureau. Chûya ne chercha même à savoir où il se rendait et engloutit la totalité de sa coupe, ainsi qu'une deuxième, en espérant que cela suffirait à effacer le rouge de ses joues. Mais loin de l'apaiser, l'alcool ne fit que lui donner encore plus chaud.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, déclara-t-il à Akutagawa en passant à ses côtés pour sortir.

Il traversa le long couloir en direction de l'ascenseur, lorsqu'il entendit des voix lui parvenir depuis l'une des pièces sur sa droite. Il reconnut sans peine celle de sa moitié et il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser à qui appartenait la deuxième.

\- Il va bien falloir que vous lui disiez, déclara Atsushi.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ! Ça fait des semaines que je retourne ça dans tous les sens et je ne trouve pas de bonne façon de le faire, répliqua Dazai.

\- Il doit bien comprendre que quelque chose se trame …

\- Pas que je sache. Et c'est tant mieux, je m'en voudrais qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. C'est à moi de le faire.

Chûya se figea, caché contre le mur. Mais enfin, de quoi parlaient-ils ?

\- Vous n'allez pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps, dit Atsushi. Ça va finir par exploser.

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Le cœur battant jusque dans ses tempes, Chûya se sentit envahit d'une nausée qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Dazai ? À l'entendre, il cherchait un moyen de lui parler de quelque chose, sans savoir comment, en craignant de ne pas le faire correctement. Cela ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose …

Il allait le quitter. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, après tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris pour pouvoir être ensemble, Dazai allait tout bonnement _le quitter_. Cette simple pensée lui fila des vertiges.

\- Je vais lui en parler, déclara soudainement le brun. À la fin de la fête.

Chûya manqua de s'étrangler. Dazai avait donc aussi peu de considération pour leur histoire ? Au point de le larguer après une fête qu'ils avaient organisés ensemble ?

Il déposa sa main sur son torse pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Non, impossible. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait dix minutes auparavant et il l'avait embrassé à plusieurs reprises avec une tendresse infinie. Il ne pouvait pas réellement vouloir mettre un terme à leur relation … Mais d'un autre côté, il avait refusé de quitter le bâtiment pour se retrouver tous les deux, lorsque Chûya le lui avait proposé …

Tout s'embrouilla dans son esprit. Peut-être que Dazai hésitait à le quitter et que cela constituait la raison de ses hésitations.

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, c'était impensable. Alors il allait tout faire pour lui prouver qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et l'empêcher de prendre cette douloureuse décision qu'était leur séparation.

* * *

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 17h28.**

Après avoir entendu la conversation entre Dazai et Atsushi, Chûya trouva l'heure qui suivit bien plus longue qu'elle ne l'était. Il avait fait de son mieux pour agir normalement, mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile de contrôler son angoisse, qui ne faisait que s'accroitre à mesure qu'il constater la manière dont Dazai semblait se tenir à distance.

Il tenta de noyer sa nervosité dans plusieurs coupes de champagne, ce qui était une bien mauvaise idée étant donné son intolérance à l'alcool.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ralentir, lui conseilla Kôyô en arrivant derrière lui.

\- Lâche-moi, marmonna-t-il. Tu n'es pas ma mère.

\- Non, mais c'est toi qui m'as affublé du titre de grande sœur, alors maintenant, tu assumes ta connerie et tu m'écoutes.

Elle lui prit son énième verre des mains et le reposa sur le buffet qui commençait doucement à se vider. Chûya geignit de mécontentement et passa une main furtive dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'oublier, dis-moi ? demanda Kôyô.

\- Le fait que l'homme que j'aime est sur le point de me quitter.

Le manque de filtre d'un Chûya ivre était un avantage, comme un sérieux problème. Il n'était pas compliqué de lui soutirer des informations, mais il était difficile de le contenir lorsqu'un flot de paroles s'échappait de sa bouche.

Kôyô éclata de rire face à l'absurdité que venait de lui dire son pseudo-petit frère. Lequel lui répondit par un regard noir et légèrement vitreux à cause de la boisson.

\- Pardon, s'excusa la jeune femme entre deux rires. Mais c'est tellement inconcevable que ç'en est drôle.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Je l'ai entendu le dire.

\- Allons donc … Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu exactement ?

\- Qu'il allait me quitter et qu'il ne savait pas comment me le dire.

Bon, ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à débattre de la véracité de ses propos. Malgré ça, Kôyô ne sembla pas convaincue et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Dazai qui discutait deux mètres plus loin.

\- Cet homme là-bas est complètement dingue de toi. Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi amoureux que vous deux, même si, il faut bien le reconnaitre, vous restez un couple assez atypique dans votre genre.

Chûya grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en guise de réponse, hypnotisé par l'image de son partenaire en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sentit la jalousie pulser dans ses veines comme une alarme et l'alcool aidant, il perdit rapidement son calme.

\- Qui c'est, ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle s'appelle Haruno Kirako. C'est la secrétaire de Fukuzawa.

La jeune fille avait l'air des plus innocente avec sa longue jupe, sa frange et ses petites lunettes, mais Chûya ne put s'empêcher de bouillonner en la voyant rire à la quelconque blague que venait de lui faire Dazai.

\- Je vais régler ça, déclara-t-il déterminé.

\- Je te le déconseille, répondit simplement Kôyô.

Mais comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était ivre, Chûya ne se soucia pas de l'avertissement de son aînée et se dirigea, résolu, vers l'homme qu'il aimait. Il comptait bien lui prouver qu'il était celui qu'il lui fallait et que le quitter pour cette jeune femme ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre, serait une grave erreur.

Assis nonchalamment sur un bureau qui n'était très certainement pas le sien, Dazai entendit à peine son compagnon se rapprocher de lui et ne prit conscience de sa présence que lorsque Chûya vint se caler debout entre ses jambes pour l'embrasser.

Les lèvres du plus petit se murent aux siennes avec une ferveur et une intimité qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé partager devant les autres et le Dazai d'ordinaire sans honte, fut légèrement gêné à l'idée que certains de ses collègues soient témoins d'un tel élan d'affection. Il sentit la langue de son amant se glisser contre la sienne et lui offrir ce genre de baiser dont il était expert et qui, même après un an de relation, lui faisait toujours tourner la tête.

Il voulut le repousser doucement, mais c'était sans compter les mains de Chûya qui encadraient fermement son cou et maintenait sa bouche contre la sienne. Le roux mit toute son âme dans cet échange, du moins autant que l'alcool le lui permettait et s'efforça d'y faire passer la puissance de son amour pour Dazai.

 _« C'est bien plus que tout ce que cette femme pourrait t'offrir »_ pensa-t-il en caressant les mèches brunes pendantes sur sa nuque, du bout de ses doigts.

Il entendit la jeune Haruno se racler la gorge et s'excuser, avant de s'éloigner. Dazai sourit contre ses lèvres et enfin, à bout de souffle, Chûya se détacha de lui mais resta calé entre ses jambes, les mains du plus grand liées au bas de son dos.

\- Tu es complètement ivre, énonça Dazai en riant légèrement. Et jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, répondit le concerné en hoquetant.

\- Mais tu es certainement ivre. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à boire autant ?

\- Toi, avoua Chûya en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son torse. C'est de ta faute si j'ai eu besoin de me noyer dans le champagne.

Dazai ne prit pas réellement sa remarque au sérieux et resserra simplement son étreinte autour de sa taille.

\- Parce que j'ai refusé de partir tout de suite après le toast comme tu l'espérais ? Tu es bien susceptible, ma limace.

\- Mais non ! Parce que tu veux me quitter !

Dazai se figea, le temps de réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire et éclata de rire. Ce fait ne fit qu'intensifier la colère de Chûya, qui chercha à se dégager de ses bras, en vain.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être idiot quand tu bois, rit Dazai.

\- Tu allais partir avec elle, marmonna le roux. Avec cette Haruno. Et tu m'aurais laissé tout seul.

\- Oui, c'est ça et nous aurions eu des tas de mini-moi suicidaires et chantants pour le plus grand plaisir de tes oreilles, répliqua son amant en rentrant dans son jeu.

\- Alors c'était vrai ? Kôyô ne voulait pas me croire mais c'est bien le cas ! Tu vas me quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre !

Les plaintes de Chûya commençaient à se faire entendre et avaient déjà attiré l'attention de certains de leurs collègues. Dazai, lui, se mit à s'inquiéter un peu des paroles de son partenaire.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je t'ai entendu ! Tu en as parlé avec Atsushi !

Le jeune tigre-garou grimaça en entendant son nom et échangea un regard inquiet avec Dazai. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas comment faire pour me l'avouer, alors, je t'en donne l'occasion ! Avant la fin de la fête, hein ? C'est bien ce que tu as dit ? Je t'épargne une heure de plus à mes côtés, tu peux y aller, je suis prêt.

Atsushi plaqua une main sur son front, désemparé et un silence s'installa au milieu de la pièce, chacun attendant la réponse de Dazai à cette déclaration. ll arborait un air sérieux que peu de personnes lui connaissait et se pencha vers Chûya.

\- Quoi que j'aie à te dire, ça ne se fera pas devant mes collègues, ni alors que tu te trouves sous l'influence de plusieurs coupes de champagne.

\- L'alcool va m'aider à digérer la nouvelle, et à faire face à cette longue année de bonheur à laquelle tu comptes mettre fin.

\- Ce que tu peux être mélodramatique, parfois, soupira Dazai. Allez. On rentre à mon appartement. On discutera là-bas.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie des bureaux, non sans adresser des sourires rassurants à chacun au passage.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur Dazai, fit Atsushi. J'imagine que ce n'est pas comme ça que vous comptiez …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Atsushi, ce n'est rien. Quelle que soit la façon dont cela serait fait, ça ne concerne que Chûya et moi.

* * *

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu. 18h09.**

Fort heureusement, Chûya était encore suffisamment lucide pour pouvoir marcher seul. Il traîna néanmoins des pieds tout le long du chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de son amant, lequel marchait tranquillement, cherchant à masquer la tension qui lui nouait les épaules.

Une fois la porte de l'appartement refermée derrière eux, Dazai s'autorisa à expirer longuement, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis leur départ de l'Agence.

\- Viens t'asseoir.

Chûya s'exécuta malgré lui, le cœur tordu de douleur et la tête légèrement étourdie. Il s'installa sur le canapé de son compagnon, tandis que ce dernier venait se placer sur la table basse, en face de lui.

\- Tout d'abord, tu dois me promettre de me laisser parler jusqu'au bout.

\- Et si je n'aime pas ce que tu dis ?

\- Alors tu auras toute l'occasion de me le faire savoir une fois que j'aurais terminé.

Chûya grogna en guise de réponse et entremêla nerveusement ses doigts les uns aux autres. Dazai amena ses mains entourer les siennes pour l'apaiser et le roux cessa de trembler à son contact.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, lui commanda-t-il.

Chûya s'efforça de relever la tête et fut envahi d'une douceur chaleureuse et familière en redécouvrant le marron intense des yeux de son partenaire.

\- Il est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis des semaines à propos de notre couple. Et j'ai longuement retourné le problème dans tous les sens, sans réellement parvenir à trouver un moyen d'exprimer ce que je ressens.

\- Alors tu as préféré en parler avec Atsushi ?

\- Tu avais promis de ne pas m'interrompre.

\- Non, c'est faux.

Dazai soupira en riant. Il disait la vérité. Il avait commencé son discours avant même que Chûya n'ait eu l'occasion de se tenir tranquille.

\- Je n'en ai pas parlé à Atsushi. Il est tombé sur quelque chose. Quelque chose qui en disait long sur ce qui me tracassait et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de lui expliquer.

\- Quelle chose ?

Dazai le regarda intensément et descendit de la table basse pour venir s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Il profita qu'ils soient à la même hauteur pour venir embrasser tendrement Chûya, le rassurant un maximum à travers ce baiser doux et amoureux.

\- Chûya Nakahara, je n'en ai peut-être pas conscience depuis très longtemps, mais je t'aime depuis plus de sept ans. Et chaque jour, je me désole de m'en être rendu compte aussi tard et d'avoir perdu tant de temps. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne veux pas te perdre et tu es bien idiot de croire le contraire.

Il vint doucement caresser la mèche rousse qui reposait sur l'épaule de Chûya, déclenchant mille et un frisson au creux de son ventre.

\- J'aime ton sale caractère, ta jalousie insensée, ta faible tolérance à l'alcool, le fait que tu sois un piètre menteur, tes changements d'humeur, ton impulsivité, et tous ces petits défauts qui contribuent à faire de toi la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré, peut-être même encore plus que tes qualités.

Chûya l'écouta attentivement, ému par ses mots tout en craignant d'entendre un « mais » qui viendrait tout gâcher de cette magnifique déclaration.

\- Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'extrêmement romantique, tu le sais ? poursuivit Dazai. C'est te dire à quel point tu m'as transformé, parce que …

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sorti un anneau en argent, simple, mais d'une brillance hors normes. Chûya sentit son cœur s'emballer et manquer de percer sa poitrine, tandis qu'il se redressait vivement sur le canapé.

\- C'est ce qu'a trouvé Atsushi. Je l'ai maladroitement faite tomber en sortant dans le couloir et il l'a vu. Je me suis senti obligé de lui expliquer pour éviter qu'il ne gaffe mais visiblement, toi et ta curiosité vous l'avez devancé.

\- Je suis désolé …

\- Je plaisante, mon amour.

Dazai vint lui caresser le visage.

\- Au fond, il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise façon de faire ça, dit-il. Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Seule ta réponse pourra faire de cet instant quelque chose d'encore plus beau. Alors …

Dazai releva l'un de ses genoux et au milieu de son salon, alors que le soleil déclinait doucement à l'extérieur, baignant Chûya d'une lueur orangée, il lui posa cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des semaines.

\- Chûya, Nakahara, est-ce que tu veux bien redevenir mon partenaire, pour la vie; cette fois-ci ?

Dazai eu à peine le temps de terminer sa demande que le jeune mafieux se penchait en avant pour venir capturer ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec ce même feu qui lui enflammait le corps et la symphonie de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, répétait inlassablement ce même mot qui allait, comme l'avait dit Dazai, faire de cet instant, quelque chose de plus beau encore :

 _Oui, oui, oui, mille fois oui._


	16. Chapitre 12

**N°12**

 **Repère de la Guilde. 23h51.**

Dazai empoigna le bras de son partenaire, en pleine crise de démence et l'arrêta dans son élan, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renvoyer une énième concentration de gravitons heurter le sol, déjà ravagé.

\- Tu l'as eu, c'est fini. Repose-toi maintenant, Chûya.

Les stries rougeoyantes sur la peau du jeune mafieux disparurent à mesure que l'anti-pouvoir de Dazai faisait effet. Son regard fou retrouva sa teinte bleutée habituelle et enfin, il revint à la raison, avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement au sol.

\- Si c'était terminé, tu aurais dû m'arrêter tout de suite, se plaignit Chûya à bout de souffle.

\- J'en avais l'intention, au début. Mais tu étais si divertissant.

Il entendit Chûya grogner et il ne put retenir un léger rire. Si seulement il savait … En réalité, Dazai avait été loin de se divertir de ce spectacle. La barrière de fumée et de débris délaissés par la chute du corps de Lovecraft, l'avaient tout simplement empêché de retrouver son compagnon tout de suite. Mais, dans le cadre de leurs relations plutôt houleuses, mieux valait faire croire à Chûya qu'il avait mis du temps à l'arrêter par souci de s'amuser, plutôt que de lui faire part de la minute de pure angoisse qu'il avait connu en ne le repérant pas immédiatement au milieu du carnage.

Chûya se tourna vers lui, la mâchoire crispée par la colère. Son beau visage diaphane était traversé de plusieurs filets de sang, partant de son crâne, comme de son nez et de sa bouche. Rares étaient les fois où Dazai l'avait vu dans un tel état après avoir usé de sa corruption, et en quatre ans, il avait quelque peu oublié combien voir son partenaire ainsi pouvait être perturbant.

\- Tu as intérêt à me ramener à la base, si tu veux que je te pardonne un jour.

Chûya usa alors de ses dernières forces pour venir frapper faiblement du poing sur le torse de Dazai, avant de s'écrouler, évanoui.

Le détective ne se départit pas de son sourire face aux mots de son collègue qui respiraient tant d'espoirs et si peu à la fois. Il n'y avait pas que le piètre incident de ce soir que Dazai aurait voulu se voir pardonner, mais également toutes ces dernières années d'absence et d'éloignement qui, même si Chûya l'ignorait, leur avait causé autant de mal, à tous les deux.

Alors, en attendant de savoir si son départ de la Mafia et son abandon du Double Noir pourraient un jour être excusable, le brun se contenta de ça.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, partenaire.

Après le départ de John Steinbeck et l'assurance que Lovecraft ne renaîtrait pas de sa carcasse, Dazai se pencha sur le corps endormi de son ancien ami. Avec minutie et précaution, il s'assit à ses côtés et le souleva pour le caler entre ses bras et lui éviter de s'étouffer à cause du sang qui devait lui obstruer la gorge. Avec Q à ramener en plus, il ne pourrait décemment pas se débrouiller tout seul.

Alors il appela le seul qu'il pensait en mesure de le dépanner et dix minutes plus tard, Akutagawa apparût à son tour au milieu des ravages causés par la corruption de Chûya et du combat contre la Guilde. Le jeune et ancien apprenti de Dazai observa les dégâts et ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes sur le corps de son collègue mafieux, qui reposait étrangement entre les bras de son pire ennemi.

\- Merci d'être venu, lui dit Dazai. Tu crois que tu peux t'occuper de Q et la ramener à Mori ?

\- Je devrais pouvoir faire ça. Et Chûya ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire, exactement ? Non pas que ça me regarde mais je crois que le parrain m'en voudrais si je te laissais t'en prendre à son meilleur élément.

\- Je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Mais je connais suffisamment la Mafia pour savoir qu'elle ne soucis pas de notre santé, même après une rude mission, tant que l'on est pas aux portes de la mort. Je vais le ramener à son appartement et m'occuper de lui, le temps qu'il recouvre.

Akutagawa se contenta de hausser les épaules en venant récupérer la jeune Q, qui reposait inerte cinq mètres plus loin. À l'instar de Chûya quelques minutes plus tôt, il l'installa sur son dos et parut chercher quelque chose des yeux une seconde.

\- Où est la poupée ?

\- Je la garde comme assurance vie. Tant que la poupée sera là, vous aurez besoin de mon anti-pouvoir pour l'arrêter, ce qui me garantit votre protection.

Le détenteur de Rashômon ne put que lâcher un léger rire moqueur face à cette explication et étonnamment, Dazai ne comprit pas tout de suite sa réaction.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas réalisé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Réalisé quoi ?

\- Que la Mafia ne tentera jamais de te tuer.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui les retient.

En guise de réponse, Akutagawa se contenta de dériver son regard sur Chûya, paisiblement endormi au creux des bras de son ancien partenaire, l'air plus détendu que jamais.

\- Tu n'aurais cas lui demander quand il se réveillera, répondit simplement le plus jeune homme au manteau noir.

Puis, sur ces mots et à l'aide de son pouvoir, Akutagawa disparut rapidement dans la nuit, emportant Q avec lui et laissant Dazai seuls avec ses interrogations. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Pourquoi la Mafia se priverait-elle de le tuer après la traîtrise monstre dont il avait fait preuve ? Et que pouvait bien savoir Chûya à ce sujet ?

Il choisit de mettre toutes ces questions de côté et de soulever son ex-coéquipier dans ses bras, pour pouvoir entamer la marche de retour jusqu'à son appartement.

* * *

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 00h37.**

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il ne fallait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre le centre-ville depuis le cœur de la forêt de Yokohama. Passée la multitude d'arbres et les quelques animaux sauvages, Dazai et Chûya retombèrent sur la départementale qui menait à l'immeuble de ce dernier.

Par chance, il n'avait pas déménagé depuis le départ de son coéquipier et le code pour y entrer n'avait pas changé. Dazai composa donc ces quatre chiffres et lettres qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier et grimpa jusqu'à l'étage de Chûya, qui peinait tout juste à sortir du sommeil. Fort heureusement, il était assez conscient pour traîner des pieds et les quelques personnes qu'ils avaient croisé en ce début de nuit, n'avaient dû les prendre que pour deux amis sortant d'un bar et un peu alcoolisés.

Dazai vint déposer Chûya sur son lit toujours défait de la matinée et dix fois trop grand pour un petit corps comme le sien. Il marmonna quelques mots que le brun interpréta comme des insultes bien qu'il ne les comprît pas et se chargea d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau et une serviette humide et tiède. Lorsqu'il revint, Chûya s'était légèrement redressé afin de s'appuyer sur la tête de lit et geignait contre ses muscles endoloris. Dazai s'assit à ses côtés et lui tendit le verre. Le mafieux parut hésiter, comme si la boisson risquait d'être empoisonnée mais ce ne fut l'affaire que d'une demi-seconde. Il récupéra l'objet et engloutit le contenu en louant la sensation du liquide frais contre sa gorge.

Après qu'il eut fini, Dazai entreprit de venir essuyer le sang séché sur son visage à l'aide du linge qu'il vint frotter avec délicatesse contre sa peau. Chûya se laissa faire en silence, mais bien vite il voulut savoir :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Tu aurais pu me ramener à la base, comme je te l'avais demandé.

\- Je sais comment sont les services urgentistes de la Mafia, en poursuivant son nettoyage. Tant que tu ne craches pas tes poumons, ils ne jugent pas important de se soucier de toi.

L'humidité de la serviette sur sa peau fit un bien fou à Chûya qui se laissa aller malgré lui contre les gestes délicats de son ancien collègue.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- De rien, petite limace.

À l'entente de ce surnom, Chûya ne put retenir un léger rire.

\- Voilà bien des années que personne ne m'a appelé comme ça.

\- J'espère bien. C'est une exclusivité qui m'est réservé. Je t'en voudrais si tu me disais que quelqu'un d'autre utilise cette appellation.

Pendant un moment, ils se contentèrent de rire de façon légère et détendue, oubliant toute l'action, les disputes et la fatigue de leur soirée. Dazai acheva de retirer le sang du visage de Chûya et apprécia de redécouvrir sa peau si pâle et sans défaut. Il en profita pour dégager les quelques mèches qui lui obstruaient les yeux.

Puis, il inspira profondément et trouva enfin le courage de lui poser cette question qui le hantait depuis quatre ans.

\- Chûya, il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir …

\- Oh non, s'il te plaît, je suis épuisé.

\- Rien qu'une chose.

Chûya soupira pour mimer la nonchalance mais intérieurement, il était assez angoissé de savoir ce que Dazai était sur le point de lui demander. Même si au fond, il en avait une petite idée …

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé de me suivre, il y a quatre ans ?

Évidemment. Chûya n'aurait pas pu fuir éternellement. Dazai avait beau avoir un caractère assez difficile à comprendre, il n'en restait pas moins humain et n'importe qui de censé n'aurait pas pu tenir jusqu'à la mort sans avoir la réponse à une telle interrogation.

Il vint triturer sa mèche rousse entre ses doigts en se remémorant cette fameuse nuit où Dazai avait quitté la Mafia Portuaire.

 _Chûya venait à peine de revenir d'une réunion plus qu'ennuyante avec les différents capitaines et avait enfin retrouvé le confort de son lit aux quartiers de la Mafia. Il avait soupiré en découvrant son téléphone vide d'appels manqués et de SMS de la part de son partenaire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la matinée, alors même qu'il aurait dû se rendre à la réunion, lui aussi. Jamais ils n'étaient restés aussi longtemps sans nouvelle depuis qu'ils formaient le Double Noir. Ils avaient beau se disputer souvent, ils leur étaient impossible de rester loin l'un de l'autre plus d'une journée, tant ils avaient pris l'habitude d'être ensemble depuis leur rencontre._

 _Il avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise dans l'idée d'aller sous la douche se vider la tête de ses inquiétudes quant à cet étrange silence, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'était ouvert à la volée, laissant apparaître Dazai. Son soulagement de le savoir en vie avait été de courte durée lorsque Chûya avait découvert la mine décomposée de son coéquipier, ainsi que ses mains couvertes de sang._

 _\- Dazai, tout va bien ?_

 _Il avait eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun s'était rapproché de lui et était venu lui empoigner la main._

 _\- Prends tes affaires, on s'en va._

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es blessé ?_

 _Instinctivement, il s'était mis à l'examiner à la recherche de l'origine de tout ce sang et Dazai l'avait interrompu en venant prendre ses mains dans les siennes._

 _\- Odasaku … Il a été tué. Et Mori, il m'a … Il m'a empêché de …_

 _\- Calme-toi, respire._

 _\- Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus ici. Je veux partir. Avec toi._

 _\- Dazai, je … Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es sous le choc et …_

 _\- Il est mort dans mes bras, Chûya._

 _Le roux en avait eu le cœur serré. Il connaissait Odasaku lui aussi et c'était bien le dernier homme de l'organisation qui aurait mérité de mourir. Mais la vie n'avait rien de juste, et surtout pas dans la Mafia Portuaire._

 _Les doigts de Dazai s'étaient mis à trembler, avant de les porter à la mâchoire de Chûya, tandis qu'il venait déposer son front contre le sien._

 _\- Il a dit … Que je pourrais faire le bien … Devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Mais je n'y arriverais pas si tu n'es pas là. Chûya, c'est toi qui me rends meilleur …_

 _Le plus petit aurait sûrement été davantage ému par ses paroles si seulement elles n'avaient pas été prononcées dans de telles circonstances._

 _\- Dazai … On ne peut pas partir comme ça. On est les deux meilleurs éléments de la Mafia, Mori et ses hommes ne nous laisserons jamais partir. Rien que pour avoir osé les trahir, on se fera traquer jusqu'à la fin de notre vie._

 _\- Avec toi, je suis prêt à prendre le risque._

 _\- Je …_

 _\- Écoute, prends le temps d'y réfléchir, d'accord ? Je fais mes valises et je quitte les locaux ce soir. Si tu veux partir avec moi, tu n'auras cas me rejoindre au port demain matin, à six heures._

Mais Chûya n'était jamais venu. Pas même alors que Dazai l'avait attendu pendant près de trois heures en s'inquiétant de tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver en route. Mais il avait fini par se faire une raison. Il n'était pas question d'imprévu, ni d'accident. Son partenaire de toujours avait simplement fait son choix entre lui et la Mafia. Et ce n'était pas celui qu'il aurait imaginé.

Le brun resserra ses doigts autour de la couverture du lit, détruit par ces souvenirs toujours terriblement douloureux. Chûya ne manqua pas de le remarquer et sentit son cœur se tordre, comme s'il était à la place de ce bout de tissu que Dazai pressait dans sa main.

\- Dazai …

\- Je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi, l'interrompit ce dernier. Mais tu n'en as rien fait. Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

\- Alors comment explique-tu le fait que je t'ai attendu des heures durant devant ce foutu port sans jamais te voir arriver ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui ne méritait pas que tu m'accompagnes ? Merde, Chûya ! On a toujours tout fait ensemble, toi et moi ! Notre entourage nous voyait comme indissociable et moi, j'ai bêtement cru, que c'est ce que tu ressentais aussi !

\- Si tu crois que ça a été facile à faire, tu te trompes.

Non. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Dazai se refusait à le voir se victimiser alors qu'il était celui qui l'avait abandonné et non pas le contraire comme tout le monde semblait le penser. Le détective s'était suffisamment senti coupable comme ça, à se dire qu'il avait été égoïste à imposer ce dilemme à Chûya, qu'au fond, tout était de sa faute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a été compliqué, bon sang ? lui demanda-t-il. La Mafia nous a toujours oppressés, limités dans nos choix de vie ! Je n'ai tenu que parce que je vous avais, toi, Ango et Odasaku ! Mais alors que j'ai voulu partir, tu as préféré t'agenouiller devant Mori et me laisser tomber …

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'il t'a menacé ? Qu'il ne t'a pas laissé le choix ?

\- Au contraire, c'était un choix très réfléchi et si tu t'attends à ce que je dise que je regrette, tu te plantes complètement !

Chûya n'avait pas voulu être aussi violent dans ses propos, mais la frustration de ces dernières années réclamait à exploser et il ignorait combien de temps encore il pourrait la contenir. Dire la vérité à Dazai reviendrait à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et il était déjà assez douloureux d'en avoir conscience. Les exprimer, dans leur situation serait encore plus difficile et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter.

Mais il avait fait le bon choix pour Dazai, même si ce dernier n'en avait pas conscience. Et c'était un mantra qu'il se répétait chaque jour depuis quatre ans.

\- Ça n'a jamais été réciproque, pas vrai ? demanda soudainement Dazai.

Cette question poussa Chûya à relever vivement la tête, perplexe. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- De ce que je ressentais … de ce que je ressens pour toi. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ça ne soit qu'à sens unique. Mais le fait que tu ne m'aies pas suivi me prouve que c'est pourtant bien le cas.

\- Dazai, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- Que je t'aimais.

Chûya mourrait d'entendre ces mots depuis des années, et jamais il ne se serait dit qu'ils puissent être aussi douloureux à entendre. Dans un contexte pareil, cette déclaration relevait plus du tragique que du romantisme et ce fait lui retourna l'estomac.

Il baissa la tête et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher d'imploser, mais c'était bien trop d'émotions que son petit corps ne pouvait en contenir.

\- Tu te trompes, lui-dit-il.

\- Je l'avais bien compris, rassure-toi.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire … c'est que tu te trompes quand tu penses que tes sentiments étaient à sens unique.

Dazai releva les yeux vers son ancien collègue et l'observa, incrédule quant à ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, dit le brun.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Tu me connais par cœur, tu sais que jamais je ne dirai ce genre de choses à la légère.

\- Je pensais te connaître par cœur, oui, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai eu aucun doute quant au fait que tu partirais avec moi. Pourtant, tu n'es pas venu.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà cherché à savoir pourquoi ?

Le détective se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi aurait-il cherché à creuser une question dont la réponse était évidente ? Chûya avait préféré son travail à son partenaire. Point. Il n'y avait pas à comprendre davantage.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ce soir-là ? Sur le fait que Mori et ses hommes ne nous laisseraient jamais en paix si nous désertions ?

\- Oui …

\- Il m'a surpris en train de faire mes valises le lendemain matin. Et non, il ne m'a pas menacé, il n'a même pas cherché à m'arrêter. Mais il a dit la seule chose qui aurait pu me faire changer d'avis.

Dazai observa les yeux de Chûya se brouiller et l'entendit étouffer un juron alors qu'il ravalait le nœud au creux de sa gorge.

\- Il m'a assuré, comme je le craignais, qu'il nous ferait traquer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie s'il le fallait. Qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer aux deux meilleurs éléments de son organisation, que c'était un acte de trahison qu'il se devrait de nous faire payer en tant que parrain, pour maintenir son autorité. Mais au-delà de ça, il m'a dit que le jour où il nous retrouverait, il me ramènerait de force à la Mafia, parce qu'incapable de renoncer à un pouvoir comme le mien. Mais que toi … Il te tuerait. Pour avoir osé défier son autorité et pour m'avoir entraîné dans ta mutinerie.

Mori n'était pas tant un homme violent d'ordinaire. Mais sa position était telle qu'effectivement, il n'aurait eu d'autre choix que de s'imposer de la pire des façons. Le don de Chûya était trop précieux pour s'en débarrasser, alors que celui de Dazai n'était là que pour l'aider à se contrôler.

\- Chûya … soupira-t-il en commençant à comprendre.

\- Je lui ai fait promettre de te laisser partir et de ne jamais te faire du mal, si en échange j'acceptais de rester de mon plein grès à la Mafia et de le servir sans chercher à te recontacter.

Dazai avait reçu de nombreux coups dans sa vie de mafieux et de détective mais jamais aucun ne fut aussi intense et difficile à encaisser que celui que Chûya venait de lui provoquer. Il avait voulu le rejoindre … Puis il avait conclu un pacte avec Mori pour le protéger. Bon sang …

\- Je mourrais d'envie de partir avec toi, Dazai, je te le jure dit le plus petit d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'as pas le droit d'en douter. Mais je n'aurais jamais supporté de te voir te faire massacrer parce que je n'aurais pas été fichu de faire le bon choix. Appelle ça de l'égoïsme si tu veux, mais c'est ainsi que je l'ai ressenti.

Le brun le fixa longuement en cherchant quelque chose à dire après une telle révélation. En vain. Toutes phrases lui venant à l'esprit lui paraissaient insipides et vides de sens comparé à ce que Chûya avait fait pour lui. Alors à l'instar de ce dernier soir qu'il avait passé ensemble, il vint prendre le visage de son ancien partenaire en coupe, avant de se pencher et de déposer pour la toute première fois, sa bouche contre la sienne. Il y insuffla tous ces sentiments puissants et intenses qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis tout ce temps et se ficha de l'air qui commençait à lui manquer, incapable de détacher ses lèvres de celle de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Chûya savait qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser aller. Mais il avait rêvé de cet échange depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'y refuser. Il s'accrocha au col du manteau de Dazai et se laissa porter par le rythme à la fois tendre et enflammé que ce dernier lui imposait.

Ce baiser n'était pas tant urgent par le désir ardent qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de ressentir l'un pour l'autre, mais plutôt désespéré à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir du seul et unique qu'ils auraient l'occasion de partager. Ils craignaient une nouvelle séparation, un nouveau déchirement. Et ils ne le supporteraient pas.

Le manque d'oxygène les obligea à se séparer mais pas suffisamment pour que Dazai ne remarque pas les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de Chûya.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura ce dernier. Je voulais te protéger, c'est tout ce que je voulais.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais dû comprendre, j'aurais dû aller te chercher, t'arracher à la pression de la Mafia et t'emmener loin de tout ça. J'aurais dû te protéger moi aussi …

La sonnerie du portable de Chûya se mit à sonner et les sortit de cette petite bulle de confort qu'ils commençaient à se créer. Le roux essuya le dessous de ses yeux et observa le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

\- C'est Mori. Je dois y aller.

Mais Dazai l'empêcha de se relever en déposant une main sur son torse et lui prit le téléphone des mains, avant de décrocher.

\- Mori, ça faisait longtemps, déclara-t-il.

\- Dazai ... Ne me dit que tu décroches parce que tu n'as pas su t'occuper de ton partenaire correctement ? Tu sais combien Chûya est important pour moi.

\- J'en ai conscience, oui. Important pour vos affaires, surtout. Mais vous savez quoi ? C'est terminé. J'en ai fini d'être raisonnable avec vous. Vous pouvez oublier l'idée d'avoir Chûya dans vos rangs. Prenez-vous-en à moi s'il le faut, mais vous pouvez rêver si vous imaginez que je le laisserais retourner dans vos rangs.

\- J'en conclus que tu n'es pas aussi rancunier que tu devrais l'être. Il t'a tout de même abandonné.

\- Non. C'est moi qui l'ai abandonné.

Il se déconcentra de l'appel pour regarder l'homme qu'il aimait, légèrement perturbé et inquiet par la façon dont Dazai s'en prenait au parrain.

\- Et croyez bien que cela n'arrivera plus, lui assura le détective.

\- C'est une déclaration de guerre ?

\- Une menace, un avertissement, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Mais vous ne me l'enlèverez plus.

La voix de Dazai respirait le défi et dieu savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas répondre à ce genre de challenge de la part de cet ancien capitaine de la Mafia Portuaire.

\- Ça se paiera Dazai, répondit le parrain. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais sois certain que cela se paiera.

\- J'attendrais alors.

Et il raccrocha avant de de ramper sur le lit, au-dessus de Chûya dont il vint réattaquer la bouche. Le plus petit peina à se détendre après un tel échange entre son partenaire et son patron.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? lui demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Je viens de retrouver une raison de vivre. Ne gâche pas tout avec ton pessimisme légendaire, s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne suis pas pessimiste !

Dazai lui sourit en guise de réponse et replongea sur ses lèvres, d'ores et déjà addict à cette nouvelle drogue et qu'il comptait bien consommer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. La Mafia et les problèmes qui s'en accompagnaient, pourraient attendre la fin de leurs dignes retrouvailles.


	17. Annonce

Un petit mot plein de passion et d'enthousiasme à vous tous sans qui cette annonce n'aurait sans doute pas lieu d'être : j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'après des années passées à écrire des fanfictions et à me réjouir encore et toujours de votre soutien sans faille, je suis sur le point de publier mon premier roman.

Un IMMENSE merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont aidé à en arriver là. Vos vues et commentaires m'ont poussé à l'écriture de ma propre histoire. Vous avez été une grande source de motivation et c'est donc tout naturellement que je vous en parle.

Si me suivre dans une nouvelle dimension, autre que la fanfiction, vous intéresse, je ne peux que vous inviter à jeter un coup d'oeil aux cinq premiers chapitres (disponibles sur Wattpad) de mon roman Young Adult qui sera publié aux éditions Lips&Co courant juin 2019.

Vous pouvez également suivre l'évolution de la création de ce livre sur les réseaux.

 **Facebook :** Emma Kerman

 **Instagram :** emkerman

 **Wattpad :** "Memento (sous contrat d'édition Lips&Co)"

Encore mille merci à vous sans qui ça n'aurait pas été possible.

Manon ( _aka_ Emma Kerman)


	18. Chapitre 13

**N°13**

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 00h42.**

\- Tu m'as l'air de t'être remplumé, mon Chûya, roucoula Dazai. Je ne te savais pas aussi lourd.

\- Salopard ... C'est peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que tu prends la peine de me porter après m'avoir obligé à utiliser ma Corruption.

\- Je ne t'ai obligé à rien du tout. Tu m'as fait confiance. Comme toujours.

\- Et Dieu sait que je ne devrais pas pourtant. C'était ça ou la mort assurée de toute façon …

Dazai masqua le pincement qu'il ressenti au cœur par un sourire de façade très peu crédible. Du moins, selon lui. Chûya, lui, avait l'habitude de cette expression enjouée qu'arborait sans cesse son ancien partenaire. Si bien qu'il avait fini par la croire sincère.

Enfoui dans les bras de Dazai, il se laissait doucement transporter jusqu'aux locaux de la Mafia, après leur rude combat contre Lovecraft et Steinbeck. Chûya tremblait contre lui de fatigue et de froid et Dazai s'efforça de resserrer sa prise autour de lui pour le réchauffer. Un effort que le roux ne perçut même pas, bien trop ancré dans cette idée qu'il ne représentait rien pour cette momie ambulante.

\- Nous voilà arrivés, princesse.

Chûya s'était presque laissé bercer le long du trajet, alors il fut surpris lorsqu'il découvrit toute la majesté des locaux de la Mafia Portuaire se dresser fièrement devant lui. Au fond de son âme, il aurait voulu que le chemin soit plus long, mais plutôt mourir que de le reconnaître à voix haute devant son ex-coéquipier. Il se détacha de l'étreinte de Dazai, un peu plus violement que ce qu'il aurait voulu et se refusa à le remercier.

Il titubait encore un peu, ses jambes flageolantes, et le brun tendit instinctivement la main, prêt à le rattraper.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'intérieur ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! cracha Chûya sans même se retourner.

Cette phrase s'appliquait à bien plus de chose qu'à cette simple proposition d'aide. Dazai sentit sa réponse résonner dans chacun de ses os, et le glacer.

Il entendit la lourde porte du repaire de la Mafia se refermer derrière Chûya, et il se retrouva alors seul au milieu de la nuit, le bruit ambiant de la ville autour de lui. Il serra les poings de frustration en jurant contre son incapacité à se défaire d'un homme qui lui, avait visiblement appris à vivre sans lui.

Non, Chûya n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais Dazai, avait désespérément besoin de cette chevelure rousse, de ce parfum musqué, de cette voix chaude et toutes ces petites choses qui caractérisaient sa moitié de l'époque.

 _Une semaine plus tard …_

* * *

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 10h46.**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dazai n'eut même pas à faire semblant de ne pas entendre les remontrances de Kunikida concernant allez savoir quoi encore. Son corps était peut-être rattaché au fauteuil de son bureau, mais son esprit, lui, était à quelques kilomètres en compagnie de la seule personne en ce monde que le karma lui refusait. Ce n'était pas nouveau, il vivait avec le sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur depuis quatre ans maintenant. Pas en quittant la Mafia, mais en quittant Chûya.

Au plus profond de son être, il avait espéré que son ancien partenaire chercherait à le retrouver, à obtenir des réponses, à le faire revenir. Mais Chûya était resté silencieux. Comme si son départ ne lui avait pas fait le moindre effet. Et c'est un fait dont Dazai souffrait encore chaque jour et encore plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour cette mission à l'encontre de la Guilde.

\- Dazai ! Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Kunikida grimpa de quelques octaves et força Dazai à se concentrer.

\- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé à ne rien faire ? répliqua ce dernier.

\- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Tu ne restes jamais à ne « rien » faire. D'ordinaire, tu parles beaucoup, tu dors en ronflant aussi fort qu'un buffle ou tu chantes à t'en époumoner. Mais en ce moment, tu restes stoïque, les yeux dans le vague. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Dazai fut légèrement surpris. Il ne s'agissait pas de remontrance, mais d'inquiétude. Kunikida et son instinct de papa poule semblable à celui que se permettait parfois Fukuzawa, lui avait permis de remarquer que Dazai n'était pas dans son assiette. Cela réchauffa quelque peu le cœur meurtri du suicidaire.

\- Tu es bizarre depuis cette mission contre Lovecraft et Steinbeck. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette dernière semaine.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Dazai aurait pu répondre n'importe quoi, sauf la vérité, évidemment, mais ce fut le moment que choisit le patron pour rentrer dans la pièce, avec cet air grave et solennel qui ne le quittait presque jamais.

\- Dazai, déclara-t-il. Dis-moi, tu as bien travaillé sur l'affaire Baudelaire lorsque tu étais à la Mafia ?

Le brun replongea dans ses souvenirs de l'époque et hocha presque immédiatement la tête. Une histoire de secte que lui et Chûya étaient parvenus à défaire en quelques jours seulement. Un voyage à Paris bien trop court pour tout ce qu'il aurait aimé découvrir avec sa limace préférée, mais ça, c'était un autre point.

\- Oui, répliqua-t-il simplement.

\- On pense qu'il est revenu se faire créer un groupe dans Yokohama. On a déjà retrouvé deux cadavres dans des ruelles de la ville et le signe de la fleur du mal tracé sur plusieurs murs.

\- Peut-être de simples adeptes de ses idéologies ?

\- Dans tous les cas, il faut les arrêter. Tu as gardé des documents de l'époque concernant cette affaire ?

Il doit me rester quelques copies dans mon ancien appartement.

\- Tu crois que tu peux les récupérer ?

Dazai n'y voyait pas le moindre problème. Il avait quitté son foyer le soir même de son départ de la Mafia et n'y avait jamais remis les pieds depuis. Pour autant, il ne l'avait pas vendu et à moins d'un cambriolage minutieux, il restait encore certains dossiers concernant ses anciennes missions sous les lattes du plancher de sa chambre.

\- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, répondit-il à Fukuzawa.

\- Parfait. Allez-y et ramenez ces documents qu'on puisse découvrir ce qu'il en est.

* * *

 **Ancienne appartement de Dazai Osamu. 11h12.**

Kunikida ayant le permis, contrairement à son suicidaire de collègue, lui et Dazai parvinrent à l'appartement en seulement quinze minutes de route. Se retrouver devant cet immeuble rappela tout un tas de choses contradictoires à Dazai, tandis qu'il contemplait la façade à travers la vitre de la voiture.

Le rouge de ses briques portait le sang de toutes les personnes qu'il avait tué en tant que capitaine de la Mafia Portuaire, mais lui rappelait également la couleur du vin qu'il buvait avec plaisir en compagnie de ses amis Ango et Odasaku chaque fin de semaine. La hauteur de ses dix étages offrait la même vue que celle que l'on pouvait avoir depuis le bureau de Mori, mais les couchers de soleil y était si beau qu'il était impossible de ne pas en profiter. D'un orange flamboyant, comme la chevelure d'une certaine personne dont Dazai subissait le manque depuis quatre ans.

Il repensa, égoïstement : « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas suivi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à me faire changer d'avis ? » Il aurait préféré voir Chûya le haïr, le voir ressentir quelques choses. Mais la froideur des maigres échanges qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux depuis son départ de la Mafia relevaient bien plus de l'indifférence que d'autre chose. Et cela, le tuait.

\- Tu viens ?

Dazai sursauta presque en entendant la voix de Kunikida et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il s'efforça de renfiler ce masque insensible, avant de fouiller dans la poche de sa veste à la recherche de son trousseau de clés. Parmi elles se trouvaient encore celle de la dépendance dans laquelle vivait les orphelins dont s'occupaient Odasaku, ainsi que celle de l'appartement de Chûya.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir du jour où ils s'étaient mutuellement confié leurs clés (juste en cas de soucis), et accompagna Kunikida jusqu'au sixième étage, à l'appartement numéroté 64.

\- Eh bien, souffla Kunikida en pénétrant à l'intérieur. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi ordonné.

La seule raison pour laquelle l'appartement était bien rangé, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose pour l'occuper. Dazai y avait laissé la plupart des meubles, certes, mais c'était tout ce qui empêchait cet endroit d'avoir l'air délabré. De la poussière s'était accumulée un peu partout et le brun pu presque sentir les doigts de son collègue frémirent d'envie de tout nettoyer.

Mais Kunikida se contenta d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur par pur réflexe et fut surpris de voir la lumière s'allumer.

\- Il y a encore de l'électricité ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je continue de payer les charges.

\- Sans même y vivre ?

\- J'ai les moyens.

C'était la seule justification que Dazai fut en mesure de donner. À dire vrai, il ignorait lui-même la raison pour laquelle il continuait de verser le loyer. Il aurait dû vendre cet appartement depuis longtemps, mais une force nostalgique et horriblement sarcastique s'amusait à l'en empêcher. Cet endroit avait fait partie de sa vie à une époque qui, sans avoir été merveilleuse, comprenait des moments qu'il ne voudrait oublier pour rien au monde. Continuer de payer, c'était raviver ces instants qui lui manquaient, malgré lui.

Kunikida eut la politesse de ne pas approfondir la question.

\- Où sont ces documents ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Sous une latte du plancher. Dans la chambre.

\- C'est tout ? Pas de système ultra-sophistiqué, ni de pièges dignes de ton esprit tordu pour empêcher les ennemis de s'en emparer ?

\- Tu serais surpris de l'efficacité d'une cachette aussi simple quand les gens te savent capables du plus ingénieux des plans.

Le blond concéda la répartie de son collègue et traversa le couloir dans l'idée de retrouver ladite chambre. Dazai l'aurait d'ailleurs volontiers suivi pour lui montre le chemin, si son regard n'avait pas été happé par la lumière rouge et clignotante de son ancien téléphone fixe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demanda son partenaire.

\- Je … Vas-y, je te rejoins dans une minute.

Kunikida soupira son exaspération et reprit sa marche jusque dans le couloir.

Dazai, lui, vint s'asseoir sur son vieux canapé et observa longuement le petit cercle rouge qui indiquait un ou plusieurs messages en attente. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé. Personne ne connaissait même son numéro, à part ... Curieux, il appuya sur les boutons nécessaires et écouta attentivement, presque excité à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière ses messages.

La voix douce et préenregistrée du répondeur résonna dans son oreille.

 _« Bienvenue sur votre messagerie. Vous avez 11 nouveaux messages. Premier message, reçu le 4 novembre 2012, à 23h08. »_

Le quatre novembre… La nuit de son départ. Mais qui avait bien pu … ?

 _« Sale maquereau bousilleur de bandage momifié ambulant ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Je t'attends depuis deux heures déjà ! Je te rappelle qu'on était censés fêter l'intégration de Gin chez les Lézards ! C'est pour ce genre de cas que je n'arrête pas de te dire de te racheter un portable ! »_

Dazai ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la voix énervée de son ancien partenaire. Il est vrai que ce soir-là, et avec l'aide d'Akutagawa, ils avaient choisi d'organiser une petite réception à l'attention de Gin pour son affectation au groupe d'Hirotsu. Elle était du genre discrète et sauvage pour la plupart, mais pour Dazai, elle était comme une petite sœur. Pourtant, comme pour ses autres collègues, il avait choisi de l'abandonner. À l'époque, il ne se rappelait même pas cette soirée. Il n'avait que la mort d'Oda et son besoin de partir en tête.

 _« Deuxième message, reçu le 5 novembre 2012, à 00h13. »_

 _« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Merci de m'avoir laissé en plan, sans la moindre information sur ce que tu fais ! J'ai eu l'air fin lorsque tout le monde m'a demandé où tu étais ! Parce que j'étais censé le savoir, hein ! Nous sommes partenaires, je te rappelle ! Alors crois bien que tu as intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne excuse ! »_

 _« Troisième message, reçu le 5 novembre 2012, à 00h18 »_

 _« Et je précise qu'être mort ne fait pas partie des « sacrées bonnes excuses » dont je te parle ! Je veux avoir l'occasion de t'étrangler de mes propres mains pour nous avoir fait faux bond alors ne t'avise surtout pas d'être mort, tu as compris ? »_

 _« Quatrième message, reçu le 5 novembre 2012, à 00h57. »_

 _« Tout le monde est parti et toi, tu n'as même pas été fichu de passer ! Enflure de grande perche ! Tu vas me rembourser la bouteille de Pétrus que je me suis acheté pour noyer mon exaspération, je te préviens ! Ta connerie me pousse à boire au bar seul ! Tu me rends pathétique ! »_

La bouteille de Pétrus. Chûya lui avait effectivement dit la semaine précédente, juste avant de récupérer Q, qu'il en avait acheté une. Mais il avait prétendu que c'était pour fêter son départ. Pas pour noyer un quelconque ressentiment.

 _« Cinquième message, reçu le 5 novembre 2012, à 1h40. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, putain ? Si tu es paralysé dans un baril de la décharge ou coincé après une tentative de pendaison ratée à la poutre de je ne sais quel établissement, tu peux courir pour que je vienne te chercher ! »_

Le ton de son partenaire avait changé. Il semblait moins énervé et davantage inquiet, sans pour autant parvenir à exprimer pleinement son stress. Dazai sentit son cœur se pincer.

 _« Sixième message, reçu le 5 novembre 2012, à 2h22. »_

 _« Merde, Dazai, j'ai appris pour Odasaku. Où est-ce que tu es ? Bon sang, réponds ! »_

Il ne s'agissait plus du tout de colère à présent, Chûya paniquait et jamais Dazai ne l'avait connu dans un tel état. Il pouvait presque entendre chaque soubresaut de sa respiration, chaque tremblement dans sa voix.

 _« Septième message, reçu le 5 novembre 2012, à 2h56. »_

 _« Ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! Je te cherche partout ! Si tu fais la moindre connerie, je te jure sur mon chapeau que j'irais te rattraper jusque dans les profondeurs de l'enfer pour te ramener, c'est clair ? »_

 _« Huitième message, reçu le 5 novembre 2012, à 4h01. »_

 _« Parti ? Sérieusement ? Tu joues au roi du silence après avoir embarqué toutes tes affaires et tu crois franchement que je vais rester sans rien dire ? Enfoiré, je te déteste ! Tu entends ça ? Tu n'es qu'un minable et je compte bien te maudire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu veux t'en aller ? Me laisser tomber ? Grand bien te fasse ! Va te faire foutre ! »_

Il n'était plus question de compétitivité ou de fierté mal placée, la douleur de Chûya se ressentait dans chacun de ses mots et Dazai en eut le souffle coupé. Lui qui avait toujours imaginé son ancien partenaire se contenter de hausser les épaules face à l'annonce de son départ, il le découvrait en proie à la colère et la déception. Il avait toujours secrètement espéré le voir réagir vivement, signe que son affection pour lui était réciproque, mais jamais il n'avait souhaité lui faire du mal.

 _« Neuvième message, reçu le 5 novembre 2012, à 5h29. »_

 _« J'espère que tu es enfoui au fond d'une rivière ou écrasé sous un train quelque part, pour peu que ça y change quelque chose ! Encore mieux : j'espère que tu es encore en train d'essayer ! Que le mort se moque de toi et de tes tentatives de suicide comme tu t'es foutu de moi pendant des années ! Double Noir, n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais été que le seul à croire en nous ! Je te déteste, je te déteste, je déteste ! »_

Dazai se brisait un peu plus à chaque nouveau message. Les paroles de Chûya sonnaient comme des plaintes silencieuses à travers sa hargne et son animosité. Dazai avait trahi une confiance que son ancien partenaire avait déjà peiné à se construire. Il l'avait brisé bien au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer et sur le moment, il se sentit comme la pire des espèces.

Le cœur trop lourd à porter et les yeux bordés de larmes qui refusaient de couler, il envisagea de couper le téléphone quand le dixième et avant dernier message se mit en route.

 _« Dixième message, reçu le 5 novembre 2012, à 8h01. »_

 _« Je t'en prie … Reviens … »_

Dazai eut l'impression de sentir une lame froide et aiguisée se frayer un chemin dans sa poitrine jusqu'à déchirer chaque tissu de son cœur avec une lenteur insupportable. La détresse dans la voix de Chûya, celui qui resterait sans doute à jamais son partenaire, sa moitié, son meilleur ami, lui fit l'effet d'une torture. Comment avait-il pu manquer sa souffrance ? Comment avait-il pu croire que Chûya se remettrait de son départ, quand lui en aurait été incapable dans une situation inverse ?

 _« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal mais je peux le réparer, je te le promets … On a toujours tout surmonté ensemble … S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance … Je ne suis pas Oda mais je peux t'aider … Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça … Dazai, merde … J'ai besoin de toi … »_

Un long et horrible silence s'étendit, comme s'il avait oublié de raccrocher et Dazai sentit deux larmes s'octroyaient le droit de rouler le long de ses joues. Lui aussi avait besoin de son ex-coéquipier et leur éloignement était un manque avec lequel il vivait difficilement chaque jour.

Il essuya rageusement ses pommettes mais de nouvelles larmes virent rapidement remplacer les précédentes. Bon sang, il ne pleurait jamais. La seule et unique fois où s'était arrivé, c'était à la mort d'Odasaku. Et à ce jour, ses sanglots n'étaient même pas pour un deuil. Il pleurait sa propre bêtise, son incapacité à voir la douleur chez la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus en ce monde.

Chûya ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et il aurait raison.

 _« Onzième message, reçu le 12 janvier 2017 à 2h58. »_

Dazai releva vivement la tête. Le message datait d'i peine une semaine. Cette fameuse nuit où lui et Chûya avaient battu Lovecraft …

 _« Bordel, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça. J'imagine que j'ai besoin d'extérioriser. Et c'est toujours mieux de le faire ici, qu'en face à face. Je ne suis pas lâche, tu le sais, mais il y a des choses qu'il est mieux de garder pour soi. Le fait que tu n'entendras jamais ces messages me rassurent autant qu'il me tue. Je n'ai pas oublié et je souffre encore, contrairement à ce que tes sourires niais et ton regard charmeur peuvent laisser croire. Tu te fiches peut-être de m'avoir fait du mal, mais c'est un sentiment avec lequel je survis depuis quatre ans maintenant. Ne crois pas n'avoir eu qu'un petit impact sur moi. Ce serait sans doute te donner trop de fierté que de dire que tu m'as bouleversé mais c'est la vérité. Encore ce soir, durant notre lutte contre Lovecraft, je priais à travers ma Corruption pour que tu me laisses mourir. Au moins, cela aurait anéanti ce que je ressens pour toi et dont je ne parviens pas à me débarrasser. Mais tu m'as sauvé. Encore une fois. Déterrant des sentiments que je me suis évertué à enfouir ces quatre dernières années. D'une simple pression sur mon bras, tu as tout gâché. Tu m'as obligé à refaire face à ta simplicité que peu de personnes connaissent, à la fraîcheur de ta peau sur la mienne, à ta voix tendre et apaisante après un combat, à ton altruisme caché mais qui se réveille parfois pour faire le bien sans rien attendre en retour, et toutes ces petites autres choses qui font que … Qui font que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, il y a plus de sept ans maintenant. »_

Dazai se figea. Amoureux ? C'était bien ce que la voix épuisée et pourtant si reconnaissable de Chûya venait de lui avouer ? Son propre cœur s'emballa comme un cheval en pleine course et il porta sa main à sa poitrine comme pour l'empêcher d'en sortir. Jamais il n'aurait pu espérer entendre ses mots sortir de la bouche de son ancien partenaire. Ils avaient toujours été si différents et personne n'aimait réellement Dazai pour autre chose que son esprit vif et son pouvoir toujours convoité.

Pourtant, Chûya l'aimait. D'un amour aussi puissant que maladroit et dont la retenue en faisait le plus dangereux des sentiments. Deux membres d'associations ennemies, amoureux l'un de l'autre … C'était inconcevable.

Et dans leur cas, à la fois, si évident.

 _« Bon sang, heureusement que cette foutue messagerie est là, sans quoi je serais sûrement déjà mort étouffé par toutes ces stupides émotions refoulées. Tu finiras sans doute un jour par me tuer, Dazai. Tu le sais ça ? Pas au sens propre du terme, mais mes sentiments pour toi continueront de me ronger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Et je t'en veux pour ça. Je t'en veux bien plus pour m'avoir fait tomber amoureux de toi, que pour être parti. Parce que si ta place est à l'Agence, je peux l'accepter. Mais je ne supporte pas d'avoir perdu ma moitié. »_

Le long bip qui résonna ensuite, signe que le message était terminé, sortit Dazai de sa transe et il sentit ses joues humides de larmes silencieuses. Paralysé sous le coup de ces révélations, il ne comprit que Kunikida était revenu que lorsque celui-ci se racla nerveusement la gorge.

Le blond était appuyé contre le chambranle de l'ouverture qui menait au couloir, le fameux dossier objet de leur visite entre les mains.

Dazai ravala le nœud dans sa gorge en prenant garde de ne rien laisser transparaître de sa douleur en ouvrant la bouche. Peine perdue : son collègue détective l'avait forcément vu pleurer.

\- Kunikida, je …

\- Vas-y.

Dazai fronça les sourcils et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur rencontre, il vit son partenaire se mettre à sourire.

\- Va le retrouver.

* * *

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 12h05.**

Dazai n'avait jamais courru aussi vite de sa vie. Comme si chaque seconde écoulée depuis que Chûya avait laissé ce dernier message sur son répondeur pouvait avoir raison des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui. Comme s'il risquait d'arriver trop tard pour espérer pouvoir construire quelque chose avec son agaçant et adorable petit et ancien partenaire.

Il connaissait suffisamment Chûya pour savoir qu'à cette heure de la journée, il était sans doute prêt à quitter le repaire de la Mafia pour fumer ou aller se chercher de quoi déjeuner. Un quotidien bien similaire à tout autre travailleur, si l'on omettait les effusions de sang et l'illégalité des actions propre à la Mafia.

Dazai avait visé juste. Chûya était appuyé sur la façade du bâtiment, prêt à allumer sa cigarette, en pleine discussion avec Akutagawa. Loin de se démonter par la présence de son ancien protéger, Dazai se dirigea vers eux.

Chûya ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il vit la cigarette qu'il portait à sa bouche, se faire envoyer valser sur le côté.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que …

La seconde suivante, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le regard assombri et sauvage de Dazai rivé sur lui.

\- Pourriture de suicidaire ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire exactement ?

\- Akutagawa, lança Dazai en ignorant royalement sa remarque. Ça risque de tourner en un spectacle déconseillé au moins de douze ans, alors je te conseille de partir.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir, lâcha l'intéressé en levant les mains.

Sans demander son reste, le jeune capitaine s'éloigna sans même se donner la peine de se retourner pour voir la réaction de son collègue.

\- Quel petit enf…

Dazai ravala cette insulte, qu'il ignorait destinée pour lui ou Akutagawa, entre ses lèvres. Il glissa ses doigts de chaque côté du visage de Chûya pour le maintenir contre sa bouche, de peur de le voir disparaître à tout moment.

Il sentit le roux se paralyser contre cet élan d'affection impromptu et repoussa Dazai dans un maigre effort.

\- Merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je rattrape les sept années de bonheur que j'aurais dû te devoir, si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi aveugle.

Il caressa la nuque de Chûya du bout des doigts, tandis que ce dernier l'observait, perplexe.

\- Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu es quand même très peu romantique pour m'avoir fait part de tes sentiments par téléphone.

Chûya écarquilla les yeux, paniqué et Dazai ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la vive inquiétude qui flamba dans ces yeux si bleus et si purs dont il rêvait depuis des années.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû entendre ses messages …

\- J'imagine que tu vas devoir faire avec maintenant.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur son ex-coéquipier et déposa sa bouche contre la sienne avec une tendresse dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire preuve. Chûya se détendit quelque peu mais ne parvint pas à lui rendre son baiser.

Le roux baissa la tête et s'accrocha à la veste du plus grand.

\- Si tu joues avec moi, je te jure que …

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Cette question, à la fois si simple et si compliquée, allait tout définir de leur relation future. Chûya avait toutes les cartes en mains pour décider de la tournure des évènements. Et même si Dazai tentait de paraître calme, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendu. Chûya aurait pu crier la négative au monde entier, cela n'aurait jamais pu être crédible avec les étincelles qui brillaient intensément dans ses yeux.

\- Oui.

Dazai ne put retenir un immense soupir de soulagement et vint coller son front contre celui de Chûya.

\- Alors si tu veux bien te taire que je puisse provoquer la Mafia entière en t'embrassant comme un fou devant leur propre bâtiment, commanda-t-il en se penchant à nouveau.

\- Tu veux que je me fasse tuer ou quoi ?

\- Je te protégerai. Rien, ni personne ne t'arrachera plus à moi. Et que l'on m'achève ici, si tu dois un jour te sentir à nouveau obligé de me parler à travers la messagerie d'un téléphone.

\- Dommage. Ta boîte vocale me plaisait bien. Elle, au moins, ne chante pas.

\- Il me semble t'avoir demandé de te taire.

Et Dazai reprit alors son chemin vers la bouche de Chûya, qu'il dévora avec autant de voracité que de douceur. Le parfait mélange qui aurait tout aussi bien pu les caractériser. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à éclaircir et de points sur lesquels s'accorder pour que leur duo unique revienne en force. Mais à cet instant, et au milieu des meurtres de la Mafia et des enquêtes de l'Agence, ce moment de répit dans les bras l'un de l'autre était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.


	19. Chapitre 14 (première partie)

**N°14**

 **PARTIE I**

 **Gare abandonnée de Yokohama. 11h22.**

Dazai soupira face à l'étendue déserte de la gare abandonnée qui se dressait devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Il aurait dû se trouver à la rivière, en train d'essayer de se noyer, pas dans cet endroit en ruines qui servait de refuge aux gangs et aux quelques sans-abris de la ville. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été le plus proche, c'était à lui de se coltiner tout le boulot.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ! » avait déclaré Fukuzawa au téléphone.

Ce n'était sûrement qu'un canular de toute façon. Aucune organisation criminelle digne d'être prise au sérieux n'aurait idée de se retrouver dans une telle décharge. Les murs empestaient l'urine et le silence pesant était entrecoupé de quelques couinements de souris de passage. Merveilleux ... Si des malfrats se trouvaient bel et bien là comme l'avait laissé entendre le certain Monsieur Hideshi qui avait contacté l'Agence, Dazai ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour les trouver et les arrêter. Son envie de retourner vaquer à ses occupations boostait sa détermination à son paroxysme.

\- Allez, qu'on en finisse.

Il s'enfonça davantage dans le bâtiment délabré et obscur. Les trous dans la toiture laissaient passer la lumière du jour par endroit et permettaient à Dazai de se repérer. Non pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin : il avait de bons yeux.

Il inspecta les recoins accessibles parmi les débris de bois et de pierres qui jonchaient le sol pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de bailler d'ennui face au manque d'action. Il n'y avait personne, c'était évident.

\- Je rentre, décréta-t-il à voix haute.

Cependant, il se paralysa en sentant la lame d'un couteau poindre sous sa gorge. Son assaillant se trouvait derrière lui et pressait durement son arme aiguisée contre sa jugulaire.

Dazai aurait pu se sentir excité à l'idée d'être pris dans une telle embuscade, enjoué d'être si proche de cette mort qu'il désespérait tant de rencontrer. Mais en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la main de son tortionnaire, il expira toute sa déception. Une paire de gants en cuir.

\- Quelle poisse ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, le maquereau ?

* * *

\- Je savais que ça allait être une journée pourrie ... se plaignit Chûya.

\- C'est bien ma veine. Je n'étais même pas censé me trouver ici, renchérit Dazai.

Ils marchaient côte à côté, à bonne distance l'un de l'autre tout en râlant à voix haute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu étais venu voir dans les parages de toute façon ? demanda le roux. Il n'y a rien qui puisse t'aider à te suicider par ici.

\- La rivière, ma chère limace. L'eau est si claire et attrayante pendant l'été.

\- Au temps pour moi, cracha le mafieux avec dédain.

Dazai laissa échapper un sourire face à la mine renfrogné du plus petit. Il adorait quand il faisait la tête. De sa moue, à ses yeux sombres en passant par la façon dont il croisait les bras sur son torse, tout le faisait craquer. Il se garda bien de lui dire et poursuivit sa marche dans la consigne de la gare.

\- Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, osa-t-il lancer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toi, moi, en mission, tous les deux.

\- Il n'y a pas de nous deux. Ce n'est pas parce que nos patrons respectifs nous ont commandé la même chose qu'on doit nécessairement la faire ensemble.

\- Mais ce serait tellement plus amusant ...

\- Bon sang !

Chûya s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et tenta de contenir sa colère, avant de se tourner vers son ancien partenaire.

\- Arrête de ressasser notre passé commun comme si ce n'était qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres ! clama-t-il.

\- Ce n'en est pas un ?

\- Pas pour moi ! Pas après que tu sois parti comme un voleur !

\- Tu aurais voulu que je reste ? Après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Oda ? Pour continuer à servir un homme que je n'ai jamais respecté ?

\- Non, pas pour ça !

\- Pour quoi alors ?

« Pour moi ! »

C'est ce que Chûya aurait sûrement hurler, si la chute d'un baril renversé n'avait pas résonné en écho dans tout le bâtiment. Lui et Dazai se retournèrent vivement revenant rapidement à leurs instincts de duo criminel.

\- Eh merde ! lâcha Chûya.

Mori et Fukuzawa allaient les tuer s'ils apprenaient qu'ils avaient compromis la mission en se disputant. Même du temps de la mafia, ils avaient toujours su se montrer raisonnables pour réussir ...

Ils se dirigèrent à l'unisson vers la source du bruit, là où une silhouette commençait à prendre la fuite. Tous deux reprirent leurs habitudes du Double Noir comme si les quatre dernières années n'avaient jamais existé.

\- Sur la droite !

Dazai sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Chûya utilisait leur code secret de l'époque. Jamais il n'aurait hurlé une telle information alors que leur proie se trouvait encore dans le bâtiment. En réalité, et dans leur langue à eux, cela signifiait que l'homme en fuite se trouvait devant lui, à environ 11h, sur une distance entre trois et six mètres. Et Dazai aurait sûrement suivi ces indications pour le rattraper si dans sa course, il n'était pas tombé sur quelque chose d'assez étonnant.

Il s'interrompit brusquement, le regard rivé sur le sol.

\- Bordel, Dazai, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Mais l'intéressé ne répondit pas. Et Chûya ne s'en énerva que davantage, car le temps qu'il avait pris pour regarder derrière lui, à la recherche de son ancien partenaire, avait été suffisant pour que l'inconnu puisse s'échapper.

Bien plus enclin à arracher la tête de Dazai qu'à continuer sa course-poursuite, Chûya frappa du pied contre un débris de bois et revint sur ses pas.

\- Salopard, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour ne pas ...

Mais à l'instar du brun, le petit mafieux se figea en découvrant ce sur quoi il était tombé. Au sol, et enveloppé d'une couverture en laine rouge, se trouvait un bébé.

* * *

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 12h10.**

\- Laissez-moi résumer : vous, deux grands talents de vos catégories de détectives et de mafieux, et accessoirement le plus célèbre duo que le monde de la pègre n'ait jamais connu, vous avez laissé s'échapper un fugitif potentiellement dangereux parce que ... vous vous disputiez ?

La colère de Fukuzawa était immanquable, même avant qu'il vienne frapper du poing sur la table de son bureau. Mori, à ses côtés, paraissait davantage déçu qu'en colère, mais Chûya n'en restait pas moins effrayé. Qui sait quel genre de punition tordue pouvait traverser l'esprit du parrain à ce moment précis ?

A son grand étonnement même Dazai resta silencieux, conscient des fautes et des reproches de son patron. Pour qu'il en vienne à réclamer la présence de Mori à ses côtés, son ennemi juré, c'était que la situation était assez critique. Deux grands enfants, en train de se faire réprimander par leurs parents : quel tableau pitoyable.

\- D'ailleurs, je serais curieux de savoir de quoi relevait votre dispute, lâcha Mori.

Si le petit se tendit à l'idée de répondre, le grand, lui, n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

\- Chûya me faisait savoir combien ma décision de quitter la Mafia et de faire le bien autour de moi avait été une terrible erreur.

\- Enfoiré, je n'ai jamais dit ça comment ça !

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es si bas que je n'ai pas dû bien entendre.

\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour ... soupira Mori en se grattant la nuque.

Ne voulant pas aggraver son cas, Chûya se retint d'envoyer son poing valser dans la figure de son ancien partenaire et se courba devant son patron.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, cela ne se reproduira plus, dit-il.

\- N'imaginez pas que de simples excuses suffiront à vous amnistier, relança Fukuzawa. Vous allez devoir payer pour votre erreur.

\- Comment ? voulut savoir Dazai.

Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte, empêchant le directeur d'Agence de répondre à la question de son employé. Il commanda au trouble-fête de rentrer et la seconde suivante, Yosano et Kenji pénétraient à leur tour dans le bureau.

\- Comment se porte l'enfant ? demanda aussitôt Fukuzawa.

\- Bien, répondit la médecin. C'est une petite fille et à première vue, je ne lui donnerai pas plus de trois mois. Elle était assez agitée pendant les examens, mais elle dort à présent.

\- C'est déjà ça. Et toi, Kenji ? Tes recherches ont porté leurs fruits ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit le jeune détective. Personne n'a signalé de bébé disparu dans la région depuis plus de sept mois. A moins que l'enfant ne vienne de plus loin, on peut supposer que c'était un abandon volontaire.

\- Ou que l'un de ses parents était la personne que Dazai et Chûya ont laissé fuir tout à l'heure, répliqua Fukuzawa d'un ton accusateur.

Le roux réprima un grognement. Inutile de le leur rabâcher toutes les cinq secondes. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient tout fait rater.

\- En attendant d'en savoir plus, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ce bébé, poursuivit Yosano. On ne peut décemment pas le laisser à l'Agence.

Chûya releva les yeux vers Mori et, comme il le craignait, à en juger par le rictus qui fendait le coin de son visage, il venait d'avoir une idée tordue.

\- Ces deux-là vont s'en occuper, annonça-t-il en désignant les deux fautifs.

A l'instar de son ancien partenaire, Dazai resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se laisser aller à exploser de rire.

\- Nous occuper de cet enfant, elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance sur ce point. Chûya et moi, nous ne sommes clairement pas faits pour garder un bébé. Et pourtant, croyez-bien que ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'en faire un au cours de nos années dans la Mafia.

\- DAZAI !

Chûya sentit son visage se vider toute ses couleurs, avant de virer rapidement rouge face à l'amusement de cet abruti de maquereau. Amener sur le tapis le fait qu'ils avaient été amants par le passé devant leurs patrons relevaient de la plus mesquine des provocations. Oui, ils avaient couché ensemble. De nombreuses fois. Et même si aucun d'eux ne l'admettrait jamais, c'était fantastique. Mais c'était révolu.

Le roux souffrait encore de ses souvenirs qu'il s'était plu à voir comme tendres et complices, avant le départ précipité de Dazai. À ce jour, il savait que son collègue l'avait utilisé comme un objet de plaisir seulement et le fait qu'il en parle aussi librement prouvait combien ces moments d'intimités n'avaient jamais compté pour lui.

Les deux patrons ne sourcillèrent même pas aux mots de Dazai, comme si cette révélation était aussi connue que la terre est ronde.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Mori.

La déclaration de Fukuzawa glaça l'atmosphère. Non. Jamais il n'aurait pu prononcer ces mots, même sous la torture. Tout le monde le savait.

\- Mais enfin, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? s'énerva Chûya.

\- Ce bébé et la personne que vous avez laissé fuir ont sûrement un lien, continua le patron de l'Agence. Votre faute, votre responsabilité. Jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve les parents de cette gamine, considérez-vous comme ses tuteurs.

\- Tous les deux ? redemanda Chûya, perplexe, en faisant aller et venir son index entre lui et la momie ambulante.

\- Oui, répliqua Mori. Tous les deux.

L'ancien duo se regarda longuement comme si l'un en savait plus que l'autre sur cette mauvaise plaisanterie. En vain. Aucun ne comprenait réellement ce qui venait de leur tomber sur la tête. Et il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas le moindre intérêt à contredire leur supérieur respectif, s'ils ne voulaient pas aggraver leur cas.

Dazai soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon et bien, on n'a cas faire une sorte de garde alternée. Un jour chez toi, et un jour chez moi.

Mori étouffa un rire dans sa manche.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais je crois que vous m'avez mal compris, déclara-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Quand je dis « tous les deux », je veux dire : ensemble.

Après ces mots, même Yosano et Kenji eurent l'intelligence de quitter la pièce face à la colère bouillonnante de Chûya qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

\- Je refuse, déclara-t-il.

\- Et moi aussi, annonça Dazai.

\- Je doute que vous ayez le choix, soutint Fukuzawa. Cette colocation forcée vous apprendra peut-être à retravailler en équipe et à l'avenir, si des situations de ce genre se produisent, vous ne nous décevrez plus.

Il l'avait dit : le seul mot qui pouvait achever Dazai et Chûya dans leur fierté. Ils avaient mutuellement déçu leur patron et cela relevait déjà d'une immense punition. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape, c'était certain, et si pour cela ils devaient ... cohabiter, ils l'accepteraient.

D'un simple regard entendu, ils se mirent d'accord.

\- Très bien, lâcha Dazai. De toute manière, ça ne devrait pas durer très longtemps. Personne ne peut rester éloigner de son enfant indéfiniment.

* * *

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 16h48.**

\- Dazai ! Je crois qu'elle fait quelque chose de bizarre ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

L'intéressé accourut depuis le couloir, les vêtements débraillés à cause de l'effort dont il faisait preuve depuis près de quarante minutes. Il soupira d'exaspération face au spectacle qu'offraient sa limace et la petite sur le canapé du salon. Il tenait maladroitement le bébé entre ses mains, les bras étendus au possible comme par peur d'attraper un quelconque virus dont elle pourrait être infectée.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu paniques pour ça ?

\- Elle est bizarre, je te dis !

\- Elle te sourit ! Ça n'a rien de bizarre !

Pour appuyer ses paroles, la petite gazouilla en souriant face à la mine défaite de Chûya.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que tu as bientôt terminé, supplia-t-il.

\- J'aurais déjà terminé, si tu voulais bien cesser de m'appeler toutes les cinq minutes pour des bêtises ! Bon sang, à vingt-deux ans, tu devrais être en mesure de t'occuper d'un bébé pendant une demi-heure quand même !

\- Si c'est si facile, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas foutu de savoir monter un lit !

\- Toi non plus si j'en juges par l'état dans lequel tu es ! On dirait que tu reviens de la guerre !

Le bébé interrompit leur dispute en venant gigoter entre les mains de Chûya. Pas étonnant, étant donné cette position qui devait lui être très inconfortable.

\- Est-ce que tu peux au moins faire l'effort de la prendre dans tes bras, au lieu de la tenir à un mètre de distance de ton visage ? soupira Dazai.

Le jeune mafieux émis un grognement énervé, mais finit par abdiquer. Il replia minutieusement ses bras pour venir envelopper l'enfant, laquelle se cala contre lui avec le plus grand naturel de ce monde.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air sauvage, fit remarquer le suicidaire. C'est déjà ça.

\- Veux-tu bien la fermer et finir de monter ce foutu lit ?

Dazai repartit à son bricolage et après un long quart d'heure de plus, il en avait terminé avec le meuble. C'est le temps qu'il fallut au bébé pour s'endormir contre Chûya. Ce dernier pris toutes les précautions du monde pour l'allonger sur le petit matelas sans la réveiller, heureux de se libérer du stress que c'était de l'avoir dans ses bras.

Ils ressortirent tous les deux de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon et se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé en s'autorisant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça très longtemps, avoua Chûya.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu avais un lit pour bébé dans ton appartement ? demanda Dazai en ignorant sa remarque.

Chûya se débarrassa de son chapeau et entreprit d'aller se servir un verre de vin dans sa cuisine ouverte.

\- Parce qu'une famille vivait ici avant. Ils ont voulu déménager lorsque la femme est tombée enceinte de leur troisième enfant. Ils avaient hâte de vendre pour pouvoir trouver plus grand et comme je suis venu visiter l'appartement avec Kôyô, ils nous ont pris pour un couple. Alors au moment d'emménager, j'ai découvert qu'il avait laissé le lit de leur premier fils en guise de « remerciements » pour leur avoir permis de partir aussi vite.

Dazai lâcha un rire léger. Chûya, avec une femme, et qui plus est Kôyô, c'était inconcevable.

Le roux engloutit son verre d'alcool et se garda bien d'en proposer un à son nouveau colocataire.

\- Je vais aller préparer la chambre d'ami, déclara-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Mais il fut interrompu dans son élan, lorsque Dazai se plaqua contre son dos et entoura sa taille de ses longs bras bandés.

\- La chambre d'ami ? Tu me vexes, ma limace. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps.

Avec taquinerie, il fit glisser sa langue sur le cou de Chûya et celui-ci frissonna d'excitation tout en essayant de se dégager de sa prise.

\- Lâche-moi espèce d'abruti de maquereau !

\- Allons, tu n'en as pas envie ? J'ai pourtant souvenir d'une période où nous ne pouvions littéralement pas nous détacher l'un de l'autre chaque fois que nous étions seuls dans une pièce.

\- Justement ! C'est une période révolue ! Nous ne sommes plus amants depuis quatre ans ! Et ce simple fait aurait dû te retenir d'en parler à nos patrons !

\- Tu es bien naïf mon Chûya si tu crois que notre entourage ne se doute de rien.

\- Je me fous de ce qu'ils en pensent, contente-toi de me lâcher.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Bien sûr que non. La fraîcheur du corps de Dazai contre le sien était une sensation qu'il désespérait de redécouvrir depuis des années et la ressentir le submergeait de partout. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de retomber dans ce schéma. Se remettre à coucher ensemble ne leur apporterait rien. Dazai se lasserait de nouveau et Chûya en souffrirait plus que de raison.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de l'envoyer se faire voir davantage que le brun l'obligeait à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il l'emprisonna contre lui, les mains ancrées sur ses hanches, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Bon sang, ce que cette sensation avait pu leur manquer à tous les deux. Jamais les baisers qu'ils avaient pu partager avec d'autres n'avaient eu un tel effet sur eux. Même après des années loin l'un de l'autre, leurs bouches retrouvèrent leurs marques et leurs corps s'enflammèrent.

Chûya pouvait faire mine de vouloir le repousser autant qu'il le voulait, à coup de mains plaquées contre le torse de son ancien partenaire ou de geignements de mécontentement, il ne pouvait pas nier la manière dont sa langue répondait au rythme imposé par celle de Dazai, ni la façon dont son corps se rapprochait instinctivement du sien.

Leurs esprits s'échauffèrent et même si Chûya s'efforçait de se rappeler combien s'était une mauvaise idée, ses mains se murent d'une volonté propre et il aida même Dazai lorsque ce dernier entrepris de les débarrasser de leurs hauts respectifs.

« Une fois. Rien qu'une fois, en souvenir du Double Noir d'antan. »

C'est ce que Chûya se répéta encore et encore à mesure que Dazai lui faisait perdre la tête à coup de baisers et de caresses toujours plus brûlantes. Et le roux se serait sans doute laisser happer dans les méandres infernaux de ce suicidaire insupportable ...

... si la petite ne s'était pas mise à pleurer à l'instant même où Dazai atteignait la boucle de sa ceinture.

Chûya revint tout de suite à la réalité, le souffle court et se détacha vivement de son ancien collègue.

\- Sauvé par le gong, murmura-t-il.

Dazai ne manqua pas d'entendre sa remarque.

Chûya s'éloigna dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre improvisée de l'enfant, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la réaction de Dazai derrière lui. Il se refusait à lui montrer son visage rougi et échauffé.

Cette colocation allait être compliquée.

 **À suivre ...**


	20. Chapitre 14 (deuxième partie)

**N°14**

 **PARTIE II**

 _Un mois plus tard._

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 20h18.**

\- Lâche la mèche. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire de toute façon ? Non, non ! Pas dans ta bouche ! Laisse mes cheveux !

Dazai s'amusait du spectacle sonore qui lui parvenait depuis la chambre de l'enfant. Il ignorait pourquoi Chûya s'obstinait à essayer de jouer les gros durs avec elle, quand il restait incapable de résister à ses grands yeux sombres et à son joli sourire. En un mois, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre comment les mettre tous les deux à ses petits pieds.

Son colocataire du moment resta une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires avec le bébé, avant d'oser revenir dans le salon. Il restait toujours avec elle, le temps qu'elle s'endorme. C'était devenu quelque chose d'habituel et nécessaire pour lui. Comme si cela le rassurait.

Chûya se laissa retomber sur le canapé aux côtés de Dazai, en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Je soupçonne cette gamine d'être un démon, déclara-t-il. Sans quoi, elle n'userait pas autant de ses sourires d'anges déchus pour m'amadouer.

\- Est-ce qu'elle y arrive ?

\- Bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

\- Dans ce cas, permets-moi de contre-attaquer avec mes propres méthodes de charme.

\- Daz...

Le détective ravala la fin de son propre prénom sur les lèvres de son ancien partenaire, se délectant encore et encore de cette façon si particulière qu'il avait de le prononcer. Il allongea Chûya sur le canapé et vint se caler entre ses jambes pour le surplomber, tout étreignant son petit corps entre ses bras.

Le roux se laissa faire. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Dazai jouait ce même manège tous les soirs depuis quatre semaines. Cela n'engageait à rien tant qu'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble et dieu seul savait à quel point Chûya se contenait pour ne pas se laisser aller sur ce point. C'était devenu routinier : cette séance d'embrassades passionnées qui, dans la logique de Dazai, était également une tentative de les conduire à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Et c'est ce qui serait sûrement déjà arrivé depuis longtemps si le bébé ne se mettait pas à pleurer chaque fois qu'il commençait à sentir Chûya se détendre sous ses baisers.

Comme maintenant.

\- Dazai, parvint à lâcher le mafieux entre deux baisers. La petite pleure.

\- Elle doit avoir un radar, c'est impossible autrement, grogna le plus grand. Laisse-la pleurer.

\- Mais je ...

\- Bon sang, tais-toi et laisse-moi t'embrasser.

Il se réattaqua à sa bouche sans même attendre la réponse de son ex-amant. Il crevait d'envie de lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans cet appartement ensemble. Il n'allait pas laisser un bébé de quatre mois, lui arracher le plaisir d'être avec Chûya. Même à coups de chaudes larmes ... bruyantes ... et douloureuses ...

\- Et merde, lâcha-t-il en laissant retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Chûya.

Ce dernier se mit à rire. Dazai avait beau prétendre le contraire, entendre la petite sangloter lui était tout aussi insupportable qu'à lui.

\- J'y vais, déclara le mafieux.

\- Non, je m'en occupe.

Rares avaient été les fois où Dazai s'était porté volontaire pour s'occuper du bébé lors d'une crise de larmes. Mais cette fois-ci, il en fit une affaire personnelle

Ainsi, et arrivé au-dessus de son berceau de fortune, il observa la petite qui s'était malencontreusement retournée sur le ventre, ce qui, sans être dangereux pour elle, relevait simplement de son propre inconfort et qu'elle manifestait de ses cris.

Dazai se pencha entre les barreaux du lit pour l'observer, alors qu'elle cessait doucement de pleurer.

\- Écoute-moi bien, petite crevette. Si tu veux que je puisse répondre à tes réclamations quelles qu'elles soient, il faut déjà que je puisse réfléchir correctement. Ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver si je n'ai pas le temps dont j'ai besoin avec cet homme qui, au-delà de me rendre complètement dingue, t'accorde définitivement beaucoup trop d'attention, par rapport à moi. Tu comprends ?

Le bébé le fixa longuement de ses grands yeux, avant de lâcher un immense sourire, accompagné d'un petit couinement enjoué. C'était de la provocation pure et dure. Et pourtant, Dazai ne put que fondre.

\- Démon, soupira-t-il.

Et à son grand désespoir, lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Chûya s'était endormi, épuisé.

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 08h03.**

Lorsque Dazai arriva à l'Agence le lendemain matin avec de nouveau seulement trois minutes de retard, au lieu des deux heures habituelles, ses collègues ne purent laisser passer le problème. Leur suicidaire préféré n'arrivait JAMAIS moins de quarante-cinq minutes après l'ouverture des bureaux, or cela faisait près de quatre semaines qu'il se pointait avant même les premiers coups de fil des clients.

À peine eut-il donc déposé sa veste sur sa chaise que Kunikida empoigna le col de sa chemise pour le traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Dazai ne put même pas énoncer la moindre forme de contestation qu'il était jeté dans le cabinet de Yosano, entendant le clic sévère et effrayant de la porte que l'on verrouille.

Il n'avait pas la force d'essayer de comprendre et se laissa étrangement faire lorsque sa psychopathe de collègue médecin l'installa sur la table d'opération, avant de l'y ligoter.

\- Voyons un peu les dégâts, déclara-t-elle tout sourire à l'idée d'avoir de la chair à charcuter.

Elle fut bien déçue en découvrant la peau de Dazai immaculée de bleus ou même de petites égratignures. Même ses côtes n'étaient pas cassées, comme elle aurait pu le croire.

\- Comment s'est possible ? soupira-t-elle. Tu devrais être brisé de partout.

\- Est-ce qu'on veut bien m'expliquer à quoi vous jouer, exactement ? demanda Dazai.

Yosano se débarrassa de ses gants en latex et s'assit sur une chaise à ses côtés, sans prendre la peine de le libérer de ses entraves pour autant.

\- Ça fait un mois que tu vis avec Chûya, je m'attendais à un peu plus de dommages, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Il faut croire que l'on sait se montrer matures quand il le faut.

La médecin lâcha un rire franc face à sa réplique et Dazai ne s'en sentit même pas vexé. Qui espérait-il berner avec une répartie pareille ? Surtout quand il était question de lui et de Chûya ?

\- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es devenu soudainement consciencieux dans tes horaires de travail, reprit-elle.

\- Je fuis cet appartement qui n'est pas le mien et dans lequel vit une personne que j'ai du mal à supporter. C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

\- Arrête de ficher de moi, tu veux ? Tu ne te contentes pas d'arriver à l'heure, tu es actif au bureau ! Tu écris des rapports, tu réponds au téléphone, tu es poli avec les clients et tu as cessé de chanter !

À cette énumération, Dazai dût bien admettre que, pour son équipe, ce changement de comportement avait de quoi les effrayer. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, la tête occupée à autre chose qu'à se soucier de l'image qu'il renvoyait à ses partenaires de travail.

\- Le fait que tu veuilles fuir l'appartement de Chûya, ne devrait pas te rendre actif à l'Agence pour autant. Alors, dis-moi : qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'oublier en te plongeant ainsi dans le boulot ?

Yosano était bien trop perspicace au grand désarroi de Dazai. Elle passait trop de temps avec Ranpo et son influence sur elle n'était pas des meilleures si c'était pour lui permettre de parvenir à ce type d'analyse.

Il aurait bien plaqué une main sur son front en signe de désespoir si seulement ses bras n'étaient pas cloués à la table d'opération par d'épaisses lanières en cuir.

\- Je suis frustré, déclara-t-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser le genre de frustration dont il souffrait. Yosano n'était pas idiote, et avant même que Dazai ne le déclare dans le bureau de Fukuzawa, un mois plus tôt, elle avait elle aussi compris que son collègue détective et le petit mafieux avaient été amants par le passé. C'était une évidence telle que Dazai et Chûya eux-mêmes étaient sans doute les moins au courant de tous.

Yosano osa lâcher un rire léger, sans être condescendante.

\- Je vois, alors tu joues les employés modèles pour éviter de penser à lui, comprit-elle.

\- Ce qui n'est pas des plus efficaces, en plus de ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas. S'il règne une telle tension dans l'appartement, pourquoi ne pas y mettre fin ? Vous avez déjà couché ensemble par le passé, alors il n'est plus vraiment question de fierté, si ? Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de régler le problème ?

\- Chûya m'en veux pour l'avoir abandonné, et la légitimité de sa colère l'empêche de passer outre. Même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître pleinement.

Il lâcha un énième soupir et serra les poings.

\- Et chaque fois que je parviens à le dérider un peu, une certaine demoiselle vient réclamer de l'attention en pleurant et il profite de l'occasion pour m'échapper. Cette gamine est un véritable tue l'amour.

Face à l'absence de réponse de Yosano, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui découvrit un sourire entendu sur le visage.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Amour, hein ?

\- C'est une expression.

\- C'est une vérité.

Dazai se contenta de tourner la tête et gigota un peu pour quémander à ce qu'on le détache, ce que Yosano entreprit de faire. Même le visage de côté, il put deviner qu'elle souriait.

\- Sérieusement, Dazai. On dirait que vous êtes les seuls à ne pas réaliser ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre. C'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourquoi ne pas l'assumer complètement ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que si je reconnais nos sentiments respectifs, je reconnais aussi l'avoir fait terriblement souffrir en quittant la Mafia et c'est une chose que je ne supporte pas.

Une fois libéré, il prit le temps de masser ses poignets, ignorant le poids du regard jugeur de sa collègue.

\- C'est terriblement égoïste, déclara-t-elle.

\- J'en ai conscience. Et Chûya mérite bien mieux qu'un égoïste. Cette histoire de sexe sans sentiment, ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Avec nos disputes, c'est la seule façon dont je sais être proche de lui.

La jolie brune hocha la tête et expira longuement, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Elle se mit à ranger le matériel médical qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance et osa orienter la conversation sur un autre point.

\- Comment va la petite ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Bien, j'imagine. Elle s'est vite habituée à son nouvel environnement et Kôyô en est folle depuis qu'elle l'a vu chez Chûya, il y a quinze jours.

\- On dirait qu'une routine s'installe.

\- C'est ce que je crains. Je me demande ce qu'il se passera quand Fukuzawa nous annoncera que ses parents sont venus la chercher, ou que, sans réclamation, il nous faut la confier à l'État. Elle est peut-être bruyante et intenable pour un bébé de quatre mois, elle n'en reste pas moins une présence dans l'appartement. Endroit que je devrais quitter à mon tour, lorsqu'elle partira.

\- Pas si tu choisis de faire face à ce que tu ressens.

Dazai se redressa vers Yosano et l'observa un moment, comme s'il envisageait de l'écouter. Mais rapidement, il leva les yeux au ciel et descendit de la table d'opération.

\- Cette conversation est trop fleur bleue. Et j'ai du travail.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand la médecin le rappela.

\- Dazai, attends.

Le brun se retourna, intrigué face au joli sourire qu'elle lui offrait.

\- J'espère que toi et Chûya vous allez enfin réussir à vous parler, déclara-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais ... Ça me manque de ne plus t'entendre chanter.

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 19h38.**

\- On peut parler de la dangerosité des armes et de l'aspect plutôt glauques des couloirs, mais au moins, quand je l'emmène à la Mafia, elle rentre épuisée et s'endort tout de suite, expliqua Chûya. C'est bien l'avantage d'avoir Kôyô et ses instincts maternels à porter. Même Gin commence à s'y mettre.

Dazai sourit largement en voyant son ancien partenaire revenir du couloir. Il avait l'air mort de fatigue, mais il n'en restait pas moins rayonnant. La mèche qui reposait sur son épaule gauche était légèrement emmêlée, à cause des doigts de la petite qui ne se lassait jamais de l'attraper.

Chûya se massa la nuque pour en décoincer un nerf, mais se tendit rapidement de nouveau en humant le parfum de nourriture qui embaumait la cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

\- Tu as préparé à manger ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est une mauvaise chose ?

\- Ça devient beaucoup trop domestique pour moi.

\- Détends-toi. C'est juste une manière de te remercier. Je vis quand même ici depuis un mois.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu mon mot à dire là-dessus.

Chûya se réprima intérieurement. C'était plus fort que lui. Même alors que Dazai semblait des plus sincères dans ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de sa méfiance. Il secoua vivement la tête pour se reprendre et lissa sa mèche rousse.

\- Excuse-moi, fit-il. Je suis fatigué et ... tendu.

Il se rendit compte du sous-entendu caché derrière ce dernier mot, une fois seulement qu'il eut passé la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se sentit rougir instantanément, attendant une remarque salace de la part de Dazai ... qui ne vint jamais.

\- Tu ferais bien de te reposer, lui conseilla simplement le plus grand.

\- ... Quoi, c'est tout ? Pas de réplique douteuse, ni de regard indécent ?

\- Tu préfères m'entendre dire que malgré ta fatigue évidente, je meurs d'envie de tenir éveiller toute la nuit ? Parce que c'est le cas, oui. Mais j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Chûya, tu fais un bond de trois kilomètres en arrière chaque fois que tu trouves un prétexte pour t'éloigner.

\- Parce que je ...

Le jeune mafieux soupira longuement, la tête entre les mains. À quoi bon continuer à jouer avec les mots ? À tourner autour du pot ? Mieux valait en finir maintenant. Ainsi, une fois la petite de retour dans sa famille, ils n'auraient plus jamais à repenser à leur lien passé et, en attendant que cela arrive, ils pourraient toujours errer dans cet appartement sans jamais se parler.

\- Parce que je sais que si on recouche ensemble, cela n'aura pas la même signification pour toi que pour moi.

Voilà, c'était dit. Et avec un peu de chance, Dazai comprendrait sans avoir à approfondir. Car c'était bien ce qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à une situation qui comprenait les sentiments des autres à son égard : il fuyait.

Chûya baissa la tête, honteux après ces derniers mots et attendit patiemment d'entendre le claquement de la porte de son appartement résonner dans ses oreilles, signe que Dazai serait parti.

Pourtant, il n'entendit que plus distinctement encore le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à sentir son souffle à hauteur de son front.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela signifierait pour moi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. Et c'est là tout le problème.

\- On dirait bien que tu en sais plus que moi sur mes propres sentiments, lâcha Dazai, légèrement agacé.

\- Si cela avait compté ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu ne serais pas parti ! rétorqua Chûya sur le même ton. Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait ! Sans même te retourner !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai réussi à tout effacer en un claquement de doigt ? Que j'ai tracé ma route en oubliant toutes mes années dans la Mafia ? Tu te plantes ! Ça n'a pas été facile, pas une seule seconde !

Chûya se recula vivement en ravalant un rire moqueur. Rien à faire, il fallait toujours qu'ils en reviennent aux disputes, la seule manière dont ils semblaient capables de communiquer.

\- Tu veux que je te plaigne, peut-être ? cracha-t-il comme du venin. Laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose : tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert !

\- J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami !

\- Oui, et moi aussi !

Dazai se figea aux mots de Chûya. Ce dernier le fixait, le souffle court, comme si prononcer ces paroles lui avait coûté autant d'effort que de courir un marathon. Sa mâchoire était crispée de frustration, ses poings serrés par la colère et ses yeux luisaient d'eau salée.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ... pourquoi je dis que ça ne signifierait pas la même chose pour toi que moi ? l'interrogea-t-il, la voix secouée de tremblements.

\- Chûya ...

\- Tu as toujours été mon pilier, mon point d'ancrage, la seule chose qui m'empêchait de couler dans cet océan sans fond qu'est la Mafia. Mais toi, tu avais Oda ...

Le plus petit essuya rageusement le dessous de ses yeux pour couper toute envie à ses larmes de couler. En vain.

\- Quand bien même la Mafia m'aurait piétiné, torturé, malmené, mentalement ou même physiquement, je n'aurais jamais pu partir parce que tu étais là. Tu es la seule personne pour qui j'aurais enduré tout ça, Dazai. Et à l'inverse, tu as préféré confier la réciproque à Oda. Sans même te demander, si je pourrais récupérer ce fardeau après sa mort.

Il baissa la tête vers le sol, gêné à l'idée de rencontrer le regard de son ex-coéquipier.

\- J'aurais accueilli ce poids avec plaisir sur mes épaules, poursuivit-il. Parce qu'il venait de toi.

Dazai sentit son pouls s'emballer. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Chûya portait tant de choses inavouées sur son cœur. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Et pourtant, il avait tout supporté, en usant de sa colère pour y arriver. Le brun avait bêtement cru que partir, offrirait une nouvelle vie à son partenaire : une plus belle et moins dangereuse. Mais c'était sans compter ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Certes, le fait que Dazai quitte la Mafia leur avait offert un second départ, mais il n'avait rien de meilleur que le précédent : parce qu'ils se manquaient mutuellement.

Le détective osa se rapprocher de nouveau de Chûya, tendant sa main dans l'espoir d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- Je ...

Mais alors, il fut interrompu par les pleures de la petite. Il aurait sûrement levé les yeux au ciel de frustration, s'il n'avait pas reconnu en ses cris, quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'une envie de manger ou un coup de chaleur. En un mois, ils avaient appris à reconnaître les singularités des larmes de ce bébé. Et celles-ci, n'avaient rien d'ordinaire.

Ils n'eurent qu'à se regarder une demi-seconde, avant d'accourir dans la chambre, laissant leur conversation en suspens.

Mais en arrivant, il était déjà trop tard. La fenêtre ouverte et les rideaux virevoltant au gré de la brise de fin de soirée témoignaient de la fuite de l'intrus. Et le silence glaçant, ainsi que le lit vide du bébé, démontraient qu'il l'avait emporté avec lui.

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 21h01.**

\- J'ai rapporté les faits au Département, déclara Fukuzawa, l'air grave. A ce stade, c'est tout ce que nous pouvions faire.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Dazai. On devrait partir à sa recherche et non pas attendre que des incompétents le fassent à notre place !

\- Tu veux sérieusement parler d'incompétence, Dazai ?

La voix de son patron était ferme et on ne peut plus sérieuse. Si bien que l'intéressé, honteux, ne trouva rien à redire.

\- Après la fuite de l'inconnu de la gare et l'enlèvement de la petite, vous vous doutez bien que le Gouvernement ne veut plus qu'on s'en mêle, reprit le loup d'argent d'une voix plus calme. Il en va de votre droit d'utiliser vos pouvoirs. Intervenez d'une quelconque façon et vous perdrez votre certificat.

Dazai ne put retenir un rire jaune, lequel s'entendit plus que de raison dans les bureaux de l'Agence alors vides. Le brun n'avait pas hésité à venir demander l'aide de son supérieur, dès lors que le bébé eut disparu. Il savait que Fukuzawa passait la plupart de ses nuits ici. Cet homme vivait pour son travail et cela se ressentait dans toute la sagesse de ses paroles et de ses réactions. Mori leur aurait sans doute tranché la main pour avoir commis une deuxième erreur dans cette affaire, et il le ferait sûrement une fois qu'il aurait appris la nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous conseillez, alors ? demanda faiblement Dazai.

\- Rentrez. Et réfléchissez.

Ce fut tout ce que Fukuzawa leur accorda, avant de retourner à son bureau et d'en refermer la porte derrière lui. Dazai osa enfin se tourner vers Chûya, assis sur l'une des nombreuses chaises de bureaux disposées dans la pièce, la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté son appartement.

Dazai s'approcha doucement, comme par peur de l'effrayer et l'encouragea à se lever, en prenant ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes.

\- Rentrons.

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 21h30.**

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence et tout le long du chemin, Dazai se demanda s'il devait rentrer avec son ancien partenaire ou le déposer à son appartement et retourner chez lui. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait aucune envie de revenir à son propre domicile. Encore moins alors que Chûya se trouvait dans un tel état de vide.

C'est donc à deux qu'ils passèrent la porte, et c'est une fois dans l'intimité de l'appartement, que le plus petit s'autorisa à parler.

\- C'est à cause de nous, pas vrai ? Si elle n'est plus là.

Dazai n'était pas du genre à reporter la faute sur les autres, mais à cet instant, il aurait volontiers joué les hommes de mauvaise foi, rien que pour décharger Chûya de sa culpabilité écrasante.

Face à son silence, ce dernier reprit d'une voix tremblante.

\- Une gamine s'est fait enlever ... parce que nous n'avons pas été foutus de nous concentrer sur elle. Parce qu'on se disputait encore.

\- Non, c'est faux. Nous avons accouru tout de suite. Qu'on se dispute ou pas, cela n'aurait rien changé.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Peut-être que ... Peut-être qu'elle pleurait depuis plus longtemps que ça et que nous n'avons rien entendu parce que nous étions trop occupés à débattre d'une histoire qui n'a plus lieu d'être !

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas ...

\- Je suis épuisé, Dazai !

Le brun sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur face à la fatigue moral de son ancien amant, et qui transparaissait à travers les larmes de rage qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Je n'en peux plus de me disputer avec toi et de ... de faire du mal aux personnes autour de nous, reprit-il. J'en ai marre de faire semblant de te détester quand je meurs d'envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Et je suis fatigué de te tenir à distance alors que tu me manques à en crever. Mais par-dessus tout, je ne supporte plus de penser au degré de souffrance que tu me causeras lorsque tu choisiras de m'abandonner à nouveau.

Dazai eut à peine le temps d'encaisser ses mots que Chûya venait s'emparer de sa bouche, dans un baiser empli de rage et de frustration. Le genre qui aurait magnifiquement pu les caractériser en tant que duo, tout en étant très loin de la vérité. Car il ne s'agissait pas seulement de ça, mais aussi d'envie et de tendresse. Deux sentiments que Dazai prit soin de lui transmettre dans leur échange, livrant bataille pour se faire entendre et ressentir.

Leurs langues se murent en une symphonie digne des plus grands requiem et tous deux s'empressèrent de se débarrasser mutuellement de leurs vêtements. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre fut laborieux et entrecoupé de plusieurs pauses contre un meuble ou à l'angle d'un mur, pour s'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une caresse ou un regard.

Au fond, et malgré l'envie ardente qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, ils espérèrent entendre les pleurs de l'enfant venir les interrompre, signe qu'elle serait encore là, bien à l'abri. Mais seuls leurs gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce et cela avait beau être la plus agréables des mélodies à leurs oreilles respectives, ils ne firent qu'appuyer leur échec et l'aspect toxique de leur relation. Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient : de véritables poisons pour eux-mêmes, comme pour les autres.

Mais sur le moment, et alors qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une étreinte brûlante et passionnée, ils choisirent d'oublier cet état de fait, pour ne se concentrer que sur le plaisir de leur partenaire. Ils reprirent possession l'un de l'autre, comme si les quatre dernières années n'avaient jamais existé, et s'abandonnèrent à un désir longuement refoulé.

C'était dans cette bulle privée qu'ils parvenaient à communiquer, à se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur sans avoir à y poser le moindre mot. Et c'était suffisant.

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 06h45.**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, exactement ? demanda doucement Chûya, entre les bras de son amant. Une sorte de dernière fois, en guise d'adieux ? Est-ce qu'on va retourner à nos vies comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

Parce qu'à ce stade, Dazai aurait tout accepté pour lui. À à peine sept heures du matin, Chûya rayonnait de façon presque irréelle. De ses cheveux flamboyants, à ses yeux profonds, en passant par sa bouche toujours terriblement tentatrice, il était incapable de lui résister.

Le roux se cala davantage contre le plus grand et se mit à tracer des cercles invisibles sur la peau bandée de son torse.

\- Non. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. J'imagine que je suis prêt à souffrir à nouveau.

\- Si tu veux bien m'accorder cette chance, je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies plus jamais à souffrir.

\- On parle de toi, Dazai. Tu es ma seule faiblesse, ce qui fait obligatoirement de toi, l'unique personne capable de me faire du mal. Et tu m'en feras, c'est une certitude. Et je t'en ferai sûrement aussi. Pire encore, nous en referons à ceux qui nous entourent. Mais c'est aussi comme ça que l'on fonctionne le mieux, non ?

Pour répondre à ses mots, Dazai se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, bien loin de l'empressement de la veille. Il voulait prendre son temps, lui faire oublier toute la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir ces dernières années, pour la remplacer par quelque chose de bien plus beau et véritable.

Alors que l'appartement était censé être vide, leur échange fut interrompu par un bruit sourd provenant de l'ancienne chambre du bébé. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard, avant de se lever pour rejoindre ladite pièce. Ils ressentirent un nouveau pincement au cœur en découvrant le berceau vide. Enfin ... Pas totalement vide.

Sur le matelas reposait une petite feuille de papier replié en quatre et qui, une fois ouverte, ne comportait que quelques mots. Simples, mais terriblement salvateurs.

« Merci. Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma fille. »

Dazai et Chûya apprendraient quelques jours plus tard, dans une autre lettre déposée dans le berceau, que, faisant partie du groupe sectaire de Baudelaire, la jeune maman du bébé s'était vue entraînée hors de la gare par les autres disciples, qui l'avaient alors empêché de récupérer la petite dans la foulée, pour ne pas risquer de se faire prendre en revenant sur leurs pas. Durant un mois, elle avait été tenue à l'écart, forcée de s'entendre dire que, pour le bien de la communauté, elle devait abandonner l'idée de retrouver son enfin. Sous la pression, elle n'avait pu ni contacter l'Agence, ni les forces de police, et s'était alors engagée dans sa propre enquête en secret, jusqu'à retrouver la trace de son bébé.

L'enlèvement était inévitable, si elle ne voulait pas mettre sa vie et celle du petit démon en danger. Les membres des Fleurs du Mal auraient à coup sûr entreprit de sérieuses représailles si elle avait quémandé de l'aide à qui que ce soit.

Mais malgré la brutalité de cette séparation, la maman assura dans cette seconde lettre, qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour pouvoir se sortir de cette secte et qu'un jour, dans quelques mois ou dans quelques années, elle reviendrait les remercier avec la petite.

Pour ce simple fait, Dazai et Chûya se mirent d'accord pour ne pas démonter le berceau. Car c'était une décision qu'ils avaient à prendre à deux, maintenant. Ce bébé avait peut-être été le plus grand tue l'amour de leur relation, il n'en restait pas moins ce qui les avait rapprochés au point de ne plus vouloir se quitter.


	21. Chapitre 15

**N°15**

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 11h09.**

Dazai prit grand plaisir à voir Mori taper nerveusement du pied contre la moquette de son bureau, dans l'attente de sa réponse. Le détective ne faisait que retarder la, très certaine, déception qui allait envahir le visage du parrain, lorsqu'il refuserait. Il n'était plus un chien de la Mafia désormais, et jouer de sa liberté devant son ancien supérieur était la plus grande des satisfactions pour le jeune suicidaire.

Il n'avait pas peur de Mori. Et comme en témoignait ce rendez-vous improvisé, ce dernier avait encore besoin de lui, ce qui assurait à Dazai, une certaine sécurité vis-à-vis de ses gardes plantés dans les couloirs et armés jusqu'aux dents. Dans tous les cas, il n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à leur échapper, s'il prenait à Mori l'envie de le faire exécuter. Il avait de la ressource.

Dazai fit mine de cesser de réfléchir et prit soin de regarder le parrain droit dans les yeux avant de répondre un magistral et très détendu :

\- Non.

L'expression désarçonné de Mori valait tous les meilleurs films du monde. La façon qu'il avait de passer d'un parrain impitoyable de la pègre, à un homme ordinaire, était surprenante. Il soupira de déception et vint enfouir son visage entre ses mains gantées.

\- Dazai, ce n'est pas comme si je te réclamais quelque chose d'impossible.

\- Le fait est que vous n'avez plus rien à réclamer, répliqua l'intéressé.

\- C'est un service que je te demande. En souvenir de tes années passées sous mes ordres. Je n'ai pas été le plus horribles des patrons, si ?

Soit. Dazai devait bien lui accorder cela. Mori savait s'occuper de ses sous-fifres. C'était un des avantages à faire partie d'une organisation comme la Mafia. Chacun de ses membres devenaient de tels marginaux que les collègues de travail finissaient par se transformer en une véritable famille.

Malgré le profond fossé qui semblait les séparer, Fukuzawa et Mori se ressemblaient beaucoup sur le fait qu'ils prenaient soin de leurs employés. Mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que Dazai n'avait pas la moindre intention d'accepter.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de venir, rétorqua-t-il simplement.

\- Ce n'est l'affaire que d'une heure ou deux. C'est une attente expresse de la part de Madame Sackville-West. Tu sais combien elle se vexe facilement.

\- J'en ai conscience. Mais si je ne suis pas là, je ne risque pas de subir sa contrariété.

\- Il ne s'agit que d'une petite fête improvisée. Elle tient absolument à vous remercier.

Elle l'avait déjà fait. Ce jour où lui et Chûya étaient parvenus à retrouver la meurtrière de feu son pauvre mari, lors d'un séjour à Londres pour une mission infiltration. Madame Vita Sackville-West, romancière de renom, avait alors consacré tout un autel au Double Noir en guise de remerciements. Et cela faisait plus de six ans, qu'elle envoyait cinq à six lettres par an, pour quémander de leurs nouvelles et leur proposer de venir la saluer.

\- C'est une femme d'influence, poursuivit Mori. C'est toujours bon d'avoir un allié de son ordre à l'étranger. Cela pourrait s'avérer pratique pour nos affaires.

\- VOS affaires, oui. Tout cela ne me concerne plus. Et puis, vous ne croyez pas qu'elle est déjà déçue de savoir que le Double Noir qu'elle vénère tant n'existe plus ? Je m'en voudrais de rajouter une couche à son malheur, en débarquant en tant que détective solitaire et assumé.

C'était un prétexte bidon et Dazai ne chercha même pas à s'en cacher. Tout était bon pour mettre fin à cette conversation. Il avait repéré une superbe nouvelle poutre à l'entrée des locaux et il mourrait d'envie de l'essayer.

\- À dire vrai, je n'ai pas osé lui dire que tu avais quitté la Mafia, avoua Mori.

On aurait pu croire que les rôles avaient été inversés. D'un sourire qui se voulait attendrissant, le parrain tenta d'apaiser son ancien capitaine, alors que Dazai bouillonnait en constatant la faiblesse d'un homme censé être à la tête de l'une des organisations les plus puissantes du pays.

\- Pas osé ? répéta Dazai, perplexe.

\- Cette femme est effrayante ! Elle est excentrique et enjouée et bruyante !

\- Et quoi ? Vous voulez que je débarque à votre petite réception en faisant mine d'être toujours des vôtres ? C'est contre mes principes.

\- Quels principes ?

Bon, sur ce point, Mori n'avait pas tort. Dazai pouvait difficilement prétendre avoir une quelconque morale, après avoir grandi dans la Mafia. Son refus aurait pu se résumer à un seul péché capital : la paresse, pure et simple.

\- Désolé, mais l'idée seule de devoir passer toute une soirée, entouré d'hommes armés, à faire de grands sourires à des gens que je n'ai jamais respecté et à côtoyer la limace plus que de raison pour votre petite mascarade, me fatigue d'emblée.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Dazai tourna les talons dans l'idée de quitter la pièce, alors que Mori renchérissait d'arguments toujours peu convaincants.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'hommes armés en salles, déclara-t-il. Seulement à l'extérieur, par sécurité. La soirée se fera en petit comité. Les capitaines de la Mafia, les Lézards Noirs et les accompagnateurs de Madame Sackville-West.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que je n'ai pas envie de jouer les ravis face à elle.

\- Je ne demande pas d'être à ses pieds, ni même de sourire. Soit juste poli. C'est tout de même une femme et je sais que malgré ton mauvais caractère, tu sais rester gentleman.

\- Et concernant la partie sur le mini porte-chapeau ? Vous allez me dire que vous allez le virer de la réception ? Parce que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je pourrais potentiellement envisager de réfléchir à votre demande.

Mori sembla ruminer un instant, et Dazai lâcha un léger rire, satisfait de lui avoir cloué la langue. Il se tourna de nouveau, quand la voix du parrain résonna dans son dos.

\- Tu auras juste à venir saluer Madame Sackville-West avec lui. Après ça, vous pourrez vous ignorer et profiter de la soirée chacun de votre côté.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Vous le connaissez, il profitera de cette occasion pour me rabâcher encore et encore tous les reproches qui pèsent sur son petit corps depuis que j'aie choisi de quitter la Mafia. Je peux déjà entendre sa voix énervée se plaindre et me glacer jusqu'à l'os.

Il fit mine de grelotter d'effroi et Mori haussa un sourcil d'un air jugeur.

\- Il ne fera même pas attention à toi, annonça le parrain, sûr de lui. Il vient avec son petit ami.

Pardon ?

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 13h40.**

Tous avaient cessé de travailler pour observer Dazai massacrer son clavier, de ses doigts définitivement trop violents sur les pauvres touches. Il était dans cet état depuis son retour de la Mafia, les yeux vissés à son écran d'ordinateur et occultant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il était très rare, si ce n'est exceptionnel, de le voir dans un tel état.

Si Kunikida et Ranpo semblaient parvenir à se concentrer sur leur tâche respective malgré ce boucan, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas d'Atsushi ou de Tanizaki. Kenji, lui, s'étonnait simplement du comportement de son collègue, sans en être dérangé pour autant.

Fort d'être son petit protégé, le jeune tigre-garou osa se rapprocher doucement de Dazai pour comprendre la raison d'un tel comportement.

\- Monsieur Dazai, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

\- Évidemment, répliqua l'intéressé sans même relever la tête de son écran d'ordinateur. Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'irait pas ?

\- Eh bien, vous malmenez votre pauvre clavier depuis quarante minutes, si bien que vous avez déjà propulsé les lettres C et H à travers la fenêtre.

\- Et je compte bien continuer jusqu'à ce que les lettres U, Y et A subissent le même sort.

Tous échangèrent un regard entendu en comprenant alors d'où venait le problème.

\- Votre ancien partenaire vous a causé des soucis ? voulut naïvement savoir Kenji.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que les limaces ont des fréquentations de toute manière ? lança Dazai plus pour lui-même que pour répondre au jeune paysan. Il ferait mieux de retourner grignoter de la salade !

Ah. Que le U repose en paix.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce, que Kenji s'empressa de briser avec son absence de filtre légendaire.

\- Vous êtes jaloux, Monsieur Dazai ?

Jamais aucun des détectives de l'Agence n'avait connu d'expression aussi menaçante et psychopathe sur le visage de leur collègue.

\- Tu sais, Kenji, il n'y a pas que les touches de mon clavier que je peux envoyer voler par la fenêtre.

Loin de se formaliser de sa réplique, le blond sourit gracieusement, comme si la perspective de se faire jeter dehors par Dazai était attrayante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous embête exactement ? demanda plus simplement Atsushi pour apaiser les tensions.

Le brun abandonna l'idée de poursuivre son attaque à l'encontre du clavier et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans un geste de détente peu efficace.

\- Mori m'a demandé de participer à une soirée en l'honneur d'une ancienne cliente du Double Noir et de jouer les parfaits partenaires de cette foutue tête de crabe, expliqua-t-il, les dents serrées.

\- Et vous avez accepté ? s'étonna Tanizaki.

\- ... Et j'ai accepté, soupira Dazai comme s'il venait de le réaliser.

\- Pourquoi ? osa demander Atsushi. Si cela vous ennui tant que ça, vous pouviez très bien...

\- Parce que je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Et c'était bien là le premier symptôme de l'amour, pas vrai ?

 _Trois jours plus tard ..._

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 20h36.**

Dazai passa les portes de la salle de réception avec les nerfs à vif. Il y avait définitivement beaucoup trop de monde. Ses yeux scannèrent la salle à la recherche d'un homme dont il ne savait absolument rien, si n'est qu'il sortait avec la seule personne qu'il n'eut jamais aimé dans sa vie. Cette idée l'avait torturé ces trois derniers jours et les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux témoignaient du manque de sommeil que cela lui avait causé.

La chevelure rousse de Chûya ne fut pas difficile à repérer. Il était toujours aussi bien vêtu, même si Dazai ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant lui. Son pantalon de cuir noir, son gilet sombre, ses gants fins et son indécollable chapeau : il était une vision fantasmagorique et douloureusement inaccessible.

Face un tel spectacle, un sourire lui fendit le visage sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et ses pas le portèrent mécaniquement vers son ancien partenaire. Mais il fut devancé par son rival qui s'interposa sur son chemin pour apporter une coupe de champagne à Chûya. Ce dernier sourit à cette attention et se laissa porter par les lèvres de son compagnon.

Jamais Dazai n'avait senti son sang s'échauffer aussi vite. Son pouls s'emballa et il eut la nausée rien qu'en découvrant un autre que lui poser sa bouche et ses doigts sur ce corps dont il rêvait depuis des années.

Le regard menaçant et les mains brûlantes d'envie d'exploser la figure de ce type,il s'avança vivement vers sa cible, mais une silhouette féminine et joliment vêtue, lui barra la route.

\- Dazai Osamu ! Quel plaisir d'enfin vous revoir après toutes ces années !

Vita Sackville-West et son chic anglais en personne. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Plaisir partagé, ma chère, s'efforça-t-il de répondre.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Vita. Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez pu vous libérer de votre empêchement.

\- Mon empêchement ?

\- Oui, votre adorable partenaire m'a confié que vous ne pourriez être présent, en raison d'une mission de dernière minute.

La boule de nerfs présente dans la gorge de Dazai ne manqua pas de s'épaissir. Ainsi, Chûya n'était même pas au courant de sa venue.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Il parcourut la salle du regard à la recherche de Mori, qu'il trouva rapidement et gratifia d'un œil noir. Le parrain n'avait même pas eu le cran de dire à Chûya que Dazai viendrait également à la soirée. Sans doute pas peur de le voir déguerpir à la nouvelle. Cette hypothèse retourna l'estomac du détective.

Il sentit à peine Vita passer son bras au-dessous du sien pour l'entraîner vers le petit mafieux, qui n'avait visiblement toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

\- Chûya ! s'écria-t-elle avant même que Dazai ne puisse l'en empêcher. Regardez un peu qui a finalement pu venir !

Le concerné daigna enfin tourner la tête de son accompagnateur et son visage perdit instantanément de ses couleurs. Dazai, lui, ne décoléra pas, et il fut difficile pour lui de maintenir un quelconque sourire arrivé à hauteur de son ancien coéquipier.

\- Dazai, quelle surprise, marmonna Chûya entre ses dents. Et moi qui pensais que tu ne pourrais pas nous rejoindre.

\- Je m'en serai voulu de manquer une telle soirée et de louper cette charmante Vita, répliqua le brun sur le même ton acerbe.

Passé cette introduction assez malaisante, Dazai se tourna vers l'objet de ses cauchemars et s'attarda sur le fameux petit ami. Une élégance princière à vomir, des cheveux clairs trop bien coiffés et un sourire de politesse qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire ravaler ...

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés, déclara-t-il en hachant ses mots.

\- En effet et je vous prie de m'en excuser, répliqua l'homme avec un accent britannique angélique. Je m'appelle Nigel Nicholson, heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer.

Nicholson ... Le même nom de famille que le défunt mari de Vita ...

\- Mon fils n'est-il pas charmant, s'extasia cette dernière comme si elle avait deviné les pensées de Dazai.

Chûya, son Chûya sortait avec Nigel Nicholson, fils de Harold Nicholson et Vita Sackville-West, ancienne cliente du Double Noir et l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça adorable ? demanda-t-elle à Chûya. Il y a deux mois, Nigel m'a gentiment proposé de quémander une rencontre avec Monsieur Mori pour arranger cette petite soirée. Et alors qu'il n'aurait dû rester au Japon que quelques jours, il a fait la connaissance de ce cher Chûya Nakahara et cela a été le coup de foudre. N'est-ce pas féérique ? Une rencontre aussi belle ...

\- Vous m'en direz tant, répondit Dazai en sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer douloureusement dans ses paumes.

\- Mais j'y pense, reprit-elle. C'est étonnant que vous et Nigel ne vous vous soyez jamais vus. En six semaines de relation avec votre coéquipier, vous auriez bien dû avoir l'occasion de vous croisez.

\- Maman, intervint ledit Nigel. Tu vas finir par les importuner avec toutes tes questions. Allons plutôt nous servir un autre verre.

L'excitation de Vita s'apaisa et elle se résigna à suivre le conseil de son fils.

\- Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, mon amour, annonça-t-il à Chûya avant de s'éloigner.

La main tendue et prête à empoigner le cou de cet abruti de provocateur, Dazai serait sûrement parvenu à l'étrangler si son ex-collègue ne l'avait pas vivement tiré dans un angle plus reculé de la salle pour lui parler.

\- Bordel, mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? s'écria-t-il.

Dazai s'efforça de reprendre son calme, même s'il n'avait jamais ressenti d'envie meurtrière aussi puissante que celle qui le submergeait à cet instant précis.

\- Le fils Nicholson, cracha-t-il comme un aliment trop amer. Tu as tapé très fort, la limace.

\- Je n'ai rien cherché, d'accord ? C'est arrivé, c'est tout.

\- Six semaines de relation, c'est long. Et tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas trouvé un seul moment pour m'en parler ?

\- T'en parler ? De qui est-ce que tu te fous, exactement ? Je ne te dois absolument rien, Dazai. Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

\- Quoi ? Tu as honte de présenter Monsieur BCBG à ton supposé toujours actuel partenaire ? C'est quoi son défaut caché, hein ? Il a une addiction aux jeux ? Il préfère le Margaux au Pétrus ? Ou peut-être que c'est un très mauvais coup au lit ?

\- Ce que tu peux être con, parfois !

Chûya le contourna sans manquer de lui heurter l'épaule au passage.

\- Tu sais quoi, Dazai ? Tu peux aller te faire foutre ! Ce bonheur-là, tu ne m'en priveras pas, tu peux me croire. Tu m'as déjà trop fait souffrir.

Le mafieux le délaissa sur ces mots chargés de haine et s'en alla, déterminé à retrouver l'homme que Dazai rêvait égoïstement de voir disparaître. Cette déclaration douloureuse vint lui arracher les tripes, témoignant de toute sa vérité. Oui, il avait fait du mal à la personne la plus importante de sa vie, et c'était une chose avec laquelle il essayait de survivre chaque putain de jour de sa misérable existence. Sans avoir le courage de tenter de se faire pardonner, il errait sans but, en attendant que Chûya lui revienne, comme si c'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

Il était terriblement con, c'est vrai. Sa moitié du Double Noir avait parfaitement raison sur ce point et sur le fait que Dazai n'avait aucun droit de le priver de ce bonheur nouveau.

Le brun s'appuya contre le mur et fixa le sol, en essayant d'apaiser ses battements de cœur.

\- Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Il releva vivement la tête en entendant la voix maternelle de Kôyô à ses côtés. Elle lui tendait un verre de whisky qui avait l'air d'être bien chargé, tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire rassurant dont elle seule avait le secret.

Dazai accepta le verre à contrecœur, bien qu'il n'eût pas la moindre envie de se soûler. S'il s'enivrait, il perdrait le contrôle et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, alors que Chûya se complaisait dans les bras d'un autre.

\- Tu étais au courant ? osa-t-il demander à la capitaine.

\- Il est comme mon petit frère. Difficile pour lui de me cacher quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

Kôyô observa le jeune couple, quelques mètres plus loin, en train de discuter calmement.

\- Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais ... Nigel semble être quelqu'un de bien. Gentil, serviable, attentionné, l'archétype du gendre parfait.

\- J'ai envie de vomir.

\- Chûya se sent sûrement bien avec lui, renchérit Kôyô comme pour l'achever. Mais cette relation ne durera pas.

Dazai détourna les yeux de son ancien partenaire pour regarder la jeune rousse, interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si Nigel partage sa vie en ce moment, il n'aura jamais son cœur.

Kôyô but gracieusement une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne et reporta un regard bienveillant sur le détective.

\- Chûya te l'a offert, il y a des années de cela maintenant. Et comme l'égoïste que tu es, tu n'en as jamais rien fait, mais tu ne le lui as pas rendu non plus. Tu le pièges de cet amour à sans unique, l'empêche d'avancer. Mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'essayer.

Dazai aurait tout aussi bien pu se jeter du haut d'une falaise que la sensation aurait été la même. Il eut l'impression de sentir son cœur chuter jusqu'au bas de ses chevilles. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ses sentiments pour Chûya puissent être réciproques. Au fond, aucun d'eux n'était doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Et à cause de son manque de courage, Dazai avait perdu l'occasion de vivre la plus belle relation que sa pitoyable vie aurait pu lui offrir. Ce pour quoi il pourrait se blâmer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- J'ai envie de danser, déclara soudain Kôyô en entendant un air de valse résonner dans l'air.

\- Tu t'attends à ce que je t'invite ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as deux pieds gauches. Non, je vais plutôt aller demander à Nigel d'être mon partenaire. Les anglais sont plutôt bons danseurs, je crois.

Dazai ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il retournait. Il était excellent pour tout ce qui relevait de la danse et Kôyô le savait. Alors pourquoi clamait-elle le contraire ? En réponse à ses interrogations silencieuses, elle lui offrit un clin d'œil.

\- Cette vase dure cinq minutes et quarante-trois secondes, expliqua-t-elle. C'est le temps que tu as pour faire usage des informations que je viens de te donner.

Elle commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

\- Ou pas, répliqua-t-elle. Tu peux aussi choisir de rester terrer contre ce mur et de te morfondre de ta propre lâcheté. C'est toi qui vois.

Bon sang. Si Dazai n'avait pas désespérément été amoureux de Chûya, il aurait épousé cette femme sur le champ. Il eut tout le mal du monde à se tenir tranquille, le temps que Kôyô entraîne vivement le beau Nigel sur la piste de danse et libère Chûya de toute présence disconvenue. Enfin, si l'on exceptait l'infatigable Vita qui ne cessait de blablater dieu sait quoi dans le vide.

Dazai ne s'en formalisa pas et pressa le pas vers son ancien partenaire pour le tirer de cette conversation avec sa « belle-mère ». Il lui agrippa le poignet et offrit un sourire de façade à Vita.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser ma chère, il faut je m'entretienne avec mon petit double concernant une affaire urgente.

\- Oh, mais je vous en prie, faîtes, parvint-elle à marmonner entre deux bouchées de petits fours.

Chûya n'eut pas l'occasion d'émettre la moindre opposition que Dazai l'entraînait loin de la foule et en dehors de la salle. Il traversa ces couloirs aux murs sombres et à la moquette rouge sang qu'il connaissait si bien encore et les fit pénétrer dans le premier bureau vide qu'il trouva. Tout le monde était à la réception et à part devant les quartiers de Mori, aucune autre pièce ne devait être surveillées.

\- Il me semblait t'avoir dit d'aller te faire foutre, s'énerva Chûya, une fois que Dazai eu fermé la porte derrière eux.

\- Tu veux que je te réponde une réplique salace et douteuse ? Parce que crois-moi, je le peux.

\- Espèce de sale enfoiré. Ça t'amuse de te me pourrir la vie ?

Dazai se rapprocha du plus petit qui ne décolérait pas et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, le privant de tout échappatoire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser fuir cette conversation dont ils avaient tous les deux, besoin.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Pas de tergiversions, ni de formules fleuries : ce que Dazai voulait, c'était être fixé. Savoir s'il l'avait définitivement perdu, ou s'il avait encore raison d'espérer.

Pris au dépourvu face à la franchise de cette question, Chûya ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu ... ?

\- Nigel, relança Dazai. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ?

\- En quoi est-ce que cela te ... ?

\- Contente-toi de répondre !

\- Putain, je n'en sais rien !

À bout de nerfs, Chûya vint lisser longue mèche entre ses doigts, comme à chaque qu'il était nerveux et s'obligea à regarder partout sauf le visage de Dazai.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir ? reprit-il plus calmement. Ce n'est pas comme si je savais à quoi est censé ressembler l'amour.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas capable de faire la différence entre un béguin et une véritable histoire ?

\- Non, Dazai ! C'est ma première relation qui dure ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des éléments de comparaisons !

\- Permets-moi de t'en offrir un.

Et sur ces mots, le brun glissa ses mains de part et d'autre de la mâchoire de son ex-collègue et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Un feu dévastateur embrasa le bas ventre de Chûya, juste avant de se transformer en une fièvre délicieuse le long de son corps, jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur.

Sa raison et ses valeurs morales lui hurlaient de le repousser, ne pas jouer aux abrutis et de respecter ce peu de chose qu'il avait construit avec Nigel. Mais ces petites voix angéliques auraient tout aussi bien pu être muettes que cela n'aurait rien changé. Chûya ne put qu'écouter ses démons, qui le pressaient de répondre à ce baiser, de l'approfondir, de le savourer jusqu'à ce qu'ils en crèvent tous les deux sous le manque d'oxygène.

De manière purement instinctive, le roux passa ses bras autour du cou de Dazai et le pressa davantage contre lui, muant leur corps l'un à l'autre comme par envie de les fondre un seul. C'était brute et sauvage, mais c'était aussi magnifique. Tous d'eux se perdirent dans cet instant qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux, à jamais. Quelle qu'en soit la finalité.

Leurs sens les submergèrent. Ils se plurent à rêver que leur toucher ne servirait plus qu'à sentir la douceur de la peau de l'autre sous leurs doigts, que le goût n'aurait plus jamais à se satisfaire d'autre chose que de leurs lèvres, que leur ouïe se délecterait de cette symphonie que composaient leurs gémissements et que seul leur parfum leur parviendrait désormais aux narines. Mais la vie était faite autrement.

À contrecœur, Dazai se recula, arrachant un geignement de mécontentement à Chûya. Ce dernier rougit en réalisant sa vive réaction et baissa de nouveau la tête.

\- Alors ? demanda Dazai. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, là, tout de suite ?

\- ... Je te déteste, répliqua froidement Chûya. Je te déteste beaucoup plus qu'hier, mais bien moins que dans les cinq prochaines secondes.

Dazai ne s'attendait certainement à cette réponse. Après un tel baiser, il aurait cru que Chûya assumerait. Ou peut-être que pour une fois dans leur vie, c'était le petit roux qui prenait enfin les commandes et se moquait de son ancien coéquipier. Peut-être qu'en l'embrassant en retour, il avait voulu faire comprendre à Dazai tout ce qu'il avait perdu en quittant la Mafia, tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Tout ce qui appartenait à Nigel, désormais.

Ses mains, toujours encrées à la taille de Chûya se mirent à trembler et il s'apprêta à le lâcher, lorsque le mafieux reprit possession de ses lèvres avec une passion aussi brûlante que désespérée.

\- Je te déteste pour tout chambouler dans mon esprit. Pour me ramener constamment à toi alors que j'essaye de reconstruire ma vie. Pour t'être insinué jusque dans ma peau. Pour faire palpiter ce maudit organe qui me serre de cœur. Pour me faire davantage tomber amoureux de toi chaque putain de jours qui passe. Je te déteste tellement, Dazai. Si seulement tu savais ...

Il avait ponctué chacune de ses déclarations d'un baiser pressant et enflammé, contraste direct avec ses mots. Dazai ne s'en sentit que plus égoïste encore. Avait-il réellement le droit de prétendre à une telle place dans sa vie, après l'avoir abandonné et traité comme s'il n'était rien ?

\- Mais je me hais bien plus pour ne pas être foutu de te sortir de ma tête, acheva-t-il en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

Dazai le laissa faire, perturbé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il aimait cet homme, comme un fou. Et c'était cette folie qui l'empêchait d'être raisonnable et de le laisser construire sa vie avec un autre.

\- Quitte-le, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

\- Je ne peux pas, soupira Chûya.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as bien senti cette différence, non ? On ne ressentira jamais ça avec personne d'autre.

\- J'en ai conscience. Et parce que je ne l'aimerais jamais autant que toi, je sais qu'en restant avec Nigel, je ne souffrirais pas.

La simple évocation du nom de son rival fit resserrer la prise de Dazai autour de la taille du plus petit.

\- Qu'il me trompe, me manque de respect, ou bien m'abandonne, peu importe, je saurais remonter la pente, continua Chûya. Mais toi ... Si tu te lasses, si tu pars à nouveau ... je ne le supporterai pas.

\- Je ne partirai plus. Je te le promets.

\- Comme si je pouvais te croire.

\- La confiance, c'est ce qui est resté du Double Noir d'antan. Elle n'est jamais partie, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu es la seule personne à qui je confierai ma vie et pas une seule fois, je ne t'ai menti, je me trompe ?

Chûya fut bien obligé de secouer la tête.

\- Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir. C'est un serment que je fais devant le dieu qui est en toi et tous les autres qui existent. Je vais passer chaque instant de ma vie à rendre la tienne bien plus belle. Si seulement tu me laisses faire ...

Le roux parut réfléchir quelques instants, puis vint se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour capture de nouveau les lèvres de Dazai entre les siennes.

\- Par pitié, ne me le fais pas regretter.

\- Aucune chance, murmura Dazai dans leur baiser.

Ils profitèrent des vingt secondes qu'il restait à la valse provenant de la salle de réception, pour s'embrasser à en perdre leur souffle, comme si l'apocalypse menaçait de venir faire exploser leur bulle de bonheur à tous moment.

\- J'irai parler à Nigel, déclara Chûya. Après la soirée.

\- Tu penses qu'il le prendra bien ?

Chûya s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'une voix féminine et brutale résonna dans le couloir, derrière la porte close de la pièce.

\- Six semaines ! Six semaines et tu n'as toujours rien pu en tirer !

Vita ... Le ton qu'elle avait employé était bien loin du doux soprano dont elle avait fait preuve en début de soirée. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il se confiait facilement ! répliqua son interlocuteur. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller en ce qui concerne les affaires de la Mafia.

Nigel. Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

\- Je me contrefiche de tout ça. Ils ont tué l'amour de ma vie, et je compte bien le leur faire payer ! rétorqua Vita. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé ici pour jouer les jolis cœurs ! Ce que je veux, c'est connaître les points faibles du Double Noir et le réduire à néant !

Dazai sentit Chûya se tendre dans ses bras. Nigel s'était bien fichu de lui. Il n'était là que par souci de vengeance, pour une chose que les deux anciens collègues de comprenaient pas encore, mais le fait était là ... Chûya avait accordé sa confiance à une pourriture de premier ordre. Dazai savait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité concernant la méfiance toujours grandissante de son petit partenaire et il s'était fait la promesse de réparer ses erreurs, mais l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal, le dévora de l'intérieur.

Il se détacha de Chûya et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers la porte, malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Dazai ouvrit la porte à la volée, découvrant Vita et son fils qui s'imaginaient seuls dans ces couloirs.

Le brun empoigna Nigel par le col de sa chemise trop bien repassée et le plaqua contre le mur d'en face.

\- Toi et ta mère, je vous conseille vivement de nous dire ce que vous tramez, autrement je détruis ta jolie face d'anglais chic en la faisant passé à travers la fenêtre. Et tu peux me croire, c'est une chose pour laquelle je suis plutôt doué. Demande aux touches de mon clavier.

Virginia Woolf. C'était le nom de la femme que Dazai et Chûya avait arrêté par le passé, celle qui avait été condamnée à mort pour avoir assassiné le mari de Vita. Mais c'était également l'amante de cette dernière. Le Double Noir apprit après l'arrestation de Vita et Nigel, que les deux femmes avaient prévu à deux de tuer le pauvre Harold Nicholson, afin de pouvoir s'enfuir ensemble. Des projets contrariés par l'intervention le duo mafieux, qui avait cru bien faire en rendant justice à un homme parti trop tôt.

Toutes les années suivantes, Vita avait prétendue être reconnaissante envers le Double Noir, tout en ruminant sa vengeance en parallèle. Elle y avait mêlé son propre fils, l'héritier de l'homme qu'elle avait fait assassiner et qui, n'ayant plus que sa mère, avait accepté de jouer les agents infiltrés.

Leur mission était simple. Trouver une occasion pour Nigel de débarquer au Japon, se rapprocher de Chûya qui était, à leurs yeux, le plus facile d'accès, et lui arracher les secrets du plus grand duo de criminels que la pègre n'ait jamais connu.

Après qu'ils eurent été démasqué, Vita et Nigel ne cherchèrent même pas à démentir ou à se justifier. Leur cause était noble selon eux. Et dans un sens, peut-être que c'était le cas. Dazai aurait sûrement pu faire la même chose que Vita. Par amour, il aurait brûlé et massacré tous ceux qui se trouvaient en travers de son chemin. De manière égoïste et irréfléchi, certes, mais c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait.

C'est ce qu'il se dit, alors que Chûya reposait endormi dans ses bras, entourés des draps de satin clair et défaits du lit du détective. Il le pensait. Il allait s'atteler à faire de la vie de cet homme, quelque chose de plus beau. Comme Chûya le faisait pour lui, par sa simple existence.


	22. Chapitre 16

**N°16**

 **Centre-ville de Yokohama. 20h45.**

Dazai Osamu sifflotait dans les rues animées de la ville, appréciant la brise singulière de ce début d'automne. La journée avait été rude. Passée entre la formation continue d'Atsushi, le bruit des paquets de bonbons froissés de Ranpo et les piaillements d'excitation de Naomi au moindre mouvement de Tanizaki, Dazai été épuisé.

La foule autour de lui paraissait bien moins bruyante que les bureaux de l'Agence. Il ne sortait que rarement en centre-ville depuis qu'il avait quitté la Mafia. Avant, il avait l'habitude de venir ici avec Odasaku et Ango pour se changer les idées, ou encore Chûya, lors de certaines missions. Le souvenir de ces instants lui pinça le cœur autant qu'il le lui réchauffa. Il était douloureux d'y repenser, pour autant c'était une vie dont il ne voudrait jamais se débarrasser.

Mais malgré cette ambiance douce et agréable, Dazai ne se sentait pas complètement à l'aise. Une présence lui pesait dans le dos. Il en était persuadé, ses sens de mafieux étaient en alerte mais il continua de marcher, attendant le moment propice pour lancer l'attaque. Qui que ce soit son futur assaillant, il ne le laisserait pas porter le premier coup.

Il se rendit intentionnellement dans une ruelle sombre et éloignée, afin d'épargner le futur spectacle aux locaux encore en promenade dans les environs. Il avança suffisamment pour que le bruit ambiant de la ville ne soit plus qu'un son étouffé, mais ne manqua pas d'entendre le claquement des talons qui traînait derrière lui. Sûrement une femme.

Las de marcher et considérant s'être assez éloigné, Dazai se retourna vivement, non sans manquer de dégainer le revolver qui traîner dans la poche de sa veste au passage. Il savait que l'Agence avait une politique anti-arme à feu mais ce dernier n'était là que pour assurer la sécurité du détective. Par respect pour Fukuzawa et les principes d'Odasaku, Dazai ne s'en servait plus pour tuer, mais blesser et seulement dans le cas où c'était nécessaire pour sa survie, ou celle de ses camarades.

Il s'attendait à tomber sur le visage froid et calculateur d'une femme assez sûre d'elle pour suivre un inconnu au milieu d'une ruelle étroite et délabrée. Mais, au contraire, c'est une expression tendue et légèrement apeurée qu'il découvrit. L'étrangère avait une peau lisse et sans défaut, des yeux grands et sombres, et des cheveux blonds cendrés. Elle était sûrement européenne. Allemande ou peut-être Française.

Il s'apaisa.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Enfin, je ... Veuillez m'excuser, c'est juste que ... Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolée.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est rien.

\- En réalité ... Vous ressemblez beaucoup à mon ancien compagnon.

\- Oh ? J'espère que vous vous êtes séparé en bons termes, sinon j'ai sûrement du souci à me faire, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Il ... Il est décédé, il y a quelques mois.

Dazai se figea sous la surprise. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se taise sur ce point.

\- Je vous prie de me pardonner, fit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire triste et fit un pas en arrière dans l'idée de faire demi-tour.

\- Vraiment désolée de vous avoir dérangé, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Aucun problème, Mademoiselle ...

\- Marguerite. Marguerite Yourcenar.

\- Enchanté.

Et avant même que la jolie française ait pu l'en empêcher, Dazai déposait sa main sur son bras dans un geste aussi réconfortant que respectueux. Et à l'instar de ce détective un peu farfelu ou encore du légendaire Fyodor Dostoevsky, la jeune Marguerite Yourcenar n'était pas en mesure de contrôler ses capacités surnaturelles.

Son pouvoir appelé « Les mémoires d'Hadrien », s'activa à l'instant même où les doigts de Dazai entrèrent en contact avec la peau découverte de son bras. Et opéra toute sa magie noire sur le cerveau du détective.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard..._

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 09h58.**

\- Mori ! Depuis quand est-ce que je dois passer par tes chiens de garde pour pouvoir te parler ? s'énerva Fukuzawa en mettant un premier pied dans le bureau de son ancien protégé.

\- Mon loup d'argent préféré ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? J'essaye de te joindre depuis quarante-huit heures ! Mais impossible de t'avoir !

\- Tu me flattes, Monsieur le directeur d'Agence. J'ignorais que je te manquais à ce point.

Loin d'être amusé par les allusions douteuses du parrain, Fukuzawa vint plaquer ses mains sur le bureau du plus haut placé de la Mafia, sans même avoir à se soucier des conséquences.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton petit manipulateur de gravité a fait à mon employé ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Ça dépend, j'imagine. On parle des faits d'il y a quatre ans ou de ceux de la semaine dernière ? Parce que la réponse peut-être très différente dans ce cas. Tu sais, ils ne se sont pas toujours détestés.

\- Épargne-moi tes réflexions, je suis très sérieux.

Face à la mine froncée de son ex-garde du corps, Mori reprit son sérieux et se leva de son siège pour être la hauteur de son interlocuteur.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- ... Attends. Pourquoi tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'être au courant ?

\- Peut-être, parce que je ne le suis pas. Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Fukuzawa se redressa et fixa Mori, comme à la recherche d'une trace de mensonge sur son visage. En vain. Quoi qu'il se passait le parrain n'était clairement pas au courant.

\- Est-ce que Chûya Nakahara pourrait faire quelque chose contre Dazai, sans que tu ne le lui aies expressément demandé ? chercha à savoir le directeur d'Agence.

\- Non. Chûya est quelqu'un d'impulsif, mais il ne ferait jamais rien à Dazai qui irait te conduire jusque dans mon bureau. Tu comptes m'expliquer ou pas ?

\- Dazai est revenu au boulot avant-hier et ... il était un peu ... différent.

\- Comment ça « différent » ?

\- Il l'avait complètement oublié.

\- Oublier qui ?

\- Chûya.

* * *

Atsushi plaqua une main sur son front, en se demandant ce qui leur avait pris d'emmener Dazai à cette rencontre. Fukuzawa pensait peut-être alors que ce serait une preuve des faits si jamais Mori ou Chûya venait à nier. Mais en attendant que leur directeur sorte de son entretien, lui et Kenji se retrouvaient à devoir gérer leur collègue suicidaire, devant les locaux de la Mafia.

\- On peut me rappeler ce qu'on fiche ici ? demanda Dazai en donnant un coup de pied dans un cailloux.

\- On attend que le patron sorte de son rendez-vous avec le parrain, répondit Atsushi.

\- Ils sont sûrement en train de s'entretuer à l'heure qu'il est. Peut-être que l'un d'eux est même déjà mort.

\- Ça ne devrait sûrement plus être long, le rassura le tigre-garou.

Ajoutez à cette situation compliquée, le sifflement joyeux de Kenji, et la scène était des plus ironique.

Cependant, sa petite mélodie improvisée ne suffit pas à masquer le grondement d'un moteur. Et la seconde suivante, un motard faisait son entrée en trombe devant la base. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre que le conducteur retire son casque pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Chûya Nakahara.

Atsushi se tendit instantanément. Bon sang, comment allait-il gérer ça ?

\- Foutue momie ambulante ! s'énerva le petit mafieux. Je savais que ça ne pouvait être que toi ! Mori ne m'aurait jamais rappelé en urgence pour autre chose que ta sale tête de maquereau ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Avant que Chûya ne puisse s'approcher plus, Atsushi se mit entre lui et Dazai.

\- Monsieur Nakahara, quel plaisir de vous revoir, lança le jeune détective avec une forte nervosité. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Hors de mon chemin, le tigre. J'ai une asperge à étrangler.

\- Non, arrêtez, il...

Trop tard. Atsushi sentit la présence de Dazai sans dos, probablement fier et souriant.

\- Ah, alors c'est vous le fameux Chûya Nakahara, lança ce dernier. Enchanté, moi, c'est Dazai Osamu, ancien capitaine de la Mafia Portuaire.

Chûya observa la main poliment tendue de son ex-coéquipier, les sourcils froncés sous la perplexité. Il se tourna vers Atsushi, en prenant soin d'ignorer Dazai.

\- C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague ? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh ... Monsieur Dazai ? Et si vous alliez vérifier la porte de derrière ? Peut-être que le patron est sorti par-là, ce serait idiot de le manquer.

Dazai était amnésique mais pas stupide, il savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour l'éloigner. Pour autant, il n'avait aucune réelle raison de rester à attendre ici. Et il s'ennuyait.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré.

Il gratifia Chûya d'un clin d'œil dont lui seul avait le secret, et d'un sourire ravageur qui ne manqua de faire honteusement rougir l'intéressé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ? s'énerva Chûya, une fois Dazai éloigné.

\- C'est une assez longue histoire, fit Atsushi en se grattant la nuque.

\- Non, pas du tout, rétorqua Kenji et son manque de subtilité. Elle n'est pas longue puisqu'on n'en connait pas tous les détails.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, on ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, reprit Atsushi. Mais lorsque Monsieur Dazai est arrivé au boulot hier matin, il vous avait ... complètement oublié.

Chûya sentit son cœur se briser, à l'image de ce jour où Dazai avait quitté la Mafia. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine comme si cela pouvait en apaiser la douleur. Le karma continuait donc de s'acharner sur lui, rappelant toute l'importance que cet abruti de suicidaire gardait dans sa vie, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait abandonné. Et à présent, oublié. Vie de merde.

\- Oublié ? Juste moi ?

\- De ce qu'on en sait, oui, répondit Atsushi. Juste vous.

\- Mais comment ?

\- On pense qu'il a été attaqué par un détenteur de pouvoir qui affecterait la mémoire. Mais c'est tout ce qu'on ...

\- Non, je veux dire ... Comment est-ce que vous avez découvert qu'il m'avait oublié, moi ?

Atsushi et Kenji échangèrent un regard gêné.

\- Monsieur Dazai a une photo de vous deux sur son bureau, expliqua le petit blond. Datant d'il y a six ans, alors que vous étiez encore dans la Mafia, ensemble.

Chûya savait parfaitement de quelle photo il s'agissait. C'était la seule qui existait d'eux. Il avait passé ces quatre dernières années à la rechercher pour pouvoir la brûler, après le départ de Dazai. Et à présent, il apprenait que c'était cet enfoiré qui l'avait emporté ? Pourquoi ? Quel plaisir avait-il à jouer les nostalgiques de cette façon, alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à l'abandonner aux griffes de la Mafia ?

\- En arrivant à l'Agence ce matin-là, poursuivit Atsushi, il a demandé d'où sortait cette photo et qui vous étiez.

\- On a d'abord cru qu'il plaisantait, expliqua Kenji. Alors on a simplement répondu qu'il était idiot de faire comme s'il pouvait oublier son ancien partenaire.

\- Et ? demanda Chûya.

Atsushi se mit à rougir et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Euh ... Il a simplement répondu qu'il ne se souvenait pas de vous, répliqua ce dernier.

\- Ah non, pas exactement, corrigea Kenji. En fait, il a dit qu'avec un visage comme le vôtre, il se souviendrait forcément de vous. Et qu'à moins que vous ne l'ayez éconduit, vous auriez même très certainement couché ensemble.

Le tigre-garou plaqua une nouvelle fois sa main sur son front en soupirant d'exaspération. Il allait sérieusement falloir apprendre à Kenji à filtrer ses pensées.

Le visage de Chûya se crispa en une grimace mêlée d'un dégoût factice et d'une gêne évidente.

\- Le fait est, reprit Atsushi, que c'est après plusieurs de ce genre de ... réflexions, qu'on a compris que cela n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie.

La réalité de la situation frappa Chûya de plein fouet et il fit de son mieux pour déglutir sans montrer toute la douleur que cela lui causait.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour rattraper les choses ? voulut-il savoir.

\- On lui a fait croire que c'est nous lui avions fait une blague, expliqua Kenji. Et que cette photo n'était qu'un montage. Lui, en tant que capitaine de la Mafia, face à vous, celui qui lui a succédé après son départ. Une sorte de ... passation de pouvoir façon Photoshop.

\- Whouah ... soupira Chûya.

Il glissa ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux, en essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations qui venaient de lui être confiées.

\- J'imagine que ce détenteur de pouvoir est un bienfaiteur dans le fond, fit-il dans un sourire faux. M'effacer de sa mémoire était sans doute la chose dont Dazai rêvait le plus en ce monde. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

Et alors Chûya eut juste le temps de leur tourner le dos, avant que les larmes contenues dans ses yeux ne se mettent à s'écouler le long de ses joues.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

 **Le Lupin. 21h32.**

C'était la cinquième soirée de la semaine que Chûya passait au bar le plus fréquenté de Yokohama, tout en se sentant terriblement seul. L'alcool miteux comme de haut de gammes, n'était pas la meilleure des compagnies quand il ne faisait que lui embuait l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il voie encore plus clairement le visage de Dazai que lorsqu'il était sobre.

Mais ce soir-là était celui de trop. La simple vue du liquide ambrée qui luisait dans son verre lui donnait envie de vomir. Il était assis sur le tabouret de ce bar depuis une heure et demi et n'avait toujours pas bu la moindre goutte.

Il se sentait engourdi, vide de toutes émotions. Plus aucune larme n'habitait son corps. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à pleurer, mais l'idée qu'il ait disparu à jamais de la vie de Dazai le rendait bien plus malheureux qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Sans pouvoir s'y accrocher physiquement, ce brun suicidaire et insupportable restait sa source de vie, le pilier qui l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Mais Chûya, n'était plus rien. Dix jours auparavant encore, il faisait partie de l'existence de Dazai, en tant que souvenir seulement, peut-être, mais au moins il était encore là. À présent, il n'était plus qu'un vague visage ancré sur une photographie qu'il pensait être un photomontage et qu'il avait sûrement déjà foutu à la poubelle. La seule trace de leur passé commun, envolée à cause d'une putain d'amnésie sortie de nulle part.

\- La place est prise ?

Chûya releva vivement la tête et se sentit rougir en découvrant les yeux de Dazai rivés sur lui, la main posée sur la chaise à ses côtés.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Il n'avait aucune envie que Dazai s'approche de lui, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de sortir de ce bar à coup d'insultes bien placées comme il l'aurait fait avant. Alors il laissa ce détective ingérable dont il était complètement fou se placer à ses côtés, tout en s'efforçant de garder les yeux rivés sur son verre.

\- Écoute ... Je suis désolé.

Chûya s'étonna de la douceur avec laquelle Dazai venait de s'exprimer. Il s'était excusé. L'homme qu'il avait connu ne lui aurait jamais formulé la moindre excuse, pour quoi que ce soit. Nouvelle preuve irréfutable que leur passé commun avait été enrayé de son esprit. De quoi donner davantage le tournis au jeune mafieux pourtant toujours sobre.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour ne pas me souvenir de toi.

Perplexe, Chûya fronça les sourcils. D'après, Atsushi et Kenji, ils lui avaient fait croire que lui et Dazai n'avaient jamais eu le moindre rapport, si ce n'est celui indirect d'avoir été son soi-disant successeur en tant que capitaine de la Mafia.

\- Comment est-ce que tu ... ?

\- Mes collègues m'ont tout raconté. Ils se sentaient mal de me voir reprendre ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne sont pas très fiers d'avoir menti, mais sur le moment, ils pensaient que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais vis-à-vis de toi, ça n'était pas correct.

\- Je m'en fiche.

C'était sans doute un peu trop sec, mais il ne supportait pas la présence de ce Dazai qui ne le connaissait même pas. Il avait toujours ce même sourire en coin qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser, ce même regard brûlant qui le faisait fondre, la même voix charmeuse qui le faisait rêver. Et pourtant, ce n'était plus vraiment Dazai.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? demanda le brun. À vouloir te plonger dans l'alcool ?

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mon verre est encore plein. Et je n'en suis qu'à mon premier.

\- Cette semaine ? Ou juste ce soir ?

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Sous une forte pression qu'il ne se sentait même pas exercer, le verre de Chûya explosa entre ses mains, éraflant ses gants et ses paumes de petites coupures.

\- Eh merde, soupira-t-il tandis que le whisky s'écoulait contre le bois du bar.

\- Laissez, je m'en occupe, déclara le barman.

Dazai lui offrit un signe de tête reconnaissant, comme s'il le connaissait. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, étant donné qu'il avait passé toute son adolescence ici en compagnie d'Odasaku et d'Ango. Raison pour laquelle le gérant proposait d'aider Chûya, plutôt que de le faire sortir du bar à coups de pieds.

Dazai prit ses mains entre les siennes et commença à le débarrasser de ses gants, pour venir retirer les quelques morceaux de verres incrustés dans sa peau. Sa minutie écœurait Chûya.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, déclara-t-il en essayant de dégager ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il simplement. De te faire souffrir.

\- Je ne souffre pas.

Le détective n'insista pas et poursuivit ses soins après que le barman lui ait apporté du désinfectant, des compresses et un bandage.

\- Est-ce que ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous ? demanda Dazai.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Aussi froid et ... impersonnel. J'ai cru comprendre que nous avions été partenaires. Le plus grand duo que la pègre n'ait jamais connu.

\- C'est du passé, déclara Chûya. Ou de la fiction. Tout dépend de si on se place de mon point de vue ou du tien.

\- On dirait que tu me reproches ma perte de mémoire. Comme si je l'avais cherché ...

\- Peut-être que c'est le cas.

Dazai releva ses yeux de la main blessé du plus petit pour se concentrer sur son visage. Chûya lui, baissa la tête, en prenant conscience de la manière dont il peinait à contenir ses émotions.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Chûya ?

\- ... Tu es parti. Tu t'es insinué jusque dans mes putains de veines, jusqu'à te rendre indispensable et à l'instant même où je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans toi, tu m'as abandonné aux mains de l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuses du pays ! Tu as choisi de t'en aller et de me rayer de tes contacts, alors oui : peut-être bien que tu as voulu tout ce qui arrive en ce moment ! Peut-être que ton cerveau, dont personne n'a jamais réussi à comprendre le foutu fonctionnement, a souhaité m'effacer et te débarrasser de ta pseudo culpabilité une bonne fois pour toute !

Épuisé après avoir laissé exploser toutes ses émotions, Chûya regretta immédiatement de s'être laissé importer. Il allait avoir l'air faible et il détestait ça.

\- ... Je suis désolé, répliqua simplement Dazai.

\- Bordel, arrête de t'excuser !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Chûya ? Je t'ai fait du mal ! Je n'ai pas besoin de retrouver la mémoire pour m'en rendre compte ! Et à moins que tu ne m'aies fait la pire crasse de ma vie, je suis certain que tu ne méritais pas ce que je t'ai fait subir. À ce stade de notre situation, te présenter mes excuses, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- Merde, pourquoi est-ce que tu le prends comme ça ? S'il ne s'agit que de la fin d'un partenariat de travail, pourquoi tu ... ?

\- J'étais amoureux de toi !

Chûya laissa échapper un rire nerveux après que cette déclaration eut enfin passé ses lèvres. L'avoir reconnu lui permettait de se sentir plus léger, néanmoins, c'était libérer plus de place à la douleur que Dazai lui causait par sa simple présence.

\- Et dire qu'il m'aura fallu six ans en ta compagnie, quatre ans de séparation et une amnésie pour pouvoir te l'avouer. C'est tellement plus facile de le dire maintenant que je suis sûre de ne pas entendre ton petit rire mesquin me répon...

Et en effet. Loin de se moquer de cette déclaration, Dazai prit vivement le visage de Chûya en coupe et l'embrassa avec passion. Le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public les obligeaient à se contenir, à rester dans l'acceptable, mais dieu savait combien ils rêvaient d'être seuls à cet instant précis.

C'était un baiser tendre et léger, au contraire de leur caractère enflammé, mais cela n'en restait pas moins merveilleux.

Dazai, taquin, mordilla la lèvre de Chûya, avant de la libérer. Le visage en feu suite à cet élan d'affection inopiné, le petit mafieux se sentit brûlant, tandis que Dazai plaquait son front contre le sien.

\- À défaut de t'avoir rendu heureux par le passé, j'aurais au moins pu t'offrir ça.

Chûya resta figé, tremblant sous les effets de cet incroyable instant qu'il venait de partager. Il avait rêvé de ce baiser des années durant, et Dazai venait de lui donner. Mais au contraire de ses espérances, cela ne marquait pas le début d'une relation, mais plutôt la fin de ce qu'il restait encore du Double Noir. C'est-à-dire : rien.

Et cela acheva de lui faire du mal.

\- Tu m'auras donc rendu fou, jusqu'au bout, soupira Chûya.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas fini de le faire.

Le roux osa relever ses yeux vers son ex-coéquipier, le cœur battant face à ce visage qu'il aimait tant.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup réapprendre à te connaître, déclara Dazai.

\- Pour qu'on se redéteste comme avant ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, pourquoi pas ?

Chûya osa lâcher un rire, tandis que son camarade achevait enfin de soigner sa blessure en enroulant le bandage blanc autour de sa main.

\- Mais j'aurais plutôt tendance à croire qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre si on faisait les efforts nécessaires. On a l'air d'avoir pas mal de points communs.

Il désigna le fameux bandage et à sa manière un peu loufoque, ceci parvient à apaiser un peu l'atmosphère. Peut-être que l'avenir qu'il envisageait et dans lequel ils se redécouvraient tous les deux, était possible. Chûya n'était pas contre l'idée de le découvrir.

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer, déclara ce dernier en grimaçant à la douleur de sa main.

\- Je peux te raccompagner ?

Avant même que Chûya ne puisse répondre, Dazai s'empressa de rajouter :

\- En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment.

\- Le Dazai que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille.

\- Si tu préfères que je flirte avec toi, ça me va très bien aussi, tu sais ?

Le roux se sentit rougir à nouveau et frappa l'épaule de son ancien partenaire.

Ils quittèrent le bar, le sourire aux lèvres, une vision éclaircie et plutôt prometteuse ce que pourrait être le futur. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres dans la fraîcheur du soir, un silence réconfortant autour d'eux ...

... que la sonnerie de portable de Chûya vint briser.

\- Merde, c'est Akutagawa. Je dois répondre.

Il décrocha, déjà inquiet de la mauvaise nouvelle que le jeune capitaine pourrait avoir à lui annoncer.

\- Allô ?

\- Alors ? roucoula la voix d'Akutagawa. Toi et Dazai, hein ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Oh, sérieusement ! Tu aurais quand même pu m'en parler !

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- Du fait que vous ressentiez quelque chose l'un pour l'autre.

Chûya se figea et commença à observer les environs à la recherche du manteau noir et singulier de son collègue dans la pénombre.

\- Est-ce que tu nous espionnes ? demanda le roux.

\- Ah, parce que vous êtes ensemble en ce moment ? Eh bien, je constate que Dazai n'a pas perdu de temps. À peine a-t-il retrouvé la mémoire qu'il se jette sur toi.

\- ... Comment ça « retrouver la mémoire » ?

Chûya reporta son attention sur le maquereau suicidaire qui se trouvait en face de lui et fronça les sourcils face à son air faussement coupable évident et le petit sourire insupportable qui plissait les coins de sa bouche.

\- Oui, répliqua Akutagawa comme une évidence. Il a retrouvé sa mémoire dans la matinée. Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non, il ne m'a rien dit du tout, hacha Chûya sans lâcher Dazai des yeux. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu es au courant de ça ?

\- C'est Atsushi qui me l'a dit.

\- Atsushi ? Et c'est de ma vie amoureuse que tu t'occupes ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Ça viendra.

Chûya raccrocha, laissant Akutagawa réfléchir à sa dernière phrase. Il avait une momie ambulante à massacrer, là, tout de suite. Et face au regard noir du plus petit, Dazai comprit qu'il était en assez mauvaise posture.

\- Attends ma limace, je peux t'expliquer, fit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? Tu as retrouvé la mémoire depuis des heures, mais tu as continué de jouer les amnésiques ?

\- J'étais venu au Lupin pour te le dire. Mais quand je t'ai vu comme ça, esseulé et déprimé, j'ai eu peur que tu te renfermes.

\- Je n'étais pas déprimé !

Dazai le regarda et attendit que Chûya réalise tout seul qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Ce dernier soupira, face à sa propre incrédulité.

\- Tu n'avais pas à jouer avec mes sentiments comme tu l'as fait, déclara-il.

\- Désolé, Chûya, mais c'était la seule façon de te faire réagir.

\- À propos de quoi ? Merde, tu t'es fichu de moi ! Tu m'as embrassé !

\- Et je risque de recommencer dans cinq secondes si tu ne te décides pas à me laisser parler.

Chûya envisagea presque de continuer à s'énerver pour que Dazai mette sa menace à exécution. Mais par fierté, il se retint.

\- Marguerite Yourcenar, lança le brun. C'est le nom de la femme qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire. Elle est venue à l'Agence pour tout nous expliquer après avoir reconnu ma photo dans un article de presse concernant une affaire de casse résolue que j'ai résolu la semaine dernière. C'est une jeune française dont le pouvoir ne s'est déclenché qu'il y a quelques mois. Elle ne le maitrise pas encore très bien, ni n'a réellement conscience de ce qu'il implique, si ce n'est que tous ceux qui rentre en contact physique avec elle perdent leurs souvenirs. Seulement, cela semble être temporaire. C'est sans doute exponentiel au temps que dure le contact.

Le mafieux écouta attentivement, tout en essayant d'assimiler le fait qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois fait berner par le maquereau. L'humiliation faisait battre le sang jusque dans ses oreilles, l'obligeant à se concentrer plus que de raison pour comprendre où Dazai voulait en venir. Il s'autorisa à poser une question.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu oublié que moi ?

Dazai se laissa aller à sourire triste, tout en glissant sa main droite dans le cou de son ancien partenaire. Chûya tressaillit, mais n'alla pas jusqu'à se dégager.

\- Le pouvoir de cette femme s'est déclenché à la mort de son mari, alors atteint d'une forme précoce d'Alzheimer. Une douleur que se traduit jusque dans son don : ses victimes oublient alors la personne qu'elles aiment le plus en ce monde.

Chûya écarquilla les yeux et essaya de déceler une trace de moquerie ou de pur mensonge dans le regard de Dazai. En vain. Ce crétin semblait sincère, ce qui n'aida en rien le petit roux à se détendre.

\- Arrête de te ficher de moi, furent les seuls mots qu'il réussit à prononcer.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Chûya, c'est très sérieux. J'ai vécu cette dernière semaine sans avoir la moindre idée de qui tu étais et maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, je peux t'assurer sur ma propre tombe que ces jours ont été les plus vides de ma vie.

Le détective passa sa main de libre autour de la taille de son compagnon et le rapprocha de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas oublier la douleur du coup de poing que tu m'as donné en guise de bonjour lors de notre première rencontre, ni la chaleur de ta paume contre la mienne lorsque nous avons vaincu Rimbaud et encore moins, la manière dont tu t'énerves contre moi chaque fois que je te taquine. Je ne veux pas oublier ces soirées passées au Lupin avec toi, ces missions que nous avons remportées ensemble, ces années entières que nous avons vécues côte à côte.

Dazai glissa le pouce de sa main droite sur la joue de Chûya, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais oublier ce visage qui a le fâcheux talent de me faire rêver. Je refuse que l'on t'efface à nouveau de ma mémoire. J'en ai besoin pour ne pas perdre la face, pour ne pas ...

Mais Chûya ne tint plus. Et à l'instar de cette satanée machine à bousiller les bandages, un peu plus tôt, il le coupa dans son discours. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds sans même se soucier de cette différence de taille qui le faisait tant complexer, et l'embrassa comme si ses derniers mots étaient la plus délicieuses des saveurs.

Dazai, ravi de cette initiative, plaqua le plus petit contre son torse, se souciant peu du monde qui les entourait. En dehors de cela, de cette sensation de plénitude qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir s'offrir mutuellement, tout était oubliable.

À bout de souffle, ils détachèrent l'un de l'autre, les jours rougies.

\- Je n'ai pas menti, dit Dazai. Je veux réapprendre à te connaître.

\- Ça me semble faisable, mais je t'interdis de te moquer à nouveau de moi comme ça, le menaça Chûya d'un air peu convaincant.

\- Et risquer de ne plus t'entendre me hurler ton amour au milieu d'un bar rempli de monde ? Tu rêves, ma limace.

\- Bon sang, et dire que si Akutagawa ne m'avait pas téléphoné pour avoir des détails croustillants, tu serais sans doute encore en train de jouer la comédie.

\- En parlant d'Akutagawa : comment a-t-il su que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire ?

\- Atsushi le lui a dit.

Le Double Noir se regarda et cela suffit à leur donner l'idée la plus sournoise du monde. Peut-être que la jeune Marguerite Yourcenar accepterait d'user de son pouvoir sur le jeune et aigri capitaine de la Mafia. Allez savoir si ce ne serait pas le visage du petit tigre-garou qui s'effacerait de sa mémoire.


	23. Chapitre 17 (première partie)

**N°17**

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 17h29**

Chûya Nakahara traversa les couloirs menant au bureau de Mori avec l'air solennel et froid que tous les membres de la Mafia lui connaissait. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la moquette chic et rougeoyante du bâtiment, et lui donnaient la sensation de s'y faire engloutir à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du bureau de son patron. Mori ne le convoquait que rarement, ce qui signifiait que, quelle que soit la demande qu'il allait lui formuler, c'était suffisamment important pour ne pas le faire par téléphone.

Il inspira vivement pour se charger d'un courage invisible et osa taper du poing contre la porte. Le jeune mafieux attendit l'approbation orale de Mori, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Comme c'était le cas, à raison de deux ou trois fois par mois, le parrain recevait des invités prestigieux qu'il accueillait avec tout le confort possible. Chûya ne fut donc pas surpris de découvrir quelques silhouettes installées aux côtés de Mori sur les divers canapés disposés dans la pièce. Seulement, il se figea en reconnaissant le visage d'un homme en particulier. Même si cela faisait des années, Chûya se souvint de lui comme si leur rencontre datait de la veille.

\- William Archer, souffla-t-il.

Le patron du réseau que Dazai et lui avait démantelé sept ans plus tôt. Celui-là même qui leur avait valu le surnom de Double Noir. Ils avaient réduit à néant ses trafics, tué une grande partie de ses hommes et achevé toute sa fortune. Que faisait-il ici ? Après tout ce temps ... Et à boire le thé comme un convive de marque auprès de l'homme qui avait ordonné sa destruction quelques années auparavant ?

\- Ravi de vous revoir, Monsieur Nakahara.

Son ton ne résonnait pas de haine, ni d'envie de vengeance. C'était une affirmation sincère, ce qui n'aida en rien Chûya à se détendre. À quoi jouait-il ? Le roux se tourna vers son patron d'en l'idée d'obtenir des réponses et Mori daigna enfin intervenir en reposant sa propre tasse de liquide fumant sur la table basse qui le séparait d'Archer et de ses hommes.

\- Chûya, tu te souviens sans doute du Cercle ? Cette organisation contre laquelle nous œuvrions il y a quelques temps ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit l'intéressé, toujours sur la méfiance.

\- Monsieur Archer a tenu à nous rencontrer pour nous faire part de certaines ... revendications.

Chûya comprit. Mori était en position de faiblesse. Il avait sans doute accepté de recevoir Archer parce qu'il le pensait encore dans un état pitoyable après le démantèlement de son réseau. Mais sept ans s'étaient écoulés et contrairement à ce que Mori avait dû croire, Archer avait eu le temps de se refaire. Il était facile de le deviner d'après la carrure et le professionnalisme de ses nouveaux hommes de main, le costume sur mesure qu'il portait et la posture droite et la mine confiante qu'il arborait.

Même si l'attitude d'Archer ne libérait aucune forme d'animosité, cette rencontre sentait clairement les représailles.

\- Votre partenaire n'est pas avec vous ? demanda soudain le chef du Cercle.

À cette question, pourtant simple, Chûya eut l'impression de sentir son cœur se déchirer. Il avait connu William Archer et sa clique avec Dazai, à une époque où il ne lui serait même jamais venu à l'esprit d'envisager l'avenir sans lui. Où il se croyait indissociable de ce maquereau suicidaire, bousilleur de bandages. Il lui manquait tellement ... À tel point qu'il en souffrait encore chaque fois que quelqu'un en faisait mention.

\- Il a choisi d'explorer de nouveaux horizons, répondit-il après avoir ravalé le nœud dans sa gorge.

\- Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé vous revoir tous les deux. Vous faisiez une sacrée équipe.

C'est ce que je croyais aussi ... eut envie de répliquer Chûya.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

\- Je crois qu'il est grand temps de revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a sept ans.

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire, l'interrompit Chûya. Mon ancien partenaire et moi, nous avions des ordres. Vous représentiez une menace pour notre organisation, nous avons fait ce qu'il nous semblait nécessaire pour nous sécuriser.

Loin d'être intimidé par le côté autoritaire du jeune mafieux, William Archer lâcha un sourire convaincu comme un mentor fier de son élève.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour remuer de douloureux souvenirs. Vous et votre parrain avez pu vous rendre compte de ma remontée. J'ai retrouvé ma gloire d'autrefois.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

\- Chûya, le réprimanda Mori, le regard sévère.

Le roux se redressa et s'efforça de ravaler sa colère. Mais ramener Dazai sur le tapis était bien la dernière chose qu'Archer aurait dû faire. La douleur de son départ pourtant vieux de quatre ans fusait jusque dans ses veines et l'empêchait de réfléchir avant de parler. La simple présence de cet homme dans ce bureau lui rappelait sa vie passée d'avec Dazai et le rendait dingue.

\- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, Mori. Après tout, nous allons être amené à nous côtoyer plus que de raison, si Monsieur Nakahara accepte de se montrer coopératif.

\- Comment ça ?

Mori baissa les yeux vers le sol et Chûya sut à ce simple geste que la tournure de la discussion n'allait pas lui plaire. Archer replia l'une de ses jambesd par-dessus la seconde et s'afficha fièrement sur ce canapé qui n'était pas le sien.

\- Il se trouve que mes affaires ont mieux repris que je ne le croyais. Si bien que, sept ans après notre petit rapport de forces, je suis à la tête de l'organisation la plus puissante d'Angleterre.

\- En quoi est-ce que cela me concerne ?

\- J'ai désormais de quoi faire tomber la Mafia, en réponse au démantèlement que j'ai subi par votre faute en premier lieu. Oh, je dois bien avouer que l'idée d'être à nouveau confronté au Double Noir me faisait quelque peu frissonner, mais maintenant que je sais que ce duo si atypique n'est plus ... Je me sens beaucoup plus rassuré.

Chûya serra les poings. Que ce type mentionne encore une fois de Dazai et il doutait être capable de se contrôler. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'une époque dont il ne savait rien, de ce partenariat révolu ...

\- Vous comptez vous venger, alors ? Et quoi ? C'est tout ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas de talent particulier pour la rancune, annonça Archer.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

\- Une alliance.

Chûya écarquilla les yeux et reporta son attention sur Mori. Mais le parrain évitait encore et toujours son regard, visiblement tout aussi réticent que lui à laisser Archer continuer son discours.

\- La Mafia Portuaire est puissante, poursuivit l'homme. Et même si j'ai davantage de forces armées que vous, je préfère m'en faire un allié plutôt qu'un ennemi.

\- Par quel moyen ? Un pacte de sang ? Un sacrifice humain ?

\- Non, non, fit-il en riant légèrement. Rien de tout cela.

\- Alors où est l'arnaque ?

William Archer fixa Mori comme pour savoir s'il souhaitait annoncer lui-même la nouvelle à son à son protéger. En vain. Le parrain resta silencieux, ce qui ne rassura en rien Chûya. Quoi que le leader du Cercle ait à lui proposer, Mori n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec. Il était piégé, coincé face à une organisation à la puissance plus grande que la sienne et en demande de réparation pour un conflit vieux de sept ans.

\- Par le mariage.

Chûya crut s'étouffer sur sa propre langue. Il eut envie de rire, mais en voyant la mine très sérieuse d'Archer et celle décomposée de son patron, il comprit que cela n'avait rien d'une blague.

\- Attendez, vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

\- Pas du tout. Nous avons des valeurs et nous tenons à faire les choses correctement.

\- Avec un mariage forcé ? Vous vous êtes cru au Moyen-Âge ?

\- C'est un engagement sûr. Le meilleur élément de la Mafia Portuaire avec le meilleur élément du Cercle.

\- Je refuse de ...

\- Chûya, s'il te plait.

Jamais le jeune homme n'avait entendu une telle détresse dans la voix du parrain. Mori avait un fusil invisible collé à la tempe. William Archer avait renfloué son business au point de leur planter une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Et Chûya était visiblement le seul à pouvoir apaiser les tensions de ce fou furieux qui, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire, était avide de vengeance.

\- On n'a pas le choix, murmura Mori.

Et dans un sens, il avait sans doute raison. Car si Archer venait à se retournait contre eux, ce n'est pas seulement Mori qui en pâtirait. Akutagawa, Tachihara, Kôyô, Gin, Hirotsu, Higuchi, ils y passeraient tous, les uns après les autres.

Chûya ne le supporterait pas ...

\- Vous feriez mieux d'écouter votre patron, lui conseilla Archer.

Le roux déglutit avec peine et eut du mal à masquer les tremblements de ses poings serrés.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Vous engagez auprès d'un membre du Cercle. Dans ce cas précis, Elizabeth. Ma propre fille. Il n'est pas de meilleur choix pour vous, vous verrez. Elle est magnifique.

Mais elle n'avait sans doute ni le sourire charmeur, ni les boucles brunes, ni le regard ambré, ni les tendances suicidaires du celui qui le hantait véritablement. Non ... Aussi magnifique pouvait être cette Elizabeth, elle n'était pas Dazai.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard ..._

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu. 22h46**

Dazai profitait de son jeudi soir, affalé sur le canapé de son salon, face à un vieux polar français auquel il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Pour autant, il ne changeait pas de chaîne. Cette langue l'apaisait. Elle lui rappelait Chûya. À l'époque de leur partenariat, il adorait le taquiner jusqu'à le faire jurer dans cette linguistique si douce et poétique.

Si Chûya était là, il pourrait lui expliquer si l'homme au cigare était un baron de la drogue, protagoniste du film ou un simple flic, personnage secondaire. Ou peut-être était-il le méchant ? Dazai n'en savait rien. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

Cette soirée marquait la cinquième année depuis qu'il avait quitté la Mafia Portuaire. Dans un sens, il se réjouissait de sa nouvelle vie à l'Agence, à faire le bien autour de lui et à sauver des âmes esseulées comme celle d'Atsushi. Mais le frisson et la dangerosité propre à son ancienne organisation lui manquaient parfois. Au même titre qu'un certain petit homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus à couper le souffle.

Il sursauta presque en entendant quelqu'un venir toquer à sa porte et se leva nonchalamment, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'existait qu'une seule personne en ce monde qui connaissait son adresse et il s'extasia d'ores et déjà à la perspective d'une soirée en compagnie de son ancien partenaire. Enfin, une partie de lui. Chûya était forcément ivre pour passer outre sa fierté et venir sur le pas de sa porte.

Mais lorsque Dazai ouvrit, c'est un Chûya plutôt sobre et sérieux qu'il découvrit. Les yeux d'abord rivés au sol, le roux eut beaucoup de mal à regarder son hôte. Il redressa la bouteille de Pétrus qu'il tenait dans sa main et demanda :

\- Tu as de quoi l'ouvrir ?

\- ... Allez, rentre.

Une demi-heure et quelques gorgées de vin à même le goulot plus tard, Chûya était étendu sur le canapé de son ancien partenaire, la tête sur ses genoux. L'esprit légèrement engourdi par l'alcool, il ne se souciait que peu de cette position. Au contraire, il se détendait sans mal sous les caresses légères que Dazai osait prodiguer à ses cheveux roux éparpillés sur ses cuisses. Pour le moment, tout ce que Chûya voulait, c'était oublié. Oublié la Mafia et la soi-disant haine qu'il ressentait pour Dazai. Le lendemain matin, il pourrait le détester à nouveau. Mais pour le moment, il appréciait la fraîcheur de ses doigts contre son cuir chevelu et la brûlure de l'alcool contre les parois de sa gorge.

\- Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda Dazai.

\- Non.

\- Très bien. Mais si tu ne me parles pas, je n'ai pas de raison de parler non plus. Et si je ne parle pas, je vais chanter. Et si je chante ...

\- Ça va, ça va. J'ai compris.

Il se redressa légèrement pour boire une dernière gorgée et déposa la bouteille sur la table basse. Pour autant, il vint rapidement reposer la tête sur les genoux du suicidaire et plongea ses yeux sur le plafond. Il soupira longuement, en essayant de faire abstraction de l'angoisse qui lui broyait les entrailles.

\- Je vais me marier.

\- Tu me touches, ma limace. Mais si on se faisait un restaurant avant, plutôt ?

\- Je suis très sérieux, Dazai.

Le brun cessa de sourire en comprenant combien la situation de se prêtait pas à la plaisanterie. Il se redressa à son tour et pencha la tête vers son acolyte. Il posa deux doigts sous son menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Chûya, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- ... Tu te souviens de William Archer ?

Évidemment qu'il s'en souvenait.

La nuit du démantèlement restait l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs de la Mafia. Elle marquait le début du Double Noir, pas seulement en tant que nom, mais en tant que duo véritable. Car c'est ce soir-là que Chûya avait osé user de sa Corruption pour la première fois. Cela avait été la plus belle preuve de confiance que Dazai aurait pu espérer obtenir de sa part.

À côté de cela, il avait aussi réentendu parler de William Archer de la bouche de Fukuzawa, quelques mois plus tôt. L'homme avait, parait-il, remonté la pente après avoir disparu de la circulation pendant sept ans, et travaillait désormais dans un business des plus tordus. Basé en Angleterre, c'était malheureusement un cas qui n'était pas du ressort de l'Agence.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il simplement.

\- Il est venu à la Mafia, il y a quelques semaines, déclara Chûya.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Faire l'étalage de sa toute nouvelle puissance, en majeure partie.

Chûya s'interrompit et Dazai sentit l'angoisse du plus petit comme si c'était la sienne. Cette conversation commença à lui faire peur.

\- Il a menacé de détruire la Mafia si je n'acceptais pas sa proposition d'alliance, avoua le roux.

\- Attends, attends. Il veut faire ça ... par le mariage ?

\- Plutôt ironique comme situation, non ?

Tous les sens de Dazai s'alarmèrent face à cette nouvelle. Chûya n'avait sans doute pas la moindre idée de la gravité de la situation, du tranchant qu'avait le couteau que William Archer avait placé sous sa gorge avec cette demande.

\- Sa propre fille, tu te rends compte ? poursuivit le mafieux. Une certaine Elizabeth. Magnifique, pour autant que je sache. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vue.

Il rit sans joie.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave au fond, continua-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une formalité, un bout de papier. Il n'a pas spécifié que je doive quitter le Japon pour aller vivre en Angleterre alors ... Peut-être qu'on se ne verra qu'à raison d'une ou deux fois par an, elle et moi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, soupira Dazai en proie à la panique.

Chûya se releva en position assise et observa son ancien partenaire sans comprendre.

\- Eh. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir l'air malheureux. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas finir enchaîné à une personne dont tu ne sais rien pour la survie de ton organisation.

\- William Archer n'attend pas qu'un simple mariage de cette alliance.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Est-ce que tu as seulement la moindre idée de comment il en est venu à récupérer sa fortune d'antan ?

Chûya pesa la question quelques secondes. Le trafic de drogues était la marque de fabrique d'Archer à l'époque du Double Noir. Le jeune mafieux n'avait jamais réfléchi au fait qu'il ait pu se plonger dans un autre business que celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Dazai ?

Le brun passa une main furtive dans ses cheveux. Chûya était bien l'un des rares, si ce n'est le seul, à savoir que ce geste était signe de stress ultime chez le suicidaire. Il n'était que peu de fois où il l'avait vu dans un tel état, preuve que la situation était plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Fukuzawa m'a parlé du retour d'Archer au Japon, il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Après sa déchéance d'il y a sept ans, il le pensait revenu à une vie tranquille et simplement en visite, donc il n'y avait pas tant lieu de s'inquiéter de sa présence. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est reparti pour l'Angleterre que nos informateurs du Département nous ont appris ses nouvelles manigances.

\- Lesquelles ? demanda Chûya, à bout de patience.

\- Il était reparti en Europe, ce n'était plus de notre ressort, cela ne nous concernait pas, soupira Dazai plus pour lui-même que pour son ex-coéquipier.

\- Bordel, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe enfin ?

Le détective releva enfin la tête vers Chûya et examina chaque trait de son visage avant d'oser lui répondre.

\- Il fait dans les expériences et le trafic de supers-pouvoirs.

Chûya resta coi face à cette révélation. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

\- Comme un genre de ... trafic d'esclave ?

\- Un peu. Il vend des jeunes aux capacités surnaturelles aux grands noms d'Europe pour les mettre à leur service.

\- Quel rapport avec le mariage ?

Dazai le fixa longuement, comme si la réponse à cette question se trouvait dans ses yeux. Et peut-être que c'était le cas. Car rien qu'en le regardant, Chûya comprit et en eut l'estomac retourné.

\- Tu as parlé d'expériences ... murmura-t-il.

\- Elisabeth Archer est la plus grande des manipulatrices de temps que le monde n'ait jamais connu, expliqua Dazai. Et toi ...

\- Et moi le plus grand des manipulateurs de gravité ...

Chûya eut une soudaine envie de vomir. Contrôler le temps et l'espace, serait le plus grand don que ce monde ait jamais connu.

\- Il veut qu'on ait des enfants, comprit-il. Pour créer des combinaisons de pouvoirs.

\- Et pouvoir les revendre à prix d'or aux plus offrants. Les détenteurs de pouvoirs sont la nouvelle arme de ce monde. Plus puissante sera la prochaine génération, mieux Archer aura atteint son but et ...

Le roux leva une main pour faire signe à Dazai de se taire. Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. C'était déjà bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il n'avait pas seulement été forcé de se fiancer à une femme dont il ne savait rien, tout en étant amoureux d'un autre. Non, il avait été traité comme un objet, du bétail dont le corps n'était rien de plus qu'une machine à produire allez savoir ce qu'Archer et son cerveau de tordu voulaient.

Il n'était effectivement par rare, de ce qu'il en savait, que des enfants héritent de la combinaison de pouvoirs de leurs parents. Cela les rendait d'autant plus dangereux que la moyenne, mais en général, ils étaient pris en charge suffisamment tôt et le gouvernement veillait à la bonne tenue de ces quelques cas.

Mais ce n'était pas la vie que Chûya voulait mener. En dehors du fait qu'il ne se voyait absolument pas procréer avec cette Elisabeth, ou une quelconque autre femme, il n'accepterait jamais le fait qu'on lui retire son enfant pour le vendre à dieu seul sait quel pervers.

L'air vint à lui manquer. Il était en pleine crise de panique et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de respirer.

\- Chûya, calme-toi. Respire.

Impossible. L'avenir obscure que William Archer lui avait prévu défilait sous ses yeux comme un mauvais film apocalyptique, l'empêchant de se détendre. Et au fond, peut-être était-ce mieux de mourir étouffé que de vivre ce cauchemar.

Mais le destin en décida autrement, lorsque Dazai vint l'envelopper de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Son corps était frais et puissant et la douceur de son souffle contre sa peau, lui redonna un semblant d'oxygène, comme s'il lui avait insufflé un regain d'énergie.

D'abord figé sous la surprise, puis se refusant à bouger par simple fierté, Chûya finit par s'abandonner à ce contact dont il avait secrètement envie depuis des années. Il s'accrocha à Dazai comme à sa dernière parcelle de vie. Assez ironique pour un suicidaire ?

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas de cette vie.

\- Ça va aller, je te promets de tout faire pour te sortir de cette situation.

\- Et quel pouvoir est-ce que tu peux bien prétendre avoir pour ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais moi, vivant, je te jure que tu n'épouseras pas cette femme.

\- Vivant ? répéta Chûya dans un rire jaune. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

\- Tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réponse de la part de son ancien collègue. Mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère.

Pour appuyer ses mots, Dazai déposa son front contre le sien.

\- Pour quelle autre raison serais-je encore là, sinon ?

 **À suivre ...**


	24. Chapitre 17 (deuxième partie)

**N°17**

 **DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 08h29.**

\- Je suis désolé, Dazai. Mais c'est non.

Le brun sentit ses bras tendus se mettre à trembler. Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait pu envisager que Fukuzawa puisse refuser. Pour lui, il était évident qu'ils devaient agir, que cette situation les concernait au moins autant que la Mafia Portuaire. Mais dans la logique des choses, c'était loin d'être le cas. À part Dazai, aucun membre de l'Agence n'était impliqué de près ou de loin à cette histoire et la sécurité de la ville et de ses habitants n'étant nullement en danger, les détectives armés n'avaient pas la moindre raison de s'y mêler.

Pourtant, Dazai n'en démordait pas.

\- Alors, il faut rester là ? Sans rien faire ?

\- Nous avons contacté nos collègues de France, d'Angleterre et de Russie, pour les prévenir. De ce que l'on en sait, ce sont les territoires principalement touchés par le commerce d'Archer. Mais ce qu'il trafique en dehors du Japon, n'est pas de notre juridiction.

\- Il est en lien direct pour notre pays, au contraire ! Si Chûya et cette Elizabeth vont au bout de ses plans tordus, ils seront rapidement parents de l'être le plus puissant que cette Terre n'ait jamais portée ! Lequel sera revendu au plus offrant et probablement utilisé à des fins criminelles ! Vous comptez attendre qu'il soit trop tard pour agir ?

Jamais Dazai ne se serait permis de parler ainsi à son patron si la situation ne lui avait pas paru aussi critique. Il sentait la panique bouillir un peu plus dans ses veines, à mesure qu'il se savait en train de perdre l'avantage.

Fukuzawa comprenait la détresse de son employé et contrairement à ce que Dazai devait penser, lui octroyer un refus était loin de le réjouir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre par la positive et l'aider, mais il y avait bien trop de risques inutiles adjacents pour cela.

\- Je ne peux pas commander à Yosano, Kunikida, Ranpo et les autres, de s'engager dans un combat qui n'a même pas commencé, et encore moins pour un membre de la Mafia Portuaire, expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas qu'un simple mafieux ! Il est mon ...

Dazai s'interrompit de lui-même, en prenant conscience de ce qu'il allait dire. Rien. Chûya n'était plus rien pour lui. Du moins, officiellement. Plus aucun titre quel qu'il soit, ne les reliait l'un à l'autre depuis plus de quatre ans. Ami ? Collègue ? En réalité, c'est à peine s'ils pouvaient se considérer comme ennemis. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'en apparence.

À l'intérieur, Dazai brûlait de sentiments contradictoires pour son petit porte-chapeau. Et quoi qu'en pensait leur entourage, ou même Chûya lui-même, le détective ne l'avait jamais complétement abandonné.

\- Il est mon partenaire, termina-t-il.

Et alors, pour ce qui sembla être la première fois aux yeux de Dazai, Fukuzawa esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Alors, je ne m'en fais pas pour lui, déclara le patron de l'Agence. Tu trouveras un moyen de le sauver. Avec ou sans notre intervention. Après tout, le Double Noir n'a jamais eu besoin de personne d'autre que de lui-même pour s'en sortir, je me trompe ?

Dazai devait bien lui accorder cela. Son patron avait raison. Il n'était pas de duo plus débrouillard que celui qu'il formait autrefois avec Chûya. Seulement, après quatre ans de séparation, étaient-ils toujours aussi indestructibles ? Les choses avaient forcément changé, et pourtant, le détective se refusait à imaginer qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver son ancien coéquipier. Il était prêt à tout pour le sortir de cette impasse, qu'il y laisse sa peau ou pas.

Mais Fukuzawa était aussi juste sur ce point : c'était une affaire qu'il devait régler sans y mêler ses collègues de l'Agence. William Archer était quelqu'un de suffisamment dangereux pour s'en prendre à eux, s'ils s'impliquaient d'une quelconque manière au sabotage de son plan diabolique.

\- Au fond, je suis sûr que tu as déjà réfléchi à un moyen de le sauver, dit Fukuzawa.

\- Effectivement ... Mais je crains que cela ne le rebute davantage que l'idée d'accepter ce mariage arrangé.

\- Alors à toi de te montrer convaincant.

C'était ce qu'il allait faire. Le mariage de Chûya était prévu six jours plus tard et il n'y avait plus aucune minute à perdre. Que le petit mafieux roux soit d'accord avec la proposition de Dazai ou non, c'était sans doute la seule solution pour l'épargner de ce plan tordu.

Le détective s'efforça de relativiser, comme il le faisait toujours pour masquer les apparences et se pencha respectueusement vers Fukuzawa.

\- Merci pour vos conseils, patron. Mais si vous le permettez, j'aurais tout de même un petit service à vous demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez contacter votre ami français qui est venu vous rendre visite à l'Agence, il y a un an ? Monsieur Verne, je crois.

\- Jules ? Oui, j'imagine que je peux l'appeler. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de son pouvoir.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard._

 **Ruelle de Yokohama. 00h37.**

Chûya se dandinait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre en pestant contre le manque de ponctualité légendaire de Dazai. Minuit trente ce n'était pas minuit trente et sept minutes, encore moins lorsque le rendez-vous était programmé dans une ruelle sombre de la ville, à une heure où la majorité des habitants étaient encore endormis.

Mais le jeune mafieux devait le reconnaître, le retard de Dazai n'était qu'un prétexte au défoulement dont il avait désespérément besoin. Son mariage arrangé aurait lieu quatre jours plus tard, et il n'était pas davantage prêt à cela que deux mois auparavant, lorsqu'Archer était venu lui commander de prendre la main de sa fille. Il mourrait d'angoisse à chaque seconde qui le rapprochait de cette cérémonie et il était bien mal venu, même de sa part, de se servir de Dazai et de ses défauts comme d'un punching-ball, face à sa propre incompétence. S'il en avait le courage seulement, il quitterait la Mafia Portuaire pour se sortir de cette affaire. Mais au-delà d'une question de bravoure, ce serait également l'acte le plus égoïste du monde. Une menace silencieuse planait dangereusement au-dessus de la tête de Kôyô, Akutagawa, Gin, Tachihara et toutes ces autres personnes auxquels Chûya tenait terriblement. C'était la mort assurée pour chacun d'eux, s'il lui prenait l'envie de jouer les déserteurs et il préférait encore passer le reste de sa vie enchaîné à une femme qu'il n'aimerait jamais, plutôt que de se voir priver de sa seule famille.

Il commençait à se faire à l'idée. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne croyait que très moyennement au fait que Dazai ait trouvé une solution miracle à son problème, comme il l'avait prétendu par téléphone. Chûya n'avait eu qu'à entendre le léger soubresaut dans sa voix au moment de l'annonce pour savoir que ce qu'il avait prévu, n'avait rien de miraculeux. Mais par souci de garder espoir, le petit roux avait accepter discuter de ce plan avec son ancien partenaire. Enfin, ils en discuteraient seulement si ce dernier se décidait à arriver.

\- Chûya !

Enfin, il se montrait. Même s'il chercha par tous les moyens à le masquer, le mafieux fut soulagé de voir ce maquereau suicidaire débarquer. Depuis son départ impromptu de la Mafia, Chûya avait une forte peur de l'abandon, et cela se traduisait jusque dans les quelques minutes de retard d'un simple rendez-vous.

\- Tu as vu l'heure ? s'énerva-t-il plus pour se décharger d'un poids que par envie de crier.

\- Désolé ma limace, mais j'attendais quelqu'un.

Chûya fronça les sourcils, avant de réaliser que Dazai n'était pas venu seul. Derrière lui, un homme au look un peu débraillé, de l'âge de Mori, sans doute, se tenait à moitié endormi.

\- Pardonnez mon retard, monsieur Nakahara, s'excusa l'inconnu. Mais en France, il est à peine huit heures du matin et j'avoue ne pas avoir entendu tout de suite le réveil que j'avais programmé sur ma table de chevet.

\- De chez vous ? En France ? Mais ...

Cela signifiait donc que cet homme se trouvait encore à son domicile quelques minutes plus tôt ? Le petit roux avait beau faire tous les calculs du monde, il était pratiquement sûr qu'aucune personne normalement constituée ne pouvait passer de l'Europe à l'Asie en si peu de temps. À moins que ...

\- Chûya, je te présente, Jules Verne, déclara Dazai. C'est un ami de Fukuzawa.

\- Ravi, répliqua simplement Chûya sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Pareillement. Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais retourner dormir, alors si on pouvait faire ça rapidement.

\- Faites, lança joyeusement Dazai. Plus vite on y est, plus vite cette histoire sera derrière nous. On se retrouve dans vingt-quatre heures, comme convenu. Et ne soyez pas en retard cette fois.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Sans même prendre la peine d'expliquer les choses à son compagnon du moment, Dazai prit la main de Chûya dans la sienne et lui offrit un sourire aussi peu crédible que rassurant. Le mafieux se sentit nerveux.

\- Dazai, c'est quoi ce délire ?

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Pas du tout.

C'était terriblement faux. Mais à question stupide, réponse stupide. Évidemment qu'il lui faisait confiance, autrement il ne lui aurait même pas parlé de cette histoire de mariage. Et à en juger par le regard presque tendre que Dazai lui lança, il le savait parfaitement.

À cet instant précis, ledit Jules Verne fit tout l'étalage de son pouvoir baptisé « Le tour du monde en 80 jours », et ouvrit un étrange portail teinté de couleurs vives et attrayantes.

\- On part en voyage de noces, déclara soudainement le détective.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Mais comme Chûya aurait pu s'en douter, Dazai se garda bien de lui répondre et se contenta de l'entraîner à l'intérieur du portail.

* * *

 **Centre-ville de Copenhague. 08h12.**

\- Le Danemark ? Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?

\- Baisse d'un ton, ma limace. Je ne suis pas certain que les Danois apprécient d'entendre un petit japonais leur hurler dans les oreilles de si bon matin.

\- Je suis parfaitement calme !

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il s'évertuait à se répéter comme par espoir que cela devienne vrai. Mais en réalité, il était complétement perdu. Que faisaient-ils ici tous les deux ? Pourquoi Dazai avait commandé à ce fameux Jules Verne d'user de son pouvoir téléportation pour les faire atterrir en Europe ? En quoi est-ce que cela allait régler ses problèmes ? Tout autant de questions auxquelles Dazai refusait de répondre.

Ils déambulaient dans le centre-ville de Copenhague depuis près de vingt minutes et les rues s'éveillaient doucement, au son des transports en commun, des travailleurs en chemin vers le boulot et aux cloches des magasins qui commençaient à ouvrir.

\- Ah ! C'est là ! déclara soudain Dazai.

\- Là, quoi ?

Mais à l'instar de ses premières interrogations, il n'obtint que le silence. Déjà le détective s'était élancé vers une boutique que la commerçante venait à peine de déverrouiller. Pauvre femme. Avoir Dazai en guise de premier client était bien la dernière façon dont il fallait commencer une journée.

Chûya le suivit malgré lui, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire d'autre et réalisa, une fois devant la façade, qu'il s'agissait d'une bijouterie. Mais que pouvait-il ficher là-dedans ? Par curiosité et agacement, le manipulateur de gravité pénétra à son tour à l'intérieur et retrouva son camarade de voyage penché sur l'une des vitrines, les yeux rivés sur des ...

 _Attendez._

\- Dazai, qu'est-ce que tu ... ?

\- Ah, mon amour ! Viens, je pense avoir trouvé ce qu'il nous faut !

Chûya se sentit honteusement rougir en entendant ce surnom sorti de nulle part et se demanda un instant si Dazai ne parlait pas à quelqu'un d'autre. La probabilité qu'il soit juste devenu complètement fou était tout de fois plus plausible.

Sous la surprise, Chûya peina à s'exécuter et rejoignit Dazai à pas lent et mal assuré, une boule de nœud coincée dans la gorge. Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux tout du long, comme si son visage comportait les réponses à ses questions. Mais le brun restait impénétrable et se contentait de sourire avec légèreté.

Arrivé à hauteur de son ancien partenaire, Chûya le sentit passer un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Un frisson le parcourut du haut de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. À quoi jouait cet abruti de maquereau ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda Dazai.

Chûya baissa les yeux sur l'objet de sa question et il sentit son visage s'enflammer davantage en comprenant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lors de son premier coup d'œil. C'était bien des alliances qui reposaient dans un écrin, posé sur la vitrine. Deux anneaux en argent aussi simples qu'élégants.

Face à son silence, Dazai resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser inattendu sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Veuillez l'excuser, déclara-t-il à l'intention de la vendeuse. C'est sûrement l'émotion.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, répondit-elle. Pour quand aura lieu la cérémonie ?

\- Oh non, il n'y aura rien de tout cela. Rien que les formalités à l'hôtel de ville en fin de matinée.

\- La discrétion a son charme, elle aussi, reconnut la jeune femme.

Toujours immobile, c'est à peine si Chûya entendait leur conversation, les yeux rivés sur ces anneaux métallisés. Que se passait-il ? Il eut du mal à retrouver sa concentration, alors que Dazai prenait son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui.

\- Alors, ils te plaisent ? lui demanda-t-il.

Ce fut ensuite dans les yeux de Dazai que Chûya se perdit. Ces derniers, sombres et intenses, semblaient lui commander de jouer le jeu, de lui faire confiance. Car c'était à ce point qu'ils se comprenaient : en un regard seulement.

Mais toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, le mafieux se contenta de hocher fébrilement la tête. Ce à quoi Dazai lui sourit.

\- Parfait.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Dazai. Mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée.

Chûya aurait sans doute été choqué de l'entendre formuler des excuses, s'il n'était pas déjà abasourdi par toutes les explications que venait enfin de lui fournir son compagnon de route.

Assis à la sortie d'un parc en attendant l'heure fatidique, Chûya faisait tournoyer l'écrin comportant les deux alliances entre ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? osa-t-il demandé.

\- Parce que je savais que tu refuserais.

\- Tu ne savais rien du tout, hacha-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Peux-tu me dire honnêtement que tu aurais accepté ? De te retrouver enchaîner à moi plutôt qu'à cette Elizabeth ? À un maquereau suicidaire et insupportable plutôt qu'à une riche et magnifique héritière ?

\- Évidemment que je t'aurais choisi, abruti !

C'était une déclaration équivoque, mais tous deux choisirent de ne pas y prêter attention. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ce sera suffisant ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu ne pourras jamais épouser Elizabeth, si aux yeux de la loi, tu es déjà marié à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il s'agit d'un mariage entre deux hommes. Il ne sera pas reconnu au Japon.

\- Au Japon, non. Mais en Angleterre, si. C'est le territoire d'Archer et de ses affaires. D'une part, cela rendra ton mariage avec Elizabeth impossible et puis quelle réputation se ferait son père si ses clients venaient à apprendre que son beau-fils est déjà uni à quelqu'un d'autre ? Quand bien même, toi et Elizabeth auriez un enfant, leurs valeurs le considéreraient comme illégitime. Un bâtard serait vu comme un produit défectueux au milieu d'un trafic comme le sien, aussi puissant puisse-t-il être.

Il n'avait pas tort. Du peu qu'il en avait appris sur Archer depuis leurs retrouvailles, il était du genre à faire les choses bien. Et un bébé né hors mariage était sans doute la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

\- Pourquoi le Danemark ? voulut savoir Chûya.

Dazai mit quelques temps à répondre, comme s'il cherchait une bonne façon de formuler ses pensées.

\- Parce qu'une fois qu'Archer aura été mis au pied du mur, la législation de ce pays nous permettra de divorcer en seulement quelques signatures de bouts de papier. Et tu seras à nouveau libre.

Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi les paroles de Dazai n'eurent pas vraiment l'effet salvateur que Chûya attendait. Et s'il ne voulait pas être libre ? Si retrouvé son ancien partenaire était la seule forme d'attache qu'il n'ait jamais recherché dans sa vie ?

\- Alors, c'est aussi simple que ça ? On passe par une mairie européenne et on revient en balançant l'acte de mariage à la face d'Archer ?

\- En gros, oui.

\- Et s'il voit cela comme une provocation et décide de réduire la Mafia à néant ?

\- Il ne le fera pas. Cette menace n'avait lieu d'être que pour te forcer à épouser sa fille. Il te l'a dit, il voulait une alliance, plus qu'un ennemi. Archer n'a aucun intérêt à détruire la Mafia, si ce n'est pour se venger de notre parade. Mais il a une réputation à tenir, un commerce discret à faire fleurir. Qu'il réduise à néant l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse du Japon et c'est sur lui que les caméras se pencheront. Et je doute que ce soit ce qu'il attend.

Dazai n'avait pas spécialement tort. Et de toute manière, c'était bien là leur seul et unique plan. À si peu de temps de la cérémonie, il était trop tard pour espérer trouver autre chose. Et puis, ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques jours ? Et si par malheur, William Archer décidait de leur faire payer cet affront, alors ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de se battre.

Suite à ces réflexions, Chûya s'efforça de se détendre et tourna la tête vers Dazai.

\- Tu comptes me faire une véritable demande ou est-ce que tu vas jouer les égoïstes jusqu'au bout ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Les demandes sont pour ceux qui ne sont pas sûr de la réponse qu'ils obtiendront.

\- Tu es bien présomptueux.

\- Allons, ma limace, tu sais bien que personne d'autre que moi ne serait capable de te supporter.

\- Et l'inverse est tout aussi vrai.

\- C'est bien pour ça que personne n'osera remettre en cause ce mariage pourtant monté de toute pièce.

Dazai le gratifia d'un clin d'œil et alors, l'horloge de la place se mit à sonner. Il était l'heure pour eux de se rendre à ce fameux rendez-vous que le détective avait pris soin de programmer tout de suite après avoir quitté le bureau de Fukuzawa.

Il se leva et tendit la main vers son ancien partenaire.

\- Si vous voulais bien me suivre, Monsieur Nakahara, nous avons un mariage à célébrer.

* * *

 **Hôtel de ville de Copenhague. 11h39.**

Le Danemark méritait parfaitement sa réputation de Las Vegas européen. Le discours des représentants municipaux était concis et précis sans être ennuyeux et ne faisait que rappeler les fondamentaux du mariage.

Dazai fit mine d'être grandement intéressé tout du long, tout en se tenant à distance respectable de Chûya, pour ne pas jouer les fiancés trop enjoués. Le mafieux lui, ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ce type aussi grand que farfelu, et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était même pas question de jouer la comédie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire qu'il était ici, aux côtés de cet homme qu'il aimait depuis six ans, pour un faux mariage censé le libérer d'un pacte avec le Diable.

\- Je sais que vous nous avez confié être pressés, mais souhaitez-vous échanger des vœux ? demanda l'un des conseillers.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous ...

\- Si, l'interrompit Chûya. Pour tout avouer, j'aimerais dire quelques mots.

Dazai fut dans l'incapacité de masquer sa surprise et Chûya se sentit de nouveau rougir. Il avait réagi sans doute trop vivement mais c'était la seule occasion qu'il aurait de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans craindre que Dazai ne se moque de lui. Du moins, il ne le ferait pas en public alors qu'ils devaient tous les deux maintenir les apparences. Cette saleté de maquereau aurait tout le loisir de se ficher de son discours une fois qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux, mais à cet instant, Chûya avait besoin de se décharger de ce poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis des années.

\- Écoute, Dazai, je me fiche des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes ici et des évènements qui nous y ont poussé. Je veux que tu saches ... que je n'aurais jamais voulu me retrouver ici avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Le regard du brun sembla s'adoucir autant qu'il s'agrandit. Il savait très bien que ce que ces paroles signifiaient réellement malgré le double sens qui y était caché.

\- Après ce fameux coup de poing avec lequel je t'ai salué pour la première fois, je n'aurais jamais cru que nous nous retrouverions dans une telle situation. Pourtant, et même si à l'époque je te détestais davantage qu'autre chose, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde de ces instants passés ensemble. J'ignore si ce qu'on fait nous mènera réellement quelque part, mais une chose est sûre ... je suis heureux que ce soit avec toi. Alors, merci ...

Malgré ses efforts, Chûya ne parvint pas à relever les yeux vers lui, honteux de son visage rougi et du tremblement nerveux de ses mains.

\- À présent, mon but sera de faire en sorte que tu ne regrettes jamais cette décision, acheva-t-il. Je ferais en sorte que cet engagement soit le meilleur que tu aies eu à prendre dans ta vie.

Avant même que Chûya n'ait l'occasion de réessayer de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, Dazai vint glisser sa main dans son cou pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Nous sommes partenaires, lui dit-il. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils n'entendirent même pas le petit soupir d'admiration de la conseillère, visiblement touchée par le spectacle qu'ils offraient tous les deux.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute quant à votre réponse, mais la procédure veut que je vous pose tout de même la question. Alors : Dazai Osamu, né Shûji Tsushima, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, Chûya Nakahara, né Chûya Kashimura ?

\- Oui.

C'était la réponse la plus simple mais aussi la plus pure que Dazai aurait pu donner. Pas de fioriture, ni de belles formules comme il en avait l'habitude pour tromper son monde. Chûya aurait pu simplement se dire que c'était pour en finir au plus vite, mais au fond, il se plut à croire qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Entre eux, les mots n'étaient parfois même pas nécessaires.

C'est à peine si Chûya entendit la jeune femme lui poser la réciproque de la question, pourtant, il parvint parfaitement à lui répondre le « oui » qu'elle attendait et qui s'avérait être beaucoup plus sincère qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Au même titre que Dazai.

Ce dernier se pencha alors vers le plus petit et scella leur engagement temporaire d'un baiser tendre et attendu. Chûya en oublia Archer et son plan, jusqu'au fait que ce mariage avec Dazai n'était qu'une mascarade. Pendant ce court instant où le brun mut ses lèvres contre les siennes avec langueur et passion, il s'imagina que c'était bien réel. Sans véritablement parvenir à ignorer cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait que le retour à la réalité serait terriblement douloureux.

 **À suivre ...**


	25. Chapitre 17 (troisième partie)

**N°17**

 **TROISIÈME PARTIE**

 **Crowne Plaza Copenhague Towers. 21h32.**

\- Dazai, attends, je ...

Mais à l'image des trois dernières minutes, des six étages et des quatre-cents mètres qui séparaient le restaurant de l'hôtel à la chambre du faux couples, Dazai ne laissa pas à Chûya le temps de terminer sa phrase et reprit son intention de lui dévorer la bouche.

Si le petit mafieux avait été surpris en premier lieu, l'envie de se laisser aller contre les lèvres de son ancien partenaire était rapidement devenu un besoin bien plus vital que celui de comprendre son comportement.

Il avait d'abord cru que le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangés à la mairie n'était qu'une parade à ajouter à leur petite comédie de jeunes mariés. Mais tout le reste de la journée et alors que seuls des passants inconnus les observaient, Dazai avait continué de jouer les amoureux transis : une main dans la sienne, une caresse sur le visage, un baiser volé, tout avait été bon pour toucher son compagnon. Et Chûya s'était laissé faire : parce que c'était le genre de contact dont il rêvait depuis des années et parce qu'il craignait qu'au moindre mot, Dazai ne se renferme et ne s'arrête.

Mais arrivés dans l'intimité de cette chambre et alors que le plus grand l'embrassait à les priver tous les deux d'oxygène, Chûya comprit qu'il ne s'agissait plus de faire semblant. Pas alors que Dazai faisait glisser sa langue contre la sienne dans un ballet expressément destiné à le faire flancher. Le roux sentit d'ailleurs ses jambes se mettre à trembler sous lui, signe que ses rotules n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à le lâcher.

\- Dazai, l'interpella-t-il entre deux prises de souffle.

\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser.

Le brun reprit possession des lèvres de son _mari_ et s'attela à les conduire tous les deux vers le lit double qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Ce maquereau avait donc tout prévu. Le dos pressé contre le matelas moelleux, Chûya s'efforça de repousser légèrement Dazai, bien que l'envie n'y soit absolument pas.

\- À quoi tu joues ? Tu comptes faire valoir tes droits conjugaux avant qu'on ne divorce ?

\- Tu veux m'entendre dire que je rêve de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que le monde entier comprenne que tu es à moi ? J'en suis capable.

Jamais Chûya n'avait été aussi rouge de sa vie. Comment ce suicidaire bandé jusqu'à l'os pouvait-il parler aussi librement de ce genre de choses devant lui ? Eux deux, ensemble, dans un lit ? Ce n'est pas parce que le mafieux en rêvait depuis son adolescence qu'il s'était imaginé cela possible pour autant.

Dazai reprit ses baisers le long de son cou cette fois-ci, et s'attela au déboutonnage de sa chemise.

\- J'ai envie de toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. C'est assez explicite là ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, se contenta de répondre Chûya en détournant la tête.

Pour prouver ses dires, le détective n'hésita pas à mouvoir ses hanches entre celles du plus petit, appuyant son désir évident contre celui grandissant de Chûya. Lequel ne manqua pas d'étouffer un étranglement de surprise, le corps parcouru d'une chaleur vive et dévastatrice.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- C'est le mariage qui te rend comme ça ? s'efforça de demander le mafieux.

\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me balancer ton petit discours à la mairie et espérer que je ne ressente rien ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas ? Tu as ressenti quelque chose ?

Plutôt que de répondre par une réplique charmeuse et salace comme lui seul savait le faire, Dazai se débarrassa de sa chemise et empoigna la main droite de Chûya qu'il vint déposer à hauteur de son cœur. L'organe tambourinait de manière rapide et régulière, pulsait en rythme contre la paume du roux qui ne put qu'être émerveillé de se savoir responsable d'une telle mélodie.

\- Tu as l'intention assumer ça ? l'interrogea Dazai.

\- Tu es dans l'intensité du moment, répliqua Chûya. Demain, tu auras sans doute ...

\- Demain, sera à l'image d'aujourd'hui, comme d'hier, d'avant-hier et de toutes ces putains d'années passées avec toi !

Ce fut au tour du cœur de Chûya de s'emballer, comme pour s'accorder à celui de sa moitié. Dazai l'aimait depuis probablement autant de temps que lui. Mais en deux grands abrutis qu'ils étaient, aucun n'avait eu le courage de l'avouer à l'autre. Il leur aurait fallu une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et un faux mariage pour s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient ridicules.

Malgré le bonheur indéniable qui parcourait chacune des veines de Chûya, par méfiance, il ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux.

\- Des années, hein ? Et où étais-tu durant tout ce temps où tu prétends m'avoir aimé ?

\- Chûya ...

\- Quatre ans. Ce sont ces putains d'années comme tu dis, que j'ai passé à me demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal pour te voir partir.

\- Me faire irrémédiablement tomber amoureux de toi est bien la seule erreur qu'on puisse te reprocher, soupira Dazai en lui embrassant le front.

\- C'est de ma faute, alors ?

Le brun glissa ses doigts longs et fins sur son visage comme pour en imprimer les contours, sans jamais le libérer de ce regard à la fois nostalgique et admiratif.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Tu étais tout ce que mes rêves bien trop grands de suicidaires acceptaient de m'accorder. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mes sentiments puissent être réciproques. Tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un abruti de maquereau.

\- Je me fiche de ce que je mérite. Ce que je veux, c'est toi. Et pas en tant que simple partenaire de travail, ni en faux mari. Juste toi.

En guise de réponse à cette nouvelle déclaration, Dazai, impulsif légendaire, se pencha vivement sur Chûya et reprit possession de sa bouche, entamant une symphonie délicieusement tendre et langoureuse.

\- Je ne me bats plus seulement pour ta liberté, Chûya. Je me bats pour nous et pour conserver ce mariage qui a sans doute bien plus de sens que tout ce que j'ai entrepris jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux te croire ?

\- En me faisant confiance. Comme toujours.

Et par ces simples mots, Chûya se détendit. Car, c'était bien là le seul point sur lequel il ne pouvait pas le contredire. Il lui aurait confié sa vie, si l'avait fallu et au fond, c'était ce qu'il avait fait en acceptant de le suivre dans ce plan farfelu et digne de lui.

Dazai se cala davantage entre ses jambes et plongea son regard d'une intensité sombre dans le sien, clair comme de l'eau de roche et voilé d'excitation.

\- Tu comptes me faire attendre les trois premiers rendez-vous avant de me laisser te toucher ? demanda-t-il, une moue exagérée au coin des lèvres.

\- Nous sommes mariés, non ? répliqua Chûya. Et puis, c'est toi qui as parlé d'un voyage de noces, il me semble.

\- J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention de dormir ce soir.

Sur ces paroles remplies de sous-entendues, Dazai amena ses lèvres recouvrir de nouveau celles de son amant, lui prodiguant le baiser le plus significatif du monde. Il respirait de non-dits, d'une certaine phrase équivoque qu'ils ressentaient pleinement sans pour autant se l'avouer. Car, encore une fois, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires entre eux.

« Je t'aime » : c'est ce que murmurèrent chacune des caresses que les doigts de Dazai osèrent prodiguer à la peau de son partenaire, chacun des baisers que sa bouche lui offrit.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime » : c'est ce que les réactions de Chûya lui répondirent, à coups d'ongles enfoncés dans sa peau, d'incitations toujours plus poussées.

Cette nuit, dans cet hôtel luxueux de Copenhague et à des milliers de kilomètres de leur foyer, ils se sentirent plus que jamais à leur place. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, unis de bien des façons et comme jamais personne ne pourrait totalement le comprendre.

Ils s'aimaient. À en crever.

Mais cela n'allait pas être suffisant.

* * *

 **Crowne Plaza Copenhague Towers. 00h58.**

Cela faisait près d'une heure maintenant que Dazai reposait paisiblement endormi face à Chûya, lequel ne parvenait pas à cesser de le regarder. Il était épuisé, lui aussi, mais l'envie d'admirer son amant paraissait plus forte que la fatigue. Le roux avait bien trop peur de fermer les yeux et de se réveiller dans son lit, à la Mafia, sous les coups d'un rêve trop réaliste et cruel.

Non ... Cette nuit ne pouvait pas être le fruit de son imagination. Aucun fantasme ne saurait être aussi parfait. Dazai, ce même abruti suicidaire et momifié lui avait procuré cette impression d'être la première merveille du monde. Une chose que Chûya n'aurait jamais cru possible. Et pourtant, il était bien là, somnolant dans ce lit immense mais qu'ils partageaient sur un si faible espace, chacun apaisé par la présence de l'autre.

Chûya fit glisser ses doigts sur le front de Dazai et en dégagea lentement une mèche de devant son visage. _Quelle niaiserie_ , reconnut-il. Mais en vérité, il s'en fichait. Son cœur était bien trop léger pour s'appesantir de quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un cliché amoureux. Rien, ni personne n'était en mesure de faire éclater cette bulle de bonheur.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit jusqu'à entendre la sonnerie de son portable.

Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir l'éteindre, en jurant contre quiconque avait la stupidité de l'appeler à une heure pareille et de risquer de troubler le sommeil de Dazai. Foutu forfait international, mais Mori avait été catégorique : c'était indispensable pour pouvoir se joindre lors de missions à l'étranger. Pour cette raison, il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un appel du parrain, mais déchanta bien vite en découvrant le titre « inconnu » affiché sur l'écran.

C'était forcément une erreur. Personne qui n'était enregistré dans son propre portable, ne connaissait son numéro. Poussé par la curiosité et la méfiance, il se rendit à pas de loup dans la salle de bain adjacente et s'y enferma en priant pour ne pas réveiller Dazai.

\- Allô ? fit-il en décrochant.

\- Vous pensiez sérieusement pouvoir me la faire à l'envers ?

Même parasité par les ondes du téléphone, Chûya reconnut sans peine la voix grave et profonde de William Archer. Son sang se glaça jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur et la dure réalité de sa situation lui revint comme une gifle en pleine figure.

\- Quels idiots vous faites, rajouta Archer en riant.

\- Vous nous avez fait suivre ?

\- L'Europe est mon territoire. J'ai des membres de mon organisation basés aux quatre coins du continent. Vous êtes bien stupides d'avoir cru pouvoir vous en sortir comme ça.

\- Comment avez-vous ... ?

\- Un simple passant dans la rue, la vendeuse de la bijouterie, les conseillers de la mairie, ou encore ce fameux Jules Verne ... Allez savoir lequel d'entre eux vous a vendus. De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment l'objet de mon appel.

Chûya sentit son cœur s'emballer et pas de la douce et merveilleuse manière dont Dazai y parvenait. À cet instant, il ne ressentait plus qu'une profonde angoisse et un dégoût certain pour sa propre personne. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer s'en sortir aussi facilement ?

\- Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Archer. Votre ancien partenaire ?

Le roux se tut. Hors de question qu'il lui confirme son amour pour Dazai, sachant que cela n'en ferait qu'un objet de menace. Mais loin de se formaliser de cette absence de réponse, Archer lâcha un rire convaincu à travers le microphone.

\- Même votre silence est équivoque, fit-il. C'est fou ce que les sentiments peuvent venir tout compliquer. Entre vous, et Elizabeth, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la tâche soit si ardue.

\- Elizabeth est ...

\- Amoureuse ? le coupa-t-il de nouveau. En effet. D'un simple humain, sans la moindre forme de puissance : ni pouvoir, ni argent, ni renommée, elle n'aurait pas pu choisir plus banal que lui. Vous comprenez bien que, dans l'intérêt de mes affaires, je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser épouser un type pareil. Pas alors que des gens de votre espèce existent.

 _Espèce_ ? Mais comment pouvait-il parler des détenteurs de pouvoirs ainsi ? De manière aussi péjorative alors qu'ils constituaient toutes les fondations de son empire ? Chûya aurait pu lui poser la question, mais ce n'était pas tant celle-ci qui l'inquiétait sur le moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez nous faire ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. J'ai des contacts partout en Europe. À l'heure où nous parlons votre mariage n'est pas acté et ne le sera jamais. Les choses ne changent donc pas. Demain, vous épouserez ma fille à Tokyo.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout. Qu'il ose se rebeller, savoir jusqu'où Archer serait capable d'aller pour un objectif aussi malsain et tordu.

\- Sinon, ce n'est pas seulement la Mafia que je détruirais, mais l'Agence de votre cher partenaire aussi. Et d'après mes renseignements, il a déjà suffisamment souffert de la perte de son meilleur ami, il y a quatre ans. Je doute qu'il survive à la mort de tous ses collègues, surtout si vous en êtes le responsable.

C'était bien la seule menace qui aurait pu faire flancher Chûya. Il ne pouvait pas y mêler Dazai plus que ce n'était déjà le cas. Il n'aurait même jamais dû lui en parler. Si seulement il avait pu contenir sa douleur, plutôt que d'aller la partager avec cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il avait été terriblement égoïste et aujourd'hui, le karma le lui rendait au centuple.

Il s'efforça de ravaler son stress et répondit calmement :

\- Très bien. Je serai à l'autel comme convenu, demain.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ?

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'en sortir sans égratignure après un tel affront ?

Et alors, Chûya comprit que malgré cette situation déjà critique, Archer avait tous les pouvoirs pour la faire s'empirer.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que je massacre l'un des membres de l'Agence en guise d'exemple, voilà exactement ce que vous allez faire ...

* * *

 **Crowne Plaza Copenhague Towers. 07h20.**

Dazai s'étira doucement, avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux. Le souvenir de la nuit passée lui revint en mémoire et dessina un sourire épanoui sur ces lèvres. Il se tourna en pensant découvrir le corps endormi de son amant, à ses côtés. Mais Chûya était déjà habillé et assis sur le rebord du lit, dos à lui.

Cette simple vision suffit à donner envie à Dazai de se redresser pour venir enlacer le corps fin du plus petit et le plaquer contre son torse. Chûya se tendit.

\- Déjà réveillé ? demanda le détective en déposant un baiser sur le cou de son partenaire.

\- Jules Verne est censé venir nous récupérer dans dix minutes, répliqua ce dernier froidement.

Chûya se détacha de son étreinte et se leva pour s'éloigner, au grand désarroi de Dazai qui ne comprit pas ce soudain changement d'attitude.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? voulut-il savoir.

\- De mal ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, tu m'as l'air ... distant, tout à coup.

Chûya l'observa un instant, l'air interrogateur, avant de lâcher un rire léger et étouffé.

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as pris cette nuit au sérieux ? s'esclaffa le mafieux.

\- J'aurais dû la prendre autrement, selon toi ?

\- Oh mon dieu. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que tu puisses y croire à ce point.

\- Chûya, qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre exactement ?

\- Eh bien, que cette nuit n'était rien de plus qu'un amusement.

Il avait déclaré cela comme si c'était une évidence, ce qui fit davantage de peine à Dazai qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de Chûya.

\- Un amusement ? Et tout ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, c'était du vent ?

\- Je ne pensais pas être si bon comédien, mais en juger par ta tête, il semblerait que si.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Il n'était plus question de plaisanter. Dazai se leva à son tour et sur le moment, le tableau qu'ils offraient tous les deux auraient pu donner l'impression d'avoir été inversé. Chûya se retrouvait être le type moqueur et manipulateur, et Dazai, celui naïf et innocent.

\- Désolé, le maquereau, rétorqua Chûya sans vraiment chercher à être crédible. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à croire que toi et moi ...

La fin de sa phrase se mut en un nouveau rire et Dazai se sentit on ne peut plus vexé et meurtri. C'était impossible ... Son partenaire, sa moitié du Double Noir, n'avait pas pu jouer avec lui de cette façon ...

\- Tu mens ! déclara Dazai. Ta façon de me regarder, tes paroles, tes battements de cœur, je ne les ai pas inventés !

\- Tu as vu ce que je voulais te faire voir. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais fait ça ?

\- Va savoir. Sans doute pour te faire payer ta lâcheté d'il y a quatre ans.

C'était comme ressentir un couteau remuer encore et encore dans une plaie béante au milieu de la poitrine. Les jambes de Dazai se mirent à trembler, mais il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas flancher.

\- Tout ça ... c'était par vengeance alors ? osa-t-il demandé.

\- Tu as véritablement imaginé que j'aurais accepté de te choisir toi plutôt qu'une magnifique et riche héritière, comme tu l'as si bien dit ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi stupide.

Dazai serra les poings et baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir été confier son amour à une personne qui, au final, n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire. Il sentit la main de Chûya se déposer sur son épaule et la presser un peu trop fort pour avoir quoi que ce soit de réconfortant.

\- C'est douloureux, hein ? De se faire berner d'illusions ? La chute est sévère. J'ai connu la même quand tu es parti. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en relever, mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te tiens à terre. Et crois-moi quand je te souhaite d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Et Chûya le relâcha, alors même qu'un portail aveuglant s'ouvrait sur la chambre d'hôtel, laissant apparaître un Jules Verne tout aussi débraillé et épuisé que la veille.

\- Oulah, mauvaise ambiance ? remarqua-t-il tout de suite. Le mariage a été compromis ?

\- Il n'y a pas de mariage, répliqua Chûya. Je n'ai pas signé les papiers. Si cet abruti de maquereau n'avait pas autant eu confiance en son plan tordu, il l'aurait peut-être remarqué.

Le mafieux n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse pour passer le portail. Dazai, lui, entreprit la même chose dans un geste mécanique et dénoué d'émotions après avoir brièvement renfilé son haut.

Tout du long, le pauvre Jules Verne, s'efforça de rester en retrait, sans s'interposer dans cette histoire qui, bien qu'il y soit mêlé, ne le concernait pas tant que ça, jusqu'à voir l'employé de son ami, Fukuzawa, disparaître à son tour sous les effets de son pouvoir.

* * *

 **Ruelle de Yokohama. 14h38.**

De retour dans la même ruelle sombre de laquelle ils étaient partis, Dazai et Chûya retrouvèrent l'ambiance propre de leur ville à une heure aussi chargée que le milieu d'après-midi.

Dos à son partenaire, Chûya inspira profondément l'air légèrement pollué de la ville et enfouis ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je vais épouser Elizabeth dès demain. Tu peux venir à la cérémonie si tu veux. J'irai sûrement vivre avec elle en Angleterre après ça. Ce sera l'occasion de se quitter pour de bon cette fois. À moins que tu ne préfères rester sur les adieux qu'on s'est offert cette nuit ?

C'était une provocation mesquine et cruelle et Dazai ne chercha même pas à masquer le mal qu'elle lui procura. Il étouffa un cri de rage entre ses dents, avant de se résigner. La tête penchée sur sa main gauche, il se débarrassa de cette alliance qu'il avait porté bien trop de temps, et pas assez à la fois, avant de la balancer au pied de son ex-coéquipier.

\- Je te souhaite une belle vie, Chûya.

Cette déclaration eut fini d'achever le mafieux. Ce n'était pas du ressentiment. Dazai était sincère. Après toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait sorties, il continuait de lui souhaiter le meilleur. Parce qu'il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde. Et ce, malgré ce que pouvait en dire cet anneau argenté qui reposait par terre, à côté d'un Chûya qui fut bien incapable de se retourner, alors qu'il entendait l'homme de sa vie, s'éloigner de lui.

Car s'il l'avait fait, si Chûya avait osé pivoter sur lui-même, Dazai aurait vu les larmes de détresse qui baignaient son visage et l'empêchaient presque de voir le monde autour de lui. Il aurait pu constater le mal qui lui rongeait le cœur et la souffrance qui se lisait sur ses traits.

Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Chûya n'avait pas pensé un mot de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et au fond, il avait espéré que Dazai le comprendrait. Qu'il verrait dans sa tonalité et dans son regard, qu'il mentait. Qu'il était manipulé, qu'il ...

La sonnerie de son portable sonna de nouveau. Il décrocha, sans même prendre la peine de prononcer le premier mot.

\- C'est fait ? demanda Archer.

Chûya fixa longuement l'alliance qui trônait encore à l'annulaire gauche de Dazai quelques minutes plus tôt et s'effondra, en se demandant comment il réussit à lui répondre sans s'en retrouver complètement brisé.

\- Oui ... Il n'y a plus aucune chance qu'il tente de s'interposer.

 **À suivre ...**


	26. Chapitre 17 (quatrième partie)

**N°17**

 **QUATRIÈME PARTIE**

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 16h09.**

Dazai traîna volontairement des pieds jusqu'à l'agence, retardant son arrivée de près d'une heure et demie. Après avoir quitté Chûya sur le sol pavé et humide de cette ruelle, il avait erré dans le centre-ville à la recherche d'un but quelconque. En vain.

Jamais le détective ne s'était senti aussi vide, aussi dépourvu. Il avait ce sentiment à la fois idiot et sensé d'être impuissant. Face à quoi ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose. Il s'était berné d'illusions, comme l'avait dit Chûya. Ce n'était pas un point sur lequel il pouvait revenir à présent. Le mal était fait et il le sentait jusque dans ses tripes. Pour autant, il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Chûya. Il n'avait fait que lui rendre la pareille, lui faire payer ces années de solitude qu'il avait connu par sa faute. Bien que terriblement douloureux, c'était justifié.

C'est ce qu'il se répéta encore et encore jusqu'à l'autoflagellation, alors qu'il passait les portes de l'agence, le regard vitreux et la mine défaite. Il n'avait même pas cœur à faire comme si tout à aller bien. La simple idée de devoir faire semblant devant ses collègues l'épuisait. Un état de fait que les autres membres de l'organisation de manquèrent pas de remarquer.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, déclara Kunikida en remontant ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez. Encore une tentative de suicide ratée ?

\- On ne vous a pas vu depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, Monsieur Dazai, ajouta Kenji avec son indécollable sourire. C'est plutôt rare que vous disparaissiez aussi longtemps.

Dazai traversa la pièce sans prendre la peine de répondre et s'affala sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il n'avait pas envie que ses partenaires de travail le voient dans un tel état. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se confier et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était possible de sauver la situation.

Du coin de l'œil, il perçut la jupe sombre et plissée de Yosano s'étendre sur le bois de son bureau, tandis qu'elle s'y asseyait.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle. On peut peut-être t'aider.

\- À moins que vous n'ayez un moyen de remonter le temps d'environ quatre ans, pas vraiment non.

Ainsi, il ferait tout différemment. Il commencerait par sauver Odasaku, dont la mort avait été l'élément déclencheur de tous les malheurs consécutifs de sa vie. Puis il entreprendrait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour s'enfuir de la Mafia avec les êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher. Et il reconstruirait sa vie loin de tout ça, là où des monstres comme William Archer, ne pourrait jamais les atteindre.

\- C'est à propos de Chûya, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Yosano.

Elle avait cette faculté de tout comprendre avec très peu de détails et de ne jamais juger malgré son caractère à tendance psychopathe. Dazai se sentit davantage idiot d'avoir cru pouvoir la tenir à distance. Yosano était bien la première à s'inquiéter du moral de ses collègues, même si elle le montrait rarement. Déformation professionnelle ou simple empathie ? Personne ne le savait.

Dazai soupira face à sa piètre tentative de masquer ses sentiments. Alors il leur expliqua tout. De William Archer et de son désir de vengeance à l'encontre du Double Noir, à sa séparation d'avec Chûya, en passant par la fausse cérémonie à Copenhague. Étonnamment, tout le monde l'écouta, y compris Ranpo dont on n'entendait plus les froissements de paquets de bonbons. À la fin de son discours, Dazai enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux

\- J'ai été stupide. Stupide de croire qu'après le mal que je lui avais fait, il pourrait m'aimer. Il n'a fait que se jouer de moi pour se venger. Et au fond, il a eu raison.

\- FAUX !

Dazai ne sut dire s'il sentit l'impact du stylo sur sa tête, avant ou après avoir entendu cette réplique. Il grimaça sous l'effet de la petite douleur et releva les yeux vers le criminel. Ranpo, assis sur sa propre chaise, deux mètres face à Dazai, le fixait d'un regard agacé, les mains renfermées sur ses autres fournitures de bureau, prêt à lancer un second assault.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? demanda le blessé, alors que Yosano examinait la zone rougie sur son front.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. J'essaye simplement de remettre tes neurones à leur place, rétorqua le détective sans pouvoir.

\- Comment ça « n'importe quoi » ? De qui est-ce que tu ...

\- Ah si ! Au temps pour moi, il y a une chose de sensée dans ton histoire ! le coupa Ranpo.

Ce dernier vint pointer un doigt accusateur sur son collègue et énonça ses prochains mots comme la plus irréfutables des vérités.

\- Tu es stupide.

Dazai ne prit pas l'insulte à cœur. Il savait que Ranpo était du genre direct et un peu agressif sur les bords. Ce qui le surprenait, c'était de le voir prendre part au débat de cette façon, concernant une histoire qu'il n'avait pas vécue et dont il se fichait probablement comme de l'an quarante.

\- Monsieur Ranpo, vous y allez peut-être un fort, osa bafouiller Atsushi pour tenter d'apaiser la situation.

\- Chûya Nakahara est manipulé, déclara alors le concerné sans même prêter attention au tigre garou.

Cette annonce eut pour effet de ramener un silence complet au sein de la pièce. Dazai fronça les sourcils, incapables de comprendre où son collègue voulait en venir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? demanda-t-il.

\- Roooh, c'est donc vrai que l'amour rend complètement idiot, soupira Ranpo en rejetant la tête en arrière. Quelle déception, je te croyais le moins irrécupérable de toute l'équipe.

\- Tu comptes nous expliquer ? relança Yosano d'un ton plus ferme.

Convaincue par la mine autoritaire de la jeune médecin, Ranpo se redressa paresseusement et regarda Dazai droit dans les yeux.

\- William Archer a eu plus de sept ans pour ruminer la vengeance parfaite à votre encontre et s'armer de tous les moyens nécessaires à sa réalisation. Tu penses sérieusement qu'il n'a pas envisagé la possibilité que vous arrangiez un mariage blanc pour contrer son plan ?

\- Archer sait que je ne fais plus partie de la Mafia depuis longtemps. Pourquoi aurait-il pensé que j'irais aider mon ancien partenaire ?

\- Peut-être parce que ça crevait déjà les yeux à l'époque du Double Noir que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre ? rétorqua Ranpo comme si Dazai était naïf.

Et au fond, il l'était sans doute un peu. Lui et Chûya avaient si longtemps été dans le déni concernant leurs sentiments respectifs qu'ils ne s'étaient pas imaginé que d'autres auraient pu déceler leur amour avant eux. Mais c'était là sous-estimer Ranpo et sa « super hypothèse ».

\- Sur les simples rumeurs de votre harmonie au combat que j'entendais à ce moment-là, j'avais pu deviner que votre partenariat ne relevait pas que du professionnalisme, reprit le petit détective. Alors je vous laisse imaginer combien il a été facile pour Archer de le comprendre alors qu'il était aux premières loges lors ce fameux coup qui vous a valu le nom du Double Noir.

Dazai sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer davantage dans son cuir chevelu, comme une punition pour avoir été aussi peu prévoyant. Est-ce que c'était possible ? Est-ce qu'Archer avait réellement pu se servir de Chûya pour le punir de son arrogance, de sa confiance quant au fait qu'il pourrait sauver son ancien partenaire ?

\- Avec ce faux mariage, non seulement vous l'avez provoqué, mais en plus, vous avez confirmé le fait que vous vous aimiez, acheva Ranpo.

\- Mais ... Tout ce que Chûya m'a dit ...

\- Était probablement des choses qu'Archer lui a commandé de te balancer au visage ! Pour t'éloigner, pour s'assurer que tu ne viendrais plus te mêler de cette affaire !

L'agence resta silencieuse, car, comme à chaque fois que Ranpo exposait une hypothèse, personne ne trouvait rien à redire tant elle semblait juste et envisageable. Mais l'espoir qu'elle fit naître chez Dazai était le plus dangereuse des lueurs, et sur le coup, il préféra croire que son collègue avait tort. S'il venait à s'en convaincre pour qu'au final, Ranpo se soit trompé sur toute la ligne, il ne supporterait pas de seconde déception.

\- Est-ce que je me suis déjà trompé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

C'était comme si le petit brun avait pu lire les doutes de Dazai jusque dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas tout expliqué et simplement demandé de rester à l'écart ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut toute l'agence qui lui décocha un regard entendu.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Yosano. Tu vas nous dire que tu l'aurais sagement écouté ? S'il t'avait commandé de te tenir à distance et de laisser ce mariage se produire, tu l'aurais accepté sans rechigner ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! On aurait trouvé une solution ! On en a toujours trouvé une, lui et moi !

\- Ce sont des circonstances qui vous dépassent, osa ajouter Kunikida. Tu nous a bien dit que Chûya avait accepté en premier lieu de se plier à la demande d'Archer parce qu'il l'avait menacé de détruire la Mafia ?

Dazai hocha la tête, laquelle fumait de milliers de rouages qui s'emboitaient doucement les uns aux autres.

\- Vous pensez qu'il l'a menacé d'autre chose ? demanda-t-il. Mais de quoi ?

\- De vous faire du mal, proposa Kenji. C'est bien la seule chose qui pourrait pousser Monsieur Nakahara à user de moyens aussi radicaux, non ?

Dazai analysa toutes les paroles de ses collègues, une à une, découvrant alors ces dernières heures passées avec Chûya sous un autre angle. Il écarquilla les yeux, les oreilles bourdonnantes du rythme enflammé de son cœur. Et s'ils avaient raison ? Et si Archer était le seul responsable de tout ce que Chûya lui avait dit ?

\- Alors ? relança Ranpo, le coupant dans ses pensées. Tu comptes réagir ?

 **Résidence de William Archer. 16h45.**

Chûya déambulait dans la résidence japonaise de William Archer et pour laquelle il avait dû dépenser plusieurs millions, avec un profond dégoût envers lui-même, accompagnée d'une nausée inguérissable.

Il se haïssait, probablement encore plus qu'il ne détestait Archer. Le visage meurtri de Dazai refusait de quitter ses pensées et il se demandait encore comment il parvenait à retenir son envie de l'appeler et de lui dire toute la vérité. Sans doute parce que cette histoire ne les concernait plus seulement, désormais. D'autres vies que les leurs étaient en jeu et quand bien même il n'y aurait que la sienne et celle de Dazai, Chûya n'aurait jamais dû prendre le risque de la mettre en danger en premier lieu.

Il traîna des pieds derrière Archer et ses hommes, descendant des escaliers interminables de sa grande demeure aux allures victoriennes.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez fait le bon choix, déclara William sans même se retourner.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il lui décrochait depuis son arrivée. L'anglais s'était contenté de l'accueillir avec un sourire fier à donner des envies de meurtres avant de commander à ses sous-fifres de les accompagner jusqu'à Elizabeth.

\- Vous allez voir, elle est radieuse. Vous ne serez pas déçu.

Chûya ne doutait pas de la beauté de cette jeune femme. Elle était très certainement magnifique, mais qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien leur apporter pour leur vie future ? Qu'elle soit à son goût ou non, il n'aurait pas davantage envie de dire « oui » à la mairie demain, ni de l'embrasser, et encore moins de lui faire un enfant. Et parce qu'il la savait amoureuse d'un autre également, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais la regarder dans les yeux sans se sentir coupable d'avoir accepté la proposition effroyable de son père. Ils allaient peut-être s'accorder sur le plan physique, mais ils se rendraient mutuellement malheureux, à n'en pas douter.

À mesure qu'il descendait les escaliers, Chûya sentit la luminosité s'affaiblir et l'air devenir plus étouffant. À l'image d'un sous-sol, ils parvinrent dans un long couloir donnant sur une pièce que le mafieux devina exiguë sans même avoir à y rentrer.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda-t-il en ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Elle est un peu agitée depuis que je lui ai annoncé vos fiançailles, répliqua tranquillement Archer. Il fallait bien que je la contienne, sans quoi, elle m'aurait échappé.

Il laissa son futur beau-fils méditer sur ses paroles, avant de réclamer à l'un de ses hommes d'ouvrir la porte. Chûya sentit un frisson d'horreur en comptant le nombre de tour que du faire la clé dans la serrure avant que celle-ci ne soit déverrouillée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un espace étroit, pourvu d'un simple lit et d'une fenêtre à peine assez grande pour laisser filtrer la lumière. Dans un angle, la silhouette tremblante de la fameuse Elizabeth reposait, pieds et poings liés. Plus que ça : ses yeux étaient bandés d'un foulard sombre et l'empêchait de se repérer.

Chûya n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se précipiter à l'intérieur.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?

Il s'agenouilla dans l'idée de débarrasser la jeune femme de son bandeau quand le cliquetis d'une arme résonna contre sa tempe.

\- Enlevez-lui et je vous tue, c'est clair ?

La menace d'Archer fut si froide qu'elle se répercuta jusque dans les os de Chûya. Il entendit Elizabeth étouffer un faible geignement de frustration, avant qu'il ne se relève, contraint sous l'arme qu'il sentait pressée contre sa peau.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? osa-t-il demander. À votre propre fille ?

\- Elizabeth a son caractère. C'est ce qui fait son charme et aussi toute la puissance de son pouvoir. Je ne suis pas fou au point de la laisser libre de ses mouvements quand je sais qu'elle peut m'échapper à tout moment et rejoindre celui qu'elle aime. Ses yeux sont ce qui lui permettent de contrôler le temps. Sans une vision de l'espace dans lequel elle se trouve, elle est incapable d'user de ce don si précieux.

Chûya observa la prisonnière, la tête baissée comme après une défaite. Cette vision lui arracha le cœur.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous comptez la garder aveugle et entravée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

\- Juste le temps qu'elle se résigne. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle tente de braver mes ordres. Elle finira par accepter. En attendant, demain et jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse mon autorité, elle gardera les yeux bandés et les mains attachées.

Enfin, Archer retira le revolver de la tempe du roux, mais garda la main pressée sur la détente en cas de rébellion.

\- C'est bien dommage, reprit-il. Elle a un si joli regard.

Chûya maintint le sien sur la pauvre Elizabeth, dont la mâchoire crispée lui fit prendre conscience de toute la retenue dont elle tentait de faire preuve. Il sentit Archer et ses hommes commencer à sortir, mais il fut bien incapable de bouger.

\- Ne soyez pas triste, fit le chef du Cercle. Vous la reverrez demain et après ça, tous les jours de votre vie.

Non. C'était hors de question. Chûya n'allait pas laisser une telle chose arriver, pas alors qu'il découvrait dans quel état se trouvait cette jeune fille dont le seul crime était d'être née d'un mauvais père. S'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de se sortir indemne de cette situation, il allait au moins tenter le tout pour le tout et sauver Elizabeth.

Il s'en fit le serment.

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 09h52.**

Chûya sentit la morsure du verre contre ses doigts avec un certain soulagement. C'est à peine s'il avait pu contenir la force de son poing dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il ne supportait pas cette vision de lui qu'il n'avait pu regarder qu'une dizaine de secondes avant d'imploser.

Même strié sous les effets du verre brisés, son reflet le dégoûtait. Vêtu d'un costume bien trop cher et chic pour lui, la douceur du tissu sur sa peau lui rappelait chaque seconde que l'heure fatidique approchait.

Il ralluma son portable pour la dix-septième fois en trente secondes et sentit son cœur se tordre un peu plus en voyant son écran vide de notifications. Il lâcha un léger rire jaune face à sa propre bêtise. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Après toutes les atrocités qu'il avait balancé au visage de Dazai, il n'y avait aucune chance, ni raison qu'il tente de le joindre. Pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé entendre sa voix. Juste une dernière fois. Au fond, il aurait pu l'appeler lui-même, mais aurait-il décroché ? Et puis, les choses étaient sans doute mieux ainsi. Mieux valait qu'il continue à le détester. Ce serait alors plus facile pour lui d'accepter qu'il ...

\- Tu es ridicule.

Il se retourna pour découvrir Kôyô appuyée contre le chambranle. Sa voix était froide et sévère, comme toujours, mais ses yeux brillants traduisaient toute sa douleur et Chûya en fut dévasté. Il n'était pas là pour faire du mal à ses proches, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Il lissa son costume, en baissant la tête.

\- N'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-il dans un rire nerveux. Qui aurait cru que je ressemblerais autant à un pingouin là-dedans ?

Kôyô s'avança vers lui et entreprit de resserrer cette cravate que les doigts tremblants de Chûya n'avaient pas été fichus de nouer correctement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, déclara-t-elle. Tu es ridicule d'avoir accepté.

\- C'était pour vous protéger.

\- On se protège les uns, les autres. C'est comme ça que ça a toujours fonctionné. Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour le bien commun.

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est de ma faute si Archer en a après nous. C'est à cause du Double Noir, qu'il nourrit une vengeance sans limite contre la Mafia. Si je suis prêt à accepter cette défaite, tu devrais l'être aussi.

\- Crétin, cracha-t-elle avant de déglutir difficilement.

Elle lissa sa cravate une dernière fois, avant de venir oser caresser la longue mèche rousse qui reposait sur son épaule.

\- Alors ... Tu vas partir ?

En Angleterre ? Avec Elizabeth ? Non. Rien de tout cela. Mais dans un sens, oui. Il allait partir. C'était tout ce que Kôyô avait besoin de savoir.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Elle hocha fébrilement la tête et s'efforça d'afficher un sourire triste, avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je te promets que nous allons tout faire pour te récupérer.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ... C'est ce que Chûya eut envie de répondre mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Alors, à la place, il rendit son étreinte à cette femme qui avait joué les grandes sœurs pendant si longtemps. Et qu'il allait devoir, malgré lui, décevoir une dernière fois.

 **Mairie de Yokohama. 10h30.**

Chûya eut honte des pensées qu'il avait eu plus tôt face à son miroir. Son reflet était bien moins ragoûtant que le spectacle qu'offrait William Archer, tout sourire, avec sa fille à son bras, toujours privée de sa vue et les mains liées dans le dos. La robe immaculée et sur mesure de la jeune Elizabeth ne rendait la situation qu'encore plus tragique. Elle avançait malgré elle, contrainte et forcée, vers un avenir dont elle n'avait pas la moindre envie.

Le mafieux s'efforça de contenir sa colère en constatant que le petit public présent dans la mairie, y compris les conseillers, ne réagissait pas. Probablement sous les ordres directs d'Archer ou de ses menaces, personne ne trouva le courage de s'interposer et au fond, Chûya ne put pas leur en vouloir. Lui-même avait tenté de se soulever contre le patron du Cercle et il en souffrait désormais bien plus qu'il ne pensait le mériter.

Une fois qu'ils eurent traverser la pièce et furent arrivés à hauteur du futur mari, Archer libéra le bras d'Elizabeth et déposa un baiser hypocrite et faussement affectueux sur son front. Il s'éloigna, la lourdeur de ses pas résonnants dans la pièce silencieuse comme le plus dangereux des avertissements.

Chûya l'ignora un instant pour se concentrer sur Elizabeth. Le cœur serré, il vit deux larmes orphelines s'échappaient de sous le bandeau de tissu qui lui masquait les yeux. Il osa doucement venir déposer ses mains sur ses bras, dans un geste, loin d'être déplacé, et rassurant.

\- Je suis désolée, osa-t-elle murmurer.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Le maire, d'une main tremblante, empoigna le dossier qui trônait sur son bureau et entama le même genre de lecture qu'à laquelle Chûya et Dazai avaient eu le droit à Copenhague. Le roux ignora expressément son discours et garda son attention sur Elizabeth.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? Celui que tu aimes ? chuchota-t-il de sorte à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

\- Edward, répliqua-t-elle après un léger silence.

\- Tu saurais où le retrouver ? Comment le rejoindre ?

\- ... Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Il ne s'agissait pas de curiosité, mais de panique. Elizabeth avait parfaitement compris que Chûya comptait faire de ce mariage le plus grand fiasco de l'histoire. Seulement, elle avait également plus que conscience des risques que cela représentait et de la torture que leur ferait subir son père s'ils échouaient.

\- Tu as encore quelqu'un qui t'attend, déclara Chûya. Qui saura prendre soin de toi comme je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Je ne compte pas te priver de ce bonheur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- User de cette puissance pour laquelle ton père m'a commandé de t'épouser.

Il sentit les bras d'Elizabeth se tendre contre ses paumes. Il savait qu'elle allait tenter de l'en empêcher, mais du coin de l'oreille, Chûya put comprendre que le maire arrivait au bout de son monologue. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Tu es dingue, lâcha-t-elle. Toutes les personnes présentes ici sont sous les ordres de mon père et font partie des détenteurs de pouvoirs les plus forts qui existent. Tu n'arriveras jamais à les vaincre à toi tout seul.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

C'était tout ce que la jeune fille devait lui accorder.

\- Combien de temps te faut-il pour user de ton pouvoir, une fois le bandeau retiré ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Le temps de prendre pleinement conscience de l'espace qui m'entoure ... environ dix secondes. Mais mon pouvoir n'affectera que moi. Je ne ... Je ne pourrais rien faire pour te sauver.

Ce n'était pas ce que Chûya cherchait. Il était question de la sauver, elle. Pas lui. Il avait accepté ce fait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Et sa seule hâte était d'en finir.

\- Prépare-toi, lui dit-il simplement.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna légèrement pour se débarrasser discrètement de ses gants. Et alors il laissa son pouvoir opérer.

Sa corruption se glissa lentement dans ses veines comme un poison acide et lui insuffla une adrénaline des plus intenses. Il avait conscience que son pouvoir seul de manipulation de la pesanteur ne suffirait pas à vaincre une cinquantaine d'autres détenteurs, aguerris et prêts à riposter. Sa corruption était l'unique moyen qu'ils avaient, Elizabeth et lui, pour se sortir d'ici et faire payer à Archer tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Seulement, l'issue serait bien différente pour lui.

Il prévoyait une vie de bonheur à Elizabeth. Avec Edward. Peut-être à l'étranger, là où elle pourrait oublier les souffrances causées par sa famille et construire la sienne. C'est tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait. Pour offrir cette vie à cette jeune fille qui le méritait très certainement, et pour se libérer de ce mariage arrangé, Chûya, lui, allait y laisser la vie. Car la seule personne en mesure de le sauver, au sens propre comme figuré, le détestait.

Et c'était de sa faute.

Avant que la folie ne s'empare de son cœur et de son esprit, sa dernière pensée rationnelle fut pour Dazai. Pour sa folie insupportable, sa voix chantante, son sourire charmeur, ses manies suicidaires et tout ce qui avait rendu Chûya complètement fou de cet homme. Il l'aimait. Plus que tout. Et il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui dire en face. Avec ces mots qui manquaient parfois cruellement entre eux. Il apprécia la fraîcheur de son alliance, qu'il avait enfilé à son annulaire droit et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, sous la panique générale.

Étrange. Il aurait presque pu jurer entendre quelqu'un hurler son prénom.

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 20h03.**

Lorsque Chûya rouvrit les yeux, il fut étonné que la lumière ne soit pas plus vive. Une lueur douce et orangée semblable à celle de ses cheveux l'entourait, au contraire de celle vive et aveuglante à laquelle il s'attendait. Cette histoire de lumière blanche après la mort ne serait donc que des mensonges ?

Il eut à peine le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il sentit des doigts frais et familiers se glisser sur sa joue, en tremblant. Au-dessus de lui, il distingua le visage de Dazai, le visage humide de larmes, contraste direct avec le sourire radieux qui lui fendait le visage.

Chûya se laissa aller contre cette caresse.

\- C'est donc ça le paradis ? demanda-t-il.

\- Va savoir, répondit Dazai la voix secouée. Mais je ne compte pas te laisser le découvrir de sitôt.

Le mafieux réfléchit à ses mots le temps de quelques secondes, quand une hypothèse folle lui effleura l'esprit. Et s'il était ... ? Non. C'était impossible. Dazai n'aurait eu aucune raison de venir à la mairie. Et encore moins de le sauver.

\- Tu en fais une tête, fit Dazai en souriant. C'est bien toi, à notre retour de Copenhague, qui m'a proposé de venir à la cérémonie, non ?

\- Tu ... Tu m'as ...

\- Sauvé ? Tu sembles surpris. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que je fais depuis qu'on se connaît maintenant ?

Bon sang. Même après toutes les monstruosités qu'il lui avait dites, Dazai avait trouvé le moyen de venir le chercher. Il était fou ...Complétement cinglé.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, soupira Chûya. Tu aurais pu y rester.

\- C'est un risque que j'ai accepté de prendre pour le reste de ma vie, à l'instant même où Mori nous assigné partenaires.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu as su que ... ?

\- Tu es très mauvais comédien. Et puis, personne ne saurait me résister et encore moins toi. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à comprendre ton petit manège.

\- IL MENT !

Chûya reconnut la voix du dénommé Ranpo depuis l'autre bout du couloir, et ne puis retenir un rire face à la vantardise ratée de Dazai.

\- Quel escroc tu fais, soupira-t-il en souriant. Monsieur se prétend irrésistible, mais il est trop stupide pour réaliser que ...

\- Épouse-moi.

Le roux se figea, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Il avait dû rêver.

\- Si tu comptes me faire taire avec ça, tu peux te ...

\- Je suis très sérieux, Chûya. Plus rien de nous retiens. Tu as réduit Archer et sa clique en poussière, Elizabeth a réussi à s'enfuir ... tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est t'épouser. Et pas pour de faux, cette fois. Ni à l'autre bout du monde. Pas tout de suite, bien sûr. Mais demain ou dans cinq ans, pour peu que cela fasse une différence. Tant que tu me dis oui ...

\- ... T'épouser ? Un abruti de maquereau suicidaire comme toi ?

\- Ça veut dire oui ? demanda Dazai tout excité.

Chûya ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la gaminerie de cette grande momie d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Bon sang, ce qu'il l'aimait. Il se redressa légèrement malgré son épuisement et embrasa tendrement les lèvres de son amant.

Bien sûr que cela voulait dire oui.


	27. Chapitre 18

**N°18**

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 20h47.**

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi c'est à moi de t'appeler, grogna Chûya à travers le combiné. Ce n'est pas comme si Mori n'avait pas le temps de le faire lui-même.

\- Oh, mais ma limace est tellement plus douée que le parrain lorsqu'il s'agit de se plaindre, rétorqua Dazai d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Tu baves beaucoup trop de conneries pour avoir le droit de me traiter de limace. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire moi, si Akutagawa et ton tigre-garou sont incapables de revenir d'une mission sans avoir tenté de s'entretuer avant ?

Dazai porta son attention sur Atsushi, endormi sur le canapé de l'Agence. Tout le monde était déjà parti depuis une demi-heure environ et ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans les locaux. Il était revenu d'une journée périlleuse passée dans les égouts, à la recherche des rats de Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Dazai avait cru bon d'inclure Akutagawa à cette mission et était plutôt fier du résultat sachant que deux sous-fiffres du russe avaient été arrêtés. Mais s'il en croyait les traits colériques et les membres tremblants d'énervement qu'Atsushi avait témoigné en rentrant, leur duo était loin de se supporter.

\- Mori s'amuse sûrement de te voir jouer les protecteurs envers Akutagawa, répliqua le détective.

\- Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter, ni sa mère. S'il revient avec des bleus, causé par un de tes collègues, ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Dans quel état est-il revenu ?

Il entendit Chûya grogner face au manque d'intérêt que Dazai voulait bien accorder à ses plaintes. Même à travers un téléphone, le brun pouvait très clairement l'imaginer passer sa main sur sa nuque comme pour en défaire des nœuds de stress invisibles et douloureux.

\- Énervé. Exaspéré. Je ne te décris même pas l'état des locaux. Rashömon s'est fait plaisir en matière de destruction ce soir.

\- Quel capricieux, soupira Dazai en souriant.

\- Le fait est que le parrain n'est pas vraiment ravi de cette nouvelle décoration quelque peu apocalyptique. À l'avenir, il aimerait donc éviter que tu allies de nouveau ces deux-là pour n'importe laquelle de tes missions foireuses.

\- Ils sont parfaits sur le terrain, lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. C'est Akutagawa qui le provoque sans cesse, une fois le travail terminé.

\- Si ton petit protégé mal coiffé n'était pas aussi frêle et fragile, il saurait se défendre et lui faire fermer sa grande bouche.

\- Un peu comme toi à l'époque, mon Chûya.

Que Dazai ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir voir le visage rougi de son partenaire à cet instant précis ? Physiquement, il avait toujours été réceptif à ses petites allusions charmeuses. En matière d'expression orale, c'était autre chose. Le temps que Chûya reprenne ses esprits et, trois, deux, un, ...

\- Va te faire foutre !

Dazai n'entendit plus qu'un bip trop fort et régulier résonner dans son oreille. Il raccrocha à son tour, ravi d'avoir pu arracher une réaction aussi vive à sa petite limace. Le taquiner était en tout point, l'activité favorite du détective. Rien que pour cela, la vie à la Mafia lui manquait. Entendre Chûya s'énerver à raison de deux ou trois fois par mois, lorsqu'ils avaient l'occasion de se parler pour X raison, n'était clairement pas suffisant.

En proie à la nostalgie, Dazai chassa l'image du petit roux de son esprit et éteignit son ordinateur. L'heure était venue pour lui de rentrer aussi. D'ici demain, Mori se serait calmé, au même titre qu'Akutagawa et Chûya. Et alors tout redeviendrait tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle affaire nécessite l'intervention d'un de leur duo.

Il se rapprocha d'Atsushi qui ronflait adorablement sur le canapé de l'Agence. Dazai hésita quelques secondes entre la possibilité de le réveiller doucement et celle de le secouer vivement. Et il aurait sans doute opté pour la seconde option (bien plus amusante), si Atsushi ne s'était pas mis à marmonner dans son sommeil.

\- Je suis ... désolé ...

Dazai s'immobilisa. Ainsi, le petit tigre-garou était du genre bavard une fois dans les bras de Morphée. C'était bon à savoir. Aucun filtre, ni réflexion au préalable, Atsushi était un véritable passage aux confidences. Alors son supérieur tendit l'oreille dans l'attente de la suite. Bon sang, ce qu'il rêvait d'un paquet de pop-corn en prime.

\- Je ne ... je ne ...

\- Tu ne quoooi ? murmura Dazai comme pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Ne le pensais pas ... ne voulais ... pas. Je ne voulais pas ... te faire de mal.

Les choses commençaient à être intéressantes. Atsushi était sans doute le gamin le plus tendre et gentil de cette planète. Il n'y avait probablement personne en ce monde qui mérite ces excuses.

Dazai se pencha davantage pour ne pas manquer une miette de la révélation. Une ex-petite amie qu'il aurait brusquement larguée ? Un collègue qu'il aurait déçu ? Ou peut-être une fourmi sur laquelle il aurait marché par mégarde ?

\- Pardonne-moi ... Akutagawa ...

Hein ?

* * *

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 22h05.**

Après une journée harassante à subir les plaintes de son collègue et ami au manteau noir, Chûya n'eut qu'une envie après avoir mangé : se fondre dans ses draps pour ne plus jamais en sortir. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait si un fauteur de trouble n'était pas venu frapper chez lui à cette heure tardive de la soirée.

Chûya serra les poings sur ses flancs.

\- Je le tuerai, entendez bien ces paroles, un jour, je tuerai ce type, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Car l'identité de son invité impromptu n'était pas à débattre. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Dazai. Chûya réfléchit même à le laisser sur le pas de sa porte, sans s'en préoccuper, mais cela aurait été mal connaître ce maquereau capable de cogner jusqu'à ce qu'on daigne lui ouvrir.

Alors, au bout de la quatrième tentative, Chûya finit par céder et vint lui ouvrir, le regard noir. Dazai pénétra dans l'appartement sans même y avoir été invité et son ancien partenaire ne fut même pas surpris de cette absence de gêne. Il le connaissait trop bien pour ça.

\- J'espère que quelqu'un est mort ou presque, parce que c'est la seule excuse que j'accepterais pour te voir débarquer à l'improviste comme ça, déclara Chûya.

\- Ma limace, j'ai le plus grand des scandales à te raconter.

\- Toi et tes rumeurs, vous pouvez remballer vos affaires et quitter mon plancher. Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Même si cela concerne quelqu'un de la Mafia ?

\- Tu pourrais très bien m'apprendre que Kôyô a un enfant caché ou qu'Hirotsu chante dans un cabaret tous les samedis soir, que je m'en ficherai pas mal. Alors, dehors.

Dazai ne se départit pas de son sourire, ce qui commença sérieusement à intriguer Chûya.

\- Et si je te disais qu'Akutagawa plait énormément à Atsushi ? l'interrogea Dazai.

Cela n'avait peut-être l'air de rien mais aux vues de leur situation, les deux propositions qu'avait fait Chûya précédemment, étaient toujours plus probables que ce que cette momie ambulante venait de lui énoncer.

Atsushi et Akutagawa ... N'importe quoi.

\- Tu délires complètement, mon pauvre Dazai, déclara-t-il en déposant le dos de sa main contre son front. Tu as de la fièvre qui justifierait une telle connerie ou tu es juste complètement stupide ?

\- Aussi fort puis-je avoir envie de te voir jouer les infirmiers, je peux t'assurer que je ne mens pas. Atsushi n'a pas cessé de parler dans son sommeil cette dernière heure et j'ai entendu des choses assez croustillantes.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir en savoir plus, c'est ... trop bizarre.

\- S'il te plaît, Chûya. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux en parler.

L'intéressé soupira. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces gamineries, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dégager cet intrus de son appartement et dormir.

\- Ton petit protégé fantasme sur mon collègue, très bien. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Rien du tout. Tu ne dis rien et tu m'aides, lança Dazai.

\- À faire quoi ?

\- À les mettre ensemble.

Chûya eut tout le mal du monde à se retenir de rire. En vain. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu une telle absurdité et sur le coup, il félicita intérieurement Dazai pour être parvenu à le dérider de cette façon.

\- Tu es cinglé, parvint-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire. Tu comptes sérieusement essayer de jouer les entremetteurs ?

\- Je n'en avais pas conscience jusque-là, mais maintenant qu'Atsushi et sa langue trop bien pendue m'ont mis cette hypothèse dans la tête, je revois tous leurs moments passés ensemble sous un autre angle ! Il y a des regards qui ne trompent absolument pas, aussi bien du côté d'Atsushi, que d'Akutagawa !

\- Tu es en train de suggérer que cette tête de mule au sang chaud aurait des sentiments pour ce même tigre-garou qu'il ne cesse de dire vouloir massacrer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que de la poussière ?

\- Ce qu'Akutagawa peut manquer de romantisme, soupira Dazai.

Chûya déposa une main faussement compatissante sur l'épaule de son ex-coéquipier et tâcha de lui offrir le sourire le plus hypocrite dont il était capable.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les cupidons, déclara-t-il.

\- Oh, allez, ma limace, je n'y arriverai pas sans toi !

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec une histoire d'amour que ton esprit tordu a créé de toute pièce, par manque de divertissement. Oublie l'idée.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'ennui. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose à exploiter.

\- Laisse tomber.

Dazai grogna toute sa contrariété comme un gamin à qui l'on viendrait de refuser un tour de manège. Mais Chûya comprit rapidement qu'il ne se laisserait pas démonter lorsqu'un sourire espiègle vint lui fendre le visage. Dazai se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

\- En fait, tu as peur de m'aider et de constater que j'ai raison, déclara le brun, sûr de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire quand je te dis qu'Atsushi et Akutagawa pourraient bien ressentir quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Et ça te tuerait d'avouer que j'ai eu le nez fin les concernant. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Au contraire, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de voir la défaite sur ton visage, à l'instant même où ton petit jeu tordu les poussera à s'entretuer. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors si tu veux bien porter ton corps de lâche à l'extérieur, je t'en serais gré.

Dazai haussa des épaules, sans s'avouer vaincu et un dernier cheminement se fit dans son cerveau, avant qu'il ne se retourne.

\- Et si on pariait ? proposa-t-il.

Comme il s'en doutait, il parvint à capter l'attention de Chûya de cette simple phrase.

\- Parier quoi ?

\- Mon hypothèse. Tu dis qu'ils ne ressentent que de la haine l'un envers l'autre, et moi, je dis le contraire. Tu m'aides à éclaircir ce mystère et le perdant devra quelque chose au gagnant.

\- Quel genre de chose ?

\- À toi de me le dire, mon Chûya. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie et que je pourrais t'apporter ?

Le mafieux préféra ignorer le sous-entendu douteux qui résonnait en écho derrière les paroles du maquereau. Il serra ses poings comme si cela pouvait empêcher le feu de grimper jusqu'à ses pommettes et fit mine de réfléchir le temps de calmer ses nerfs.

\- Si je gagne, tu m'achètes la bouteille de Pétrus la plus vieille et la plus chère du marché français et tu me fais la promesse de ne plus jamais mettre un pied dans mon appartement, quémanda Chûya. C'est clair ?

\- On ne peut plus clair, ma limace. Et si je gagne, tu devras jouer mon esclave pendant vingt-quatre heures. Ça te convient ?

L'idée d'être au service de ce clown suicidaire était des plus ragoûtantes mais Chûya ne voulait pas paraître trop faible. Une journée, ce n'était pas grand-chose après leurs nombreuses années passées dans la Mafia ensemble. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour que Dazai ait raison concernant Atsushi et Akutagawa.

\- Ça marche, déclara-t-il.

Jamais le brun n'avait paru aussi fier de lui. C'était une expression dangereuse et qui ne présageait rien de bon. Pour autant, il ne bougea pas du plancher.

\- Tu comptes sortir de chez moi, maintenant ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? On a toute une stratégie à établir. Je compte bien pousser nos deux tourtereaux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu me fais pitié.

\- Mais tu vas m'aider, hein ?

\- Oui, je vais t'aider. T'aider à te rendre compte de ta propre connerie.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, annonça Dazai en s'installant sur le canapé.

Quel boulet ... pensa Chûya.

* * *

 **Baie de Yokohama. 08h13.**

Chûya aurait pu dire avant l'heure que cette rencontre était une mauvaise idée. D'ailleurs, il l'avait fait. Tout le long de la nuit que Dazai avait passé à squatter son canapé, il n'avait pas cessé de lui répéter que cet arrangement n'allait causer que des problèmes. Mais comme tout bon maquereau suicidaire qui se respecte, le détective avait eu vite fait de balayer les remarques de son ancien partenaire, pour s'enfoncer davantage dans son plan farfelu.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait, contraint par ce satané pari, devant l'un des hangars vides de la baie de Yokohama, à huit heure du matin, entouré d'un Dazai excité, d'un Atsushi perplexe et d'un Akutagawa énervé.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Atsushi à l'intention de son collègue de l'Agence.

\- Bon sang, est-ce que tu peux te taire ? répliqua Akutagawa. T'entendre parler me donne envie de t'arracher les yeux.

\- Trouve-toi un autre passe-temps que celui de m'emmerder, ça t'évitera d'intervenir dans des conversations dans lesquelles tu n'es pas invité.

\- Je vais le buter.

Chûya soupira, exaspéré, tandis que Dazai s'interposait joyeusement entre les deux jeunes adultes, visiblement prêts à se massacrer. Dans un sens, le mafieux aurait dû se réjouir de les voir se disputer de cette façon. Il était en bonne voie de gagner son pari, mais était-ce bien suffisant pour lui faire oublier qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici ? Pas vraiment ...

\- Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ces conneries, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Allons, les enfants, calmez-vous, chantonna Dazai en empoignant Atsushi et Akutagawa par leur col respectif. Évitons les meurtres pour aujourd'hui. Ce serait fâcheux que vous vous entretueriez avant de savoir pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir ici.

\- Pourquoi TU les as fait venir ! corrigea Chûya.

\- Excusez ma limace, elle n'a pas eu sa salade ce matin.

Chûya sentit ses poings se serrer d'agacement. Il aurait dû parier sur le fait qu'il tuerait Dazai avant qu'Akutagawa n'ait le temps de le faire avec Atsushi. Là, au moins, la finalité aurait été satisfaisante dans tous les cas.

\- Je t'en ficherais de la salade, répliqua-t-il de manière tout aussi puérile.

\- Bon, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique là ? demanda Akutagawa, énervé.

Dazai sourit largement et relâcha sa prise autour des deux adolescents, avant de revenir se placer aux côtés de son ancien partenaire. Il se racla exagérément la gorge comme pour ajouter du sérieux à la situation.

\- Abruti, cracha Chûya dans sa barbe.

\- Si vous êtes ici tous les deux, c'est parce que Chûya pense TOUT COMME MOI, que vous êtes les dignes successeurs du Double Noir.

Loin de s'esclaffer face à cette idée absurde comme l'aurait cru Chûya, Atsushi et Akutagawa regardèrent leurs mentors avec un air aussi blasé qu'étonné.

\- Vous plaisantez ? demanda simplement le jeune homme au manteau noir.

\- C'est d'assez mauvais goût, même moi je le reconnais, ajouta son homologue.

Dazai força un petit coup de coude à Chûya et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Tu vois ? Ils sont déjà d'accords, c'est fantastique.

\- Tu m'épuises.

\- J'aimerais bien, figure-toi.

Le roux se tendit et grinça des dents face à cette remarque explicite. Il pria de toute son âme que les deux plus jeunes n'aient pas entendu la répartie de Dazai, ce qui était bien vain quand il suffisait de voir son visage en feu pour comprendre.

Fier de son effet, le détective reporta son attention sur leurs collègues.

\- Nous sommes très sérieux. Vous avez eu l'occasion de faire quelques missions tous les deux et jusqu'à présent vous avez eu d'excellents résultats.

\- C'était à contrecœur, précisa Akutagawa.

\- Peu importe. Le fait est que vous fonctionnez parfaitement bien ensemble.

À défaut de pouvoir réfuter ça, les deux concernés croisèrent les bras comme pour se protéger de cette vérité qu'ils ne voulaient pas admettre.

\- Pour cette raison, poursuivit Dazai, Chûya et moi, nous aimerions vous transmettre certaines de nos techniques.

En l'entendant, le mafieux releva vivement la tête, le cœur étrangement lourd. Leur communiquer leurs secrets de terrain ? Il n'était pas certain de le vouloir. C'était quelque chose qu'il partageait avec Dazai seulement, tout leur passé commun résidait en ces stratégies qu'ils avaient établis ensemble. Ce n'était censé appartenir qu'à eux. Même s'ils n'avaient plus l'occasion de les appliquer ...

Chûya s'efforça de ravaler sa rancœur et se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Inutile, déclara Akutagawa. Si ce n'était pas déjà assez clair, je vais le répéter : je n'ai pas la moindre intention de retravailler avec ce sauvage.

\- Dis le type qui a tenté de me couper en deux la première fois qu'on s'est vu !

\- Et je regrette chaque jour de ne pas avoir réussi !

\- Continuez comme ça et je vous oblige à vous embrasser, lâcha soudain Dazai.

Et alors que Chûya s'imaginait déjà les entendre exprimer tout leur dégoût, ils se contentèrent de s'éloigner davantage l'un de l'autre en grimaçant légèrement. Mais à l'instar du roux quelques minutes plus tôt, il était impossible de passer à côté de leurs joues rougies. Impossible ... Il ne se pouvait pas que Dazai ait raison ...

Pourtant, ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents comme s'il avait déjà remporté leur pari. Il osa glisser ses doigts dans la longue mèche de Chûya, déclenchant mille et un frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Vingt-quatre heures tout à moi, murmura-t-il, provocateur. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, ma limace ?

\- La ferme !

Chûya se dégagea de sa prise et secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses neurones en place. Ce crétin fini allait lui payer ce petit jeu mesquin.

\- Bien, relança Dazai comme si de rien n'était. On va commencer par la plus simple et efficace de nos stratégies. Elle s'appelle « Remords et crapauds ».

Le mafieux s'exaspéra de leur propre stupidité quant aux noms de leurs techniques et qu'ils avaient déterminé après plusieurs verres un soir au Lupin. Un fait qui ne manqua pas de forcer Atsushi et Akutagawa à étouffer un rire à peine contenu. Dazai ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et poursuivit son explication.

\- Il s'agit de faire croire à votre ennemi que vous comptez attaquer seul, pour l'obliger à se concentrer uniquement sur vous. Votre partenaire lui, doit rester en retrait, hors de sa vue et de sa portée jusqu'à ce que votre adversaire lance son attaque, et intervienne par surprise au dernier moment.

\- Donc ... le premier des deux serre de leurre ? interrogea Atsushi.

\- C'est qu'il comprend vite pour un idiot, soupira Akutagawa. L'avantage de cette technique, c'est que comme tu es le plus petit, se serait à toi de rester caché, avant de prendre tous les risques.

\- Tu as beaucoup d'espoir si tu crois que j'interviendrais pour te sauver, répliqua le tigre.

\- AH ! s'exclama Dazai. Voilà un excellent point à aborder.

Comme d'habitude, la simple intervention de ce maquereau suffit à recapter l'attention des deux adolescents. Il se glissa derrière Chûya et passa ses deux bras par-dessus ses épaules dans une étreinte qui fit se crisper le plus petit.

\- La confiance, énonça Dazai. C'est la chose la plus importante à retenir. Vous devez croire l'un en l'autre. Autrement, ce sera l'échec assuré.

\- Attendez, vous allez nous dire que vous vous faites confiance tous les deux ? se moqua Akutagawa.

Chûya sentit le poids du menton de Dazai sur son épaule et celui de son regard en coin sur sa gauche. Il attendait qu'il réponde en premier et le mafieux savait parfaitement que dans une telle situation et avec sa présence aussi proche, il serait incapable de mentir et d'être convaincant. Il baissa la tête pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Il est le seul à qui je confierais ma vie, avoua-t-il.

Il eut presque l'impression de sentir la prise taquine de Dazai se resserrer possessivement autour de lui. Enfin ... Il avait sûrement rêvé.

\- Et la réciproque est tout aussi vraie, répliqua le brun.

De quoi laisser Atsushi et Akutagawa sans voix. Difficile de leur en tenir rigueur. Personne n'aurait pu deviner un tel fait étant donné les rapports constamment houleux qu'entretenaient les deux ex-coéquipiers.

Avec un léger pincement au cœur, Chûya sentit Dazai le relâcher pour revenir se placer à côté de lui.

\- C'est à cette confiance que je veux vous voir arriver, continua ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi j'irais confier ma vie à quelqu'un qui veut ma mort ? demanda Atsushi.

Dazai haussa les épaules.

\- Parce qu'il ne laissera jamais personne d'autre avoir le privilège de te tuer ? proposa-t-il.

Chûya plaqua une main sur son front. Quel abruti. Et le pire, c'était que ce raisonnement tenait la route. Jamais Akutagawa n'autoriserait quiconque à avoir la peau d'Atsushi à part lui. C'était un fait suffisant pour savoir qu'en cas de mission commune il ne le tuerait pas pour ne pas faire foirer leur plan, tout en le protégeant de toutes menaces susceptibles de lui arracher sa proie.

\- Et puis on a toujours besoin de plus petit que soit, acheva Dazai dans un sourire niais à souhait.

C'était trop. C'est à peine si Chûya eut le temps de calculer sa trajectoire que sa jambe s'élevait déjà pour aller frapper contre la tête du détective. Mais bien entendu, Dazai esquiva le coup en empoignant la cheville du roux, jusqu'à le faire basculer sous lui pour le plaquer au sol.

Chûya se débattit en vain contre la pression que Dazai exerçait désormais sur ses poignets, de part et d'autre de son visage, sa tête de momie satisfaite et souriante au-dessus de la sienne.

\- Et un jour, vous vous connaîtrez par cœur au point de pouvoir anticiper les faits et gestes de l'autre, conclut Dazai.

\- Je te déteste, cracha Chûya.

Une déclaration bien contradictoire si l'on en croyait les battements affolés de son cœur. Ils se fixèrent longuement, oubliant presque la présence d'Atsushi et d'Akutagawa à côté d'eux.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut y réfléchir ? demanda le tigre-garou.

Cette question força Dazai et Chûya à revenir sur terre et tous deux tournèrent la tête vers leurs supposés élèves. Akutagawa ne releva pas mais hocha la tête comme pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec Atsushi.

Après une seconde de réflexion, Dazai daigna enfin lâcher les poignets du mafieux et se redressa en époussetant sa veste.

\- Bien sûr. Prenez la journée pour y réfléchir. On se retrouve ici demain matin, même heure pour en discuter.

Cet arrangement sembla convenir à tout le monde et bientôt Atsushi rappela qu'ils feraient mieux de retourner à l'Agence avant l'arrivée du patron.

Encore sous le contre coup de leur trop grande proximité, Chûya demeura au sol, les yeux rivés vers le ciel bleu. C'est à peine s'il entendit ce satané maquereau leur souhaiter une bonne journée avant de partir. Journée que Chûya aurait sans doute passé à ruminer par terre si la tête d'Akutagawa n'était pas apparu dans son champ de vision au-dessus de lui.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 09h34.**

Chûya ragea contre une pierre ayant eu le malheur de se trouver sur sa route et qu'il envoya valser à l'autre bout de la base d'un seul coup de pied. Son cœur n'avait pas cessé de tambouriner à un rythme affolé depuis que Dazai l'avait plaqué au sol. Il pouvait encore sentir le poids de son corps sur le sien et le charme de son sourire satisfait au-dessus de son visage.

\- Vous allez encore le nier longtemps ?

La demande d'Akutagawa sortit Chûya de sa colère et l'obligea à desserrer les poings et la mâchoire. Il s'efforça de reprendre contenance et se tourna vers son collègue, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les locaux de la Mafia.

\- Nier quoi ? Qui ?

\- Ce que tu peux être idiot parfois. Je parle de toi et de Dazai.

Chûya se sentit rougir à nouveau et jura contre cette réaction typique chez lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en fuyant le regard de son collègue.

\- Moi, je vois très bien.

Akutagawa plaqua une main théâtrale sur sa poitrine et prit une voix bien trop aigüe pour pouvoir imiter Chûya.

\- « Il est le seul à qui je confierais ma vie », répéta le jeune capitaine d'un ton exagérément dramatique.

\- Je vais te casser la main si tu ne cesses pas ta petite comédie.

Loin de faire son effet, cette menace ne fit que rire légèrement Akutagawa. Dans un sens, Chûya apprécia ce petit moment de détente au cœur de leur quotidien toujours plus sombre et triste.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit le brun. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous n'ayez pas réalisé que vous aviez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

\- C'est toi qui délires.

\- Oui, bien sûr. À tel point que c'est aussi mon esprit qui vous a imaginé sur le point de vous arracher vos fringues à même le sol, tout à l'heure.

\- On ne faisait que vous montrer une technique d'attaque à Atsushi et toi ! relança naïvement Chûya.

\- Est-ce que toutes vos « attaques » manquent de vous faire finir dans une chambre d'hôtel ?

Le roux grogna dans son coin, à court de répartie. Il était visiblement impossible de faire entendre raison à Akutagawa. Et ce dernier devait probablement se dire la même chose concernant le roux. C'était un dialogue de sourds.

\- Tu sais, si vous vouliez vous revoir Dazai et toi, vous n'aviez pas besoin de trouver une excuse minable en nous impliquant Atsushi et moi, relança Akutagawa.

\- N'importe quoi ! À la base, il était surtout question de vous ! Dazai et son esprit tordu pensait que vous étiez ...

\- Je me fiche bien de ce que Dazai pense. Ce que je sais, c'est que le tigre-garou et moi, nous étions clairement de trop ce matin.

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et laissa son collègue sur cette dernière phrase.

\- Avant d'envisager de former un nouveau Double Noir, essayez de régler les non-dits de celui d'antan.

* * *

 **Baie de Yokohama. 07h46.**

Au grand étonnement de Chûya, Dazai n'arriva qu'une minute après l'heure convenue. Ce qui revenait, dans son cas, à arriver en avance. Dans un sens, il aurait peut-être même préféré qu'il soit retard au point où Chûya n'aurait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour lui parler. C'était une excuse minable, mais plus il voyait son ex-coéquipier avancer, plus il se sentait nerveux.

Le temps que Dazai traverse les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, le mafieux rumina encore les mille et une pensées qui l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit, après la réflexion d'Akutagawa. Il avait raison. Dazai et Chûya avaient besoin de parler, de mettre les choses à plat concernant leur partenariat passé.

\- Tu es bien matinal, ma limace, lança le détective une fois à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce qui nécessite ma présence un quart d'heure avant l'arrivée des deux monstres ?

\- Je ...

Il ne savait pas formuler la chose. À dire vrai, il ne savait même pas quelle chose il voulait lui dire. Tout un tas de phrases contradictoires arrivaient à flot dans son esprit et se bousculaient pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa langue, allant du « Tu me plais terriblement » à « Je meurs d'envie de t'envoyer mon poing dans la figure ».

Il baissa la tête, pathétique. Il allait se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois devant cet homme qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de le faire sortir de ses gongs.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, avoua-t-il.

C'est à peine s'il osa regarder la réaction de son ancien partenaire, lequel vint déposer une main fraiche et apaisante sur son front.

\- Se pourrait-il que mon petit porte-chapeau ait de la fièvre ? le taquina-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui me rends fiévreux, cracha-t-il en balayant sa main.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'après coup du manque de subtilité qui se cachait derrière sa phrase et tenta vainement de se rattraper, face à la mine réjouie de Dazai.

\- Enfin, je veux dire que tu me rends malade d'énervement !

\- Oui, c'est évidemment ce que tu as voulu dire.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi.

\- Je n'oserais pas, mon Chûya.

Cette marque de possession anodine brisa le peu de défenses qu'il restait au mafieux. Il passa une main agitée sur sa nuque comme pour en dénouer la tension qui s'y était accumulée depuis quatre ans.

\- J'arrête, déclara-t-il. Je ne veux pas continuer ce petit jeu.

\- Et le pari, alors ? fit Dazai d'un air déçu. Je ne t'ai jamais vu abandonner avant.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de passer mes journées collé à toi, alors que je ...

Une fois encore, il s'interrompit avant d'en dire trop, mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement légendaire de sa moitié qui vint l'obliger à relever la tête, en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index.

\- Alors que quoi ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- ... Alors que je ne te supporte pas, mentit Chûya. Et parce que vouloir caser Atsushi et Akutagawa ensemble, ça n'a aucun sens.

Dazai laissa planer un léger silence et sur le moment, Chûya se demanda s'il l'avait ne serait-ce qu'écouter. Le brun observait le plus petit avec sérieux, comme s'il mémorisait chaque contour de son visage. Puis, il finit par fermer les yeux dans un soupir.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis aussi convaincu de l'amour qu'il y a entre Atsushi et Akutagawa ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Dis toujours.

Avant de répondre, Dazai déplaça sa main pour venir la déposer sur la joue de Chûya. Il sourit en sentant la chaleur de la peau du roux enflammer presque instantanément sa paume.

\- Parce qu'ils se regardent de la même manière que nous.

Chûya se figea en sentant son cœur menacer de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il avait forcément rêvé. Dazai n'avait pas pu lui sortir une phrase pareille, pas avec tout ce qu'elle laissait sous-entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Que je suis tout aussi sûr des sentiments de nos deux protégés, que du fait que tu ne me repousseras pas si je t'embrasse, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

\- Essaye un peu pour voir.

Chûya fut bien idiot de croire que Dazai ne répondrait pas à cette provocation. Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa menace voilée que le détective déposait sa bouche contre la sienne, s'assurant de raffermir sa prise autour de son visage pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Peine perdue. Même s'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, Chûya ne serait pas parti. Au contraire, passée l'effet de surprise, il ne put que se fondre sous cet échange dont il avait rêvé tant d'années sans jamais oser y croire. La réalité des lèvres de Dazai contre les siennes restait bien trop fantasmagoriques pour qu'il prenne le risque de ne pas en profiter. Qui sait s'il n'était pas réellement en train de délirer ? Peut-être qu'une fois ce merveilleux baiser achever, il se réveillerait dans son lit, avec le même creux habituel dans la poitrine ...

Alors Chûya approfondit leur échange, se fichant bien de paraître désespéré. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Dazai et prit soin de plaquer son corps brûlant contre celui du plus grand. À l'image de leur efficacité sur le terrain, leur baiser se poursuivit sur une harmonie millimétrée et bien trop parfaite pour être anodine. C'était comme si chacun avait ancré en son âme, la manière de faire flancher l'autre.

Dazai déplaça ses mains sur sa taille, qu'il pressa pour le serrer davantage contre lui. Ils auraient sûrement pu rester ainsi une éternité sans la voir passer, si un raclement de gorge exagéré n'était pas venu les interrompre.

\- Eh bien, vous en aurez mis du temps.

Dazai et Chûya se tournèrent vivement pour faire face à Akutagawa et Atsushi, sans s'éloigner pour autant. Le détective ne se démonta pas et garda son expression assurée, tandis que Chûya se morfondait dans sa gêne.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était qu'une question d'heure, reprit à Akutagawa à l'intention d'Atsushi. Tu me dois cinq mille yens.

\- Attendez, vous avez parier sur nous ? s'exclama Chûya.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait avec nous, peut-être ?

Les deux anciens partenaires se fixèrent, honteux d'avoir été si peu discrets au point de se faire démasquer par leurs collègues, plus jeunes et inexpérimentés. Mais leur gêne se mua rapidement en choc lorsqu'ils virent Akutagawa venir entrelacer ses doigts à ceux d'Atsushi.

\- Dommage pour vous, vous êtes en retard de trois mois déjà, annonça-t-il.

\- TROIS MOIS ?

Sur ce point, même Dazai ne l'aurait pas imaginé. Il prévoyait de les faire tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre alors que leur couple durait déjà depuis des semaines. Détective en carton ...

Atsushi sourit, les joues légèrement rosées.

\- Akutagawa et moi, on en est un jour venu à discuter de vous et des sentiments évidents que vous ressentiez l'un pour l'autre sans vouloir vous l'avouer. On s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée de vous pousser à voir la vérité en face. Et je savais que Monsieur Dazai ne résisterez pas à l'envie de se mêler de mes histoires de cœur et que, Akutagawa étant dans l'équation, il demanderait de l'aide à Monsieur Nakahara.

\- Donc ... Quand tu parlais dans ton sommeil, c'était du vent ? demanda Dazai. Tu me manipulais ?

\- J'ai réussi, non ?

Chûya dût bien reconnaître la malice et l'intelligence de leurs deux « élèves ». Ils s'étaient fait berner en beauté et avait été contraints de se réunir, et d'affronter leurs sentiments. Au fond, étant donné le résultat, ils pouvaient difficilement leur en vouloir.

\- Est-ce qu'on va avoir des problèmes ? demanda Atsushi en se rapprochant instinctivement d'Akutagawa.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Dazai en haussant les épaules. Dans un sens, c'est comme si j'avais gagné mon pari. Alors ma limace, tu vas devoir rester collé à moi toute une journée.

Chûya grogna d'exaspération.

« Idiot ... J'espère bien que cela dura plus de vingt-quatre heures. »

Il se retint évidemment de répondre ça, mais à en juger par le regard de Dazai, les mots étaient inutiles pour qu'il comprenne. Il lui offrit un sourire et se pencha pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

\- Quel beau quatuor on fait, déclara le grand détective. Il ne manquerait plus que Fukuzawa et Mori se mettent ensemble.

Et pourquoi pas ?


	28. BONUS I

**\+ BONUS**

 _Arrivant en pleine période de soutenance, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire quelque chose de conséquent pour cette semaine. En attendant d'être libérée de mes obligations universitaires, voici un petit bonus qui fait suite au dernier OS. En espérant que cela vous plaira._

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 07h41.**

Chûya se laissa retomber sur le lit, le souffle court et la peau en feu. Son visage rougi laissait transparaître une fatigue et une satisfaction certaine, qu'il tenta de masquer par une mine indifférente et tranquille. Peine perdue. Dazai, qui reposait désormais sur son ventre et appuyé sur ses avant-bras, à ses côtés, le fixait d'un air tendre et affreusement fier de lui.

\- Arrête de sourire comme ça ! lui commanda Chûya en tournant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es aussi mignon après l'amour.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon !

Dazai lui répondit par un sourire encore plus large et de deux doigts placés sous son menton, il obligea son amant à ramener son visage vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Incapable de résister, Chûya se laissa bercer sous ce baiser, bien trop épuisé pour y mettre autant d'effort qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se recula légèrement en sentant Dazai approfondir leur échange.

\- Même pas en rêve, lui annonça le mafieux. Tu m'as tenu éveillé toute la nuit, laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Je te trouve bien accusateur. J'ai souvenir d'un Chûya plus que consentant et participatif. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu manques d'endurance.

\- Je t'en ficherai de l'endurance !

Sur ces mots, Chûya se releva et vint s'installer sur les hanches de son partenaire, reprenant possession de sa bouche. Il sentit Dazai esquisser un rictus contre ses lèvres, et réfléchit un instant à l'idée de le mordre assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais aborder ce sourire insupportable.

Mais les doigts de Dazai ancrés dans ses flancs lui firent bien vite oublier sa rancœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les mains sur lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Cela faisait deux mois. Huit semaines qu'ils avaient échangé ce baiser sur la baie de Yokohama, sur un coup de génie (ou du mal, Chûya hésitait encore) d'Atsushi et d'Akutagawa. Forcés de reconnaître leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, la suite des choses s'était déroulée avec tant de naturel qu'ils en étaient venus à se demander comment ils avaient fait pour tenir aussi longtemps séparés.

Mais Dazai était Dazai : fier, charmeur et insupportable. Et Chûya était colérique et impulsif. Mais ils n'en restaient pas moins parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Au point où, même des plus fatigués et après des heures d'étreintes brûlantes et passionnées, ils étaient encore incapables de se lâcher.

Et ils seraient très certainement repartis pour un énième _round_ , si le portable de Chûya ne s'était pas mis à sonner.

\- Eh merde, marmonna-t-il.

\- Laisse sonner, commanda Dazai en déviant ses baisers le long de son cou.

Mais Chûya savait très bien que, étant donné le peu de personnes qui possédaient son numéro, c'était forcément important. Mori ? Kôyô ? Hirotsu ? Akutagawa ? Dans tous les cas, cela sentait les obligations professionnelles et il en grimaça d'avance.

Conscient que Dazai n'arrêterait pas ses petites attentions sur sa simple requête, Chûya tendit le bras vers la table de chevet pour récupérer son téléphone. Il ne parvint pas à décrocher à temps mais tomba sur l'appel manqué et les quelques messages du parrain, lui rappelant joyeusement qu'ils étaient censés se voir tous les deux pour une réunion quinze minutes plus tôt, déjà.

\- Je suis en retard, déclara-t-il en se dégageant de la prise de Dazai.

\- Mori te réclame et tu accoures ? J'aimerais que tu en fasses autant pour moi, répliqua le brun en s'étalant de tout son mètre quatre-vingts sur le lit.

\- Je t'ai accordé toutes mes heures de sommeil depuis plusieurs semaines. Je pense que c'est la plus belle preuve d'affection que je peux t'offrir.

\- Affection, seulement ? Tu me vexes, ma limace.

Rhabillé en quatrième vitesse, Chûya observa son amant, une moue exagérée sur le visage.

\- Tu vas m'obliger à le dire ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Seulement si tu en as envie, rétorqua Dazai avec un sourire en coin.

Chûya soupira et lissa rapidement sa mèche entre ses doigts. Il récupéra son chapeau et avant de quitter la pièce, il se pencha sur le lit et offrit un baiser à ce maquereau à moitié momifié.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 08h05.**

Chûya prit soin de passer par la porte de derrière, avec la même discrétion qu'un adolescent en train de faire le mur. Il se glissa dans le couloir, en espérant se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà mais ...

\- Tu joues les déserteurs ?

La voix de Mori résonna dans son dos et il étouffa un juron entre ses dents. Il se retourna pour faire face à son patron et s'efforça d'avoir l'air innocent.

\- Désolé pour le retard. J'ai eu un ... contretemps.

\- Un contretemps brun et bandé de la tête aux pieds ?

Chûya ne sut quoi répondre mais la surprise put se lire sur son visage. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à être le plus discret possible depuis qu'il avait débuté sa relation d'avec Dazai, alors comment Mori avait-il pu ...

\- C'est Akutagawa qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Oh, Chûya. J'étais au courant avant même que toi et Dazai vous ne le soyez.

Forcément. Mori avait été aux premières de leur évolution, et Chûya avait été bien stupide de croire qu'il pourrait s'en sortir sans conséquence. Pourtant, et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Mori ne poursuivit pas sur sa lancée.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Je couche littéralement avec l'ennemi et ça ne vous gêne pas ?

\- Akutagawa couche aussi avec l'ennemi. Mais toi, au moins, tu as la décence de le faire sous ton propre toit. Lui, il lui arrive encore d'amener Atsushi ici.

Chûya grimaça de dégoût en imaginant son collègue et le petit tigre garou dans ce genre de situation.

\- Et ... Ça ne vous fait rien ? voulut savoir Chûya.

\- Je suis votre patron. Pas votre mère. Votre vie amoureuse ne me regarde pas.

Mori haussa simplement les épaules et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son bureau. La conversation aurait sûrement dû se terminer là. Mais c'était sans compter un élément qui frappa aux yeux de Chûya aussitôt que Mori lui tourna le dos.

\- Non, non, non, c'est trop facile !

Le parrain reporta son attention sur son protégé, l'air innocent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Que c'est beaucoup trop bizarre que vous acceptiez que deux de vos meilleurs éléments sortent avec deux membres de l'Agence. Et la guerre que vous vous efforcez de mener contre elle depuis des années ? Ça ne compte pas ?

\- Tu veux que je joue les Papa protecteurs et que je tente de vous séparer ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce que je veux, c'est que vous assumiez.

\- Assumer ?

Chûya tendit vivement sa main vers son patron et attrapa le fin cheveu qui reposait indécemment sur l'épaule de Mori. Il brandit l'objet du crime sous ses yeux, avec un air espiègle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui demanda Chûya.

Le visage de Mori devint livide.

\- Un cheveu, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je vois bien, mais à qui est-ce qu'il appartient ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Il pourrait être à n'importe qui.

\- Une couleur argentée aussi atypique ? J'en doute.

\- Ça doit être à Hirotsu. On s'est vu en réunion ce matin.

\- Il fait au moins quinze centimètres !

Le parrain tourna de nouveau les talons, conscient qu'il était sur le point de faire démasquer.

\- Pourquoi vous fuyez, Mori ? lança Chûya sans chercher à se faire discret. Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ?

\- Pas du tout, j'ai du travail.

\- Vous ne voulais pas enfiler une veste décente avant ? C'est la même qu'hier, non ? Vous n'avez pas dormi dans vos quartiers ?

Mori osa enfin faire face à son employé, le regard fuyant et les mains dans les poches.

\- Tu peux baisser d'un ton, s'il te plait ?

\- Je rêve ... Vous et Fukuzawa ?

\- C'est occasionnel.

\- Fichez-vous de moi.

\- Bon, ça va, lâcha Mori, avant de se pencher pour parler plus bas. On s'est fréquenté quand on était plus jeunes et ... depuis quelques mois, on a eu l'occasion de se revoir de temps en temps.

Chûya hocha la tête d'un air entendu, se retenant de sourire largement pour ne pas provoquer davantage son patron.

\- Il faut croire qu'aucun de nous ne sait résister au charme des détectives de l'Agence, soupira le roux.

\- Si on se fait découvrir, dis plutôt le contraire. Les membres de la Mafia Portuaire ont de quoi séduire, eux aussi.

\- Sans doute ...

Mori lui offrit un léger sourire et reprit sa route, mais vers ses quartiers cette fois-ci. Sûrement pour changer de veste.

Chûya secoua la tête en souriant.

Il pensa à Dazai et se demanda si son amant avec la même conversation avec Fukuzawa. Au même moment, son portable sonna et il découvrit le nom « Maquereau » affiché à l'écran. Il fallait peut-être qu'il se décide à le changer un jour.

Il décrocha en essayant de masquer toute l'excitation qu'il ressentait chaque fois que Dazai l'appelait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux la momie ?

\- Ma limace, j'ai le plus grand des scandales à te raconter !

Et c'était reparti pour un tour.


	29. BONUS II

**\+ BONUS II**

 ** _F_ orteresse de Shibusawa. 02h37.**

\- Lâche-moi, enfoiré, réclama Chûya.

Il avait beau mettre toute la colère du monde dans sa voix, il n'en restait pas moins peu convaincant. Il était peut-être épuisé mais la pression que Dazai exerçait à l'arrière de son crâne n'était pas suffisamment forte pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en dégager tout seul. Cette proximité, aussi gênante pouvait-elle être aux vues de n'importe qui, pour Dazai et Chûya, c'était davantage quelque chose de familier.

\- Il y a encore du brouillard, expliqua calmement Dazai. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses toucher toi aussi. Connaissant toute la puissance de ton pouvoir, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si un Chûya maléfique venait à se manifester.

\- Abruti ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

\- Reste tranquille, lui intima Dazai en pressant sa tête un peu plus.

Chûya lutta quelques secondes de plus en rageant contre son ancien partenaire et cette position délicate dans laquelle il le maintenait. Mais rapidement la fatigue lié à son combat le terrassa, et il se laissa emporter par l'épuisement, contre la cuisse de Dazai.

Chûya se réveilla avec de sérieuses courbatures et les effets de sa Corruption encore sensibles dans son cœur et ses poumons. Néanmoins, il ouvrit les yeux en douceur, bercé par les caresses qu'on prodiguait sur ses cheveux.

Il peina à se rappeler des derniers évènements, mais peu à peu, les souvenirs lui revinrent à mesure que sa vision s'éclaircissait. Les yeux rivés sur le ciel, il se souvint de son saut dans le vide, de sa lutte contre le dragon, du coup de poing magistral qu'il avait envoyé dans la face endormie de Dazai et de la douceur de la main de ce dernier sur sa joue. Ainsi que ...

Il ouvrit largement les yeux, une grimace de gêne sur le visage. Il s'était endormi sur les genoux de Dazai sans la moindre honte. Il s'était écroulé de faiblesse sur son ancien partenaire, comme s'il ne possédait pas la moindre force, ni volonté. Quelle humiliation ...

Il tenta de se relever, mais à l'instar de la première fois, Dazai le força à reposer son crâne sur ses genoux et poursuivit ses massages.

\- Reste allongé, ordonna-t-il simplement. Il reste encore des résidus de brume.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Environ trente-cinq minutes. Ça s'agite encore du côté d'Atsushi et d'Akutagawa.

\- Tu ne comptes pas aller les aider ?

\- Je leur fais confiance. Ils réussiront.

Dazai se pencha de manière à atterrir dans le champ de vision de Chûya. Cette tête de momie au sourire charmeur lui masquait les étoiles sans vergogne. Et le pire, c'était que Chûya préférait de loin ce tableau à celui du ciel. Il tourna le visage sur le côté, en espérant que Dazai ne remarquerait pas le rouge de ses pommettes. Mais c'était là sous-estimer son partenaire.

Dazai délaissa ses cheveux pour venir déposer ses mains sur les joues de Chûya, le forçant à remettre sa tête droite pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et puis, je crois savoir que quelqu'un d'autre a besoin de mon aide en ce moment.

\- Tu parles ! C'est toi qui errais dans le vide, il n'y a pas si longtemps, empoisonné comme une princesse de contes pour enfants !

\- Quelle chance que mon prince soit arrivé. Même si ta façon de me réveiller a été bien plus violente que ce à quoi j'aurais dû m'attendre.

En guise de réponse, Chûya lâcha un grognement et souleva faiblement ses propres mains pour dégager celles de Dazai de son visage. Sans se vexer, le détective reprit ses caresses sur son cuir chevelu, dans un silence apaisant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans rien dire, appréciant secrètement la présence rassurante de l'autre au milieu de ce décor post-apocalyptique. Mais Chûya peinait à se détendre, revivant encore et encore les évènements de la soirée, le cœur battant au rythme de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti les heures précédentes.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir, marmonna-t-il soudainement.

\- Je l'étais déjà, répondit Dazai. En quelque sorte. L'antidote m'a sauvé, sans quoi, j'aurais fini par mourir dans mon sommeil.

\- Donc tu le savais ... Tu avais prévu tout ce qui arriverait.

\- Comme toujours, mon Chûya. Tu sais bien que personne ne peut me devancer sur ce terrain.

\- Mais tu y es allé quand même... Tu savais que tu courrais à ta perte, pourtant tu t'es quand même jeté dans la gueule du loup. Et le pire, c'est que tu n'as pas hésité.

\- Pas une seule seconde, non.

Chûya serra faiblement les poings contre ses flancs et grinça des dents.

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré d'égoïste, l'accusa-t-il.

\- J'ai fait ça pour sauver tout le monde.

\- Non, c'est faux ! Tu as fait ça pour satisfaire tes envies de suicidaire maniaque et obstiné ! Comme toujours, à aucun moment, tu n'as réfléchi au mal que ta disparition pourrait causer à ceux de ton entourage ! Tu n'as pensé à personne !

\- Au contraire, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, une seule putain de seconde !

Le mafieux se figea sous le coup de ces derniers mots. Il n'en saisit pas tout de suite le sens, alors il releva la tête dans l'espoir de voir le visage de Dazai et les secrets qu'il recélait. En vain. C'était au tour du maquereau de fuir le regard de son ancien partenaire, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Dazai examina les ruines qui les entouraient, appréciant la fraîcheur de la nuit et le silence qui s'en accompagnait. Il inspira profondément, avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai pensé à toi et à cette confiance entre nous, qui est probablement la seule chose en laquelle je crois encore. J'ai pensé à ta dévotion, à ton entêtement légendaire et à ton impulsivité. J'ai su que tu refuserais d'abandonner, quoi qu'on t'en dirait. Que tu n'accepterais jamais ma mort sans avoir vu mon cadavre de tes propres yeux. Et que tu viendrais me chercher. Parce que c'est ainsi que ça fonctionne entre nous et que ...

\- J'étais prêt à mourir pour toi, l'interrompit Chûya d'une voix tremblante. J'ai usé de ma Corruption alors qu'il y avait de fortes chances que tu ne sois déjà plus de ce monde. J'aurais pu y rester.

Chûya lâcha un rire nerveux, hébété par sa propre bêtise.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux encore agir comme ça ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait ?

Dazai vint glisser sa main sur la gorge du plus petit et cambra légèrement sa tête de manière à ce que leurs regards se croisent de nouveau.

\- Parce que, malgré tout ce qu'on peut en dire, toi et moi, on ne saura jamais vivre dans un monde où l'autre n'existe pas, répondit le brun. Le jour où tu meurs, je meurs aussi. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, j'imagine que la réciproque fonctionne tout autant.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Que tu l'acceptes ou non, Chûya, c'est ainsi que ça se passe. C'est un fait avéré depuis que Mori a eu l'idée de nous associer, il y a plus de huit ans. C'est comme un théorème irréfutable.

\- Quel genre de théorème ?

Le détective lui sourit tendrement et se pencha légèrement en avant, faisant effleurer ses boucles brunes sur le front de Chûya.

\- Le genre qui dit que si l'un tombe, l'autre sera toujours là pour le rattraper.

Le mafieux se perdit un instant dans ces paroles et dans ces yeux marrons qui le fixaient intensément. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce qu'à eux deux, ils étaient parvenus à créer quelque chose d'aussi pure et véridique ?

\- Au fond, tout est une affaire de gravité, ajouta Dazai en riant légèrement.

Chûya ne manqua pas de frapper faiblement du poing sur le front de son ancien partenaire, pour lui faire entendre combien son jeu de mot était médiocre. Ce qui était en contradiction direct avec le sourire qui lui fendait le visage, mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

\- J'imagine que oui, reconnut Chûya. Sans quoi je serais déjà capable de me relever.

\- Peut-être qu'en réalité, tu ne veux pas reconnaître que je suis extrêmement confortable. Et moi, je suis suffisamment galant pour te laisser te reposer.

\- Abruti. Je te rappelle qu'il y a encore une heure, c'est toi qui jouais les princesses endormies.

\- Je te trouve bien audacieux d'oser m'appeler comme ça, quand on sait que tu es incapable de connaître tes classiques, le provoqua Dazai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Permets-moi de te rappeler de quelle façon on est censé délivrer une princesse de son sommeil.

Le détective se pencha davantage et malgré l'angle opposé de leurs visages, il déposa sa bouche sur celle de son ex-coéquipier. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup auraient pu croire, Chûya ne le repoussa pas. Il aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, mais ça aurait été mentir. Il en avait envie. Terriblement.

Il cambra la tête pour mieux ressentir la douceur de cette bouche dont il rêvait chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Chûya oublia volontairement quelques secondes les ruines qui les entourait et le fait qu'ils étaient supposés se haïr. Tout ce qu'il gardait en tête, c'était qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement cru morts. Et aussi puissante pouvait être sa fierté, il refusait l'idée que Dazai puisse quitter ce monde sans qu'il n'ait pu lui montrer combien il tenait à lui. À quel point ses sentiments le dévoraient.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres dans une invitation plus qu'explicite et Dazai répondit avec plaisir, glissant sa langue sur la sienne avec toute cette sensualité et cette langueur qui les caractérisaient si bien. À travers ce baiser, ils prirent le temps de se faire comprendre combien ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Chûya sentit Dazai sourire contre sa bouche avant de mettre fin au baiser. Le mafieux rouvrit les yeux, embué par le désir que cette abrutie de momie avait réussi à éveiller chez lui.

\- Voilà comment on réveille une princesse, déclara-t-il. Tache de t'en souvenir.

\- Aussi efficaces paraissent tes démonstrations, j'espère bien ne plus jamais avoir à te sortir du coma.

Chûya usa des quelques forces qu'il avait recouvré pour se redresser et se tourner vers Dazai. Il se cala à genoux entre ses jambes et baissa la tête pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments plus que de raison.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, osa-t-il confier, le cœur lourd. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à ressentir ça.

Il sentit la main de Dazai se glisser de nouveau sur sa joue, avant de retrouver la fraîcheur apaisante de ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Chûya ignorait si c'était une manière pour lui de faire passer ses sentiments sans avoir à utiliser de mots, ou si ce n'était qu'une façon de le faire taire. Mais, envoûté, il se laissa de nouveau porté par l'expertise renversante de son ancien partenaire et qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le rendre complètement fou.

Dazai se détacha lentement, une lueur pure et sincère dans le regard. Le genre que Chûya était le seul à avoir un jour vu briller dans ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, le rassura-t-il. Plus jamais.

\- C'est une promesse ? demanda Chûya.

\- Faut-il que je t'embrasse jusqu'à t'en étouffer pour que tu comprennes ?

\- C'est une possibilité. Mais je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le temps pour ça.

Quelques mètres plus loin, l'on pouvait apercevoir les éclairs bleues et écarlates singuliers de leurs deux petits protégés, qui luttaient toujours contre Shibusawa.

\- Détrompe-toi, on a tout le temps du monde, rétorqua Dazai. Juste pas maintenant.

Le brun déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et se releva doucement, en époussetant son costume blanc. Chûya apprécia pleinement la beauté presque irréelle de sa moitié, s'efforçant de garder la bouche fermée.

\- Donne-moi quelques minutes pour régler ça et je reviens.

\- Je risque de m'endormir.

\- Et je sais désormais que j'ai tactique infaillible pour te réveiller.

Sur ces derniers mots, Dazai disparut vers la source des lumières, laissant derrière lui, un Chûya aussi ravi que désespéré.


	30. Chapitre 19

**N°19**

 **Tunnels de métro abandonnés de Yokohama. 00h09.**

Chûya émit un geignement de douleur étouffé en sentant les os de son coccyx se fracturer. L'impact avait été tout aussi violent que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais il n'aurait décemment pas pas pu rester là sans rien faire. Pas après que Dazai se soit lui aussi fait presque mettre au tapis par les sous-fifres de cet enfoiré de John Dickson Carr, avec son sourire satisfait à faire froid dans le dos.

Malgré le bourdonnement assourdissant dans ses oreilles, Chûya entendit sans mal son prénom s'échapper de la bouche de son partenaire et le petit rire sarcastique et restreint de leur ennemi. Quelle enflure ... Sous son manteau noir chic, son chapeau haut de forme et sa pipe à la main, il se donnait des airs de grands enquêteurs. Mais au combat, il laissait ses hommes se charger du plus dur.

Et dieu savait que le Double Noir avait de la ressource. Mais il n'était pas invincible. Encore moins en les sachant tous les deux seuls contre une armée d'une vingtaine de personnes, toutes détentrices de pouvoirs. Certes, ils étaient moins puissants que la Corruption de Chûya, mais dans un espace clos comme celui-ci et alors qu'ils tenaient expressément les deux partenaires à distance l'un de l'autre, il était bien trop dangereux de se lancer à corps perdu dans cette stratégie.

Chûya recracha un filet de sang, résidu de son choc. Après près d'une heure de lutte, il commençait sérieusement à en pâtir et un éclair de souffrance se répercutait de part et d'autre de son corps chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire un mouvement.

\- Merde, Chûya, relève-toi !

La réclamation de Dazai sonna comme un ordre, mais il était impossible de passer à côté l'inquiétude qui résonnait dans chacun de ses mots. À l'opposé, le brun était lui-même encerclé et son état n'était pas vraiment mieux que celui de son collègue. Enfin, ex-collègue. Cette mission n'était que ponctuelle et aurait dû être pliée en un claquement de doigts. Mais jamais il n'avait eu à faire à ce genre de situation. Rien n'était à leur avantage : le nombre de leurs assaillants étaient trop grand, le leadership de John Dickson Carr trop travaillé et l'espace trop étroit.

Mais soutenus par les mots de Dazai, Chûya se redressa, non sans lâcher une grimace en sentant le poids de ses côtes brisées. Il était dans un sale état et alors, il se demanda pour la première fois s'il parviendrait à sans sortir. C'est à cet instant qu'une nouvelle vague de sang lui envahit la bouche et qu'il déversa malgré lui sur le sol, écœuré. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Vraiment pas.

\- Chûya ...

À en juger par le regard de Dazai, ce dernier pensait exactement la même chose. Des os cassés, c'était ennuyeux mais réparables. Or, ici, le problème venait d'ailleurs. Et les deux hommes n'eurent qu'à se regarder pour s'accorder sur ce fait.

Le mafieux s'assit malgré lui contre l'un des murs en terre du tunnel et défit son gilet. Anxieux, il souleva le bas de sa chemise et découvrit l'hématome qui commençait à se former sous sa peau. Très mauvais signe.

\- Bon sang ... soupira-t-il.

\- L'intérieur est touché ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au fameux John de parler.

D'une main en l'air, il commanda à son armée de cesser le combat et de se reculer. Ils restèrent néanmoins en position de défense autour de leurs proies, tandis que leur chef s'avançait au milieu du champs de bataille, jusqu'à Chûya. Malgré le regard noir de sa victime, John n'hésita pas à soulever à son tour le vêtement pour étudier la blessure interne.

\- Ne le touche pas, résonna la voix de Dazai.

Mais loin de s'inquiéter de cette menace, John poursuivit son examen de fortune et alla jusqu'à faire effleurer ses doigts sur l'espace bleutée de la peau de Chûya.

\- Aïe, fit-il dans une grimace hypocrite. Ça m'a l'air grave.

\- Allez vous faire foutre.

John s'amusa de cette insulte et rabaissa le vêtement.

\- C'est très certainement l'œuvre d'Al, poursuivit-il. Il est l'un de mes hommes et son pouvoir altère les organes de ses victimes lorsqu'il les touche. Et toi, il ne t'a pas loupé.

Plus son discours avançait, plus Dazai sentait ses nerfs le lâcher. Mais la menace lourde et silencieuses des hommes autour de lui, laissait entendre que s'il tentait le moindre truc, il se retrouverait dans le même état que Chûya. Et alors il ne pourrait plus l'aider ...

\- Le pancréas et l'estomac sont touchés, déclara John comme s'il annonçait la météo. Il ne doit te rester que quelques minutes. Le pouvoir d'Al agit en accéléré.

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de la bouche de Chûya et il étouffa un juron entre ses dents.

C'était une vision bien trop dure à supporter pour Dazai qui oublia le poids des regards rivés sur lui et s'élança vers son ami. John ne manqua pas de le remarquer et se soucia peu de cette intervention. Il observa le détective prendre Chûya, dont la peau blanchissait à vue d'œil, entre ses bras.

\- Eh. Ça va aller, tu m'entends, le rassura-t-il.

Une réelle contradiction quand il suffisait de voir le tremblement dans ses mains pour comprendre que même lui n'y croyait pas.

\- Vraiment ? demanda John. Vous êtes impuissants. Le pouvoir d'Al ne peut s'annihiler que si vous le toucher lui et il est parti dès qu'il a touché votre collègue. Il doit être loin maintenant.

Dazai fit de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer sous ses révélations et cala davantage le petit corps de son partenaire d'une mission contre lui. Il ignora expressément John et son ton médisant pour se concentrer sur Chûya, dont le visage était tordu sous la douleur.

\- Je vais nous sortir de là, je te le jure.

\- Vous devriez éviter de faire des promesses que vous ne pouvez pas tenir.

\- Fermez-la !

Jamais Chûya n'avait entendu Dazai répondre de manière aussi virulente. D'ordinaire, il était toujours maître de ses émotions. Mais cette-fois, c'était différent. Le fait que le détective ne parvienne pas à se calmer, prouvait que la situation était clairement désespérée. Et le fait qu'il commande à John de se taire, ne l'aiderait pas plus à trouver une solution.

\- Tu paniques bien vite, le maquereau, parvint à dire Chûya.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- Moi qui te croyais prêt à faire face à la mort, continua-t-il.

\- Ma mort, oui. Certainement pas la tienne.

\- Dommage. On dirait bien que je vais la rencontrer avant toi.

\- Tu vas la boucler toi aussi !

Pathétique. On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient inversé les rôles. Chûya devenait celui moqueur et sarcastique et Dazai, celui incapable de garder son calme. Il déposa une main délicate sur son hématome, comme si en cacher la couleur ferait disparaître leur problème.

\- On a survécu à bien pire que ça, assura le plus grand.

\- Tu crois ? Toujours aussi optimiste.

\- Ç'en est presque touchant, intervint John.

Il prit une bouffée de tabac, avant de déposer sa main libre sur son cœur.

\- Vous me plaisez bien, tous les deux. Votre duo, votre harmonie. J'ai envie de m'amuser encore un peu. De voir jusqu'où vous êtes prêt à aller l'un pour l'autre. J'ai une proposition pour vous.

\- Il n'y a pas de nou...

La fin de la phrase de Chûya mourut en un énième flot de sang.

\- Le karma n'aime pas le mensonge, ma limace.

\- Je t'emmerde.

Enfin, il avait retrouvé leur place. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer, et qu'à ce stade de désespoir, la proposition mystérieuse de John était la seule chose qu'il leur restait. Qu'il lui fasse confiance ou pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda Dazai.

John s'approcha légèrement et, instinctivement, le brun resserra sa prise autour de son partenaire pour le protéger. Chûya commença à trembler.

\- Je peux vous proposer une sorte de dilemme.

\- Comment ça ? voulut savoir Chûya.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je m'entoure d'une armée ?

Dazai serra la mâchoire. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes avec ce type. Mais faute d'avoir d'autre choix, il fit de son mieux pour se contenir et ne pas le vexer.

\- Parce que mon pouvoir ne me permet pas de me battre, expliqua John. Ni à distance, ni en corps à corps. Pourtant, le plus souvent, je garde une influence décisive sur ceux qui s'en sorte et ceux qui meurent.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? s'exclama Dazai.

En guise de réponse, John claqua des doigts et le détective eut le flash le plus intense de sa vie. En une fraction de seconde, le temps d'un éclair, il vit un visage apparaître dans son esprit, un de ceux qu'il était incapable d'oublier.

\- Comment est-ce que vous ... ?

\- Tu pensais sérieusement que je viendrais vous affronter sans connaître vos faiblesses ? le coupa leur ennemi. Je me suis bien renseigné. sais tout de vous et de votre passé.

Cette simple idée fit frissonner Dazai d'angoisse et de haine.

\- Tu commences à comprendre, rajouta John. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Dazai, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

Mais les yeux rivés sur John, c'est à peine si l'intéressé entendit la question de l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras. L'américain se pencha alors pour être à hauteur du duo et sourit, amusé par ce qui ne semblait être qu'un jeu pour lui.

\- Mon pouvoir, « À la vie, à la mort » me permet de sauver la vie d'un condamné, en prenant celle de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est le principe même de ce qu'on peut appeler un échange équivalent. Une vie pour une vie.

\- Où est-ce que ... vous voulez en venir ?

Chûya avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Dazai lui, restait figé, sa prise autour de son partenaire toujours aussi ferme, mais l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Il avait le regard vide et paraissait en proie à tout un tas d'émotions difficilement maîtrisables.

\- Je crois que ton partenaire a compris lui, répondit John.

Le mafieux reporta son attention sur Dazai qui restait toujours désespérément silencieux.

\- Merde, le maquereau ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, enfin ?

Le plus grand ferma les yeux en soupirant, avant de finalement parvenir à parler.

\- Il veut que je choisisse.

\- Mais entre quoi et quoi ?

Sous ses paupières clauses, Dazai revit ce visage qui lui avait envahi la tête un court instant, quelques secondes plus tôt. Une chevelure auburn, des yeux clairs, une barbe de trois jours, une mâchoire carrée, ...

\- Entre Oda et toi, acheva-t-il.

C'était comme si Chûya avait récupéré un soudain gain d'énergie. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus que John vînt répondre à ses interrogations silencieuses.

\- Je lui ai fait une proposition. Simple. Soit il te choisit, et dans ce cas là, je m'engage à te sauver en prenant la vie d'Al en échange. Alors vous pourrez retourner à votre vie tranquille. Soit il choisit Oda et dans ce cas-là, je t'achèverai. Pour garder l'équilibre, ta mort me permettra de ramener quelqu'un à la vie. En l'occurrence, et pour que ce dilemme ait un sens, je lui ai proposé de faire revenir Oda.

Chûya reporta instinctivement son attention sur Dazai. La tête penchée, ses boucles brunes recouvraient ses yeux, mais l'on pouvait percevoir sans difficultés l'os crispé de sa mâchoire, et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient transparaître ses dents serrées sous la frustration.

\- Dazai, l'interpella-t-il.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un putain d'enfoiré ...

Jamais Chûya ne l'avait entendu jurer ainsi. Avec une telle haine, une telle rancœur dans la voix. Si seulement il en avait eu les moyens nécessaires, Dazai l'aurait massacré. Et il ne se serait pas contenté d'une balle dans la tête. Il l'aurait fait souffrir autant que ce dilemme semblait lui faire du mal. À tort. Dazai n'aurait même pas eu à devoir réfléchir.

\- Dazai, le rappela Chûya.

\- Vous et votre jeu tordu vous pouvez aller vous ...

\- Dazai, regarde-moi !

Il mit ses quelques faibles forces au service de sa commande et porta sa main au visage de son partenaire pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il découvrit ses yeux brillants et son souffle court comme si son flot de réflexion l'épuisait. Cette vision tordit le cœur affaibli du mafieux, mais il s'efforça de continuer à le regarder pour paraître des plus convaincants.

\- Choisis-le, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries !

\- Écoute-moi, bon sang !

Les mains de Chûya se mirent trembler et il n'en fallut pas plus pour inquiéter Dazai encore d'avantage. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Vous devriez faire vite, énonça tranquillement John. S'il meurt avant que vous ayez fait votre choix, vous aurez tout perdu.

\- Je vous jure que je vais vous tuer.

Chûya s'efforça de presser sa paume contre la joue de Dazai pour récupérer son attention.

\- Eh, ne l'écoute pas. Contente-toi de me regarder.

\- Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, répondit-il, gagnant en panique.

\- Il n'est pas question de réfléchir ! Choisis Oda !

\- Pourquoi ?

Le mafieux reçut cette question en plein cœur comme une vague foudroyante. C'était pourtant évident. Dazai était bien idiot pour ne serait-ce qu'hésiter.

\- Oda est quelqu'un de bien, répondit-il. Il ne méritait pas sa mort.

\- Toi non plus !

\- Je la mérite bien plus que lui. Je n'ai fait que tuer, voler et détruire depuis mon entrée dans la Mafia il y a huit ans. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un à sauver.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, fit Dazai en hachant chacun de ses mots.

À court de forces, Chûya laissa retomber sa main à contrecœur. Mais Dazai vint rapidement la récupérer entrelaçant leurs doigts, à l'endroit même où la blessure semblait gagner en terrain.

\- Ce que tu peux être ... têtu, lâcha le roux. Ce monde a besoin de personnes comme Oda. Tout comme c'est ton cas.

\- J'ai aussi besoin de toi.

\- Depuis quand ? Depuis que tu es parti de la Mafia ? Ou depuis que tu as réalisé que j'étais sur le point de mourir ?

C'était une remarque cinglante et mesquine. Beaucoup trop. Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de le faire réagir. Pour l'obliger à prendre la bonne décision. Celle qui se réduisait à trois petites lettres seulement.

Dazai fut blessé par sa remarque. À tel point qu'il ne parvint même pas à répliquer.

\- Tu es parti après la mort d'Oda, poursuivit Chûya. Tu m'as abandonné pour lui.

\- Non, c'est faux.

\- La réciproque, elle, n'aurait jamais eu lieu. À aucun moment, tu n'aurais quitté Oda pour ma mémoire. C'est la preuve que son retour te sera bien plus bénéfique que ma survie.

\- Espèce d'abruti fini, soupira Dazai, les larmes aux yeux. Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucie de ce qui m'est bénéfique ou pas ?

\- Ça a toujours été le cas.

Chûya sentit ses poumons se compresser douloureusement à mesure que son rythme cardiaque se faisait plus lent et lourd.

\- Et c'est sûrement ce qui fait de moi, un abruti fini comme tu dis.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Que leur duo connaîtrait ce genre de fin ? Au fond, et même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, aucun n'avait envisagé que la fin du Double Noir se solderait par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Dans leurs scénarios catastrophes, s'ils venaient à échouer lors d'une mission, ils s'étaient toujours imaginé que ce serait ensemble. Partenaires de crime jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant, à ce jour, Chûya avait l'occasion de partir en faisant quelque chose de bien. Sur ce point, il en était presque reconnaissant envers John et son horrible pouvoir. Il allait peut-être pouvoir partir sur une bonne note, quelque chose de moins sombre que ce tunnel dans lequel il avait grandi, forgé sur le sang de ses victimes.

Mais comment partir en paix lorsque Dazai le fixait ainsi, deux larmes orphelines sur ses joues ? Le brun prit ses doigts d'ordinaires brûlants, devenus glacés, entre les siens et y déposa ses lèvres tremblantes.

\- Je refuse de te perdre, avoua-t-il enfin.

Sa voix se brisa en même temps que le cœur de Chûya.

\- L'heure tourne, déclara John.

Chûya le sentait jusque dans ses tripes. Il s'affaiblissait, sa vue se brouillait et bientôt le visage de Dazai penché sur lui ne serait plus qu'une masse informe. Il regretta instantanément de ne pas avoir mieux pris le temps de le regarder.

Il usa de ses dernières forces pour formuler une dernière requête à sa moitié.

\- Promets-moi que tu feras le bon choix. Promets-moi que tu vas choisir Oda.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion et deux nouvelles larmes, Dazai expira toute sa douleur et hocha fébrilement la tête.

\- Je te le promets.

C'est la dernière chose que Chûya entendit, avant de sombrer, priant de toute son âme pour son cœur tienne encore, le temps que Dazai formule sa décision.

* * *

 _Cinq jours plus tard ..._

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 17h45.**

Chûya fut réveillé par la main douce et maternelle de Kôyô sur ses cheveux. Il geignit en sentant une légère migraine lui assaillire les tempes et grimaça en prime en découvrant le visage souriant de Mori au-dessus de lui, après avoir réussi à ouvrir les yeux.

Quelle étrange vision dès le réveil.

\- Merde ... Je sais que ma vie n'était pas des plus roses, mais de là à ce que l'Enfer soit une copie conforme de la réalité, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré.

\- C'est le coup que je vais te donner qui ne sera pas exagéré, si tu continues, lâcha Kôyô d'un ton froid.

Cette simple menace suffit à faire s'écarquiller les yeux de Chûya. Comme frapper par la foudre, il se redressa vivement, le regard suspicieux.

\- Je suis vivant ?

\- Ce qui me laisse encore une chance de te massacrer, reprit Kôyô en assénant une tape derrière son crâne.

\- Doucement, lui intima Mori. Il vient à peine de se réveiller. Laissons-lui le temps de ... Chûya, où est-ce que tu vas exactement ?

Déjà le petit roux avait quitté son lit en se souciant peu de ses jambes tremblantes et du simple bas de pyjama qu'il portait en guise de vêtement. La rage qu'il sentait bouillir dans ses veines jouait les carburants les plus efficaces pour l'aider à tenir debout. Il s'élança vers la porte d'un pas déterminé, la mâchoire tordue sous la colère.

\- Massacrer cet enfoiré de maquereau suicidaire incapable de tenir ses promesses !

Après avoir lâché un lourd soupir chacun, Mori et Kôyô échangèrent un regard étendu. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à l'arrêter ou de lui demander de retourner se coucher.

\- Il est au bout du couloir avec Akutagawa, déclara alors simplement le parrain.

Mieux valait le lui indiquer tout de suite plutôt que de le laisser chercher et exprimer sa rage au passage sur tous les murs et bibelots qui auraient le malheur de croiser son chemin. La seconde suivante, Chûya claqua la porte derrière lui et s'élança à la recherche de son abruti de partenaire.

Comme Mori le lui avait indiqué, Dazai se trouvait en compagnie d'Akutagawa, à quelques mètres seulement de la chambre dans laquelle il comatait quelques minutes plus tôt. Le pas lourd et puissant de Chûya, malgré la fatigue, n'eut aucun mal à se faire entendre et rapidement, Dazai et Akutagawa tournèrent la tête vers lui.

\- Je te conseille vivement de dégager si tu ne veux pas finir en dommage collatéral !

Le jeune homme au manteau noir ne chercha pas à en savoir plus pour s'éloigner, conscient qu'il ne valait mieux pas provoquer son collègue, aussi faible pouvait-il encore être. Il s'éloigna, tandis que Dazai peinait à cacher toute la joie qu'il ressentait en voyant sa moitié réveillée.

Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite sous le coup de poing incroyablement puissant que Chûya lui asséna dans la mâchoire, une fois à sa hauteur. De ses quelques forces recouvertes, le roux plaqua Dazai contre le mur, une main plaquée autour de sa gorge.

\- Sale menteur ! Tu avais promis !

Il s'apprêta à relancer un second coup, quand Dazai l'interrompit, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras. Le détective le serra contre lui, assez pour l'empêcher de bouger sans lui faire mal. Et sur le coup de la surprise, Chûya ne se débattit pas tout de suite.

\- Lâche-moi, espèce de manipulateur momifié !

\- J'avais dit que je refusais de te perdre.

\- Et aussi que tu choisirais Oda ! Tu l'as juré en me regardant droit dans les yeux !

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Cette réplique pinça le cœur de Chûya. Certes, il lui avait expressément demandé de choisir son meilleur ami, car c'était dans l'ordre des choses, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir profondément jaloux.

Alors quoi ? Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ? Il était déjà à moitié mort en fermant les yeux, alors il était impossible qu'il est survécu à cela sans intervention surnaturelle.

Face à son désarroi, Dazai lui caressa la joue et déposa son front sur le sien.

\- Oda était quelqu'un de généreux, qui suivait toujours son cœur, plutôt que la logique. Quel piètre meilleur ami j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas respecté cela.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que j'ai fait ce qu'il a toujours souhaité pour moi. J'ai choisi Oda, en décidant de vivre selon son idéal. Et je ne veux pas que ce soit sans toi.

Chûya fronça les sourcils, ce qui eut étrangement le don de faire rire son partenaire.

\- Oda n'aurait jamais voulu revenir de cette façon. Et moi, je n'aurais jamais pu vivre dans un monde dans lequel tu n'existe pas. Après, c'est un fait que tu peux accepter, ou pas.

\- Et donc ? Je suis censé accepter ton explication tordue et ne rien dire ?

\- Tu peux aussi te taire et me laisser savourer ta présence.

Le roux aurait bien volontiers répondu par une insulte dont lui seul avait le secret, mais Dazai l'en empêcha en amenant sa bouche rencontrer la sienne, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Chûya se paralysa sous l'effet enivrant de ses lèvres froides.

Peut-être était-il réellement mort, au final ?

Il avait parlé d'Enfer. Mais c'était bien trop bon pour que ça soit le cas.

Ce maquereau suicidaire le rendrait fou un jour. Au point où il finirait par en mourir, sans possibilité de retour, cette fois ci. Mais pour le moment, il devrait peut-être, lui aussi, suivre le mode de vie qu'Oda s'était imposé. Vivre pour soi. Pas pour la Mafia, ni pour un avenir qui serait, dans tous les cas, incertain.

Et accessoirement, avec Dazai, pourquoi pas ?


	31. Chapitre 20 (première partie)

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu. 01h30.**

\- Ça suffit, lâche-moi !

Dazai fit expressément mine de n'avoir rien entendu et poursuivit ses petites attentions, mordillant la peau du cou de Chûya avec autant de langueur que de taquinerie. Le roux soupira, exaspéré. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Dazai n'était jamais du genre à l'écouter. Surtout après l'amour. C'était peut-être difficile à croire mais il était le plus tendre et affectif des deux.

Chûya le laissa poursuivre encore quelques minutes, aussi bien par dépit que parce qu'il appréciait la fraîcheur de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

Il s'efforça de s'éloigner, autrement ils repartiraient pour un nouveau round et il avait déjà perdu le compte des précédents. Ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe.

\- Allez, c'est bon, fit-il en descendant de son lit. Il faut que je rentre.

Dazai accepta l'idée malgré lui, sans chercher à masquer sa déception. Il observa Chûya se rhabiller sous la clarté de la lune filtrant à travers la fenêtre. Cette lumière blanche baignait son petit corps d'une lueur incomparable et le rendait encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Tu continues de jouer les adolescents avec un couvre-feu ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux rester dormir ici.

\- Et tu sais très bien qu'avec toi, il n'est jamais question de « dormir ». J'ai besoin de sommeil, j'ai un rendez-vous demain soir.

Dazai mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il savait parfaitement ce que Chûya voulait dire derrière cette phrase et ce fameux rendez-vous dont il parlait.

\- C'est quoi ? Le troisième, c'est ça ?

\- Je crois, oui, répliqua Chûya sans grande conviction.

\- C'est important. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Le roux lâcha un léger rire. Il n'était pas du genre à se concentrer sur des détails aussi futiles que le nombre de rencards pour savoir quelle étape d'une relation il était temps de franchir. Il avait rencontré Akira deux mois auparavant. Il était une nouvelle recrue des Lézards Noirs et Chûya avait rapidement été amené à travailler avec lui. Ils s'étaient mutuellement plu et Akira avait osé proposer un rendez-vous à Chûya. Puis un second. Et le troisième aurait lieu le lendemain.

Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Tout restait incroyablement platonique.

Au contraire diamétral de cette étrange relation qu'il entretenait avec Dazai depuis leur adolescence. Non pas qu'il s'agisse de romantisme, loin de là. Ils se reposaient sur un partenariat purement physique et bon sang, ce que c'était fantastique. La haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre attisait le désir qui les habitait, comme de l'essence sur un brasier. Ils avaient expérimenté leur première fois ensemble, cinq ans auparavant et se retrouvaient depuis régulièrement pour passer la nuit à deux. Ces réunions nocturnes du Double Noir étaient de ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, même plusieurs années après que Dazia ait quitté la Mafia.

Chûya ne se sentait pas vraiment en tort dans son comportement. Lui et Akira n'étaient pas ensemble, bien que ces rendez-vous à répétitions leur en faisaient prendre le chemin. Il était encore en droit de coucher avec qui il voulait.

\- Épargne-moi tes traditions douteuses, plus personne ne croit à ce genre de trucs, répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu te trompes, ma limace. Beaucoup de gens sont encore à cheval sur ces principes. Ils constituent une sorte de repère lorsqu'on ne sait pas très bien de quelle façon avancer dans une relation.

\- Tu comptes me conseiller en matière de rencard ?

\- À défaut de te réussir à te convaincre de revenir dans mon lit, je peux toujours essayer de t'aider, non ?

Dazai n'était pas jaloux. Pas le moins du monde. Et c'était bien ce qui prouvait, en plus du fait qu'ils ne se supportaient pas, que leur relation n'irait jamais au-delà du physique. Pour autant, Chûya sentait toujours son estomac se retourner chaque fois que son amant témoignait d'une telle indifférence quant à ce qu'il faisait avec Akira.

Il n'était pas certain qu'il réagirait de la même façon si la situation était inversée. Mais il se gardait bien d'y réfléchir. Et même d'y penser.

\- Merci, mais je m'en passerai, relança Chûya. Tu es peut-être un dieu au lit, tu n'en restes pas moins pathétique en relations amoureuses.

Le mafieux aurait tout donné pour ravaler sa propre langue. Mais c'était trop tard pour regretter. Dazai le fixait d'un sourire satisfait à donner des envies de meurtres. Ce maquereau le rendait fou au point de lui faire dire n'importe quoi. Ça en devenait difficilement gérable.

\- J'imagine que c'est trop te demander que d'oublier ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, mon Chûya.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Et sur ces paroles, il quitta l'appartement de Dazai en se maudissant tout le long du chemin de retour jusqu'à son propre foyer. Ce qui équivalait probablement à une quinzaine de marches et dix mètres de couloirs.

Foutu maquereau qui avait eu la brillante initiative de s'installer dans le même immeuble que le sien. Comment Chûya était-il supposé se le sortir de la tête en le sachant un étage au-dessus ?

Avec un peu de chance, Akira aurait de quoi lui faire oublier cette soirée affreusement gênante et cette tête de momie souriante avec. Après tout, c'était leur fameux troisième rendez-vous.

* * *

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 01h30.**

\- J'espère que cet horrible restaurant ne t'a pas empêché d'apprécier la soirée, lança Akira en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné

Au contraire, c'est ce qui avait pimenté un peu leur rendez-vous. Non pas qu'être avec Akira lui déplaisait, mais leurs trois rencards s'étaient jusque-là ressemblé. Alors une anecdote sur un mauvais menu, c'était toujours bon à prendre et puis, cela leur avait donné une occasion de rire.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il. Sans quoi, tu ne serais pas ici.

Akira sourit largement, considérant visiblement sa présence dans cet immeuble comme un privilège. Pourtant, ils étaient encore sur le pas de la porte et Chûya restait patient, attendant de voir de quel manière son rencard allait se comporter après cette situation, soi-disant symbolique, du troisième rendez-vous.

\- Tu veux rentrer prendre un café ?

C'était un sous-entendu à peine caché et heureusement pour Chûya, Akira le comprit sans aucune difficulté. Le garçon à la peau doré et aux cheveux argentés se pencha sur Chûya et saisit ses lèvres entre les siennes dans un sourire. Le roux accueillit cette expérience avec une certaine retenue. Si Dazai avait très certainement connu d'autres hommes comme de femmes, c'était la première fois que Chûya embrassait quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste ... différent.

Il passa ses mains autour du cou d'Akira et approfondit leur baiser, dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de l'image intrusive de Dazai dans son esprit. Il déverrouilla la porte avec expertise, sans mettre fin à leur échange de plus en plus fougueux et l'attira à l'intérieur de son appartement.

* * *

Chûya fichait nonchalamment le plafond, à la recherche d'une chose à dire. En vain. La respiration saccadée d'Akira, à côté de lui, était la seule chose qui venait fendre le silence. Il tenta de se repasser la soirée dans la tête comme un enregistrement, en cherchant ce qui avait pu coincer. Mais à l'image des dix premières fois où il avait tenté de le faire, il ne trouva rien.

Pourtant, le fait était là. Cette nuit avec Akira avait été une immense déception. Du moins pour lui, s'il l'on en jugeait le sourire satisfait sur le visage de son amant.

Chûya avait été très très très loin de ressentir le feu et la passion de ses moments avec Dazai. À cet instant, il restait horriblement frustré et perplexe, mais se gardait bien d'en parler à Akira dont les yeux rayonnants semblaient perdus dans le vague.

Le portable de Chûya émit un léger bip qui le fit sursauter.

\- Excuse-moi, fit-il brièvement à Akira en osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

Il s'empara de son portable en priant pour une urgence à la Mafia qui lui donnerait une bonne excuse de se sortir de cette situation plus que gênante. Mais ce n'était que Dazai. Encore et toujours ce foutu maquereau qui lui avait envoyé deux textos.

« Alors ? C'était comment ? »

« Je t'ai vu rentrer avec ton prince charmant, il y a deux heures. Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes en train de jouer aux cartes. »

Chûya aurait préféré pourtant.

\- Un problème ? résonna la voix d'Akira à ses côtés.

\- Non. Juste un ... une urgence avec la Mafia.

Il se détesta pour user du mensonge. C'était terriblement bas, même venant de lui. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens de mettre fin à cette soirée. Akira se laissa convaincre sans peine par cette excuse.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

Bon sang, ne sois pas compréhensif ! Son attitude adorable ne faisait que rendre les choses encore plus compliquées. Chûya se sentit affreusement mal et honteux de son comportement, alors il tenta de se rattraper comme il le pouvait.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux.

Il avait voulu paraître accueillant, mais en réalité, cette proposition le rendait encore plus ignoble. Il se dégoûta de lui-même.

Akira hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Fais attention.

Il déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Chûya qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas se crisper. Puis le petit roux se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse avant de sortir de son appartement, rejoignant à vive allure celui de Dazai, un étage plus haut.

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer bruyamment puisqu'il savait son ancien coéquipier encore debout et ce dernier vint lui ouvrir cinq secondes plus tard.

\- Mon petit porte-chapeau ! Je ne t'aurais pas cru capable de venir me partager les détails de ta nuit aussi vi...

Chûya le fit taire en passant vivement ses mains sur sa nuque avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Il les poussa tous les deux dans l'appartement, en pressant son corps enflammé contre le sien, faisant abstraction totale de son mauvais comportement. Il était frustré et perdu, ce qui ne le rendait plus vraiment maître de ses mouvements et de son esprit. C'était bien là la seule façon d'expliquer sa présence ici, dans les bras de cet abruti de Dazai alors qu'Akira reposait encore dans son lit.

Il sentit le brun sourire contre sa bouche, avant de se reculer légèrement.

\- C'était donc si nul que ça ?

\- Ferme-la.

Chûya tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et souffla pour calmer son empressement.

\- Je te donne une heure, déclara-t-il. Pas une minute de plus.

\- Comme tu veux, ma limace.

Dazai ne se fit pas prier et plaqua son amant contre le mur, bien déterminé à répondre à cette requête silencieuse qu'il avait formulé malgré lui en venant toquer à sa porte.

Ce n'était l'affaire que d'une nuit de plus, se disait Chûya alors que les lèvres de Dazai seules le portaient vers des méandres délicieux. Leur première fois n'avait pas été des meilleures non plus (bien qu'elle l'ait toujours été plus que ce moment d'intimité avec Akira). Mais il fallait toujours un temps d'adaptation pour ce genre de choses. Apprendre à se connaître davantage, à être plus à l'aise avec l'autre, etc ...

L'intimité avec Akira ne pourrait que s'améliorer avec le temps, et alors, il n'aurait plus besoin de revenir vers ce maquereau trop fier de ses compétences.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _Trois mois plus tard ..._

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 15h12.**

Ça ne s'était pas amélioré.

\- Je ne suis qu'une ordure, déclara-t-il à voix haute.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça, répliqua Tachihara. Tu es juste ... pragmatique.

\- Pragmatique ? répéta Akutagawa, peu convaincu.

Le jeune Lézard Noir reprit une bouchée de son donburi avant de se remettre à parler. La nourriture avant les problèmes relationnels de ses collègues. Il ne fallait pas non plus trop lui en demander.

\- Oui. Le romantisme avec Akira et le passionnel avec Dazai. C'est une question d'équilibre.

\- Je t'en ficherai de l'équilibre, répliqua le jeune homme au manteau noir. Il couche littéralement avec deux personnes en même temps. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de lui ?

\- Une ordure, répéta Chûya sans réellement prêter attention à la conversation de ses collègues.

Akutagawa approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, reprit Tachihara. Après tout, toi et Akira vous ne vous êtes rien promis. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un couple. Peut-être même qu'il fait la même chose de son côté.

\- Je ne pense pas, osa lancer Chûya. Je ne vais voir ailleurs que parce que notre vie intime ne me satisfait pas. Lui, a l'air d'y trouver son compte, alors je ne crois pas qu'il ait de raison de faire pareil.

Un raclement de gorge exagéré de la part d'Akutagawa força Chûya à reporter son attention sur le jeune capitaine. L'air innocent, il continua lui aussi de manger sans se soucier du regard méfiant que lui lançait son homologue aux cheveux roux.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire, peut-être ? lui demanda Chûya.

\- Pas vraiment. Je tiens encore à la vie.

\- C'est si tu ne me craches pas le morceau que tu devras lui dire adieu.

Akutagawa soupira légèrement. Il osa se tourner vers son collègue pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'ai juste une question : est-ce que tu fais vraiment ça pour « équilibrer » tes besoins personnels ou parce que tu es juste incapable de te défaire de ta relation avec Dazai ?

Chûya manqua de s'étrangler sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Que le fait qu'Akira ne comble pas tes attentes ne vient peut-être pas d'un manque de compétences ou d'harmonie entre vous, mais simplement du fait que tu es amoureux d'un autre.

Tachihara s'étouffa en riant, avant même que Chûya n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas un rire absurde comme il l'aurait aimé, mais plutôt un qui voulait dire « Whouah, il a vraiment osé te le balancer en face quand personne d'autre ne s'y risque. »

En effet, Akutagawa prenait de gros risques en s'aventurant sur ce terrain, mais il en avait assez de voir son collègue se morfondre dans des problèmes qui pourraient être très vite réglés si seulement il acceptait enfin ses sentiments pour son ancien partenaire.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Dazai, parvint enfin à sortir Chûya.

\- Vraiment ? Alors mets un terme à vos rendez-vous nocturnes.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'Akutagawa était devenu aussi brut de décoffrage ?

Chûya tourna la tête pour masquer le rouge de ses joues et se leva vivement pour quitter la table.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que Tachihara a raison.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda l'intéressé, surpris.

\- Akira et moi, on ne s'est rien promis. Il voit sûrement d'autres personnes de son côté. Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Dazai aussi ? voulut savoir Akutagawa.

Le simple fait d'imaginer le détective avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, suffit à faire serrer ses poings à Chûya. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'en constatant le regard entendu d'Akutagawa sur lui.

\- Mais je t'en prie, continue de jouer les aveugles. C'est tellement plus facile.

* * *

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 21h28.**

Chûya fixa le contenu de sa poêle avec une grimace de dégout sur le visage. Le sort se fichait de lui. Il s'éclatait, même. Plus jamais, il ne laisserait Akira choisir le menu.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le maquereau ? demanda ce dernier, depuis le canapé.

Le mafieux releva la tête et s'efforça de sourire.

\- Si. Enfin, tout dépend de la ... race.

\- Il existe plusieurs races de maquereaux ?

\- Tu serais surpris.

Chûya retourna à la confection de son plat en imaginant la tête de Dazai frire à la place de celle du pauvre petit poisson. Comme lors de la préparation d'une potion destinée à sortir ce fichu détective de sa tête.

\- J'aime bien te regarder cuisiner, lança soudain Akira. Tu as toujours cette petite ride au milieu de ton front. Comme si tu étais incroyablement concentré.

\- Merci ... Enfin, je crois. Faire la grimace en cuisinant n'a rien de très agréable à regarder.

\- Pourtant ça fait partie de ces petits détails qui font que je t'aime.

Le roux lâcha sa spatule en bois dans la poêle sous l'effet du choc et manqua de se brûler au passage. Son cœur s'emballa comme un cheval de course mais cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Il se sentit envahi d'une pression douloureuse et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

Il avait rêvé. Impossible autrement. Akira ne venait tout de même pas de ...

\- Désolé, reprit ce dernier. C'était maladroit. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça comme ça.

\- Je ... Akira, c'est ...

\- Je ne te réclame pas la réciproque. Tu n'es pas prêt et je peux le comprendre. J'imagine qu'au fond de moi, j'avais juste besoin que tu le saches. Je ne veux surtout pas que ça change quoi que ce soit.

Au contraire, ça allait forcément tout changer. Toutes ces nuits passées avec Dazai en parallèle de sa relation avec Akira lui revinrent en pleine figure et s'affaissèrent sur lui en un tsunami de culpabilité.

Akira l'aimait. Comme il ne le lui avait pas rendu au centième durant ces derners mois. Comme il ne le méritait sans doute pas.

Comme Dazai ne l'aimerait jamais.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, se contenta-t-il de répondre en souriant.

C'était sincère. Et Akira le sentit puisqu'il sourit largement, avant de retourner à la lecture du roman qu'il avait dans les mains. Une scène plutôt domestique dans laquelle Chûya se sentait assez bien. Une de celle qu'il ne vivrait jamais avec la personne qu'il aimait réellement. Mais peut-être qu'il devrait se contenter de ça.

Il allait devoir parler avec Dazai.

* * *

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu. 20h56.**

Chûya attendit trois jours pour venir voir Dazai. Depuis cette fameuse soirée avec Akira, il s'était fait violence et n'avait pas répondu aux appels, ni aux textos de son amant. Cette nuit-là, Akira était en mission avec les Lézards Noirs jusqu'au petit matin, ce qui laissait libre court à Chûya de discuter avec Dazai.

Le mafieux frappa à sa porte, la boule au ventre et un nœud dans la gorge.

Dazai lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et Chûya n'attendit pas son aval pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Il savait qu'en restant sur le paillasson, il risquait de se défiler et de partir sans faire ce pour quoi il était là.

Il garda le dos tourné à Dazai et tritura ses mains en l'entendant refermer la porte.

\- Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais lassé, murmura la voix de son amant contre son oreille.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras par derrière et glissa sa bouche, taquine, contre son cou. Chûya se détacha brusquement de ce contact, ce qui surprit Dazai. C'était comme si ses lèvres l'avaient brûlé. Et dans un sens, c'était le cas. Chaque fois que cette abrutie de momie l'embrassait, l'effet était tel une brûlure douce et enivrante. Le genre à vous rendre pyromane.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette flamme qu'il représentait à lui tout seul devenait dangereuse pour Chûya et sa propre santé mentale.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, déclara-t-il soudain.

\- Qui ça ? Akira ?

Chûya hocha la tête en glissant nerveusement ses doigts sur sa mèche.

\- Eh bien, fit Dazai dans un sourire. Il n'aura pas perdu de temps. Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

\- Pas ce que tu crois.

Cette réponse eut l'air de soulager Dazai, erronément.

\- J'imagine qu'il lui faudra du temps pour t'oublier mais il trouvera bien quelqu'un d'au...

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le quitter.

Dazai fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre où Chûya voulait en venir.

\- Je vais nous donner une chance, déclara ce dernier. À lui et moi.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

\- Et moi, dans tout ça ?

De quoi parlait-il ? Il n'avait jamais été question de l'impliquer dans l'équation. Chûya avait prévu que cette discussion soit uniquement douloureuse pour lui. Dazai aurait dû hocher la tête et accepter l'idée. Il n'avait jamais témoigné la moindre jalousie jusqu'à présent, alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

\- Il n'y a pas de toi, répliqua Chûya. Tu étais mon amant. Maintenant, c'est terminé.

\- Tu balayes cinq ans de ta vie comme ça ?

\- Nous n'étions rien du tout, Dazai. Tu me l'as suffisamment bien fait comprendre en partant comme un lâche de la Mafia et en ne m'acceptant dans ta vie qu'à raison de trois ou quatre nuits par semaine. Akira a bien plus à m'offrir que ça et j'ai envie de saisir cette opportunité.

\- Ce sont des dîners romantiques et des déclarations d'amour que tu veux maintenant ?

Chûya soupira. Il n'en était pas à désirer des choses aussi futiles avec Dazai, ils avaient dépassé ce stade. Mais il voulait quelque chose de plus officiel, de plus réel et concret. Ce qui n'arriverait jamais. À vingt-deux ans et après avoir mis sa vie entre parenthèses pour cette relation qui n'en était pas vraiment une, il jugeait avoir le droit d'abandonner.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lui demanda-t-il. Laisse tomber. Restons loin l'un de l'autre et tout ira bien.

Chûya le contourna dans l'idée de sortir mais il sentit la poigne froide de Dazai se refermer autour de son bras.

\- Ne pars pas, quémanda-t-il. Si tu franchis cette porte, j'ai l'impression que je te perdrais pour toujours.

\- Ce serait si grave que ça ?

Mais comme il s'y attendait, Dazai ne répondit pas. Chûya rit jaune, sans chercher à cacher son dégoût et sa déception. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un jouet pour cet homme dont il était désespérément amoureux. Et peut-être qu'au fond de lui-même, il le savait depuis le début. Il acceptait juste aveuglément la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Chûya ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise pour te faire rester ?

\- Je n'attends rien de toi. Plus maintenant.

Et sur cet élan de colère, Chûya osa passer la porte de cet appartement dans lequel il avait passé tant de nuits, laissant derrière lui le souvenir d'une relation qui relevait davantage du fantasme que de la réalité.

 **À suivre ...**


	32. Chapitre 20 (deuxième partie)

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 03h06.**

 _Des lèvres glacées sur sa clavicule, des mèches bouclées et épaisses qui lui chatouillent le creux du coup, des mains fermes et puissantes sur ses hanches, le poids d'un corps fin et grand sur le sien, et une voix bien précise. Trop précise. La seule capable de faire rouler son prénom sur sa langue de cette façon :_

 _« Chûya »_

Chûya se réveilla en sursaut, pris de fortes bouffées de chaleur et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le sang pulsait jusque dans ses oreilles et étouffait chaque son qui l'entourait, y compris la voix paniquée d'Akira à ses côtés.

\- Chûya, tout va bien ?

Le ton inquiet de son compagnon le ramena sur Terre et il se calma légèrement en sentant le poids du regard paniqué d'Akira sur lui. Il s'efforça d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément pour ramener son rythme cardiaque à la normal, tout en essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et Akira allait finir par se poser des questions.

\- Encore un cauchemar ? demanda ce dernier.

\- On peut dire ça.

Enfin, c'était plutôt la parfaite alliance entre le mauvais rêve et le fantasme. L'image de Dazai revenait régulièrement jusque dans ses nuits, comme pour le provoquer, même sept mois après avoir mis fin à leurs rapports occasionnels. Ce grand brun insupportable se plaisait à venir le rendre fou dans ses pensées à chaque heure du jour, avant de s'immiscer jusque dans ses états d'onirisme. Dans ces scénarios que Chûya ne contrôlait pas, Dazai le ramenait à ses nuits de passion qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, cette harmonie, ce plaisir, cette intensité qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue qu'ensemble ... Et que même des mois plus tard, Chûya ne parvenait pas à partager avec Akira.

Ça c'était certes amélioré, le temps et l'apprentissage de l'autre se faisant, mais cela restait très différent. Chûya pouvait pourtant assurer être bien avec son partenaire. Akira était tendre, généreux, attentionné, patient et ce, malgré son travail dans la Mafia. Il était attentif au moindre besoin de Chûya, ce qui rendait ce dernier encore plus coupable de rêver de son ancien partenaire dans de telles circonstances.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne le contrôle pas. Et puis, Akira ne le saura jamais, alors ... »

\- Tu as prononcé un nom dans ton sommeil, déclara le jeune homme à la peau mate.

Chûya pâlit, complètement désemparé. Bon, il devait le reconnaître, plus le temps passait, plus ces fameux rêves lui paraissaient intenses et précis, mais il ne se serait tout de même pas laissé bercer par cette illusion au point de ...

\- « Dazai », je crois, compléta Akira après une courte réflexion.

\- ... Ah bon ?

Abruti ! Quel genre de maléfice ce foutu maquereau avait bien pu lui lancer pour qu'il se retrouve à gémir son putain de nom, tout en dormant à côté d'un autre homme ? Son compagnon depuis sept mois, qui plus est !

\- C'était ton ancien partenaire, non ?

Évidemment ... En travaillant chez les Lézards Noirs et en sortant avec Chûya, Akira avait forcément eu vent de Dazai et de leur passé commun dans la Mafia. Fort heureusement, seuls Tachihara et Akutagawa étaient au courant du « plus et affinités » qu'ils avaient connu durant cinq ans. Mori l'était sans doute aussi, mais il s'en fichait très certainement comme de savoir le nom du supermarché dans lequel Fukuzawa faisait ses courses.

Les méninges de Chûya se mirent à tourner à grande vitesse à la recherche d'une bonne excuse à founir, mais Akira le coupa dans un sourire.

\- Il t'a traumatisé à ce point pour que tu cauchemardes de lui après toutes ces années ?

Akira était définitivement trop bien pour lui. Ce garçon respirait le genre de bonne humeur et d'innocence dont Chûya n'avait jamais été affublé. Il croyait tant en leur couple et en l'amour que le petit roux lui portait, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une seule seconde que prononcer le nom de Dazai dans son sommeil pouvait avoir une toute autre dimension que celle à laquelle il pensait.

\- Il faut croire, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Ça doit être un sacré personnage.

\- Un sacré emmerdeur surtout.

\- J'ai décidément hâte de le rencontrer demain !

Chûya se tourna vivement vers Akira, les sourcils froncés.

\- Rencontrer ? Demain ? Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais ? Le département des superpouvoirs tient une réception pour énoncer les potentiels changements dans la règlementation des certificats. L'Agence des Détectives Armés est invitée, au même titre que la Mafia, alors ... J'imagine que le fameux Dazai sera là.

Le plus petit devait bien l'admettre, c'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, bien trop concentré sur le fait que cette soirée allait juste être des plus ennuyantes. Ajouté à cela la présence de Dazai, son ancien amant et fantasme de ses nuits qu'il n'avait pas revu, ni contacté depuis sept mois et la cérémonie risquait de prendre une sacrée tournure.

 _« J'ai décidément hâte de le rencontrer demain ! »_

Eh merde ...

* * *

 **Département des superpouvoirs. 20h46.**

Chûya soupira bruyamment pour faire part de tout son mécontentement à Akira. Il avait eu beau le supplier d'évincer l'évènement, son compagnon, à son image, avait réussi à le traîner jusqu'au bâtiment avec son sourire indécollable.

Le mafieux avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée à l'idée de passer une soirée en compagnie de Dazai. Il se rassurait malgré lui en se disant que bon nombre de personne seraient présentes et qu'il y aurait peut-être une maigre chance (mais une chance quand même), pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait après avoir rêvé de lui aussi distinctement quelques heures seulement auparavant.

\- Deux heures. Et je m'en vais, déclara-t-il en attendant l'ascenseur du parking souterrain.

\- Après quelques verres de vin, je parie que tu ne voudras même plus partir, soutenu Akira.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Je te connais trop bien.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur Chûya et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était quelque chose de familier à présent, un geste contre lequel le petit roux ne se tendait plus. Mais c'était tout. Un moment agréable. Point.

Ils grimpèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur et entamèrent leur monter vers le quinzième étage, là où se déroulaient les festivités. Mais la machine fit une halte au rez-de-chaussée pour récupérer d'autres invités arrivés par le hall d'entrée.

Si l'on inclut des choses aussi abstraites que le karma et le destin dans une équation mathématique, quelles sont les putains de probabilités que parmi les invités en question se trouve un maquereau suicidaire, bandé jusqu'à l'os ?

Dazai se figea une demi-seconde sous l'effet de la surprise, qui n'aurait pas vraiment dû en être une. Après tout, il savait que Chûya serait présent à cette fête. S'il voulait être honnête envers lui-même, c'était bien là toute la raison de sa présence ici, habillé de façon bien trop chic et luxueuse. Autrement, il serait chez lui, à regarder une émission télévisée sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

Durant cette demi-seconde où le temps parut s'arrêter, Chûya croisa son regard et les deux anciens amants se fixèrent comme si la foudre venait de les frapper. Sept mois, c'était long, beaucoup trop lorsqu'il était question de les tenir loin l'un de l'autre. Aucun n'avait vraiment changé, à proprement parlé. Pourtant, ils se regardèrent comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois et chacun parut apprécier son spectacle plus que de raison.

\- Vous montez aussi ?

L'intervention de l'homme, que Dazai devina être le fameux Akira, les sortit tous les deux de leur contemplation respective et Chûya se referma aussitôt sur lui-même.

Le brun s'efforça d'ignorer la douleur provoquée par une telle indifférence et sourit largement à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais qu'il mourrait déjà d'envie d'étrangler.

\- Oui, au quinzième étage.

Et tandis qu'il grimpait à son tour dans l'ascenseur, Dazai rentra dans ce rôle qu'il aimait tant et qui avait toujours eu l'avantage de rendre Chûya complètement fou : celui du plus grand provocateur de l'histoire.

Car, si Chûya n'y avait pas prêté grande attention au début (bien trop absorbée par la vision enchanteresse de Dazai en costume sur mesure), son ancien partenaire n'était pas venu seul. La femme, qui montait alors dans l'ascenseur à ses côtés, n'avait rien d'une invitée banale qui aurait été là par le plus grand des hasards. Elle accompagnait Dazai. Et pas seulement en tant que cavalière d'un soir, si Chûya en jugeait la façon dont leurs doigts étaient entrelacés.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce ... ?

\- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Dazai Osamu, je fais partie de l'Agence des Détectives Armés.

Chûya ragea face au sourire que son ex-coéquipier lança à Akira, en lui tendant exagérément la main. Il l'ignorait et il le faisait totalement exprès. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés répondit poliment à sa présentation, en écarquillant les yeux.

\- C'est donc vous l'ancien partenaire de Chûya, s'exclama-t-il. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- Voyez-vous ça.

\- Pas du tout.

Les deux membres du Double Noir avaient répliqué en même temps. Si Chûya osa lancer un regard noir au plus grand, Dazai, lui, ne manqua pas de lui répondre par un sourire entendu.

\- Dans ce cas, j'en conclus que vous êtes Akira, j'ai vaguement entendu parler de vous aussi.

« Vaguement ». Quelle enflure. C'était petit et mesquin, même Chûya en avait conscience.

\- Enfin, ne le prenez pas personnellement, reprit tout de suite Dazai. Chûya s'étale rarement sur sa vie privée. C'est quelque chose, disons, ... qu'il aime garder secret.

Sa voix charmeuse respirait de tant de sous-entendus que l'atmosphère contenue dans l'ascenseur devint rapidement étouffante. Pourquoi était-ce si long d'atteindre le quinzième étage

\- Et voici Hisako, poursuivit Dazai en présentant la jeune femme à ses côtés. Ma compagne.

L'étranglement de Chûya sur sa propre salive fut étouffé par la cloche de l'ascenseur, signe qu'ils étaient tous arrivés à l'étage voulu.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Chûya ne parvenait pas décolérer. Au contraire, sa rage s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il fixait Akira et Dazai au loin, qui discutaient tranquillement en compagnie de ladite Hisako dont la main droite reposait honteusement sur le torse de son compagnon et dont le...

\- C'est la tête de qui que tu imagines à la place de ton verre, exactement ?

Chûya se tourna vivement vers Akutagawa, lequel fit passer son regard entre lui et la coupe de champagne sur le point de se briser, que le roux pressait entre ses doigts.

Il s'efforça de relâcher la pression et reposa le verre et son contenu, dont il n'avait même pas envie.

\- Sage décision, se contenta de relancer Akutagawa.

\- Je crois que je deviens fou.

\- À cause de ton ex-amant et de ton petit-copain qui font ami-ami dans un coin de la salle ? Je peux comprendre.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de mettre des mots sur la situation. J'en ai très bien conscience sans ça.

\- À moins, que ça ne soit le fait que Dazai soit venu accompagné qui te fait cet effet ?

Chûya aurait pu tuer pour moins que ça. Mais Akutagawa était son ami et il y avait bien trop de témoins potentiels dans cette pièce pour envisager de le massacrer tout de suite.

\- Elle est plutôt jolie, reprit le jeune capitaine.

\- Dis l'homme qui n'a réellement eu d'yeux que pour Atsushi depuis le début de la soirée.

Bon, c'était petit, certes, mais Chûya n'avait plus que ce genre de répliques pour espérer se défendre. Toute cette situation lui donnait bien trop mal au crâne pour qu'il puisse trouver mieux que ça.

\- Pense ce que tu veux, répliqua Akutagawa. En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui fixe désespérément quelqu'un de déjà pris.

\- Je suis pris, moi aussi.

\- Ce qui rend d'autant plus bizarre le fait que tu regardes un autre homme.

Chûya lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis avec qui parler ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai fait ma bonne action de la soirée en t'évitant la facture d'un verre cassé, alors maintenant, je retourne à mes propres occupations. Tu émets de mauvaises vibrations quand tu es jaloux.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX !

Mais déjà Akutagawa avait déserté et Dazai, apparu inopinément, se délectait de voir son ancien partenaire aussi à cran.

\- Jaloux de quoi ? voulut-il s'avoir en se penchant dangereusement.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Ce que tu peux être agressif. Je viens seulement m'assurer que tout va bien. Tu me faisais de la peine, ici, tout seul.

\- Je me porte très bien.

\- Je vois ça. Tu respires le bonheur et l'harmonie. J'imagine qu'Akira y est pour beaucoup.

C'était du sarcasme pur et dur, immanquable. Chûya se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter d'avoir à l'insulter d'autant plus fort. Ils étaient tout de même entourés de personnes qui n'avaient aucunement besoin d'être au courant de leurs problèmes personnels.

\- Je peux te renvoyer le compliment, répliqua Chûya avec hypocrisie. Hisako, c'est ça ? Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Presque six mois.

\- Eh bien, tu n'auras pas perdu de temps.

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

Si Dazai espérait pouvoir le faire parler de leur relation passée, ici, à quelques mètres d'Akira qui faisait connaissance avec tout le monde comme le parfait citoyen social qu'il était, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Tu as raison, reprit Chûya. Par rapport à quoi, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait eu une quelconque importance au point qu'on s'en souvienne. Tu n'es clairement pas le genre d'homme à laisser de souvenir impérissable.

\- Étonnant de ta part sachant que tu gémis mon nom dans ton sommeil.

Chûya eut la sensation de se prendre un uppercut en plein ventre. Il remonta les yeux vers Dazai, visiblement fier de son coup.

\- Tu sauras qu'Akira parle beaucoup après quelques coupes. Le pauvre est si innocent qu'il s'imagine que tu fais des cauchemars.

\- Ça en est. D'horribles mauvais rêves.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant souvenir d'une période où tu en redemandais encore et encore, de ce genre de « mauvais rêves ».

\- Tu délires complètement.

Il tenta de le contourner pour mettre fin à la conversation, avant que le rouge de ses joues ne se remarque, mais Dazai le repoussa jusqu'à le coincer entre son corps et l'un des coins de l'immense salle de réception.

\- Peut-être que je devrais te rafraîchir la mémoire, proposa le brun.

\- Et Hisako ?

Dazai lâcha un rire moqueur, une lueur étincelante dans les yeux.

\- Et Akira ? répliqua-t-il.

Chûya aurait adoré pouvoir se terrer au fond d'un trou. Il avait instinctivement demandé ce qu'il en serait d'Hisako, sans même se préoccuper du fait qu'il était lui-même avec quelqu'un. Il avait littéralement ... oublié d'inclure Akira dans l'équation. Et Dazai n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer.

Le mafieux ravala sa gêne et s'obligea à regarder son ancien amant droit dans les yeux.

\- Akira est quelqu'un de bien, lâcha-t-il.

\- Je n'en doute absolument pas. Mais ça ne suffit pas.

\- Je suis avec lui depuis sept mois, et tout se passe merveilleusement bien.

Il avait davantage l'air d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même que de repousser Dazai.

\- Il est bien parti pour devenir l'homme de ta vie, on dirait, répondit ce dernier sur le même ton.

\- C'est sûrement le cas, en effet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le rejoindre, alors ?

\- Peut-être que je devrais, répliqua Chûya.

\- C'est une provocation ?

\- Tu comptes y répondre ?

Le plus petit eut juste le temps de voir une lueur de désir voiler les yeux de Dazai, avant que celui-ci ne l'entraîne hors de la pièce, jusque dans ce qui s'apparentait à un vestiaire, au bout du couloir.

Cet endroit avait tous les défauts du monde, pourtant Chûya et Dazai n'auraient pas pu rêver meilleur endroit. L'étroitesse des 4 mètres carré leur donna une excuse pour se presser l'un contre l'autre et la chaleur étouffante se calqua sur celle de leur peau, enflammée à l'idée d'être aussi proches à nouveau.

Dazai ferma la porte derrière lui, sans détacher ses yeux de Chûya, comme par peur de le voir s'enfuir par une échappatoire invisible, puis le fixa un dixième de seconde, avant de se jeter sur cette bouche tentatrice dont il n'avait jamais cessé de crever d'envie.

Chûya, impuissant et volontairement faible, gémit le prénom de cet homme qui le rendait dingue, contre ses lèvres, et lui rendit son baiser avec la rage et la passion qu'il ressentait pour lui. Son cerveau, horriblement mesquin, se mue d'une volonté propre et s'amusa tout seul à comparer cet échange avec ceux dont il avait l'habitude avec Akira, lui rappelant combien c'était différent.

Jamais son cœur n'avait battu à une telle vitesse, jamais sa langue ne s'était autant enivrée d'un parfum, jamais ses mains n'avaient trouvé leur chemin de manière aussi naturelle et jamais il n'avait eu envie de se perdre dans un tel échange au point d'en mourir.

Avec Dazai, les choses étaient infiniment plus puissantes et merveilleuses. Et c'était malheureusement un fait sur lequel Chûya n'avait aucun pouvoir.

Ajouté à cela le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis sept mois et l'envie d'être au plus proche l'un de l'autre, se fit rapidement ressentir. Chûya semblait réceptif à chaque baiser que Dazai prodiguait sur ses endroits sensibles qu'il connaissait si bien. Et malgré son envie d'être respectueux et de tout arrêter, par correction pour Akira, Chûya ne parvint pas à se défaire des sensations délicieuses offertes par son ancien amant.

\- Tu comptes me faire l'amour dans un vestiaire ? Tu as perdu de tes exigences, le maquereau, parvint-il à glisser entre deux baisers.

\- Je serais bien tenté de faire ça parmi la foule pour montrer à tout le monde que tu m'appartiens, mais je me suis dit que ce se serait sûrement un peu trop.

Chûya ne put retenir un rire et son cœur se gonfla d'une chaleur apaisante à l'idée qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu de leur complicité. Dazai mima son rictus et calma son empressement, avant de déposer un baiser d'une tendresse inhabituelle sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé de toujours tout faire foirer, s'excusa-t-il, soudain sérieux.

\- Et moi d'être la pire des...

\- Ordures ?

Le plus petit releva la tête vers son ex-coéquipier, l'air brièvement étonné, avant de comprendre.

\- Akutagawa t'a parlé, déduit-il.

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi.

Il n'avait pas de raison de l'être. Akira prenait soin de Chûya. Mais le jeune homme au manteau noir voyait plus loin qu'une simple bonne santé et une vie tranquille. Il savait que son collègue se privait d'un bonheur plus grand, par peur de souffrir. Mais à cet instant, dans les bras de cette grande momie suicidaire, Chûya ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de toutes les douleurs passées. Comme si l'étreinte de Dazai avait des vertus curatives. C'était là, la plus belle et la plus dangereuse forme de cadeau empoisonné qui puisse exister.

\- Toi et Akutagawa, vous avez donc discuté de moi en secret ? demanda Chûya.

\- Comment crois-tu que j'aurais pu tenir durant sept mois loin de toi, sans ça ?

\- Hisako.

Chûya eut beau tenter de masquer sa jalousie, il était difficile de passer à côté. Dazai l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux et l'embrassa de nouveau, comme si la perspective de ne pas le faire toutes les trente secondes lui était insupportable. Le mafieux se sentit instantanément rassuré.

\- Hisako est une amie, rien de plus, avoua Dazai.

\- Mais ... vous aviez l'air plutôt proches tout à ...

\- Je lui demandé de me rendre ce service. Je voulais voir ... ta réaction.

\- Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur.

Chûya aurait voulu paraître plus en colère que ça, mais il était beaucoup trop soulagé des aveux de Dazai pour maintenir ce visage énervé qui lui était si singulier.

\- Je le sais, répondit ce dernier. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Au contraire d'Akira.

C'était au tour de Dazai d'être jaloux et voir son visage aussi défait pinça le cœur de Chûya, autant qu'il le gonfla de soulagement.

\- C'est vrai, répliqua-t-il. Mais parfois, être quelqu'un de bien ne suffit pas.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de sa nuque et se délecta de ses iris sombres et brillantes.

\- Il faut que croire qu'il arrive que des gens comme moi, se suffise mieux de maquereau bandé et suicidaire.

Dazai ne répondit rien, se contentant d'apprécier les caresses de Chûya sur l'arrière de son cou et la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien. Il se pencha et déposa son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime.

Sa déclaration fut si soudaine que Chûya eut l'impression d'en avoir le souffle coupé. C'était encore fois, si différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'Akira lui avait prononcé ces mêmes mots. Son corps entier se baigna d'une chaleur intense et son cœur s'emballa à un rythme excitant.

\- Je ne dis pas ça par intérêt, Chûya. Autrement, je te l'aurais avoué il y a sept mois. Aujourd'hui, c'est ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai besoin de te faire comprendre. Je t'aime et je refuse de te partager.

\- Dazai, je ...

\- Je t'aime. Et je peux comprendre tes réticences à me croire et tu dois savoir que je me sens horrible parce que ... Akira ne mérite certainement pas qu'on le fasse souffrir de cette façon, mais ... Je vais me battre pour toi. Qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien ou pas, je vais ...

Chûya avait cessé de l'écouter après qu'il ait prononcé ce second « je t'aime ». Il n'avait pas besoin de ses explications pour savoir qu'il disait la vérité et à l'heure actuelle, rien, ni personne n'aurait pu venir entraver son bonheur. Il l'interrompit par un long baiser dans lequel il fit passer toute la reconnaissance et le besoin qu'il avait pour cet homme farfelu.

Puis il inspira profondément et plongea son regard dans celui de Dazai.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me le faire regretter un jour ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Je te le promets.

* * *

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 01h10.**

Ils avaient quitté la soirée depuis plus de trente minutes, mais Chûya avait toujours des étoiles dans les yeux et le cœur emballé. Il sentait à peine le poids du regard d'Akira sur lui, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'appartement, le goût encore perceptible des lèvres de Dazai sur les siennes.

\- Tu n'as pas cessé de sourire depuis le milieu de soirée, déclara Akira.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, ni une taquinerie. Il avait dit cela de manière très claire et concise, comme un fait irréfutable. Chûya recouvrit ses esprits et se gratta la nuque dans un geste nerveux.

Il se racla la gorge, tout en observant son compagnon s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, sans même prendre la peine de se débarrasser de son manteau ou de ses chaussures.

\- Akira, écoute ... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose ...

\- Une chose qui s'appelle Dazai Osamu, n'est-ce pas ?

Chûya releva la tête, surpris, tandis qu'Akira passait une main dans ses cheveux argentés.

\- Au fond, je crois que je le sais depuis un moment, reprit-il. J'ai juste ... préféré faire semblant de ne rien voir.

\- Voir quoi ?

\- Que tu en aimais un autre.

Envahi par la culpabilité, Chûya vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Akira, à une distance raisonnable, sans pour autant les faire passer pour de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

\- On a tous les deux préférés fermer les yeux sur des choses évidentes, énonça Chûya. Moi, sur le fait que je pourrais me contenter d'un amour sincère et pur.

\- Et moi, sur le fait que je pourrais me contenter d'être un second choix.

Entendre Akira s'affubler d'un tel titre retourna l'estomac de Chûya, mais il n'avait pas de quelconque droit de lui dire de ressentir les choses autrement. Dans un sens, c'était bien ce qu'il avait été : un second choix. Rien que pour ça, Chûya n'aurait jamais dû s'autoriser à accepter ses sentiments. Il n'aurait jamais dû être égoïste et tenter d'oublier Dazai dans les bras d'un homme qui ne serait jamais « assez ».

\- Dazai m'a parlé, poursuivit Akira. À la réception. Il t'aime. De manière brute et inconditionnelle, comme je ne pourrais jamais prétendre pouvoir t'aimer. À quel moment suis-je censé lutter contre ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Au milieu de cette conversation bien plus mature que Chûya ne l'aurait cru, Akira trouva le moyen de lui offrir un sourire aussi triste qu'honnête.

\- Rien ne saurait contrer le Double Noir de toute façon, déclara-t-il.

Cette simple phrase suffit à dérider Chûya qui sourit à son tour.

Akira avait raison. Dazai et Chûya étaient bien plus qu'un duo de la pègre la plus dangereuse de Yokohama. Ils étaient partenaires, amants, le point d'ancrage l'un de l'autre. Et aussi merveilleuses pouvaient être les personnes qu'ils croiseraient sur le chemin tortueux, au bout du compte, ils ne se soucieraient jamais que de leur moitié respective.


	33. Chapitre 21

**Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 02h10.**

Étant donné la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient tous les deux dans le sang, le fait que Chûya Nakahara et Dazai Osamu aient pu pénétrer dans l'appartement sans trébucher sur le parquet pouvait être relégué parmi les plus grands mystères insolubles de cette planète.

\- Fais-moins de bruit ! lui intima le plus petit, l'index erronément posé sur sa joue plus que sur sa bouche pour mimer l'acte de silence.

\- Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui parles ! rétorqua Dazai en balayant sa remarque d'un revers de main maladroit.

\- Je suis dans mon appartement, et je fais ce que je veux !

Cette phrase, aussi simple était-elle, fit prendre conscience à Chûya d'un élément important concernant la situation actuelle.

\- Mais du coup, comme c'est chez moi ... Pourquoi tu es là ? s'interrogea-t-il, un œil plissé sous la réflexion intense que réclamait cette question.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas de potager sur ton balcon ? hurla Dazai depuis le salon où il avait disparu en ignorant la demande de son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu grignotes si tu n'as pas de salade à faire pousser ?

Ils étaient complètement ivres. De ce fait, le mafieux n'eut même pas l'envie de lui répondre, toujours intrigué par la présence de Dazai dans son appartement, alors qu'ils s'y étaient rendu ensemble depuis le Lupin.

\- L'alcool ne t'autorise pas à entrer par effraction chez les gens, lui fit-il remarquer en le rejoignant devant la fenêtre. Je vais devoir appeler la police.

\- Tu m'as ouvert ! répliqua son ancien partenaire comme un enfant. Tu m'as proposé de prendre un dernier verre chez toi !

\- J'ai fait ça ? demanda Chûya, d'un air suspicieux.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire sous les effets euphorisants des nombreux verres de vins qu'ils avaient bu, autant que par exaspération quant à leur comportement.

Chûya retourna dans la cuisine ouverte et ouvrit bien six placards avant de trouver celui contenant ses boissons. D'abord ravi de sa trouvaille comme s'il n'était pas celui l'ayant expressément rangée à cet endroit, il sortit la seule bouteille restante de sa réserve avec fierté.

\- Plus beaucoup, fit remarquer Dazai.

En effet. Il ne restait qu'un maigre fond au Pétrus, qui ne saurait pas même remplir la moitié d'un verre de vin. Déçu, Chûya grimaça et réalisa, qu'avec une si petite quantité, il ne voulait pas partager. Avec le peu de vitesse dont il disposait, il retira le bouchon de fortune qu'il avait mis pour la conserver et engloutit à même le goulot le reste de la bouteille.

\- Eh ! protesta Dazai en voulant récupérer l'objet du délit, désormais vide.

\- Je me suis trompé, déclara alors le petit roux, les lèvres encore luisantes du liquide pourpre. L'alcool est absent. Il est parti. Dans ma gorge. Et le magasin est fermé. Pas possible d'en racheter.

Face au regard prédateur de Dazai, Chûya sut qu'il était dans un sacré pétrin. Les rouages désemboîtés de son esprit se mirent à tourner dans le vide à la recherche d'une autre chose à lui, lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son partenaire venir empoigner son visage.

\- Je sais où je peux en trouver, déclara-t-il des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- ...Où ça ? demanda Chûya, effrayé.

Et la seconde suivante, la bouche du brun captura celle de son aîné, pour venir goûter le parfum enivrant du Pétrus encore décelable sur sa langue. Avec un train de retard en matière de réactivité, Chûya ne prit que très brièvement conscience de ce qu'il se passait cinq bonnes secondes après le début du baiser. Il repoussa Dazai, aussi fort que ces bras ballants le lui permettaient.

\- Il n'y a plus ! déclara-t-il. Plus d'alcool dans ma bouche ! Et même si c'était le cas, tu n'as pas le droit d'en prendre ! C'est à moi !

\- Poutant les lèvres de Chûya sont douces et sucrées comme du vin rouge, geignit Dazai.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur le plus petit, les yeux noircis d'un désir qu'il ne contrôlait plus à ce stade d'ivresse.

\- J'en veux encore, avoua-t-il.

Chûya réfléchit à la question en pesant le peu de pour et de contre que son cerveau noyé parvenait à trouver. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as bu, déjà ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Euh ... Quelque chose de transparent et doré. Très joli.

\- Du whiskey ?

\- Voilààààà, s'extasia Dazai. Le petit porte-chapeau est fort pour retrouver le nom des choses.

Le concerné haussa les épaules et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre à son tour le visage de Dazai en coupe. Il était très éméché, incapable de réfléchir et il avait soif. D'alcool ou de Dazai ? À cet instant, cela revenait au même. Et c'est ce qui le poussa à initier un second baiser, sans penser aux conséquences.

Ils se laissèrent bercer par cette mélodie à la fois amatrice et intense que leurs lèvres jouaient chaque fois qu'elles se rejoignaient. Même après que le goût de l'alcool ait disparu de leur bouche respective, ils furent incapables de s'arrêter. Leur envie s'étendit bien au-delà d'une simple soif, et rapidement ils ressentirent le besoin d'avoir plus de contact.

Chûya rêvait de sentir la peau glacée de Dazai contre lui le rafraichir du feu qui lui parcourait les veines. Le brun, lui, mourrait d'envie de voir le plus petit frissonner sous ses caresses. Ils voulaient tous les deux se perdre dans ce besoin qu'ils ressentaient l'un de l'autre, sans vraiment savoir d'où il venait. Et sur le moment, alors que l'alcool guidait leur mouvement, ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas du tout.

Le lendemain, en revanche, promettait d'être bien moins insouciant.

* * *

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 08h34.**

Chûya était assis, figé dans son lit depuis plus de dix minutes, à se balancer d'avant en arrière comme un fou en pleine crise de démence, les doigts ancrés dans son crâne comme pour en extraire les souvenirs de la veille. Impossible ... Il avait forcément rêvé. Il était inenvisageable que ça se soit réellement passé et qu'il ait véritablement ... couché avec Dazai.

Il se répétait ses mots en boucle depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Mais l'autre côté défait de son lit, le parfum caractéristique de son ancien partenaire et ses reins en feu étaient des preuves assez concrètes du délit.

Il entendit l'eau de la douche cesser de couler et alors, à ce stade du désespoir, il alla jusqu'à prier pour que ce soit n'importe qui sauf Dazai. Il aurait préféré voir un inconnu qu'il aurait ramené du Lupin, sortir de la salle d'eau plutôt que son ex-coéquipier. Cela pouvait paraître exagéré. En soit, si leur folie nocturne venait à s'ébruiter il pourrait toujours mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool (ce qui était en grande partie la vérité). En revanche, ce que l'ivresse ne pouvait pas justifier, c'était que ça avait été l'expérience intime la plus satisfaisante que Chûya n'ait jamais connu. Et ce simple fait, le rendait dingue.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir apprécié passer la nuit avec ce maquereau momifié et insupportable.

\- Bien dormi ?

La voix guillerette du coupable résonna dans l'oreille de Chûya et fit naître un frisson jusqu'au bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Le fait qu'il soit capable de déclencher une telle réaction chez son ancien collègue devrait être recevable comme motif de meurtre devant un tribunal.

Dazai était définitivement beaucoup trop à l'aise. Affublé d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, il déambulait dans l'appartement comme s'il était chez lui, et pire encore, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

\- Dormi ? répéta Chûya. Tu es sérieux ?

Il avait beau prier pour que cette nuit n'ait été que le fruit de son imagination mesquine, si cela s'était réellement passé, et d'après ses souvenirs, Dazai ne lui avait laissé que deux petites heures de sommeil.

Ce dernier lâcha une grimace hypocrite face au regard noir du mafieux.

\- Oui, je me doute que j'ai dû t'empêcher de te reposer, répondit-il.

\- Non, tu crois ?

\- Je bouge beaucoup dans mon sommeil et il m'arrive de parler. J'imagine que ce n'est pas très agréable pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de dormir seul.

OK. Premièrement, Chûya balaya la remarque vexante de Dazai comme quoi il passait toujours ses nuits en solitaire, puis il se concentra sur le début de sa phrase, l'air effaré.

\- Attends, tu crois que c'est ton incapacité à rester en place et à fermer ta grande bouche qui m'a empêché de dormir ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Quoi d'autres, sinon ?

Au plus grand étonnement de Chûya, le brun avait posé la question sérieusement. Était-il possible que Dazai n'ait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ? Et si les prières du mafieux avaient été entendu et qu'il ne s'agissait plus que d'un rêve ?

Son espoir fut rapidement balayé par la douleur lancinante qui ressentait dans le bas de son dos. Non, ça, il ne l'avait clairement pas inventé. Ce qui signifiait ... Qu'il était le seul à s'en rappeler. Étrange, sachant que Dazai et lui avaient été à un niveau d'ivresse assez similaire, mais après tout, chacun y réagissait à sa façon.

Il se racla la gorge et ravala son malaise.

\- Rien. Tu as raison. C'est impossible de dormir avec toi.

\- Tu n'allais quand même pas me laisser sur le sol ! Et puis ton canapé est trop petit.

\- C'est toi qui as de trop grandes jambes !

Cette réplique énervée eut le don de faire rire Dazai qui se rhabilla en vitesse. Cette machine à bousiller les bandages était si peu pudique que cela n'avait même pas dû le choquer de s'être endormi dans le lit de son ancien partenaire complétement nu.

Chûya se pinça l'arête du nez comme pour apaiser son mal de crâne.

\- Merci pour l'hospitalité, ma limace !

Ce fut les derniers mots que cet abruti lui accorda avant que Chûya n'entende la porte de son appartement claquer.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ... ?

* * *

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 11h55.**

Lorsqu'il arriva à la Mafia trois heures plus tard, les évènements de la veille continuaient de se jouer à répétitions dans sa tête. Il ressentait la chaleur des mains de Dazai sur sa peau, l'embrasement dans son bas ventre, le goût enivrant du vin sur sa bouche ... Bon sang, même sa voix suave résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Il traversa les couloirs, les nerfs à vifs. Et cet abruti de grande tige qui ne se souvenait de rien ! Alors, quoi ? Il allait devoir porter seul le fardeau d'une telle erreur ? C'était injuste ! C'était Dazai qui l'avait embrassé en premier !

« Mais tu lui as répondu », le nargua sa conscience. « C'est même toi qui as initié ce deuxième baiser qui a tout fait déraper. »

Le mafieux ragea dans sa barbe et s'auto flagella pour s'être laissé aller à ce point. Il était supposé passer une soirée tranquille au Lupin et finir la nuit devant de vieux films français. Pas au lit avec son pire ennemi sous l'euphorie d'une boisson mal dosée.

Le fait est qu'il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec. Il ne connaissait pas encore de détenteur de pouvoir capable de remonter le temps, alors il lui faudrait bien se faire à l'idée. Personne n'avait besoin d'être au courant de toute façon. Ce serait un secret. Un secret bien gardé puisqu'il était le seul à le connaître. Aucune raison d'angoisser ou d'imaginer que quiconque l'apprendra un jour et ...

\- Ça va, Chûya ? l'interpella joyeusement Kôyô en le croisant dans le couloir.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui !

Eh merde.

Sa grande sœur de substitution manqua de reculer sous la violence de sa déclaration impromptue et l'observa, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il rougissait, conscient de son absence de filtre. Il avait besoin que sa sorte. De mettre des mots sur une situation fausse mais qu'il aurait aimé voir se réaliser.

En vain. Ça ne fit que le rendre bizarre et vendre la mèche. Non pas que Kôyô en aurait eu réellement besoin. Elle aurait sans doute pu deviner la source du problème rien qu'en regardant son visage. Il était comme son petit frère, après tout.

Il s'assit contre le mur du couloir en soupirant. Il était épuisé, courbaturé, énervé et ajouté à cela, il avait une gueule de bois comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Kôyô le regarda faire, un sourire maternel sur le visage.

\- Tu veux qu'on en discute ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûr ? On parle de Dazai, là. Ce n'est pas comme si tu décolérais facilement quand il s'agit de lui.

Chûya releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de Dazai, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Attends, attends. Le fait que j'ai pu coucher avec lui, ne t'étonne pas ?

\- Chûya, de nous tous, tu es probablement le plus à même d'être surpris.

Il balaya la remarque de la jeune femme d'un revers de main pour ne pas avoir à montrer combien ses paroles l'avait touché. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Dazai et lui ne faisaient que se disputer depuis leur rencontre, près de huit ans auparavant.

\- Tu sais, vous insulter en continue ne vous rend pas moins attirés l'un par l'autre, rajouta-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans des pensées, en s'asseyant élégamment à ses côtés.

\- Attirés ? D'où tu sors ça ?

\- De véritables aimants.

\- Tu délires.

\- Oh oui, c'est certain. Les évènements d'hier soir sont là pour le prouver.

Il lui lança un regard noir, avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas la contredire. Kôyô avait toujours raison. Quoi qu'elle dise et quels que soient ses propres arguments. Le petit mafieux soupira en passant une main furtive dans ses cheveux qu'il avait à peine pris le temps de coiffer. C'était dire à quel point il avait été bouleversé par les évènements de la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda soudainement Kôyô.

\- Il n'y a pas de « nous ». On était ivres, frustrés et ce matin, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Alors à ce stade de la situation, je peux seulement espérer me contenir devant les autres et emporter ce secret dans la tombe.

\- C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en discuterais pas avec Dazai ?

Chûya s'étouffa à cette proposition incongrue. Kôyô avait beau représenter la sagesse incarnée les trois quarts du temps, cette fois-ci elle était complètement à côté de la plaque.

\- Je suis très sérieuse, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt face à la réaction de son « petit frère ».

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Cette nuit ne signifiait rien.

\- Arrête. Je te connais assez pour savoir que même sous les effets de l'alcool, elle a eu bien plus d'impact que tu ne l'aurais imaginé.

\- Que ce soit vrai ou pas, Dazai ne me croira jamais. Et il prendra un malin plaisir à me faire une sale réputation avec.

\- Quelle réputation ? Celle d'un homme amoureux ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de lui répondre, Kôyô se releva et épousseta son Yukata.

\- C'est celle qui t'accompagne depuis que Mori vous a associé. Il serait peut-être temps que tu y réfléchisses.

Une semaine plus tard.

* * *

 **Appartement de Chûya Nakahara. 19h08.**

Il avait fallu sept jours entiers à Chûya pour se décider à revoir Dazai. Cinq pour se décider à l'appeler et deux à attendre que le rendez-vous dont il avait convenu arrive. C'est ainsi qu'après une journée harassante de travail, il se retrouva à faire les cent pas dans son appartement, à attendre que le maquereau suicidaire qui occupait toutes ses pensées daigne venir frapper à sa porte.

\- Je suis là, ma limace !

Qui avait parlé de frapper ? Il s'agissait de Dazai Osamu. Aucune gêne, ni respect, encore moins avec son ancien partenaire.

Chûya s'efforça d'empêcher ses doigts de s'entortiller nerveusement les uns aux autres et arbora l'expression la plus naturelle possible. Peine perdue. Il n'avait jamais su rester impassible face à ses grands yeux sombres et ce sourire aussi enchanteur que dangereux, qui avait toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Perdus dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit même pas Dazai l'appeler tout de suite.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

Il revint à lui et dû user de toute sa contenance pour empêcher ses joues de rougir. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque pour un chasser des nœuds invisibles.

\- Oui, je ... Je voulais qu'on parle de ...

Merde. Qu'était-il censé dire à l'homme qui hantait ses nuits depuis des années et avec qui il avait couché sept jours plus tôt ?

\- Enfin, je ...

\- Tu vas y arriver, ma limace.

\- Ferme-la ! J'essaye de te parler là !

\- Oui, je vois bien.

La désinvolture de Dazai l'énervait autant qu'elle l'enflammait. Parti comme cela, il n'allait jamais réussir à sortir ces mots qui lui obstruaient la gorge depuis des jours, voire des années.

\- Je ... J'aimerais qu'on discute de ... du fait que ...

\- Du fait qu'on ait couché ensemble ?

Chûya sentit son cœur chuter jusqu'au bas de ses chevilles. Il avait forcément mal entendu. Impossible autrement. Il n'avait décemment pas pu ...

\- Eh, détends-toi, mon Chûya, fit Dazai en riant. Ne fais pas cette tête-là.

\- Tu ... Tu t'en souviens alors ?

\- Évidemment que je m'en souviens, idiot ! J'étais ivre, mais pas à ce point.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que ... ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. Et je savais qu'après une nuit pareille, tu le serais. J'ai préféré attendre que tu sois prêt à ce qu'on en parle pour revenir sur le sujet.

Chûya exulta. Cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser. Il s'était torturé l'esprit et les entrailles pendant une semaine à se demander comment il pourrait aborder un tel sujet avec lui, alors que Dazai avait repris sa vie sans se soucier de rien.

Il envoya son poing frappé la poitrine du grand brun, avec une puissance amaigrie, épuisé moralement par le comportement de ce foutu maquereau.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré. J'ai passé toute la semaine dans un état déplorable parce que je pensais être le seul à porter ce poids.

\- Ce poids ? Suis-je donc le seul à avoir trouver cette nuit agréable ?

\- Je ... Non, mais ... C'était une erreur !

\- Une erreur ? C'est comme ça que tu le voit ?

Au grand étonnement de Chûya, Dazai parut vraiment vexé par sa remarque.

\- On était complètement ivres, de justifia le plus petit.

\- C'est te dire à quel point ça pourrait être fantastique si on était sobres.

\- Attends, tu n'es pas en train de suggérer qu'on recommence ?

\- Ce serait si étonnant ?

Bon sang ... Il ne plaisantait pas. La lueur dans ses yeux et la douceur dans sa voix témoignaient de toute sa sincérité. Au point d'en décontenancer complètement Chûya.

\- Mais ... Enfin, tu t'entends parler ?! On parle de toi et moi, là ! Il n'avait été question de ce genre de choses entre nous !

\- Tu sous-entends donc que tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Je ne ...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans le fond de sa gorge lorsque Dazai se rapprocha de lui et déposa une main sur son cou.

\- Je te propose quelque chose, lui dit-il, les yeux rivés aux siens. Je vais t'embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je vais faire en sorte que tu ressentes à puissance mille tout ce qu'on a ressenti cette nuit-là. Et si après ça, tu arrives à me regarder dans dans les yeux et à me dire que tu ne ressens rien, nous n'aurons cas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te jure que je ferai comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé et personne n'en entendra jamais parlé.

C'était un marché plutôt honorable, Chûya devait le reconnaître.

\- Et si je ressens quelque chose ? osa-t-il demander.

Dazai sourit à cette éventualité.

\- Alors tu me laisseras continuer, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Continuer qu... Ses pensées mêmes furent interrompue lorsque le plus grand vint capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes avec une tendresse dont il n'aurait jamais cru Dazai capable. Loin de la maladresse adorable liée à l'alcool, le maquereau mut sa bouche contre Chûya avec une expertise qui aurait de quoi rendre accro n'importe qui ayant la chance (ou la malchance) d'en faire l'expérience.

La langue de Dazai semblait être faite de la plus addictive des drogues douces et à l'instant même ou Chûya pu y goûter sans que le Pétrus ne vienne obstruer ses sens, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Exit sa fierté et son envie d'avoir toujours le dernier mot, il se laissa porter par le rythme doux et passionné de son ancien partenaire et répondit à son baiser avec toutes ses capacités retrouvées. Il voulait que Dazai soit aussi bouleversé que lui l'était pas des simples baisers.

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et sentit le brun sourire contre sa bouche. Pour lui faire ravaler sa satisfaction, Chûya lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à lui arracher un petit geignement de douleur.

Dazai se recula sous la surprise en riant légèrement, avant de venir coller son front contre celui du plus petit.

\- J'en conclus que je peux continuer ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes dans ce cas ?

Et Dazai ne se fit pas prier le moins du monde.


	34. Chapitre 22 (première partie)

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 18h32.**

L'ambiance était au calme et à l'étude au sein des bureaux de l'Agence. Un environnement sain et équilibré pour arriver au bout d'une journée de travail encore bien remplie. Enfin ... Cela aurait été vrai si le fauteuil tournoyant de Dazai ne venait pas troubler le silence de son grincement insupportable.

Fort de sa paresse et de son manque de divertissement, le grand brun s'amusait tout seul de la fonction rotatrice de sa chaise en cuir. Cela faisait donc bien une heure qu'il effectuait des allers et venues de droite à gauche, passant du visage agacé de Kunikida, à celui perturbé d'Atsushi. À ce stade de désolation, et même à une demi-heure de la fin de journée, tout était bon pour occuper le suicidaire.

\- Je m'ennui, déclara-t-il soudain en prenant soin de plaquer bruyamment ses mains sur la table par peur qu'on ne l'entende pas.

\- Sans blague ? répliqua Ranpo, la bouche encore pleine de sucreries.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, cette semaine, ajouta Tanizaki dans un sourire crispé.

Dazai soupira exagérément toute sa douleur factice, avant d'enfouir son visage contre son bureau, dans des dossiers datant d'il y a plus de six mois et qui ne seront sûrement jamais complétés, ni classés.

Ses collègues l'auraient volontiers laissé se noyer dans sa paperasse si cela leur assurait de ne plus entendre le couinement incessant de ces fichus rouages huilés à raison d'une fois tous les deux ans. Mais c'était sans doute trop en demander au destin, puisque la seconde suivante, Dazai retrouvait vigueur et bonne humeur.

\- Je veux chanter, lâcha-t-il comme après avoir été frappé par l'origine même de l'univers.

\- Essaye un peu pour voir, le menaça Kunikida.

C'était loin d'être des paroles en l'air. Le pauvre homme était à bout de patience et le sourire idiot de son partenaire attisait ses nerfs à vifs plus qu'il ne les apaisait. Malgré la colère évidente de Kunikida, le reste de l'équipe ne put que se dérider devant un tel tableau, allégeant un peu l'ambiance.

\- Tu me vexes, fit Dazai, une main sur le cœur. Je te pensais plus tolérant que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute manière ? lui demanda son collègue. Je croyais que Fukuzawa t'avait demandé d'aller jouer les émissaires auprès de la Mafia.

Le suicidaire laissa échapper un rire moqueur avant de se lever, au grand soulagement de la totalité de l'équipe qui commençait à envisager le massacre de cette foutue chaise.

\- Je ne suis pas un pigeon, répliqua Dazai en s'asseyant sans vergogne sur le bureau d'Atsushi. Et même si j'en était un, les oiseaux et les gastropodes ne font pas bon ménage.

Yosano soupira en comprenant l'origine du problème qui, finalement, ne devrait même pas les surprendre.

\- Tu ne l'aurais peut-être même pas croisé, fit-elle remarquer. Il s'agissait juste de remettre un rapport à Mori concernant les conséquences financières sur le Département des Superpouvoirs, du combat entre Atsushi, Akutagawa et les rats de Fyodor dans les sous-terrain de la ville.

\- Ce cher parrain ne me laisse plus pénétrer dans les locaux depuis j'ai décidé de jouer les traitres. Et pour récupérer ce dossier, il n'aurait jamais envoyé personne d'autre à ma rencontre que cette petite limace.

\- Ça fait combien d'années, maintenant ? demande Atsuhsi dans son dos. Huit ans que vous vous connaissez ? Il est peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Un sourire nostalgique fendit son visage de Dazai aux mots de son protégé.

\- Dans un sens, c'est comme ça qu'on communique, Chûya et moi. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à lui faciliter la tâche. Si son patron veut ce rapport, c'est à lui de se déplacer, pas à moi.

C'est l'instant que choisit son téléphone portable pour se mettre à sonner. Il lut le nom de l'appelant, et son sourire s'étira davantage.

\- Quand on parle de la limace.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir des bureaux, se souciant peu de déranger ses collègues encore en plein boulot et décrocha, toujours assis en travers le bureau d'Atsushi.

\- Tes antennes sifflent ? fit-il en décrochant. C'est comme ça que tu as su que je parlais de toi ?

Lui qui s'attendait, comme toujours, à entendre presque immédiatement les remontrances de son ex-coéquipier, il fut tout de suite inquiet de ne percevoir que sa respiration troublée et un bruit de fond lourd et étouffé.

Il se redressa instantanément, une mine grave sur le visage qu'aucun de ses collègues ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Chûya, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais une fois de plus, seuls des échos lui répondirent, comme des cris noyés au fond de l'eau et des tirs de revolvers en chaîne.

Il n'était plus question de plaisanter. Dazai sentit son cœur s'emballer douloureusement et une sueur froide lui parcourut l'entièreté du dos. Figé par l'angoisse, il écouta le peu de sons que la correspondance médiocre lui permettait d'entendre, en s'imaginant tous les pires scénarios possibles.

Quand enfin ...

\- Dazai ...

Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel soulagement de toute sa vie. Il expira d'un coup toute l'air contenue dans ses poumons et qu'il avait retenu sans même sans rendre compte depuis le début de l'appel. Il se moqua de sa propre bêtise pour avoir paniqué aussi vite et pour si peu.

\- Bon sang, soupira-t-il. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que ...

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit dans le combiné et il entendit Chûya geindre de douleur. La panique revint tout aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

Dazai se leva enfin, une main nerveusement enfouie dans ses cheveux. Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur le téléphone, oubliant jusqu'à la totalité de ses collègues autour de lui qui commençaient, eux-aussi, à s'inquiéter de la situation, rien qu'à voir le suicidaire dans un tel état.

\- Chûya, merde. Réponds-moi.

Seule la respiration alourdie de son ancien partenaire qu'il percevait faiblement au milieu du combat et qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, lui permettait de savoir qu'il était toujours en ligne. Et ce n'est qu'au bout de dix longues autres secondes que les prières de Dazai furent entendues et que Chûya lui répondit enfin.

\- Foutu maquereau ...

Entendre cette insulte devenue son surnom de la bouche énervée de sa limace apaisa son cœur affolé. Il plaqua une main sur son front comme pour soutenir sa tête et ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

\- Bon sang, ne me refait plus jamais un coup pa...

\- Dazai.

\- J'ai vraiment pensé que tu ...

\- Dazai, bordel, écoute-moi !

Il avait beau y mettre de la sévérité, il était impossible de passer à côté la faiblesse avec laquelle Chûya sortait chacun de ses mots. Comme s'il avait du mal à respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? relança Dazai. C'était quoi tout ce boucan ?

\- Fyodor et ses rats ont infiltré les locaux de la Mafia ...

Le sang de Dazai ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Le seul homme qu'il ait jamais craint dans sa vie était en train de mener un assaut contre son ancienne organisation. Et à en juger par les bruits qu'il avait entendu précédemment, c'était un véritable massacre.

L'effroi contenu dans le regard de leur collègue, d'ordinaire si enjoué, suffit à faire comprendre au reste de l'Agence de quoi il retournait. Il était forcément question de Chûya et d'autre chose d'autre qui les dépassait pour le moment.

\- Mais enfin ... Pourquoi il ... Comment est-ce que ... ?

\- Je pense que c'est en réponse à la petite attaque menée dans les souterrains par Atsushi et Akutagawa, répondit-il Chûya.

\- Il avait été arrêté ! J'avais réussi à ...

\- Il faut croire qu'il a réussi à s'en sortir.

Dazai l'avait sous-estimé. Encore une fois. Il oubliait bien trop souvent combien Fyodor et lui étaient similaires sur beaucoup de points. Et il avait été stupide de penser que le russe ne parviendrait pas à se défaire d'une chose aussi faible que l'était les forces policières pour un détenteur de pouvoir.

Il fit un effort surhumain pour ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur et se concentra sur la respiration douloureuse de son ancien partenaire au bout du fil.

\- Où est-ce que tu es ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Les Lézards Noirs étaient en mission à l'extérieur au moment de l'attaque. Hirotsu, Gin, Tachihara et les autres sont en sécurité. Akutagawa aussi, a quitté le bâtiment pour une affaire en centre-ville. J'ignore seulement ce qu'il en est de Kôyô et de Mori.

\- Je t'ai demandé où TOI tu étais !

Dazai était à bout de nerfs et entendre Chûya évincer expressément ses questions le rendit fou. Il avait beau tenir énormément à ses autres anciens collègues, et être soulagé d'en savoir la plupart épargné, seul le petit roux comptait à l'heure actuelle. Il allait le rejoindre et le sauver, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Mais même après sa deuxième demande, ce dernier resta désespérément silencieux.

\- Chûya, je te jure que si tu ne ...

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire où je suis.

\- Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais prendre le risque te laisser là-bas !

\- Et toi tu rêves si tu crois que je vais prendre le risque de te mettre en danger !

C'était un dialogue de sourds. Ils avaient beau être différents à tous les niveaux, ils n'en restaient pas moins aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Et Dazai savait parfaitement qu'aucune parole en ce monde ne saurait faire changer Chûya d'avis.

Jamais de toute son existence minable, il ne s'était senti aussi mal, frustré et impuissant. Pas même alors qu'Oda s'éteignait entre ses bras. À cet instant, il n'avait même pas cette dernière opportunité de tenir son ex-coéquipier contre lui. Et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il frappa faiblement du poing sur le bureau et s'y appuya pour éviter que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Autour de lui, il sentait à peine le regard inquiet de ses amis sur lui, à la recherche d'une chose à faire. Il ne pouvait pas leur demander d'intervenir, c'était bien trop dangereux, et à distance, ils étaient tout aussi démunis que lui.

Il sentit ses doigts trembler autour de son portable et dut se faire violence pour ne pas le faire tomber.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé si ce n'est pas pour que je vienne te chercher ?

Une fois encore, Chûya ne répondit pas tout de suite et Dazai eut envie de lui hurler dessus pour jouer ainsi avec le peu de temps qui semblait leur rester. Mais il refoula toute son impatience dans ses doigts qui se mirent à trembler davantage.

\- Parce que je refusais de mourir avant d'avoir pu te le dire, avoua enfin Chûya.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! Tu ne vas pas mourir !

\- Bon sang, ferme-là et laisse-moi parler !

Le brun put entendre sa voix se briser sans peine. Il connaissait le mafieux par cœur et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il décelait une telle détresse dans ses mots, ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier sa douleur. Il s'efforça de respecter la demande de Chûya et reprit difficilement :

\- Avant de me dire quoi ?

\- À quel point tu m'as rendu la vie impossible.

Dazai lâcha un rire triste à la petite dose d'humour que Chûya avait osé mettre dans sa réponse, malgré la terrible situation. Ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir déjà ri ainsi l'un avec l'autre. C'était le genre de moment qu'ils auraient dû partager depuis déjà si longtemps, mais qu'ils se retrouvaient à vivre séparés par une dizaine de kilomètres, à travers le microphone de leurs portables.

Le destin était une belle garce et eux, de grands abrutis.

\- Sérieusement, Dazai, reprit Chûya après avoir sourit lui-même. Tu n'as pas conscience de l'impact que tu as eu sur toute mon existence.

L'intéressé reprit contenance en se pinçant les lèvres pour leur éviter de trembler, elles aussi et s'arma de courage pour l'écouter sans se mettre à pleurer.

\- Tu connais mon histoire, tu sais que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant mes sept ans, poursuivit le mafieux. Et à quinze ans, tu as débarqué comme une sangsue dont on peine à se débarrasser. Ne te vexes pas de la comparaison, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai.

Dazai ne pouvait le contredire là-dessus, c'était certain.

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est qu'à presque vingt-trois ans, c'est comme si je disais que tu as fait partie de la moitié de ma vie. Et malgré tes tentatives de suicide à répétition, tes chansons morbides, tes bandages inutiles et ta fuite de la Mafia Portuaire, je ne parviens pas à imaginer un monde dans lequel tu n'existes pas.

Peine perdu, Dazai laissa libre court à ses larmes qui vinrent dévaler ses joues au plus grand déchirement de ses collègues qui osaient à peine s'approcher.

\- Tu vas me faire pleurer ma limace, dit-il avec une ironie mal placée, avant d'essuyer brièvement ses joues.

\- Pas à moi. Je sais que c'est déjà trop tard.

Dazai sourit à travers ses pleurs. Cet homme le connaissait trop bien. Un nouveau silence s'étira entre eux et la respiration de Chûya se fit plus calme. Un son régulier et apaisant que le détective aurait pu écouter des heures durant, jusqu'à s'en bercer.

\- Je t'aime.

La déclaration du plus petit avait eu de quoi couper le souffle de Dazai et figer son sang affolé dans ses veines. Il aurait pu croire avoir mal entendu mais ces mots avaient été si clairs et pures qu'il était impossible qu'il se soit trompé. Et les nouvelles larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux vinrent le lui confirmer. Son cœur lui, avait parfaitement entendu et compris.

\- Il était hors de question que je crève sans te l'avoir avoué, reprit Chûya d'une voix brisée. Toi et ton comportement insupportable, vous m'avez rendu dingue au point de me faire aimer toutes ces petites choses que j'aurais dû détester. Et ni les rats, ni Fyodor, ni personne ne pourront m'enlever ça.

La mâchoire crispée et une main plaquée sur ses yeux mouillés pour masquer sa douleur, Dazai fut incapable de se contenir plus longtemps et lâcha un sanglot à demi étouffé entre ses dents serrées.

Il sentit à peine la chaleur de la main de Yosano sur l'arrière de son crâne et celle bienveillante et timide d'Atsushi sur son épaule.

\- Mais pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait et par pur égoïsme, je vais mettre ma fierté de côté et t'assurer une chose certaine : c'est que personne ne t'aimera jamais autant que je ne l'ai fait. Peu importe qui te donnera cette envie de vivre qui te manque cruellement, son amour n'atteindra pas le centième de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Ses mots étaient merveilleux autant qu'ils étaient durs. Ils poignardaient Dazai d'une pression à la fois chaleureuse et insupportable. Le genre que vous aimeriez ressentir en continu, tout en sachant que vous n'y survivriez pas. Le même contraste cruel qu'offrait n'importe quelle addiction mortelle.

\- Je suis ... tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été fichu de faire le premier pas, parvint à sortir Dazai d'une voix faible.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça.

\- C'est la vérité, bordel ! Tu peux jouer les égoïstes si tu veux mais certainement pas au point de croire tes sentiments à sens unique !

À côté du mal insupportable qui lui déchirait la poitrine, Dazai était en colère. Contre lui, contre Chûya, contre Fyodor et contre cette vie de merde qui se plaisait à lui faire subir toutes les horreurs possibles.

\- Ça n'aurait sans doute pas fonctionné entre nous, répliqua doucement le mafieux.

\- J'aurais fait en sorte que ça fonctionne. J'aurais tout fait pour toi.

\- Je le sais.

Parce que c'était une vérité impossible à réfuter, quelles que soient les apparences qu'ils voulaient bien donner. Ils auraient tout fait l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à offrir leur propre vie. Pourtant, à cet instant, c'était une chose sur laquelle Dazai n'avait aucun contrôle.

Un nouveau sanglot passa la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'Atsushi raffermissait sa pression sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort qui, bien qu'attendrissant, n'eut pas le moindre effet curatif.

\- Je t'en supplie ... Dis-moi où tu es que je vienne te chercher.

Le territoire de la Mafia s'étirait sur plusieurs kilomètres et pour soigner leur discrétion, ses membres utilisaient des téléphones prépayés impossibles à géo localiser. Il n'aurait jamais assez de temps à ratisser tout le périmètre pour retrouver son ancien partenaire. Et Chûya le savait. Il en avait déjà parfaitement conscience au moment de son appel.

Sans le voir, Dazai sut qu'il pleurait lui aussi. Il avait visiblement eu juste le temps de se faire à l'idée car hormis sa voix tremblante, il ne laissait échapper aucun sanglot. Digne, même dans la pire des situations.

\- Tu as intérêt à trouver une raison de vivre, Dazai, répliqua simplement le mafieux.

\- Chûya, s'il te plait !

Mais alors, le détective n'entendit même plus le son rassurant de sa respiration. Il écarquilla les yeux, priant de toute son âme pour que la communication ait simplement été coupée. Mais sur son écran, les secondes s'écoulaient toujours, signe que Chûya n'avait pas raccroché.

Dazai sentit son cœur s'emballer de nouveau.

\- Chûya, réponds-moi ! Merde, tu m'entends ?

Aucune réponse.

La peur gagna en ampleur et il fut incapable de reposer le téléphone, bien qu'au fond, il sut que son ami ne lui répondrait plus. Plus de tirs de balles et de hurlement, un silence de mort avait pris place en fond sonore. Et quelques secondes plus tard, à la place de sa voix mélodieuse, Dazai entendit des pas se rapprocher du combiné et un bref froissement résonna dans son oreille avant qu'on ne vienne lui répondre.

\- On dirait que tu n'as rien su préméditer cette fois-ci.

Le ton presque enjoué de Fyodor rendit Dazai ivre de rage. Il balaya les mains apaisantes de Yosano et d'Atsushi, incapable de contrôler sa colère. Ses yeux noircis de haine avaient de quoi apeurer ses collègues, mais ils eurent tous la bonne idée de se tenir à l'écart, conscients que la situation les dépassait complètement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? hacha Dazai entre ses dents.

\- Je crois que tu le sais très bien.

Entendre Fyodor le dire, même aussi implicitement, acheva le brun qui enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de ses paumes. Il ne chercha plus à retenir sa douleur et de nouvelles larmes envahirent ses joues, à flots continus et inarrêtables. Jamais il n'avait connu de si grande douleur, de si grand vide.

\- Tu connais mon pouvoir, reprit le russe. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas souffert.

\- Il ne le méritait pas, lâcha Dazai. Il était bien meilleur que la majorité d'entre nous.

\- La vie est injuste. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

Le détective étouffa un hurlement de rage au fond de sa gorge et se fit violence pour calmer sa respiration, juste assez pour pouvoir répondre à cet enfoiré.

\- Je vais te détruire, Fyodor. Pas te tuer, ni même te torturer, mais te réduire à néant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus la moindre parcelle de toi sur cette Terre.

\- Tu comptes sérieusement me faire payer ? Dans ton état ?

Fyodor n'était pas idiot. Il savait très bien ce que Chûya représentait pour Dazai et il lui était impossible de passer à côté du mal intense que ce dernier ressentait en ce moment.

\- Tu n'es capable de rien sans lui, précisa son ennemi.

\- Tu as raison, reconnut Dazai. Mais pour lui, je suis capable de tout.

Cette phrase fit étonnamment sourire le jeune russe, qui laissa planer un léger silence avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on puisse en découdre dans ce cas.

Et il raccrocha.

Dazai laissa tomber le téléphone, submergé de part et d'autre par la colère, la souffrance, le choc et le besoin de vengeance. Un coup de fil venait de faire basculer cette existence entière à laquelle il n'avait jamais trouvé le moindre intérêt, si ce n'est en la présence de Chûya. Il venait de perdre sa seule source de bonheur, son pilier, la personnification même de son envie, même faible, de vivre.

Il allait faire payer Fyodor. Demain, après-demain, dans deux semaines, cinq mois ou même dix ans, mais il allait lui faire subir sa douleur au centuple, jusqu'à ce que cet enfoiré le supplie de l'achever, requête à laquelle il ne répondrait que lorsque sa soif de revanche serait achevée. Si elle l'était un jour.

 _« C'était toi, ma raison de vivre, Chûya. Tu veux que j'en trouve une autre ? Je vais envoyer cette pourriture de rat en Enfer. »_

 **À suivre ...**


	35. Chapitre 22 (deuxième partie)

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

 _Un an plus tard._

 **Cimetière de Yokohama. 07h19.**

Une main tremblante autour de sa bouteille, Dazai engloutit faiblement une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, en ignorant la brûlure singulière de l'alcool qui, à ce stade de désolation, ne lui faisait plus aucun effet.

Il se sentait pathétique, misérable au milieu des fleurs fanées du cimetière et accompagné de son whiskey qui n'avait pas la moindre vertu apaisante. Il ne faisait que le rendre malade ou engourdi, mais qu'il soit ivre ou sobre, jamais son mal être ne le quittait. Et même au bout d'un an, il ne parvenait toujours pas à faire avec.

Il revivait ce dernier appel d'avec son ancien partenaire en boucle, chaque fois que son esprit avait l'occasion de se perdre. Ce qui était de plus en plus régulier, étant donné son temps libre.

Dazai n'avait pas remis les pieds à l'Agence depuis un mois, sur ordre de Fukuzawa. La mort de Chûya l'avait tellement ébranlé qu'il était devenu incapable de se contrôler. Il ne comptait plus les larmes impromptues qui avaient trouvé le moyen de lui échapper alors qu'il était avec un client aux yeux trop bleus ou à la chevelure trop rousse, ou de son incapacité à enquêter près du port de la ville, encore porteur de l'odeur significative de la mort et du sang.

Malgré ses efforts, force avait été de constater qu'il n'était plus en mesure d'assurer son rôle de détective. Alors sur les conseils de ses amis et sur l'insistance de son patron, il avait accepté de prendre congé, le temps de quelques semaines.

« Il faut que tu arrives à faire ton deuil. »

C'est ce qu'ils disaient tous. Et dieu savait qu'il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, si seulement ça avait été possible. Aucun n'avait vécu de perte aussi grande dans leur vie. Après son meilleur ami, le destin lui avait arraché la personne qu'il aimait le plus en ce monde et il se désolait encore chaque jour pour s'en être rendu compte aussi tardivement. Aucun de ses collègues, aussi merveilleux et compréhensifs étaient-ils, ne pouvaient prétendre avoir connu de telle douleur.

Après le massacre des agents de la Mafia Portuaire par les rats de Fyodor, toute l'Agence a convenu d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour former une alliance avec son vieil ennemi. Il était clair que la haine du passé n'avait plus rien à faire dans un conflit pareil. Pour atteindre le russe et sa bande, il était indispensable que Fukuzawa et Mori se rassemblent.

C'était un grand pas en avant, mais au fond ce n'était qu'une excuse pour les deux patrons de se retrouver dans le même camp après des années de pseudo guerre. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le directeur de l'Agence avait été des plus soulagé en apprenant la survie miraculeuse du parrain grâce à ses hommes de mains. Comme si ce risque de séparation avait ravivé leurs vieux souvenirs au point de les rapprocher. Même chose pour Atsushi et Akutagawa. Ils avaient beau hurlé leur haine mutuelle à qui voulait bien les entendre, la perspective ne plus pouvoir se voir avait su les rendre beaucoup plus sensible l'un envers l'autre.

Merveilleux. Tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé de quoi se réconforter au milieu de ce bain de sang.

Sauf Dazai qui pleurait encore la perte de son ancien partenaire.

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi égoïste et de se mettre ainsi à l'écart. Après tout, la mort de Chûya n'avait pas chagriné que lui. Mori avait étonnamment versé sa larme, lui aussi et Akutagawa avait masqué le nœud dans sa gorge à travers une toux étonnamment plus forte et tremblante que les autres. Quant à Kôyô, qui avait perdu l'usage de l'un de ses bras après avoir reçu une balle dans l'épaule, la disparition de son petit frère était tout aussi douloureuse à porter que pour Dazai. Seulement, en tant que seconde du parrain de la Mafia, elle gardait cet air impassible et solennel. Car, qui serait en mesure de garder la face, si ce n'est elle ?

Fyodor, dans toute sa pourriture, ne leur avait même pas donner l'opportunité d'un dernier adieu. Le bâtiment pris pour cible par les rats et dans lequel Chûya avait perdu la vie, brûlait déjà sous les flammes d'un incendie criminel à l'arrivée de l'Agence. Plus de corps auprès duquel se recueillir, rien que des cendres.

Alors, que fichait Dazai dans ce lieu de repos, devant une tombe vide qui portait seulement le nom de son ancien camarade inscrit dans la pierre ? Il se le demandait chaque fois qu'il venait et pourtant il continuait. Chaque matin depuis un an, à l'aube, il venait s'asseoir près de cette plaque trop lisse et trop brillante. Parfois il parlait dans le vide, et d'autre fois il se contentait de boire, dans l'attente d'un signe quelconque ou d'une révélation divine qui le conduirait à l'homme l'ayant privé de sa seule source de bonheur.

Sa rage envers Fyodor n'avait fait que s'intensifier, semaine après semaine. Si face à l'absence de résultat, beaucoup de ses collègues de l'Agence et de la Mafia avaient abandonné l'idée d'en faire une priorité, Dazai ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à venger Chûya et les centaines d'hommes et de femmes morts ce soir-là.

\- J'espère que tu t'amuses bien, là-haut, à me voir galérer comme ça, soupira-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il baissa la tête et une larme silencieuse glissa sur sa joue. Ce n'était plus quelque chose de nouveau. Pleurer était devenu quasi-quotidien et il s'étonnait encore d'avoir de quoi en verser.

\- Tu me manques, ma limace, lâcha-t-il dans un rire sans joie.

Il s'exaspéra de sa propre stupidité quant à ce surnom débile. Chûya méritait tellement mieux que ça. Pourtant, c'était ce qui faisait d'eux, un duo aussi atypique. Le maquereau et la limace. On ne ferait pas de mélange plus étrange et pourtant ...

\- J'ai hâte de pouvoir te rejoindre.

C'était une pensée qui ne lâchait pas depuis des mois. Il n'était plus question d'expérience morbide ou de curiosité mal placée. Il n'envisageait plus le suicide que comme un moyen de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait laissé partir beaucoup trop tôt. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite. Que l'esprit errant de Chûya soit d'accord avec ou non, Dazai le rejoindrait une fois sa vengeance accomplie.

Et il lui tardait d'en finir.

Après avoir avalé les restes de son whiskey, le portable de Dazai se mit à sonner. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'étonnant : ses amis l'appelaient régulièrement pour prendre de ses nouvelles et s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fini noyer dans son propre verre. Ils devaient se relayer puisqu'après Tanizaki la veille, cette fois, ce fut le nom de Yosano qui apparut sur l'écran.

Il soupira et décrocha malgré son manque d'envie. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

\- Oui, je suis toujours vivant, déclara-t-il. Non, je n'ai pas renoncé à mon désir de vengeance. Et il est clair que je suis un cas désespéré. Ça te suffit pour la journée ou dois-je attendre un autre coup de fil dans la soirée ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, la jeune médecin ne le réprimanda pas sur son sarcasme et resta silencieuse un moment. Les souvenirs de l'année passée et de l'appel de Chûya lui revinrent de nouveau en mémoire et le paralysèrent.

Il se redressa vivement.

\- Yosano, est-ce que ...

\- Dazai, calme-toi. Tout va bien.

Il n'aurait su dire combien il était soulagé. Perdre un autre de ses proches était une angoisse qui le rendait de plus en plus paranoïaque.

Il soupira toute sa nervosité et plaqua la paume de sa main contre son cœur, comme pour le ralentir.

\- Mais il faudrait que tu viennes à l'Agence, reprit Yosano plus sérieuse que jamais.

\- ... Tu sais, je ... Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prêt à reprendre le ...

\- Il ne s'agit pas de reprendre le boulot, le coupa-t-elle. Juste ... il faut vraiment que tu viennes.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ...

\- C'est à propos de Fyodor.

La simple évocation de ce nom suffit à enflammer les nerfs déjà tendus de Dazai. Il avait désespéré entendre ce genre de phrase de la part de ses collègues depuis des mois. Pourtant, à ce jour, Yosano lui faisait le plus beau des cadeaux en lui apportant de nouveaux éléments.

Il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir trouver cette enflure et lui faire payer au centuple toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait par sa faute.

\- J'arrive.

* * *

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 07h45.**

Dazai resta figé sur le pas de la porte des bureaux. Son rythme cardiaque, la pulsation de son sang dans ses veines semblaient s'être arrêté en même temps que ses jambes. Il n'était plus qu'une statue de pierre face un tableau qui le dépassait, lui, aussi bien que toutes les lois de l'univers.

\- Tu comprends ? lui dit doucement Yosano. Si je t'avais dit exactement de quoi il s'agissait, tu ne m'aurais jamais cru ...

Ignorant la remarque de sa collègue, il osa faire bouger ses muscles pour venir plaquer une main contre son front, à la recherche d'une fièvre qui pourrait justifier son hallucination. Mais sa peau restait désespérément froide et il eut beau cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, le spectacle restait le même.

À côté de Yosano, Kunikida, Atsushi et tous les autres membres de l'Agence, se tenait une silhouette affinée et affaiblie, mais qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. On ne trouvait pas de d'yeux aussi bleus, ni de chevelure aussi rousse, deux fois dans sa vie. Et aussi fou cela pouvait-il paraître, c'était bien Chûya Nakahara que Dazai voyait à cet instant, assis l'air épuisé sur l'une des chaises des bureaux.

Le plus petit avait relevé la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur son ancien partenaire et lui sourit faiblement, mais de la façon la plus sincère qui soit.

\- Dazai ...

L'intéressé n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir réentendre son prénom prononcé de cette façon. Ces deux petites syllabes toutes simples suffirent à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux et à faire redémarrer son pouls au quart de tour.

Il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une idée noire et garda les yeux fermés, comme si la présence fantasmagorique de Chûya lui était insupportable.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment là, répéta-t-il en boucle pour lui-même. C'est l'alcool. C'est forcément l'alcool qui me fait imaginer tout ça. Tu ne peux pas être là. C'est impo...

Mais deux mains chaudes et tremblantes vinrent entourer les siennes et l'interrompre dans son mantra. Il se paralysa sous cette hallucination définitivement bien trop réelle pour sa propre santé mentale et hésita à relever la tête pour regarder Chûya dans les yeux.

Mais incapable de résister à l'appel de ce visage, même imaginaire, Dazai s'autorisa cette forme de masochisme et vint détailler les traits de son ancien partenaire. Le whiskey rendait cela beaucoup trop tangible. De la chaleur de sa peau, aux petites tâches d'or qui ornaient le céruléen de ses iris, en passant le rose naturel de sa bouche, l'ivresse de Dazai ne laissa aucun détail au hasard. Ce qui rendit la chose plus difficile à supporter encore. Et pourquoi ses collègues n'essayaient-ils pas de le faire réagir alors qu'il restaitfigé au milieu de l'Agence, après avoir parlé à un mort ?

\- Je suis là, Dazai, répéta doucement la voix usurpatrice du Chûya fantôme.

\- Non. Tu es constamment dans ma tête et là encore la boisson rend les choses bien trop réelles. C'est insupportable ...

\- Dazai, écoute-moi.

Par la force des choses, le détective obtempéra. Mais alors qu'il attendait que son ancien partenaire prononce quelque chose, n'importe quoi, Chûya ne lâcha qu'un soupir de soulagement et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se penche vivement sur celui de Dazai.

Emporté par ses retrouvailles inespérées, le roux oublia sa crainte passée d'être repoussée et plaqua sa bouche contre celle du brun. Et il eut raison de ne pas s'en faire, car après quelques secondes de réalisme inimitable, même pour le plus fort des alcools ou la plus puissance des démences, Dazai dut se rendre à l'évidence. Quel que soit le miracle qui se cachait derrière cette résurrection soudaine, Chûya était bel et bien là, contre lui, à lui voler un baiser tendre et désespéré, auquel il s'empressa de répondre. Même le salé de leurs larmes qui se fondaient le unes aux autres n'altéra pas le goût enivrant de leurs lèvres jointes.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, et après que Dazai ait inspecté Chûya sous tous les angles pour s'assurer de sa présence, tous deux se réunirent avec les autres membres de l'Agence, au milieu du petit salon, normalement conçu pour recevoir les clients. À la demande expresse de Chûya, personne n'avait encore prévenu la Mafia du retour impossible de leur collègue.

Ce dernier buvait le café bien mérité (et que Kenji avait eu la gentillesse de lui préparer) d'une main, car l'autre restait prisonnière de celle de Dazai. Après un an à l'avoir cru disparu à jamais, le détective n'était pas prêt à le lâcher de sitôt. Il avait besoin de ce contact pour se rappeler qu'il ne rêvait pas et que c'était bien là sa petite limace qui se réchauffait contre lui.

Il avait maigri. C'était à peine perceptible à l'œil nu, mais Dazai avait pu le sentir rien qu'en serrant son corps dans ses bras. Et son visage portait les marques invisibles d'une année difficile dont il ignorait encore tout. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Chûya parlerait quand il voudrait.

Alors après avoir apprécié la chaleur toute particulière du café contre sa gorge, le petit mafieux commença à répondre aux questions silencieuses que tout le monde se posait.

\- Désolé d'avoir débarqué sans prévenir, dit-il d'abord. Mais je n'avais pas de quoi téléphoner alors ...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit instantanément Yosano.

Dazai connaissait son amie médecin. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas manqué d'examiner Chûya après qu'il eut passé les portes de l'Agence. Pour qu'elle réagisse aussi vivement, elle devait, elle aussi, avoir compris que sa dernière année n'avait pas été des plus joyeuses.

Chûya s'autorisa un sourire léger et reconnaissant, en resserrant fébrilement ses doigts sur ceux de Dazai.

\- J'imagine que ça doit être ... déroutant de me voir réapparaître après tout ce temps.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, osa dire Atsushi. Tout le monde vous croyez mort lors du massacre de l'année dernière.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir, moi aussi. J'étais blessé, avec une balle dans l'abdomen et lorsque Fyodor s'est montré, j'ai naturellement pensé que ç'en était fini pour moi.

Entendre ce nom raviva la rage intérieure de Dazai dont la mâchoire se crispa violemment. Une réaction que Chûya ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Mais il m'a épargné, et soigné, poursuivit-il. J'ai juste fini assommé par l'un de ses sbires avant d'avoir pu raccrocher mon portable et en me réveillant, j'étais dans son repère qu'il appelle la Maison des Rats. Il n'a pas cherché à me mentir. Il a avoué avoir simulé ma mort en reprenant l'appel d'avec Dazai et en brûlant la totalité du bâtiment pour faire disparaître les preuves. J'ai compris tout de suite qu'il ne comptait pas me tuer et que j'allais devoir servir ses intentions, aussi cruelles pouvaient-elles être.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ranpo.

C'était bien la première fois que le détective sans pouvoir semblait s'intéressé à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à lui-même ou à ses friandises.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais servir de monnaie d'échange, expliqua Chûya. Qu'il allait réclamer des informations, des armes ou des financements à la Mafia en échange de ma libération. Il connaissait mon pouvoir et il savait que Mori aurait tout fait pour me récupérer, que ce soit par intérêt professionnel ou pas affection particulière. Mais j'avais tort. Fyodor n'a jamais eu l'intention de m'utiliser comme otage. J'ai passé un an enfermé dans une pièce à peine assez grande pour s'y asseoir et à subir tortures physiques sur tortures psychologiques, au point de vouloir en mourir.

Plus le mafieux avançait dans son discours, plus Dazai sentait la pression se resserrer autour de sa main. Malgré la douleur, il ne dit rien et laissa Chûya exprimer ses ressentiments comme il le voulait, en luttant contre sa propre haine ravageuse qui s'intensifiait à nouveau détail de cette histoire.

\- Et le pire ... C'est que j'ignore toujours pourquoi il m'a fait tout ça, acheva-t-il.

Ses poings se mirent à trembler et Dazai fit de son mieux pour l'apaiser en le rapprochant de lui. Il se sentait impuissant, honteux de ne pas avoir été capable de le protéger. À ce jour, le mal était fait et Chûya ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais. Cette idée d'irréparable le rendait fou.

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous en êtes sorti ? l'interrogea Tanizaki.

\- À dire vrai, je n'en sais rien ... Je me suis évanoui d'épuisement comme souvent et en me réveillant, j'étais dehors. J'aime à croire que l'un de ses sbires m'a eu en pitié et m'a fait sortir. Il y avait cet homme de mains ... Tanjiro, il était bien moins mauvais que les autres. Alors peut-être qu'il ... Enfin ça ne veut pas dire que je suis sorti d'affaires pour autant ...

Penser que Fyodor pourrait toujours être à la recherche de Chûya révulsa toute l'Agence et tout particulièrement Dazai. Il lui était inconcevable que quiconque puisse lui arracher de nouveau l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je ne le laisserai plus jamais te faire de mal. Je te protégerai.

Et il allait s'en assurer en réduisant Fyodor et ses rats à néant, comme il l'avait prévu dès le départ.

* * *

 **Port de Yokohama. 9h20.**

Après de longues minutes de négociations, Dazai avait accepté de laisser Chûya près des locaux de la Mafia pour aller retrouver ses propres collègues. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait accompagné jusqu'au bureau de Mori, sans le lâcher des yeux une seule seconde, mais comme l'avait dit sa petite limace, c'était des retrouvailles qui lui appartenaient.

Il avait terriblement hâte de revoir Kôyô, Akutagawa, Tachihara et tous les autres. Apprendre de la bouche des membres de l'Agence qu'ils avaient tous survécu au massacre l'avait énormément rassuré. Ce n'est pas comme si Fyodor lui avait donné de quelconque nouvelle de l'extérieur durant son enfermement d'un an.

Dazai avait eu du mal à le laisser sortir de la voiture, mais Kunikida étant un conducteur peu patient, il avait vite eu fait de forcer son partenaire à se rasseoir et à laisser Chûya tranquille. Non sans que le brun ne lui ait promis de repasser le chercher dans deux heures, très précisément. Parce que c'était le temps maximum que Dazai pouvait se permettre loin de lui après l'avoir cru mort pendant douze mois.

Un fait qui n'avait pas manqué de faire sourire Chûya après que la voiture fut repartie.

Et pourtant ...

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de retrouver l'air de l'extérieur ?

La voix de Fyodor résonna jusque dans ses os et le glaça au point de l'en paralyser complètement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi rapide, mais c'était bien le russe qui se tenait dans l'ombre de l'un des bâtiments de la Mafia, appuyé nonchalamment contre le crépi comme s'il avait tout le temps de ce monde.

Chûya se retourna en tremblant, encore sous le joug de ce type qui lui avait vivre les pires atrocités possibles.

L'homme sortit de l'obscurité et se rapprocha doucement du roux, avant de venir déposer une main anormalement tendre sur sa joue. Il le gratifia d'un sourire hypocrite auquel Chûya répondit, après s'être étonnamment détendu au contact de sa paume sur son visage.

\- J'imagine que c'est difficile, reprit Fyodor.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Chûya. Ils ont tous l'air si ...

Il chercha ses mots.

\- Sincères ... Comme s'ils s'inquiétaient réellement pour moi.

\- Je le sais, dit le russe d'une voix douce. Mais nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu sais bien qu'ils ne font ça que par intérêt.

Il se pencha doucement jusqu'à plonger son regard pénétrant et hypnotisant dans celui du plus petit.

\- Un pouvoir aussi puissant que le tien ne peut qu'attirer les convoitises de tes semblables. Mori, Kôyô, Dazai, aucun d'eux n'a réellement cherché à te retrouver, tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'étions pas si bien cachés que cela. Ils auraient pu te retrouver facilement, s'ils l'avaient voulu.

Les mots se frayèrent un chemin lent et tortueux au sein de l'esprit de Chûya qui les encaissa avec la même douleur que tous les précédents. Comme toutes ces paroles difficiles que Fyodor lui avait dites, au point de l'en rendre malade, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Qu'il voit la vérité en face.

Il avait toujours été seul.

Aucun de ses proches n'était là, alors qu'il hurlait à la mort sous la torture, qu'il suppliait les anges comme les démons de faire en sorte qu'on le retrouve ou qu'on l'achève. Mais rien. Les jours étaient passés sans que ses prières ne soient entendues et, sous les visites toujours plus fréquentes de son bourreau, il avait fini par se faire une raison. Il n'était indispensable à personne, comme le disait si bien Fyodor. Et au fond, au milieu de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il était peut-être véritablement le seul à lui avoir offert un peu d'attention.

Comme maintenant.

\- Tu ne peux compter sur personne d'autre que moi, tu le sais ça ?

Chûya hocha fébrilement la tête, la chaleur de la bouche de Dazai sur la sienne encore vive et enivrante. Il devait se débarrasser de cette sensation. Ce maquereau suicidaire était comme les autres, il se servait de lui, il n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire. Il était même pire que tous.

\- Ils te manipulent pour t'avoir dans leur poche, répéta Fyodor. Mais tu ne dois pas les laisser faire.

Le russe essuya une larme sur sa joue que Chûya n'avait même pas senti couler.

\- Je te protégerai.

Et sur le coup, malgré la similarité de ces mots avec ceux que Dazai lui avait dit à l'Agence, l'esprit corrompu et torturé du jeune mafieux, choisit de croire à la sincérité de Fyodor plutôt qu'à celle de son ancien partenaire.

\- Tu vas faire ce qu'on a prévu, pas vrai ? demanda son tortionnaire. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Et Chûya répondit de manière presque mécanique, le regard vide :

\- Oui, maître.

 **À suivre ...**


	36. Chapitre 22 (troisième partie)

**TROISIÈME PARTIE**

 _Six mois plus tôt_

 **Repère de la Maison des Rats. 14h30.**

Le hurlement de douleur, mêlé au désespoir, de Chûya se répercuta dans tous les recoins du repère comme une personnification de l'agonie. Il avait véritablement essayé de tenir, de supporter la torture jusqu'à ce que Fyodor se lasse de son manque de réaction. Mais le russe avait été plus tenace que lui, et après des heures, peut-être même des jours, Chûya fut incapable d'en supporter davantage.

Allongé sur le dos, les poignets et les chevilles liés, dans une pièce lugubre et froide, il contracta son ventre pour essayer de se défaire de ses entraves. En vain. Au-dessus de lui, une petite grille incrustée dans le plafond laissait entrevoir la lumière artificielle et blanche de l'étage supérieur. À travers, plusieurs gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient en continue depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité et s'écrasaient une à une sur son front. Si la première ne lui fit pas le moindre mal, ni la centième, la dix millièmes avait été insoutenable. À force de heurter ce même point sans relâche, Chûya avait l'impression de sentir tour à tour, des coups de marteaux ou des piques de clous lui marteler son crâne.

Ajoutez-y l'espace étroit dans lequel il se trouvait et ce supplice lui paraissait bien pire que de se faire poignarder ou battre à mort. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi à cause de cette petite grille laissant passer l'eau à intervalle régulier et presque millimétré ? La fatigue, l'étouffement et la douleur se combinaient doucement pour le rendre fou.

\- Je vous en supplie ...

Il aurait préféré qu'on l'achève.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Fyodor usait de cette technique sur lui. Mais il ignorait encore et toujours ce que son bourreau voulait l'entendre dire. Il savait que, la plupart du temps, ses cris de douleurs ne changeaient rien à sa situation. Et jamais auparavant, il ne s'était abaissé à le supplier. Mais à ce jour, il se fichait bien d'avoir l'air fort ou fier. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ça s'arrête.

\- Maître, vous risquez de le perdre définitivement si vous poussez le supplice plus loin. Ça risque de tout mettre à mal dans vos plans.

Chûya reconnut difficilement la voix de Tanjiro, l'un des sbires les plus proches de Fyodor et le seul qui ait montré un tant soit peu de respect à son égard depuis son enfermement, six mois auparavant.

Le russe fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant de soupirer.

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre à la recommandation de son sous-fifre, Fyodor se rapprocha du corps contorsionné du petit roux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu sais, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu hurles à la mort de cette façon. Cette sensation n'est en rien plus douloureuse que le bourrage de crâne que t'ont fait subir tes soi-disant amis de la Mafia et de l'Agence pendant des années. La manipulation mentale qu'ils ont exercée sur toi n'est pas différente de cette goutte d'eau qui tombe en continue sur ton front. Je voulais simplement te le faire comprendre, rien d'autre.

Il avait une voix douce, presque berçante.

Chûya hocha fébrilement la tête en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de crier toute sa souffrance, les larmes dévalant à flot sur ses tempes.

\- Détache-le et ramène le dans sa cellule, commanda-t-il à Tanjiro.

\- Bien, répliqua simplement l'intéressé.

Fyodor sortit alors de la pièce et enfin, son sbire se précipita vers Chûya pour le détacher aussi vite que ses bras le lui permettaient.

\- Ça va aller, c'est terminé.

Le jeune homme devait avoir à peine seize ans, pourtant il avait une bienveillance très rare pour quelqu'un de son âge. Intelligent, il libéra d'abord les poignets du mafieux pour qu'il puisse se redresser et se libérer de l'impact devenu bien trop douloureux de la goutte sur sa peau. Chûya se releva vivement et porta une main à son front, avant d'éclater en sanglots. De rage, de souffrance, de frustration, il était complètement à bout. Et après l'eau, ce furent les paroles de Fyodor qui se mirent à malmener son crâne, se répétant inlassablement, comme une vérité impossible à réfuter.

« Ils te manipulent » « Tu n'as jamais été important à leurs yeux » « Tu n'es qu'un objet, une puissance nécessaire pour leurs affaires » « Personne ne viendra te sauver » « S'ils tiennent tant à toi alors où sont-ils ? » « Tu n'es pas irremplaçable » « Ils sauront combler ton absence »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour faire taire la voix moralisatrice de Fyodor, sans succès. Seule la fraîcheur apaisante des mains de Tanjiro sur les siennes parvinrent à le détendre un minimum. Il était toujours glacé. Comme Dazai.

L'adolescent lui offrit un sourire bienveillant et l'encouragea à se relever.

\- Venez, je vais vous ramener jusqu'à votre chambre.

Chambre ? Une chambre supposait d'avoir un lit et un minimum d'espace où respirer, ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas de la pièce dans laquelle il survivait depuis des mois. Pas de fenêtre, ni de lumière, rien que quatre murs de pierres sombres et humides réunis en petits trois mètres carré dans lequel il pouvait à peine s'asseoir.

Épuisé, il n'eut même pas le courage de se débattre. Et c'était bien la première fois, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Tanjiro. Il le soutint comme il le put en passant un bras sous ses épaules et en le traînant jusqu'à ladite pièce.

\- N'abandonnez pas, Monsieur Nakahara. S'il vous plaît, ne lui donnez pas ce qu'il attend.

Chûya aurait tellement voulu le lui promettre. Mais alors que même ses jambes ne le supportaient plus, il fut incapable de prévoir sa propre future riposte. Et peut-être que c'est parce qu'au fond, il n'en avait pas.

Deux mois plus tard, et malgré tous ses efforts pour rester sain d'esprit, il céda complètement aux paroles de Fyodor. N'importe quoi pour arrêter la douleur.

Et les quatre suivant, le russe usa de tout son talent de manipulation pour façonner le parfait patin. Le plus fidèle soldat à envoyer sur le terrain ennemi, le plus à même de faire des dégâts. Sous les yeux satisfaits de tous les rats qui n'y virent là encore, que la toute-puissance de leur maître. Seul le regard d'un jeune homme de seize ans, à la botte malgré lui de cette organisation criminelle, se désola de voir l'un des détenteurs de pouvoirs les plus puissants de ce monde, perdre la tête pour le Roi de la Maison des Rats.

* * *

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu. 03h54.**

\- Chûya. Chûya, réveille-toi. Chûya !

L'intéressé se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre et une sueur froide au creux du dos. Il empoigna instinctivement les draps d'une main et porta la deuxième à son front au souvenir de cette douloureuse torture qu'il avait subie et qui revenait le hanter jusque dans son sommeil. C'était pour son bien. Fyodor l'avait fait pour lui faire entendre raison, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait été manipulé durant des années et qu'aucun de ses amis de l'époque n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre intérêt pour lui. Il se répétait ces faits encore et encore comme par peur de ne plus en être aussi convaincu s'il s'arrêtait.

Et face au visage inquiet de Dazai à côté de lui, comment ne pas avoir quelques doutes ? Le brun l'observait, le visage déformé par la panique, tandis que ses mains palpaient méthodiquement certaines parties de son corps à la recherche d'un mal invisible. Ne trouvant rien, il reporta ses doigts au visage de son ancien partenaire et l'obligea à plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Regarde-moi. Respire. Tout va bien.

Étonnamment apaisé par ses paroles pourtant si simples, Chûya s'exécuta et fit de son mieux pour ralentir son pouls alors emballé comme un cheval au galop. Une fois sa respiration revenue à la normale, il détacha ses yeux de ceux de Dazai, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. C'était un monstre, un manipulateur qui s'était joué de lui durant des années et si Chûya se trouvait dans son appartement à l'heure actuelle, ça n'était que pour la mission que Fyodor lui avait confié. Rien de plus.

Mais à sentir la fraîcheur de ses mains sur sa peau, il ne put réprimer un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le dégoût.

\- Encore un cauchemar ? l'interrogea le détective.

Chûya était revenu depuis sept jours déjà et chacune de ses nuits restait faite de douloureux souvenirs. Il revivait toutes les tortures du repère de la Maison des Rats en boucle et les sensations lui paraissaient tout aussi vives que dans la réalité. Mais ces cauchemars n'étaient là qu'en rappel de son devoir. Il ne devait pas oublier le pourquoi de son retour et la raison pour laquelle il était en ce moment-même dans le lit de Dazai Osamu.

Ce n'était pas comme si le brun aurait accepté de le laisser retourner vivre seul à son appartement de toute façon. Le fait que Chûya emménage avec lui, même temporairement, n'avait pas été négociable. Il craignait bien trop de le perdre à nouveau. Dans la tête de Dazai, cette décision relevait de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son petit partenaire. Dans celle de Chûya, ce n'était qu'une manière pour le maquereau de s'assurer que personne ne viendrait lui reprendre son jouet. Car c'était bien là ce qu'il avait été pour lui durant des années ... Pas vrai ?

Il garda cela à l'esprit tout en hochant fébrilement la tête en guise de réponse.

Dazai soupira de désolation, envahi par la culpabilité. Ne trouvant aucune parole qu'il jugea capable d'apaiser l'homme qu'il aimait, il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire passer tout le soulagement et la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait chaque jour depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Mais Chûya, complètement biaisé par les litanies diaboliques de Fyodor, n'y perçut alors qu'une étreinte banale et sans saveur.

Mais conscient de sa position et de sa mission, il s'autorisa à y répondre. Ses doigts, mus d'une volonté propre, s'accrochèrent à Dazai comme à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine tempête et semblèrent le supplier à eux seuls de comprendre, de réaliser que Chûya n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Sans réellement percevoir toute la portée de cette étreinte désespéré, Dazai se pencha pour embrasser son ancien partenaire, seule forme d'intimité qu'il s'autorisait depuis son retour par peur de le brusquer. Il espérait de tout cœur que cela suffisait à rassurer Chûya.

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus dans le faux.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

 _Je le sais. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter depuis mon retour_ , pensa le mafieux.

\- J'aurais dû te protéger.

 _Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Au fond, tu ne t'en es même jamais soucié. N'est-ce pas ?_

\- Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir réussi à te retrouver.

 _Comme si tu avais réellement essayé ..._

\- J'ai cru devenir fou à te savoir parti.

 _Pas autant que moi._

\- Sans avoir pu répondre à ta déclaration au téléphone.

 _Arrête._

\- Je m'en suis tellement voulu de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.

 _Bordel, tais-toi._

\- Je ne compte pas risquer de laisser passer une énième occasion de te l'avouer.

 _La ferme !_

\- Je t'aime.

 _ARRÊTE DE MENTIR !_

Pour s'empêcher de hurler ses ressentiments à voix haute, Chûya alla jusqu'à se mordre la lèvre à sang, mais laissa libre court à ses larmes. Il se haïssait d'être aussi faible. Fyodor aurait très certainement honte de lui s'il le voyait dans un tel état dans les bras de Dazai.

Le pire étant que s'il se montrait aussi vulnérable, son ancien partenaire risquerait de gagner en inquiétude et de le surprotéger encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Ce qui était assez mauvais pour lui. Il y a avait peu de chances qu'il réussisse à se rendre à ses rendez-vous secrets avec la Maison des Rats si Dazai le faisait suivre pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Il jouait déjà suffisamment à la garde alternée avec la Mafia pour qu'il se risque à intensifier leur paranoïa.

Il fallait qu'il le rassure. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, et poussé par des instincts longtemps enfouis sur lesquels il perdit momentanément le contrôle, il s'installa à califourchon sur Dazai et l'embrassa fougueusement.

D'abord surpris, le brun ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il sentit son compagnon mouvoir ses hanches contre les siennes, il le stabilisa et tenta de le repousser doucement.

\- Chûya, attends, je -

Mais le roux étouffa ses réticences sur sa langue et gémit contre sa bouche pour faire craquer son partenaire. Dazai fit cependant preuve d'une bonne conscience que Chûya ne lui avait jamais connu et se détacha de ses lèvres, le souffle court.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? demanda le plus petit, étrangement vexé.

\- Oh, bon sang, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'en ai envie, mais ... Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obliger de faire ça.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me forcer ?

Il reprit ses bons soins le long du cou de Dazai qu'il dévora de baisers taquins, ce qui fit légèrement rire le détective.

\- Je veux être sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas, ajouta-t-il.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Dazai égoïste et imbu de lui-même que j'ai toujours connu ?

Chûya avait formulé sa question sous forme de blague mais au fond, il s'interrogeait véritablement. Il était sensé être un homme fière et satisfait au possible, sans considération pour les autres. Alors pourquoi paraissait-il aussi tendre et concerné par les sentiments de son partenaire ? Est-ce que c'était une nouvelle tactique pour le manipuler ? Ça ne marcherait pas. Fyodor l'avait bien préparé. Il savait qu'ils réessayeraient tous de le ramener dans leurs filets, de ...

\- Je t'aime, répondit simplement Dazai dans un sourire émerveillé.

Chûya se sentit rougir.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta le brun en boucle avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Il essayait de lui retourner la tête. Chûya en était persuadé, mais il allait garder le contrôle. Aucun membre de la Mafia, ni de l'Agence ne saurait lui retourner le cerveau comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

Mais alors que Dazai lui faisait l'amour, dieu seul sut que Chûya se serait volontiers laissé faire si cette dernière année passée avec Fyodor n'avait pas encore été si vive dans son esprit.

Le monde était bien cruel pour rendre quelque chose d'aussi faux, aussi bon et aussi authentique.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

Jamais un soit-disant mensonge n'avait sonné aussi vrai dans ce monde.

* * *

 **Repère de la Maison des Rats. 10h37.**

Chûya traversa les couloirs des égouts d'un pas déterminé, comme si la moindre hésitation de sa part pouvait remettre en question tout ce Fyodor lui avait inculqué ces derniers mois. Et après ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était la seule vérité à laquelle il pouvait se rattacher.

Les tortures et différents supplices que les rats lui avaient fait subir avait eu raison de sa confiance en le reste du monde et à cet instant, dans son esprit, tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipe de Fyodor, n'étaient pas digne de confiance.

\- Monsieur Nakahara !

Il sourit malgré lui en entendant la voix enjouée du jeune Tanjiro derrière lui. S'il y avait bien une chose que le lavage de cerveau de Fyodor n'avait pas réussi à perturber, c'était bien l'affection que Chûya portait à ce gamin. Il avait toujours été empathique à son égard et si aujourd'hui le roux ne le voyait plus que comme un jeune homme encore trop naïf pour comprendre les actions de leur maître, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un à qui il était attaché.

Il se tourna et aperçut l'adolescent accourir jusqu'à lui.

\- Content de voir que vous allez bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vous dire revoir depuis que vous êtes parti la semaine dernière.

\- Ça aurait été bien inutile vu que je suis toujours parmi vous, répondit Chûya en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- C'est vrai. Vous profitez à peine de l'extérieur, s'étonna Tanjiro.

\- Il n'y a rien pour moi à l'extérieur.

Le ton sombre de Chûya étonna le plus jeune. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre Fyodor parler à travers la voix du mafieux. L'influence du russe se ressentait sans peine dans son comportement.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'aucun de vos anciens amis n'ont réagi à votre retour ?

Le visage de Chûya se ferma et il baissa la tête en faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes naissantes.

\- Peu importe, répliqua simplement le roux. Ce n'est que de la comédie de toute façon.

\- Même pour Monsieur Dazai ?

Chûya reporta vivement son attention sur Tanjiro, surpris qu'il ait eu vent de son ancien partenaire. L'adolescent entremêla nerveusement ses doigts les uns aux autres en craignant d'avoir abordé un sujet sensible.

\- Vous ... Vous n'arrêtiez pas de prononcer son nom dans vos cauchemars lorsque vous étiez encore dans votre cellule.

Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas une chose dont il avait été conscient. Preuve du mauvais impact que le détective avait eu sur son esprit. À présent, il ne pouvait que remercier Fyodor pour l'avoir défait de cette emprise malsaine. Et dire qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait lors de ce fameux coup de téléphone, un an plus tôt ... Et encore la veille au soir ...

Comme pour se convaincre de ses propres pensées, il fit de nouveau glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres, là où le parfum de Dazai régnait encore. Le brun l'avait pourtant serré dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait et le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti dans ses baisers et ses coups de reins se répercutait encore dans chacun de ses os. Sans prendre conscience de son acte, Chûya avait répondu à chacun de ses gestes, mu par une envie sur laquelle il pouvait prétendre avoir eu contrôle, même si c'était entièrement faux.

Il s'en voulait. Jamais il n'aurait dû se laisser aller de cette façon.

\- Il est sans doute le pire d'entre tous, répliqua-t-il les dents serrés.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

Tanjiro serra les poings en entendant la voix de Fyodor retentir autour d'eux comme un écho démoniaque. Évidemment qu'il était d'accord, il était celui qui lui avait implanté cette idée stupide dans la tête comme quoi Chûya n'avait jamais été aimé de personne pour autre chose que son pouvoir.

\- Il ne faudrait tout même que tu oublies qu'il t'a abandonné lorsque vous étiez ensemble à la Mafia, poursuivit Fyodor en se rapprochant d'eux. Quel genre d'homme abandonnerait son partenaire si seulement il ressentait un minimum d'estime pour lui ?

\- Vous avez raison, répliqua instantanément Chûya.

Ravi de voir que son pantin était toujours commandé par ses ficelles, Fyodor fit glisser ses doigts dans la mèche rousse de l'ancien mafieux, sous le regard méfiant et presque protecteur de Tanjiro.

\- Tout se passe comme prévu ? demanda le russe sans réellement se préoccuper de l'adolescent.

\- Ils me traitent comme quelqu'un de fragile et d'instable, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne me laissent reprendre mon poste. Alors je pourrais vous fournir toutes les informations secrètes concernant la Mafia et l'Agence que vous souhaitez. Ensuite vous pourrez prendre le contrôle de la ville.

\- Et la seconde partie de notre plan ?

La façon dont Chûya se tendit était à peine perceptible mais Tanjiro n'eut aucun mal à s'en rendre compte. Quelque chose clochait, il en était persuadé.

\- C'est en bonne voie, répliqua simplement le roux.

\- Parfait.

Jugeant en savoir assez, Fyodor s'éloigna dans les couloirs sans plus de cérémonie, en laissant ses deux hommes de main derrière lui. Chûya, lui, resta tendu, les membres tremblants, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette du russe ne soit plus du tout visible. Alors seulement il s'autorisa à inspirer vivement, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration tout du long.

Tanjiro en eut le coeur brisé.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça, déclara-t-il au plus vieux.

\- C'est mon devoir. Le Maître ne fait que me protéger.

\- Le Maître ne se soucie de vous que parce que vous lui êtes utile ! Bon sang ! Vous avez déjà oublié toutes les tortures et humiliations qu'il vous a fait subir ?

\- C'était pour mon bien !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ceux qui s'activent pour votre bien, ce sont vos amis, ceux qui vous attendent à l'extérieur de ces murs délabrés !

Chûya sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ses paumes, mais balaya la douleur des coupures, emporté par la colère.

\- Tu ne sais rien de qui ils sont, ni de ce qu'ils ressentent pour moi !

\- Mais je sais ce que vous ressentez pour eux !

Cette déclaration paralysa le roux qui se sentit soudain étouffé sous les paroles de Tanjiro. Comment ce gamin pouvait-il prétendre comprendre ce que ...

\- Kôyô, Akutagawa, Mori, Hirotsu, Tachihara, commença à énoncer le plus jeune avec calme. Ce sont aussi leurs prénoms que vous ne cessiez de répéter dans votre sommeil lors de votre enfermement. Pas une seule nuit n'est passée sans que vous ne les appeliez ...

\- ... Pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'est venu ...

\- Nul doute qu'ils ont essayé avec toutes les ressources et pouvoirs dont ils disposaient.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux affirmer une chose pareille ?

Tanjiro soupira longuement et passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres et éclatants.

\- Le Maître m'a commandé de vous observer pendant votre ... réinsertion. Il voulait s'assurer que vous ne feriez pas de vagues et que vous n'oublieriez pas tout ce qu'il vous a, dirons-nous, appris.

L'adolescent put voir sans peine la peur extrême contenue dans le regard de Chûya à cette nouvelle. Comme s'il craignait que Tanjiro n'aille rapporter à leur supérieur quelque chose qui le conduirait de nouveau dans cette cellule sombre et froide et à revivre tous les supplices de cette dernière année.

\- Je n'ai ... Je n'ai pas ... Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour la mission, fit-il d'une voix tremblante, son crâne entre ses mains. Je n'aurais jamais trahi le Maître, je ...

\- Calmez-vous. Quand bien même j'aurais vu quoi que ce soit qui nécessite d'être rapporté, je le garderais pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda Chûya, suspicieux.

\- Parce que ces personnes que vous vous évertuez à repousser sur les simples dires de Fyodor, vous aime bien plus qu'aucun membre de la Maison des Rats ne saura le faire un jour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, de toute façon ?

\- Pas grand chose, sans doute. Mais je sais reconnaître une personne amoureuse quand j'en vois une.

Chûya en eut le coeur serré. Tanjiro était en train de bouleverser tout ce à quoi il se raccrochait, tout ce que Fyodor s'était évertué à lui apprendre, à lui faire assimiler. De quelques mots bien trouvés, il remettait en cause ce que le petit roux croyait impossible à réfuter.

\- Ce Dazai ... Il vous aime vraiment, reprit Tanjiro.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Peut-être pas, mais au moins, moi, je pense par moi-même !

Cette phrase était lourde de sous-entendus et de reproches cachés que Chûya ressentit comme une gifle puissante et dévastatrice. De longues larmes d'épuisements vinrent border ses yeux, mais agacé par sa propre faiblesse, il lutta pour les empêcher de couler. Il était complètement perdu et ses nerfs à vifs menaçaient de le faire exploser à tout moment.

Le coeur brisé de voir son ami aussi mal et perturbé, Tanjiro se rapprocha de lui après s'être assuré que personne ne les observait, ni ne les écoutait.

\- Écoutez ... J'ai des amis qui vivent au nord dans un large domaine secret à quelques kilomètres du Mont Natagumo. Ils pourront vous héberger, vous et vos amis, si vous venez de ma part.

\- Tu ... Tu veux que je fuis la Maison des Rats ?

\- Rien ne vous retient ici. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut pour être heureux à l'extérieur. Ne laissez pas passer cette chance que nous n'avons pas tous.

\- Tu serais prêt ... à prendre le risque de te faire prendre juste pour m'aider ?

\- Seulement si vous me laissez faire.

Et face au sourire si sincère et communicatif de Tanjiro, qu'aurait pu faire Chûya, si ce n'est sourire en retour et hocher la tête ?

* * *

 _Le lendemain._

 **Repère de la Maison des Rats. 08h30.**

Chûya observa le corps étendu et sans vie de Tanjiro sur le sol du repère, le regard vide et la poitrine maculée de sang après le passage du pouvoir de Fyodor. Précis, clair et irréparable, il avait suffit d'un simple contact de la main du russe sur le torse de l'adolescent pour que ce dernier ne s'effondre. Son coeur avait explosé avant même qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Pourtant à en juger par la douleur visible dans ses yeux, mêmes sans vides, Chûya sut que Tanjiro avait compris les raisons de sa mort avant de succomber complètement.

Alors qu'il fixait le corps du jeune garçon, un étrange goût amer dans la bouche, le roux sentit la main pesante et oppressante de Fyodor se poser sur son épaule. Le souffle brûlant du russe se répercuta contre son oreille et il n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qu'il souriait.

\- Tu as eu raison de me prévenir. Sans quoi je n'aurais jamais su que ce misérable était du genre à jouer les traîtres.

Fyodor reporta son attention sur son oeuvre qui reposait dans une mare de sang, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Chûya, fier de son petit pantin.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Chûya sentit son coeur se gonfler d'une chaleur certaine. Car c'était à ce point que son cerveau était embrouillé.

N'en déplaise à certain, vendre la trahison d'un compagnon venu l'aider ou tromper les personnes qui l'aimaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien le croire : tout était bon pour satisfaire son Maître.

 **À suivre ...**


	37. Chapitre 22 (quatrième partie)

**QUATRIÈME PARTIE**

 _Un an plus tôt._

 **Repère de la Maison des Rats. 18h44.**

 _Chûya avait beau essayé de réguler sa respiration, sa blessure à l'abdomen encore fraîche, rendait l'opération bien plus difficile qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. La douleur était difficilement supportable, même s'il se doutait avoir été soigné durant sa courte phase d'évanouissement (la rugosité du bandage qu'il sentait sur sa peau en était la preuve)._

 _Il avait les mains liées dans le dos et les chevilles nouées à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Ajouté à sa condition déjà plus que misérable, un sac en tissu sombre lui recouvrait la tête et l'empêchait d'avoir un quelconque repère visuel. Au cliquetis qu'il entendait à chacun de ses mouvements, faibles et restreints, il comprit qu'il était entravé par des chaînes. En fer ou en métal, pour ce que cela pouvait changer, cela n'expliquait pas le fait que son pouvoir ne fonctionne pas._

 _Il était épuisé, moralement comme physiquement, il souffrait de sa blessure et de ne rien savoir de sa situation, mais cela n'aurait pas dû l'empêcher d'user d'un minimum de son don. Affaibli comme il l'était, il aurait au moins dû réussir à se débarrasser de ses entraves. Mais rien du tout. Il avait beau se concentrer autant qu'il le pouvait, il était incapable de modifier le moindre graviton._

 _Enfin, après sûrement plusieurs heures ainsi, frustré et la rage au ventre, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et rapidement, on lui retira le sac en tissu de son visage. Son premier réflexe fut de fermer les yeux, par peur d'être aveuglé par la lumière, mais à travers ses paupières il réalisa que la luminosité était loin d'être intense. Où qu'il se trouve._

 _Il examina la pièce à la recherche d'une sortie, avant même de s'intéresser à ses bourreaux. Rien. Des murs froids, sombres et humides, comme les égouts. Et une simple lourde porte qui devait se fermer à double tour et que seule une grosse charge de son pouvoir pourrait envoyer valser. Inconcevable dans l'état où il était et alors que ses capacités surnaturelles lui faisaient faux bon._

 _Dépité, il se décida enfin à regarder en face de lui, et découvrit le visage bien connu de Fyodor Dostoevsky, Roi de la Maison des Rats, et celui d'un adolescent dont il ignorait encore tout. Sûrement un des sbires du russe. Le garçon était encore jeune et se cachait derrière son patron comme un enfant dans les jambes de son père. Nul doute qu'il n'était pas là par plaisir, mais bien par obligation._

 _L'idée que Fyodor puisse exploiter la faiblesse des plus jeunes rendit Chûya complètement dingue. Mais il devait avant tout pensé à lui et à la situation plus que compliquée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les siens avaient besoin de lui. Kôyô, Mori, Dazai, ... Ils devaient être horriblement inquiets. Il fallait qu'il les rassure, qu'il ..._

 _\- Heureux de te savoir réveillé, lança joyeusement Fyodor._

 _Le russe s'avança vers lui et souleva le haut débraillé de Chûya pour examiner sa blessure bandée. Le roux se figea à ce contact et réprima une nausée en sentant les mains de l'homme sur son vêtement._

 _\- J'avais peur que tu aies perdu trop de sang pour te remettre mais mon médecin personnel a fait un sacré bon travail._

 _\- Va te faire foutre ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce que ..._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir ? compléta Fyodor avec un sourire hypocrite._

 _Chûya voulu le lui faire ravaler à coup de corruption, mais c'était bien la solution la moins envisageable à cet instant précis. Il ne put que crisper la mâchoire à s'en faire mal aux dents et prendre sur lui pour ne pas donner à cet enfoiré, le plaisir de craquer._

 _Pour répondre à la question inachevée de sa victime, Fyodor fit signe au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait de se rapprocher. Pris au dépourvu, l'intéressé hésita quelques secondes, avant de s'avancer timidement. Il ne parvenait pas à regarder Chûya dans les yeux, probablement car conscient d'être en partie responsable de sa séquestration. Il garda alors la tête baissée comme pour prier le jeune mafieux de ne pas lui en vouloir._

 _\- Je te présente Tanjiro Kamado, l'un de mes hommes de mains les plus fidèles._

 _Pour appuyer ses paroles, Fyodor serra exagérément le garçon par les épaules, menace silencieuse qui l'incitait fortement à appuyer ses propos. Le jeune Tanjiro hocha fébrilement la tête et s'efforça de sourire malgré sa crainte évidente de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras._

 _\- Tu seras ravi d'apprendre, mon cher Chûya, que Tanjiro est lui aussi un manipulateur de force ! N'est-ce pas incroyable ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce de salopard ?_

 _Le roux ne supportait plus sa voix, ni son visage et encore moins le fait qu'il s'amuse de mettre la pression à un gamin._

 _\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est ce petit bonhomme à peine plus grand que toi qui t'empêcher d'user de ton pouvoir, expliqua Fyodor._

 _Chûya délaissa le russe pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ledit Tanjiro, la tête toujours baissée et la mine défaite. Si son patron disait vrai, il n'en était clairement pas fier._

 _\- Il contrôle les forces électromagnétiques, continua l'homme à la chapka. Ce qui exerce un poids contraire sur tes maigres tentatives de manipuler la pesanteur. Le pouvoir de l'un annule celui de l'autre, en quelque sorte. Au fond, tout reste une histoire de science._

 _L'affirmation de son impuissance rendit Chûya complètement fou. À cause de sa propre faiblesse et d'un enfant, lui, le maître de la gravité, l'un des plus grands détenteurs de pouvoirs en ce monde, se retrouvait sans moyen de se sortir d'entraves aussi classique que des chaînes._

 _Il observa le jeune Tanjiro de ses yeux implorants, mais ce dernier continuait de fixer nerveusement le sol, les iris brillantes de culpabilité._

 _\- Enfin, il est encore inexpérimenté et manque de pratique, poursuivit Fyodor. Il est loin d'atteindre ton niveau en matière de contrôle. Tu comprendras donc que, pour nous assurer que l'influence de Tanjiro continue de faire effet, il nous faudra te maintenir dans un état d'épuisement et de fragilité constante. Ne le prends pas personnellement surtout, ce n'est qu'une affaire de précautions, tu ..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?_

 _Peu se serait risqué à couper la parole du Roi de la Maison des Rats mais à ce stade, Chûya s'en fichait pas mal. Quitte à être retenu ici et torturé pour qu'il ne fasse pas de vague, il jugeait avoir au moins le droit d'en connaître les raisons cachées._

 _Le russe perdit son sourire et se rapprocha dangereusement de sa victime. Il glissa une main gantée sur le visage tremblant de Chûya. Le mafieux avait beau avoir toute la fierté du monde, personne dans une situation similaire et connaissant le pouvoir de Fyodor n'aurait pu rester de marbre, même avec la barrière d'un vêtement._

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il. Mais rassure-toi, je compte bien y réfléchir._

 _Il détacha enfin sa main de sa joue et lui tourna le dos._

 _\- D'ici là, considère que tu es ici chez toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande à Tanjiro. Vous allez être amené à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble._

 _Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la porte, non sans avoir donner une petite tape sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Cela aurait pu passer pour un geste affectueux et encourageant, mais, de la part de Fyodor, c'était une pression remplie de menaces._

 _Chûya attendit que le russe soit suffisamment loin pour oser attirer l'attention de Tanjiro, encore tremblant de peur._

 _\- Eh. Il faut que tu me sortes de là._

 _\- Je ... Je ne peux pas._

 _\- Tu as juste à relâcher ton pouvoir. Alors je pourrais user d'un peu du mien pour détruire les chaînes._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il sans parvenir à le regarder dans les yeux._

 _D'accord, ce gamin n'était en rien responsable de l'état actuel des choses, mais Chûya était à bout de patience et dieu seul savait qu'il risquait de s'emporter plus que de raison contre Tanjiro, bien qu'il ne mérite absolument._

 _\- S'il te plait, je ... Je ne peux pas rester là, il faut absolument que tu m'aides._

 _\- Il me tuera si je vous laisse partir._

 _C'était évident. Chûya aurait dû s'en douter étant donné la réputation de Fyodor, mais entendre un enfant le dire à voix haute était autre chose que de l'imaginer. Sur ce point, le mafieux aurait préféré rester dans le déni._

 _\- Et alors, je ne pourrais plus sauver ma petite sœur, compléta Tanjiro._

 _Il y avait une telle douleur dans sa voix que Chûya en eut le cœur brisé. Mais c'est à peine s'il s'en rendit compte, alors que le jeune garçon rejoignait la porte pour se poster devant l'entrée, là où il pourrait exercer son emprise, sans pour autant avoir à regarder le roux se débattre vainement contre ses chaînes._

 _\- Non, attends, ne me laisse pas ! Écoute-moi ! le rappela Chûya._

 _\- Je suis désolé. Sincèrement désolé._

 _Poussé par son instinct de survie et la douleur de se savoir loin de ses proches, le roux implosa et oublia la détresse de Tanjiro pour ne plus penser qu'à lui-même._

 _\- Je te tuerai ! Je te jure que lorsque je réussirai à sortir de cet endroit, je te tuerai !_

 _Le dos tourné, son interlocuteur resta de marbre quelques secondes avant de se retourner lentement..._

 _...la poitrine en sang et le regard voilé._

 _Chûya se figea. Comme est-ce que c'était possible ? Il allait très bien une minute plus tôt. D'où venait tout ce sang sur son torse ? Et le vide de ses yeux ? Et ce sourire si triste qui étirait son visage ?_

 _\- J'ai essayé de vous aider, lâcha Tanjiro la voix secouée de tremblements. Et vous, vous avez respecté votre promesse._

 _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Chûya commença à paniquer en voyant davantage d'hémoglobine s'échapper d'une plaie qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir. Une pression lui tordit le cœur et il prit peur, comme si c'était Kôyô ou Akutagawa qui se trouvait en face de lui. Comme s'il tenait à ce garçon._

 _Il se débattit davantage contre ses chaînes. En vain._

 _\- Vous m'avez tué, acheva l'adolescent._

 _Une larme orpheline roula sur sa joue et il s'effondra au sol, sous les hurlements de Chûya._

* * *

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu. 05h09.**

Comme ce qui semblait être devenue une habitude, Chûya se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, le souffle court et la peau en feu. La main fraîche et apaisante de Dazai reposait contre sa poitrine pour calmer sa respiration saccadée, tandis que l'autre massait distraitement son cuir chevelu pour le détendre.

Ses cauchemars semblaient devenir de plus en réels. Ils se mêlaient sournoisement à certains de ses souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier et lui faisait revivre l'année passée et ses conséquences douloureuses. Car, il ne fallait pas en douter, il souffrait de la mort de Tanjiro. Ce garçon avait été sa seule source de lumière, d'espoir, de tendresse lorsqu'il était au plus bas et sept jours après que Fyodor l'ait tué, il pleurait encore le fait d'avoir dû le dénoncer. Si seulement Tanjiro avait été plus intelligent, si seulement il avait réalisé toute la portée de la Maison des Rats et la sagesse de leur Roi, jamais il n'aurait proposé quelque chose d'aussi incongru que la fuite à Chûya. Il avait choisi de trahir leur groupe et tout le monde le savait, la punition pour ce genre de crime relevait de la peine capitale.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Et le fantôme de Tanjiro pouvait bien le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, c'était une chose dont il ne démordrait pas.

\- Oh, bon sang, soupira Dazai en caressant le visage de son amant. C'est de pire en pire.

\- Je vais bien, lui assura Chûya en se détachant de son contact.

\- Arrête. Il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que tu ne fasses de cauchemars.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il savait que Dazai n'insisterait pas s'il sortait la carte du mutisme. Il avait tous les droits de garder les évènements de l'année passée pour lui, en tant que soi-disant « grand traumatisé ». C'était peut-être mesquin d'user d'un tel stratagème, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour apaiser les craintes de son ancien partenaire.

Dazai, ne voulant pas le tracasser davantage, se contenta de hocher la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas cessé de répéter un prénom dans ton sommeil ... Tanjiro.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

\- Mais c'est bien le garçon qui t'a aidé à t'en sortir, non ? C'est ce que tu nous as dit à l'Agence.

Chûya se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il est vrai que sur le coup, c'était la seule explication plausible qu'il avait trouvé à donner à Dazai et ses collègues pour justifier son retour.

\- Je crois, dit-il doucement. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je me suis endormi dans ma cellule et en me réveillant, j'étais dehors. Seul Tanjiro aurait pu avoir idée de me faire sortir. J'ignore toujours comment il a fait.

\- Vous étiez proches ?

Chûya ne put retenir un léger rire en entendant une pointe de jalousie résonner dans la voix de Dazai.

\- Comme deux frères, le rassura-t-il. Il avait quinze ans, quand Fyodor m'a enlevé. Il pouv... Il peut manipuler les forces électromagnétiques, donc malgré son inexpérience, faible comme je l'étais, il était le seul à pouvoir annuler ma gravité. Il est resté près de moi pendant toute cette année passée à la Maison des Rats. Ça rapproche forcément.

\- C'est donc à ce jeune homme que je dois la survie de l'homme que j'aime ?

Le mafieux rougit malgré lui à cette appellation. Il ne se faisait toujours pas à cette nouvelle familiarité qu'il y avait entre lui et Dazai. Coucher ensemble était une chose, parler d'amour en était une autre. Surtout si c'était pour mentir. Mais si son corps réagissait aux petites allusions du maquereau, l'esprit de Chûya restait très clair. Il ne se ferait pas avoir par de belles paroles. S'il avait rêvé de les entendre un an auparavant, ce n'était plus le cas à ce jour.

\- Comment un adolescent de cet âge a-t-il pu se retrouver aux mains de Fyodor ? demanda Dazai face à l'absence de réaction de son partenaire.

\- Sa petite sœur est malade. Un mal réputé incurable, mais Tanjiro a entendu parler d'un potentiel remède. Il a rencontré Fyodor pendant ses recherches qui lui a dit qu'il avait des informations sur ce fameux antidote. Mais bien entendu, ça n'était pas gratuit. Et Tanjiro, en parfait grand frère soucieux de sa famille, a accepté d'être à la botte de cet enfoiré de rat pendant dieu sait combien de temps en échange de ces informations, qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais.

Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, la petite Nezuko n'avait plus aucune chance de guérir. Sans jamais l'avoir connu, cette pensée lui pinça le cœur. Quel dommage pour elle que son frère ait choisi de jouer les traîtres.

\- Lorsque nous aurons retrouvé cette pourriture, je ferai tout pour que ce petit Tanjiro soit sauvé, déclara Dazai. Je veux qu'il ait une chance de reprendre sa sœur dans ses bras, comme il m'en a donné l'occasion avec toi.

Il avait l'air si sincère, si déterminé. Il poussait donc la comédie jusque-là ? Au point de jouer les justiciers et de vouloir remercier le garçon qui aurait soi-disant sauvé la vie de Chûya ? Jusqu'où cette momie suicidaire était prête à aller pour s'assurer que plus personne ne viendrait lui piquer son jouet ?

Mais la plus grande des questions restait : pourquoi, alors que Fyodor l'avait préparé à cette mission, est-ce que se savoir manipulé lui faisait aussi mal ?

\- Dazai ... J'aimerais savoir quelque chose.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

 _Arrête de te ficher de moi. Tu en fais trop._

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce tu m'as abandonné à la Mafia il y a cinq ans ?

Aussitôt que ces mots eurent passés la barrière de ses lèvres, Chûya sut la réponse pourrait avoir une influence capitale. Il avait prévu d'exécuter les ordres de Fyodor cette nuit-même, pourtant, il se retrouvait à ressasser une histoire vieille de plusieurs années mais qui le faisait encore souffrir, comme si cela pouvait le faire changer d'avis. C'était idiot.

Le brun soupira à cette question et resserra sa prise autour du corps amaigri de Chûya.

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuse valable si c'est ce que tu attends. J'étais jeune, stupide, égoïste et impulsif. J'ai agi sur un coup de tête et j'ai cru que c'était la meilleure solution. Sur le moment, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à ma douleur, ce serait mentir de dire que j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu pourrais ressentir. Ça n'a pas été le cas.

Sans réellement savoir comment, Chûya comprit qu'il disait la vérité. Et il se demanda alors si entendre de nouveaux mensonges n'aurait pas été moins douloureux. À quoi s'était-il attendu ? À une révélation divine ? À ce genre de retournement de situation dramatique que l'on voit uniquement dans les films ? Quel con il faisait.

La réalité n'avait rien d'une comédie romantique et se résumait à un fait très simple : il n'avait jamais été que le seul à l'aimer.

\- Partir à changer ma vie de la plus bénéfique des façons, ajouta Dazai. Mais quand je t'ai cru mort, j'ai réalisé que ce que je croyais être le plus grand malheur de mon existence, n'était rien comparé à l'idée de te perdre. Et je m'en veux encore chaque jour pour m'en être rendu compte de cette façon.

Pour appuyer ses excuses il attira Chûya à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Mais en dépit de mes erreurs du passé et qui sont certainement impardonnables, laisse-moi t'assurer une chose : c'est que personne ne t'aimera jamais autant que je t'aime.

Chûya fut secoué d'entendre Dazai reprendre les mêmes mots qu'il lui avait dit lors de ce dernier coup de fil, un an auparavant. Avant que tout ne bascule, avant que Fyodor ne lui fasse prendre conscience de sa propre naïveté et de la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve pendant des années, à croire qu'il comptait pour son entourage.

\- Et j'espère que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner, un jour.

La vie était une belle saloperie.

Alors en réponse à ce merveilleux discours, Chûya se pencha sur les lèvres de son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement, tout en glissant une main sous son oreiller.

Il se délecta du goût de sa bouche dont il avait rêvé des années et lui sourit.

\- _Menteur_.

La seconde suivante le poignard qui l'accompagnait toujours à sa ceinture et qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui au moment de se coucher, trancha la gorge de Dazai à travers ses bandages.

Une décharge de sang s'échappa de la plaie et éclaboussa le visage de Chûya qui resta de marbre face à l'expression détruite de son ancien partenaire. Il porta ses mains à sa blessure dans une tentative désespérée d'arrêter l'hémorragie, et Chûya les superposa des siennes pour le tenir à sa merci, les quelques secondes qui lui restait à vivre.

\- Toi et tes belles paroles vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre ! Je me fiche de tes remords ou de la soi-disant souffrance que tu as ressenti à l'époque et il y a un an ! Pas une seule fois dans ta putain de vie, tu n'as été fichu de me rendre le centième de ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! J'ai été un bel abruti d'avoir consacré mon adolescence à aduler quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas ! Je ne remercierai jamais assez Fyodor pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce point !

Il se plongea son regard céruléen chargé de haine dans celui troublé de Dazai et s'efforça de poursuivre malgré sa mâchoire crispée à s'en briser.

\- Toi et tes excuses vous pouvez crever la gueule ouverte. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai.

Il relâcha la pression de ses propres doigts autour de la gorge du brun. Ce dernier perdit ses couleurs et abandonna l'idée d'empêcher le sang de couler. Et alors que Chûya était fier de son acte, il perdit la face en découvrant le visage de Dazai affublé d'un sourire triste et d'un regard profondément et sincèrement amoureux.

\- Moi, si.

Ce furent les derniers mots que Dazai Osamu prononça avant de retomber, sans vie, sur son propre matelas, le cou et le torse maculé de sang, en laissant Chûya perturbé, tremblant.

Il lui pardonnait.

Chûya l'avait tué. Et Dazai, par amour, était parti en l'ayant pardonné.

* * *

 **Repère de la Maison des Rats. 6h30.**

Chûya aurait cru arriver plus léger au repère après avoir achevé sa mission. Pourtant, un étrange poids lui pesait encore sur le cœur et l'image du visage souriant de Dazai le hantait à l'en faire grimacer.

Il était mort. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir une place dans l'esprit du petit roux ?

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette sensation et s'efforça d'arborer un sourire fier en apercevant Fyodor. À l'image d'un enfant ravi de rapporter une bonne note à ses parents, il s'avança vers son patron, satisfait.

\- C'est fait, déclara-t-il simplement.

Lentement mais sûrement, un sourire large et inhabituel vint fendre le visage du russe. Il glissa une main sur l'épaule de Chûya et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Parfait.

Et à l'instar de Dazai quelques heures plus tôt, Chûya ressentit une vive douleur lui parcourir le corps comme un violent courant électrique. Il eut tout juste le temps de baisser les yeux et d'apercevoir la lame d'un couteau tenu fermement par Fyodor lui-même, ancré dans son abdomen.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Chûya put deviner où il se trouvait avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Cette odeur d'humidité, ce courant d'air froid qui semblait s'infiltrer par tous les recoins de la pièce, et l'obscurité presque totale ... Il avait vécu dans cette ambiance un an durant. Et tandis qu'un mal familier lui tiraillait l'estomac, il se retrouva comme projeté douze mois en arrière, alors qu'il se réveillait pour la première fois dans cette cellule du repère de la Maison des Rats, blessé.

Mais cette fois-ci, à la douleur physique s'ajouta l'incompréhension. Pourquoi était-il de nouveau enfermé ici ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mériter de se retrouver là ? Il avait pourtant exécuter le moindre des désirs de Fyodor : vendre les secrets de la Mafia et de l'Agence, tuer Dazai, témoigner de sa loyauté et de son respect plus que n'importe lequel des hommes ...

Pourtant, il se retrouvait de nouveau entravé, une plaie encore béante au niveau du ventre et les poignets en sang à cause des liens qui les attachaient. Il se sentit gagner par la panique lorsque l'objet de tous ses troubles rentra dans la pièce, en poussant bruyamment la lourde porte qui le séparait de l'extérieur.

Loin de s'inquiéter, Chûya fut soulagé de voir Fyodor. C'était forcément un malentendu. Son maître devait bien avoir une explication quant à cette punition. Et il allait la lui donner et alors tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? osa-t-il demander.

Fyodor lâcha un rire moqueur. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus fier de son travail. L'année passée avait été de dur labeur mais les résultats étaient présents et plus que satisfaisants.

\- Non, pas du tout. À dire vrai, tu as été exceptionnel.

Le compliment de son supérieur gonfla le coeur de Chûya d'une chaleur meurtrière. Lui qui craignait tant d'avoir déçu ses attentes ... Il se détendit sous la main gantée de Fyodor qui le rassura d'une pression affectueuse sur le dessus du crâne, avant d'empoigner ses cheveux et se se pencher près de son oreille.

\- Tes informations étaient toutes exactes et nous ont beaucoup servis. L'Agence et la Mafia sont toutes les deux tombées aux mains de la Maison des Rats.

Chûya fut partagé entre deux sentiments. Une fierté certaine d'avoir été utile fit briller ses yeux, tandis qu'une étrange forme de culpabilité lui retournait l'estomac en même temps. Enfin, c'était probablement dû à la blessure qu'il avait au ventre.

\- Et tu veux connaître le meilleur ? ajouta Fyodor, le regard empli de malice. Il n'y a aucun survivant.

La façon dont il appuya sur le mot "aucun" fit frissonner l'ancien mafieux. Alors ... ils étaient tous morts ... Mori, Kôyô, Akutagawa, Yosano, Kenji, Gin, Hirotsu, Kunikida, ... Aucun d'eux n'avait donc eut l'intelligence de se plier à la supériorité de la Maison des Rats . Elle était pourtant si évidente et il était certain que Fyodor leur avait laissé le choix : se joindre à lui ou mourir. Car c'était à ce point que son Maître était grand et sage. Pas vrai ?

Quelle déception c'était de savoir que Chûya avait été le seul à reconnaître la toute puissance d'une telle organisation. Il aurait tellement aimé évoluer aux côtés de Fyodor avec la présence de ses anciens amis et collègues. Mais le destin en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

\- C'est désolant, répondit simplement Chûya.

Fyodor prit alors conscience de toute la portée de sa manipulation. Aucune larme, aucun regret, Chûya avait totalement abandonné son libre-arbitre. Le russe tenait l'esprit du petit roux entre ses mains comme une marionnette qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise. La satisfaction n'en était que meilleure encore et il comptait bien s'en délecter jusqu'à plus soif.

\- Mais pourquoi ... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis attaché dans ce cas ? Si tout s'est passé comme vous le vouliez ?

Un sourire sadique étira le visage de Fyodor avant qu'il ne vienne prendre celui de Chûya en coupe. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser pour de vrai.

\- Oh non ... Ne me dis que tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

\- Compris, quoi ?

\- Que tu ne me sers plus à rien.

Une nouvelle fois, il enfonça son couteau dans la chair de sa victime avec lenteur et précision, pour lui arracher le plus douloureux des hurlements.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il. Je prends soin d'épargner les points vitaux. Je m'en voudrais te voir mourir maintenant.

Chûya se mit à trembler : de douleur, d'angoisse, de peur, d'incompréhension, le tout contracté sur son visage tiré. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche et il remonta ses yeux sur Fyodor, le regard empli d'interrogations silencieuses.

\- Un mafieux, même traître, reste un mafieux, énonça Fyodor en retirant lentement le couteau.

Chûya s'efforça de contenir sa souffrance entre ses lèvres. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air faible, Fyodor en serait très déçu. Car à cet instant et malgré toutes les horreurs que pouvait lui faire le russe, l'étau autour de son esprit l'empêchait de prendre réellement conscience de la situation. Sa seule inquiétude était de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, et son cerveau brouillé par la manipulation, ne voyait en ses paroles accusatrices et en ses coups de couteaux, qu'une punition qu'il devait très certainement mériter.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais le Maître avait toujours raison, donc ...

\- Je compte bien te maintenir ici et te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Trop faible pour user d'assez de ton pouvoir pour sortir de cette pièce ou te suicider, mais assez pour ne pas prendre lentement conscience de tout ce que tu as fait. Je veux voir l'horreur absolu dans tes yeux lorsque tu réaliseras que tous tes proches ont été tué par ta faute et que c'est de ta main qu'est mort l'homme qui t'aimait le plus en ce monde.

Chûya entendait ces paroles sans les comprendre, apeuré comme un animal en cage craignant de se faire battre. Pourquoi parlait-il d'amour ? Il lui avait dit lui-même que Dazai et tous les autres ne l'avaient jamais aimé ...

\- Je ne comprends pas ... avoua-t-il doucement, coupable de ne pas être plus intelligent.

Mais Fyodor se contenta de sourire plus largement encore.

\- Ça viendra.

Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie, mais prit le temps de se retourner.

\- Et lorsque cela arrivera, je m'assurerai que tu en souffres jusqu'à t'en rendre malade. Je ferai en sorte de te maintenir en vie pour que tu puisses pleinement ressentir toute le mal que tu auras fait autour de toi.

Il commença à refermer la porte, non sans lui avoir lancer un dernier sourire.

\- Je t'aurais bien dit t'appeler Tanjiro en cas de besoin mais, lui aussi est mort à cause de toi.

Et alors qu'il le laissait seul, Chûya n'aurait pas pu imaginer, même dans ses pires cauchemars, à quel point il allait souffrir.

* * *

 **Premier OS sans fin heureuse, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même !**

 **Je reviens avec quelque chose de plus joyeux pour le prochain.**


	38. Chapitre 23

**N°23**

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu et Chûya Nakahara. 10h45.**

Chûya laissa retomber le dernier carton qu'il leur restait sur sol, en priant pour qu'il ne contienne rien de fragile. Il avait les bras affreusement courbaturés à force d'avoir porté des affaires et les jambes douloureuses après avoir fait des allers-retours entre le quatrième étage et le camion de déménagement. Mais enfin, il claqua la porte de l'appartement derrière lui et se laissa glisser contre elle, déjà épuisé à à peine onze heure du matin. Il le serait sans doute beaucoup moins si ce fichu maquereau de malheur était venu l'aider un peu plus, au lieu de rester figé au milieu du salon encombré, les yeux rivés vers le haut depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Le mafieux soupira d'exaspération.

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu viens de découvrir le sens de la vie et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es resté bloqué sur ce plancher, plutôt que de m'aider à monter les derniers cartons, parce que c'est la seule excuse que j'accepterais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas de moulures au plafond ?

Quel boulet. Chûya plaqua une main contre son front, fatigué avant l'heure par son abruti de petit-ami. C'était dans ce genre de moment et après ce type de réflexion qu'il se demandait pourquoi il l'aimait autant. L'origine de ses sentiments pour cette momie ambulante resterait sans doute l'un des plus grands mystères de ce monde.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses aux moulures, de toute façon ?

\- C'est plutôt élégant et ça apporte de la grandeur à une pièce.

\- Ça, il fallait y penser avant de signer pour cet appartement. Que je sache, ça ne faisait pas partie de tes critères au moment de la recherche.

Dazai daigna enfin se tourner vers son amant et se rapprocha de lui en souriant. Il s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de Chûya, toujours assis sur le sol et releva son menton entre ses doigts.

\- Mon seul critère c'était d'être avec toi, répliqua le brun.

Il se pencha sur son petit-ami et l'embrassa tendrement pour faire disparaître la moue de son visage. Ses baisers étaient le remède le plus efficace contre la mauvaise humeur de Chûya. Et au bout de deux ans de relation, c'était une chose dont il avait parfaitement conscience et dont il n'hésitait pas à abuser.

\- Tu me fatigues, soupira Chûya.

\- Mais tu m'aimes. Et c'est le plus important.

Le petit roux leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'écarter Dazai de son chemin pour pouvoir se relever.

\- C'est surtout ce qui m'empêche de te tuer pour m'avoir laissé porter la majorité de tes affaires jusqu'ici.

\- Tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu étais venu vivre chez moi.

\- Le problème étant qu'aucun de nous ne voulais emménager dans l'appartement de l'autre donc la logique était qu'on rachète un bien commun. Mais si l'absence de moulures au plafond te déplaît tant que ça, tu peux toujours abandonner l'idée de vivre avec moi.

Ce n'était que de la taquinerie et Dazai le savait très bien. Le choix d'emménager ensemble avait été une évidence après seulement quelques mois de relation, après qu'ils se soient rendu compte avoir chacun des vêtements et effets personnels chez l'autre. Pour éviter les allers-retours incessants entre leurs foyers respectifs, et comme ils avaient tous les deux trop de fierté pour accepter de s'installer dans un espace déjà dominé par l'autre depuis des années, ils en étaient venus à vouloir acheter un nouvel appartement.

Et ainsi se retrouvaient-ils à parler moulures au milieu des cartons encore fermés et de leur tout nouveau salon, au moins déjà meublé.

Dazai vint se plaquer derrière son compagnon et passa ses bras autour de ce petit corps qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur.

\- Si tu cherches une excuse pour te débarrasser de moi parce que tu regrettes d'avoir signer ce bout de papier qui t'oblige à rester coincé ic dans cet appartement en ma compagnie, tu peux rêver pour que je te laisse m'échapper.

\- Au prix où on l'a payé, je pense pouvoir faire l'effort de te supporter au moins quelques années encore, répliqua Chûya après avoir fait mine de réfléchir.

\- Seulement quelques années ? Et pourquoi pas la vie entière ?

\- Ça, je l'envisagerai uniquement si tu m'aides et que tu te mets au boulot.

Le détective haussa les épaules et accepta la requête de son partenaire sans même sourciller.

\- Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois.

Et la seconde suivante, sous le cri de surprise de Chûya, il déposa le petit roux sur le comptoir de leur cuisine ouverte et s'attaqua à sa bouche avec voracité, laissant ses doigts vagabonder sur la taille de son homme.

Chûya posa ses mains sur le torse de Dazai dans l'espoir de l'arrêter, tandis que ce dernier déviait ses baisers sur son cou.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-il en essayant de rester de marbre sous les attentions de sa bouche.

\- Quoi ? Je me mets au boulot, comme tu me l'as demandé.

\- Je te parlais de défaire les cartons, pas de baptiser chaque pièce de cet appartement.

\- Chaque pièce ? Je pensais plutôt à chaque meuble mais tu as toujours été moins ambitieux que moi, alors ...

Le mafieux pesa le pour et le contre de l'activité que lui proposait son partenaire, certes plus attrayante que l'idée de tout ranger mais bien moins efficace. Enfin, Chûya avait beau jouer les fiers, il avait lui aussi du mal à résister à son amant.

\- Je t'accorde quarante-cinq minutes et en échange, tu déballes la totalité des cartons, proposa-t-il.

\- Soixante-quinze pour cent ?

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu n'auras que trente minutes.

\- C'est assez pour au moins baptiser le comptoir, décréta Dazai en haussant les épaules.

Il remonta son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement, ce à quoi Chûya répondit sensuellement en glissant ses mains dans son cou.

\- J'adore négocier avec toi, murmura Dazai contre sa bouche.

* * *

Une fois passait. Deux fois aussi. Trois fois ? Pourquoi pas ? Mais onze fois, c'était sérieusement fatiguant. Et après que Dazai ait réussi à étendre ses trente minutes originelles à deux bonnes heures, à 3h30 du matin, Chûya jugeait avoir le droit de dormir. Mais c'était sans compter son compagnon et sa fâcheuse tendance à tirer la couette de son côté.

Rare était les fois où ils dormaient véritablement ensemble à cause de ce problème. Mais à présent, ils partageaient le même toit, et aucun ne pouvait envisager de partir rejoindre son propre appartement pour avoir la paix.

Il tira de nouveau la couette vers lui, mais ne put en apprécier la chaleur qu'une dizaine de secondes avant que Dazai n'en reprenne possession. Ç'en était trop. Il se redressa vivement pour observer le visage faussement endormi de son amant.

\- Si ne me rends pas tout de suite cette couette, je te jure que je te castre.

\- Tu y perdrais plus que moi, ma limace, répliqua le menacé sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

La répartie de Chûya mourut dans sa gorge face à une telle indifférence. Il allait massacrer ce maquereau suicidaire et le cuir à la poêle.

\- C'est aussi mon lit et j'ai froid. Alors tu partages.

Mais loin de se laisser faire lorsque Chûya tira sur le tissu, Dazai préféra rouler jusqu'au côté de son petit porte-chapeau et le plaquer contre son torse.

\- Je connais une excellente façon de te réchauffer, déclara-t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver. N'essaye même pas de me toucher. Je suis fatigué.

Mais c'était comme parler avec un sourd. Dazai enfouit son visage contre son épaule et commença à l'embrasser pour le détendre. Chûya soupira.

\- Tu ne t'épuises jamais ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pas avec toi.

\- Si tu m'arraches encore une seule minute de sommeil, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

\- Noooon. J'ai besoin de ma limace pour pouvoir dormir.

\- Et moi, de ma couette.

Le petit roux tira de nouveau sur la couverture et s'enroula dedans pour s'assurer que Dazai ne lui piquerait plus. Avec un peu de chance, il allait au moins pouvoir se reposer quelques heures.

* * *

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu et Chûya Nakahara. 09h08.**

À en juger par les cernes noirs qui soutenaient les yeux de Chûya, l'homme n'avait clairement pas réussi à passer une bonne nuit. Tout le contraire de Dazai qui avait réussi à récupérer la couette en roulant dans son sommeil. Épuisé, le mafieux n'avait pas eu le courage de tenter de la récupérer, et encore moins de quitter le lit de son amant comme il avait menacé de le faire. Il était énervé, mais pas au point de quitter la chaleur du corps de Dazai prêt du sien.

Quoi qu'à voir sa tête de déterré, il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir au moins profiter de quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées dans le salon.

\- Bien dormi, ma limace ?

Il vit le reflet de Dazai le prendre dans ses bras à travers le miroir de la salle de bain et s'efforça de rester de marbre malgré les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau chaque fois qu'il l'étreignait. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- J'espère que c'est du sarcasme.

Il sentit Dazai sourire contre ses cheveux, ce qui l'énerva autant que ça le fit frissonner.

\- Désolé pour cette nuit. Je me rattraperai.

\- En déballant tous les cartons qu'il reste que tu m'as délibérément empêché de défaire hier soir.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir entendu te plaindre.

N'ayant aucune répartie à formuler avec des mots, Chûya rétorqua en envoyant son coude s'enfoncer dans les côtes de son amant. Dazai se plia exagérément sous la maigre douleur, en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon amour. Viendra un jour où tu assumeras pleinement d'être dingue de moi.

\- Peut-être dans la tombe, répondit Chûya en reportant son attention sur son reflet.

\- Est-ce que je risque d'avoir à faire à ta petite tête d'énervé toute la journée ?

\- Peut-être bien. À voir une fois que je me serai détendu dans mon bain.

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage à l'idée de s'étendre dans l'eau brûlante qu'il avait préparé quelques minutes plus tôt et qui soulagerait à coup sûr ses muscles endoloris par le déménagement. Mais il perdit rapidement la face en se retournant et en découvrant son abruti de compagnon confortablement installé dans la baignoire, lequel le regardait d'un air innocent.

\- Quoi ? Je pensais que tu l'avais préparé pour moi.

\- Je vais te noyer.

Il enfonça le visage de son homme sous l'eau, se souciant peu de mouiller le carrelage sous le débordement. La vie en concubinage commençait décidément « bien ».

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu et Chûya Nakahara. 21h57.**

Les jours s'écoulaient et le couple se faisait doucement à leur nouvelle cohabitation. Enfin, Chûya s'efforçait de rester calme face au Dazai insouciant et paresseux qu'était son amant, mais il ne passait pas vingt-quatre heures sans qu'il n'ait envie de l'étrangler au moins une fois.

L'emménagement était terminé, mais restaient encore quelques règles de communauté que cet abruti de maquereau ne semblait pas connaître. Il continuait de lui voler la couette, de prendre une bonne partie de l'eau chaude au moment de la douche, de voler les toasts que Chûya faisait griller lui-même et, même s'il était épuisé à cause du manque de sommeil, difficile de passer une soirée tranquille en rentrant de la Mafia, alors que Dazai, insatiable, lui sautait dessus à tout bout de champs.

Ce soir-là, Chûya revint d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante qui s'était éternisée depuis 6h, le matin même, et il rentra au bout du rouleau. Il avait prévenu Dazai qu'il rentrerait tard et, il n'avait qu'une hâte, manger et s'endormir dans les bras de son compagnon, devant dieu sait quelle émission débile il aurait décidé de regarder.

Mais en pénétrant dans l'appartement, il ne sentit pas la moindre odeur de nourriture, si ce n'est celle des chips que Dazai dévorait sur le canapé, absorbé par son programme télévisé. Hébété, Chûya laissa retomber son manteau sur le sol et s'approcha de son partenaire.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?

Le brun se coupa en plein élan, la main prise en flagrant délit dans le paquet de chips et tourna la tête vers son amant, un sourire coupable sur les lèvres.

\- Mon amour, tu es enfin rentré ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer !

\- Je constate. Je t'avais prévenu que je rentrerais plus tard que prévu et que je n'aurais rien mangé. Tu avais dit que tu me préparerais quelque chose.

Innocemment, Dazai tendit le paquet vers Chûya.

\- Tu en veux ?

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, pria le roux en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis désolé, ma limace. J'étais parti pour te faire un bon petit repas et puis j'ai été happé par ce documentaire sur la culture des courges en Amazonie, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Le petit roux le regarda, incrédule et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Des courges ? Tu m'as oublié pour des courges ?

\- ... De très belles courges.

Chûya soupira et traversa la cuisine sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Il se fichait bien de jouer les dramatiques. Après tous les petits écarts qu'avait fait Dazai ces deux dernières semaines, cet énième acte d'égoïsme était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, surtout après une telle journée de travail.

Il fouilla dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, lorsqu'il sentit le torse de Dazai se plaquer contre son dos et le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Chûya se détacha doucement de son étreinte et renfila son manteau.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à manger. Je vais boire un verre chez Akutagawa.

\- Attends.

Mais déjà Chûya avait passé la porte.

* * *

 **Appartement d'Akutagawa Ryunosuke. 22h30.**

Akutagawa accueillit son collègue en T-shirt et bas de pyjama. Une vision bien moins menaçante que celle à laquelle il avait habitué toute la Mafia. Enfin, il n'aurait certainement pas ouvert dans cette tenue s'il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre que Chûya à travers le judas de sa porte. Il était le seul à qui il acceptait de se montrer comme ça. Il savait que le petit roux n'irait jamais le juger sur quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une tenue vestimentaire, quand lui avait fini par coucher et s'installer avec son soi-disant ennemi de toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? lui demanda Akutagawa. Tu n'es pas censé avoir de chez toi ?

\- Je n'ai plus rien dans mon frigo.

\- Et ce simple fait te donne le droit de venir te servir dans le mien ?

\- Il fallait que je m'éloigne de cette momie ambulante.

Akutagawa soupira en comprenant ce qu'il en était réellement de la situation. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Dazai. À dire vrai, le détective était le seul capable de mettre Chûya dans des états pareils, preuve même de la passion qu'ils ressentaient dans leur couple. Chacun n'avait de réaction aussi vive qu'avec l'autre.

Conscient de l'énervement dans lequel devait se trouver son collègue mafieux, le jeune homme laissa Chûya se servir un verre d'alcool après avoir fouillé dans les différents placards de sa cuisine.

\- La cohabitation ne se passe pas très bien ? osa-t-il demandé.

Il n'avait clairement pas que ça à faire que d'écouter les déboires amoureux du Double Noir, mais Chûya était son ami et Dazai, son mentor. S'il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas attaché à eux.

Le roux engloutit une bonne partie de son whiskey et grimaça sous la brûlure de l'alcool.

\- J'ai sans doute exagéré ma réaction mais je suis épuisé. Il agit sans vraiment prendre en considération le fait que cet appartement soit aussi le mien. Comme s'il vivait encore seul.

Il reposa son verre et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit prêt à vivre avec moi. Il n'a pas l'air décidé à abandonner ses habitudes de célibataire.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi enjoué que Dazai lorsqu'il nous a annoncé que vous alliez vous installer ensemble, rétorqua Akutagawa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'était clairement pour narguer, Mori. Cette machine à bousiller les bandages n'aurait pas pu être plus fier que d'annoncer à son ancien patron qu'il rentrait en concubinage avec l'un de ses meilleurs éléments.

\- Mori flirte avec Fukuzawa depuis des années. Crois-bien que le fait que tu te mettes en ménage avec l'ennemi est le cadet de ses soucis.

Akutagawa savait de quoi il parlait. Il sortait lui-même avec Atsushi depuis plusieurs mois et cela n'interférait ni dans les affaires de la Mafia, ni dans celles de l'Agence. Et même si c'était le cas, leurs patrons respectifs étaient bien les derniers à pouvoir y faire des réflexions.

\- Je ne veux pas jouer les rabats-joie et lui imposer ma vision de la vie de couple, reprit Chûya en haussant les épaules. Je refuse de l'enchaîner à ce genre de quotidien si c'e n'est pas ce dont il a envie.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi c'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que c'est toujours plus facile que de jouer les faibles devant l'homme qu'on aime ?

\- Les faibles ? répéta Akutagawa.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il ne comprenait décidément pas comment le couple de Dazai et Chûya pouvait être une évidence aux yeux de tout le monde, sauf des principaux concernés. À croire que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, chacun craignait de perdre l'autre à cause de broutille de ce genre.

\- Si tu ne peux pas être faibles avec lui, alors quand est-ce que tu peux te permettre de te reposer ? lui demanda sérieusement le jeune homme.

\- C'est une question de fierté.

\- La fierté n'existe pas en amour. Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui finiras très certainement marié à l'homme que tu disais détester le plus en ce monde.

Chûya s'étouffa sur sa dernière gorgée d'alcool et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce fait, bien qu'il s'agisse de la vérité.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, le pria-t-il.

\- Ce serait malvenu de ma part. Je te ferais remarquer que je sors avec un type que j'ai essayé de tuer une bonne vingtaine de fois.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

\- De ne pas avoir réussi ? Ça m'arrive parfois. Mais alors il me regarde avec ses grands yeux naïfs et ce satané organe qui me sert de cœur, me renvoie en pleine figure combien je suis amoureux.

Le mafieux ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce garçon qu'il avait toujours connu si renfermé et en colère, parler d'amour. Il ignorait par quel maléfice les membres de cette foutue Agence parvenait à les rendre fou, mais ils étaient tous maudits. Et le pire, c'est qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait aimé en guérir.

\- Dis-lui au moins que ce n'est pas ce genre de quotidien que tu espérais, reprit Akutagawa. Que la vie à deux implique des changements et que ce n'est pas quelque chose de négligeable.

\- Ça me choque tu sois capable d'aussi belles paroles malgré ton air agressif.

\- Sors de mon appartement avant que je ne te montre à quel point je peux être agressif.

\- Très bien, abdiqua Chûya en levant les mains en signe de soumission.

Il fit le tour du comptoir pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée, avant de crier :

\- Bonne soirée Atsushi !

Il eut tout juste le temps de se réjouir de l'air coupable et des joues rougies d'Akutagawa, avant de sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu et Chûya Nakahara. 23h45.**

Lorsque Chûya revint à l'appartement, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et Dazai était vraisemblablement déjà couché. Il en eut la confirmation en rentrant dans leur chambre et en trouvant son amant dans leur lit. Par peur d'envenimer la soirée, il se glissa à ses côtés et se cala contre son corps, le cœur lourd.

Heureusement, et comme il y arrivait toujours, Dazai parvint à le rassurer de la meilleure des façons. En le serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Chûya fut réveillé par l'eau de la douche qui coulait dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Il profita d'avoir le lit pour lui tout seul pour s'y étendre, bien que la présence de son compagnon manque à son plein confort. Étonnamment, Dazai n'avait pas abusé de la couverture durant la nuit et, si l'on omettait leur petite querelle de la veille qui avait trituré l'esprit de Chûya dans son sommeil, il avait plutôt bien dormi.

Après ça, il se sentit un peu plus coupable de devoir parler à Dazai de ce qui l'embêtait dans son comportement depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Et lorsque le détective revint dans la chambre, avec seule une serviette autour de la taille, Chûya perdit un peu plus l'envie de discuter de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la chaleur grandissante sur son visage et affronta le regard de son amant.

\- Bien dormi ? osa demander Dazai.

\- Mieux, avoua Chûya.

Le brun se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse et vint s'asseoir sur le lit pour embrasser son compagnon.

\- Désolé d'avoir merdé hier soir, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Et désolé d'être parti sans prendre la peine de discuter. J'aurais dû te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, plutôt que de me défiler.

\- Eh bien, je suis là, maintenant et je suis tout ouïe.

Fort des mains de Dazai autour des siennes, Chûya s'arma de courage et osa se lancer.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment fait la rupture avec ton quotidien de célibataire, déclara-t-il. Je sens bien que tu penses encore comme un homme qui vit seul. Et honnêtement, je ne saurais pas dire si c'est quelque chose qui m'énerve pour mon confort ou qui me vexe dans mon égo. J'en viens à penser que tu n'es peut-être pas prêt à ce qu'on vive ensemble. Et je m'en voudrais de t'emprisonner dans cet appartement si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Chûya ...

\- Je préfère ça plutôt qu'on finisse par se déchirer parce qu'on ne supportera plus. Alors si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrais pas.

Il acheva son discours, le souffle court et le cœur battant violemment contre sa cage thoracique. Il osait à peine regarder son compagnon. Il craignait d'y lire de la résolution et de se rendre compte qu'il avait vu juste.

C'est Dazai lui-même qui l'obligea à relever la tête vers lui. Il aurait pu répondre à ses inquiétudes par les mots directement, mais il préféra l'embrasser avant pour apaiser ses doutes un peu plus vite. Chûya se détendit sous ses lèvres pleines de tendresse et d'amour.

\- Je m'excuse de t'avoir causé tant de souci, ma limace. Mais tu ne pourrais pas être plus dans le faux.

\- Comment ça ?

Dazai ne put retenir un sourire immense et sincère de fendre son visage.

\- Si je t'ai donné l'impression de continuer à vivre comme un célibataire, c'était entièrement volontaire, expliqua-t-il.

\- Attends. Quoi ?

\- C'était maladroit, je sais. Mais ce n'était qu'une manière pour moi de confirmer quelque chose, qu'au fond, je savais déjà.

\- ... Quelle chose ?

\- Que je t'aime tellement que je suis prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde pour passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Soufflé par cet aveu, Chûya fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit les lèvres sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Dazai explicita :

\- Je suis prêt à passer le reste de ma vie à te laisser la totalité de la couette pour que tu n'aies pas froid, à te préparer ton bain et me doucher à froid pour qu'il ne te reste que de l'eau chaude, à t'attendre jusqu'à tard tous les soirs devant des documentaires sans intérêts après t'avoir préparé à manger.

Il glissa une main dans le cou de son petit mafieux et lui caressa la mâchoire du bout du pouce.

\- En d'autres mots, je suis prêt à arrêter d'être fainéant et égoïste. Je veux devenir quelqu'un digne de toi.

En réponse à cette déclaration d'amour pur, Dazai ne s'attendait pas à se prendre un coup de poing dans l'épaule. La faible douleur lui arracha un cri de douleur exagéré mais que Chûya étouffa bien vite en plaquant voracement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec toute la frustration qu'il avait ressenti la veille et le trop plein d'amour qui le submergeait à la suite du petit discours de son amant.

Dazai ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre sa bouche, ravi de l'effet que ses mots avaient eu sur sa limace.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux rester vivre ici malgré l'enfer que je t'ai fait vivre ces deux dernières semaines ?

\- Abruti de maquereau. Je te rappelle que tu es ici chez toi.

\- Non. Chez nous, le corrigea-t-il.

Chûya lui offrit une autre tape sur l'épaule pour calmer cet élan de niaiserie.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il. Je crois qu'on peut facilement régler cette histoire d'eau chaude.

\- Ah oui ? Comment ?

\- En prenant nos douches ensemble.

Et bien qu'il en sorte, face au sourire coquin de son homme, Dazai ne put que prendre Chûya dans ses bras et l'entraîner avec lui dans la salle de bain pour tester cette merveilleuse idée.


	39. BONUS III

**\+ BONUS III**

 _Petit O.S pour cette semaine après un week-end_ _assez_ _chargé. Il fait écho au dernier O.S posté et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bisous_

* * *

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu et Chûya Nakahara. 08h21.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches, le maquereau ?

Dazai sursauta en entendant la voix de son amant résonner derrière lui. Il se tourna vivement en prenant soin de garder ses bras dans son dos. De la façon la plus discrète possible, il laissa retomber l'objet qu'il avait dans la main, à l'intérieur de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon amour, répliqua-t-il innocemment.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

\- Je n'oserais jamais.

Chûya haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Dazai ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser découvrir ce qu'il se tramait. Aussi, et fichu pour fichu, il effectua un pas-chassé digne d'un danseur d'opéra sur la droite et récupéra sa veste longue pour masquer le renflement dans sa poche. Cela ne suffirait pas à effacer les soupçons de son compagnon mais au moins, il pourrait lui tourner le dos sans risquer de tout révéler.

\- Tu es bizarre, en ce moment, fit remarquer le mafieux. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu sembles nerveux depuis quelques jours. Tendu. Et tu as un air coupable constant sur le visage.

\- C'est comme ça que je suis né.

Chûya soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il insistait. Son partenaire de vie savait se montrer têtu lorsqu'il le voulait et le petit roux aurait beau essayer de lui soutirer des informations, Dazai continuerait de nier jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse.

Il balaya la remarque de son compagnon d'un geste de la main.

\- Si tu le dis, lâcha-t-il simplement.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

C'était l'argument irréfutable, ce qui faisait d'eux un duo infaillible et un couple évident. Ils croyaient dur comme fer l'un en l'autre et aucun d'eux, aussi suspicieux pouvaient-ils être parfois, n'était en mesure de réfuter ça.

En guise de réponse, Chûya se contenta de hocher la tête en soupirant.

\- Allez, déclara-t-il. Je dois aller retrouver les Lézards Noirs près des quais pour un rapport.

Le mafieux se dirigea vers la porte sans rien ajouter, mais Dazai l'interrompit en empoignant sa main aussi doucement que fermement, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Eh. Arrête. On a des boulots suffisamment dangereux pour ne pas provoquer le karma en plus. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?

Chûya se laissa étreindre entre les bras de son amant et reconnut ses torts. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi froid alors que rien ne méritait qu'il le soit, si ce n'est sa propre paranoïa.

\- Qu'on ne se quittait jamais, même fâchés, sans se dire au revoir, énonça-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le détective sourit à son tour et se pencha sur les lèvres de Chûya pour l'embrasser aussi tendrement et amoureusement que possible. Il voulait l'apaiser, le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Au contraire.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-il.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 9h03.**

Dazai fixa nonchalamment l'immense bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui et dans lequel il avait travaillé durant des années. Il mit sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil, tout en se concentrant sur le bip fort et régulier de son portable dans son oreille.

Lorsqu'enfin Akutagawa décrocha, il put clairement entendre son grognement résonner dans le microphone avant qu'il ne se mette à parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dazai ?

\- Enfin, mon petit Akutagawa ... Est-ce une manière de parler à son mentor adoré ?

\- Tu m'appelles à neuf heures sur mon jour de repos. Désolé de paraître agressif.

\- Aaaah, ce qui explique pourquoi personne ne me réponds alors que je réclame à ce qu'on vienne m'ouvrir en hurlant depuis vingt minutes.

Le détective entendit clairement son ancien protégé soupirer et il sourit en imaginant sa mine défaite par l'exaspération et la fatigue.

\- Écoute, Dazai. J'ai actuellement le choix entre continuer à te parler ou retourner me coucher auprès d'Atsushi. À ton avis, qu'elle est ma préférence ?

\- J'adorerai en apprendre plus sur ta vie sexuelle, mon cher, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui.

\- Dis-moi clairement ce que tu attends et je jugerai si je dois véritablement te raccrocher au nez ou pas.

\- J'ai besoin d'un conseil.

Akutagawa ravala un rire qui s'entendit tout de même, coincé au fond de sa gorge. Dazai fronça les sourcils à cette réaction. Pourquoi était-ce si étonnant ?

\- Toi, le grand Dazai Osamu, tu as besoin d'un conseil de ma part ? s'étouffa le jeune homme au manteau noir.

\- Ça concerne Chûya. Et Mori.

\- Comment ça ?

Le suicidaire prit une profonde inspiration, gagné par une nervosité à laquelle il n'était clairement pas habitué. Il se sentait déstabilisé depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et cela s'en ressentait jusque dans sa voix.

\- J'ai l'intention de demander Chûya en mariage.

Le silence d'Akutagawa fut si intense que Dazai sentit le rythme de son pouls s'emballer davantage. Peut-être était-il complètement à côté de la plaque ... Alors son protégé de la Mafia allait le lui dire et il se sentirait plus idiot que jamais.

\- Whouah, lâcha soudainement le mafieux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me dirais ça un jour.

\- C'est stupide, c'est ça ? Tu crois que je devrais oublier l'idée ?

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis juste soufflé. Je savais dès le début que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, mais de là à imaginer que tu saurais mettre ta fierté de côté pour lui faire ta demande ...

\- Il risque de dire non, tu crois ?

Akutagawa ne put retenir un léger rire, face au ton inquiet de Dazai. Il n'y avait qu'avec Chûya qu'il perdait ainsi ses moyens, encore plus depuis qu'ils assumaient pleinement leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

\- Bien sûr qu'il va dire oui, le rassura-t-il.

Il sourit d'autant plus en entendant Dazai soupirer de soulagement. Néanmoins, il restait un point à éclairer.

\- Mais, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que Mori vient faire là-dedans ? demanda Akutagawa.

\- Eh bien ... J'ai travaillé pour la Mafia durant des années et je sais que lorsque l'on est membre d'une telle organisation, le moindre aspect de notre vie privée appartient au parrain.

\- Oh non ... Attends, tu comptes vraiment ...

\- Demander la permission à Mori ? Je crois, oui.

C'était bien plus que ce que Akutagawa aurait pu imaginer. L'amour avait complètement transformé Dazai, jusqu'à l'amener devant les locaux de la Mafia pour demander la main de son homme en gant blanc, au parrain de la Pègre la plus dangereuse de Yokohama et auprès de laquelle il avait le statut de traître depuis son départ.

Akutagawa était tellement surpris qu'il ne sut même pas quoi répondre.

\- Il va accepter, hein ? voulut se rassurer Dazai.

\- Euh ... Oui. Enfin, c'est Mori. Il vous a vu évoluer et tomber amoureux au fil des ans. Et il sait que vous êtes ensemble depuis près de trois ans. Il n'a aucune raison de dire non.

* * *

 **Bureau de Mori Ôgai. 9h38.**

\- Non.

Dazai sentit son cœur s'effondrer à la réponse ferme et catégorique de son ancien patron. Akutagawa lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée et le détective avait pris grand soin de lui exposer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Chûya pour le convaincre. Mais à l'image d'une maman poule extrêmement protectrice envers sa portée, Mori resta les mains entrelacées sur son bureau, l'air plus sévère que jamais.

Peut-être avait-il mal entendu ...

\- Quoi ? osa demander Dazai.

\- J'ai dit : non.

C'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait.

Pris au dépourvu, l'ancien mafieux se retrouva, très étrangement, à court de mots.

\- Mais enfin, je ...

\- Tu voulais mon avis, Dazai. Tu l'as eu. Je refuse que tu épouses Chûya.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce queee ... le mariage n'apporte que des problèmes. Vous allez vous retrouver liés l'un à l'autre d'une façon très difficile à défaire et en cas de crise, cela va empiéter sur la vie professionnelle de Chûya encore plus que ça n'est déjà le cas.

\- Je vous assure que ça ne ...

\- Bien sûr que si. Il est bien moins performant dans son travail après l'une de vos disputes. Toute la Mafia s'en rend compte et tant qu'il n'aura pas appris à faire la part des choses entre votre couple et son boulot, je refuserai cette union.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Mori replongea son nez dans la paperasse soigneusement classée sur son bureau et balaya la présence de Dazai d'un revers de main.

\- Reviens me voir dans quelques années, lui conseilla-t-il.

Bien qu'il soit du genre têtu, le détective savait parfaitement qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister avec Mori lorsqu'il était aussi catégorique. Cela ne ferait que l'énerver davantage, ce qui était très mauvais pour les affaires de Dazai et ce projet de mariage. Il ravala difficilement sa déception, mais quitta la pièce, déterminé à revenir avec de meilleurs arguments chaque jour à venir, jusqu'à ce que le parrain finisse par lui céder.

Aussitôt la porte de son bureau fut-elle fermée, Mori empoigna le téléphone fixe posé à ses côtés et composa le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il avait appris sans même s'y être senti obligé.

Fukuzawa décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie seulement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le parrain ne put se retenir de sourire. Le directeur d'Agence avait toujours cette inquiétude dans la voix chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, comme si les coups de fil n'étaient porteurs que de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Rien, rassure-toi. Si ce n'est que ton cher Dazai risque d'arriver de mauvaise humeur aux bureaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Il porta une main théâtrale à sa poitrine pour mimer sa contrariété bien que Fukuzawa ne puisse pas le voir.

\- Pourquoi se serait forcément de ma faute ?

\- ... Parce que c'est le cas, non ?

Bon, soit. Il devait bien admettre que son adversaire de toujours avait raison sur ce point.

\- Il est venu me demander la main de Chûya, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, j'ai dit non.

Le silence qui suivit fit comprendre à Mori que Fukuzawa n'était clairement pas d'accord avec son comportement. Il alla même jusqu'à éloigner le combiner du téléphone de son oreille, par peur de se faire surprendre par la voix forte et moralisatrice de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

\- Et je peux savoir pour quelle raison ? répliqua Fukuzawa, légèrement agacé.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ça fait douze ans que j'attends que tu me fasses ta demande et tu crois que je vais laisser nos successeurs se marier avant nous ? Même pas en rêve.

\- Attends, attends. Tu as envoyé balader Dazai parce que tu voulais avoir la priorité sur des fiançailles ?

\- Je refuse de leur laisser cette avance. Et puis peut-être que ça te fera réagir.

Il entendit Fukuzawa soupirer d'exaspération et choisit de calmer son énervement pour ne pas le fâcher.

\- Enfin, bon ... reprit Mori. On se voit toujours ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Maintenant que tu as gâché la surprise ...

Il perçut sans mal la petite intonation taquine de Fukuzawa dans sa phrase, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu saisir pleinement le sens de cette phrase, son compagnon avait raccroché, laissant Mori hébété.

Peut-être qu'après sa soirée avec le directeur de l'Agence, il reverrait sa décision concernant le futur mariage de Dazai et Chûya.


	40. Chapitre 24 (première partie)

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

 **Organisations de Yokohama. 18h32.**

Sans le savoir, à la même heure ce jeudi soir d'apparence tout à fait ordinaire, Dazai et Chûya furent tous deux convoqués par leurs patrons respectifs. Séparés par une dizaine de kilomètres, Fukuzawa et Mori se lancèrent mutuellement dans un discours bien plus similaire que ces deux ennemis de toujours ne l'auraient cru.

 **« Yukio Mishima, énonça le directeur d'Agence. Si je ne m'abuse, Dazai, il faisait partie de la Mafia lorsque tu y travaillais, toi aussi. Tu me peux me parler de lui ? »**

 _« Yukio Mishima était mon bras droit,_ conta Mori de son côté à Chûya _. Il me soutenait à l'époque où j'ai pris la relève de l'ancien parrain et où Dazai était encore trop jeune et indigne de ma confiance pour que je lui confie les secrets les plus sombres de la Mafia. »_

 **« Donc il a disparu du jour au lendemain, quelques semaines après que Mori soit arrivé au pouvoir ... comprit Fukuzawa. Une mission dangereuse qui tourne mal et Yukio ne donne plus signe de vie. Néanmoins, aucun corps n'est retrouvé. Est-ce que vous avez réellement cru qu'il s'était fait tué ? »**

 _« Je connaissais Yukio suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il ne s'était pas laissé avoir et à moins de voir son cadavre de mes propres yeux, je n'aurais jamais pu me résoudre à le croire mort. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'était fait capturer par l'ennemi, puis je me suis rendu à l'évidence ... »_

 **« Il a fui la Mafia ? s'étonna le loup d'argent. Il a dû comprendre toute la dangerosité de la situation quand Mori a pris la place du parrain. Il savait qu'avec sa position, il ne pourrait pas obtenir le droit de partir. Il a simulé sa mort pour pouvoir s'en aller. »**

 _« Ce traître erre dans la nature avec les souvenirs des plus lourds secrets de notre organisation, ragea le gérant de la Mafia entre ses dents. J'ai passé les huit dernières années à le faire traquer sans que cela ne donne quoi que ce soit. Mais il y a deux jours ... »_

 **« Il a été aperçu à la sortie d'un hôtel de Yamate. Il cherche visiblement à se faire discret et ne compte pas s'éterniser en ville. »**

 _« Il va regretter, d'être revenu à Yokohama. Je vais lui faire payer son départ et l'enterrer lui et tous les secrets de la Mafia avec. »_

 **« Dazai, trouve Yukio avant que Mori ne lui tombe dessus. Il représente un excellent moyen d'en apprendre plus sur les affaires illégales de la Pègre et de la faire tomber face au Département des Superpouvoirs. Soutire-lui des infos en lui assurant notre protection en échange. »**

 _« Chûya, trouve Yukio et tue-le avant qu'il ne quitte la ville. Il est parti de la Mafia avant que tu ne rejoignes nos rangs, mais tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à l'approcher. Il a toujours eu un faible pour les chevelures rousses et les hommes plus jeunes que lui. »_

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard._

 **Le Chrysler. 21h03.**

Dazai pénétra dans le bar bondé, et soupira tout son ennui. Il n'avait clairement pas envie d'être là et malgré le caractère secret de sa mission, il ne chercha pas à s'en cacher. Non pas que quiconque se soucie de lui de toute façon. L'endroit était plein à craquer, par conséquent, personne ne faisait véritablement attention à lui. Excepté peut-être le groupe de trois femmes installées dans un angle de la pièce et qui ne manquèrent pas de le gratifier de sourires toutes plus équivoques les uns que les autres, et un homme au bar, dont le regard lubrique ne laissait place à aucun mystère concernant ses intentions.

Le détective ravala un rire moqueur.

 _« Même pas en rêve. »_ Il avait des goûts plus évolués qu'un coup d'un soir avec n'importe quelle personne aurait la bonne idée de le charmer de loin. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Et puis de toute façon, pour être honnête, il avait quelqu'un de précis à l'esprit depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'intéresser à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il secoua la tête pour en chasser la silhouette tentatrice de son ancien partenaire et se concentra sur son objectif. Trouver Yukio et lui soutirer les informations conséquentes qu'il avait sur la Mafia avant qu'il ne se décide à s'évaporer de nouveau dans la nature. Après d'intenses recherches ininterrompues pendant près de 48h, Dazai avait fini par comprendre la raison de son retour. L'argent.

Pour un homme en fuite, il était important d'avoir les moyens de disparaître et si Yukio les avait eus pendant huit ans, à ce jour, il était à sec. Heureusement, il avait gardé une petite fortune cachée à Yokohama et qui, selon toute vraisemblance devait se trouver dans ce bar dont il était autrefois, le propriétaire. Désormais accessible uniquement les week-end au soir, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'attendre pour pouvoir venir récupérer son butin en toute discrétion.

Le bar avait ouvert une demi-heure auparavant. Nul doute que Yukio ne serait pas venu dès l'ouverture, cela aurait été trop suspect. Raison pour laquelle, Dazai ne s'était pas pressé non plus.

Il réajusta la cravate qu'il avait mis pour l'occasion en jurant contre la façon dont elle l'étranglait. C'était un lieu de rencontres chic et luxueux, alors il s'était senti obligé de faire un effort pour ne pas faire tâche dans le décor.

Il fendit la foule en observant discrètement le visage de tout un chacun, à la recherche de celui de sa cible. Il n'était pas fou au point de croire que Yukio n'aurait pas changé d'apparence en huit ans et surtout sachant qu'il était poursuivi par la Mafia, mais il avait une assez bonne mémoire pour pouvoir le reconnaître, même avec une coupe de cheveux différente, un style vestimentaires opposés ou encore des lentilles de contact.

Et il se sentit terriblement fier et victorieux en décelant le grain de beauté significatif que Yukio avait dans sa nuque, juste derrière son oreille et dont peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence. Être observateur avait de sérieux avantages.

L'homme n'avait pas tant changé que cela. À part quelques rides au coin des yeux et des cheveux bruns devenus châtains clairs, il n'était pas si différent d'il y a huit ans. Toujours cette manie de s'asseoir avec une jambe repliée sur la première, une broche accrochée à sa veste (une ancre marine pour ce soir-là) et en compagnie d'un homme sans doute d'au moins dix ans plus jeune que lui. Avec une chevelure rousse, en plus. Non, décidément, il y avait de ces habitudes que même un homme en fuite ne saurait réfuter, même alors qu'il était censé repartir de la ville le plus vite possible.

Peu importait. Yukio allait malheureusement devoir écourter son jeu de charme.

Dazai s'installa sans gêne au bar, de l'autre côté de l'homme et lui tapota l'épaule pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui. Mais alors que Yukio faisait pivoter sa chaise, le changement d'angle permit à Dazai de voir le visage du garçon avec qui l'ex-bras droit de Mori discutait encore la seconde précédente.

Son visage devint livide.

\- La limace ?

* * *

Le cœur de Chûya ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dazai résonner de l'autre côté de Yukio. Il aurait pu croire à une hallucination dû à l'alcool, si seulement il avait bu plus de deux gorgées de vin rouge ou à une déformation dû à la musique un peu trop forte, mais sérieusement : « limace » ? Cela ne pouvait être que cet abruti de momie ambulante.

Il profita du fait que Yukio lui tourne le dos pour fixer son ancien partenaire d'un air aussi surpris que menaçant, en lui intimant silencieusement de la fermer et ne pas tout faire rater. Mais était-ce réellement une prière censée venant de Dazai Osamu, le seul homme sur cette planète ayant à la fois eu le titre de capitaine de la Pègre la plus dangereuse du pays et de machine à bousiller les bandages ?

\- Une limace ! reprit le détective face à la mine défaite de Chûya et perplexe de Yukio. Une limace sur le comptoir. Inadmissible.

 _« Mais quel abruti ... »_ pensa Chûya.

Cependant et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Yukio ne se soucia pas vraiment de la réaction farfelue de Dazai, et pour cause :

\- Votre visage me dit quelque chose, dit-il.

Évidemment. Ils s'étaient déjà vus à la Mafia, avant que ce dernier ne s'enfuie. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de travailler ensemble et Dazai n'avait que quatorze ans à l'époque, ce qui explique que Yukio ne s'en souvienne pas.

Chûya lui fit signe de trouver rapidement une excuse, au risque de faire fuir le quarantenaire.

\- Je travaille ici, lança soudainement Dazai. Je suis serveur, vous avez dû me croiser en arrivant.

C'était une excuse stupide et très peu crédible mais avec deux verres de whiskey dans le sang et l'envie de retourner à ses occupations auprès de Chûya, Yukio laissa rapidement tomber ses réflexions et accepta sans mal la justification bidon de Dazai.

\- Et je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? lui demanda-t-il en espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il le dérangeait en pleine séance de flirt.

\- C'est moi qui l'aie interpellé, intervint rapidement Chûya avant que le maquereau ne se retrouve de nouveau dans l'embarras. Parce que ... parce que je vais être à court de vin.

\- C'est ça, approuva Dazai. Et j'ai besoin qu'il vienne avec moi dans la réserve pour me dire exactement quelle bouteille il veut. Je suis nouveau et moi et les bonnes bouteilles, ça fait deux. Je m'en voudrais de lui servir du picrate.

\- C'est ça. Alors, on y va ?

Chûya se leva et tira sur la manche de Dazai pour le presser hors de la pièce, non sans avoir commandé à Yukio d'attendre sagement son retour avec un regard charmeur et un sourire à faire fondre le plus rigide des icebergs. Nul doute que, malgré son empressement certain, l'homme allait rester et patienter jusqu'au retour de sa proie.

Une fois revenus à l'entrée du bar, le roux pressa Dazai dans un angle obscur du vestibule, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, le maquereau ?

\- Je te retourne la question. J'ai failli te confondre avec une de ces filles qui traînent le soir dans le quartier de Kabukicho. Loin de moi l'envie de critiquer, elles restent tout à fait respectables, mais ...

\- Je me fous de connaître ton avis sur la prostitution ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé d'intervenir ? Ça t'amuse de gâcher mes plans ?

\- Tes plans ? Tu me déçois, mon Chûya. J'aurais cru que tu aurais meilleurs goûts que ça. Il a au moins quinze ans de plus que toi.

En guise de réponse, Dazai reçut une pichenette sur le front qu'il ne vit pas vraiment venir. Chûya était donc assez grand pour tendre sa main aussi haut ? Il le voyait sans doute plus petit qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il grimaça sous la douleur bien plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Pourquoi tu te vexes comme ça ? se plaignit-il. C'est la vérité !

\- Abruti ! Je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir ! Je suis en mission !

\- En mission ? Comment ça ?

\- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu peux aller te ...

\- Attends, attends. Mori est au courant pour le retour de Yukio ?

Chûya cessa brusquement de s'énerver et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Tu connais ce type ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Je suis entrée dans la Mafia quelques semaines avant son départ. Raison pour laquelle mon visage lui dit quelque chose.

\- Donc, j'en conclus que ta présence ici en costume de pingouin n'est pas dû au hasard ... soupira Chûya.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? s'étonna Dazai en tirant sur les pans de sa veste. J'étais pourtant certain que ...

\- Oublie tes vêtements, sombre crétin ! Qu'elle est la véritable raison de ta présence ?

\- En premier lieu, j'étais parti pour interroger Yukio, mais maintenant que tu es là, je devine que mon objectif principal est de t'empêcher de le tuer ?

Il repoussa le petit roux jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur et pressa son corps contre le sien, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

\- Parce que c'est bien ce que Mori t'a demandé de faire, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Chûya réfuta l'existence du frisson qui lui parcourut l'entièreté du corps et déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Dazai pour le repousser ne serait qu'assez pour qu'il ne sente pas son cœur battre, affolé, dans sa poitrine.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas ! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Au contraire. Si tel est bien ton intention, alors il rentre en contradiction directe avec le mien. J'en viens à être bien plus concerné que tu ne le crois. Je veux embarquer Yukio avec moi et l'interroger sur ce qu'il sait des plus grands secrets de la Mafia. On dirait qu'on se retrouve donc dans un conflit assez compliqué à démêler.

\- Oh non, crois-moi se sera vite réglé.

Chûya ne comptait certainement pas laisser le champ libre à Dazai et sa magouille, qu'il soit là pour son propre compte ou pour celui de l'Agence. Mori lui avait confié une mission et honte à lui s'il permettait à cette machine à bousiller les bandages de le doubler.

Il contourna son ancien partenaire, la rage au ventre de voir ses plans contrecarrés, et d'être incapable d'empêcher le feu de lui monter aux joues après une telle proximité.

\- Tu penses ? lança doucement la voix de Dazai dans son dos.

Le mafieux se figea. Il connaissait cette intonation par cœur : langoureuse et provocatrice, le genre qui pouvait aussi bien prédire une nuit intense, qu'un meurtre sanglant. Et à cet instant, il ignora laquelle de ces deux options déclencha une chair de poule le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il entendit les pas de Dazai résonner derrière lui et déglutit pour ne laisser transparaître aucun signe de faiblesse, lorsque celui-ci reporta sa bouche près de son oreille.

\- Attends un peu que Yukio apprenne que son flirt du soir, rêve bien plus de lui enfoncer un couteau dans la gorge que de découvrir ce qu'il y a dans son pantalon. Je doute qu'il le prenne très bien, lui qui t'a sans doute déjà payé ton verre de vin.

Chûya lâcha un rire, nerveux par le souffle chaud de Dazai contre lui, et moqueur face à sa menace. Il revêtit son sourire narquois et se tourna pour braver son ancien partenaire.

\- Et si c'est moi qui lui disais la réelle raison de ta présence ? proposa le roux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On est suffisamment doués tous les deux pour être parvenus à la même conclusion. Yukio est là pour son argent. Si j'ai réussi à le faire s'asseoir boire un verre et de discuter, ce n'est pas seulement dû à mon jeu de charme, mais au fait qu'il ne se sent pas en danger. Il pense qu'il n'a pas été repéré et c'est ce qui l'autorise à prendre son temps. Mais ...

Ce fut au tour de Chûya de se rapprocher de Dazai, l'air sûr de lui malgré la différence évidente de taille.

\- Attends que je lui rafraîchisse la mémoire en lui rappelant qu'en réalité, tu n'as rien d'un serveur, mais que tu es l'ancien sous-fifre du parrain. Je doute qu'il le prenne très bien et qu'il accepte de te suivre.

\- Je ne suis plus aux ordres de Mori depuis longtemps, répliqua simplement Dazai.

\- Mais ça c'est un fait qu'il ignore et qui sera difficile à prouver une fois qu'il t'aura reconnu. Alors que moi, tu peux bien aller lui dire que je fais partie de la Mafia et que je suis là pour le tuer, il ne m'a jamais rencontré. À ton avis, lequel de nous deux sera le plus crédible ?

Dazai ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la répartie de sa limace. Chûya était terriblement sexy lorsqu'il rentrait dans son jeu et pendant une seconde, le détective envisagea de profiter de l'obscurité de la pièce pour faire autre chose que proférer des menaces. Enfin, il ne devait pas en oublier son objectif principal. D'abord faire cracher à Yurio tout ce qu'il savait, puis ramener Chûya chez lui et lui faire oublier son propre prénom. Voilà un bon plan.

\- Tu apprendras mon petit porte-chapeau, que je peux me montrer très convaincant quand j'en ai envie.

Sa phrase respirait de sous-entendus qui ne firent qu'attiser le feu dans le ventre de Chûya. Foutu maquereau et sa voix suave de téléphone rose !

\- Yukio est un homme faible, qui n'a jamais su résister au plaisir de la chair, reprit Dazai. Tu pars peut-être avec un avantage avec cette couleur de cheveux dont il a toujours été adepte, mais ta défaite n'en sera que plus savoureuse, lorsqu'il tombera dans mes bras.

\- Tu prétends pouvoir le charmer et parvenir à tes fins avant que je n'y arrive ? demanda Chûya. Je ne te savais pas aussi prétentieux.

\- Viendras une nuit où tu découvriras que cela n'a rien d'une prétention.

De manière totalement dévergondée, Dazai glissa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieur de sa limace sans le moindre scrupule pour le rythme cardiaque emballé de ce dernier. Chûya se recula vivement sous ce contact et se tourna pour masquer son visage déformé par le stress et un désir déplacé.

Dazai s'amusa de cette réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon Chûya ? C'est une bonne manière de trancher. Si tu arrives à le séduire avant moi, je reconnaitrais ma défaite et je partirais en te laissant le tuer. Sinon, tu devras te résoudre à abandonner ta mission et à me laisser l'interroger.

Par souci de conscience pour son boulot et pour Mori qu'il respectait énormément, le petit roux n'aurait même jamais dû envisager d'accepter ce marché. Pourtant, sa fierté fut au-dessus de tout ça et face à la mine beaucoup trop assurée de Dazai, il ne put s'imaginer refuser. Ce serait comme fuir la queue entre les jambes et clamer haut et fort qu'il n'était pas certain de l'emporter. Ce qui était entièrement faux. Chûya, au-delà d'avoir des atouts physiques quant aux préférences de Yukio, avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur sa séduction.

Dazai n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter face à lui. C'est donc, dans un élan de folie et parce qu'il refusait de se laisser malmener davantage par cette fichue momie, qu'il répondit :

\- Ça marche.

Face au sourire ravageur et satisfait que lui rendit le maquereau, il comprit sans mal qu'il allait le regretter.

 **À suivre ...**


	41. Chapitre 24 (deuxième partie)

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

 **Le Chrysler. 21h28.**

Lorsque Dazai et Chûya revinrent de leur petit entretien, dans la salle principale, se fut en jouant des coudes pour passer devant l'autre, comme le feraient deux enfants pour s'assurer la dernière part d'un gâteau. Ils arrivèrent finalement en même temps au bar, où ils retrouvèrent Yukio, le regard plongé dans ce qui devait être son troisième verre de rhum. L'homme releva néanmoins presque instinctivement la tête lorsque Chûya se réinstalla à ses côtés, et un sourire charmeur à souhait fendit le visage du quarantenaire.

Dazai s'assit de l'autre côté de Yukio, presque invisible au milieu des paillettes que semblaient dégager son ancien partenaire. Même s'il n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître devant Chûya, il partait bien avec un net désavantage sachant que la limace avait une bonne demi-heure de flirt d'avance sur lui. Mais il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu pour autant. Lui aussi savait user de ses charmes, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont Chûya avait rougi dans le vestibule après une ou deux blagues un peu graveleuses.

Enfin, pour le moment, leur proie commune ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que Dazai s'était rassis de l'autre côté de son siège.

\- Je me demandais si vous ne vous étiez pas enfui, dit Yukio d'une voix mielleuse.

Le détective ne put retenir un léger rire moquer. Si ce type espérait réellement séduire Chûya avait ce genre d'humour, il pouvait aussi bien se noyer dans sa boisson.

\- Pour quelle raison est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? répondit l'intéressé. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'ennuyer avec vous ?

Chûya passa au niveau supérieur et poussa le vice encore plus loin en venant glisser ses doigts fins sur la main de Yukio, dans un geste délibérément provocateur. Un beau coup bas, dont il se sentit terriblement fier. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ce petit rapprochement était aussi bien là pour sa mission, que pour rendre Dazai jaloux. Ce qui fut le cas, à en juger par la façon dont le maquereau le fixa d'un regard noir, dans le dos de Yukio. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement dû à la contrariété de se faire doubler sur un domaine dans lequel il se croyait expert ? Allez savoir.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes partis un moment, reprit l'ancien bras droit de Mori. Et le serveur était plutôt mignon, alors ...

Chûya sentit ses joues s'empourprer, alors que Dazai étouffait un rire contre sa paume. Salopard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à croire qu'il irait couchait avec cette momie ambulante s'il en avait l'occasion ? _« Peut-être parce que tu en rêves depuis que tu as quinze ans... »_ proposa sa conscience, narquoise et provocatrice.

Il balaya cette petite voix d'un grognement intérieur, en s'efforçant de rester souriant, malgré ladite momie qui pouffait derrière Yukio. Voilà bien pourquoi l'idée de coucher avec Dazai ne resterait rien d'autre qu'un fantasme : secret et irréalisable. Sa mine satisfaite d'après l'amour risquerait de pousser Chûya au meurtre et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se salir les mains sur du maquereau pas frais.

Il s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose de bien senti, aussi bien pour rassurer Yukio que pour calmer les ardeurs de Dazai, quand ce dernier osa porter une main à l'épaule de l'homme et attirer son attention.

\- Et je peux être encore plus séduisant, si vous m'en laissez la chance, offrit-il.

Si Yukio parut d'abord étonné de le voir assis à sa gauche sans la moindre pression, ses interrogations silencieuses s'évanouir bien vite face au sourire ravageur et rempli de sous-entendu que le brun lui adressa. Le même genre qui rendait Chûya complètement fou de colère comme de désir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? lui demanda le quarantenaire plus par curiosité que pour lui faire un reproche. Vous n'êtes pas supposé travailler ?

Chûya dût se retenir de lui renvoyer un « bim » puéril dans les dents lorsque Yukio souleva ce point plus qu'important. Dazai avait voulu jouer les serveurs pour ne pas griller sa couverture ? Il allait devoir l'assumer jusqu'au bout et bouger de ce siège pour laisser le champ libre aux vrais professionnels du jeu de charme.

Si le détective se retrouva légèrement au dépourvu, cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde et, à la grande surprise de Chûya, il recouvra rapidement ce sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Je me suis fait viré, déclara-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Mon patron nous a pris en flagrant délit. Un serveur avec un client dans la cave à vin, c'est déjà limite éthiquement parlant, mais un serveur qui n'est pas capable de choisir une bonne bouteille ... C'était le renvoi assuré. Et comme j'étais encore en période d'essai, mon supérieur n'a eu aucun remord à se débarrasser de moi. Ce qui fait que je passe officiellement de serveur ...

Il étira son corps infini et s'empara sans gêne d'un verre par-dessus le comptoir.

\- ... à servi, acheva-t-il en soutenant le regard de Yukio.

Chûya leva les yeux au ciel. Même le coup de la limace sur le bar était plus crédible que cette excuse minable. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un ancien mafieux renommé tombe dans le panneau.

\- Vous n'étiez pas fait pour ce boulot, répondit ce dernier en souriant. Vous êtes bien trop séduisant.

 **Dazai 1 – Chûya 0**

Sérieusement ? Le petit roux eut l'impression de recevoir un violent coup dans son ventre à l'image d'un uppercut et sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir. Yukio était donc du genre à se satisfaire de si peu ? Enfin, si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier le visage enjôleur de Dazai ainsi. Même Chûya devait admettre que son regard brun brillant et la façon suggestive dont il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ne le rendait pas indifférent.

\- Ah oui ? répliqua Dazai innocemment en faisant les yeux doux.

Chûya fit mine de vomir, écœuré par sa petite manipulation, en sachant parfaitement que son ex-coéquipier le verrait. Mais loin de déconcentrer cette machine à bousiller les bandages, ce dernier en rit et apprécia de voir sa limace réagir aussi vivement.

Yukio sembla complètement délaisser sa première cible et alla même jusqu'à lui tourner le dos pour remplir le verre de Dazai d'une bouteille de whisky qu'il avait expressément commandé pour lui et Chûya, à la base, en plus du vin et du rhum.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire, à votre avis ? poursuivit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Quelque chose qui ne nécessite pas de vous cloitrer dans un endroit aussi sombre, où l'on ne peut pas vous regarder.

Si Dazai n'avait pas été ancré dans son rôle et motivé par les conditions du pari, il aurait explosé de rire face aux répliques toutes faites de ce type. Franchement, à quarante ans passés, il aura dû avoir le temps de travailler ses techniques de séduction. Enfin ... Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une réelle chance de le charmer. En tout cas, pas par lui.

\- Vous avez raison, intervint soudainement Chûya.

Hein ? Dazai avait forcément mal entendu. Est-ce que ce petit obstiné de manipulateur de gravité venait d'approuver le compliment que Yukio venait de lui faire ? Impossible. À moins que ça ne soit pour relancer ...

\- Mais c'est dommage qu'il soit si banal. Brun aux yeux sombres, comme quoi ? 80% de la population. C'est d'un ennui.

Voilà. C'était tout de suite plus logique.

Chûya accentua son petit discours en glissant une main tentatrice dans sa longue mèche rousse, sans lâcher Yukio des yeux, dont il avait recapté l'attention.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez des goûts un peu plus variés, monsieur.

 _Quel allumeur !_ pensa Dazai, la bouche entrouverte, surpris de le voir aussi dévergondé et d'en ressentir les effets jusque dans ses reins, en feu. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux de savoir que cette attitude était réservée à un autre que lui, bien que cela soit uniquement pour le compte de la Mafia. Enfin, Chûya n'avait pas besoin d'en arriver à de tels extrêmes pour séduire Dazai. Sa personnalité obstinée et énervée lui plaisait comme elle était.

Yukio, lui, en avait presque la bave aux lèvres, occultant totalement la présence du brun pour se reconcentrer sur le roux. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. À sa gauche, un homme dont il ignorait encore le nom, élégant et au charme indéniable, comme le whiskey doré et attrayant qui reposait dans son verre. À sa droite, Chûya, au physique exotique et délicieusement envoûtant, presque hypnotisant comme le rouge du vin qu'il avait entre ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? demanda le roux comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Un choix bien cornélien pour un homme de son expérience et qui s'autorisait un instant de répit après des années passées à fuir. Un choix qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire.

\- Pourquoi vous départager, quand je peux vous avoir tous les deux ?

* * *

 **Royal Park Hotel. 22h02.**

Bon sang ... Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Sans doute à cause de leur stupide concours de séduction et de leur incapacité à réfléchir correctement. Yukio avait été propriétaire du Chrysler dans le passé, et membre important de la Mafia Portuaire, il lui restait forcément des contacts qui lui avaient permis de pénétrer dans le bar bien avant l'ouverture et de récupérer son argent. Ce qui expliquait son air détendu tout au long de la soirée et le fait qu'il ait pu payer une chambre de luxe au Royal Park Hotel de la nuit.

Coincés dans l'ascenseur menant à l'étage le plus haut du bâtiment, Chûya lança un coup d'œil inquiet à Dazai quant à la suite des évènements. Lorsque Yukio leur avait proposé de poursuivre leur soirée ailleurs et tous les trois, aucun d'eux n'avaient voulu lâcher sa proie et s'avouer vaincu. À cet instant pourtant, ils regrettaient tous les deux. Leur obstination commune était en train de les conduire vers une nuit assez atypique et dont ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie.

Dazai plissa les lèvres et haussa les épaules pour signifier à Chûya qu'il ne savait pas plus que lui comment les sortir de cette affaire. Enfin si. Une fois le quarantenaire pris dans l'ambiance lubrique qu'il attendait de cette soirée, il serait peut-être plus facile de reprendre la main. Mais les deux anciens partenaires n'en restaient pas moins avec des objectifs divergents. Le roux voulait toujours le tuer à coup de balle dans le crâne et le brun comptait bien lui soutirer les informations compromettantes réclamées par son patron.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Double Noir s'engagea à l'aveugle sur un terrain sinueux et semés d'embuches qu'ils n'avaient même pas le temps d'étudier correctement. Alors ils traversèrent le couloir en silence et en réfléchissant silencieusement chacun de leur côté à un moyen de se tirer de cette situation.

\- C'est ici, annonça Yukio en glissant la carte donnée par l'hôtesse d'accueil dans la fente électronique de la porte.

Et à voir la taille et le chic moderne de la chambre, l'homme avait de quoi se sentir fier de son coup. Dazai imagina bien n'importe quelle femme ou homme un peu frivole et opportuniste se réjouir de passer la nuit ici. Un lit immense trônait au milieu de la pièce, accompagné de meubles en marbre noir et un pan de mur entier constituait une fenêtre avec une vue imprenable sur Yokohama.

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça l'aurait été si Dazai et Chûya n'avaient pas déjà connu ce genre de luxe lors de leurs missions passées. La Mafia avait de quoi payer ce type de service et cela n'avait rien de vraiment nouveau pour eux. Pourtant, ils n'hésitèrent pas à jouer les ébahis.

\- Superbe, répondit le détective.

\- Magnifique, relança le mafieux.

Ils avaient tous les deux de plus en plus de mal à garder leurs sourires hypocrites sur le visage. Et leurs masques faussement enjoués se fissura un peu plus lorsqu'ils virent Yukio commencer à défaire le nœud de sa cravate.

Eh merde.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce vous attendez pour approcher ? leur demanda-t-il avec un air prédateur.

Depuis quand étaient-ils passés de chasseurs à chassés ? Chûya déglutit difficilement et lança un regard à Dazai, dans l'espoir qu'il ait une solution. Au même moment, le brun empoigna doucement son bras, autant pour le rassurer que pour appuyer sa petite comédie auprès de Yukio.

\- La patience est une vertu, répliqua-t-il en souriant, charmeur. Vous nous laisserez bien une minute dans la salle de bain pour nous préparer, avant de commencer les festivités ?

L'ancien bras droit du parrain avait beau être sacrément pervers, il n'en restait pas moins un homme avec une certaine hygiène de vie et Dazai doutait qu'il refuserait une demande aussi légitime aux hommes avec qui il espérait passer la nuit.

Yukio relâcha sa prise autour de sa cravate, un peu déçu de devoir attendre mais approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Bien sûr. Mais ne commencez pas sans moi, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ça ne risque pas, rétorqua rapidement Chûya, les joues rouges.

\- Tu la fermes et tu viens, fit Dazai.

Il tira sur le bras de son ex-coéquipier et l'entraîna dans l'immense salle d'eau qui jouxtait la chambre. Même s'il se doutait que les murs étaient suffisamment épais pour contenir leur voix, il enclencha l'eau de la douche pour masquer un maximum leurs paroles.

\- Bordel de merde, dans quoi est-ce que tu nous as embarqués, espèce d'abruti de maquereau ? lança le roux.

\- Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de te suivre !

\- Je n'ai clairement pas envie d'être là, alors comment est-ce que ça pourrait être de ma faute ?

\- Je n'en ai pas envie non plus, mais il faut croire qu'on est tous les deux trop stupides pour savoir où sont les limites d'un jeu comme celui dans lequel on s'est engagés.

Chûya soupira, forcé de constater qu'il avait raison. Ils avaient été tous les deux aussi idiots l'un que l'autre et à présent, ils allaient devoir en assumer les conséquences.

\- Le tout, c'est de réussir à se mettre d'accord, reprit Dazai.

\- Comment ? On a deux buts totalement différents. Et je ne compte pas rentrer bredouille à la Mafia.

Pour appuyer ses mots il porta sa main à l'arrière de sa ceinture dans laquelle reposait son revolver ... Pourtant, à l'endroit où devait se trouver son arme, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Il sentit son pouls s'emballer sous la panique et releva les yeux vers Dazai qui balançait nonchalamment l'objet du délit entre ses doigts de voleur.

\- Je te l'ai pris au bar dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, déclara joyeusement le maquereau.

\- Enfoiré ! Rends-moi ça !

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer son bien, mais se retrouva simplement plaqué contre le torse de Dazai qui ne manqua pas de profiter de cette proximité avec un plaisir certain et non dissimulé.

\- Doucement, ma limace. Yukio, nous a commandé de ne pas commencer sans lui.

\- Je vais t'arracher les yeux.

Dazai aurait volontiers rétorqué quelque chose si l'objet de leur discorde n'était pas venu frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, qu'ils avaient heureusement pris soin de fermer. Chûya oublia aussitôt sa colère, pour laisser place à la panique.

\- Tout va bien là-dedans ?

Le détective fit signe à son ancien collègue de se taire et coupa l'eau de la douche, avant de répondre.

\- Oui, on arrive.

Chûya attendit de voir l'ombre de Yukio s'éloigner depuis le dessous de la porte pour relancer à voix basse :

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On improvise, répondit simplement Dazai.

Ce dernier rangea le revolver dans la ceinture de son propre pantalon et le camoufla en laissant retomber sa chemise ample par-dessus. Il revêtit son sourire implacable, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de rejoindre la chambre, en laissant Chûya exaspéré et désemparé derrière lui.

\- Je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez oublié, lança Yukio en se servant un nouveau verre de rhum.

Dieu seul savait d'où il avait sorti sa bouteille, mais à cet instant, Chûya pria pour que l'alcool le soûle au point de l'en faire tomber raide mort sur la moquette de la chambre.

\- Aucune chance, répliqua Dazai en se rapprochant de lui. Mais vous auriez-pu au moins nous servir un verre à nous aussi.

Malgré sa moue pratiquement irrésistible, Yukio ne se laissa pas démonter et glissa une main audacieuse sur la mâchoire du brun pour le stabiliser, tandis qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien.

\- Si vous êtes sages.

Merde. Dazai comptait sur un nouvel apéritif pour gagner du temps et trouver le moyen de se sortir de là avec les informations qu'il était venu chercher. Mais l'homme semblait être arrivé au bout de sa patience et envieux de passer aux choses plus sérieuses.

Dazai, comme Chûya, refoula une nausée en voyant le quarantenaire s'installer sur le large fauteuil en cuir de la pièce et déboutonner le haut de sa chemise. Tous deux pouvaient déjà se dégouter en imaginant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur réclamer.

\- Embrassez-vous.

Gné ? Les deux acolytes se regardèrent brièvement, surpris, avant de reporter leur attention sur Yukio qui faisait tournoyer sa boisson entre ses mains, dans l'attente qu'ils s'exécutent.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous voulez ... commença le roux.

\- C'était plutôt clair, non ?

\- Si je peux me permettre, osa intervenir Dazai. Nous sommes là pour votre plaisir, pas pour celui de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Mon plaisir, c'est de vous voir ensemble. Je pense que n'importe qui serait transcendé de voir deux créatures telles que vous se donner en spectacle.

Sur le moment, Chûya alla jusqu'à se demander si Yukio n'avait pas deviné leurs intentions et ne se jouait pas d'eux. Mais non. À en juger par son regard affamé, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère et il prenait clairement son pied à les imaginer s'embrasser devant lui. Quel perv... Le mafieux ne put aller au bout de sa pensée, il sentit la main de Dazai prendre son visage en coupe.

Son cœur s'emballa violemment et du regard il put communiquer avec celui dont il avait été le plus proche pendant des années.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu ne vas quand même pas le faire ? »_ semblèrent implorer ses yeux.

 _« Laisse-toi faire. Ça va aller. »_ le rassura-t-il d'un simple hochement de tête.

Puis, avant que Chûya ne puisse y réfléchir plus longtemps, il se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce n'était sans doute ce que Yukio attendait. Il devait avoir envie de voir de la passion, de la rage entre ses deux hommes qui s'étaient « battus » pour lui toute la soirée. Mais à cet instant, tout ce dont Dazai avait envie, c'était d'apaiser les craintes de son ancien partenaire. Il sentit Chûya se détendre lentement sous sa bouche et cela ne fit que le conforter dans son envie de le rassurer. Il glissa doucement sa langue entre ses lèvres et lui offrit ce baiser dont ils avaient tant rêvé l'un, l'autre sans jamais oser se l'avouer.

C'était encore mieux que dans tous les rêves que Chûya n'avait su contrôler à propos de cet abruti de maquereau. Son parfum envoûtant s'infiltra par tous les pores de sa peau jusqu'à l'en rendre ivre et lui faire oublier tout le reste. Sa mission, Mori, Yukio ... Seuls Dazai et la sensation merveilleuse de sa bouche sur la sienne avaient de l'importance.

Il amena ses propres mains autour du cou de cette momie ambulante et lui rendit son baiser, en rejoignant sa langue dans un ballet sensuel et brûlant. Il était impossible de jouer la comédie à ce point, et Dazai devait en avoir parfaitement conscience mais sur le coup, Chûya se ficha pas mal de paraître désespéré ou d'avoir à remballer sa fierté.

Perdu dans ce moment unique et intense, il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Yukio dans son dos et de ses mains larges et baladeuses sur ses hanches, que lorsqu'il entendit le clic singulier d'un cran d'arrêt que l'on débloque, résonner dans son oreille.

Il détacha sa bouche de celle de Dazai et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la main libre du détective refermée autour du revolver qu'il lui avait volé quelques heures plus tôt, le canon visé par-dessus son épaule, sur le visage de Yukio, derrière Chûya.

\- Éloigne-toi de ma limace, ou je te fais sauter la cervelle, commanda Dazai, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

Le roux aurait voulu se tourner dans les bras de son ex-collègue pour pouvoir voir le visage du quarantenaire, mais Dazai le serra contre lui, comme par peur qu'il ne lui échappe.

\- Allons, on peut discuter, euh ... bafouilla Yukio.

\- Dazai ? Tu le saurais si tu avais pris le temps de demander mon nom, au lieu de baver sur mon partenaire.

Au silence qui résonna ensuite, Chûya sut que Yukio avait enfin compris.

\- Dazai Osamu ... réalisa-t-il. Le gamin qui était à la botte de Mori, il y a huit ans.

\- C'est une description assez peu valorisante, mais je te l'accorde, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- C'était un piège alors ? Vous me manipuliez depuis le début ?

\- Pas exactement, mais tes actes de pervers, trop fier de lui, ont su nous mettre d'accord.

Et la seconde suivante, il lui tira une balle dans le genou et le fit tomber au sol dans un cri de douleur. Sans se soucier, des hurlements de Yukio, Dazai entraîna Chûya à l'extérieur de la chambre, en rangeant de nouveau l'arme dans son pantalon.

\- Bordel, Dazai ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Loin de ce malade qui s'est cru en droit de te toucher.

Une forte jalousie résonnait dans sa voix et fit gonfler le cœur palpitant de Chûya. Pris dans l'euphorie, il se ficha même du fait que le coup de feu ait dû retentir dans tout l'étage et que le personnel ne tarderait pas à débarquer. Ils retrouvèrent leurs habitudes criminelles de duo le plus célèbre de la Pègre, comme si elles ne les avaient jamais quittés. Ils parvinrent sans mal à quitter le bâtiment et disparaître dans les rues bondées de la ville encore active à cette heure tardive, comme deux amants en fuite.

Une fois suffisamment éloignés, Dazai l'attira dans une ruelle sombre et l'embrassa follement sous leurs rires communs.

\- Alors comme ça, on a su se mettre d'accord ? déclara malicieusement Chûya entre deux baisers.

\- Eh bien, Yukio n'est pas mort et je n'ai pas eu mes informations. Donc ... On peut dire qu'on est quitte, non ? Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il te touche davantage.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être en escroc, dans ton genre.

\- Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle je n'ai pas joué.

Et avant que Chûya ait pu demander plus d'informations à ce sujet, Dazai se pencha de nouveau sur sa bouche et la dévora avec délice. Ils allaient sûrement se faire massacrer par leurs patrons respectifs pour avoir laissé Yukio disparaître (et dieu savait qu'il y arriverait) mais ils n'auraient paspu s'en inquiéter moins, alors qu'ils découvraient enfin le plaisir d'être dans les bras, l'un de l'autre ...


	42. Chapitre 25

**N°25**

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 05h02.**

Dazai pénétra dans le bâtiment à si grand fracas que toute l'organisation criminelle eut vent de son arrivée. Porté par ses souvenirs et son instinct infaillible, le détective traversa les couloirs en sachant parfaitement dans quelle direction aller pour parvenir là où il le voulait. Son regard noir et son pas déterminé dissuadèrent toutes personnes de se mettre en travers de son chemin, à l'image des gardiens à l'entrée des locaux qui n'avaient mis que deux petites secondes à comprendre qu'il fallait mieux pour eux de le laisser passer.

Il parvint enfin dans les quartiers privés de la Mafia qui comprenait plusieurs chambres dans lesquelles les membres les plus imminents pouvaient loger. Il parvint à la porte qui l'intéressait et rentra dans la pièce sans même se soucier d'avoir à y être invité.

Son cœur se gonfla de soulagement en voyant Chûya éveillé, assis dans son lit auprès de Kôyô et de Mori, puis se serra de nouveau lorsqu'il vit son visage légèrement plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée et l'hématome bleuté qui recouvrait le côté de gauche de sa mâchoire.

Le petit roux releva vivement la tête de la tasse de thé brûlante que lui tendait Kôyô et dont l'odeur le révulsait, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à la volée. Il fronça les sourcils face à la silhouette tremblante de son ancien partenaire, posée dans l'encadrement.

\- Le maquereau ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches i...

La fin de sa phrase mourut étranglée dans le fond de sa poitrine que Dazai vint brusquement étreindre, avec toute la force que contenait ses longs bras bandés.

\- Oh bon sang ... Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, murmura le brun contre son crâne.

Beaucoup trop surpris pour savoir comment réagir, Chûya resta figé, tandis que Dazai inspirait le parfum de ses cheveux et glissait sans gênes ses mains sur son visage et son corps comme pour en mémoriser toutes les coutures.

À côté d'eux, Kôyô et Mori observaient la scène, sans même chercher à essayer d'intervenir pour interrompre cette mascarade. Traîtres ...

\- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, lui ordonna le détective, on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Bordel, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? J'ai juste fait une chute à moto.

\- Une chute littérale de trois étages, parce que monsieur a eu la bonne idée d'user de son pouvoir pour se garer sur le toit d'un immeuble plutôt que sur un parking comme tout le monde ! le sermonna-t-il.

\- Tu te fiches de qui, exactement ? Tu n'es pas mère et tu rêves si tu penses avoir encore un quelconque droit de te soucier de ce que je fais de dangereux dans ma vie.

Dazai ne pouvait pas le contredire là-dessus. Mais à ce moment-là, loin de toute logique dont il était, de toute façon, dépourvu de manière générale, il ne pensa qu'avec son cœur qui tambourinait lourdement, soulagé de savoir sa petite limace, toujours en vie.

Malgré la réticence évidente de Chûya, il prit son visage en coupe et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleu céruléen qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir.

\- Quand Mori m'a téléphoné, j'ai bien cru que ... que tu allais y rester ...

\- Comment ça ? Je n'ai même pas perdu connaissance !

Le mafieux jeta un coup d'œil au parrain qui trouva un intérêt soudain aux craquelures du plafond, pendant que Kôyô étouffait un rire dans la manche de son Yukata. Pourriture de traîtres ...

Chûya les aurait volontiers envoyés balader, si la pression des mains de Dazai sur ses joues ne l'avait pas poussé à reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Le fait est que pendant un instant, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu et je ... J'ai eu l'impression de devenir complètement fou. L'idée que je ne puisse plus jamais te revoir, ça m'a fait comprendre que ...

Dazai s'interrompit et fixa tendrement la bouche de son ex-coéquipier, avant de revenir sur ses yeux. Il sentit le pauvre Chûya se reculer davantage contre la tête de lit, légèrement effrayé par le comportement étrange de cette machine à bousiller les bandages. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi angoissé, et le fait qu'il en soit la cause, rendait la situation encore plus bizarre.

Il sentit ses joues s'enflammaient face à cette proximité et pria pour que Dazai ne sente pas la chaleur soudaine de sa peau sur ses paumes. Mais c'était sûrement trop demandé, puisque le brun finit par soupirer en souriant largement, ses iris brunes remplient d'étoiles.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il soudainement.

Si Chûya n'avait pas été si éberlué par cette annonce, il aurait sûrement vu Kôyô s'étouffer sur la tasse de thé qu'elle avait récupérer des mains de son petit frère et Mori s'en décrocher la mâchoire d'étonnement. Commères, en plus de ça.

Le roux fixa longuement les yeux de la momie ambulante à la recherche de cette petite lueur espiègle qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il plaisantait. En vain, il n'y percevait qu'une profonde sincérité, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ... ?

Cependant, Dazai le coupa une nouvelle fois, en se penchant d'autant plus pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Chûya étouffa un cri de surprise contre la bouche de cet abruti de maquereau, alors que son patron et sa grande sœur de substitution laissaient échapper sans vergogne tout leur étonnement.

Mais le choc réel de cet acte fut toute la satisfaction et le plaisir que Chûya ressentit face à ce geste tendre et ... amoureux ? Dazai ne pouvait décemment pas être sérieux dans ses mots et dans ses actes. Malgré tout l'agréable qu'il tirait de ce baiser, le roux pressa ses mains sur les épaules de son ancien partenaire pour l'éloigner.

\- Bon sang, tu es complètement malade ou quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il en s'essuyant exagérément la bouche.

\- Au contraire, je suis très sérieux. Te savoir proche de la mort, ça m'a fait réaliser à quel point je tiens à toi et aujourd'hui, j'en suis sûr et certain : je suis fou amoureux de toi.

Cet homme était bon pour l'asile. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Chûya lui donna une claque derrière la tête, dans l'espoir de remettre ses neurones en place.

\- Et c'est moi qui aie eu un choc à la tête ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le prends comme ça, ma limace ? voulut savoir le détective en passant sa main sur son crâne.

\- Mais merde, réveille-toi, crétin ! On est Dazai et Chûya ! On est censés se détester et vouloir s'entretuer ! Certainement pas faire ... autre chose que ça !

Mais à son image, le brun se soucia peu des paroles du mafieux et rit légèrement en venant lui caresser la joue.

\- Il va falloir te faire à l'idée que c'est terminé, expliqua-t-il. Et je compte bien te faire réaliser, autant que moi, combien nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il n'était pas sérieux ... Impossible ... Et pourtant ...

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard._

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 11h18.**

Aussi méfiant que s'il était sur le point de se prendre une bombe en plein visage, Chûya recula un maximum dans son lit en observant le vase qu'Akutagawa tenait précautionneusement entre ses mains.

\- C'est une blague, j'espère ? pria-t-il les sourcils froncés.

\- Crois-moi, j'aurais bien aimé. Je suis membre exécutif, pas livreur de colis. Et il serait peut-être temps que tu l'expliques à ton homme.

\- Ce n'est pas mon homme ! Ce type est juste complètement taré !

Jugeant que le poids du cadeau était de trop pour lui, il déposa le bouquet de roses qu'il tenait sur la table de chevet de son collègue roux, toujours alité.

\- Un vase ? Sérieusement ? Tu as pris le temps de les mettre dans l'eau ? demanda le blessé.

\- C'est Kôyô qui m'a obligé. Elle a dit que sans ça, elles mourraient très vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je ne veux pas de ce truc dans ma chambre !

\- Ça va, détends-toi, ce ne sont que des fleurs.

\- Des fleurs envoyées par l'ennemi !

Akutagawa le toisa du regard, en haussant un sourcil. Bon, peut-être que le terme « ennemi » était un peu fort, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche pour désigner sa relation d'avec Dazai.

\- Comment tu sais qu'elle vienne de lui ? demanda le plus jeune.

« Parce qu'il est le seul à savoir que les roses rouges sont les seules plantes que je trouve belles ? » Hors de question de répondre par cette vérité et d'avoir à supporter le petit sourire entendu de son ami. Plutôt mourir.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il m'a envoyé plusieurs cadeaux de ce genre depuis qu'on s'est vu la semaine dernière ! répliqua-t-il à la place.

Pour appuyer ses mots, il désigna l'amas de cartons à peine déballés qui trainaient sur le parquet de la pièce. Des bouteilles de Pétrus aussi vieilles que luxueuses, une paire de gants de moto en cuir de grande marque, un nouveau collier, et même de rares vinyles. Tout autant de cadeaux que Chûya ne pouvait qu'apprécier étant donné ses goûtes, mais qu'il se refusait d'accepter. Jamais il ne lui donnerait cette satisfaction, qui risquait de le confortait dans son délire du moment.

\- Et aussi parce qu'il est le seul capable de faire une connerie pareille pour me pourrir la vie, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je doute qu'il cherche à mal en t'offrant tous ces trucs. Ce ne sont que de petites attentions. Après tout, il a bien dit qu'il comptait te faire craquer.

Chûya fronça les sourcils et osa poser une question à laquelle il avait déjà la réponse.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es au courant de ça ?

\- Attends, tu n'as tout de même pas réellement cru Kôyô et Mori garderaient ça pour eux ? C'est mal les connaître. À l'heure qu'il est, l'information a dû parvenir aux oreilles de tout Yokohama.

Le petit mafieux serra les poings, frustré de ne pas pouvoir massacrer les deux personnes responsables de cette rumeur. Un terrible abus de pouvoir de la part de sa pseudo-grande sœur et son patron. Il sortit de sa transe colérique lorsqu'Akutagawa déposa une main compatissante sur son épaule et la seconde sur son cœur.

\- Ce sera un honneur pour moi d'être ton témoin.

Sa blague ne resta pas impunie puisque de ses maigres forces retrouvées, Chûya trouva le moyen d'envoyer son poing dans ses côtes.

\- Encore une de ce genre et je te cogne de façon à ce que tu ne puisses jamais avoir d'enfant, le menaça-t-il.

\- Enfin, Chûya, tu prends ça beaucoup trop à cœur. Tu sais comment est Dazai. Il finira par se lasser quand il verra que tu ne réagis pas comme il l'aimerait.

\- C'est un défi qu'il s'est lancé. Il ne s'arrêtera pas aussi facilement.

\- Alors fais-lui croire que tu as cédé et il reviendra à la raison. Il est du genre à perdre tout intérêt pour ce qu'il veut, une fois qu'il l'a.

Ce fut au tour du roux de regarder son ami d'un œil critique. Raison et Dazai étaient deux thématiques impossibles à employer dans la même phrase. Mais au moins, cette contradiction réussit à le faire rire. Enfin, il perdit bien vite son sourire lorsqu'il vit une tête de maquereau desséchée apparaître par-delà la fenêtre de la chambre.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que je rêve, lâcha Chûya les yeux écarquillés.

Akutagawa tourna la tête vers ladite fenêtre et aperçut Dazai forcer sur ses avant-bras pour tenir en équilibre sur le rebord, à peine surpris de sa présence incongrue.

\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te le dire. Il est venu apporter les fleurs lui-même et Mori a refusé de le laisser rentrer. Il savait que tu réduirais les locaux en cendres s'il soutenait Dazai dans ses démarches pseudo-romantiques jusque là. Le parrain n'est pas complètement suicidaire non plus.

Le détective usa de ses faibles muscles pour taper à la vitre et réclamer de l'attention. Chûya soupira, complètement abasourdi.

\- Dégage-le, commanda-t-il à son collègue. Fais-le tomber, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il ne lui reprenne plus jamais l'envie de grimper au premier étage.

\- J'ai toujours dit à Mori qu'il fallait faire enlever les plantes grimpantes pour éviter ce genre de situation, déclara Akutagawa en levant les yeux au ciel. Et si tu répondais à ses appels, ça n'arriverait pas.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha sur le corps en plein effort de Dazai qui tentait de ne pas tomber.

\- Enfin une âme charitable, soupira-t-il, content qu'on lui ait ouvert.

\- J'ai pour ordre de te faire tomber, rétorqua le détenteur de Rashômon.

\- Allons, tu ne ferais pas ça à ton mentor adoré ?

\- J'ai souvenir de coups de poings dans le ventre et de menace à arme à feu qui font que tu n'avais rien d'un mentor adoré.

Dazai soupira. Très bien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une carte en main.

\- Si tu me laisses entrer, je t'arrange un coup avec Atsushi.

\- ... Après toi, fit-il en se décalant sur le côté.

Chûya fut consterné de voir jusqu'où ses collègues étaient prêt à retourner leurs vestes pour leurs propres intérêts. Tous des traîtres, tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Et il tacherait de leur faire payer leur manque de soutien, une fois qu'il aurait réussi à se débarrasser de cette satanée momie, en pleine galère pour passer par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre.

Enfin, une fois à l'intérieur, il ne manqua de remercier Akutagawa d'une tape sur l'épaule et se dirigea aussitôt vers Chûya. Le petit roux envisagea de prendre ses jambes à son coup et d'essayer de le semer, mais sans compter sur ses muscles endoloris par son repos forcé d'une semaine et sur le fait que Dazai connaissait les locaux de la Mafia comme sa poche. Exaspéré au possible, il se résigna à supporter le maquereau et à profiter de sa présence pour l'envoyer balader de vive voix.

\- Ma limace !

Son ton enjoué faisait presque peur. Il se pencha sur le blessé et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel Chûya eut à peine le temps de réagir. D'un revers de manche, il essuya sa bouche comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, bien que le parfum de Dazai semble décider à y rester accroché.

\- Je vous laisse entre vous, déclara Akutagawa rejoignant la sortie.

\- Je te conseille d'en profiter pour disparaître, sinon je te jure que je te tue.

Loin de se sentir menacé, le jeune homme le gratifia d'un simple signe de la main sans même se retourner. Le roux aurait volontiers continué à rager contre lui et la Terre entière si Dazai n'avait pas pris son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à se reconcentrer sur lui.

\- Eh, on s'occupe de moi maintenant, commanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Même pas en rêve le maquereau. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici de toute façon ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas cru quand je t'ai dit que j'allais te faire comprendre que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ? Tu me connais pourtant mieux que ça, mon Chûya. Tu sais que je ne me décourage pas aussi facilement.

Oui, il le savait. Parce qu'il n'existait pas de personne en ce monde qui connaisse Dazai autant que lui. Et c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à ce petit jeu stupide qui ne finirait que par le faire souffrir.

\- Remballe tes cadeaux et quitte mon plancher, réclama le petit mafieux en désignant la porte.

\- Les roses ne te plaisent pas ? Je peux toujours t'amener autre chose.

\- Non, je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi. Ni fleurs, ni alcools, ni colliers, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes ta comédie.

Dazai perdit son sourire en réalisant tout le sérieux de la conversation. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas été sincère dans ses propos précédents, mais l'ambiance était devenue soudainement lourde et étouffante. Sans chercher à aller trop loin, il déposa sa main sur celle de son ancien partenaire pour le calmer et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Tu ne me crois pas du tout quand je te dis que je t'aime, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais te croire ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais du genre sérieux avec moi et encore moins en matière de sentiments.

\- C'est une question de confiance. Est-ce que je t'ai menti, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

C'était un bon point pour le détective. Peu importait combien ils se disputaient et à quel point ils étaient différents, ils étaient mutuellement ce qui leur permettait de ne pas perdre la tête dans ce monde de fous.

\- Non, reconnut Chûya.

\- Alors quoi ? De quelle preuve as-tu besoin ?

\- Ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour sortie de nulle part qui saura me convaincre de ta sincérité. Je crois juste que tu penses ressentir des choses pour moi qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

\- Pas lieu d'être ?

Dazai ravala un rire nerveux et glissa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux pour tenter de garder son calme. Il n'était pas question de partir au quart de tour, en particulier sur un sujet aussi sensible.

\- Je t'aime depuis plus de six ans, avoua-t-il.

Chûya ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonné de voir à quel point le détective pouvait avoir l'air sérieux, même dans la plue grande des folies.

\- Je t'aime depuis que Mori a eu l'idée improbable de nous faire travailler ensemble, depuis cette mission contre Rimbaud que nous avons mené à bien tous les deux, depuis que j'ai été amené à passer mon quotidien à tes côtés et à tomber amoureux un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Arrête ! Si c'était le cas, si c'était la vérité, tu me l'aurais dit bien avant !

C'était bien mal venue de sa part de dire une chose pareille quand il était littéralement dans un cas similaire. Il aimait Dazai depuis si longtemps qu'il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir du moment exact où il était tombé amoureux, ni de la réelle raison pour laquelle s'était arrivé.

\- Tu surestimes mon courage si tu crois que je te l'aurais avoué sans difficulté, expliqua le brun.

\- Tu l'as bien fait la semaine dernière. Sans la moindre hésitation. Tu as réussi à sortir ces trois mots comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde.

\- Ça l'a été uniquement parce que j'ai réalisé qu'attendre une seconde de plus, c'était prendre le risque de ne pouvoir jamais te le dire. Ton accident n'a peut-être pas eu de conséquences graves mais il aurait pu t'être fatal et je ... J'ai repris conscience de tout le danger que représente le métier de capitaine à la Mafia Portuaire, et je refuse de risquer de te perdre une nouvelle fois sans que tu ne saches à quel point je t'aime.

Chûya sentit son coeur se serrer à cet aveu. Aussi fermé à l'idée pouvait-il être, il lui était impossible de ne pas voir tout l'amour contenu dans ses paroles. Même toute la mauvaise foi du monde ne pouvait pas avoir raison d'une telle sincérité. Une prise de conscience qui le laissa sans voix et l'empêcha de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Quand bien même, ça ne veut pas dire que ça fonctionnerait entre nous, expliqua-t-il.

\- La seule chose qui pourrait faire foirer cette relation, ce serait que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques.

D'un geste tendre, Dazai poussa Chûya à relever la tête pour soutenir son regard.

\- Est-ce qu'ils le sont ? demanda le détective.

Le mafieux eut du mal à réfléchir à la question, alors happé par le brun envoûtant des iris de son ancien partenaire, trous noirs dans lesquels il se laisserait volontiers tomber. Était-il prêt à risquer de finir meurtri pour avoir cru à une relation qui ne fonctionnerait sans doute pas ? Était-il prêt à remballer sa fierté pour assumer pleinement ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour cet abruti de maquereau ? Était-il prêt à se donner la chance de connaître le bonheur, au milieu d'un quotidien qui ne le permettait pas vraiment ?

\- Évidemment, répondit-il enfin en soupirant.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage rayonnant de Dazai.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux t'embrasser sans que tu ne prennes un air faussement dégoûté ? demanda

\- Ça dépend. Est-ce que je peux garder tous tes cadeaux ?

\- À moi tout seul, je vaux bien plus que tous ces trucs.

Chûya leva les yeux au ciel, déjà épuisé par son comportement. Mais alors que Dazai déposer sa bouche contre la sienne, il oublia instantanément toute son exaspération et se rappela que, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pourrait jamais contredire le fait que, au milieu de tous ces présents, cette momie ambulante, était effectivement, le meilleur élément.


	43. Chapitre 26

**N°26**

 **Segami Shimin No Mori. 02h15.**

\- Dazai ! Dazai !

Chûya avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces, sa voix ne parvenait qu'en faible écho au milieu de la pluie torrentielle et des quelques grondements du tonnerre. C'était à peine s'il s'entendait lui-même, alors il doutait que ce soit le cas de son abruti de partenaire.

\- Merde, geint-il en frappant le sol humide de son poing.

Il s'efforça de retirer ses cheveux mouillés de devant ses yeux embués, eux-mêmes embués et observa les alentours, malgré l'obscurité. Des arbres, des plantes, un sentier en majorité recouvert par la boue portée par la tempête et devant lui, la falaise de laquelle il était tombé avec Dazai. Une chute de plusieurs mètres à moto, qui lui aurait été fatale s'il n'avait pas bénéficié de ce pouvoir si particulier qu'est la manipulation de gravité. Pourtant, son état n'en restait pas moins pitoyable.

L'effet de surprise donné par l'ennemi commun de la Mafia et de l'Agence, qu'ils poursuivaient alors, l'avait empêché de réagir aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Il pouvait encore ressentir le cœur battant de Dazai contre son dos, alors assis à l'arrière de sa moto, ses propres doigts resserrés autour des poignées, la fêlure du sol sous les roues, causée par le pouvoir de destruction de leur adversaire ...La course poursuite pour laquelle lui et Dazai avaient été appelé à reformer le Double Noir, le temps d'une nuit, s'était achevée sur un échec.

Le plus grand duo de la pègre, hein ? Pff. Pathétique.

Durant leur chute, Chûya avait senti la prise de Dazai autour de sa taille lui échapper et ils avaient achevé de tomber dans des coins séparés de la forêt de Kamigocho. Sous le violent impact, le mafieux s'était évanoui et il était bien incapable de savoir combien de temps il était resté inconscient, sachant qu'il faisait déjà nuit au moment de l'accident.

Il rampa jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche et s'appuya sur son tronc pour parvenir à se remettre debout, en faisant fi de l'écorce tranchante qui s'insinuait dans sa paume. Ce n'était pas douloureux comparé aux multiples côtes qu'il avait dû se casser dans l'accident et qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr à chaque inspiration. Mais Chûya restait bien plus submergé par son inquiétude pour Dazai que par ces maux physiques.

\- Où est-ce que tu es passé, foutu maquereau ?

Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu son téléphone pendant leur tombée, il aurait pu appeler Mori et faire venir des secours. Mais c'est sans possibilité de contacter l'extérieur et avec plusieurs os brisés que Chûya allait devoir se débrouiller pour retrouver son coéquipier.

Car il n'était pas question de partir sans lui.

* * *

D'après la faible conception qu'il gardait du temps au milieu de cette situation critique, Chûya parvint à retrouver Dazai après près d'une heure de recherche. Cela aurait sûrement pu se réduire à vingt minutes si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi amoché. Ses jambes tremblaient sous la fatigue et le froid nocturne n'aidait en rien. Pour le moment, il ne ressentait aucun vertige, ni nausée, ce qui était plutôt bon signe concernant l'état de ses organes. Comme aucune aide ne leur avait été envoyée, Chûya comprit que son portable avait dû finir complètement brisé. Autrement, la Mafia aurait pu le tracer grâce à la puce GPS intégrée.

Le corps immobile de Dazai reposait contre un tronc et le roux eut toute la peine du monde à le distinguer à travers la pluie battante qui ne faiblissait pas. Victorieux de ses recherches, il fut frappé par un regain d'énergie et s'élança aussi vite que possible vers son partenaire, en prenant soin de maintenir au moins certaines de ses côtes pour ne pas empirer son état.

Une fois à hauteur de Dazai, il s'autorisa à s'agenouiller devant lui, et soupira tout son soulagement, sans chercher à le masquer.

\- Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que je ne te retrouverai jamais.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge, auquel Dazai ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage inerte et malgré leur proximité, il était difficile de savoir si sa poitrine se gonflait ou non d'oxygène.

L'apaisement de Chûya fut de courte durée, et il céda de nouveau à l'angoisse. Impossible. Dazai n'était pas du genre à mourir aussi facilement. Et si l'on en croyait ses nombreuses tentatives de suicide ratées, il n'y parvenait même pas en essayant.

Chûya relâcha la pression apaisante autour de son torse pour venir glisser son index et son majeur contre le cou du brun. Il se fraya un chemin sous le tissu rugueux de ses bandages pour avoir un maximum de chances de ressentir quelque chose. Au bout de deux secondes affreusement longues, Chûya perçut une légère pulsation et réalisa avec bonheur que Dazai était bel et bien toujours vivant.

 _« Increvable. C'est bien ce que je disais. »_ pensa-t-il sans parvenir à retenir un sourire.

Mais Dazai n'en restait pas moins sérieusement assommé. Et qui avait de meilleures techniques pour le sortir du coma, que son indissociable coéquipier ? Chûya n'hésita qu'un dixième de seconde avant de concentrer le peu de forces qu'il avait eu le temps de recouvrir dans son poing, qu'il envoya violemment cogner contre le visage endormi de Dazai.

Ce n'était, certes, pas aussi puissant que cela l'aurait été en temps normal, mais à en juger par la façon dont le détective gémit faiblement, c'était tout de même suffisant. Chûya fut d'autant plus soulagé de le voir réagir et prit la tête de Dazai entre ses mains pour la lui maintenir contre le tronc d'arbre. Il ne voulait pas risquer de geste fatidique si le brun avait le malheur de s'être fragilisé les cervicales.

Dazai grimaça sous la douleur.

\- Ça va aller, ne bouge pas, le rassura Chûya.

Ses paroles douces et apaisantes contrastaient fortement avec la puissance du coup de poing qu'il lui avait asséné quelques secondes plus tôt, mais dans une telle situation, il se fichait bien d'agir de façon contradictoire.

À présent que Dazai était réveillé, le mafieux s'assura de le caler confortablement contre l'écorce sans qu'il n'en souffre. Son partenaire avait l'air en bien pire état que lui. Même dans l'obscurité, il parvenait à distinguer la pâleur anormale de son visage et l'épais filet de sang séché le long de sa tempe.

\- Où est ton téléphone ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Dazai pour parvenir à réaliser pleinement la présence de Chûya et à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il se rappela leur accident, la sensation de vide, puis le trou noir. Mais son partenaire allait bien, en tout cas, bien mieux que lui, et c'était une excellente nouvelle qui le fit esquisser un imperceptible sourire de soulagement. Quant à son portable ...

\- Dans la poche ... de ma veste, parvint-il à répondre, le souffle court.

Il avait l'impression qu'un poids lourd lui écrasait la poitrine. Même s'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance, les dégâts causés par l'impact l'auraient empêché de tendre le bras pour atteindre sa poche.

Chûya s'empressa de fouiller dans ledit vêtement et sortit rapidement l'objet. Il s'acharna sur tous les boutons en priant à voix haute pour qu'il s'allume malgré le verre brisé de toute part et le fait qu'il ait pris l'eau. En vain. L'écran restait désespérément vide.

\- Fais chier ! s'exclama-t-il en balançant le téléphone à quelques mètres sous le coup de la colère.

Il n'en tirerait rien. Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément Dazai dans ce labyrinthe végétal, il avait fondé tous ses espoirs de survie sur le portable de son coéquipier. Le tout, bien vite balayé. Il avait sans doute été trop optimiste. C'est ce qu'il se dit en relevant la tête, apercevant à peine le haut de la falaise dont ils étaient tombés. Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'ils soient en vie tous les deux. Mais ils ne le resteraient pas longtemps s'ils ne trouvaient pas d'aide rapidement. La fatigue, le froid, la nature sauvage et leur sale état n'allait certainement pas manquer d'achever ce que leur chute avait commencé.

Dazai souffrait de voir Chûya dans cet état. Agenouillé dans cet environnement aux allures apocalyptique, aussi démuni et impuissant. Il savait combien le petit roux détestait n'avoir aucun pouvoir sur la situation, et c'était précisément le cas en ce moment. Il aurait rêvé pouvoir le rassurer et lui dire que tout se passerait bien pour eux. Mais ça n'aurait été qu'une moitié de vérité.

Il vit les poings de Chûya cesser de trembler contre ses cuisses et le mafieux expira profondément pour se décharger de toute sa frustration et de sa peur. Ce dernier glissa une main sur son visage et dégagea ses mèches rousses revenues devant ses yeux.

\- OK, déclara-t-il. Bon, je ... je vais marcher jusqu'à retomber sur le sentier et le traverser. Je finirai bien par trouver quelqu'un qui nous aidera.

Il fit fi de la douleur toujours persistente dans ses côtes et releva un genou, prêt à se remettre debout quand, dans un effort surhumain, Dazai lui agrippa le bras pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Sa prise autour de sa peau était si faible et son regard si implorant que Chûya en eut le cœur déchiré.

\- Non, commanda Dazai. C'est trop dangereux. Tu ne peux pas avancer à l'aveugle dans cette forêt, encore moins par ce temps et dans cet état.

Sa voix était basse, tiraillée par une douleur que Chûya ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Les doigts du brun tremblèrent autour de son bras et il s'agenouilla de nouveau près de lui, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il espérait que le noir singulier de la nuit suffirait à masquer sa propre peur. Il ne voulait pas que Dazai s'inquiète davantage que ce n'était déjà le cas.

Il cala une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de son partenaire et plongea son regard dans celui, épuisé du maquereau.

\- On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire, lui expliqua-t-il. Mes pouvoirs m'ont permis d'éviter les blessures graves, je suis le plus à même de nous deux à trouver de l'aide.

\- Si tu pars, j'ai la sensation que je ne te reverrai jamais.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, lui assura Chûya à tort. Je te promets de ne pas forcer si je me sens faiblir.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, rétorqua son coéquipier. J'ai la sensation que je ne te reverrai jamais de mon vivant.

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, Dazai fit de son mieux pour repousser sa veste sur le côté et dévoiler son abdomen transpercé d'une branche courte mais terriblement épaisse. Bien trop pour espérer qu'aucun organe n'ait été touché. Du sang maculait son gilet et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'hémorragie lui serait fatal s'ils essayaient de retirer le morceau de bois.

Chûya fut prise d'une forte nausée. Pas à la vue du rouge, ni en imaginant la sensation affreusement douloureuse que devait ressentir son partenaire, mais en comprenant que la situation était encore bien plus critique qu'il n'aurait pu l'envisager.

S'ils n'étaient pas secourus d'ici une heure, peut-être moins, Dazai allait mourir.

Mû par un instinct protecteur que Chûya ignorait posséder, le petit roux arracha à la hâte une partie de sa propre chemise, en ignorant la brûlure lancinante du tissu étiré contre ses doigts. Sans se soucier du regard interrogateur de Dazai sur lui, il pressa le morceau de vêtement contre la plaie pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler d'autant plus. C'était une tentative de sauvetage vaine et sans le moindre effet, mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était une vérité qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter, si tant est qu'elle lui ait même traversé l'esprit.

Dazai ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Arrête, lui intima-t-il. Ça ne sert à rien.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser crever ici, tu te plantes ! rétorqua Chûya.

Sa voix résonnait d'un mélange de frustration, de rage et de panique, accentuée par ses gestes maladroits et désordonnés. Il n'était pas celui qui allait mourir mais il avait peur. Terriblement peur.

Dazai reprit ses mains dans les siennes pour l'interrompre et s'attacha à les tenir fermement, malgré Chûya qui ne cessait de se débattre.

\- Je ne veux pas passer les dernières minutes qu'il me reste, à te regarder t'acharner sur quelque chose d'inespérée, ajouta-t-il plus fermement.

\- Lâche-moi ! Il faut que je te fasse un garrot et ensuite, nous ...

\- Il n'y a plus de « nous », Chûya ! Je vais mourir ici et sois sûr que cela me va très bien, si seulement tu l'acceptes aussi et que tu cesses de t'agiter.

Le roux continua de remuer encore quelques secondes, espérant se détacher de l'emprise de son partenaire, en vain. Il avait bien plus de forces que le brun, pourtant, il finit par abandonner cette lutte ridicule et s'effondra, complètement épuisé moralement et physiquement. De longues larmes vinrent se mêler aux gouttes de pluie qui dévalaient ses joues et il remercia silencieusement la météo pour au moins l'aider à garder son honneur.

Peine perdue. Pluie ou pas, Dazai savait qu'il pleurait, mais il connaissait toute la fierté de son partenaire et, s'il aurait pris plaisir à le taquiner sur ce point en temps normal, à cet instant, il ne dit rien.

Un silence apaisant de plusieurs minutes s'étendit entre eux. Toujours aucun signe d'aide extérieure. Ils étaient définitivement seuls au milieu de ses bois, où personne ne viendrait les chercher.

* * *

La noirceur de la nuit, le grondement lointain du tonnerre, l'odeur nauséabonde de la boue, la fraîcheur singulière des nuits de mars, tout était là pour rendre ce moment encore plus dramatique et désagréable. Pourtant, Dazai ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Il ne sentait presque plus le pincement du bois enfoncé dans son abdomen, douleur effacée par la main gauche de Chûya sur la plaie, tandis que l'autre lui caressait le visage.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion inutile et de protestations vaines, le mafieux s'était résolu à se calmer, sans pour autant accepter le destin tragique qui semblait attendre son partenaire. En attendant de trouver une solution, et alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, il avait déplacé Dazai pour installer sa tête sur ses genoux et lui rendre le temps qui passe aussi agréable que possible.

Tant qu'il parvenait à garder les yeux ouverts, Dazai appréciait malgré lui de le voir la mine de Chûya froncée sous la réflexion, bien qu'il sache que rien ne servait de réfléchir. Il aurait pourtant préféré le voir sourire, alors il osa essayer de détendre ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire crispée.

\- Ça ne te rappelle rien ? demanda-t-il.

Chûya sursauta presque de cette intervention, brusquement sorti de ses pensées.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De cette position, répondit Dazai. Tu avais presque la même sur mes genoux lors de l'attaque à la tour de Shibusawa. Alors que je te protégeais du brouillard.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire alors que je venais de te sortir du coma, toi qui avais décidé de jouer les princesses endormies.

Dazai laissa échapper un rire qui ne manqua pas de réveiller la douleur dans son abdomen. Peu importe. Rien n'aurait pu venir gâcher ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Pas même la menace imminente de la faucheuse.

Un sourire nostalgique persista sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Au final, malgré tout ce qu'on aura voulu faire croire à notre entourage, on se sera protégé mutuellement jusqu'à la fin, énonça Dazai.

\- Tu parles, lâcha son collègue, amer. Je n'ai même pas été foutu de te sauver.

\- Mais moi si.

Chûya sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour à ces mots lourds de sens et porteurs d'une révélation bien trop difficile à encaisser pour le jeune mafieux. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

À son image de détective farfelu aux actions souvent incompréhensible, Dazai garda son sourire triste sur le visage et fixa les feuillages au-dessus de lui, qui le protégeaient de la pluie, comme ils le pouvaient.

\- Tu préfères nier l'évidence ou tu n'as véritablement pas compris ?

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Que le fait que je t'ai lâché durant notre chute, n'avait rien d'un accident.

Le roux revit alors ces deux horribles secondes où, au milieu de l'enfer du vide, il avait senti les bras de Dazai autour de sa taille, se détacher de lui, les séparant l'un de l'autre à un moment où ils avaient plus que besoin d'être ensemble.

Il avait mis cela sur le compte du choc et du cuir de dont manteau mouillé par la pluie. Mais à cet instant, Dazai revoyait la majorité de ce que son petit coéquipier avait cru savoir de cette soirée.

\- Tu m'as volontairement lâché ... dit-t-il comme pour en prendre véritablement conscience.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- TU TE FICHES DE QUI EXACTEMENT ? explosa Chûya. TU T'ES DÉLIBÉRÉMENT LAISSÉ TOMBER QUAND NOUS AVIONS UNE CHANCE DE NOUS EN SORTIR !

\- Chûya ...

\- JE SAIS QUE J'AI RÉAGI UN PEU TARD, MAIS TU AURAIS PU ME FAIRE CONFIANCE ! TU AURAIS DÛ ME FAIRE CONFIANCE ! C'EST COMME ÇA QU'ON A TOUJOURS FONCTIONNÉ TOUS LES DEUX ! J'AURAIS REPRIS MES ESPRITS ET J'AURAIS UTILISÉ MON POUVOIR ! J'AURAIS EFFACÉ L'EFFET DE L'A GRAVITÉ SUR NOUS ! J'AURAIS ...

Et alors il comprit. Il s'interrompit brusquement, le cœur meurtri et de nouvelles larmes aux bords des yeux. Comment n'avait-il pu pas y penser ... ?

Utiliser son pouvoir ...

Effacer ...

C'était là tout ce qui faisait le don de Dazai. S'il l'avait lâché, c'était parce que, sans ça, « La déchéance d'un homme » aurait annihilé les capacités surnaturelles de Chûya. Même à travers ses vêtements, le simple contact du détective contre lui l'aurait empêché d'user de son don et ils auraient achevé leur chute comme n'importe quels humains lambdas, sans aucune chance de survie.

Dazai l'avait lâché pour lui offrir un maximum de chance de s'en sortir, au détriment de sa propre vie. Ce n'était pas une protection.

C'était un sacrifice.

Rapidement Dazai sentit les mains de Chûya autour de lui se remettre à trembler douloureusement et les perles salées qui dévalaient ses joues, s'écoulèrent sur son propre visage. Le voir pleurer le déchirait littéralement de l'intérieur, bien plus que ne le faisait au sens propre, le morceau de branche inséré dans son torse. Encore plus en sachant que c'était à cause de lui que le mafieux était malheureux. Mais c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'il était en vie et qu'il avait encore le luxe exutoire de pleurer.

Rien que pour ça, il se sentit plus léger.

Il mit ses dernières maigres forces physiques dans ses bras pour pouvoir porter sa main au visage humide et tiré par la douleur de son petit porte-chapeau. Ce geste était aussi bien là pour essuyer ses larmes que pour le rassurer. En vain.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te serais sacrifié pour moi ? osa demander Chûya à travers ses dents serrées.

\- Parce que je ne suis qu'un abruti de maquereau suicidaire ? répliqua Dazai.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision pour moi !

\- Ça n'avait rien d'un choix. J'ai su que je mourrais pour toi à l'instant même où nous avons vaincu Rimbaud ensemble. C'est un fait inévitable que j'ai accepté et dont je suis même fier aujourd'hui. Malgré tout ce que les autres peuvent penser de notre relation chaotique.

Il sentit Chûya presser davantage sa joue contre la paume de Dazai, détruit de constater que son coéquipier avait vécu les huit dernières années de sa vie en étant convaincu d'une telle fatalité.

\- Crois-en le suicidaire que j'ai toujours été, je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleure mort que celle qui aura permis de te sauver.

Non, Chûya ne pouvait pas l'entendre et encore moins s'y résoudre. Il avait encore bien trop besoin de lui : de son sourire charmeur insupportable, de ses tactiques infaillibles, de ses blagues salaces, de ses imitations foireuses et plus encore ... Il n'était pas prêt à le perdre. Pas alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience de toute la place qu'il avait dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

Mais horriblement ironique, c'est précisément à cet instant où Chûya réalisa tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Dazai, que la vie décida d'abandonner le détective, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un visage creusé, au regard vide.

Le mafieux sentit la main de son partenaire se détacher de sa joue pour retomber le long de son corps inerte.

\- Non ... Non, non, non, Dazai, ne déconne pas, réveille-toi !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, ce qui accentua davantage son malheur.

Le Double Noir venait de perdre l'un de ses membres, une réalité inacceptable pour Chûya qui continua d'appeler son ami d'une voix éraillée et douloureuse, et dont le désespoir n'atteindrait jamais personne au milieu de cette forêt.

\- Dazai, reviens ! Dazai ! Dazai !

* * *

 **Infirmerie des Détectives Armés. 09h11.**

\- Dazai !

Chûya se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et le cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine. Le visage sans vie de son coéquipier l'obsédait, au point où il eut du mal à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait, de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Des draps blanc immaculé, un parfum aseptisé, des néons à la lumière beaucoup trop vive. Il était dans une infirmerie. Elle ne ressemblait pas à celle de la Mafia et pour s'y être retrouvé déjà une ou deux fois, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de celle de l'Agence.

Alors ils avaient fini par le retrouver. Il ne se souvenait de rien après que Dazai ait complètement perdu connaissance dans ses bras. Chûya avait dû s'évanouir sous le choc ou la fatigue, ou peut-être la douleur toujours bien présente dans ses côtes bien qu'elle ne soit rien face à l'idée d'avoir perdu Dazai.

Il arracha les fils de ses perfusions sans se soucier du liquide qui s'écoulait désormais sur le sol et se leva, en ignorant le simple pantalon qu'il portait et le bandage qui recouvrait une partie de son torse. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il sache où ils avaient emmené Dazai. Il avait besoin de le voir, de l'aider. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

Ce sont les paroles désespérées qu'il se répéta en boucle en traversant les couloirs d'un pas tremblant jusqu'aux bureaux de l'Agence. Il en ouvrit la porte, déjà épuisé par ce peu d'effort, près à réclamer des réponses à ses questions.

Des interrogations qui moururent étouffées au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de Dazai, nonchalamment assis sur son bureau, les jambes croisées et le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Le détective entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et tourna vivement la tête, son rictus d'autant plus large en découvrant la présence de son partenaire dans l'encadrement.

\- Aah ma limace ! Content de te voir éveillé !

Vivant ... Dazai était vivant, en chair et en os devant lui, pourtant Chûya restait méfiant. Qui sait si les médicaments qu'on avait dus lui administrés ne lui causaient pas des hallucinations douteuses ? Même s'il avait terriblement envie d'y croire, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Ses jambes le portèrent instinctivement jusqu'à son partenaire dont il empoigna le col, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un acte pur et désespérément. Il fallait qu'il s'assure de sa présence, de sa réalité et son subconscient avait jugé cette technique comme étant la plus fiable. Intérieurement, c'était sûrement quelque chose dont il avait envie depuis des années déjà et que la crainte d'être séparé par la mort, avait renforcé.

Et passées les trois secondes de surprise, Dazai glissa ses bras autour du corps de son petit coéquipier et répondit à son baiser. Le cœur meurtri de Chûya se baigna d'une chaleur douce et réparatrice. Il était là, bien vivant et mieux encore, il le serrait dans ses bras avec une force qui avait tout pour le rassurer.

Peu importait ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, le regard intrigué des détectives sur eux, le fait que les jambes tremblantes de Chûya menaçaient de le lâcher, ils étaient dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

Pour reprendre son souffle, le mafieux se détacha à contre cœur, sans s'éloigner pour autant de son double qui souriait fièrement, front contre front.

\- Eh bien ma limace, tu devrais tomber dans les pommes plus souvent, le taquina-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

\- Fiche-toi de moi. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t'appelai encore et encore mais tu ne me répondais plus, expliqua Chûya d'une voix tremblante. Comment est-ce que tu peux t'afficher aussi pimpant alors que tu étais en bien pire état que moi ?

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Chûya se figea sous le regard étonnamment perplexe de Dazai. Il était sérieux ? Il ne se souvenait de rien ? Ou alors peut-être que ...

\- Tu ... La falaise, la chute à moto, la branche dans ton abdomen ... Tu ne te rappelles pas ... ?

En guise de réponse, son ancien collègue porta le dos de sa main à son front.

\- Yosano, je crois que tu n'as pas complètement résorbé le traumatisme de mon petit porte-chapeau. Il délire encore.

\- Je vais très bien, décréta Chûya en balayant la main de Dazai.

L'énervement du mafieux eut de quoi faire rire le détective qui le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

\- Ma limace, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois avoir vu ou vécu mais Kunikida et moi, nous t'avons retrouvé inconscient aux abords de la forêt de Segami Shimin No Mori, hier soir. Le parrain m'avait appelé alors que je revenais d'une affaire en centre-ville pour me prévenir que tu étais partie en mission trois heures plus tôt et que tu n'avais pas donné de nouvelles. Il savait parfaitement qu'en me donnant les grandes lignes de ce qu'il t'avait commandé, je serai le plus à même de te retrouver.

Il marqua une pause et sourit à l'attention de son petit partenaire.

\- Étant donné que je te connais par cœur.

Chûya se rappela alors des évènements de la veille sous un autre angle. Il s'était bel et bien lancé à la poursuite de Mesei Goto, un détenteur de pouvoirs à la tête d'un trafic d'armes et qui était sur la liste noire de la Mafia depuis près de 10 ans. Cet homme était déjà l'une des cibles du Double Noir alors que lui et Dazai le formaient encore. À l'époque, ils s'étaient même jurés de le retrouver ensemble. L'inconscient de Chûya avait dû se confondre dans cette promesse au point de réarranger la vérité, après qu'il soit tombé de la falaise. Seul.

Il aurait voulu que Dazai soit avec lui, et alors qu'il était dans le coma, c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à rêver avoir vécu tout cela avec son ancien coéquipier.

\- Je te manque donc à ce point ? ajouta Dazai.

Chûya se sentit rougir, humilié par sa propre conscience qui se jouait de son amour secret pour ce maquereau suicidaire et par ses instincts incontrôlables qui l'avaient poussé à l'embrasser devant tous ces collègues.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir les visages gênés d'Atsushi et de Tanizaki, ceux neutres de Yosano et de Ranpo, celui jugeur de Kunikida et celui émerveillé de Kenji. Et merde ...

\- Alors ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ... ? voulut-il s'assurer.

\- Je crois bien, répondit Dazai.

\- Oh bon sang ...

Il se détacha vivement des bras du détective, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le visage incroyablement rouge de honte.

\- Désolé, je ... Pardonne-moi d'avoir abusé de ton pouvoir, Yosano, et de votre temps, Kunikida. Je vous assure que vous n'aurez plus à vous retrouver dans une telle situation à cause de moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit la jeune médecin.

\- C'est notre devoir de venir en aide à la population, ajouta simplement Kunikida.

Chûya osa ensuite se tourner vers Dazai, qui le fixait l'air aussi fier par son baiser que confus par son soudain éloignement.

\- Quant à toi, je t'en conjure, oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer, le pria-t-il.

Et sans attendre la réponse de son ancien coéquipier, le mafieux repartit dans le couloir à vive allure, dans l'objectif de reprendre ses affaires et de rentrer à la Mafia le plus vite possible.

Dazai l'observa jouer les fugitifs, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, ma limace.


	44. Chapitre 27

**N°27**

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu et Chûya Nakahara. 20h28**

\- Kunikida est vraiment une méchante personne, se plaignit Dazai en laissant retomber sa tête contre le dos du canapé.

\- Le fait qu'il t'oblige à faire ton boulot ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais, fit remarquer Chûya en poursuivant sa préparation du dîner.

Le brun soupira bruyamment comme un enfant ayant peur que tout son mécontentement ne soit pas suffisamment visible sur son visage. Il ignorait pourquoi il s'entêtait à geindre toute sa paresse quand il savait pertinemment que son amant ne le soutiendrait pas. Pour autant, il n'était pas prêt à accepter joyeusement sa condition d'esclave moderne.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le faire, décréta-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Sérieusement, tu as quel âge ? Cinq ans ? Non, oublie. Question stupide.

\- Les rapports ne servent à rien. Et puis de toute façon, je ne sais pas les écrire.

\- Tu saurais si tu ne les reléguais pas à tous tes collègues depuis ton entrée à l'Agence.

\- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de les défendre ?

Chûya haussa les épaules et hocha la tête comme une évidence, ce qui poussa Dazai à porter la main à sa poitrine, faussement déçu de son comportement.

\- Ta trahison me déchire, ma limace, sanglota-t-il d'un air théâtral.

\- Tu apprendras que le fait qu'on couche ensemble ne m'oblige pas à te donner raison quand il est clair que tu as tort.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais dit hier soir.

\- Manque de chance pour toi, le maquereau, il se trouve que c'est aujourd'hui que tu dois rédiger ton rapport et si tu as besoin de motivation : dis-toi que tu n'auras l'occasion de me rejoindre dans la chambre qu'une fois que tu auras fini ton boulot.

Saloperie. Chûya avait eu de quoi s'instruire en matière de manipulation depuis qu'il était à la Mafia et encore plus depuis qu'il sortait avec Dazai. Mais aussi fourbe pouvait-il être, jamais le détective ne l'aurait cru capable d'employer ce type de chantage pour obtenir gain de cause. C'était d'un ridicule, d'une bassesse, d'un mesquin, et ...

\- Je m'y mets, déclara-t-il en ouvrant son ordinateur portable.

Quoi ? Il restait un homme amoureux après tout.

Dazai essaya d'ignorer le sourire discret mais pas moins victorieux de son partenaire de vie et prépara ses doigts à pianoter. Plus vite il aurait terminé l'écriture de ce rapport, plus vite il pourrait s'occuper de son homme. Et ça seulement, si l'appareil se décidait à s'allumer ... Ou pas.

Et merde.

\- Je crois que le destin est contre moi, déclara-t-il.

\- Fiche-toi du monde.

\- Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, je t'assure.

Pour témoigner de sa bonne foi, il tourna l'ordinateur vers Chûya et appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton de démarrage qui refusait de s'allumer, bien que la charge soit branchée. Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des siennes et le mafieux s'exaspéra de voir que l'objet avait fini par rendre l'âme avant que son compagnon n'ait pu s'en racheter un autre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le lui avait conseillé un millier de fois depuis qu'il vivait ensemble. Mais Dazai resterait toujours Dazai.

Chûya soupira.

\- Tu m'épuises ...

\- Dois-je y voir une quelconque invitation ?

\- Pas du tout ! Le boulot d'abord.

\- Mais je ne peux le faire à la main ! Ça va me prendre des heures et ma limace dormira déjà sans doute profondément lorsque j'arriverai au bout de ce foutu rapport.

\- Tu n'as cas prendre mon ordinateur. N'importe quoi, pourvu que tu cesses de te plaindre.

Fier d'avoir réussi à raccourcir sa peine, le brun se leva dans l'optique d'aller récupérer l'appareil de son amant, non sans l'avoir embrasser au passage, par-delà le comptoir de leur cuisine ouverte.

\- Merci, mon amour.

Il se hâta vers leur chambre en sautillant avant que Chûya n'ait pu relever sur ce surnom affectueux qu'il disait détester, mais qui gardait la fâcheuse tendance de le faire rougir. Une fois dans la pièce, il trouva l'ordinateur de son petit ami sur leur lit et l'ouvrit à la hâte. Le peu qu'il pourrait pianoter sur le chemin du retour vers le salon serait déjà une avancée.

L'écran se ralluma sur une page internet, la dernière consultée par son cher et tendre et Dazai s'interrompit au milieu du couloir, après que son cœur ait raté un battement.

C'était quoi ça ?

* * *

 **Agence des Détectives Armés. 10h05.**

\- Monsieur Dazai, vous allez bien ?

L'intéressé releva la tête de sa paperasse pour découvrir la mine adorablement inquiète d'Atsushi, penchée sur son bureau. Il avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas témoigner de son humeur étrange auprès de ses collègues, mais lorsque quelque chose le tracassait, il avait tout le mal du monde à faire comme si tout allait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda-t-il quand même en s'efforçant de sourire.

\- Vous avez rendu votre rapport à l'heure et vous n'avez pas chanté la moindre chanson depuis ce matin.

Effectivement. Venant de lui, c'était inquiétant. Il s'agissait même des principaux signaux de problème chez lui. Personne ne pouvait passer à côté. Mais Atsushi était probablement le seul à oser l'approcher sur le sujet (sans compter Kenji qui manquait cruellement de tact et de discrétion). Les autres préféraient ne pas s'en mêler, ce qui était tout à leur honneur aussi.

Il sourit à l'intention de son petit protégé.

\- Ce n'est rien, Atsushi. Juste la fatigue.

Le tigre-garou avait beau être jeune, il n'en restait pas moins intelligent et cette excuse ne le convainc pas le moins du monde.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? insista-t-il. Je ne veux pas vous forcer à me parler si vous n'en avez pas envie, mais je peux peut-être vous aider.

Sur le coup, Dazai eut envie de répondre par la négative. Mais il réfléchit alors quelques secondes et comprit qu'Atsushi pourrait effectivement, user de certains de ses contacts pour l'aider à mieux comprendre ce qui lui travaillait l'esprit depuis la veille.

\- À dire vrai, oui, finit-il par répondre. Il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi.

* * *

 **Orphelinat de Yokohama. 18h44.**

Atsushi sentit un léger frisson d'angoisse le parcourir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portail de son ancien orphelinat. Il ne savait toujours pas pour quelle raison son supérieur farfelu lui avait commandé de le conduire ici, après leur journée de travail, mais il savait que Dazai n'aurait jamais formulé une telle demande sans justification valable.

Il observa son collègue et mentor regarder le jardin (bien plus verdoyant que dans son souvenir) par-delà la grille et voulut poser la fameuse question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la matinée. Mais Dazai le devança.

\- Tu crois que tu peux nous faire entrer ?

De quoi perturber davantage le jeune tigre-garou, qui ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où irait ce délire soudain. Enfin bon, il n'avait pas à cœur de refuser quoi que ce soit à son ami lorsqu'il était dans cet état et puis, il aurait bien fallu qu'il ré-affronte cet endroit un jour où l'autre, pour se défaire de son passé pesant.

\- Sûrement, répondit Atsushi.

Il appuya alors sur l'interphone de l'entrée, attendant que quelqu'un décroche.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'adolescent reconnut sans mal la voix douce et féminine d'Isabella, l'assistante de l'ancien directeur et l'une des rares membres du personnel à avoir toujours été d'une gentillesse infinie avec lui.

\- Isabella ? C'est ... c'est Atsushi.

Un silence résonna dans micro et sur le coup, il sentit son cœur se tordre à l'idée qu'elle l'ait oublié. Avec tous les enfants qu'elle avait croisés, cela ne devrait pourtant pas être étonnant. Mais ...

\- Je t'ouvre, relança-t-elle.

À entendre l'enjouement dans sa voix, même parasité par le bon marché de l'interphone, Atsushi se sentit beaucoup plus léger et moins angoissé à l'idée de retraverser ce jardin et ces couloirs.

Le portail s'ouvrit alors mécaniquement deux secondes plus tard, contraste technologique bien grand face au grincement moyenâgeux que fit la porte en se scindant. Il ne fallait qu'une ou deux minutes pour aller au bout du sentier et rejoindre la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, alors le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs profita de ce dernier temps en tête à tête avec le suicidaire pour l'interroger.

\- Monsieur Dazai, pourquoi est-ce que vous teniez à venir ici ?

L'intéressé mit quelques secondes avant de décider s'il devait répondre ou non. À quoi bon ? Il n'aurait pas pu trouver d'excuse crédible en mentant, et s'il voulait se décharger du poid qui lui pesait depuis la veille, il fallait bien qu'il en parle à quelqu'un.

\- Je crois que Chûya veut un enfant.

Atsushi crut s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Voir Dazai et Chûya se mettre ensemble et aller jusqu'à l'emménagement avait déjà été une grande surprise (de les voir assumer leurs sentiments, pas de réaliser qu'ils s'aimaient, ça, tout le monde le savait déjà) mais de là à penser qu'un jour, ils envisageraient d'adopter ? Le tigre-garou devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas prévu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Je suis tombé sur les recherches de son ordinateur. Il s'est renseigné sur les différents formulaires administratifs, les procédures pénales et les examens médicaux à suivre pour aboutir à une adoption. Ainsi que sur cet orphelinat. Je crois que c'est plutôt clair, non ?

Effectivement. Difficile d'envisager la chose sous un autre angle. Mais passée la surprise et en constatant tous les efforts que semblait mettre Chûya dans ses recherches, Atsushi se sentit touché. L'idée qu'il veuille offrir l'amour d'une famille (atypique, certes, il s'agissait tout de même d'un capitaine de la Mafia têtu et énervé, et d'un détective chanteur et suicidaire) lui réchauffa le cœur. Lors de son enfance chaotique, il n'avait que trop vu et ressenti la douleur d'un enfant abandonné. Et même si cela demanderait du temps et une certaine adaptation, il était persuadé que Dazai et Chûya feraient de merveilleux parents. Enfin ...

\- Et vous ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Vous en voulez ? Des enfants ?

Dazai y avait réfléchi toute la nuit. À tort, c'était un point dont lui et Chûya n'avaient jamais véritablement parlé. Non pas parce qu'ils doutaient de leur couple, au vu de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, il était assez clair qu'ils passeraient leur vie ensemble, mais ... Leur histoire était compliquée et leur vie professionnelle, dangereuse. À contratio, avec leurs pouvoirs et leurs réseaux de contact, ils avaient les moyens de protéger un petit être. Mais tout cela ne relevait que d'une réflexion purement pratique. La véritable question était de savoir s'il était prêt à ouvrir son cœur à une petite créature autre que sa limace ? Pourrait-il devenir suffisamment responsable pour s'occuper d'un bébé sans défense ? Parviendrait-il à partager l'homme de sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et pourraient-ils tous les deux affronter les services sociaux et autres organismes ayant déjà de forts préjugés sur leur travail et leur relation ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il. J'imagine que ... c'est pour ça que j'ai eu envie de venir ici.

Sans que Dazai n'ait besoin d'expliciter, Atsushi comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Cela faisait lui-même trois ans qu'il sortait avec Akutagawa et le temps passant, il avait nécessairement envisagé l'avenir sous cet angle, lui aussi. Une adoption ... Le passif d'Atsushi à cet égard en faisant le plus à même de devenir le meilleur des parents. Mais parce qu'il savait qu'Akutagawa, dans son caractère et dans sa façon d'être, ne voudrait jamais d'enfants, il avait toujours gardé ce désir caché, enfoui. Il aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était et il s'en contenterait avec grand plaisir. À 21 ans, il avait encore le temps de se faire à l'idée.

À quelques marches de la porte d'entrée, Isabella vint leur ouvrir. Elle arborait ce sourire angélique qui avait toujours eu le don de le rassurer, alors même qu'il venait de se faire brûler au fer chaud ou frapper par les mains du directeur. Cette femme était la parfaite représentation d'un rayon de lumière dans un tunnel noir. Et lorsqu'Atsushi découvrit le badge « directrice » accroché à sa robe, il sentit cette lueur d'espoir à laquelle il s'était raccroché toute sa vie, se propager.

\- Vous ... Vous êtes ...

\- Étonnant, hein ? dit-elle en contemplant la broche dorée. C'est temporaire. Après la mort du directeur, j'ai été assignée à son poste le temps que ministère trouve un remplaçant, mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire valoir mes compétences et mon droit de diriger cet endroit.

Elle était parfaite pour ça et Atsushi serait le premier à vanter ses mérites s'il le fallait. Les enfants de cet orphelinat avaient besoin de quelqu'un comme elle pour les guider et les aider à évoluer.

\- Allez, viens là, commanda-t-elle.

Elle l'attira contre elle et le tigre-garou retrouva dans son parfum tout l'amour maternel dont il avait manqué. Il avait beau être désormais plus grand qu'elle, il ne se sentait pas moins minuscule dans ses bras.

Atsushi se détacha d'Isabella dans un sourire et se tourna vers Dazai, resté en retrait.

\- Je vous présente l'un de mes collègues et amis, Dazai Osamu.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, charmante dame, lança-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur sa main.

En couple et fou amoureux ou pas, Dazai restait Dazai. Charmeur et gentleman d'un autre temps avec les femmes, mêmes lorsqu'elles s'avéraient avoir dix ans de plus que lui. Mais Isabella ne s'en formalisa pas, elle en rit même. Elle devait avoir l'habitude des hommes venus faire croire à une soudaine envie de paternité juste pour pouvoir essayer de la séduire.

\- Tu es venu voir les enfants ? demanda-t-elle à Atsushi.

\- Euh ... En quelques sortes.

\- Alors dépêche-toi. Ils vont être fous de joie.

Dazai fut presque effrayé de voir tous ces humains miniatures se jeter joyeusement sur Atsushi comme s'il était la dernière des idoles pour enfants. Le tigre-garou tomba même à la renverse sous le poids combinés de tous ces petits lutins. De quoi pousser le suicidaire à rester en retrait.

Cet élan d'amour non contrôlé était aussi adorable qu'effrayant, de quoi encore plus l'embrouiller quant à son envie d'un jour être papa ou non. Les trois quarts des enfants âgés d'environ 5 à 12 ans avaient volontiers abandonner leurs activités manuelles pour aller retrouver les bras de celui qu'il avait sûrement considéré comme leur grand frère, avant son départ. Les plus jeunes, eux, restaient dans leur coin, sans doute parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu Atsushi.

Une petite fille notamment, attira l'attention de Dazai après qu'elle ait tiré sur le bas de son manteau.

\- Pourquoi t'es une momie ? demanda-t-elle en désignant ses bandages.

Elle faisait à peine un mètre et arborait une robe bien trop terne pour une petite fille, ainsi que des cheveux noirs coupés aux épaules et de grands yeux sombres curieux et expressifs.

\- Parce que j'aime Halloween, répondit-il.

Suspicieuse, la petite se contenta tout de même de cette réponse. Tant mieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation. Manque de chance pour lui, les enfants trouvaient toujours le moyen de relancer.

\- Je m'appelle Yumi, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Moi, c'est Dazai.

\- On dirait un nom de poisson.

\- Et toi d'un jus de légumes bio.

Dans un sens, ils avaient tous les deux raisons. Le maquereau était un poisson après tout. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser démonter par une gamine, sous prétexte qu'elle soit trop jeune pour répliquer. Au contraire, c'est à cet âge qu'ils étaient les plus diaboliques.

\- J'aime les légumes, répliqua-t-elle simplement.

« Tu parles d'un diabolisme ! » gloussa la conscience du détective.

Dazai se contenta de grommeler contre lui-même, toujours les bras croisés à observer Atsushi prendre des nouvelles de ses petits frères et sœurs. Il s'en sortait bien avec les enfants, tellement que cela pourrait sembler être une seconde nature.

\- Tu as une amoureuse ?

La petite voix de Yumi l'obligea à se reconcentrer sur elle et sur le coup il ne sut quoi répondre. Serait-ce briser l'innocence de cette enfant que de lui dire l'exacte vérité ? Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de rester évasif ? Pourtant, quelque chose dans le regard de cette petite fille lui donna l'impression que, malgré son jeune âge, elle était capable d'en entendre bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- C'est un petit peu compliqué, répondit-il.

\- Ça veut dire quoi « compiqué » ?

\- Disons que ... mon « amoureuse » comme tu dis ... eh bien ... c'est plutôt un amoureux.

Yumi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour accélérer le processus d'assimilation et sur le coup, Dazai eut peur de l'avoir embrouiller et complètement choquée. Bon sang ... Il était nul avec les enfants, il le savait.

\- Et en quoi il se déguise ton amoureux pour Halloween ?

Ou pas. La petite ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbée par ce que le suicidaire sans filtre venait de lui dire. C'était plutôt lui, le perplexe dans l'histoire.

\- Euh ... En citrouille.

C'était tout ce que l'image de son compagnon aux cheveux roux lui avait inspiré comme réponse. Si Chûya avait vent de cette histoire, il le tuerait.

\- C'est un légume ? demanda Yumi.

\- Sûrement. Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu n'es pas très intelligent.

\- Et toi, tu l'es un peu trop.

Sans savoir réellement ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans sa réplique, l'enfant se mit à rire de bon cœur, dévoilant une rangée parfaitement alignée de petites dents blanches qui ne tarderaient sans doute pas à tomber. Voir le visage de cette petite fille s'illuminer par ses simples mots, réchauffa doucement le cœur de Dazai.

\- T'es rigolo toi, lança Yumi.

Un sourire fendit le visage du suicidaire face à ce compliment décalé et peu attendu.

Puis, la petite brune délaissa le manteau de Dazai pour agripper brièvement son index et le serrer.

\- Mon futur papa, lui aussi il sera drôle.

Le cœur du détective se serra légèrement en se rappelant que cette boule d'énergie et de bonne humeur restait une orpheline. Il ignorait quelles étaient les raisons de son abandon, si tant est qu'il y en ait, mais à ses yeux rien n'aurait pu justifier que cette petite fille ne reçoive pas l'amour qu'elle méritait.

Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et lui répondit alors par un sourire.

\- J'en suis persuadé, moi aussi, déclara-t-il.

* * *

 **Appartement de Dazai Osamu et Chûya Nakahara. 19h57.**

Chûya entendit la porte de l'appartement claqué et comprit que son compagnon était rentré.

\- Pour une fois que je finis plus tôt, c'est toi qui arrives plus ta...

Il se fit interrompre par la bouche de Dazai qui vint capturer ses lèvres avec tendresse et amour. Chûya resta figé une demi-seconde sous la surprise, mais passa rapidement ses mains autour du cou de son amant, pour lui rendre son baiser.

Dazai mit finalement fin à leur échange, sans pour autant libérer sa petite limace de son étreinte.

\- Que me vaut un tel accueil ? demanda Chûya en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son partenaire.

\- C'est d'accord.

Légèrement perdu, le mafieux se recula juste assez pour pouvoir regarder Dazai dans les yeux.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- De l'adoption, répliqua le détective. Moi aussi, je crois bien que j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants avec toi. Peu importe, le temps qu'il faudra ou le nombre que tu veux ...

Chûya l'observa longuement, le sourire sur son visage légèrement crispé. Il déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Dazai et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu pourrais reprendre depuis le début, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

Ce fut au tour du maquereau d'avoir l'air perplexe.

\- Eh bien, tu sais ? Les recherches sur ton ordinateur. Je les ai vu hier soir lorsque j'ai dû finir mon rapport. Sur le coup, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu paniqué. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Mais je me suis dit qu'on était deux dans l'histoire et je te devais bien d'y réfléchir alors, j'ai fait un premier pas en demandant à Atsushi de m'emmener dans son ancien orphelinat. Tous ces humains miniatures avaient l'air de lilliputiens assoiffés de sang en se jetant sur Atsushi mais au final, je crois que c'était une manière d'exprimer leur affection. Et il y a eu cette petite fille, Yumi, elle est très intelligente et adorable et si innocente. Elle m'a vraiment touché et ...

Il parlait trop. Il s'en rendit compte en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Chûya et sa bouche entrouverte, comme s'il essayait lui-même d'en placer une.

\- Tout ça pour dire, que je veux avoir des enfants avec toi, acheva Dazai.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur son amant et l'embrassa langoureusement pour parfaire son petit discours romantique. Si Chûya se laissa faire avec plaisir, il dût rapidement interrompre le baiser pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair.

\- Whouah, euh ... Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu tiendrais ce genre de propos un jour et encore moins avec moi ... Je veux dire ... Nous, deux avoir des enfants ? Tu nous imagines vraiment en train de jouer les parents poules ?

\- Pas vraiment mais pour toi, je le ferai.

\- Dazai. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ... Ces recherches que j'ai faites. Ce n'était pas pour nous.

Le sol sembla s'écrouler sous les pieds du détective. Il avait forcément mal entendu.

\- Mais tu ...

\- C'était pour Akutagawa, précisa Chûya. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé mais il m'avait demandé de ne rien dire. Atsushi a émis l'envie de devenir parent il y a quelques semaines après avoir bu le verre de trop. Il a dû l'oublier le lendemain parce qu'il n'en a jamais reparlé. Mais ça a fait réfléchir Akutagawa et il sait à quel point les démarches sont longues et difficiles au Japon pour être reconnus parents d'un enfant adopté quand on est un couple de deux hommes. Sachant qu'ils partagent le même ordinateur chez eux, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de mettre Atsushi dans l'embarras, il m'a demandé si je pouvais faire quelques recherches à ce sujet. Avant d'être un collègue, c'est mon ami, alors j'ai simplement ... accepté ...

Voilà qui eut de quoi retourner l'esprit de Dazai. Jamais il n'aurait pu envisager que ses recherches étaient faîtes pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et alors que le brun s'était doucement fait à l'idée de devenir parent un jour, il apprenait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un énorme quiproquo.

\- J'aurais dû t'en parler, dit Chûya en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolé si ... Enfin si ...

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Je me suis fait des sortes de faux espoirs tout seul. Ou désespoirs, je n'en sais trop rien, alors ...

\- Eh. Le fait que je n'ai pas fait ces recherches pour nous, ne veut pas dire que je réfute l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec toi. C'est juste que ... Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi.

Fort de son mental d'acier et de son amour inébranlable pour cet homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il se remit à sourire en déposant son front contre le sien.

\- Je comprends, lui dit-il. Si tu veux, à l'occasion, je t'emmènerai aussi à l'orphelinat rencontrer Yumi. Elle s'est pas mal intéressée à mon « amoureuse ».

\- Oh, alors même une gamine arrive à te supporter au point de vouloir apprendre à te connaître.

\- Elle a dit que son futur papa serait aussi drôle que moi. Et ... Va savoir où tout cela nous mènera, mais ... Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit déçue.

Chûya ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je serai ravi de la rencontrer. Et en attendant de savoir si nous voulons et pouvons devenir parents un jour, on pourra toujours s'entraîner sur l'enfant d'Atsushi et Akutagawa, proposa-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Dazai ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant le fiasco que cela pourrait donner.


	45. Chapitre 28 (première partie)

**N°28**

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

 _Quatre ans plus tôt._

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 21h04.**

\- Je te sens tendue, ma limace, fit Dazai en observant son partenaire du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu crois ? Pourquoi ? J'aurais des raisons de l'être ?

Il s'agissait de questions rhétoriques. Chûya bouillonnait littéralement depuis leur retour de mission et cela s'était ressenti jusque dans la façon dont il avait enserré les poignets de sa moto le long de la route. Même arrivés aux quartiers de la Mafia, le petit roux ne décolérait pas, de quoi amuser son abruti de coéquipier, qui en profita grandement pour le taquiner.

\- Allez, calme-toi, l'intima ce dernier. On a réussi et on est en vie, comme d'habitude.

\- J'ai failli me faire massacrer par des complotistes russes très énervés, tout ça parce que Monsieur le Maquereau a préféré attendre que la bombe explose et menace de tous nous faire tuer, avant d'intervenir !

\- C'était mon heure de gloire ! répliqua Dazai. Et j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ce genre d'entrée, avec les flammes singulières des explosions en arrière-plan. C'est kistch mais terriblement efficace.

\- Pauvre taré. Personne ne t'a remarqué.

\- Toi, tu m'as regardé ma limace. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Du haut de ses 18 ans et de ses 3 années passées aux côtés de Dazai, Chûya se sentit encore rougir face à ce genre de répliques toutes faites et complètement bateau. Il masqua sa gêne derrière un râle de mécontentement et reprit, plus énervé :

\- Je me contre-fous que tu aies l'air classe durant nos missions ! Ne manque plus jamais de me faire tuer pour tes élans théâtraux ! C'est clair ?

\- Dommage. J'avais prévu de te secourir telle une demoiselle en détresse pour notre prochaine mission.

\- Essaye juste et je t'arrache le bras.

\- Mais comment pourrais-je te serrer contre moi après ?

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Dazai glissa son bras gauche autour des épaules de Chûya et attira son dos contre son torse, forme de taquinerie que le roux prétendait toujours détester. Ce qui était bien loin de la vérité. Dazai n'aurait eu qu'à descendre légèrement sa main pour parvenir à hauteur du cœur de son partenaire et constater tout l'emballement avec lequel il battait. À ce stade de leur relation, c'était l'une des réactions que Chûya ne parvenait plus à contrôler, au même titre que son rougissement.

À bien y réfléchir cela faisait déjà près de 2 ans qu'il ressentait des choses pour Dazai, et seulement quelques mois qu'il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Amnésique de ces 7 premières années de vie, Chûya ne se rappelait pas avoir connu d'affection, quelle que soit sa forme : familiale, amicale ou romantique. Mais il n'était pas naïf, ni ignorant au point de ne pas comprendre qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux du maquereau suicidaire et insupportable qui lui servait de coéquipier.

Chaque jour, il l'agaçait un peu plus, et étonnamment, il ne l'en aimait pas moins. Au contraire. Et c'était bien là le genre de théorème qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Dazai l'exaspérait au moins autant qu'il le faisait rêver. Mais plutôt mourir que de reconnaître ses sentiments. Il ne supporterait jamais de voir le dégoût ou la moquerie dans les yeux de Dazai, selon la façon dont il choisirait de réagir à sa déclaration, alors il préférait garder le secret, et se contentait de ces moments animés qui leur étaient propres et de petits plaisirs simples comme ...

\- Ça te dirait un sandwich au crabe près du port ? osa-t-il proposer. Je crois que parmi tes tentatives de suicide, la noyade dans la baie n'a pas encore été expérimentée.

\- Tu me connais bien ma limace. Mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

À la déception de son refus, s'ajouta le froid délaissé par le bras de Dazai autour des épaules de ses épaules, tandis que le brun s'éloignait joyeusement de lui pour se diriger vers le centre-ville.

\- Je vais boire un verre au Lupin avec Oda. Ça ne t'embête pas ?

Comme si Chûya pouvait répondre par la positive.

\- Non. Je dois passer voir Tachihara de toute façon. Savoir comment se passe son intégration aux Lézards Noirs.

Dazai hocha la tête.

\- Si Mori me cherche, dis-lui que je suis certainement ivre mort quelque part, commanda-t-il.

Il acheva sa demande d'un clin d'œil charmeur et délaissa Chûya devant les locaux de la Mafia. Seul. Et c'était bien là l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ne pourrait jamais avouer ses sentiments à son partenaire. Parce que, dans le cœur de Dazai, il était déjà devancé par quelqu'un, et de loin.

Oda Sakunosuke.

* * *

 **Bureau de Mori Ôgai. 21h33.**

\- Où est Dazai ? demanda le parrain en croisant ses doigts sur son bureau.

\- Sûrement ivre mort quelque part.

Bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore à le défendre ? Il aurait dû le balancer sans une once de remord et dire la vérité pure et simple de son absence, à savoir qu'il préférait boire avec son meilleur ami et dieu seul sait quoi de plus intime, plutôt que de faire le rapport oral de leur mission commune à leur patron.

Enfin, dans les tous les cas, il finirait sans doute bel et bien ivre mort dans un coin de la ville, alors ce n'était pas tant un mensonge que cela ... De toutes façons, Mori connaissait suffisamment bien ses deux protégés pour savoir quand ils mentaient.

Il se contenta alors de hocher la tête, faussement convaincu.

\- Tu sais Chûya, tu as le droit de réclamer à ce qu'il soit présent pour faire vos rapports. L'amour ne doit pas te faire tout accepter.

Le jeune adulte aurait pu s'étouffer avec sa propre langue, en entendant le parrain aborder ce genre de thématique avec lui. Lui qui pensait avoir réussi à se faire discret quant à ses sentiments pour Dazai.

Il s'apprêta à rétorquer mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge et passées cinq secondes sans réplique, ni argument, Chûya comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de se défendre. Il se contenta alors de soupirer et de se gratter nerveusement la nuque.

\- Je n'ai pas véritablement envie de parler amour avec vous, dit-il simplement.

\- Je suis plein de bons conseils, tu sais ?

\- Je doute que quiconque de sensé ait envie de recevoir des leçons de romantisme de la part de son patron.

\- Alors là, tu me vexes, répliqua le parrain. J'ai pourtant été le premier à remarquer votre potentiel.

\- En tant que partenaires de travail. Ne vous faîtes pas plus entremetteurs que vous ne l'êtes, Mori.

Le plus âgé s'avoua vaincu, parfaitement conscient que l'entêtement de Chûya empêcherait ce dernier de voir la vérité en face et d'accepter pleinement ses sentiments.

\- Le fait que seul un diamant puisse en polir un autre, c'est un fait universel. Pas une de mes répliques toutes faites pour jouer les poètes.

\- Sans doute. Mais tous les diamants n'ont pas la même valeur.

Et une chose était certaine, Odasaku en avait beaucoup plus que lui, aux yeux de Dazai.

Mori accusa cette réponse avec la peine singulière d'un père qui découvre son fils en plein chagrin d'amour. Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'il se sentirait si concerné par la vie personnelle de ses recrues, il aurait sûrement explosé de rire. Mais il avait une tendresse toute particulière pour le Double Noir et leur relation toute particulière avait de quoi le divertir plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Plutôt mourir que d'avouer à cette momie ambulante qu'il me plaît.

\- Je ne parle pas de Dazai. Mais de Oda.

Chûya fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai parler avec lui ?

\- Parce que tu le vois comme rival ? rétorqua Mori comme une évidence.

\- Il n'est pas question de rivalité. Ce serait le cas, si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une maigre chance de l'emporter face à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas parce tu crois que Dazai en pince pour lui que c'est forcément réciproque. Oda est avant tout son meilleur ami et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut te parler de ce que ressent cette « momie ambulante » comme tu dis, c'est bien lui.

Le petit mafieux réfléchit quelques secondes à la question. Au fond, peut-être que Mori avait raison. Mais quelle humiliation se serait de se pointer devant Oda, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlé avant, pour discuter de Dazai.

Il grimaça et frissonna rien qu'à cette idée.

\- L'amour ça craint ! déclara-t-il en tournant les talons pour sortir.

Perdu dans sa propre crise existentielle, il quitta la pièce sans même voir le parrain soupirer, et lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Et le mariage, encore plus, répliqua-t-il dans le vide.

* * *

 **Le Lupin. 23h45.**

Il avait fallu deux bonnes heures à Chûya, avant que celui-ci ne se décide à ravaler sa fierté, et à sortir des locaux de la Mafia pour rejoindre le Lupin. Il se doutait que Dazai s'y trouverait toujours puisqu'ils partageaient les mêmes quartiers et qu'il n'avait pas redonné signe de vie.

À moto, il ne mit que dix petites minutes à rejoindre le centre-ville et la ruelle sombre dans laquelle était dissimulé le bar chic et discret. C'était un lieu de rencontre clandestin et un soir de semaine, à près de minuit, il ne devait pas rester grand monde à l'intérieur, si ce n'est le barman et une grande perche suicidaire, accompagné d'un homme qui, malgré sa barbe mal taillée, gardait des allures de princes charmants.

Une fois au bout des marches, et comme il s'y attendait, il découvrit la salle pratiquement vide. Le serveur nettoyait les tables encore jonchées de bouteilles et de cendriers pleins, tandis qu'Odasaku terminait nonchalamment son verre de whiskey au bar, à côté d'un Dazai somnolant sur le comptoir.

Chûya soupira. Il se demandait souvent ce que ce maquereau pouvait bien avoir de si particulier pour l'avoir fait tomber amoureux. Il reporta son attention sur Oda, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, et étudia tout ce qui, dans sa tête, faisait de cet homme quelqu'un de mieux que lui. Il était grand, avec un style décontracté mais efficace, des cheveux d'une couleur atypique et attrayante, une peau diaphane sans défaut et des yeux d'un bleu bien plus beau que le sien. Non ... Il ne pouvait clairement pas rivaliser avec ça. Aussi, cette conversation que Mori lui avait conseillée d'avoir n'avait aucunement lieu d'être.

Le petit roux serra les poings, abattu par sa défaite avant même qu'une bataille n'ait l'occasion de commencer et tourna les talons, prêt à partir. Mais alors il sentit une poigne se refermer doucement sur son épaule.

\- Chûya ?

Bon sang. Même sa voix était classe.

Chûya s'efforça de sourire le plus sincèrement possible et se retourna pour faire face à Odasaku, à la recherche d'une excuse rapide pour justifier sa présence dans ce bar à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le plus grand en souriant. Tu cherchais Dazai ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

Il avait répondu bien trop rapidement pour être crédible, mais sur le coup il ne s'en soucia pas et s'enfonça même davantage :

\- J'avais juste soif.

Oda n'y cru pas une seule seconde et s'autorisa même un léger rire face à la gêne de Chûya. Il n'était pas aveugle, si Dazai était encore le seul à ne pas avoir compris que Chûya était amoureux de lui, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme capable de lire l'avenir.

Pour autant, il ne voulut pas se moquer et se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Je comprends, répondit-il simplement.

Pris au piège de cette conversation qu'Oda ne semblait pas vouloir quitter, Chûya s'efforça de renvoyer l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il fit un signe de tête par-dessus la tête du plus grand, vers le maquereau desséché à moitié allongé sur le comptoir, derrière eux.

\- Un véritable déchet, commenta-t-il d'un air hautain.

 _« Tu parles,_ se moqua sa conscience. _Même quand il est comme ça, tu baves. »_

La ferme.

Odasaku pivota légèrement pour constater le tableau assez original qu'offrait son meilleur ami et rit de la situation, d'autant plus lorsque les joues de Chûya étaient si rouges.

\- Il a bu pas mal de verres ce soir, expliqua-t-il.

\- Un chagrin d'amour à noyer ?

\- Pas tout à fait, non.

Évidemment. Oda et Dazai passaient tout leur temps ensemble, cela signifiait bien quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce que son abruti de partenaire se serait fait éconduire ? Odasaku s'était très certainement laissé charmer, lui aussi.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête.

Chûya releva vivement la tête, surpris par l'intervention de cet homme qui lui paraissait si supérieur en tout point.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Par rapport à Dazai. Tu te poses trop de questions.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Odasaku ne put retenir un nouveau rire. Ils étaient décidément aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre, alors que le reste du monde aurait pu tout de suite deviner qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son camarade pour s'assurer qu'il soit toujours profondément endormi sur le bar, avant de se reconcentrer sur Chûya.

\- En tant que meilleur ami de Dazai, je vais te confier mon point de vue. Je crois que tu lui plais.

Si le roux parvint à contenir le rire jaune coincé dans sa gorge, il ne réussit pas à masquer son manque total de confiance quant à ce qu'Oda pouvait lui dire.

\- Et moi, en tant que partenaire de cette grande tige farfelu, je crois que tu délire complètement, rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un mécanisme d'auto-défense.

\- Vous ne voyez vraiment rien, hein ? Ni toi, ni lui ?

\- Ce que je vois, Oda, c'est qu'à chaque fin de mission, lorsque j'essaye d'attirer un minimum son attention en dehors du contexte professionnel, il n'est disponible que pour toi.

Chûya n'avait pas l'intention en premier lieu de balancer ainsi tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais mue par une volonté qui lui échappait complètement, sa langue se mit à déblatérer ses peines les unes après les autres.

\- Il parle de toi comme de la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde, trouve toujours le temps de te voir même après une journée de travail acharné, et moi, au milieu de tout ça, je garde ce statut de collègue qui n'évolue pas et ça me rend dingue.

Oda encaissa chacun de ses ressentiments et l'écouta comme l'oreille attentive qu'il savait être pour ses amis proches comme pour ceux qui avaient simplement besoin de vider leur sac. Il se sentit touché par les mots de ce jeune homme de 18 ans, qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers les récits que Dazai lui en faisaient. Et il eut presque envie de le taquiner sur cette idée incongrue qu'il avait eu en le voyant comme un rival, mais se retint par respect pour cette jalousie que Chûya ne devrait même ressentir.

\- Peut-être que tu interprètes mal cet attachement qu'il a pour moi, proposa-t-il.

Cette phrase comportait de nombreux sous-entendus, mais un garçon jaloux comme l'était Chûya à cet instant, n'aurait jamais pu s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, rétorqua ce dernier.

\- Vous l'êtes tous les deux bien plus que vous ne le croyez.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

Odasaku soupira. Rien n'y ferait de toute façon. Ils étaient tous les deux terriblement bornés et toutes les belles paroles du monde ne réussiraient pas à les faire réagir. Ce n'était clairement pas son délire de se mêler des histoires des autres, même de ses amis, mais à ce stade où il était considéré comme un élément perturbateur de leur relation, Oda se devait de faire quelque chose.

\- Écoute, lança-t-il. Dès qu'il se réveillera, je vais proposer à Dazai de revenir ici prendre un verre demain soir, vers 21h. Il acceptera certainement. Je veux que tu t'arranges pour venir toi aussi, sans qu'il ne te remarque.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Ça, tu en le sauras qu'en venant.

* * *

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 13h46.**

\- Alors, tu comptes y aller ? demanda Tachihara.

Du haut de ses 15 ans qu'il avait eu la semaine passée, le jeune Lézard Noir se croyait un peu tout permis, officiellement gradé par Mori et Hirotsu auprès de la branche la plus criminelle de la Mafia.

Mais malgré ton côté un peu immature, il savait être à l'écoute des autres et été aussi impulsif que Chûya. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle ils s'entendaient bien.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il.

\- Tu abuses ! À ta place, j'irais !

\- Pourquoi faire ? Pour regarder l'abruti dont je suis amoureux flirter en direct avec Monsieur Parfait ? Non, merci.

\- Tu ne fais aucun effort. Tu veux sortir avec lui, oui ou non ?

Le terme « sortir » n'avait même jamais effleurer l'esprit de Chûya. Il lui était tellement inimaginable que ses sentiments soient réciproques, qu'il n'avait jamais oser rêver d'un avenir romantique avec Dazai. L'idée lui paraissait aussi agréable qu'incongrue.

Il grimaça.

\- Tu peux éviter de dire ça comme ça ? commanda-t-il à Tachihara.

\- Bon sang, j'ai employé le terme le plus courant qui soit. Et ce n'est là que le concept de base. Je ne te parle pas encore de tout ce que les couples sont censés pratiquer pour entretenir la flamme, tu risquerais d'être choqué.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide non plus !

\- Non, mais tu manques cruellement d'imagination, rétorqua le plus jeune dans un clin d'œil. Est-ce que tu as déjà ne serait-ce qu'embrasser quelqu'un ?

Bordel, il n'était pas prêt à avoir ce genre de conversation et encore moins avec quelqu'un d'aussi détaché et fouineur que Tachihara. Mais quitte à parler, mieux valait le faire avec le substitut d'un ami fidèle et agaçant, que d'un père lourd et protecteur comme pouvait paraître Mori lorsque l'envie lui prenait.

Il soupira bruyamment.

\- Yuan, une fille membre des Brebis, répondit-il. C'était i ans, quelques mois avant que je n'intègre la Mafia. On avait 14 ans, c'était maladroit, sorti de nulle part et totalement expérimental. Je n'étais même pas amoureux d'elle.

\- Je vois. Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup. Dazai est réputé pour avoir un sacré palmarès, alors je te laisse imaginer tout ton retard.

\- Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce qu'on me rappelle qu'un maquereau suicidaire a davantage d'expérience que moi.

Tachihara soupira à son tour en constatant tout le travail qu'ils avaient devant eux. Dans la tête d'un adolescent confiant et dragueur invétéré comme il l'était, même à son âge, le nombre de conquête était importante pour prétendre avoir une chance de séduire l'être aimé. Il était encore trop jeune pour réaliser que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Et qu'expérience ou non, si Dazai partageait les sentiments de Chûya, il se ficherait bien de savoir combien de personnes il aurait embrassé avant lui.

Le jeune Lézard Noir engloutit un peu sa boisson aromatisée à la menthe et se posta devant Chûya, les bras écartés comme une invitation.

\- Vas-y, je suis prêt, déclara-t-il.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, exactement ? demanda Chûya, septique.

\- Je t'offre ma personne.

Chûya émit un haut-le-coeur exagéré.

\- Sans façon.

\- Tu préfères t'entraîner avec Akutagawa peut-être ? Tu sais qu'avec Dazai comme mentor, il irait tout lui rapporter dans la seconde et, sorti de sa bouche, ça serait considéré comme une agression.

\- Bordel, ne me parle pas d'Akutagawa pour ce genre de truc.

Tachihara laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, défaitiste.

\- Oh allez ! Il te faut gagner en compétences ! Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir Dazai lors de votre premier baiser ?

\- Il ne sera jamais question de ce genre de choses entre Dazai et moi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Ce que tu peux être têtu parfois !

Et alors, sans crier gare, Tachihara passa le bras par-dessus la table en bois des docks sur laquelle ils prenaient leur repas et empoigna le col de Chûya pour l'encourager à se pencher. Avant même que le membre du Double Noir n'ait le temps de réagir, son collègue plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Cela ne dura que deux brèves secondes, avant que Chûya ne se recule en grimaçant tout son dégoût, avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

\- C'est moi qui pourrais parler d'agression, espèce de cinglé, lui fit-il remarquer.

Mais poussé par la réflexion après ce premier contact, Tachihara n'entendit même pas son ami se plaindre et étudia les effets de ce baiser forcé.

\- C'était moyen, quoi qu'acceptable, déclara-t-il. Même il va falloir faire mieux si tu comptes séduire quelqu'un comme Dazai.

\- Va te faire voir !

* * *

 **Le Lupin. 21h09.**

Après toute une journée censée être de repos, à essayer d'échapper aux leçons de romantisme soudainement imposées par ce crétin de Tachihara, Chûya avait fini par se laisser tenter et c'était rendu au Lupin, à l'heure prévue par Odasaku. Quitte à s'être fait embrasser de force, mieux valait rentabiliser la chose en se donnant une chance, même minime, de séduire Dazai.

Il ignorait qu'elle était le plan d'Oda en le faisant venir ici en cachette, mais il ne perdait rien à se glisser dans le bar, si ce n'est une vingtaine de dollars à noyer dans l'alcool.

Il arriva quelques minutes en retard pour s'assurer que Dazai serait déjà là et repéra tout de suite les deux amis au fond de la pièce. Il s'installa quelques tables plus loin, assez pour pouvoir les observer et entendre sans être repéré, dans le dos de Dazai et face à Odasaku. Il se commanda une bouteille de Pétrus. Il allait en avoir besoin s'il devait passer sa soirée à regarder l'homme qu'il aimait draguer un autre.

Oda le remarqua sans peine mais n'arbora aucune réaction qui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de son meilleur ami, lancé dans une conversation profonde sur l'importance d'essayer les explosifs comme méthode de suicide. Odasaku se racla la gorge et prit un air étonnamment charmeur :

\- Parler de la mort à un premier rendez-vous, c'est assez inhabituel, non ? déclara-t-il.

Chûya se redressa en même temps que Dazai. Il avait bien entendu ? Il avait dit « rendez-vous » ? À quoi jouait ce type ? Il n'était pas réputé machiavélique, c'était même quelqu'un de bien, de trop bien, pour la Mafia, alors il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à demander à Chûya de venir juste pour le narguer et profiter de ses privilèges de meilleur ami juste sous son nez ? Si ?

Odasaku vit sans mal toute la perplexité dans le regard du petit roux et le rassura d'un léger signe de tête. Le genre qui semblait vouloir dire « Fais-moi confiance. » Et ne voulant pas paraître encore plus jaloux et peu confiant qu'il ne l'était déjà, Chûya ravala son angoisse et se cala davantage au creux de sa chaise. Il attendit, le cœur battant, que Dazai réagisse.

\- Un rendez-vous ? répéta son partenaire du Double Noir. Serait-ce un rencard ?

\- Ça te gênerait ? Ton cœur est-il déjà pris ?

Chûya comprit alors. Oda était persuadé que Dazai ressentait quelque chose pour son partenaire, et il tentait de le lui faire avouer en la présence de Chûya pour que ce dernier le comprenne enfin. Il flirtait avec lui pour que Dazai le repousse et reconnaisse enfin haut et fort son amour pour le petit roux et pour personne d'autre.

Mais alors, le suicidaire se redressa légèrement, et à l'image de Tachihara un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, se pencha en travers de la table, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais à faire le premier pas, dit Dazai.

Et la seconde suivante, au plus grand malheur de Chûya et au plus grand étonnement de Oda, Dazai déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami.

 **À suivre ...**


	46. Chapitre 28 (deuxième partie)

**N°28**

 **DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

 _Quatre ans plus tôt._

 **Le Lupin. 21h22.**

Chûya quitta le bar en trombe, son cœur brisé au bord des lèvres et ses maigres espoirs, piétinés. Bon sang ... Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot pour se laisser berner par ses illusions ? Il savait dès le début qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids face à Odasaku. Pourtant, il avait choisi, naïf, de croire aux paroles de ce dernier et de croire qu'il avait peut-être une chance ... Même faible.

Mais à cet instant, même l'air frais de la nuit, d'ordinaire si relaxant, ne suffit pas à apaiser sa douleur, ni à effacer ce à quoi il venait d'assister. L'image de Dazai empoignant la nuque de son meilleur ami pour l'embrasser lui revenait en tête, en boucle, jusqu'à lui donner des nausées.

\- Chûya, attends !

Le temps d'une folle seconde, il se plut à imaginer que c'était la voix de Dazai qui l'interpellait, qui lui commandait de ne plus bouger. Il aurait voulu l'entendre s'excuser, lui dire qu'en réalité c'était lui qu'il aimait, mais c'était sans doute trop demandé. Car c'était Oda qui lui courrait après pour le rattraper.

\- Fous-moi la paix, réclama Chûya sans même se retourner.

\- Non, s'il te plaît.

La main d'Odasaku se referma sur son bras et le petit roux dût se faire violence pour ne pas s'en dégager violemment. Il ne voulait pas paraître plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà, ni laisser ses émotions le submerger au point de réagir sous le coup de la douleur. Il n'en ressortait jamais rien de bon.

Il prit le temps d'inspirer pour se calmer un minimum et se retourna pour faire face à cet homme qui lui inspirait tant de sentiments contradictoires : admiration, jalousie, haine, respect, ... C'était un sacré bordel qui s'était formé dans son cœur comme dans sa tête. Et l'expression désolée sur le visage d'Oda, ne l'aida en rien à y remettre de l'ordre.

\- Écoute, commença ce dernier, je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te jure que je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de réagir comme ça, j'étais persuadé que ...

\- Eh bien visiblement tu t'es trompé. Et crois-moi, j'aurais préféré avoir tort, moi aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, je t'assure. Ça ne concorde pas du tout avec tout ce dont il me parle depuis des semaines.

\- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence dans ce cas : il nous a berné tous les deux.

Chûya dégagea doucement son bras de la prise d'Oda et renfonça son chapeau sur son crâne pour masquer un maximum son visage tiré par la déception.

\- Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur à tous les deux, déclara-t-il amer.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec lui, répliqua Oda.

\- Grand bien te fasse. Ça ne me concerne pas de toute façon.

Et sur ces mots, Chûya s'éloigna à grande vitesse, l'émotion de ces dernières minutes devenant de plus en plus difficile à contenir.

Odasaku, lui, resta ainsi, sur le trottoir, l'esprit complètement embué et dépassé par les évènements. Il ignorait ce qui avait bien pu amener Dazai à l'embrasser comme si de rien n'était, mais une chose était certaine, il ne comptait pas en rester là.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle principale du Lupin, la foule s'était encore épaissie et il eut du mal à rejoindre sa table, d'où Dazai n'avait pas bougé. Le jeune adulte suicidaire ne semblait nullement perturbé par la situation et se plaisait à faire passer le temps, en jouant avec le glaçon présent dans son verre presque vide.

Oda se rassit, déterminé, et soupira toute sa colère. Il était très rare qu'il se mette dans des états pareils, mais il connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur, et rien n'aurait pu justifier un tel comportement de sa part, qu'il soit capitaine de la Mafia ou pas.

Une fois qu'il fut réinstallé, Dazai releva son visage vers lui et arbora un sourire atrocement faux sur son visage. S'il était doué pour jouer la comédie d'ordinaire, ce n'était absolument plus le cas dès que cela l'atteignait personnellement.

\- Enfin, Oda ! fit-il faussement soulagé. J'ai bien cru que mon baiser t'avait fait peur au point de me laisser en plan.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu joues, bordel ?

\- Oh, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour notre première dispute de couple.

\- Il n'a jamais été question de couple ! répliqua Odasaku en plaquant violemment sa main sur la table. Et tu comptes véritablement faire l'innocent avec moi ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne m'as pas vu courir après Chûya, il y a cinq minutes ?

Ce fut presque indécelable mais Oda ne manqua de remarquer le changement de lueur dans les yeux de son ami. Il avait beau vouloir paraître espiègle et insensible, son regard légèrement fuyant et la façon dont ses épaules se contractèrent, en dire bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Ma limace était ici ? relance-t-il innocemment. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de te ficher de moi ? C'est insultant.

\- Qu'attends-tu que je te dise, Oda ?

\- Merde, Dazai ! Cela fait des mois que tu me parles pratiquement tous les soirs de ce que tu ressens pour Chûya ! De tes sentiments naissants, de ton envie de le protéger, de tes rêves d'évasion, ... Je t'ai vu évoluer d'un simple « je crois qu'il me plaît » à « je suis dingue de lui. » Alors, bon sang, dis-moi ce qui a coincé.

L'intéressé resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, à la recherche d'une justification plausible qui, au fond, n'existait pas. Qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre de crédible à tout cela ? Et à Odasaku en plus ? Même le mensonge le mieux travaillé du monde ne serait jamais passé aux oreilles de son meilleur ami.

Dazai avait effectivement passé ces derniers mois à constater l'évolution de ce qu'il ressentait pour Chûya, jusqu'à parvenir à quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant, malgré ses quelques expériences en matière d'amour. Il ne vivait plus que pour ces missions qu'ils partageaient à deux, ces quelques disputes sans fondement qui alimentaient leur dynamique improbable et ces moments de complicité, assez rares, certes, mais qui valait tout l'or du monde aux yeux de ce capitaine de la Mafia, réputé aussi farfelu que meurtrier.

Il soupira, épuisé d'avance d'avoir à reconnaître ses torts.

\- Ça ne fonctionnera jamais entre nous, déclara-t-il.

\- Ravi de voir qu'on s'entend sur ce point, répliqua Oda, soulagé.

\- Non, je voulais dire entre Chûya et moi.

Le plus grand aurait volontiers jeté son propre verre à la figure de son ami, s'il n'était pas déjà vide. Il lui avait fallu une petite quantité bien dosée de whiskey, avant de se lancer dans son faux jeu de charme sur Dazai. Pourtant, il aurait bien voulu lui balancer quelque chose qui lui aurait éclaircit les idées.

\- Tous les deux, vous me rendez complètement fou, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

\- L'amour, ça craint.

\- Non, l'amour ça peut s'avérer très simples, pour peu qu'on veuille bien cesser de jouer les têtes de mules et avouer ses sentiments à l'autre.

\- Pour me prendre le râteau de ma vie ? explicita Dazai. Non, merci.

\- Mais merde, même si c'était le cas, tu ne t'es jamais soucié de ce genre de choses ! Tu es Dazai Osamu, tu as toujours su te relever d'une tentative de séduction ratée.

\- Mais là, c'est différent. Parce que ... Parce que ...

Il s'interrompit. Il ignorait comment décrire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qui lui oppressait la poitrine depuis ce jour où le Double Noir avait vaincu Rimbaud.

\- Parce que c'est lui ? proposa Oda.

Oui. Tout simplement. Son meilleur ami avait toujours eu le don de trouver les mots, quand lui n'y parvenait pas. Alors Dazai se contenta de hocher la tête.

Face à la détresse évidente de son cadet, Odasaku s'apaisa un peu et se renfonça dans sa chaise, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter, ni pour me mêler d'affaires qui ne me regardent pas, expliqua-t-il. Si je fais ça, c'est simplement parce que je sais que vous perdez un temps fou, tous les deux. Il y a bien longtemps que vous devriez être ensemble, mais vous êtes tellement têtus, qu'aucun ne veut reconnaître la possibilité que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

Il passa une main sur sa barbe de trois jours et hésita une seconde avant de lui avouer toute la vérité.

\- Si j'ai fait semblant de vouloir te séduire ce soir, c'était parce que je pensais que tu me repousserais, reprit-il. J'avais demandé à Chûya de venir pour qu'il puisse t'entendre me recaler, et parler de ton amour pour lui. Mais comme l'abruti que tu sais être parfois, tu as joué les réceptifs. Pourquoi ? Je sais parfaitement que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ni toi, ni lui, n'êtes très discrets. Et je le connais beaucoup trop bien pour ne pas remarquer sa présence dans une pièce.

\- Donc ... tu savais qu'il était là ?

\- Bien sûr que je le savais.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'embrasser ? C'était une manière de jouer pour toi ? Tu voulais le faire souffrir ou quoi ?

\- Oh, crois-moi, je doute qu'il ait souffert de me voir avec toi, rétorqua Dazai en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Odasaku fronça les sourcils, plus très sûr de comprendre où son meilleur ami voulait en venir.

\- Comment ça ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Chûya sort déjà avec quelqu'un.

* * *

 **Locaux de la Mafia Portuaire. 12h05.**

\- Mais non ?!

Chûya leva les yeux au ciel face aux yeux écarquillés de Tachihara, contraste direct avec sa bouche pleine de son sandwich et plissée en rictus.

\- Vas-y, lança le plus vieux. Je sens que tu meurs d'envie d'exploser de rire.

Et le Lézard Noir ne se fit pas prier. L'histoire que son ami venait de lui conter était tellement improbable que malgré le dégoût évident qu'en ressentait Chûya, il ne put que s'en amuser. Si bien qu'il manqua de s'étouffer plusieurs fois.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il entre deux rires. Mais c'est vraiment dingue. Dazai et Oda ? Sérieusement ?

\- Puisque je te le dis. Je les ai vus comme je te vois en ce moment. Cet abruti de maquereau l'a embrassé comme si le reste du monde n'avait aucune importance.

Constatant toute la douleur contenue dans les yeux de son collègue, Tachihara s'efforça de reprendre son calme et termina le morceau de sandwich qui lui restait pour ne plus risquer de s'étrangler avec.

\- Écoute, c'est complètement absurde, déclara-t-il en souriant. Je suis peut-être plus jeune que vous, mais je comprends tout autant de choses et j'ai bien vu que Dazai n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Le fait qu'il réponde aux fausses avances d'Oda n'a pas le moindre sens.

\- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Il y a forcément une explication logique.

\- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?

Malheureusement, Tachihara eut beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, aucune réponse censée ne lui vint à l'esprit. Et puis, aux vues de l'état d'entêtement dans lequel se trouvait Chûya, il était évident que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Comme toujours ...

\- Bon, je reconnais que là, tout de suite, il n'y a rien qui me vient, avoua-t-il.

\- Parce qu'il n'y en a pas. J'ai toujours su qu'Oda était celui qu'il fallait à Dazai et j'ai eu raison. Malgré tout ce que vous avez pu m'en dire, les uns, les autres.

\- Tu as essayé d'en parler avec lui ?

\- Parler de quoi ? Du fait qu'il soit amoureux d'un autre ? Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie, vois-tu ...

\- Mais cela permettrait au moins de mettre les choses au clair, propos Tachihara.

\- Tout est très clair. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Le plus jeune savait parfaitement qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, même s'il aurait bien aimé pour que son ami comprenne une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était sûrement dans le faux. Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête, dans un sourire pincé.

\- Et pour les missions ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Quoi « les missions » ?

\- Eh bien, toute cette histoire, ça ne risque pas d'altérer le Double Noir ?

Chûya prit le temps d'y réfléchir quelques secondes, et soupira, défaitiste, avant de répondre :

\- J'ai toujours travaillé avec lui dans l'idée que mes sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques. Maintenant, j'en ai juste la certitude. Ça ne changera rien à nos méthodes de travail.

\- Tant mieux, résonna la voix de Mori derrière lui.

Tachihara releva vivement la tête vers leur patron respectif, tandis que Chûya se retournait.

\- Parce que j'ai une mission pour le Double Noir.

* * *

 **Immeuble abandonné de Yokohama. 22h48.**

\- Je n'en reviens pas ... C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague ? marmonna Chûya.

Il examina la « planque » que Mori leur avait prévu et qui se situait dans un quartier réputé désert, si l'on omettait les quelques malfrats qui venaient y faire leur trafic. Le parrain leur avait commandé, à lui et à Dazai, de se rendre précisément dans l'un des bâtiments vides de ce quartier pour y surveiller les agissements d'un revendeur de drogues qui, soi-disant, poserait quelques soucis aux marchandages de la Mafia.

L'endroit ressemblait à un appartement délabré et non meublé, mais avait l'avantage de donner une vue imprenable sur les angles stratégiques de la rue, là où se tramait la majorité des échanges.

« Une vue » ... Comme s'ils n'avaient pas mieux à faire que de jouer les observateurs. Ils étaient le Double Noir, enfin ! Ils avaient démantelé des réseaux, piller des organisations luxueuses, pénétrer des zones réputées imprenables, tuer des criminels recherchés à l'international, ... Jamais leur patron n'aurait dû les affilier à quelques chose d'aussi ... simple.

\- Je vais tuer, Mori, déclara Chûya à la perspective désastreuse de cette soirée.

\- Je te le déconseille, ma limace. Ça voudrait dire que tu deviendrais parrain à ton tour et je doute que quiconque s'accorde à être sous les ordres d'un plus petit qu'eux.

\- Va te faire voir.

Le roux n'y avait même pas mis le ton colérique qui rendait ses insultes si singulières : mêlées de rage et de frustration. Il n'avait absolument pas le cœur à se disputer avec Dazai. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se caler contre un mur, les yeux perdus à travers la fenêtre et attendre que leur homme daigne se montrer.

Il laissa tomber leur sac rempli d'armes et d'objets en tout genre dédiés tout particulièrement à l'observation, et s'agenouilla pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Il sentit sans mal la chaleur significative du corps de Dazai derrière lui. L'abruti alla jusqu'à laisser retomber paresseusement sa tête sur son dos.

\- Je te sens tendu mon petit porte-chapeau.

\- Dégage de là, commanda Chûya en donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi ?

\- Fous-moi la paix. Je doute qu'Oda apprécie de te voir câliner un autre homme.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'en parler. Depuis la veille, il essayait même de ne plus y penser, mais c'était clairement plus fort que lui. Chûya avait besoin d'extérioriser sa douleur sur le principal responsable. Cela signait peut-être la fin du Double Noir et de leur « amitié » par la même occasion, mais dans tous les cas, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait assuré à Tachihara, il ne se sentait pas capable de faire comme si de ne rien n'était.

Il s'en rendait d'autant plus compte à cet instant, alors qu'il était seul avec Dazai dans ce qui devait être l'endroit le moins romantique du monde, tout en gardant l'irrépressible envie de l'embrasser.

Le petit roux sentit son partenaire se figer, signe que sa remarque avait fait mouche. Il s'attendit à ce que Dazai rit de sa jalousie mal placée, ou l'envoie balader en lui rappelant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais à la place, il se redressa lentement en soupirant et fit dévier la conversation.

\- Je suis au courant, tu sais.

Ce fut au tour de Chûya de se paralyser. Son cœur s'emballa et il préféra demeurer dans le déni, en se tournant vers lui, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Que tu es amoureux.

Bon, voilà qui était fait. Chûya se sentit néanmoins un peu vexé de savoir qu'Oda avait tout répété au maquereau. Il se serait attendu à un peu plus discrétion de la part du devin, mais Dazai restait son meilleur ami. Pas étonnant qu'il le privilégie.

\- Je vois, répliqua-t-il simplement.

\- J'aurais bien aimé que tu m'en parles, avoua le brun.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Ça n'aurait rien changé, je me trompe ?

\- On est partenaires ! Je croyais qu'on ne se cachait rien !

\- Partenaires de travail, Dazai ! Rien de plus !

Le plus grand se sentit terriblement blessé de cette réflexion. Après toutes ces années passées côte à côte, il se serait attendu à davantage de considération. Visiblement, il avait eu tort. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il souffrait, il préféra le masquer et s'efforça de rester neutre et impénétrable.

Mais Chûya remarqua sans mal la contrariété de son coéquipier, et décida de pousser la conversation un peu plus loin. Quitte à se faire encore plus mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait quand tu l'as su ? demanda-t-il.

\- Honnêtement ? Ça m'a dégoûté.

« Dégoûté » ... Dazai n'aurait pas pu utiliser de mot plus blessant que celui-ci pour décrire sa réaction, après avoir appris que Chûya était amoureux de lui. S'il s'était toujours attendu à être repoussé, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait à ce point. Sans aucune prise de gants, ni mise en forme, c'était tout ce qu'il avait de plus limpide. L'idée que Chûya l'aime au sens romantique du terme le révulsait.

Le plus petit s'obligea à ravaler le nœud qui lui obstruait la gorge.

\- Wouah ... Ça a le mérite d'être clair ...

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? relança Dazai. À ce que je saute au plafond ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais de là à paraître aussi ... écœuré ?

\- Désolé de te décevoir. Je ne contrôle pas ce que je ressens.

\- Je constate.

Dans une telle ambiance, la nuit risquait d'être terriblement longue. Chûya n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter de rester une seconde de plus dans cette pièce qui, bien que vide en majorité, lui paraissait terriblement étouffante.

\- Je préférerais pouvoir m'en réjouir, je t'assure, mais je n'y arrive, relança Dazai.

\- Stop. C'est bon.

Le roux referma douloureusement ses mains sur le cuir de son pantalon et baissa la tête pour être sûr que son partenaire ne voit pas ses yeux voilés d'eau. Il se releva vivement, le souffle court. Il suffoquait.

\- Il faut que je sorte, déclara-t-il en passant aux côtés de Dazai.

Mais bien évidemment, le brun ne se contenta pas de cette fin de conversation, bien trop abrupte pour lui et lui empoigna le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Si tu assumes un minimum, tu ne peux pas fuir comme ça, lui dit-il.

\- Assumer ? Mais assumer quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai choisi de ressentir ça ? Que j'ai voulu souffrir comme ça ?

\- Souffrir ? s'étonna Dazai. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ce n'est pas toi qui vis avec le poids d'un amour non réciproque sur le cœur.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est toi qui files le parfait amour, je te rappelle.

\- Et Tachihara, alors ?

\- Et Oda ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, l'air complètement perdu et perplexe quant à ces deux derniers noms qu'ils avaient balancés à l'unisson, sans véritable cohérence avec ce dont ils croyaient parler, respectivement.

\- Quoi ? reprit Chûya le premier. Attends, pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de Tachihara ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Vous sortez bien ensemble, non ?

\- Moi et Tachihara ? Mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis ça en tête ?

\- Arrête, je vous aie vu vous embrasser.

Et alors, tout s'imbriqua dans l'esprit de Chûya. Il se rappela le fameux midi de la veille où son abruti de collègue avait voulu l'aider à gagner en expérience en l'embrassant par surprise. _« Je t'offre ma personne »_ avait-il dit. Mas quel crétin.

À ce souvenir et alors qu'il réalisait tout le grotesque du quiproquo, le manipulateur de gravité se mit à rire de bon cœur, à la fois amusé et soulagé de la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, parvint-il à dire à Dazai.

\- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu me tromper, répondit ce dernier, légèrement perdu. Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé ...

\- Non, mais ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. C'était juste pour ...

Il s'interrompit en réalisant ce qu'il était sur le point de dire et toute la gêne que cela pourrait lui causer. Mais c'était sans compter Dazai qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer.

\- Pour quoi ? l'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre.

\- Rien du tout. Oublie.

\- Tu sais que je suis bien plus borné que toi et que j'arriverai à te faire cracher le morceau que tu le veuilles ou non ?

C'était la pure vérité. Même Chûya devait le reconnaître. Il était toujours celui qui cédait en premier et quitte à craquer, autant qu'il le fasse de son plein gré.

Le petit inspira profondément et s'arma de courage pour oser répondre.

\- Pour, disons, m'entraîner, avoua-t-il.

\- T'entraîner ?

\- Oui, je ... Je n'ai pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler, une grande expérience en matière d'amour et Tachihara m'a assuré qu'avec ton palmarès, je risquais de faire pâle figure à côté si jamais il s'avérait que tu ... que tu ... ressentes la même chose que moi.

Dazai cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour réussir à assimiler ce que Chûya venait de lui dire.

\- En d'autres termes, il m'a proposé de l'embrasser pour faire état de mes compétences et m'aider à ne pas ... me ridiculiser devant toi, expliqua le roux.

Son partenaire l'observa longuement et Chûya attendit, plus ou moins préparé, à ce que celui-ci lui rit au nez. Pourtant, Dazai resta étrangement silencieux et son aîné se sentit obligé de briser la glace en rajoutant :

\- Tachihara m'a pris par surprise, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans son jeu, mais il m'y a un peu forcé, reprit-il. Il n'y a eu qu'un baiser et c'était complètement stupide et ...

Mais Dazai ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de terminer ses explications qu'il prit son visage en coupe, avant de plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne. Complètement pris au dépourvu une nouvelle fois, Chûya se mit à paniquer, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il se mit à réfléchir à vive allure à ce qu'il avait pu voir, entendre ou même lire sur le sujet pour ne pas ruiner ce moment dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Mais toutes les techniques et bons conseils du monde n'avaient rien à faire dans un instant pareil.

Après deux petites secondes de paralysie, Chûya prit conscience de tout le naturel de ce baiser. Comme si les lèvres de Dazai avaient été façonnées pour les siennes. Leurs bouches se murent lentement, curieuses, mais avec instinct, l'une contre l'autre, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à celui, expérimental qu'il avait partagé avec Yuan, ou celui, totalement impromptu de Tachihara. Les mains de Dazai sur son cou, son parfum qui semblait l'enivrer par tous les pores de sa peau, ses mèches brunes qui lui chatouillaient le visage, sa langue brûlante qui taquinait la sienne, tous ses petits détails avaient de quoi rendre ce premier baiser incroyable.

Si bien que lorsque qu'ils se séparèrent, Chûya ne put retenir une moue, déçue que cela n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Mais le sourire de Dazai eut vite fait de lui remonter le moral.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as rien à envier à ceux qui ont des années d'expérience derrière eux, lui assura le brun en déposant son front contre le sien.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, rétorqua Chûya en tournant la tête.

\- Et toi arrête d'être aussi adorable.

\- Je ne suis pas adorable !

Dazai ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement face au caractère toujours aussi grincheux de son partenaire, même dans un cadre romantique. Il voulait le faire rougir davantage, le déstabiliser au point de l'en faire bafouiller, de le faire complètement sien. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire part de toute sa sincérité.

\- Je meurs d'envie de te ré-embrasser, avoua-t-il.

Dieu seul sait que Chûya se serait volontiers laissé faire sans rechigner, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait régler avant ça.

\- Mais ... et Odasaku ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Il n'y a rien de ce genre entre Oda et moi, lui assura Dazai. Il est mon meilleur ami, rien de plus, je te le jure.

\- Mais, je vous ai vu vous embrasser aussi. Au Lupin.

Cela coûtait énormément au plus grand de reconnaître combien il avait agi de manière stupide et enfantine, mais s'il voulait rassurer Chûya, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'assumer sa bêtise.

\- C'était une erreur calculée, avoua-t-il. J'étais incroyablement contrarié de t'avoir vu avec Tachihara, alors, lorsque je t'ai vu rentré dans le Lupin, je me suis dit qu'il était hors de question que tu me vois aussi mal en point à cause de ça. J'ai été idiot et égoïste. Et j'ai saisi l'opportunité que me donnait Oda avec ses fausses techniques de charmes pour faire comme si tout allait bien. Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies désespéré alors j'ai juste ... fait le con. Comme toujours ...

Vu sous cet angle, les choses paraissaient si logiques, bien que mal amenées, que Chûya se sentit d'autant plus bête d'y avoir cru une seule seconde.

\- Donc ... Tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour Oda, autre que de l'amitié ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu peux même le lui demander. Je ne cesse de lui parler de toi depuis des mois, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a essayé d'arranger le coup entre nous. Il doit en avoir marre de m'entendre radoter sur les nuances de tes yeux, ta manie de glisser tes doigts dans tes cheveux, la petite tâche de naissance que tu as derrière l'oreille, le fait que tu fredonnes le matin sans même t'en rendre compte, le ...

Chûya se sentait minuscule à entendre la façon dont Dazai parlait de ces petites choses que même lui ignorait et encore plus en voyant la tendresse évidente dans son regard. Comment avait-il pu douter ? Jamais Dazai n'avait regardé Odasaku comme ça. C'était quelque chose qui lui était réservé et qui fit plisser ses lèvres en un sourire, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Et à voir l'air béat sur le visage de son partenaire, Dazai cessa son discours pour ne plus dire que l'essentiel :

\- Chûya Nakahara, je suis fou amoureux de vous.

Face à une telle déclaration, ce fut au tour du petit roux de prendre l'initiative. Alors il passa ses bras autour du cou de Dazai et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre cette bouche dont il était déjà accro. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie ainsi. Dans les bras d'un maquereau suicidaire, à l'embrasser comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Et ils l'auraient peut-être fait, si le portable de Chûya n'avait pas sonné au beau milieu de leur échange. Dazai ne put se retenir de lancer une réplique bien salée.

\- Si c'est Tachihara, je te jure que je le tue.

\- Non, répliqua le roux en riant. C'est Mori.

\- Encore pire, se plaignit le plus grand.

Dazai s'apprêta à faire fi de ce coup de fil et à poursuivre ses baisers malgré tout, mais Chûya plaqua son index sur sa bouche pour le retenir. Puis il décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Alors ? demanda le parrain. Ça avance ?

Merde. La mission. Ils avaient complètement oublié la réelle raison de leur présence ici. Ce qui était bien le comble pour le soi-disant duo le plus dangereux de la Pègre. D'ordinaire, même après dix minutes, ils auraient au moins réuni quelques informations. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Mori allait les massacrer.

\- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que ... il n'y a eu aucun mouvement suspect donc ...

\- Mais pas ça, idiot ! Je parle de toi et de Dazai.

Sans avoir l'appareil à l'oreille, le brun entendit parfaitement la réplique de leur patron et échangea un regard intrigué avec Chûya.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

Puis, avant même que Mori réponde, le plus petit comprit.

\- Attendez, il n'y a jamais eu de malfrat à surveiller, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua le parrain. C'était la seule excuse qui vous aurait obligé à vous retrouver dans la même pièce. Cloîtrés entre quatre murs, je me suis dit que vous seriez bien forcés de discuter.

\- Donc tout ça, cette mascarade, c'était pour qu'on se parle, Dazai et moi ?

\- Ça a fonctionné, non ?

Le nouveau couple se regarda, forcé d'admettre que Mori les avait bien eus sur ce coup.

\- Remerciez Tachihara et Odasaku, c'est eux qui ont eu l'idée, déclara le parrain avant de raccrocher.

Laissés sur cette simple information, Chûya et Dazai restèrent figés, assimilant doucement combien leurs amis les avaient manipulés pour qu'ils puissent en arriver là. Ils auraient dû être en colère, ou au moins se sentir contrariés, mais il n'en était rien. Bien au contraire.

Mori avait raison.

\- Bon ... Eh bien, on devrait rentrer, proposa le roux.

\- On pourrait, oui, reprit Dazai en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de son partenaire. Ou on pourrait rattraper le temps qu'on a perdu à être deux grands têtus ?

Comment dire non ? Les remerciements attendraient.


End file.
